


Desça na escuridão

by SasinaSamoaZariel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, New Gods (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, BDSM, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mystery, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Slash, Suspense, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 165,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasinaSamoaZariel/pseuds/SasinaSamoaZariel
Summary: Batman in the midst of investigations into Darkseid and a way to neutralize the Emperor of Apokolips, or control the new god, discovers that he really is more than he could think, there is also his own life, and begins to get sexually involved with Darkseid. , and where this seduction game will lead there is invasions, torture, PWP, BDSM, sex explicit language violenceonly the 1 from the chapter 12 is translated into english, i am slowly doing it in english, so patience ....





	1. Descer da escuridão capítulo 0001

Descend of the Darkness  
Prologo  
Love pain desperate and lost lands  
It was thousands of years  
Before the wars between planets... And before the birth of Krypton...  
You were behind  
An ancient planet greatly destroyed by wars and the devastation of nature for some, who adored their planet and their destroyed and bitter ancestors of a vast ravaged plain of destruction and a war field of gods of ancient Ragnarok,  
Among these fields of war a red silhouette of a slender and powerful cosmic entity, long reneged by barbarians on a planet that fell into monstrous wars whose name of this planet was, Astron was lost because of successive wars to Progressive devastation, there was no time to save many people, it was in their total the majority and the few remaining were from an old religion worshiping the goddess primates regressing gradually they prayed every day to ancient millennial gods  
They were forgotten times and long wars of eternal proportions.  
While wars succeeded at distant moments, in an immense old constellation, old worlds when they still existed and those who ruled solar systems existed in their dark and smelly civilization destroyed amid chaos.  
In past ages of Krypton when they were just babies crawling in the midst of their birth in their PR-industrial civilization.  
In past ages before the fall of the ancient gods existed a civilization, but it was much older this venerated ancient and righteous gods who received rewards when they were venerated  
The ancient scientists of this world were nothing more than priests lost amid desolation and thus sweating amid ancient prayers invoking old rival names to their beliefs then before their own destructions and their cataclysm, minutes before the true Defeated amid the light that arose amid a flood of lava that went up, and when they isolated underground, and the remnants of life skeletons scattered across the surface a barren landof an white one, and rotting bodies remnants of life Existing, of his praying planet and the despair among the most adults and in the last instant of life at that very moment the sorrow of those who abdicated their beliefs and the end of a life, and their gods they at this instant of the time of destruction was in moments of the time Qu Ando everything changed in the imminent catastrophe of what moments and remnants of civilization destroyed seconds before their eminent deaths and the lava covered their bodies from the implosion of the solar system and what was left of it...  
While all this changed the deaths lured and the final seconds before the destruction the destroyed layers and the ascending flames and those remnants of rocks the parts of asteroid rocks and constellations in the following seconds amid destruction when All lost their hopes the cosmos extinguishing rocks and comets and asteroids approaching the orbit destroyed a whirlwind and destruction wrapped in lava flames and lights that when what remained of frozen seas breaking and rising evaporating with the lava that Went up to lava the center of the earth moments before bodies evaporating and self destroying itself along with the center of gravity that would displace the stars fading and with lights and in that solar system when the white one that once was a sun and now the black hole that s He ugged the closest stars and sucked as there was never a star and climbed the clouds of poisonous gas and these cosmic substances and at that time when the children were shrouded in flames and their planet destroyed all embraced.  
In imminent seconds of their dead and the flames corroding everything around them spreading together the destruction when...  
And when seconds before, when everything was about to end...  
And tears in the faces of children shrouding in flames and destruction when in an instant of time with his imminent death all stopped a shrill and deafening broken glass noise was heard...  
And they all turned around even abarcted between them tears of pain and saw envelts of a rounded barrier in their companions around them...  
And above their heads as long flames red hairs an incandescent light and long strong legs and whose thighs were thick their bare silhouette with just a fabric on ribbons just a veil coveringtheir braand their slender body long bra Those and breasts rounded their eyes equally red  
And with her eyes and raising her hands she pointed the front and shrouding of energy capsules were tele ported and thus saw around her the legendary and immense nave called the nave of the beginning, was if not the first craft created with the power of the first goddess among the King brothers s gods out of the system.  
Thank you heard one of the children say while they were taken by sentient beings of energy and electricity and the Red Queen was omniscient and her powers were cosmic and her energy was the union of the Alpha and Omega Power and its structure between the physical form Corporeal and non-physical totally spiritual and energy...  
More than 1 million years ago before the birth of Krypton the legendary mothership called the nave of the beginning had the great warpower of immense proportions was 10 times the size of the Earth's sun was the nave born of the stars and the cosmos that generated its own Energi A and had her own nucleus she was home to the capes gods to create her own dimension and lead to other worlds.  
The ship was inhabited by beings of incredible intelligence coming from the cosmos and without physical body and being able to connect to any form of life and the collective consciousness of the nave, energy and superior form and made of immaterial and psychic energy, powers solely Mental they were of them sent and angels without sex procreating by parogenesis, and flames their bodies could crystallize and harden they had no form of their own or physical bodies but created cybernetic technology through psychic and supernatural energy, and All those who operated the ship were the Queen's Offspring and traveled through the cosmos.  
His forms looked like humanoids and bluish-white color and his hair could alternate between blue in the present and red memento in combat, his eyes were red when his hair was blue and oranges when they were red, and had crystals in his Extremities of their bodies, which connected with their skin and could communicate with other beings, but were not wholly immortal their physical body had a time limit were not degradable and thus could connect and restructure as if Connecting and recreating his body through the bodies of hosts the ancient bodies did not deteriorate they crystalalize and return to a form of navy blue crystals to their essences by themselves they chose a new host being able to share with another being Sentient and conscious and another alter a technological hybride form, causing and inducing an evolution and causing a fusion of consciences and the more using the host body the older the former losing consciousness and being absorbed by them and thus becoming a Be complete and when he finds that his time has ended he abandoned that body which in turn crystalalized and occupied a technology form a kind of mineral crystal with electrical property that could be used as technology and was part of the ship as a Mechanical part.  
It was a precursor technology of Krypton before its destruction, they were alive and their technology was aware that one day were living beings the technological part turned off and disconnected from the mental and could separate weapons and not weapons were the same Things and were aware that one day they were flesh beings.  
First they were born of meat then gradually losing their physical form gradually evolved to unite the technology and lost their physical form and thus divided into two forms of life and sometimes lost and used other hosts...  
Among them were the smartest chief scientist and daughter of Zariel – the Red Queen, whose name was, well the studies did not say much, but as soon as he obtained more data would know...  
The millennia the nave of the beginning had the purpose of bringing technology and knowledge wisdom and saving those who needed to be saved she had in its structure black and white crystals and long and pointed wings and long his coming could be announced as the Forethought of the beginning of both destruction but still rather its interior larger than the exterior was a world within a nave, formed by energy crystals The energy comes from the gas stars of the universe of entropy only energy flowing from its interior and so were by generation Its commander and the Call of Crimson Queen coming from another world a goddess who wore the form of red Energy queen of the energy fields of the red rivers.  
One of the daughters born of energy by parthenogenesis this creature was called Za-ol was apparent female of blue hair and low even having in this time more than 20000 years had the form of a child of long hair like that skein and clothes of Scientist.  
And it was at that moment that it began that it took these children to a distant planet next to a scientist and anold Rawho came hitchhiking from another solar system also destroyed were the VOsh, this with His own scientist called, Bertron, and who at that time was his assistant and is the girl in charge of teaching the art of science.  
They didn't know any more when they left both Zaol and the kids and the scientists on this little planet and then they'd be damned...

Current days  
Earth present Moment Zero  
Superman looked like a puppy dog as soon as they met after saving Kara from Darkseid's brainwashing, and returning to Earth, he seemed very attached, clinged to too much of a aimless man who seemed to always find an excuse to be in the Batcave, At least three months ago when he was expelled from the cave.  
It was more than a week later the house of Kent's parents was rebuilt with the help of the league, Kara seemed surprised to see everyone gathered...  
The Dark Knight had knowledge that all was passenger Darkseid would not let for less he would return...  
And so descended the cave and began to research and never again wore the mantle as soon as it came back.  
So before his departure from Apkolips, Batman had entered the laboratory center and control center copied several files and intergalactic documents and some documents from an extensive sidereal library, into his embedded belt system and what was more Interesting was the connection and connection between the Sovereign of Apokolips and Luthor and some bargains between his research several forms of experiments between mutant slave exchanges and thus transferring directly to his computer from the cave.  
And then for the next three months he began to isolate himself and research about Apokolips and his machinaries and the way it functioned, and storing and researching using the bat computer and storing and researching, and the data of the cave, patrolling every time Less leaving for his associates, while he was exclusively translating studying and undoing the mysteries of the world of Apokolips.  
The arsenals of Apokolips were extensive and various mutagenic processes and experiments with the divine DNA of the New Gods and a graph of evolution,among the species, fusion of Kryptonian cells, but were from another RAto Derived from Kryptonians and or ancient caste, and crosses artificially, between ancient beings and biological and bionic forms even artificial technology with organic form, he crossed graphics that he copied from the Fortress of Solitude with what he stole from Apokolips, and the most Interesting seeing graphics searches of hybrids in an alien form of an ancient race a breed that he researched were as old as the guardians of the troop of Green Lanterns and that for the patterns already extinguishing for millennia, where also robbed a tube of The explosion.  
The Omega Force was the main source a way to reproduce the fusion between the Omega gallows in a controlled manner, and the ancient gallows governing the dimension and ancient dimensional temples, the wall separating dimensions, creating slaves of the Omega Gallows and controlling their Minds cutting off parts of their consciousness and cerebellum and sometimes brainwashing and cosmic gallows, and artificial and natural form and thus the Power Omega thus generating beings derived from cosmic energy...  
When encrypting various alien language data as old as time itself and crossing with information collected from both the Guardians and the Ancient Krypton, and several civilizations extinct, he ended up hospitalized in the cave without sleeping for several days and so Without caring he turned off the communicator and in turn ignored calls from the league and his own children.  
There was something wrong going on there, there was a barrier a secret password an obscure story something that should not be shown one of these stories and more encrypted data and there more to the bottom we have something worse someone blocked some data from Krypton...  
He exchanged information with Hal, there was an immense amount ofRaThe Aliens in a troop database, and an ancient civilization extinguished before the inhabitants of Krypton, but nothing was known about the mutagenic fusion of hybrid research in Case, seemed to be part of the Black Book of the Guardians who had what he knew to be cut from the book as the Dark Age of the troop, he researched about a mutagenic bomb that would drastically change cells amid the trafficking of slaves made by Lex Corp. At the time of Luthor's presidency, but the traffic was not over, it was a benefit-exchange agreement between Darkseid and Luthor, that when exchanging data and translating it was soon this week that they would find that day he already knew, three days from now he heard several sounds And when the least awaited Superman appeared it seemed pretty blurry and after all it didn't interest at all at the time he should really be unraveling an intergalactic human trafficking, after all.  
And he researched Darkseid's life, he had only one love in his life, suli, and then married by his mother's orders.  
And so he saw his back he had an enemy with little libido or was well controlled...  
I could try a test and see how that would help.  
And so he talked to Hal, if there would be in space on other sexual trafficking planets and there would be women on these planets who would sell themselves for money, enlightened sex mind...  
Several nights before he isolated himself in the cave he was in the Watchtower and there was Jordan...  
And Alfred, you ask, he had given a month's vacation so his breakfast lunch and dinner was summarized to him for ready food, sometimes he himself did, but it really wasn't as good as he wished it was.  
And meanwhile in the Watchtower in the Monitor room.  
And then he started with the question.  
Flashlight. – He said while both were looking on the monitor.  
-Yes... – said Hal after a while...  
-Is there sexual trafficking on other planets? -He said he was looking at the stars.  
-What's that? – Asked the lantern towards him.  
-What do you mean. - Asked the anterna-Green L, looking in his eyes.  
-It's a logical question. – Said Batman. – If in some countries of the land prostitution is a crime and there is human or sexual trafficking. -He said looking at the chart of the planets. – Then it must exist in others. – he said.  
-Why do you want to know? -It said Hal suspicious.  
\- You 're an intergalactic policeman. – said. – In which galaxies is this a crime? – he asked. – Have you arrested any?  
-What planets and galaxies is this allowed for? Asked.  
-I've already arrested, yes. – Said Hal looking in his direction. – But I've never been interested in what. Said. – Only when the ring has been informed. – he said.  
-Why do you want to know? -You asked me to evaluate the bat.  
-My mind came up with a curious question. – Batman said by measuring the words. – I wonder if Darkseid has any slave or slaves, after all Apokolips is a different place, I thought that in the remote possibility that every planet or galaxy of a usurper or conquered can make its rules, and that stay Outside the jurisdiction of the lanterns can do whatever they want and make their own laws. -It said.-and that you have sex with prostitutes, or if there is a woman even being an alien who willingly surrendered to him or to any despot.-he said. – After All, some planets don't lower down to the Green Lantern. – it said.  
-It is well... – it said. – Every civilization has its own rules and what they think is right. Said. – Not everyone follows the rules of the corporation. Said. – And not everyone agrees with slave words or prostitutes. -He said. – In fact it is rooted so deep in society that it is something common and even well seen to have sex for money some simply accept it as if it were high class, the value of a being in the sexual act, and seen with values and in itself a person of high class. – D you were.  
-As for Darkseid. – said Hal. – I have heard that he seduces his companions and is even well-endowed. – he said. – He's what I've heard, he's capable of taking for hours the FIL. – he said. – and is considered a god of sex. – I did .  
And so he was thoughtful, well-endowed, because he did not see many suitors and even who knows those who can tell someone who cut the reins of the Conqueror...  
And so he was formulating the plan.  
If he were able to conquer the emperor of Apokolisp He could conquer anyone, and it would be unprecedented.  
And he thought more about that situation...  
And he can test his theory and so he did have a chance...  
And while Kal when he helped rescue the Kryptonian, some time ago he was almost killed by DarkseiD The base of the beating pushing toward the wall with his hands on his neck.  
And he was thrown into the wall and made of frame and before he knewed his face he was being pressed into the wall and so he was pressed into the wall, and so he was with his lips very close, while the new God had his hands on his neck , he was picking up would sweep the floor with him and then he kissed him...  
And what he least expected even hesitant, he had an answer even though at first hesitant, not at that time of course, but wait for the unexpected, he repaid, it was incredible that he would answer and be Receptive.  
And so he kissed him, and so pressed on the wall and so he began to loosen the grip not enough to loosen him, to be kissed more intensely, and his hands on his neck were loosened and so they descended by his chest and waist , He went down by his hips and so he embraced him and with him took his legs and around his waist, his legs around his waist...  
If they rubbed with passion, a beautiful of a kneading, Darkseid lifted up his armor and started sucking his nipples by squeezing and the other holding si neck in place, he tried not to moan, but in vain, being forcefully open His legs, and sticking his hands into his trousers, and opening more his legs, right there lowering his trousers, pushing toward his heels he did not care for his belt and opening his legs, he Shoved his finger without any preparation, he threw a wriggling scream, he was not prepared for it...  
-Well, I... Well... - The Emperor said biting his nipple by pressing the wall, pinching his testicles, and stroking the hairs of his crotch...  
He gasped with the intrusion...  
\- Darkseid. – he gasped.  
-Wait... – Tried.  
Opening his legs he grabbed him by the neck and pushed him towards the far corner, his lower pants and the intrusive fingers entering deeper he gasped with the pain, and the new God ripped his pants along the underwear, and lifted his legs in V.  
And he lowered him thought the man would fuck him raw there, he feared the moment when he was loose, slipping on the ground without forces his legs scattered hard penis, and his legs trembed, he saw Darkseid, making a Haste and saying.  
Virgin. – In finding he walked away and ordering in his direction.  
-Stay there... – and so he walked away, not giving time to answer, the man walked toward behind the throne in the small cupboard behind he returned with a glass, not taking longer than half a minute,  
And he again pulled and lifted fast and pulling away his legs, felt something moist he lowered his head and saw in the belt Darkseid Remove something moist and sticky, only his fingers and shoved him he saw at a glance the Battle of Kryptonians, in the distance destroying towers in the distance, and while he lifted him up more and began to stick his fingers he leans against him, fastened the wall and slept with him with wet fingers in and out, was not by far as sore as he thought That it would be, even if his fingers were thick, he seemed to know where to hit, he started panting and moaning, his screams louder and louder, Darkseid sucked his nipples pinching and he moaned and screamed...  
Half a minute of stocked with his fingers in and out, he did not want to see himself so moaning and needy, he felt Darkseid looking at him, when he took his chin and toward him.  
-Hard.... – he said.  
S saw him at a glance to the Red Sky of Apokolips, he lowered between his legs and climbed sucking and kissing his lips, were ardent and succulent...  
Like? – Asked unexpectedly in the midst of the stocked, he moaned ever higher he wised in my god his groans, to his groans, he was going crazy knew it would be good, but not so...  
His penis was hard, and listening to the obscenities of Darkseid in his ear...  
And he glanced at each of the heroes fighting from afar...  
\- You like it that way...? – asked in the middle of the faster stocked in his tight arse...  
-Yes... – he felt ashamed amid his groans...  
And he held him like he didn't weigh anything was a feather in Darkseid's hands.  
And he began to drip hard a standing rock he breathed and babbling amid the stockades his highest screams...  
-Virgin hm... – Found Darkseid.  
And he got good twenty minutes by screwing his fingers in and out there adding two more fingers like scissors...  
\- You 're going to like it better. – and he lifted it more and swallowed his penis from the end to the base sucking by scraping his teeth all over his length and stocking his hole with his fingers were three fingers inside him in scissor movements.  
And he gated and began to scream amid his stockades and deep beats looked like a potent vibrator and he moaning and screaming crazily.  
It was when he came into Darkseid's mouth, he milked his penis sucking it all when he loosened his penis at half mast, and he lifted looking in his eyes amid the stocked without stopping reaching his prostate with Precisao speed and right, he said.  
-Feel your taste. -And he kissed him, it was a salty and musk taste.  
Enjoying? – Asked Darkseid in his direction.  
And he could just scream and moan and an affirmative move.  
\- Then you will like this... – he said listening to his groans, Batman heard a zipper and the noise of clothes and so he was pressed over the wall holding his legs to the top scattered and more and more and so he did not want to see, but realized that he had more lubricant on the tip and his length penetrated him, and he squired.  
Fucking. Groaned. – And very large. – He said himself so he slowly inserted himself into it, ignoring his spernear, and gradual, it was enormous he diverting his gaze and saw that Kara was catching... Oh, good. Nobody would see that.  
-I can't stand it. Tried to. – And he tried to loosen himself up, but only received tapas and orders.  
-Be quiet. – Said Darkseid. – it will get better.  
And he realized that he kept coming in as if there was no end...  
It was enormous as I thought, but he seemed to realize that the emperor did not want to hurt, so he entered slowly, even though it hurt a little was not as imagined... , but it hurt.  
And he groomed and gave an acute scream when he penetrated him was sore after all, nothing had prepared him for it, just hoped he wouldn't break it...  
And his expression of pain was evident, the god stopped several times by leaning his chin on his shoulder giving little kisses on his face...  
-Relax... – He ordered in your ear. – Try to relax. -He whispered in his ear.  
-I'm trying to. -He gasped.  
-Soft... Hot... Tight. – Rosnou Darkseid. – Virgin. – Rosnou Darkseid.  
Good. -He said.  
Until he reached the end totally buried.  
And he penetrated it completely,he opened itor in the middle of stopping it by standing entirely inside it stood still for a few minutes.  
And he removed it and slowly penetrated it was constant and gradually accelerated, but not by far violent...  
-Be with me, Batman. – Commanded the Lord of Apokolips The impulse of his hips he was the only thing that kept him erect. .  
Sore, but it could lead, it was a cacophony of sounds he moaned more of pain than for pleasure, were good ten minutes of slow and painful fucking, until he struck at a point where he shouted scandalously, it was a scream, and he if not had been kept at the site would have fallen, his legs trembled at the second beat made him melt and gasp, and his affeminate cry One after the other, he tried to restrain himself by that Darkseid Noticed and hit again at that same angle, and every time he more experimenting there where he made him scream louder.  
-That's your prostate. – Said Darkseid.  
And he gasped moaning and he resumed it was a constant beating the enters and exits and knocked the insistent and direct into his prostate and he wentfaster, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure he moaned and screamed for every beat.  
And so they looked at each other while Darkseid had sex with him.  
Enjoying? Asked.  
Yes. -He said.  
They listened to their groans, Darkseid'sgrownup, and he was fucked while the heroes fought out of the place outside the dome.  
And he was fucked in and out with more will he came with it, and in a scream he felt Darkseid Withdraw, then thinking he broke up with him, but not he was turned over four on the ground.  
And he declared amid sweeping the ground with him of four penetrating him with speed opening his legs, he fucked him by his own satisfaction pushing and pulling holding his hips tightly, opening his legs more and stocking the Wet suction noise.  
And so he spoke amid his groans and his grownts. – I really have plans for every memberof the Justice League, said amid their screams and groans...  
Andin the midst of his stockades, he spoke very coherent.  
\- You now show me that my plans were incomplete. – he said. – While he was hoggingit,it wasRiver pushing and pulling from everything reaching his prostrate without mercy with strength and will he stored it reaching that point where he made him scream and see lights.  
– I have plans for the Kryyptonian, for the Amazon and for every member of the Justice League and for... You... Batman. -He said. -I respect you. -He said.  
And he really respected him, but now he wanted something more... – and I think I get everything I want. – said pushing and increasing the amount of screams.  
-You will completely belong to me every part of you. – he said amid his screams pulling his neck down almost opençAndo holding his penis amid the stocked he lowered his head and saw his belly bulged he saw that Increased for every time the penis entered and diminished every time it came out, he had his penis again erect and dripping, and it was great to beat without mercy reaching his prostate and he had no mercy he was going faster the screwing with Will And he lifted him up kneeling to his front holding his penis with strength his base and with his finger on his tip.  
And he'd screw him faster, his screams were heard all over the dome and all the fortress, he'd hear Darkseid growls in his ear and pinch his nipples...  
And that's when he started babbling and screaming and dropping his penis he came inside him at the same time that he came himself was hot and sticky, filling his hole and dripping hugging him pulling his face and kissing....  
And he recovering the breath listening to Darkseid get out of it and with it he fell on the ground recovering the breath...  
Getdressed, they'll be here soon.-he growled at him.  
And so shaking and panting he had his legs bambas he crawled feeling the semen dripping from his hole he had not destroyed his trousers and so ignoring the moisture of his hole he put pants and underwear and yet he was like that take a beating lower The blouse of the fallen armor on the floor...  
And he saw Darkseid lowering him and kissing him hard by grabbing his face.  
At this time they heard a bang and Supergirl was thrown by the pane falling with everything close to his feet, this caused him to walk away and release his lips and his legs loosened and loose gliding with everything to the ground and so he breathed by air , feeling his ribs.  
And so he was rescued along with Supergirl and thus returning to Earth.  
Next date.  
And so he was kidnapped the first time he wanted to be used to create a bunch of clone strategists.  
And so before killing Darkseid He approached was sitting on his throne and so he approached with the gun in the MÃO and was pulled and so falling on his lap and at that time he was kissed and diverting his attention from any danger , he felt the hard penis pressing his butt with DtoRkseid groping him, and thus sitting on Darkseid 's lap chipping the kiss until he took the gun and shot him.  
And in three successful attempts and so he went on.  
And he in turn Darkseid liked to try to enslave the Earth.  
And so his base was in Bludhaven and so he went on his date and at this time he hid and met with Darkseid he approached and kissed him.  
Before it was bent on the floor and had sex...  
And so he received the momentary help of the Justice League.  
And at the present moment...  
It was a busy night on the streets of Gotham, scattered criminals and fights throughout the city, and several crimes in progress and their children did a good job at various points and where there were fights and arrests, which from what they saw on the cameras scattered throughout the city.  
But now he was in the cave and so on his computer...  
Then SUperman coughed amid his research he did not care continued without turning and face the alien who looked like a dog Pidão, he coughed once more, and seeing that there were stories and important documents did not give importance to the Super-powered Kryptonian, from an era forgotten by new Gods there was an artificially created planet and he continued to check and study the graphics and then he heard a cough so loud that he growled and still ignored him when he heard his name.  
-Bruce... – growled the man from aç, and then the man in question without turning around kept typing and said without turning...  
-I don't have time to talk to you. – he said as he typed on the keyboard, and studied the monitor and several interesting data of cloning and genetic duplication, a civilization enslaved by Krytonianos... And made on Krypton, graphics in different lines and dimensions, and soon after he saw a planet on the chart a planet that was part of the ancient Krypton, It was used a long time as research center by scientists and Soon...  
The chair was turned with brutality by Superman, He was with the eyes bright and red he looked directly into his eyes and nose to nose and said with fury.  
Stop ignoring everyone, stop ignoring me, stop living in your own world, everyone is worried about you. – Growled towards him. – You do not appear in public, rarely goes out, not even as Bruce Wayne, that from what I saw months that does not appear on the streets, and does not answer the call of the league, does not speak more than monosyllables with all, while you werein the cave doing know if I am what , I had to face with the troop of Green Lanterns an almost intergalactic invasion. -He said. – I had to make alliances with Sinestro. – He spoke louder and more to the point of shouting his sentences. – You are not appearing nor to defend your own city, while your children are struggling with Criminals you should stop. – Snarled angry and spitting every word – I had to join the league in meetings, charity events and save a country from a tsunami, unsolved crimes, disappearance by the globe are happening, and this is no longer getting easy to deal with, everyone wants to take You of the league, and I had to defend you, I had to... – he was interrupted with a growl and a push.  
-I do not remember asking your opinion, I do not need others to worry about me, I am responsible for my own actions, much less that defend me, I am not paid to participate in anything other than my interest, much less need your attention and did not ask Qu And no one worries about keeping me on the spot, they have you and a bunch of heroes for it, I don't need to get out of here to defend anyone, and almost no invasion and invasion. – He said with fury screaming toward the man of Steel. – I don't care if you get me out of the league, I've done my part for a long time, don't defend me if you don't want to, if you think you should take it off, I didn't ask anyone to defend the city for me, they do it because they want it, I live my life as I want. Cried. – And to punctuate he shouted. – GET OUT OF MY CAVE.  
-You're going to listen to me. – Cried the man of açpulling the bat man by the shoulders standing the shaking, close to each other punctuating each of his words, close to his face – I need you to hear me speak to me what is happening to me be able to help. – Shouted in his face.  
-I don't need you to help me. – He cried trying to push the manfromhis front. – he said. – Let Me not alien monster, you destroy a building, but you go away. – and so he pulled from his belt a kryptonite Superman to release and retreat.  
-I... I can't... – Moan like that every word dothis more than Kryptonite itself. -Leave you.... I care about you. -I said on time.  
-I have work to do, Clarck. -Said the man keeping away from the man of Steel.  
But the man of steel would rise up and ask with rage and tears in his eyes.  
\- What is important is that it does not allow you to see your friends and stay with your family. – said  
A small and insignificant beep and that dramatically increased a noisy alert was heard with the symbol of extreme global danger was heard then Bruce kept the kryptonite and so he addressed the computer and then he spoke.  
\- You have work to do Clarck. – said the bat man guarding the kryptonite on the belt.  
\- Me? – said. – Why? What is that noise? – asked the man of Steel.  
-That and a global monitoring system, each time an explosion tube and triggered it give me the alert, and every time Luthor, travels to some remote Place He also gave me the alert. – said the bat man pointing a graph and a spy system in the other Screen next to it.  
-And what does Luthor have to do with an exploding tube? – Asked Superman.


	2. Chapter 2

Descend Of The Darkness  
-Since Luthor became president, good. – he said half the bias. – It was well before, in fact, but well at least before he made deals and bargains with Darkseid, or any alien he could put his hands on, and even after he was no longer president, and his bargains and business agreements continue and are far from America, and many of these negotiations, in exchange for alien armaments, and sometimes he met Darkseid. – Bruce said.  
-And that's what you were researching? – Asked Superman embarrassed.  
-No, just that, I found out that he's going to meet Darkseid in minutes and an explosion tube was triggered, and by the way, he got involved with mutant traffic in exchange for Apokolips technology. – Said on time and you have to call the league to go towards... – Looking in the graph and on the screen and on a map with GPS. – In the UAE on a Kandek motto. – Said Batman.  
-What about you? – Asked Superman.  
-I have other plans. -I said on time.  
-Bruce... – He tried to speak the man of steel. -What are you up to? -Asked with curiosity.  
-It doesn't matter...-Said – Knife your part. -He took a printed sheet and a beacon with a GPS and handed it over to other communicators in Superman's hands. – First of all, handed over to others and out of the cave, it shows the exact location of the bargain.  
-Poxa... – Groan the man of steel.  
In a blur of blue and red he left the cave.  
Bruce Wayne went into his locker and began to wear the armor and put more guns in his belt meanwhile...  
And another place in the deserted sands... In a monotonous wind...  
Luthor as soon as he appeared with a black suit and his superior expression he looked around him several people with masks and guns to uniformed black posts and lenses covering his eyes around over a hundred people with masks were the best mercenaries that money Can buy he looked with tempera that around them containers in paths and helicopters landed at the bottom of sand dunes, and that within them inside, which knew to be of mutants drugged and anesthetized, he looked around him and with an explosion tube They came out from within him the Darkseid himself he looked around and with his hands on his back, while Luthor himself heard himself speak.  
-Our agreement is going well, which led him to call in a place like these two weeks before our next encounter he looked toward the alien who with an evil smile said.  
-I thought our deal was not mutual benefit. Said.  
-Is it? -Luthor asked.  
-So, right now I think this agreement is not beneficial to me, I'm reassessing our agreement. -He said with all his height.  
-What would that be? – Asked Luthor with only steps Intaken  
You are no more interesting, much less an ally, and only anchor, a worm that feeds on other worms-I am taking away these slaves and with them I will invade this planet and take more slaves, without making agreement with you, after all they did not realize until Now that I've been making deals with worms. – it said after all what would be more other slaves and scattered proteins, not even? – said Darkseid. – Looking in moments later emerged across the globe blast tubes he looked with Authority, I shall make a precious possession of mankind, and I will be rid of Paria and worms. -It said starting with you. – And so he cast from his eyes the sanction Omega, which was headed for Luthor, while several Parademonios arose behind his back and in it amid the subsequent shooting that his mercenaries were easily subjugated and killed his weapons Unrocked and the instant he followed when he hit Luthor, a blur of red and blue emerged saving Luthor by elevating him to the air at high speed in his arms.  
\- I don't do it for you, I do it for mankind. – I said with fury.  
-Thank you.  
Kryptonian. – Said Darkseid. – While you save your enemy who condemned mankind, I gladly destroy your city, be well aware of taking your traitor to a safe place in the meantime, because if you let him I will killyou. – and so he entered the blast tube ignoring the Omega Ray and while Parademonios, carrying the containers loaded by the blast tubes...  
And so there were the exploding tubes around the world of Parademonios and city and blast tubes scattered to various cities of the world.  
And so Luthor said.  
-Leave Me next to the private Banquer to the east. – Said Luthor.  
And so Superman with his X-ray vision saw the Banquer camouflaged in the desert areas.  
He left him practically dumped on a sand dune.  
He saw that several members of the league began to appear and face the Furies and other scattered parademonios and when he saw his city being attacked Darkseid with the Omega Samson destroying buildings he flew and flew with the maximum speed that his power allowed.  
And then he saw Darkseid who watched with a smile and in Metropolis he saw the sovereign of Apokolips he flew and with force of impact lifting his arm and fist in his direction with that it was in slow motion he saw the smile and turned and starting to run each to the His encounter and with a punch unharmed by each of them a wave of impact arose disintegrating everything around and waves of destruction buildings cracked and a windstorm surged and thus starting the fight...  
Amid a great battle that followed in Metropolis, there were several destroyed buildings and hords of parademonios kidnapping and killing citizens who were not only ordinary mutants and thus putting collars around their necks leaving him paralyzed, Between the battles the League of Justice and his allies were fighting with Darkseid's army.  
Amid the NEVOA and Parademonios in a crater were in combat Super man and Darkseid, between a great battle of bangs and a crater with the impact Wonder Woman was facing several parademonios and so followed with her allies facing The invaders of Apokolips who entered more and more into the portals that formed in craters and many soldiers entered the battle and many were fighting for their lives and for the lives of their fellow men.  
Meanwhile Batman who had not entered the conflict directly he had stolen an explosion tube in his previous visit and and using his own protective armor to enter the wells, in his cave had activated the portal and so entered the world of the Mad God and sovereign of Apokolips, disappeared at the beginning of the great conflict that followed was sneaking between a portal near entering the kingdom of Apokolips moving between the shadows of the immense buildings and towers and its dark land with foci of energy he Was using his gadgets, using the concept that none of his enemies would care for a human in Apokolips while the fight was on Earth and Darkseid's hordes were sent to his world.  
Amid all this he had in his hands what looked like a flare or a little apparatus attached to his belt and one in his hands opening a compartment in his glove by typing with what seemed electronic buttons they saw an arrow.  
The Batman plan was simple to manipulate the portals and enter the genetic data of each parademonio as if it sucked back only new Gods and induce Darkseid to retreat, in order to destroy the planet of Darkseid, each of the experiments would be Destroyed, then heading straight around the shadows more and more that appeared guards or soldiers and let Darkseid break his head for a week with his unstable spores.  
He was heading to a large pointed tower with several windows and aroundthem where they were released to what appeared to be reddish flames and what seemed to power plants along where they smoke from their chimneys the spores soon ahead.  
And so hoping to pass some soldiers he snuck in between the walls of a building using his batarang he took him on his ropes and so entered a window and a few seconds before passing a sentry he went into a vent compartment and so Still using his sensors that pointed the direction he followed crouching in straight lines until a poco of the duct and so slipped where without waiting he landed in a sort of control room where they inadvertently were with four occupants where these were Knocked out by his mighty kicks and strung up by ropes and placed in a cupboard.  
The room to what looked was wide and full of monitors these had luminous keyboards and were floating so nothing more than using their bat accessories to decode the data and discover their codes and so using his intelligence he began to weave and research and Thus transferring with their belt-coupled translators and controls monitors and several important data in their data of what looked like bombs and the control of the portals next to weaving a certain sequence opened a compartment where there were connections where He put in his gloves seemed energized high-power electromagnetic and so the power cords Omega connected to his boots with magnetic wires and so when manipulating and converting the data to his favor he transferred the information to his compartments in his Apparatus that were his belt an apparatus and also in his fight and so he went straight to the vent duct where he had arrived using his ropes he climbed again and so followed by the duct and went out through the dark chambers hoping to pass some soldiers before leaving the Buildings hanging by their ropes.  
He headed to the armory at the end of a corridor and so transferred the data and plans to create weapons directly to his computer in the midst of pipes and blast.  
In a particularly dark alley he activated the portal where he eventually ended up out in a metropolis, besieged and in combat.  
Then entering a code of his belt the portals reversed the polarity and began to suck all the soldiers of Darkseid as if it were an immense black hole and so through all this typing controls an immense electromagnetic wave he transferred data Where there were control cables of all the parademonios making electromagnetic waves so that all paralysed fall equal to flies and being paralyzed in neural control, he by sucking every soldier of Darkseid automatically closed the gate and not expecting more He using the beacon followed up to what he thought was the struggle between the Sovereign of ApokoliPs and the Man of Steel.  
Amid a crater he used the apparatus of his boots using electricity and improvising impulse when he saw that the man of ACO was about to receive a big punch being erected by Darkseid he using gravity surprised the two giving a flying with a Great kick in the face of Darkseid playing several meters away from the crater where they met and so using his glove and the computer on his side he began to enter a code in particular with a smile and running in the direction of the man of ACO helping him to lift.  
Super man was staggering didn't look like it took a beating a few minutes but it was with a few scratches and so looking at the bat man said.  
-Where are you? -He asked for a little.  
-Arranging our victory. Said.  
In the distance to recomposing the two saw Darkseid heading in the direction, flying towards the two with an absurd speed, of the two with a fillet of blood dripping from his stone lip passing over everything to it and unexpectedly without less waiting with a Incredible speed he punched the face of Batman throwing him away where they started fighting again.  
Nor by far Darkseid had using too much gallows just enough to stun and the Dark Knight gave thanks to God for his armor and mascara to be strengthened he rose stunned with his mask broken by half missing half of his face and his nose Broken with the impact of the hit on the ground he had three broken ribs and his nose bled, but could not waste more time typing the codes again he opened a portal just behind Darkseid that amid the fight between punches with the man of steel he began to approach the fight by speaking loudly and Soundwell.  
-44k @ fht0000897ui. – He said with a smile on his face – this reminds me of something Darkseid.  
Long enough for the Lord of Apokolips to throw the Kryptonian away and with great speed to meet the human by lifting him up in the air by the neck saying.  
\- Again, you defy me human. – Said Darkseid  
-Yes, again, alien, I challenge you – said Batman  
-Disarm the bombs, human. – but in the midst of the triumphant smile of Batman apparently what the emperor of Apokolips lost what apparently would be the rest of his speech by looking directly into the blue-coloured eyes of the Dark Knight.  
Rage had the expression of Darkseid, he was pushing him and so he thought he would actually be hanged.. .  
And so he tried to kick, and he had an idea a strange idea, good who knows, thought, several times before, he knew it could functional, which button to tighten.  
Then it's time to put the plan into practice.  
And he tried to get closer and so close to his face...  
And he kissed him, lips touching those of Darkseid, were warm...  
It was more than seconds or minutes, which stunned the Lord of Apokolips, and so he staggered by looting the grip... And began to deepen the kiss was tasty, he hesitated for a moment then... He repaid, for his utter amazement and surprise he began to reciprocate and the BandIjar also, he had soft lips who would say that the Lord of Apokolips was a great kiser...  
And so your hands looed... Darkseid ripped hisface off in the process, amid kissing his hair, diverting his attention...  
-Do you want to continue, here or... – Whispered Batman on Darkseid's lips.  
The new God hesitated in this situation...  
Enough for him to kick Darkseid 's chest and jump away, your breath away from him a few yards... He was stunned and surprised.  
-Interesting... – said Darkseid, the lord of Apokolips was passing his fingers by the lips evaluating with theScara m in his hands...  
– I never thought that using this method was effective. – Said Batman. – But the first time for everything... – More for yourself than for the new God.  
-It can't be... – Darkseidsaid.  
And so he holding the M toScara The rest ofthebat Man's Scara as if it were an old hood and threw him away approaching his face  
With a great kick using a technology stolen from Apokolips, and a merger of other devices also stolen from Apokolips and taking advantage of the moment the Dark Knight kicked Darkseid who looked stupeted in his face and also in his crotch gaining a roar And the stunned sovereign releasing him and freeing himself and giving a deadly leap away he loosened a red po that made him cough.  
-Hours if the great Darkseid will not be amazed that through the fact that I am using the spores of his planet to compel you to withdraw.  
-As an insignificant being, you can use a dirty method. – said Darkseid.  
-The spores. – Pointed Batman with a smile.  
And so he jumped into the air and drifted away, when he was caught in the air by an Omega Samson shouted by surprise and so was in Darkseid's arms.  
He punched him in the nosebefore he slapped him, before he started cleaning the blood if his nose with his hands he said trying to get away.  
-We can continue. – He said in his direction took him in his arms and took him and so took his lips, were warm and he carried him amid the kiss and so opened with gallows his mouth and thrust his tongue he passed through the Sky of his mouth , and so Bruce thought this game is for two and so replied with his tongue and so fought, struggling and passing his tongues within both mouths, panting...  
\- You want more? – asked between kisses and panting.  
\- Yes. – Rosnou Darkseid. – My Libido. – growled.  
-Like... an inferior being... – DIzia Darkseid evaluating the incredibly familiar man.-Damnyou.  
And he grabbed him and kissed him again with violence nibbling his lips, with everything and so they crossed towards the open portal of the maternal box.  
And he realized late Darkseid was hard and more receptive that he could expect... Pressing it on your hard limb.  
And so he was taken into Darkseid 's arms amid his flight and he was kissed and groped... Towards the... Mr. Apokolips.  
And he perceived the red skies of Apokolips, and so amid kisses and panting he was in a building, his fortress by the way...  
And he was the first to get air...  
-I need some air... Panted.  
And so he noted that he was in an immense fortress, and Darkseid kept biting and sucking, he was raising his bat blouse up by pinching his nipples and sucking him moan with the sensation...  
It was a place of ample windows and pillars with a staircase he breathed amidthe Chupin his neck Darkseid lifted his blouse, and ripped off his sorry playing on the floor...  
And at the same time he saw out of the window He watched the sky in Superman's flight that he fought with Parademonios in heaven of apokolips and other heroes and there to Horizon Wonder Woman struggling with some furies...   
The portal was still open... And it was still sucking parademonios...  
And so he was pushed toward a staircase and Darkseid continued his attack on his nipple alternated between the left and right and throwing his breastplate armor away removing his clothes in the process...  
And so he purroned and moaned there was Grandma goodness who was there giving lashes in some prisoners, the thrill of that hot feeling of being groped, and he replied let him be sucked there was a huge and fluffy bed, and he groaned amid the nevoa of luxury and PR Make, and he was thrown, and so he struggled really he didn't want to be fucked by Darkseid, and he tried to loosen up.  
-Wait... – Resfolegou. Said. – Wait... – tried in the middle of the body that pressed him in bed he lowered his pants with violence and plugling along his underwear leaving only his boots on him, and his shirt being lifted he gasped when he felt the air in his penis...  
And he pushed him in the bed more and so he stopped abruptly and bit his nipple again and as he sucked and licked the Juncao of his collarbone and he resfolegou and moan of pleasure his hands were placed aloft without realizing amid the Groans he growled at his neck realizing that he was taking off his own armor, and rubbing himself in it was heavy, he was alternating in recovering the notion of reality amid pleasure, he realized that he would have sex...  
Enlarging his eyes he restirred wanting in some way to release himself, and being rewarded with a growl, and feeling a lump upon him, he perceived amid the groans and panting that they were rubbing and he had his hands placed on a mast was Thick full of veins and he had hands on his penis, he himself was 18 centimeters, but that masts was enormous, much larger, if he had difficulty in entering some vagina who would doubt that enter it more thanonce, and So he was handled in pumping Darkseid 's penis and the firm and big hands were pumping his penis...  
And he moved trying to twist away he had changed his mind...  
\- So you never... – said Darkseid.  
-What are you doing? -He Gasped.  
-Am I the only one? -I wanted to know the Lord of Apokolips between their bodies rubbing themselves.  
– Wanted to know Darkseid close to his lips.  
He took his lips and chin and approached dangerously.  
Answer. – Ordered to stop on top of it by pressing it on the mattress.  
He stopped unexpectedly and replied.  
Never. Said. -Never with another man. Concluded.  
Good. – He growled at him by catching his penis in his hands.  
-Hold on a second. -He tried, he got a grip. Panted.  
Yes? -It said Darkseid.  
-I never...? -I was trying to say.  
-Never, what? – asked Darkseid.  
He moved and said so red he'd down his neck like a chili.  
-I've never had sex with a manbut you. – he said.  
He stood still and Darkseid surrounded his hole with his finger and asked with a shallow skein of his finger in his hole,  
\- Then no one has ever touched you. – he asked. – Nobody ever fucked you, and didn't touch your hole? – he asked. – Besides me. – he asked.  
-No... – said almost panting trying to deflect the gaze at Darkseid 's hands pulling his face in front of his face. – Just you. – he said.  
-You've never had sex with a man? – asked Darkseid in his direction completely aware of his words.  
-He made the move with the seizure head...  
-Answer with words, Batman. – Rosnou Darkseid.  
And he said with a fearful expression...  
-No, never... – it said. – Only you were my first. – he said.  
-Well... – said Darkseid. – It's good to be the first. – he said.  
-I never... – I was trying to say. – He stopped abruptly in stirring his hole and also in rubbing on him he looked directlyinto his eyes with both hands next to his head...  
And they never touched you here. – Asked Darkseid by surrounding his hole with his fingers.  
And so he spoke toward him... Afflicted and panting.  
-No... – said wriggling to firm hands to keep him still.  
He gasped and said. -I've never had sex with a man. -He repeated his reckless wriggling.  
Never. -He said.  
And he growled and so he said with apparent pride.  
-It's good to know I'm the first to claim you. – He said  
\- Wait a minute.-he did.  
-You don't have to worry. - He said.  
– I think I'm not prepared... – tried to argue.  
-Oh, I doubt it, you 're very excited. – and we've gone too far to let that pass. – he said.  
And he stayed in the fight between having sex when a hand surrounded his entrance amid the frotage and so he gated.  
-I don't think it's going to fit he said. – Trying to argue. – I never thought... – Tried  
And so he laughed between his lips and said.  
-It's too late for that. Said. -I'm excited, and you volunteered. – Said. – No one will come. – he said. – And you're also excited. – said squeezing his hard limb.  
-The league... You wouldn't want to know how I got here, wouldn't be glad that if I faint in hours I planet will be nothing but wreckage. – Trying to get loose argue.  
-It's clear how the league would reduce my planet to debris. – And so he blew. – Since when with several Parademonios attacking your planet and the Superman contained in a fight and the members of the league very busy fighting around the planet earth would make sex call their attention.-he asked.  
Not. -He said answering. -I don't think so. Said.  
\- You 'll like it.-it said. – Like the other times. – he said.  
– I will give pleasure to you. – He said stroking his face, peppering kisses on his face. – You can experience an immense pleasure. – said. – I want to love your hot body. – he told him planting kisses on his chest nibbling his nipples.  
And he groan and so he tried to loosen his hands were caught and placed above his head.  
Waiting. – He tried to argue – Alguism can come. – tried it. – the league may appear.-He tried.  
-Often we must use the power of his enemy against him. I thought the Dark Knight, but this power was a double-edged knife.  
-No... – said DarkseiD. – They are very busy struggling, to worry about it. – Said. – They don't even know where you are now, everyone's busy fighting.  
He gasped the promise of eminent sex was fearful and tantating at the same time  
-Would you rather be participative, or would you rather I tie you up?-he asked.  
-I don't like being tied up. -I said on the defensive. - You 're not going to fit. – he said with an explanation oobvious.


	3. Chapter 3

Descend Of The Darkness Chapter 03  
-I'il do it again. – Dakseidsaid,-or do you behave yourself, or would you rather I tie you up? – asked Darkseid.  
-I'm going to behave. – He said with awe.  
-But I never... – tried to say. – I did not... – he gasped. – You 're too big.  
There's. " Darkseid said by observing the apprehensive gaze of his future sex partner." I see you never knew about preparation.  
-No... – said Batman with a minimal voice and his face turned red.  
-I just had sex with women. Said.  
-Oh, I see. -He said.  
Understand. - And so he spoke.-Stay here, don't leave. – Ordered with a kiss on his chin and rising.  
Right. -And so Batman stood still.  
-I'il Get you ready. – He said and so he stood up his body was hot he didn't know if he really wanted to have sex, but if he tried to escape he would be chased, and so he stayed in bed.  
Watching Darkseid go towards a drawer took out a long glass and with liquid and he turned to bed and stood hovering while he unpacked altogether and so he saw what he did panting and ReindyR in the bed dragged up with The legs of your boots until you hit the grill.  
Never that he imagined... That mast... How did that fit into him?  
It was more than 18cm, 22 centimeters in a Misday, great long straight with veins and dripping between his purple and stony legs, he looked around and so he approached pulling his legs and pushing him away to the air keeping him In bed in bed with his weight, and he would climb into bed he stood between his legs opening them wide.  
And he squirted trying to escape to get a strapping slap, which made him stop with a traffic and his hand on his face.  
-It's not going to fit. -He said in fear.  
-Yes, you are. – Said Darkseid.-Calm down if you relax will fit. – he says. – Don't worry. – it said.  
-Hold on a second. – He panicked, squirted trying to close his legs, keep away, but was pulled with violence and received slaps on his face and one on each side enough to pluck blood from his lips and turn red and stop his escape attempts , and so he was pulled with violence in the midst of the bed resfolegating and so strong tapas in his thighs getting a shrill scream, and so he growled in his direction.  
-Calm down. – Growled him towards him,  
And doing it stalling and stopping with a red face, getting a growl.  
-Calm down, now, I'm not going to hurt you. – Repeated.  
But. Tried to.  
Not. Growled. – Unless you make things harder, it's really going to hurt. -He said he was arresting him in bed.  
And so he stood still and so faced for a few moments.  
And so he stood still and received a kiss of approval.  
The new God approached intimately with the glass at his side and said holding his arms above his head, and getting in the middle of him between his legs. – You just need to relax. Said.  
And he ended up not talking any more by deflecting his face until Darkseid grabbed his chin in his hands and approached with his flaming eyes.  
-Look at me. Ordered.  
And so he did. - Do i Need to contain you?-you asked.  
Not. -He said fast.  
-Are you going to behave? Asked.  
Yes. – Gasped...  
-So you're not running away? Asked.  
Not. Said.  
-You're not going to make things difficult? Asked.  
-No...-he said.  
– I prefer an active partner, than commit a rape. – Said Darkseid.  
-I'm just not sure how to do it. -He tried to argue.  
And he got a kiss on his lips. -Don't worry about it. -He said peppering kisses on his face. -I'll take good care of you. Said.  
– It's going to be likeyour first time, it 's going to be hot, you'll love it. – said Darkseid.  
-And that...-Tried to talk.  
-You don't have to worry. -He said. -Leave it to me.   
-Okay, then. – Said Batman  
Right. – Said Darkseid in the midst of his legs dragging upon him gradually forcing him lying on the bed, and so they were naked and began to rub and suck again.  
And so he looked around. While he then began sucking his nipples by tearing the rest of his armor, and so he took his arms, and he was pulled and stroking putting his arms above the bedside of the bed with the sheets and so kissed and at that time he fastened them with the sheets in the G Rades Bed  
Waiting. Tried to.  
Caution. Said.  
-Please... – begged. -Untie Me. -You asked--andI'm not going to run away.-begged.  
And so showing his eyes towards Darkseid and made a very beautiful Pouicinho, Darkseid Groan and this action made him untie.  
And so he opened his legs, and pushed her away widely and as wide as possible, and Darkseid stood between his legs and kneeling in the middle of the bed, and so he took the lubricant, and spread it on his fingers.  
And so he surrounded his entrance and so he put his middle finger inserting little by little, Batman gasped observing every move and so he ganted an o in his mouth, moaning for every inch, getting an ai for every inch Into it, to the root. That would come in until he got his whole middle finger in it and so stopped for minutes and so began to leave and so he started to come in until he slowly walked in and out until he went more and faster,  
Every time he walked in, he was getting a moan until he dropped a little squeegish.  
And he listened to Darkseid say in a happy voice. – Really Virgin and tight. – he said licking his lips.  
-It's very soft and warm inside you. – I don't expect the time to be inside you. – Darkseidsaid.  
And he gasped in anticipation...  
And he kind of tried to restrain his moans when Darkseid without worrying about stopping pulled his neck towards her face-to-face in half as he walked in and out and said in a warning tone.  
-Don't be afraid to moan. -He said. I Want to hear your voice. – He said he was pushing and putting more and faster. – I want to hear you, your voice, and I want to know how much you likeit. – he said, giving little kisses on his lips, and so he gasped and gave an affirmative shout, amid The increasing stockades.  
At least it was uncomfortable, he was preparing him while stroked his peniswith the otherway and so he pulled the foreskin and pumped at the same increasing speed that followed with the rising stockades of his hole.  
-How are you feeling? – asked Darkseid.  
-DoI. – said in a folego, he walked in and out, amid the coming and going. – A little uncomfortable  
– And so Darkseid spoke between his fingers inside him, amid entering and leaving.  
-You don't have to worry. – Darkseidsaid. – Itwill get better. – he said. – You will like it. – and so it started to go faster.  
And he breathed and so he ganted and so amid the more and faster stockades, he felt hitting a spot, in a place that made him scream and see stars, a huge constellation and he arched his back.  
-Where... – gasped amid an acute scream.  
And so Darkseid said. – It's your prostate. – he said in the midst of his movements in and out ever faster.  
-Oh, good. I'm going to eat you and I'm loving feeling my fingers inside you. Said.  
-I'm expecting. - And so he said in the middle of the stockades. – are you liking how I promised? – asked.  
And he made a motion with the affirmative head amid the beats in and out while resfolegating choking and pulling the air amid his groans.  
-Answer me, Batman. – Ordered with a squeeze on his penis ever harder leaking. – With words. – he said.  
-It's... – gasped. I'm.  
-And what? -You ordered Darkseid.  
-It tastes good. Said. -I'm enjoying it. – he said between panting and the beats and little cricks.  
-I know you are – I said. -Your moans of pleasure say so.  
And so Darkseid laughed and gave a little abrupt stop, and so added another finger, and so resumed beating at this wonderful point in and out forming shear movements within him and so he beat amid his screams and groans every time Higher.  
And so he himself feeling stiff with his teeth scraping the length of his penis he trembled and panting didn't know how many times he could come, but knew Darkseid would use him as much as he wanted.  
And so he moaned and resfoleted his legs tremmied and he felt hard again he liked his penis inside of Darkseid 's talented mouth and so he kept screaming and moaning amid his fingers beating inside him.  
Now there were three and so he felt uncomfortable panting and made scissor movement never stopping beating on his prostate where he screamed ever louder and roucally and so he came again, and again Darkseid swallowed everything.  
And so amid the motions he gasped and felt his penis hard and in that hour Darkseid amid his groans and beats in and out, swallowed his penis again, and he cried and cried amid the lips that sucked him teeth Scraping and climbing and descending more and faster, and so he pumped him to come once more.  
-I'il come. – He gasped, and even as he screamed Darkseid He would not stop and suck with vigor and Batman moaned screamed and amid those movements in and out and that double stimulation, and so he came to puffing and moaning.  
And so he came out of his penis he gasped his fingers out of his hole and felt spasms and so he felt empty.  
At this hour Darkseid moved nearer with his hands on his penis guiding into his hole, and in this hour Bruce was pushed to bed, forced to lie down, while Darkseid stood in Above it by inserting more and more into it.  
And so he thought to fight a little harder things and who knows how to make him more excited and decided...  
-Wait... – Gasping and panting while that penis entered increasingly stopping briefly, his body trapped in bed, and Darkseid upon him and pressing him on the mattress, and so listening to a growl in his ear and feeling his butt more In the air, and his legs scattered.  
Tight. – Rosnou ignoring his debating, that his partner was underneath it, entering millimetre per millimetre and stopping moments within it with only a part of the penis and not yet completely seated, for later Continue and go through each ring of muscle.  
-And as I had not fucked before. – Said Darkseid with appreciation.  
Waiting. – He tried and he gaspbled on him with that Bruce was trying to talk.  
And he would hear a growl in his direction.  
– Wait... – gasped. And as if there was no end, and did not care for his request he continued until he passed through a few more rings and passed and so beating with everything in it until he put himself completely, to the root his balls They knocked on their buttocks and received a growing cry as they entered and so he cried with tears in his eyes and was completely within him, filling all of it.  
He heard it was sore that the first penetration hurt, but said nothing of the second, after all that differs from the first to the second, but did not know it was so much, he heard also that after a few seconds it would be good that he would like it, his data ... Those data he collected were wrongs, were good 3 minutes he stood on top of him with his penis inside him, and he felt full wanted to expel that huge penis, it should be good, he should relax.  
And so he pulled away and gaping legs and so he began to retreat and so almost all the length leaving only his head, and so he shoved again for 10 minutes and he repeated the slow process of knocking and back, which of Slow and painful fuck, who said it was good, that was wonderful, was a whore of a liar, it hurt a lot, but had a crazy sensation he liked and ached at the same time.  
-Please, take it off. Panted. – It hurts. – it was trying to refolegating feeling uncomfortable to be too full.  
-Calm down. – Darkseidsaid.  
-Or not... – Gemeu between beats and beats, was improving, but it still hurt, the enters and exits and he went slowly trying to be pleasurable, but did not give... It was maddening those sensations --or not... Someone... The league... – and so in the midst of the stocked, he had his "naked"stock ever faster, screams tears and groans but what was worse were not the stocked the sovereign began to pump his penis at the same velocity of the stocked that they were Ever faster, it was a constant beat, he knew it would be painful, but did not know that it would be so much, he cried and Gemia, was different from the fingers previously.  
And he cried amid the movement in and out and so he breathed and Darkseid whispered in his ear licking the tears from his face.  
\- Chi.. Chi... – said Darkseid calming him down, calm him down. – said in the midst of the slow movements of going and coming entering with full length and leaving just the head. – and so he spoke amid the rhythmic beats with pumping the Your penis at the same speed.  
And so amid the stockades he pumped his penis that even if hard he felt pain of penetration, it was tasty but torturant.  
Tight. " Darkseid said in the midst of his blows and his grownings he really felt the grip of the inner walls amid the weeping of his sex partner.  
And so stocked for several minutes, and just when he would beg him to stop, he listened to Darkseid's traffic,-try to relax. – said Darkseid,  
And amid the slow beats, They were constant and nonstop, yet he tried in the midst of the crying, he spoke.  
-I'm trying to. – Said with a particularly powerful brutal and blunt stockade, he felt electric waves, saw stars in his eyes, where he cried a shrill traffic, not of pain was a powerful mixture of pain and pleasure the pain gave way to pleasure and more pleasure, and so he cried and T Asked a question. Where? Tried to.  
-Here, isn't it? – Asked Darkseid by changing the angle of his blows, hitting that place, which made him wriggle and snorting, and that with it stood more and faster, not enough to hurt, but enough to snorting and Bother you.  
Yes. – Said Batman getting the blows in and out of him being pushed and pulled his butt, lifted with the rising blows in and out of him, Darkseid held and pulled on his shoulders and down holding on his hips To keep him in place.  
And while Darkseid was enjoying staying inside of him stocking up and burying his testicles and beating his skin against skin, but it was a little hard he realized he was going faster.  
-And your prostate. – Said Darkseid. – and he breathed and ganted and for every beat in his prostate a scream and so followed in a cacophony of his cries of pleasure and pain he resfoleted moaned and screamed amid the clenching blows of his prostate.  
Hot. " Darkseid said in the midst of his movements." And so he whispered more to himself initially than to Batman. – he whispered in his ear and lips and so he was puzzled momentarily. – I never thought you'd actually be submissive. – it said. – that you would accept being fucked without trying to escape more forcefully.-I did.  
He gasped amid the stockades and opened his eyes further, and moved his lips into his and so Batman spoke. -If I tried what would you do? – He asked amid the wheezing of rhythmic beats.  
He snari with moments in and out and began to speak without ever stopping in and out. -I would have pitched you in this four-bed. Said. - You 'd get your butt out of the air and I'd eat you with violence. – he said. – I always wondered what it was like to be inside you. – it said. – but I never had the chance. – and so it kept beating.  
Darkseid wanted to eat him for a long time he was moaning and growls at will. – You 're so tight. – said in the midst of the blows.  
It was so tasty inside him, tight and warm it was wonderful inside him, a true virgin, he gated and he whispered things amid his beating in and out of Batman. – You are so tasty. – it said in the midst of the stored in and out of it more and faster. – and so he breathed with every word.  
And so he received a laugh and a lick, and so redoubled his efforts, in his penetration beating more and faster amid his panting, and river and such shame, felt dirty a prostitute he felt pain mingled with pleasure waves of electricity. – You 're mine. – said Darkseid with possessiveness and all the lust of that seine of sex that was customary. – I am the first and only.  
– Fuck... Stop... – tried to say Batman amid the moves of coming and going.  
– You 're all mine. – Repeated Darkseid.  
Hitting that point fast and accurate. – I will give you so much pleasure, everything you want. – It said in the midst of the beats more and faster.  
-Would you stay with me? - He asked amid the increasingly swift and overwhelming beats.  
He didn't answer at the time, it was confusing, one thing was sex without compromise, another was to take a relationship with a conqueror despot, where it took him, thought.  
Answer. – He ordered in an order in his direction after moments of silence.  
\- I don't know... – gasped amid blows. – I need something concrete. – it said between the stocked and your body being handled. – and very early. – he said among panting.  
Amid hiss his panting and screaming.  
– You 're all Mine now, so. – Rosnava. – More maddening and bristled storage, beating and beating directly on his prostate. – Tried to talk. – I'm not... -I was trying to formulate words amid the sensations. -I don't belong to you. Cried. – SUAS hands scratching or trying to scratch the coast and arms of Darkseid trying to hold him like a lifeboat.  
SUAS legs levered to the air, were tryingtoNof the SE andnsnarling on the hips of Darkseid.  
-I'm not... Just do it. – Asked amid the arch of his back and the frenetic stockades in and out, and his constant screams for each stocked a scream.  
The bed began to swing and every stroke and every stoop comes and goes he breathed and arched through stars and the emperor of Apokolips making love swear sucking his neck by taking his lips amid his screams.  
He was very emotional when he had sex, possessive and liked to give orders in bed. – And just this once? – tried to speak amid the panting.  
Not. -He growled at him. – There will be others. – Rosnava with each blow  
\- And I'm going to be fucked by you more often? – he asked.  
Yes. – Replied Darkseid. – Yes. – repeated.  
– You 'll love it, every time I screw you you'll love it like now. – he said.  
-I'm going to find you. -He said hitting and beating fast and swift in and out.  
– I'm going to suck your dick, eat you wherever you are, no matter where. – Said pushing with all the skin noise against unstopped skin. -I'm going to kidnap you. -I'm going to screw you anywhere, I'll tie up and have an audience. -It said in the midst of the overwhelming blows.  
-Come on, please. – Groan between beats. – And so received a laugh and a panting and more blows without stopping. -Please? – Repeated Darkseid. – What do you want? – Rosnava he beating in that tight greedy cave, which swallowed his penis and hungry his penis.  
– More.... – said in the midst of the blows. – More... – Repeated Batman,  
And Darkseid wondered very much. – What do you want? - I wondered.  
Beating nonstop. – And so he gasped in and out.  
– Faster. – Asked between groans and screams.  
-And so I obey. – Said Darkseid, reaching with ferocity his prostate with fury and PrecisHe beat him in with everything and making him scream more and more roucally madly for every crazy beat and summarizing the moaning and screaming High and strident between thebed swing.  
And so the quicker the overwhelming sensation of pleasure and pain at the same time, of course the discomfort at the base of the spine was there, but it was mixed to the pleasure and so it moaned and the skin tapas against skin and removing and putting everything in and out of it , making him feel a wave of pleasure bothers him, and so he screamed and breathed sweat dripping from his body the smell of sex impregnating the air.  
Groan amid the beats, in and out, in and out reaching without mercy his prostate faster and quicker overwhelming.  
The pressure of your low belly your balls tightening and your traffic.  
-I'il come. – Cried amid screams and blows.  
And it was summing up to a myriad and madness of sensations of pleasure and screams amid the ever-faster blows of his penis in and out of him hitting his prostate without mercy.  
And he would drag and stir his legs around the sides of the bed amid the blows, he breathed and moaned sinking his fingernails the best he could on Darkseid 's arms and back as a lifeboat.  
And he came copiously with long squirts between his stomachs, and so he gated and resfoleted amid his orgasm and he heard a snarling of Darkseid while he unexpectedly tightened his walls Inside the Darkseidpenis.  
And this which redoubled its efforts, but thus Darkseid redoubled the gallows to the Precisas a pistin and out of it, ganing and moaning, and so amid the blows and beating of the skin the sucking noise Wet, the skin beats against skin he felt Darkseid come milking shortly afterwards.  
And as a squirt it was warm, and it overflowing through the sides and it kept beating, and his hands, pumping his penis that was more and more excited, but he was still hard and kept beating and listening to his growling and moaning and so he screamed with hoarseness he g The beats in and out the wet slap the sucking noise when it hit his hole in and out with his soggy pit.  
And he screamed and screamed in the midst of beating his bodies and moaning and moaning and resfolegated and listened to Darkseid 's swear in his ear stealing kisses amid his cries sometimes muffled by his lips.  
And so he kept hitting it was apisthitting his prostate with more will and fury and determination and so he came both at the same time and so he milled the rest within them with some shallow blows and still reaching his prostate a last Time, soit stops.  
Batman giving his last cries and groans up to while Darkseid 's hands pulled his braand rubbed on him and pulled up intertwined hands, and so he stood inside him hugging He kissing his nipples groping his body, still buried was in the middle of his legs and so he resfolegava and moaned Pos coitus and so he looked around via the stained glass that the Cis u Dark and the noise of fighting the air and several heroes of the league, the fight of Apokolips with the heroes continued and so the portals were still open.  
And he was getting kisses andchupon his nipples and so he just rested for several minutes, He knew how long he was being fucked, but it must have lasted good hours of combat were approximately 3 hours and a half of fuck, according to his calculuss.  
In that situation the only thing he had dressed was his Batman boot, and givingksEid stroking his body by planting kisses and chupleaving finger marks and gettingringhis Hips with the marks of Darkseid's fingers, his nipples were red and at that time the left nipple was being sucked by a talented mouth and they lay down , and he stood still while moaning and with Darkseid He stood over her standing sucking her neck and grabbing her face and kissing and after a while, they stood stills he said.  
– When will we get up? – Asked with sweetness and pretending fear and insecurity, he was apprehensive, of course, as to the fact of having given his virginity and having sex more than once with Darkseid, but it was good to divert the attention of the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Descend of The Darkness  
And Darkseid went in his ear and said. – Then. – and he spoke in his ear. – One more time here. – Darkseidsaid.-Then I'll let you get up. – he said. – I'm not done yet. – he said.  
\- You 're a wonderful hot cave. – Darkseid said by stroking him with his hands on his body.  
-Appetize. – said Darkseid, sucking his neck and sniffing him. – I want to fuck you whenever I can. – it said in the midst of the Chup. – I'm going to kidnap you and tie you up and fuck you. – it said. – It will Have an audience, I'll eat you in every place I can find. -He said he was taking his face and kissing his lips.  
And he seemed to be someone who likes to show off, must like the audience.  
Batman breathed and thought that diverting Darkseid 's attention functioned more than expected, he did not know how long it stood there, but for it was getting more and more difficult to find an escape route, and he had containment measures for most Of the plans and the possible death of Darkseid, but he did not have a plant for sex with Darkseid, that situation was an improvisating by dangerous impulse.  
And he did not know how long it was between the time of rest he still buried within him and so hardened again, he gasped, and asked frightened. Again?  
Yes. -Rosnou Darkseid amid the blows. – and he resumed the beats, but slower reaching that sweet spot of him, was slow and restrained, but was no less pleasurable, he liked slow too and moaned and resfolegava amid the slow blows, man Between his legs scattered the war out there, he being fucked, watched them lying down while there were heroes fighting, and after that he felt the inconvenience of that penis.  
And so it was increasingly fast and fierce and amid its acute screams, and he felt his penis being squeezed and pumped at the increasing velocity in which he reached his prostate and his testicles tightened the pressure, amid the blows, and at this hour he Gasped and said between chokes.   
-I'm coming. Cried. – And so he heard a growl amid the blows in and out of it.  
-Me too. – Said the Lord of Apokolips, amid the screams and so they came together, and so Darkseid milking his penis within it until it stops and gets soft, and so they stayed a few more minutes lying still in it.  
And after a while he got up and so he withdrew with a tug releasing a load of sperm from inside him trickling down like a brook from within him, forming a can on the sheets, and so he felt the spasms of his hole, legs and thighs tremules , and was dilated and felt open and close, letting him gasp and a scream with the brusque tug.  
And they were lying side by side and while Darkseid played with his penis and then a time stopped recovering the breath and resting and he saw through the stained glass windows the fight outside were in silence.  
And so Darkseid after a while stood up and picked up a rag and at this time he wiped his wet penis, and he headed toward Batman and began to pass the rag on his abdomen that had his semen and went down by his penis also wiping and so was in Di Rection to his hole by sticking and removing his fluids, and so he breathed and after a while admiring his work, from a stretched hole, and so he to give little kisses before he let him loose.  
\- You can take a shower and change. – he said he was pulling away from the edge of the bed and pushing his clothes on the side and throwing his boots together, and putting his own scrapped steals to one side .  
Batman was trembling, but he felt the pain of penetration and so he crawled to the edge of the bed being pulled toward a corridor, trying to lift to almost falling into the arms of Darkseid and staying a minute To balance himself, and so he went and began to go towards the bathroom and being taken towards the bathroom and being washed with care and possessiveness,  
And so it was dry moments later and he was taken back down the hallway and picking up his clothes scattered and so he collected them and dressed them and put an alert in the process the base of his spine ached.  
And so he dressed himself completely slowly ashe fished his clothes scattered throughout the entrance and commode as he was practically like abreadcrumb Trail So to speak, and he was observed by Darkseid who changed, wasmissing only the mask.  
And he addressed that stained-glass window between the pillars and so he looked back at the fight was pretty fierce and so spotted Superman in the sky and so he saw flying fighting against Kalibak.  
-I wanted to know your fetish with my spores. – Growled him towards him. – Do you like this so much trying to destroy my planet? – He inquied in his direction.  
-You like to screw, virgins? – Asked in reply.  
-Funny, Batman. – Rosnou Darkseid. – Answer. – He ordered more dangerously approaching him.  
And he laughed, dropping a fuse and moving away from Darkseid.  
-A little, I found this a great idea at first, sometimes repetition can work. Said.  
-A king needs a kingdom. – Said Batman.  
\- Touche. – said Darkseid.  
And so he laughed by putting two feet back away.  
\- You 're going to deactivate the spores. – Ordered Darkseid in his direction.  
Not. -I said with a laugh.  
Not? – Repeated Darkseid. – I could kill you. – said in a tone of threat.  
-Can you force me to do that? – Asked the boob, it was more to try luck found.  
\- You want to screw me more often? – asked in defiance.  
-I could really kill you now, Batman. – Said the Lord of Apokolips closing his fists with his eyes shining the Omega Samson.  
-Yes, ´ could, but he didn't. – Said Batman. – you 'd rather screw me. – he said moving away when Dakrseid He looked in his direction licking his lips, almost pulling his head in a few seconds to deviating.  
Yes. – He said in his direction approaching dangerously.  
-What do you think would be better? – Asked Batman.  
-And we could make a deal? – Asked the Lord of Apokolips. – Do you want to fuck me? – asked Darkseid – more times. – he said.  
-What kind of deal would that be? – asked Batman.  
Sex. – Said Darkseid in his direction approaching and stroking his hair.  
\- You can benefit. – said Darkseid.  
-Benefit me? – Repeated Batman. – What do I get, besides a fuck?-I wanted to know.  
-It could be beneficial. – Said Darkseid.  
-What kind of benefit would that be? – he asked.  
-Who would never want to have someone who can fuck well fucked. – Said Darkseid. – Give pleasure like me, for example. – he said. – and always learn a little more just with a partner. – it said. – I am exclusive. – And I could teach you my methods. – it said. – A lesson to be your coach. – he said.  
-I don't know about exclusivity. -He said. -But I also like to have sex with women. – Said Batman.  
He heard a possessive growling going in his dangerously pressed direction on the wall.  
He looked in his direction for seconds before the glow of the omega-saying Samson arose.  
-Do you like women? – asked Darkseid. – You are very submissive in bed.-he said.  
-Of course I like it. - He said.  
-At least until you screw me. He responded angrily.  
\- You don't seem to have experience. – said Darkseid.  
-It's my first time – Rosnou. - You 're the only man I've ever been with.  
-I noticed. – Said DarksEid.  
Yes. -He said. – But now, I think about sex who knows... – said in a good sound that line of sight.  
Darkseid added one by one and thought that the word that was in the air where he did not like where that thought took him, and the marking of territory on this path took him.-I don't share. – Rosnou Darkseid with all that feeling of ownership and Testosterone.  
-I'm not totally gay. -He tried to walk away.  
-No...-Ironized. -Of course not. – Said Darkseid.  
-I'm not going to let other men touch you. – Said Darkseid.  
-And I don't know if I want women either. – Bruce said. – Now, I feel confused. – he said.  
-In my case, I said Darkseid. – I prefer exclusivity.-Said  
Right. – Said Batman, perceiving egocentrism, he really thought himself... You wanted to mark territory and you were finding your owner?  
He could use that in his favor. – You keep the parademonios in apokolips, Retreat and retreat. – I said. – I deactivate the spores after four days. – he said. – and so they were deactivated in hibernation state. – and we will have Intimate and sexual contact. Said. -Just you and me. -He said. – If you want exclusivity, I'll let you have me as you want. – he said. – But in my condition. – said Batman.  
-What do I get out of it? – Asked Darkseid.  
I. – He said in his direction. – As you said yourself. -I'm a fine prize. Said. - You can have me anytime you want. – I said. – I'd be lucky to have you inside me, and let F havesex with me.  
-Is that so? – Hit Darkseid.  
\- You have a chance to kill me now, and take the risk of losing a good tail, or I could retreat and try to disarm the spores.-and if after four days you don't attack I can turn off the spores.-I did . – I turn off the spores and you decide what to do with me. – I said. – I'm at your service. – he said.  
-Impressive and very familiar. " Darkseid said - you and able to kill billions of my planet and in exchange for my retreat save your planet. -He said.  
– I am impressed and admired, we are very alike. – said Darkseid. – Do you think it would be that easy? – asked Darkseid. – Bargain in exchange for your body. – I said. – and sex?  
-You think that's so weird? Asked. – You took my virginity you're the first. -It said. – This and the second time, apart from the footprints of the previous invasions – Don't you want to remain the only one?-he asked.  
-Well...-it said. – I was the first to enjoy your hot cave. -He said with a smile. – And use your body and libido as a weapon. – Said Darkseid.  
– You have a footprint. – said Batman. – and someone said that to me once, a long time ago. – said. – that our body is a weapon. – he said with a smile.  
-I'm sure that's a good deal. – Said Darkseid evaluating it. – and I am well accomplished in knowing that I am your first even if it comes to be a beautiful business. – I said. – I could force you now on this floor and screw you again. – Said Darkseid.  
-Not from afar... – Snarled the bat man away. -Not now. Said. -We can play. -He said. – Later.  
-It's a good game. – Said Darkseid. –  
-Yes, a good game where you play two. – Said the Dark Knight. -And thank you. -He said smiling.  
-For what? – Asked Darkseid,  
And so Batman said Red. – Because you said I'm hot. -I had an idea I was seductive. Said. – But, it's the first time I've heard it that way. -He said. -A man. Said.  
Yes. - Darkseid said approaching him dangerously and hugging him with his hands groping his butt, receiving a traffic, when he put his hands inside his pants, and encircling the hole giving him the right to give a shrieking shout when the Fingers entered this greedy hole with spasms. – You 're really hot.  
-We can play this game for now. Said. -But not now. -Said in a traffic.  
While the man was trying to get away with his fingers inside him, at that time, they would fit three, he gasped...  
And so he approached Darkseid more and more...  
He planted a kiss on his lips leaving him stunned and simply he approached the kissed and distracting the man he was slowly taking his fingers from his hole and thus distaying himself...  
And so he escaped and ran down the stairwells and left the place he passed through the gate.  
-Your RA is very dangerous, Batman. – said Darkseid he had reached him – and you and the most dangerous of them, I will tame you. – said approaching increasingly chasing after him  
-Let's put on a new level this game. – Said Darkseid.  
-Well, maybe you can tame me, but I'm going to work. – Said Batman.  
\- You 're too dangerous to be free. – said Darkseid. – he's got his arm. – He needs someone to keep him on the leash. – he said. – I could arrest you here and now. – said. – and to screw you until nightfall. – said .  
-Never, don't think. – Said the bat man trying to loosen himself from the grip.  
-But wasn't it good for you? -He asked seducingly in his direction.  
-Yes, it was. – he said to move away.  
-Then we can continue. – Said Batman.  
-I'm going to eat you anywhere. – Darkseidsaid.  
Promises. -Batted, Batman. – Only promises. – it said.  
He heard a growl in his direction.  
– You can try, but you'd have to catch me.-it said, Batman.  
-And so he spoke. – I never retreat to a challenge, Batman. -Continued the Lord of Apokolips a Dark Knight astonished at full. – I need a soldier of his kind. – and so he struck him in full moments before he swam in a somersault, using his Omega rays he struck  
Instead of disintegrating he was transported to a few centimeters in front of the Lord of Apokolips who held him again by the neck lifting him to the top.  
And again the idea arose... Who knows twice...  
And so when he was in the hands of Darkseid He approached and kissed the kiss this time longer, long only lips, but Darkseid seemed to have other ideas, farther away than the Dark Knight himself would have courage To go for the last time, especially in full battle and outdoors.  
He kissed him stroking his head his hair, he deepened the kiss, his tongue without asking permission in his mouth, and opened the bat man's mouth and thrust his tongue, a devastating kiss, where he passed inward, his tongue found Batman was tender and he had Footprint, and for his discomfort he began stroking his hips his body and thus groaning on his lips the Lord of Apokolips was eating him.... Sticking his hands in his pants... Looting the grip, just enough to keep in your arms...  
And he missed air and tried to take off Darkseid's lips...  
-I need some air. – He said in a single breath, saliva connected in their mouths...  
And so Darkseid said between bites in his ear. – I need more than a soldier, I need a lover, like you. – he said.  
And he thought that this game was a mistake, Darkseid was touching his butt groping and moaning sucking his neck, lifting his blouse and sucking on his nipples, Our thought was very good... His fingers entering his hole, he gave a hiccup of anticipation... It still hurt.  
And he heard the Lord of Apokolips After leaving a Chupao on his neck and nipples, pinching and sucking between the left and the right...  
\- You turn with me and not win the war, you may have won this battle, and saved your little planet.... Momentarily, but... – said amid the Hickey, He with evil air- you have lost your freedom. – he said with a smile.  
-No....-you heard it say...  
-No... – Repeated Darkseid without understanding...  
-I gave enough time for Superman to act... – he said.  
Same instant Super man flew at great speed toward the two men put with only one hand, Darkseid punched with enough fortheman, and meanwhile Bruce sUsbeaten in his Neck, still in her bra, he saw around him, several maternal boxes with portals sucking the parademonios, in his arms he used a stun-device, and thus a new punch toward the Stomach of the Lord of Apokolips, and the bat man who tried to loosen and wriggle from the grip and thus getting a surprise punch from Darkseid, and so with a scream and spitting Batman's blood cried out and with one of his parapet he pushed on Darkseid's chest, and with an immense electric discharge, the Lord of Apokolips fainted in his arms and Darkseid and the new God fell on his back with Batman on top of him, and this got loose falling on him and taking his hands off Darkseid ... That he realized that his hands were inside his pants...  
And he whispered in his ear, in an erotic and sinful way, and he retouching himself to take his fingers from his doorway.  
\- You have four days to uncover the spore puzzle, to deactivate the bombs. – said Batman... Pushing on your chest a data chip... – and continued. – 10-0 win, for me, Darkseid. – said.  
And it was seconds before a Superman flew towards him and helped him get up...  
-What's the matter? – Asked Superman stunned and extremely concerned by catching Batman from the top of Darkseid. – Did he hurt you? – He Moli you. – he asked.  
-No, no, no. Not exactly. Said.  
And at this hour, taking him away, noting swollen lips.  
And by helping to get up, and to see Darkseid wake up and with a punch in the face of Superman...  
And seeing around you all the members of the Justice League in your direction...  
-Let's settle this thing later, Batman. – Said Darkseid.  
-Yes, I believe so. Said.  
-There will be another Darkseidopportunity. – he said.  
– A next game. – Said Batman  
-We can play this game another time, Batman. – Said Darkseid...  
Opening a maternal box and hitting retreat and so minutes or seconds before Batman stroking his swollen lips in response...  
See. – Said Batman...  
While the gate was closed, Superman flew again and left a Batman that would unclench the grip and run away...  
And while he could not follow the Lord of Apokolips But it was late and so closed the gate with Darkseid beating in retreat.  
And so he stood still his swollen lips and his newly groped body, by the Lord of Apokolips, and he felt the Phantom touch...  
The new God had a footprint, it was what he found and was receptive to the touch...  
And so he felt his heart vibrate, nor by far thought he would actually fall into a game like this...  
And so he was paralyzed with how much a new God could do to him if he would just leave...  
And of course if he could use it in his favor, seduce Darkseid.  
And so he was rattled by his stupor for Superman was right in front of him...  
-Did he Moldo you? – Asked Superman, seemed worried...  
-No...-he said.  
-Bruce.... – It was Wonder Woman...  
-We saw him kiss and touch you. Said. – Your pants are a little low. Said. – And so she lifted the shield towards her...  
And so he realized for the first time the looks of everyone there in his direction... His hair was messy his torn hood and he was crumpled... Red swollen lips, had part of the torn pectoral and fingermarks, which he looked toward the shield of Diana's Hickey on his neck on both sides... As if it had just been fucked, it was not a decent image...  
And he really didn't have what to say at the time, that he would talk, playing seduction with the Lord of Apokolips? – would it be considered a whore...?  
-I.... – tried to formulate words... – It's not really what it looks like. – Said with minimal voice... – I tried to divert his attention. Said. – It turns out that it really is very receptive. -He said to look away.  
But you didn't need your stun was enough... And the expressions of all were minimal mixed between disgust and stun.  
-I'm taking him to watchtower for some tests. – Said John putting himself forward by enabling himself to position...  
-Wait... – Tried... – no need.  
Before they could say more he triggered the batwing and fled as fast as his bambas legs allowed for his bat plane.  
And he came as fast as he could get to the cave with his aching lumbar and his hole throbbing and having spasms he was moaning in pain.  
And without worrying about anything else the pain was enormous and so he arrived in the cave was removing the armor in the process in which he was walking through the cave and leaving pieces on the floor, and so he passed through a mirror to which he glimpsed every part of his body sucked and his nip The Reds and rocks marks on their thighs hips and the inner part of the Cochas.  
And so he went through the infirmary and took painkillers and went towards the Jacus and so entered he stayed hours and hour there enjoying the water.  
And so spent the last few hours, thinking of his sexual encounter that was submitted by Darkseid.  
And after a few more hours, he got up he grabbed his robe and he went towards the lab and pulled a blood sample and analyzed nthe computer, do more research on how he could manipulate Mr. Darkseid.  
And he realized that this could be the first of many times where they're going to have sex.  
At that time he now saw that in the tower data there was no attempted rape and sexual harassment by the dictator of Apokolips He really was the precursor of a new kind of game.  
And he steps through psychological examinations in his data, to tiara the doubt when his own sanity and various physical examinations, and blood just to get the idea that he may have contracted some alien disease, since he had unprotected sex .  
And with the help of J ´ onn 's data and rid hours after any concern with reference to alien diseases, he was clean, so observing him too much at the end of that night he went toward the tower coming out of the cave and Gathering data and thus returning the cave.  
And so he noticed an alien locator in his uniform, he could tell his allies, but he thought better and left...  
It should be by the time I touched him...  
And so he thought towards the computer...  
Darkseid He should be bisexual or his appearance was enough to stun the new God, attract the opposite sex and the same sex, the God after all was receptive, for seconds he ran out of Action when he saw his face, and so he thought of the Possibilities that could occur in case he was caught...  
He could use his physical attractions to seduce or control Darkseid This was a game sUjo, but there is also the possibility of Darkseid returning to force him if he Do not want, and to unravel the puzzle of the spores after all he had planted bombs for destruction of Apokolips, he had a great chance of being kidnapped...  
And of course Darkseid could do the same thing, it was quite possible that he had the idea of having intimate, sexual constant contact, and even wanted to maintain a sexual relationship... – and what he really promised.  
And so he noticed late in his bat uniform he had not taken the flare...  
Well it would be possible that hewill see him in his encounter to torture him...  
But it was more likely to have sex...  
And it's been a day...  
And so he with his wiretapping and various flares and trackers, found that Max Lorde was trying to bargain withRKseid and so his business was very suspicious.  
There was a meeting in Metropolises.  
And so he went towards the site was a business building and mixed residential in construction,  
There were two apartment models built and furnished as a model and these were one on the fifth floor Decimo , and the other on the ground floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Descend Of The Darkness – chapter – 05  
And so it was fully furnished and cozy, with leather sofas and salmon-coloured and very fluffy and he was one floor below there was an office model apartment and so he stood of stakeout waiting for the entry of Max Lord  
And it happened there was grandma goodness some furies and Parademonios emerging from portals.  
And he saw Max Lord waiting while he was negotiating with Darkseid's Seva.  
And he saw, unexpectedly sat on the comfortable couch was bigger and comfortable inside a spacious corridor and one with two suites and three dorms there was a larger suite, which had a king size Mattress , and had in the ample room a corner sofa that was in L was a couch that went from one wall to another, from cozy and comfortable and spacious curve and he before he came in saw him very fluffy aside, since his butt ached.  
And he listened to the wires.  
And he saw in the darkness a portal opening in the other apartment at the end of the corridor of the Decimo walk.  
And he momentarily came out of his stakeout in the building and so he went down the hallway and left a note on the door and waited and so he went back to the apartment while he was doing stakeout with cameras and wiretaps.  
And he gave it to me facedown while he kept the computer on the table and so watched the computer...  
A few hours later he heard a squeak in the door turned and was no one and so returned to the couch.  
And moments after a while he really slept.  
Moments later almost wandering through the kingdom of Sandman he listened to the door if someone opened up and pulled his cape alongside and pluck his belt...  
At this time he woke up trying to turn around when he was pressed back on the couch and a big body pressed on top of him was hot, and so he debated trying to twist the body, he had his body pressed again his belt ripped off and he received tapas and his loin s, his legs open, not without fight of course, and someone lowering with everything their pants and underpants down to your hole not without fight as well. – No... – cried trying to get up to be pressed more on the cushions of the couch, and so he had a hand on his shoulder lowering it and another opening his legs away from his thighs and a hand on top of his hole surrounding it and a zipper being opened. – Stop... – tried to suffocate an order.  
-Shut up, Batman. – Rosnou in order. -And He realized it was the voice... It was Darkseid's.  
\- Darkseid? – asked in a traffic.  
-Yes, who else did you expect? – The Lord of Apokolipsasked. – Wasn't that a note to me? – he asked.  
Yes. Panted.  
-Do you sleep in Tocaia? – he asked.  
Not. – He said with his face on top of the pillows turning his face. -I sleep waiting for my guests. Said.  
-That's a good thing. – Heard a chuckle of Darkseid on his back and fingers circling his hole, opening more his legs and getting in the middle and groping and lowering and sucking his back, he lifted up the upper part of the armor lifting her and pushing her shoulders , and so peppering kisses on his back groping him and he changed the weight, he heard a cover noise being opened and he heard something that pulled the air he was circling his hole with his fingers with something wet and inserting in and out , he breathy and writhe and so trying to loosen really was hurting...  
And he gasped when Darkseid and pulled his butt and started and massaging his butt giving small bites and thus releasing his penis from his pants he left on top of him and so he s rubbed on his back passing through his hole without ever penetrating , doing frotage, and then after scrubbing and moving from a time stroking his body he stopped and sat down again in the middle of his legs still inserting his icy finger he had a spasm and tried to loosen Twisting the body.  
-Wait... – tried in the middle of starting to come in and out of the finger of his hole. Stop. -He moan in the middle of that icy finger. – And so he tried to twist the body of the grip and being rewarded for several slaps on his buttocks.  
Not. – Rosnou Darkseid on top of it.  
And growling in your direction. – Be quiet. – Ordered Darkseid  
And he stopped for a while without moving and Darkseid and took his finger from inside him  
And a few secondss that stood still, lovingly massing and groping his butt.  
-Can I get up? -Asked in a traffic.  
Hears a pause in the words and a noise then Darkseid was thinking and the noise of pants down...  
Not. -He said at last. -I want to enjoy the view. Said. – Be quiet.  
And so he felt more and more approaching him lying on his back, feeling the penis free from the fabric.  
And he stood still and at this hour Darkseid heard a groan, and he asked himself.  
-What are you doing here? Asked.  
Stakeout. Said. -I hear Lord is doing business with Apokolips. – he said. – Is it true? – he asked.  
Yes. – Replied Darkseid.  
And so he moved he was going to ask another question and tried to move and so Darkseid spoke with a slap on his buttocks.  
-What do you think of this man? – Asked Darkseid.  
-He's treacherous. Said. – It is the enemy of the Wonder Woman. -And the Justice League.  
And so after a noise he walked away and lifted his legs and turned him and began lowering his pants more  
-Are you going to keep doing business with him? Asked.  
-Who knows? – Darkseidsaid. Pulling his breastplate the upper armor with the symbol of the bat, and leaving it above his nipples, lowering more his pants and more beneath his thighs.  
And so he kissed and groped him and so he lowered his underwear more. Below the thighs.  
And he was uncomfortable in this situation.  
And he was moaning with the panting and sucking of his nipple, it was good, but he didn't have much desire for sex.  
-Hold on a second. – He tried with his hands on his shoulders trying to move away so his hands would be placed above his head.  
And so he kept kissing him sucking his nipples groping and pinching a twisted nipple he groped.  
-I'm sore. -He said he was trying to twist.  
Depends on. – Replied ignoring his efforts and so with his body in his pressing it on the couch, while he ascened on top of him and tore off his upper armor and threw it in the middle of the room.  
-Depends on what? – Asked in the midst of his hands groping and rubbing his breast.  
And thus lowering and lifting his legs half dressed in the pants and half dressed and so separated her legs and with the pants on him and began to bite and to suck his cochas, and so he was still with the front part of the underwear covering part of the penis and groin.  
-If you behave yourself. – He said while he was lowering toward his crotch.  
And even wearing his underwear he took his penis from inside his underwear and still with his pants on half his thigh and he started sucking swallowing it and so sticking his hands inside his underpants trying to reach his hole, and he was forcing him to come in yet with clothes , and failing to do so while he had his clothes...  
-Don't tear my underwear, take my clothes off first. – Tried Batman.  
-Shut your mouth. – Growled The Lord of Apokolips.  
And he breathed and ganted and so he felt the pleasure of being sucked with more and more speed and his hole abused with fingers inside him.  
-I don't have any extra clothes. – He was trying to Batman amid his warm body, pleating. -I didn't bring it. -Tried to twist away from Darkseid 's attempts trying to pluck his clothes in such a violent manner.  
And he breathed and ganted, this method of sticking his fingers was uncomfortable.  
And so Darkseid on top of him lifting his legs while he sucked him urgently and so between his legs and pants down without the armor blouse.  
-I don't want it that way. -He was begging urgently.  
And he was sucked in urgently and scraped his teeth inside him, panting and moaning not finding a comfortable position.  
And so he stopped with his penis while I was trying to keep the anxious head away from his hard limb and still inside his mouth.  
And his eyes sparkled a warning tone and he stopped squirming momentarily and so he sucked him more urgently amid his moaning cries. And still ignoring that man who writhed and so in the midst of sucking and moaning he came into his mouth.  
And so he rose nearer and nearer to his face.  
-I'm not ready. – He tried to twist away and try in every way, but his arms were caught he looked over him with angry erect penis.  
-Remember our deal? – He asked while holding his arms above his head and his lips very close to his.  
Yes. Panted. But.  
– No longer exists. – Rosnou Darkseid.  
\- You accepted if you fucked me anywhere. – it said. -He tried again.  
-I know, but... – Tried. -It's too early. – Tried again.  
– There is no problem in that when I finish I will pass a cream in your hole. Said. – Take away all the pain.  
\- You had sex with me yesterday, it was a week that took my virginity, it still hurts.-he said.  
-I know that. – Hit Darkseid.  
Remembered – I'm sore. Said.  
-It's your next week, you'll get used to it.  
And so he spoke by taking his chin. -If you don't behave, I'm going to force you here. – Growled on his lips.  
-It can be good for both of us, like last time. – I said. – and you can win a prize. – he said.  
-I'm not a hooker. -He growled at him, trying to untangle himself.  
-I didn't say any of that. – Hit Darkseid.  
-But I want to care and please. – Said Darkseid.  
-What's that? -He gasped.  
-Are you going to make it difficult? – asked in a growl.  
-I'm not. -He spoke confused.  
-I like to fight, but don't cause trouble for me to screw. Said. – You 're scared, but you can be uncomfortable if you make it difficult. – he said.  
-I don't think... – Tried.  
-I'm fine. -He said. -It's normal to be afraid. "I said," But don't disturb me so I can give you pleasure.  
-Wait... – he tried to writhe.  
-Calm down, you heard an order.  
– Be docile. Growled.  
-I'm going to give you a prize to behave. – he said.  
\- You'il like it the last time  
-I know. Tried to. – I liked it. – he said.  
\- Then behave yourself. – he said. – Do not cause trouble. – growled towards him.  
And he really thought he couldn't escape, he was at the mercy of Darkseid.  
But nothing would prevent him from making small attempts.  
And so he grabbed him and pulled his pants even wriggling, and panties lower down while he shoved his fingers more in and out and so he stocked his hole more and faster and he loosened more groans.  
-Why don't you think I should do business with your villain? – asked amid his panting and moaning from his fingers.  
And did he really expect him to answer in the middle of sex?  
-I wouldn't want that to happen, he's dangerous. Said.  
And so he started sucking for several minutes and sticking his fingers in and out several times followed by his screams and moaning and so he moaned half dressed with his pants down to his knee and so he moaned and screamed at the speed of the stocked and the Bo CA sucking his penis that he gradually lowered his pants he really squired was an uncomfortable sex with clothes...  
But apparently I was in a hurry.  
-I don't like having sex dressed. – Complained in the midst of the traffic. -Please. -Begged again.  
-I have 30 minutes to go to meet your villain. -He growled at him. – Tightening your body.  
Said. -I want to do it in that time. – Said sucking his hip – after I finish. Said. – I can go back and here and do it right, and make you more comfortable and screw the right way. Said. – Be patient. – He said  
And so he turned him over, pushed him back on the couch, and then shoved his butt and shoved his tongue and sucking him and pulling more of his hips while his butt had his legs scattered and so he did it for several minutes.  
And he glowed and was eaten his hole was stretched with fingers and tongue being lubricated.  
And he squirted uncomfortably and he panting and moaning and adored that mouth, and so he had a spasm and gasped and moaning, and he tried to loosen up going to the edge of the bed when he was caught by the hipsand noDegas and received several tapas and so he re began to suck again and so he breathed and screamed and ganted.  
And at that time he said. – you can try to resisti, mas will not work. – he said. – I like it when you try to fight. – it said. – but I prefer you docile. – I did .  
And so he turned him as he tried to wriggle and so in the midst of it separating his cochas, amid his cries his hands on his hips handling him sucking and sticking his tongue and so he ate and sucked and pumped his penis and so he screamed amid his ministering S.  
And he was kept on his back his pants more lowered beneath the thighs and tried to hold on the edge of the couch, and being groped and sucked where he came down his neck and sucked him and bitten him and so he opened his legs withç A and so, and stood on the edge of the couch and shoved his penis slowly centimetre by inch passing through each ring of musculo, and so totally within it stopped a few minutes and so holding between his hips keeping him in place, getting a shout for every Centimeter within him and thereby entering he gasped and Darkseid Rosnava.  
-You're still tight. – While he entered into that tight hole.  
-You really didn't give it to anyone. Said.  
And when he came in completely he screamed and said. -I WAS A VIRGIN UNTIL YOU WERE SCREWING ME. AND I DON'T GIVE IT TO ANYONE BUT YOU. – Yelled angrily struggling to loosen up.  
-That's too much Darkseid. – growled in a half struggle, but being restrained by the new God.  
-Good to know. – Said Darkseid laughing at him.  
-But now it's serious. – Darkseid River and he kept him locked up using his strength to contain Batman.  
And so he began to retreat and enter.  
Began in a go and comes entering and leaving several and repeatedly gradually gaining speed pushing and pulling more and more vezes in a constant goes and comes entering and exiting.  
And amid his shrill shrieks and more and faster and so he beat and beat pushing and pulled his hips in with everything he propelled his pelvis to meet the Batman hole.  
And he would go faster and faster in his oncoming and stockpiled.  
And so shaking his body, it was still sore and so it was uncomfortable and it was getting hotter after a while.  
\- Darkseid... Mr. Darkseid. -He begged. -Slow down.  
-I can't... – he said  
Amid the increasingly powerful stockades.  
And he beat and beat and hit his hole and at this hour he arched and resounded his screams and face against the couch and so he shouted louder if it were possible he had struck his prostate with a powerful stockade  
With more and more speed and so he gsed and moaned amid his screams increasingly accelerated and until he hit his prostate gaining a more acute scream and redoubling the advances.  
\- You like it, don't you? – he said kneaving his buttocks and stroking his back amid his groans and gasping in and out from within him.  
And he was moaning and screaming louder and more wildly.  
Answer. – Squeezing your butt.  
-Yes... – gasped. Where. -He tried to say. – I like it. – he said.  
-It's your prostate again. Said.  
And so arching his back, pulling his neck in the middle of the stockades and thus ripping hisface off and at this hour taking his neck and kissing him.  
And so he'd screw him while he was stockpiled.  
Varios minutes he beat and beat he tried to crawl away, and so while Darkseid would shove and take, quickly.  
And it was tasty he loved that penis inside him, but really his hole was throbbing around Darkseid's penis.  
It was warm and tight and swallowed his penis with difficulty.  
Relax. – Rosnou Darkseid.  
-A while. Begged. – And he seemed desperate was a myriad of enloquatingsensations.  
And so he rented himself dragging away from the penis without success, he received a push and at this hour, and so he snatching his right arm and pulling back holding while the direct stood on the cushion in front of him.  
The skin-to-skin tapas the blows in and out made him scream and panting.  
He was moaning about pleasure, but he felt confused, it was strange to have sex in less than 12 hours, with the man who had taken his virginity and he was an alien conqueror... The plan, shit, shit, stick to the plan... but it was immensely good, it was tasty, the man knew how to give pleasure.  
A super villain. He was having sex with a supervillain... And he was fucked with will.  
He tried thousands of times to enslave humans and conquer the Earth... , but he was there screwing him in a building under construction...  
\- You 're enjoying it. – Found Darkseid seeing his penis andreto and dripping.  
Yes. – He gasped amid the blows.  
And he started licking him by pulling his neck and licking his nape in the middle of the blows inside him.  
Smelling him and plugging his mask and turning his face into a possessive kiss and while Bruce hesitated to answer, and pulling his hair with his back neck and so he pushed with more and more force in and out.  
-Don't pull my hair. Defended. – You don't have to. – Said  
And so he released him.  
And so he lifted up holding his hips and butt and Batman lowering his head toward the cushions of the couch with his hands loose trying his support and scratching the couch with his gloves that he continued with them tearing the couch in the process, stralled beats of Their bodies slap skin against skin, where he breathsacked and ganted amid the beats of their bodies.  
And he moaning and screaming. Darkseid He liked to talk dirty in bed, and was possessive like last time.  
And he resholed between the blows and so he spoke. -Your hole memorized my dick. -It said among the blows. -He swallows all my dick. – He felt his inner walls twitched around Darkseid's penis.  
\- It 's tight like last time.-he said.  
And so he bent down on him and pulling his neck and sucking his nape and kissing his neck amid the blows in and out of him without ever stopping coming and going.  
And so he went out for seconds he tried to wriggle away, but was caught and handled.  
And so he turned him from the front leading him to lie sideways on the couch and with Darkseid behind him and so he was embraced and tried to loosen up, but failed and so got a slap on his buttocks.  
And began to lift his legs leaning on the backrest of the couch, with him of vertical and with this he stood partly aside and lifted a leg to the couch even uncomfortable with the pants still below the thighs and so Darkseid was by Behind him slightly changing the position in a half-a-little spoon and so he penetrated it again and so he grabbed his arms above his head and holding on the cushions in his head rubbing and sucking each of his nipples lingering listening to his Moaning and scandalously high.  
And he stored with vigor without stopping and so he pumped his penis he said among panting.  
And he felt his low womb he felt the stimuli the constant beating in his prostate with fury hitting that bundle of nerves that made him scream scandalously.  
-I'il come. Cried.  
-Yes, come to me. – Said Darkseid without stopping stocking.  
One behind the other faster, and he enjoyed and a mighty squirt splashed like a way towards the carpet of that room, and Darkseid milked him swinging his penis.  
And so he tried to change from position half vertical to half a spoon and so a leg lifted and so he held on his shoulder and using his knee in the middle of his legs very interested in pumping his penis amid its uncomfortable penetration.  
-That position is uncomfortable. Complained.  
-A little more and we're done. " Darkseidsaid, and so he gradually lowered his pants gradually and so he changed the position of a half shell and so between his legs one lowered and the other lifted and he leveraged with the hips and positioned himself up and behind and So he gemai and Resfolegava and thus beat and beat and fucked with gallows and speed and amid his groans.  
And he was panting and moaning.  
And so he was coming out again and so with his pants down he had his legs separated and so he had a leg between his thighs holding on the couch with his hands demonstration of gallows and so and his groans and stocking him while pumping his hard penis and pi Ngando.  
And he came into it like a mighty hot squirt.  
And he lowered into a process of plucking his pants and panties and throwing them in the middle of the room and continued to stock, and his face went towards his face and licking his face rising up his chin and so he licked his lips and for a moment he did not answer Trying to pull away, to be pulled and so he licked his lips and shoved his tongue and opened his mouth with insecurity and hesitating and he opened in half the blows of his penis in and out a little more of it, and he would open his mouth more and he would shove his tongue into his mouth with an overwhelming kiss.  
And amid the kisses he was lifted, and with a demonstration of strength in never stopping beating in and out, he tore the rest of his clothes and he just got the gloves and the boots, and so he stood in the middle of his legs and so continued to stock and the In and out.  
Beating and knocking in and out and so between his legs and his penis coming in and out of his hole lifting his legs and so both came with a scream.  
Continues....


	6. Chapter 6

Descend Of The Darkness Chapter 06  
Bruce fell on the couch breathing discompassed with his penis inside him.  
And so some after some shallow endows and milking his penis within him with the remainder of his load, lay still and seconds later Darkseid withdrew and left him there naked and with his hole stretched and With spasms.  
And the alien lifted his own pants that was just what he lowered and said, after all he was the only naked.  
-Stay here, don't leave. – Rosnou and so he continued. -I'm going to settle my business with the human, and after I'm done, I'll return to keep screwing you. Said. -And I bring you something to eat. Said.  
-Is that an order? – Asked Bruce panting after a few seconds.  
Yes. – And so he walked out through the door and closing  
And at this time he was as comfortable as possible considering there was fucking dripping out of his hole.  
And he tried to get close to his laptop that had the cameras, so he called her.  
And he saw the meeting in a moment he thought he really was losing in this game.  
And so Darkseid said around several Parademonios and the Wolf of the Steppe  
After all he was being fucked with a space of 12 hours and so he moaned and saw the meeting of exchange of armaments.  
And he saw Darkseid arriving on that ground floor of the building under construction there were several technologies that he was baring the exchange of armaments and so he saw a necklace, mystical that second Lord could create barriers Indestructible, and that could be calibrated and controlled at a distance.  
And he exchanged this and other objects of magical properties between these a long and white staff, by various armaments and so he saw leaving by car with several men of the cheque mate as escort.  
And he saw Lord leaving with a great exchange of technology of New Genesis and Darkseid dismiss his furies and be accompanied by granny goodness climbing towards her apartment with the staff and the necklace in hand.  
And he saw grandma goodness who stood outside and he walked in and there he stayed briefly before he locked the door since the same was with her in the lock and with him he had the necklace and the bacle in his hands and so he leant against the BÁCU It on the wall and stood with the necklace of red fire opal stones like coals and a bag with booze and some food was a lunchbox.  
And he turned off the cameras by pushing the button and he was looking toward Darkseid.  
And he sat down.  
And he approached him and handed the bag to him and sat down while Bruce ate and he drank and stayed a few minutes in silence and he left the lunchbox on the floor.  
And seconds later he saw Darkseid stand up in front of him.  
And he began to undress with a decided look in his direction, and he went in his direction with a trail of clothes and he picked him up inhis braand he grabbed his legs around him wrapping his legs around his waist , and crossing on his back, he held on his wet buttocks and he both naked and so drove down the corridor to meet the larger suite and he put him in bed and he kind of felt a pang and he walked away with a leap , but at that time Darkseid went up on him and amid his wriggle he was already between his legs with his hard dick and he put him more in the middle of the bed.  
And so he spoke.  
-Are we going to have more problems? Asked.  
Not. – Gasped with Darkseid on top of it.  
Good. - He said to the lord of Apokolips.  
And he had his legs scattered while the lord of apokolips subia more than equal height, and he positioned himself and he put them in the air and so he stood in the middle his already lubricated hole and with dripping semen was Easy to get in.  
Oh. – He said in the midst of the penis that entered his hole.  
-Wait... – Tried he got a grip.  
-Calm down. – Said Darkseid.  
And he sucked his nipples hugging him amid the stockades  
In a single stockade and he made his legs erected and scattered and Darkseid on top of him the banging the SisRiver, entering and leaving and he began to stocked and one enters and exits and in and out gradually It's fast.  
-It's okay to have sex with me now? – He asked amid the stocked in and out and his shrill screams and he really felt pleasure.  
Hot. – Gasped amid the beats within him.  
-Why do you think that? -You asked in half your advances.  
-Planets to conquer... – gasped...  
-None of that matters at the moment. – He said amid his blows of in and out, sucking his neck.  
Several times he would screw him and amid the stockades and the sinful whispers entering and leaving he tried to ask.  
\- You 're not leaving here until I screw you completely. – he said. – until you get out of here marked by me. – it said. – and I can eat every part of your body.  
-It's so good inside of you – he said in the middle of the stocked, that delightful body he was marking it amidhis chupin his neck and stroking his body.  
-And he took his lips and took them was a feverish and dominant kiss without asking permission to come in and he gasped and said amid Darkseid 's penis beating hitting his prostate.  
-Your dick is so hot inside me. – He said among panting, and the beats were enough to make Darkseid redouble the advances and make him suck his lips and boast and want to eat him more and the skin-like slaps of fur against skin.  
-I'm going to eat you more often and you'll feel my yummy dick more times inside of you. – He saidbetween the beats holding his braaround  
-How'd it go? – Tried to say between his panting and he reaching his prostate with increasing speed.  
And he received more than wheezing cries and his body was receptive, he felt with Darkseid inside him beating more fiercely every second, he felt he could be killed at any time.  
If he wanted him, he'd strangle him, even if he lost control and felt a tremendous pleasure for every time he hit his prostate.  
-I made a deal with the human. Said. -Contrary to him. "He said among the fastest and most accurate stockades within him, amid his cries he tried to talk. – But to the Opposite Of him, who offered me in bargains really powerful objects. – He said in a few more blows and a growl. – The ones that are false. – He said after a while amid the invested that greedy hole swallowing all the dick of Darkseid, he gased amid the powerful advances taking all the way and beating nonstop directly into his prostate.  
Slow. – Asked him amid the rising stockades, that penis was great, but somehow he felt a mixture of discomforts between comfort with Darkseid between his legs, that huge penis passing through each ring of muscle and so he breathed and screamed at each stockade and invested in and out of it.  
And he gasped and said enlarging his eyes with his mouth being taken and he tried to get coherent, but did not give...  
-They were fake. – He gasped and he... – You what?... – he has lost coherence... Static.. .  
Darkseid took all the limb from inside him and pulled his neck holding him while keeping him sitting right next to his body with each of them with erect penis, and grabbed the collar and put it on his neck, was a necklace made of jade and with several oval stones with adornals and S Inscribed magnets, of which they would be opal of fire, and so took his face and pulled.   
-This is for you. – He said and kissed him his lips he did not answer was stunned, and stuck with violence and without asking permission.  
-1x0 for me, Batman. - And he said, starting the oncoming. opening his mouth and holding his neck firmly, and sticking his tongue into it for several minutes.  
Being thrown towards the bed and fucked, he was stunned for good ten minutes reverting the necklace and speechless for that moment.  
Thank you. – Whispered Bruce after several minutes when they stopped kissing and the fuck diminished.  
-It's my pleasure. -He said. -All mine. -He said.  
Was this a moment? He thought confused without reaction.  
And so unexpectedly and with violence he pushed him with everything toward the bed. -What? Panted. -And so he tried to untangle himself. -Hold on a second. Tried to.  
But at that hour he received a slap on his legs, and a strong grip on his neck, pulling away and with his hands his legs, kept him fastened the bed with his body  
Behaved. – He said in warning near his face. -And so he spoke. – This is my gift to you. – He said and grabbed his legs with everything and spread them sideways, a leg more leveraged up and so he stuck it with everything in it stocking and stocking with speed. -It's my statement that I don't get out of you. – He said and for his finding he knew where to hit, he screamed madly of pleasure and acutely.  
-What now? – Andle asked, while Darkseid entering into it with everything once again and starting the movement of go and comes in and out, he growled amid his penis passing through his inner walls tight. – it is Time for you to reward me for my gift. – said Darkseid.  
And so he breathed and screamed with panting and choking amid the onings, his blows within him were accompanied by his cries and groans.  
For each blow he was rewarded for a whirlwind of lights a universe exploding in his eyes he felt discharges of electricity walking through his body and beating frantically without stopping with violence in that bundle of nerves that was his prostate and made him lose The control.  
And he screamed and had his penis pumped and at the same speed and so he screamed roucally losing all control.  
The swinging of the bed with the two laid out crazily on top of that bed that had his stirrupos clawing the ground, swinging between the coming and going and the cries of Batman and the roar of Darkseid.  
\- You 're going to love every gift I give you. – he said in the midst of the blows inside him hitting that greedy hole that swallowed his whole penis. – Tell me You Love me. – growled him intensifying his blows within him reaching without Mercy your Prostate.  
-You're so tight. -It said in the midst of the blows. Said. – Only I do it with you. -He said in the midst of the blows and his lips kissing him with fury.  
-When he released his lips from his, Batman screamed. -I LOVE YOU. – And so he screamed madly amid the blows. – I LOVE YOU. – And so he spoke indecent things wanting to eat him amid sex by ending him  
And so his screams reverberated throughout the apartment and was able to be heard by the outside door where there was grandmother goodness and Wolf of the guard steppe.  
Our. – Said Steppe Wolf, he was sitting in a chair staring at his sword. -The thing is good. -He said.  
-I hope it's a fixed one, not another hooker. – Said Granny Goodness. -These whores, they don't just give it to him. Said. -It would be good for the Lord to have a fixed. -She said.  
-Some end up dead. – Noted Steppe Wolf.  
And meanwhile in the apartment, he came between his bodies and so he enjoyed copiously. – Please.... – Gemia. -Please. Begged.  
-For a little while. Tried to.  
And so he tried to push to get a push pressing him in the bed and if possible go more intensely and beating nonstop.  
\- You 're so hot. – Darkseidsaid.  
And he whined and so he had his hands in his arms pulling up the smell of sex impregnating the air. – Younever escape from me. – growled amid the blows.  
And he heard growls and his screams and groans and he beat and beat his legs was levered farther away and he felt the hairs of Darksei rubbing his entrance and the testicles of Darkseid beating on his arse as he shoved all the His length in and out of him with speed reaching his prostrate without mercy.   
-And he said. – You are mine to conquer. – he said urgently between his blows in and out of him.  
And so he screamed scandalously amid his madly blows.  
\- You 're mine to screw. – growled in his penis hitting his prostate with fury and like a piston.  
And so he squeezed more his hole and so he listened among his panting the snarling of Darkseid boasting a hot torrent if semen inside him.  
And not so stopped milking himself between his screams and groans beating and beating and so he beat a few more times and so they ejaculated inside his hole until overflowing through the sides and so stop and so they stayed together with Darkseid still Buried inside him, the semen dripping from inside him by the sides, and spreading through the sheets, and so they stood between post coitus stopped and Darkseid, sucked his neck and he was breathing to regain the breath.  
And They were rubbing themselves, and Darkseid having freed their braand so he asked after a time between kneading.  
-Because you gave the Lord False technology. -Your turn was hoarse.  
-Because of you. – He said on top of Bruce between his legs. -I wanted to give you a present. Said. -But I gave two after everything. – He said with his face on his neck  
-I didn't ask... – I was trying.  
-You didn't need to. Said. – I did not ask your permission to give something to you. – growled While he stroked his body.  
And so they stayed silent for a while and at that time Bruce knew that he would just leave there if Darkseid allowed it and so Bruce stood stroking his enormous arms.  
And after a while he came out of it and the semen trickled between his thighs and his hole throbbing and had spasms, and stood by his side holding his arms preventing him from getting out of his grip he stroked his hair and gave little kisses on his face and Pei and lips.  
And so after a while he freed him up picked up the tip of the sheet and so he wiped his penis and went towards the bed and wiped his body and all his abdomen and so he wiped his hole that he felt hurt.  
And so he cleaned it up and threw the sheet on the floor.  
And he caught him in his lap like a bride and left the room and so he took him and put him on the couch he sat down and looked toward Darkseid, and so he got confused.  
His hole really was hurting to get up  
\- Darkseid... – Tried.  
The alien took his pants and so he took out a pot of navy blue color and so he drove up to him opening the pot and caught him turned with everything pushing his head on the couch and pining his butt up and so.  
He tried to wriggle trying to twist the grip to take several slaps in his butt.  
-Ah ah. – shouted loudly and shrill enough for whoever was outside to hear.  
-Be quiet. -He ordered it. -I'm passing a cream on your little hole. -He said. -Are you going to behave? -He asked with authority.  
Answer. – He growled at him and then he stalled his butt again with gallows and clasped him.  
\- Aha Ah Ouch. – he said gasping, never thought he would pass a cream on him and beat him like a child.  
-I'm going to behave. -He said.  
And Darkseid then opened his legs with violence and so holding him with afoot in thenoDegas and he took the pot and withdrew a good amount filling his hand with cream and starting to Stick with his finger in that wrinkled hole that had spasms and swallowed his fingers by coating his hole with cream was icy and slippery coating his hole that was hot-iron he moaned and moaned felt Darkseid stroking his Loos  
-It's so good. -He said with a sigh.  
-Yes, I know. – Said Darkseid.  
And so he massed his butt for a few minutes giving kisses on his loos while soaking his cream-filled hole.  
And so he at this minute he slapped his arse several times, a squinting slap, and so he screamed and screamed. – and he cried groping and squeezing his noDegas giving small bites, until he was Red with the marks of his butt.  
And he was rewarded with his screams. – Stop... – Cried. – Stop... – and so he as much as he tried to loosen he could year he was being held by Darkseid instead.  
-I love your butt. -He said. -And I love your screams. Said. -They're so erotic.  
And so he stopped and spent more cream on each of his buttocks taking out the redness, and so he massaged until he stopped and so he pulled him and turned him even this one debating with everything in his lap and so both naked he was panting holding his arms. – I love it when you try to resist. Said.  
– And he was put in front of him and so he kissed his tongue in his mouth fighting for dominance until Bruce lost the battle and so they were kissing until Bruce tried to separate himself until he got it. – Air. – gasped.  
And so he stood in his lap for several minutes.  
And so he released him and said.  
-Let's get changed. – Said Darkseid.  
And in this hour more than fast he came out of the couch and went to wear the clothes of the bat and now, he had him altogether  
And Darkseid was faster than him and so he took the staff in his other hand.  
And so Darkseid took his hand and followed the emperor he opened the door, Darkseid came out first pulling Batman back.  
And at this time Bruce became mute and static.  
They were standing there, and apparently they heard everything, Grandma goodness, Steppe wolf, and some furies.  
-Were you the ones who released those screams? – Asked Steppe Wolf.  
He hesitated briefly and replied with his hands still being held by Darkseid.-Yes. – he said Monosyllabic.  
Our. – Said Estepe Wolf, looking from the top down towards him.  
\- You 're submissive, Batman. – said. – Who would say. – he says.  
And he was practically turning red, he knew he smelled of sex in him.  
-Is it fixed, my lord? – Asked Granny goodness approaching.  
Batman looked towards the conquering alien and this nodded.  
Yes. – Rosnou with DarkseidAuthority.  
And so he turned towards granny goodness and stared at her and said.  
-Is there a problem with that? – Asked Batman.  
-Just a surprise. – Said Granny Goodness.  
– You are the least suspicious for me to find out, that you are submissive. – he said by measuring the words.  
And so he looked around him in the middle of the day he looked around and said.  
-I'm surprised too. Said. – I never thought I liked – I said.  
-How did that happen, my lord? -Asked Grandma goodness.  
-And so he said. -We have a deal. Said.  
-He's enjoying this deal well. – said Granny Goodness.  
I'm. – Said Batman in response.  
-As much as I do. – Said Darkseid.  
Well. Said. -Wolf of the steppe. -I never imagined. Said. -You have the human. Riu.  
-This is important. – Said Darkseid. – You now know that he cannot be touched. – said Darkseid.  
-Are we to spread it? – Asked Steppe Wolf.  
Yes. – Growled The Lord of Apokolips. – Only for Apokolips.  
And he seemed to gasing and asked. -Can I go? – With the best voice of Batman, but failing miserably through the situation.  
And he picked him up and stroped his face and took his face in his hands firmly and gave a kiss with his hands on his body, and he replied. Yes. – He said after a while and so he released him. – I'll take you. – he said.  
And so he activated an explosion tube and sent him in the direction of Gotham...  
And so one last kiss he said goodbye and so entered the tube...  
And he was at the entrance between Metropolises and Gotham.  
And he with great speed went away following the window and picking up a Batarang and shooting in a nearby building and he went away for the night.  
And he went down in an alley near a building several blocks away and where his car was and so he triggered the beep and his car opened and went in and he walked in and went away following to Gotham City.  
And then when he came into the cave he came out of the car and ran over her, was taking off his uniform and leaving a trail of clothes and so he went towards the shower where he took all the smell of sex that impregnated his body and a nice hot bath washing all the body I and so if Water descend upon his body.  
After a while came out of the shower and caught a towel drying up and on the way putting a white robe.  
And he went up towards the mansion and went towards the kitchen and grabbed a lasagna in the fridge, where he warmed up in the microwave and made a coffee in the meantime.  
And then He took it out of the microwave after a while where he sat at the table eating and drinking.  
And spent some time in the kitchen walked around the mansion and went to sleep a few hours later climbing into his room.  
And he got up late that morning he was spending all day and so eating and training until the night.  
And he barely talked to Alfred that he seemed suspicious of anything, but he didn't know what the man was monosyllabic, yet it was not time to say that to Alfred.  
-Something happened this week, sir? – Asked the butler amid his afternoon meal.  
And he was static, stationary, and momentarily unresponsive, but he said with his aristocratic voice.  
-A lot of things happened. -He said.  
-You want to talk about it? -Said taking the tray.  
-Is there anything to do with that necklace on your neck? -I wanted to know the butler.  
And he realized by dropping the necklace and resuming typing on the computer, that he had a problem with it, he kept stroching the necklace.  
-Actually, yes, but, I don't want to talk, Alfred.  
And so he left him, climbing the staircase of the cave toward the mansion.  
And he spent the afternoon trying to put ice on his butt, and avoid eye contact with Alfred, if he saw him embarrassed soon he would know what happened, it wasn't something he wanted to talk to Alfred, he knew the implications.  
And tonight he went on patrol  
And he was running toward an abandoned factory he had received an intergalactic weapons trafficking lead in Central City.  
And so he thought of a next encounter, he was traversing the bridges and so walking silently, toward the upper floor there was on the floor beneath him, dealers...  
And meanwhile in Apokolips hours before...  
Darkseid watched his scientists trying to disarm the spores, those bombs were interesting...  
He thought with his hands on his lips... That human was appetizing, tasty, and had a beautiful body... His interior was divine  
He didn't play in both teams often, only those who were worth it, but seeing the human game on top of itand He can't control himself, he wants more and more and he wants Batman, just for him.  
And Batman thought.... As far as I could go... Just you... He after all where he could get, He was curious, as far as he could go with his seduction game...  
And while Darkseid thought more with the penis than with the brain that was so famous, but now, he wants the human...  
As far as they could go with sex between them without him getting bored, at that moment he was not tired, he wanted more and more.  
And so he thought of that fragile face, similar to an old love he had before he was murdered by his mother...  
And so he'd walk and formulate a plan, that game was for two...  
Batman, you would regret simply playing with him.  
And while he was watching and thinking what it would be like to be inside him... . Your penis inside that wrinkled hole...  
It was warm soft and tight he watched himself get harder and harder, and soon he walked toward the maternal box...  
And he knew where to go... And who to take...  
Continues....


	7. Chapter 7

His fingers he felt that entry wrinkled that flower on his fingers... His penis was hard only with thought...  
That human would not easily submit to him, had to seduce in a way that would make the human beg for his touch...  
And use a beautiful bargain to force him to stand next to you...  
And so he had a brilliant idea...  
-We're having problems, my lord. – Said a technician...  
-I'il Figure it out. – Said Darkseid...  
And meanwhile on Earth in Central City, Batman He had not taken the flare.  
And so when they approached more they looked in their direction the bridge where it was fell...  
And he was going to fall towards the tank when a parademonio caught him, unawared he saw being fastened to the ground, and so he saw a maternal box being activated and at that time he saw Darkseid emerge and say.  
-Let's see how much you implores. Said.  
He looked at his own fingers and watched him turning his left hand.  
-I still feel the heat ghosts of your opening. Said. -I wonder what it's like to make you beg with your fingers. Said.  
-Tell Me you really never gave it to anyone but me? Asked.  
-You're the only one. – He said with a smile. – How Many times do I have to say. – replied.  
-All when I order. – Hit Darkseid.  
-Don't tell me you want to eat me again in less than 12 hours. -He said. – In his position he could not simply negotiate or prevent.  
-Well, humorous. -He said.  
And he tried to fight wriggle, but the Parademonio he was heavy pressuring him on the ground and so there was granny goodness springing up back there grabbing his arms and putting them away from his head, to so Darkseid, he tried to wriggle, and was arrested and carried down the long corridor and to the End of it there was a room a padded bed and so he was thrown into bed and before he had a chance to move away, but without success, the Parademonio flew and his direction and the pressing on the bed, and so he pulled the Parademonio and held his legs apart he caught His belt and ripped off giving a fury, and so he lowered himself to his knees between his legs and pulled his trousers and underwear, putting them aside, with speed and opened his legs, spreading them, he got his boots, and so well away in V to the top...  
Batman. -He said by passing his finger around his opening, his wrinkled little hole and speaking toward each of his furies.  
-Hold your legs apart. -He said.  
And so each of them on each side kneeling they held on while he knelled close to his butt, he stroked his softened penis, had some hairs in his crotch where he stroked him and saw that they were black and smooth he pulled the foreskin.  
-You only have two alternatives. – Darkseid said.  
-What are they? – Asked Batman with a blow-up and breathless breathing.  
-You are docile and calm and accept my advances, and I can enjoy your body. -He said.  
Or. – Gasped Batman. –  
-Or you try to resist and Igo toyou here of four and rape. – said. – I prefer a docile partner who participates in sex.  
-What you do to me now, I have no choice. Said. -I prefer consensual sex than violent. Said. -Are you going to use your penis? -He asked.  
-Just the fingers – he said. -I want you receptive. -He said. -I want to try it. Said. – Then the penis. Said. -I want to prepare well. Said.  
-So you accept? Asked. -Are you going to behave? – Did you ask without scandal beyond pleasure? Wondered. -Are you going to behave? – He said by passing his fingers through his opening.  
-I don't have a choice. – Said Batman. -You can use me. -And so he said. – I've never had sex with an audience. Said. -I'm going to behave. Said.  
And he had a try. -I'm not running away. Said. -You could let me go. -And not let them look? Asked.  
-Oh, how charming and innocent you are. – Said Darkseid. – But I'm sorry theywill be my witnesses, and I doubt that even if you say so, you will not fleeR, this for now is a security measure. – said.  
-This is going to be good. Said. – Soon you won't worry about the audience you'll be too busy getting fucked. – Said Darkseid.  
He gasped turned his face and growled, but did not say Noadas knew that Darkseid would come, but not so soon, the situation where he was was bothering...  
Sex with audience  
-Then take a deep breath.  
And so Darkseid spoke toward a fury.  
Lubricant. Said.  
And so he received a long glass and so desrosque or the lid and put a little on his fingers, and so he surrounded his hole...  
Ahhhh. – Gemeu Batman. – He was inserting little by little, inserting and opening he gasped even hurt, a pang was still early he had barely recovered from the previous fuck. – he gave a groan looking towards that Seine. He was panting as his finger entered into it. –H– shouted.  
-Oh... – said DArkseid proclaiming inside him,-really virgin. -He said. -It's like I didn't fuck you a few hours before. Said.  
\- And so we will try more, we will not. – and so he shoved farther to the root, and so took off and so put and so he started to come and go and put out and take and so a goes and comes steady in Mandio every moaning and resfolego , the skin slap against by the constant and non-stop, and so he moaned and moaned amid those put and take...  
He resfolegava and thus inserting another finger more and faster all the extension panting and moaning and so he hit, hit even at a point he knew in his research was his prostate...  
-AH-shouted. – And Darkseid said in the midst of changing the angle of his stockades by hitting this point where he made him scream of pleasure.  
Where. – He gasped amid the advances.  
-I didn't think so. – He said in the midst of the stockades, every beat ever faster and frantic, with now three fingers. Here? He said, he's hitting his nerve. – And so fast and steady beating.  
Yes. -He breathed amid his groans...  
-I'm going to give you a gift for behaving. – Said Darkseid.  
And he lowered himself toward his ever-tougher panels just neglected, dripping on his tip, he caught him with his other hand and started pumping at the same speed he invested his fingers.  
And while he screamed sharply, and resfolegating, and without at least waiting, he swallowed his penis from a mouthed sucking and passing the foreskin and what yielded a loud and sharp scream.  
And he screamed and ganted, and so he breathed arsing his back, he saw stars at every beat, the mixes of sensations, all the pleasure, sucking and scraping his teeth from the tip to the base all his length above the below his penis, and while he arched the shore s and so he gemai and screamed amid the double stimulation, his screams reverberated by the site with an echo...  
He screamed wildly, sticking his fingers inside him, sticking his tongue that he sucked and licked and kissed his penis head when he breathed and screamed roucally.  
-I'il come. Groaned. -I'm coming. Said.  
-Come on. – Said Darkseid. But I'm going to make you come two more times. – He said he was lowering and continuing to suck and stick his fingers and stock, and so he came inside Darkseid's mouth that he didn't bother to stop pumping sucking.  
And so proceeded with him squirting inside Darkseid's mouth, a long and powerful squirt and even then the stimulant was strong without stopping beating and beating and beating nonstop and without rest he stocked it with speed andPrecishitting and beating with Three fingers in and out, with speed and violence of blows.  
And so he knew he wouldn't beg. – And he did not beg for moaning and Resfolegava, and so he screamed and lamented and so he knew that he would not stop until he was satisfied.  
And his screams and he came once more in Darkseid's mouth amid screams and resps.  
And so he groaned and groaned and screamed amid the blows of his fingers in and out of him and that buzzing in his penis from the hot lips of Darkseid pulling pumping and scraping the teeth from the tip to the base pulling the foreskin and sucking the head of the penis.  
And so he came once more, and Darkseid, he sucked to the last drop. Good. – Said the Lord of Apokolips amid his last cries of enjoyment, he ganted his bosom up he breathy.  
And so he took his fingers from inside him, and saw his hole having spasms and his legs trembling, and weak, and so he realized that the Lord of Apokolips was climbing on him pulling his blouse and kissing and groping his nipples and he sucked for several minutes each of him S, he was heavy sucking by twisting and nipping nibbling his nipples and pulled his mascara and pulled his face watching for a few minutes and grabbed his face and kissed him.  
And it was his salty taste inside him, he rubbed his body in his groping him and his tongue entering without permission passing the tongue into the part he could and so he kissed him until he begged forair and so he s slipped and suck his nipples and neck , he moaning and Resfolegava.  
And so he kept rubbing it for a few minutes kissing him and like that and groping his penis again and he walked away a little and got kneeling between his legs and ordered.  
Lubricant. – And so they delivered and he put a very generous portion on his penis and at that time he inserted in his hole centimeter by inch his big head and his screams for every inch and so passing and passing as if there was no end until he went through each ring of muscle And so beating his testicles and so he struck at the same point where he made him gasp and throw a shrill and sharp scream buried up to the testicles.  
And so he began to retreat and put a constant and rhythmic go and comes in and out of an increasingly accelerated movement.  
And so the movements of skin beats against skin holding his hips to keep him in the process of entering and leaving goes and comes and hitting at that point where he make him see stars and panting and screaming he moaned Resfolegava and screamed for every coming and going in and out and the Yes he beat and beat and so he moaned  
And he breathed and begged. – Oh... – More and more beats and wet suction noise. – Oh... – Ah.  
-And so begging in the midst of blows. – Oh... – beating and beating.  
And he wouldn't beg, no matter how much fuck, he wouldn't beg.  
Beg. – Ordered Darkseid.  
Not. – He gasped by shutting his mouth, to the point of bleeding his lips, and he was fucked faster by holding his hard penis by pressing his thumb on the wet tip and dripping.  
Beg. – Rosnou Darkseid amid his straight blows in and out. – and he was ready to come, but he always stopped at the right time by squeezing his penis his red base.  
And he was about to cry. Beg. – Rosnou again Darkseid.  
And he breathed and cried hitting and starting to come and go and then stopped stopping him from coming until he begged.  
And he was being tortured with sex.  
And the fuck was good to go fast and hit her prostate and then lower the stop bridge he needed to come was ready, but Darkseid wouldn't let him.  
And he caved after he couldn't take it anymore.  
And he moans and cried and begged---please. – and meanwhile amid the kisses and his groans he said.  
-Please, what? – He wanted to know in the middle of the stocking, pressing his body and squeezing his penis.  
-Please... – begged him. -Let it come.  
-You're all mine. – Making swear in the midst of more and faster blows a true cacophony of loud and constant high screams. – And so he spoke beating like a jackhammer. – You will beg to feel and memorize every part of me and be receptive, and accept my advances.  
– And so he spoke amid the blows. -You like being fucked by me. – Laugh licking her lips and face.  
– No... – No... – He breathless and felt his prostate, he was not going to say this, could not, being pressed, being Atingidthe inside and outside his prostate without mercy. – You're my bitch. – I beat there, at that point I need without Rest without ever making a mistake without mercy.   
– Only I can do this to you. – He said amid the beats and tears of shame. – It tastes good. – Gasped screaming amid the blows.  
– You like, you feel pleasure, your body memorized my touch. He said, as he reached that same point that made him scream at the full lungs, he really had courage amid the sex of saying things like that, especially when there were people around containing him, panting and begging.  
-Stop saying things like that. – Begged in the midst of the powerful and overwhelming stockpiling.  
-But you like it. "Darkseid said in the midst of the movement of his pelvis and so he gaspted. – Say – ordered in the midst of reaching his prostate with vigor and violence and so he breathaged trying not to speak, but he ended up saying he gaspbled and said in the midst of the blows.  
– Yes... -He said louder. – Yes... – and moaned and resfolegated and screamed amid the blows.  
That. – Darkseid said. -Tell me you like my dick in your little mouth. – And so he repeated and repeated and screamed amid the blows and so he breathed and the dirty mouth of DArkseid kissed he spoke sinful things and so he spoke in the midst of each stocked...  
Skin-to-skin slap. – His body memorized my penis,-it said in the midst of the blows, his prostate abused every scream and every resuscuted. – And so you belong to me, only I can do this to you. Said.  
-I will come... – and so he received a kiss on his lips.  
Come. – Darkseid said. – And so amid the straight blows without stopping amid their inner walls they contract around the penis that now redoubled their efforts in stockades and a few more times while they enjoyed among their bellies  
– Tell me you like being fucked. – Rosno amid the beats. -And so he spoke.  
-I like being fucked. -And he beat and beat wildly, he saw stars arched the quotas. -And so he spoke. -Just for me. –  
Ordered upon receiving the folded treatment, and felt the pressure on his lower womb his tight testicles, he came within him without ever stopping to stock up and without getting soft and thus redoubling his efforts and at that time he was hard again amid the blows and made a BA Wet sucking Rulho, he moaned and Resfolegava Darkseid promised the world amid the blows.  
– I will do you mine, you will never think of another. – He said and so he ordered in the midst of every blow of a straight jackhammer without stopping and without resting his hard penis between his dripping bellies.  
-And only me. -He commanded, and so he ganted and Resfolegava and so he breathed and at this hour he commanded.  
-Tell me you love me. Growled. -Tell me you like having me inside you. – And so the blows accelerated and redoubled amid screaming and panting, and he spoke since that's what he wanted to hear.  
-I love you. – He gasped Batman, while Darkseid's penis kept coming out and entering into it where he did see stars, and so he spoke amid the swing of his blows and the rubbing of his bodies.  
– I like having you in my ass. – and Darkseid roared to hear this and he continued and with more and more force, even more isa speed and if that were possible,-I like to have you inside me. – and so was a cacophony of sounds and grit and skin-to-skin slap noises.  
And he felt nearer and closer and so he breathed and whined and screamed and said amid the blows. -I'm coming. – It said in the midst of the maddening beats and so its inner walls contract around Darkseid's penis. -You can come. – He growled the Lord of Apokolips amid the blows and never stopped, and so he came soon between his stomachs and so several beats afterwards he came in from him milking until the last straw until stopping.  
And so Darkseid rested between his legs buried inside him kissing and sucking his nipples and with a last look on his face amid his last traffic and he would go from moaning.  
-You can let go. – Ordered him to embrace Batman, he tookhis brathat fall exhausted and unhanged and so hugging around, rubbing for several minutes.  
And so they let him go and he grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulders and made his legs hug around him, and so he rubbed him, he felt Darkseid,-and big. – He gasped to feel the lump and so he took his lutz here and took her to his penis and so he went with enormous eyes,-he gasped. -And to think that it would never fit in me. Groaned. -Who would have guessed it fit. -He said.  
\- It hurts. – he said.  
-Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Said.  
And your hands around the penis each with yours.  
And he began to rub on him his slow languid bodies and restrained a frotage and he moaned up more his bat uniform blouse and they began to rub, when he gted his penis each in his respective hands, and his kisses on his shoulders nipples and r OST and incredible as it seems he came along with Darkseid he was squirting in his abdomen and Darkseid too.  
And so they stood still for a few minutes recovering the breath and he was kissed again and so he loosened him up while he himself lay on the mattress covered with his semen and that of Darkseid that was purple and his own pearly and the Yes he was lying in the bed loose and with his braand legs wide open.  
And he The Lord of Apokolips Rose slowly and so he said.  
-Give me a damp cloth. -He said to one of his furies. -And asked. – The remedy. – It was a small glass a cream.  
And so he took the cloth and crouched and passed the cloth across the dirty parts and groping with it, and so he wiped it off took the semen from his abdomen and passed the cloth into his hole and so he would take the semen from inside him , and picked up the cream by opening the glass picked up a generous amount on his fingers and applied it inside and so he as behaved with a rag doll, after a time of application picked him up and lifted him up and started dressing him , he set the vest of his armor, and took his underwear and trousers and wore it and put on his hoodie.  
And so he pulled him up and so he stood in his lap and kissed him again...  
And so he took off his gauntlets and so he tookhisleft hand.  
And so he arranged his finger in front of him and put a ring on his index finger, it was blue topaz color.  
And so he gasped.  
-What's that? – He said evaluating the ring.  
It's your gift. Said.  
And so he put his gauntlets back on.  
-What now? -He asked.  
Well. -I'm going to come after you if I can't turn off the spores. Said.  
-For now you can go. -He said he was groping his butt and twitching.  
Oh. – He said and took his hand for a moment.  
-What's that? – Asked Batman.  
-10-0 win for me. – Said Darkseid.  
And so he was put aside and with that Darkseid he used the motherly box and went away with his subjects.  
And so he saw that Darkseid had put on his utility belt and at this time he took his batarang and left the factory.  
And meanwhile, when he avoided all the crimes he could get into the cave right after he took painkillers for the pain.  
A day later when I returned from the patrol without incident.  
And he felt a pang in his doorway, went to take a long bath...  
And so it was on your computer typing files and putting several data in order archiving documents...  
It was possible that Darkseid would come back and go after him, to continue his game, at most they would have sex, and he was afraid at the time of penetration, he never had sex with a man, and DArkseid was great and left him sore, and also did not know the physiology Alien from a new God, the organs should be the same... But he was afraid to look, so he didn't have a clear idea, only with his hands he knew it was big and if everyone was the same.  
And so he cataloged and researched the data, it wouldn't take long for him to show up...  
And so he slept in the cave, hours later he woke up and so obliged to rise to the mansion...  
And so before he changed he remembered the sex with Darkseid, then he went to change and the good side was that Alfred was not, and when he began to take off his armor, he found by taking off his armor, Chupoes and vergons on his purple nipples , mark on your hips and staring at your swollen hole...  
And several on your neck...  
And so he went to take a shower, for several minutes  
And so you hear an explosion behind you... To which he did not hear and so he followed with just a robe out of the shower of the cave and so he was caught a hand in his face and so holding his hands he heard a whisper in his ear pressing him in the shower door.  
-You have a room here that we can use. – It was Darkseid, he held him with his body, and so he nodded.  
Yes. Said.  
And by his side was Granny goodness again. -Will you hold my arms again? -Asked apprehensive.  
Yes. Said.  
But. – He tried, but a finger was stopped on his lips.  
-Take Me. -Ordered holding his neck.  
-Are you going to behave? -He asked in his head. -He got confused.  
-I did not reject your advances. Said. -And I didn't run away when you put your fingers in me. -He said. -Not even when you fucked me. Said. -I'm going to behave. Said.  
-Well... – said Darkseid.  
And so he walked towards the fourth vault...  
The bed was made and tidy...  
And he was pushed and said behind him...  
-Take off your robe and lie on your back with your legs scattered. – Ordered...  
And so he did, and at that hour he approached him he was stopped by his hand and then turning towards him he took his lips and took them and so in his arms slowly taking off his robe and so pushed toward the bed...  
-Are you going to screw me today? -Asked between kisses.  
-Yes, and I'm still using my fingers, but I want to do frotage again. Said. – Be quiet and watch me take off my armor. Said.  
And so he thrusting towards the middle of the bed lying on his back and removing his robe he was pulling away his legs and kept him docile.  
And so he watched him taking off his armor...  
And he was sculptural hard and muscular body he was huge big tall and was withdrawing and so his frightfully great sculptural penis.  
And so he would climb into bed upon him the means of his legs and so he kissed him and sucked his nipples and so he moaned stroking his body he groaned and so he stood in the middle of his legs and so he started rubbing his bodies by picking up his penis and pumping and the Ssim He moaned kissing sucking his nipples and rubbing his body he knew that if Darkseid wanted him to eat him wherever he wanted, he would do without mercy...  
And he was just rubbing his dick and pumping slowly and while grabbing his hands and putting them on his penis, at the same speed rubbing sucking his nipples kissing his lips he stroking and smelling his body, licking and Sucking for several minutes, was rewarded for his groans of pleasure what worried was the size of the penis, and the fact of hurting the penetration.  
And so he opened his legs and picked up a lubricating that he must have brought and so he before inserting his finger inside his anus, he tried not to be trapped, wriggling, but it was in vain he was begging. -And so begged. -Please,-I was trying. -You don't have to. – But he had his arms fastened above the head held by Granny Goodness, he gasped, his arms well above the head insured by his maidservant, and his legs away, and he inserted into his fingers and so he inserted into him, he breathed seeing more and more into His hole, he made a traffic, for every inch within him, still ached. Oh. – He gave a little shout when he just walked in and arched his back, and so he stocked him up a few seconds. – Heard Darkseid say in approval.  
– Still pretty tight. – And so he began to come out and enter a constant going and coming, and he would go in and out with his fingers and so hewouldlaugh andHe would laugh sometimes he was accustomed to those big fingers in and out of him, slow and that grew more and more Acele And thenHe breathed and groaned and began to scream a little discomfort with pleasure, and so he hit a nerve at that point that made him give a squeal and so he turned red, bent his back, groaned and shook the Legs he gasped and received a laugh from Darkseid.   
Continues...


	8. Chapter 8

Seus dedos ele sentia aquela entrada enrugada aquela flor em seus dedos... Seu pênis ficava duro apenas com o pensamento...

Aquele humano não iria se submeter facilmente a ele, precisava seduzir de uma forma que fizesse com que o humano implorasse por seu toque...

E usar uma bela de uma barganha a forcar ele a ficar ao seu lado...

E assim ele tinha uma ideia brilhante...

\- Estamos tendo problemas, meu senhor. – Disse um técnico...

\- Eu resolverei isso. – Disse Darkseid...

E enquanto isso na Terra em Central City, Batman ele não havia tirado o sinalizador.

E assim quando se aproximava mais olhavam em sua direção a ponte onde estava caiu...

E ele ia caindo em direção ao tanque quando um parademonio o pegou, desprevenido ele viu sendo preso ao chão, e assim ele viu uma caixa materna sendo ativada e nessa hora ele viu Darkseid surgir e dizer.

\- Vamos ver o quanto você implora. – Dizia.

Ele olhava seus próprios dedos e assim observando virando a mão esquerda.

\- Eu ainda sinto o calor fantasmas de sua abertura. – Dizia. – Imagino como é fazer você implorar apenas com os dedos. – Dizia.

\- Me diga você realmente nunca deu para ninguém além de mim? – Perguntou.

\- Voce é o único. – Disse ele com um sorriso.

\- Não me diga que você quer me comer de novo em menos de doze horas. – Disse ele. – Na sua posição ele não poderia simplesmente negociar ou impedir.

\- Bem, humorado. – Disse ele.

E ele tentou lutar se contorcer, mas o parademonio ele era pesado presando ele no chão e assim havia Vovó bondade surgindo ali atrás pegando seus braços e os pondo longe de sua cabeça, a assim Darkseid, ele tentava se contorcer, e foi preso e levado pelo corredor longo e ao final dele havia um quarto uma cama acolchoada e assim ele foi jogado na cama e antes que ele tivesse chance de se mexer longe, mas sem sucesso, o parademonio voou e sua direção e o prensando na cama, e assim ele puxou o parademonio e segurou suas pernas afastadas ele pegou seu cinto e arrancou dando a uma fúria, e assim ele abaixou ficou de joelhos entre suas pernas e puxou suas calças e cueca, as colocando de lado, com velocidade e abriu suas pernas, espalhando elas, ele ficou com suas botas, e assim bem afastadas em v ao alto...

\- Batman. – Dizia ele passando o dedo contornando sua abertura, seu buraquinho enrugado e falando em direção a cada uma de suas fúrias.

\- Segurem afastadas suas pernas. – Disse ele.

E assim cada um de cada lado ajoelhadas elas seguravam enquanto que ele se ajoelhava próxima de sua bunda, ele acariciou seu pênis amolecido, tinha alguns pelos na virilha onde ele acariciava ele e via que eram pretos e lisos ele puxou o prepúcio.

\- Voce apenas tem duas alternativas. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Quais são? – Perguntou Batman com uma fungada e respiração ofegante.

\- Voce fica dócil e calmo e aceita as minhas investidas, e eu posso usufruir de seu corpo. – Dizia ele.

\- Ou. – Ofegou Batman. –

\- Ou você tenta resistir e eu forco você aqui de quatro e estupro. – Disse. – Prefiro um parceiro dócil e que participe do sexo.

\- O que você fara comigo agora, eu não tenho escolha. – Disse. – Prefiro sexo consentido do que violento. – Disse. – Voce vai usar seu pênis? – Perguntou ele.

\- Apenas os dedos – Disse ele. – Quero você receptivo. – Disse ele. – Quero experimentar. – Disse. – Depois o pênis. – Dizia. – Quero preparar bem. – Disse.

\- Entao aceita? – Perguntou. – Vai se comportar? – Perguntou sem escândalo além do de prazer? – Perguntava. – Vai se comportar? – Disse passando os dedos por sua abertura.

\- Eu não tenho escolha. – Disse Batman. – Pode me usar. – E assim ele disse. – Eu nunca tive sexo com plateia. – Disse. – Eu vou me comportar. – Disse.

E ele teve uma tentativa. – Eu não vou fugir. – Disse. – Poderia me soltar. – E não deixar elas olharem? – Perguntou.

\- Oh, como você é charmoso, e inocente. – Disse Darkseid. – Mas sinto muito elas serao, minhas testemunhas, e eu duvido que mesmo que você diga isso, você não irá fugia, isso por enquanto é uma medida de segurança. – Disse.

\- Isso vai ser gostoso. – Disse. – Logo você não vai se preocupar com plateia você estará muito ocupado sendo fodido. – Disse Darkseid.

Ele ofegou virou o rosto e rosnou, mas não disse nadas sabia que Darkseid viria, mas não tão cedo, a situação onde ele estava era incomoda...

Sexo com plateia

\- Entao respire fundo.

E assim Darkseid falou em direção a uma fúria.

\- Lubrificante. – Disse.

E assim ele recebeu um vidro longo e assim desrosque ou a tampa e colocou um pouco em seus dedos, e assim ele rodeou seu buraco...

Ahhhh. – Gemeu Batman. – Ele estava inserindo pouco a pouco, inserindo e abrindo ele ofegou doeu mesmo, uma pontada. – Ele deu um gemido olhando em direção aquela sena. Ele ofegava conforme o dedo entrava dentro dele. – AAAAAAAAAaHHHHHHHHHhh – Gritou.

\- Ah... – Dizia DArkseid sondando dentro dele, - Realmente virgem. – Disse ele. – É como se eu não tivesse fodido você poucas horas antes. – Disse.

E assim vamos experimentar mais, não vamos. – E assim ele enfiou mais longe até a raiz, e assim tirou e assim colocou e assim ele começou a entrar e sair colocar e tirar e assim um vai e vem constante em mio a cada gemido e resfolego, o tapa de pele contra pelo constante e sem parar, e assim ele gemia e gemia em meio as esse colocar e tirar...

Ele resfolegava e assim inserindo mais um dedo mais e mais rápido toda a extensão ofegando e gemendo e assim ele bateu, bateu mesmo num ponto que ele sabia em suas pesquisas era a sua próstata...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHHHHHHHhh – Gritou. – E Darkseid disse em meio a mudar o ângulo de suas estocadas ao bater neste ponto onde o fazia gritar de prazer. – Onde. – Ofegou em meio as investidas.

– Achei não é mesmo. – Disse ele em meio as estocadas, a cada batida cada vez mais rápida e frenética, com agora tres dedos. – Aqui? – Disse, ele atingindo o seu nervo. – E assim batendo rápido e constante.

\- Sim. – Ele respirou em meio a seus gemidos...

\- Eu vou dar um presente para você por se comportar. – Disse Darkseid.

E ele se abaixou em direção seu paneis cada vez mais duro apenas negligenciado, pingando na sua ponta, ele o pegou com a outra mão e começou a bombear na mesma velocidade que investia os dedos, e assim ele gritava agudamente, e resfolegando, e assim sem ao menos esperar, ele engoliu seu pênis de uma bocada chupando e passando o prepúcio e o que rendeu um grito alto e agudo e assim ele gritava e gemia, e assim ele ofegava arqueando as costas, ele via estrelas a cada batida, a misturas de sensações, todo o prazer, chupando e raspando os dentes da ponta a base todos o seu comprimento acima a abaixo de seu pênis, e enquanto que ele arqueava as costas e assim ele gemai e gritava em meio ao duplo estimulo, seus gritos reverberavam pelo local com um eco...

Ele gritava descontroladamente, enfiando os dedos dentro dele, enfiando a sua língua que chupava e lambia e beijando a cabeça do pênis quando ele ofegava e gritava roucamente.

\- Eu vou vir. – Gemeu. – Eu vou vir. – Disse.

\- Venha a vontade. – Disse Darkseid. – Mas vou fazer você vir mais duas vezes. – Disse ele se abaixando e continuando a chupar e a enfiar os dedos e a estocar, e assim ele gozou dentro da boca de Darkseid que este não se preocupou em parar de bombear a chupar.

E assim prosseguiu com ele esguichando dentro da boca de Darkseid, um esguicho longo e poderoso e mesmo assim o estimulo era forte sem parar batendo e batendo e batendo sem parar e sem descanso ele o estocava com velocidade e precisao batendo e batendo com tres dedos dentro e fora, com velocidade e violência de golpes certeiros.

E assim ele sabia que não iria implorar. – E ele não implorava gemia e resfolegava, e assim ele gritava e lamuriava e assim ele sabia que ele não iria parar ate estar por satisfeito.

E seus gritos e ele veio mais uma vez na boca de Darkseid em meio a gritos e resfôlegos.

E assim ele gemia e gemia e gritava em meio aos golpes dos dedos dentro e fora dele e aquele zumbido em seu pênis dos lábios quentes de Darkseid puxando bombeando e raspando os dentes da ponta a base puxando o prepúcio e chupando a cabeça do pênis.

E assim ele veio mais uma vez, e Darkseid, ele chupou até a ultima gota. – Bom. – Disse o senhor de Apokolips em meio a seus últimos gritos de gozo, ele gemia seu peito subia ele ofegava.

E assim ele tirou os dedos de dentro dele, e viu seu buraco tendo espasmos e suas pernas tremulas, e fracas, e assim ele percebeu que o senhor de Apokolips estava subindo nele puxando sua blusa e beijando e apalpando seus mamilos e ele chupava por vários minutos cada um deles, ele era pesado chupando torcendo e beliscando mordiscando seus mamilos e puxou suas mascara e puxou seu rosto observando por alguns minutos e pegou seu rosto e beijou ele.

E era seu gosto salgado dentro dele, ele esfregava seu corpo no dele apalpando-o e sua língua entrando sem permissão passando a língua em toca a parte que ele poderia e assim ele o beijou até ele implorar por ar e assim ele sir e chupar seus mamilos e pescoço, ele gemia e resfolegava.

E assim ele ficou esfregando-o por alguns minutos beijando-o e assim e apalpando seu pênis novamente e assim ele se afastou um pouco e ficou ajoelhado entre suas pernas e ordenou.

\- Lubrificante. – E assim entregaram e ele colocou uma porção bem generosa em seu pênis e nessa hora ele inseria em seu buraco centímetro por centímetro a cabeça grande e seus gritos para cada centímetro e assim passando e passando como se não tivesse fim até passar por cada anel de musculo e assim batendo seus testículos e assim ele atingiu no mesmo ponto onde o fez ofegar e lancar um grito estridente e agudo enterrado até os testículos.

E assim ele começou a se retirar e a colocar um vai e vem constante e rítmico entra e sai de um movimento cada vez mais acelerado.

E assim os movimentos de batidas de pele contra pele segurando seus quadris para manter ele em meio ao processo de entra e sai vai e vem e batendo naquele ponto onde o faze ver estrelas e ofegar e a gritar ele gemia resfolegava e gritava para cada ves que entrava e saia e assim ele batia e batia e assim ele gemia

E ele ofegava e implorava. – Oh... – Mais e mais batidas e barulho de sucção molhadas. – Oh... – Ah.

– E assim implorando em meio aso golpes. – Oh... – Batendo e batendo. - Por favor. – E enquanto isso em meio aos beijos e seus gemidos ele dizia.

\- Voce é todo meu. – Fazendo juras em meio aos golpes mais e mais rápidos uma verdadeira cacofonia de gritos altos agudos e constantes. – E assim ele falava batendo como uma britadeira. – Voce vai implorar sentir e memorizar cada parte minha e ser receptivo, e aceitar minhas investidas.

– E assim ele falava em meio aos golpes. – Voce gosta de ser fodido por mim. – Ria lambendo seus lábios e rosto.

– Não... – Não... – Ele ofegava e sentia a sua próstata sendo atingida sem misericórdia. – Voce é minha puta. – Batia ali, naquele ponto preciso sem descanso sem nunca errar sem misericórdia.

– Somente eu consigo fazer isso com você. – Dizia ele em meio as batidas ofegos e lagrimas de vergonha. – É gostoso. – Ofegou gritando em meio aos golpes.

– Voce gosta, você sente prazer, seu corpo memorizou meu toque. – Dizia, enquanto ele atingia aquele mesmo ponto que o fazia gritar a plenos pulmões, ele realmente tinha coragem em meio ao sexo de falar coisas assim, principalmente quando haviam pessoas ao redor contendo-o, ofegou e implorava.

– Pare de dizer coisas assim. – Implorou em meio ao estocar poderosos e avassalador.

– Mas você gosta. – Dizia Darkseid em meio ao movimento de sua pélvis e assim ele ofegava. – Diga – Ordenou em meio ao atingir sua próstata com vigor e violência e assim ele ofegava tentava não falar, mas ele acabou dizendo ele ofegava e dizia em meio aos golpes. – Sim...

– Isso. – Dizia Darkseid. – Fale que gosta do meu pau no seu cuzinho. – E assim ele repetia e repetia e gritava em meio aos golpes e assim ele ofegava e a boca suja de DArkseid beijava ele falava coisas pecaminosas e assim ele falou em meio a cada estocada...

O tapa de pele contra pele. – Seu corpo memorizou o meu pênis, - Dizia em meio aos golpes, sua próstata abusada cada grito e cada resfolegar. – E assim você pertence a mim, apenas eu posso fazer isso com você. – Dizia.

\- Eu vou vir... – E assim ele recebeu um beijo em seus lábios.

– Venha. – Dizia Darkseid. – E assim em meio aos golpes certeiro sem parar em meio as suas paredes internas se contraírem ao redor do pênis que agora redobrava os esforços em estocadas e mais algumas vezes enquanto que gozava entre suas barrigas

– Fale que você gosta de ser fodido. – Rosno em meio as batidas. – E assim ele falava.

– Eu gosto de ser fodido. - E ele batia e batia descontroladamente, ele via estrelas arqueava as cotas. – E assim ele falava. – Apenas por mim. –

Ordenou ao receber o tratamento dobrado, e sentia a pressão em seu baixo ventre seus testículos apertados, ele veio dentro dele sem nunca parar de estocar e sem ficar mole e assim redobrando os esforços e nessa hora ele ficava duro novamente em meio aos golpes e fazia um barulho de sucção molhada, ele gemia e resfolegava Darkseid prometia o mundo em meio aos golpes.

– Eu farei você meu, você jamais irá pensar em outro. – Dizia e assim ele ordenava em meio a cada golpe de britadeira certeiro sem parar e sem descanso seu pênis duro entre suas barrigas pingando.

– E apenas eu. – Ordenou, e assim ele gemia e resfolegava e assim ele ofegava e nesta hora ele ordenou.

– Fale que me ama. – Rosnou. – Fale que gosta de me ter dentro de você. – E assim os golpes aceleravam e redobravam em meio aos gritos e ofegos, e ele falou já que era isso que ele queria ouvir.

– Eu amo você. – Ofegou Batman, enquanto que o pênis de Darkseid ficava saindo e entrando dentro dele onde ele fazia ver estrelas, e assim ele falava em meio ao balancar de seus golpes e o esfregar de seus corpos.

– Eu gosto de ter você no meu cu. – E Darkseid rugia ao ouvir isso e ele continuou e assim com ainda mais forca e velocidade se isso fosse possível, - Eu gosto de ter você dentro de mim. – E assim foi uma cacofonia de sons e gritos e resfôlegos e barulhos de tapa de pele contra pele.

E ele sentia cada vez mais próximo e assim ele ofegava e gemia e gritava e disse em meio aos golpes. – Eu vou vir. – Dizia em meio as batidas enlouquecedoras e assim suas paredes internas se contraiam ao redor do pênis de Darkseid. – Pode vir. – Rosnou o senhor de apokolips em meio aos golpes e nenhuma vez parando, e assim ele vinha logo entre seus estômagos e assim varias batidas depois ele veio dentro dele ordenhando até a ultima gota até parar.

E assim Darkseid descansava entre suas pernas enterrado dentro dele beijando e chupando seus mamilos e com um último olhar em seu rosto em meio a seus ultimo ofego e ele para de gemer.

\- Podem soltar. – Ordenou ele abraçado a Batman, ele pegou seus bracos que caiam exaustos e sem forca e assim abraçando ao redor, esfregando por vários minutos.

E assim eles o soltaram e ele pegou seu braço e colocou em volta de seus ombros e fez suas pernas abraçarem ao seu redor, e assim ele o esfregava, ele sentiu Darkseid, - E grande. – Ofegou ao sentir a protuberância e assim ele pegou sua maõ e a levou até seu pênis e assim ele foi com olhos enormes, - Ele ofegou. – E pensar que isso nunca caberia em mim. – Gemeu. – Quem imaginaria que coube. – Disse ele.

\- Esta doendo. – Disse ele.

\- Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar de você. – Disse.

E suas mãos ao redor do pênis cada um com o seu.

E ele começou a se esfregar nele seus corpos languidos lento e comedido um frotage e ele gemia subindo mais sua blusa do uniforme de morcego e eles começaram a se esfregar, quando ele gemia seus pênis cada um em suas respectivas mãos, e seus beijos em seus ombros mamilos e rosto e por incrível que pareça ele veio junto com Darkseid ele estava esguichando em seu abdômen e Darkseid também.

E assim eles ficaram parado por alguns minutos recuperando o folego e ele foi beijado novamente e assim ele o soltou levantando enquanto que ele próprio ficava deitava no chão coberto de sêmen o seu e o de Darkseid que era roxo e o seu próprio perolado e assim ele ficou deitado na cama solto e com os bracos e pernas bem abertas.

E ele o senhor de Apokolips se levantava lentamente e assim ele disse.

\- De me um pano úmido. – Disse ele a uma de suas fúrias. – E pediu. – o remédio. – Era um vidro pequeno um creme.

E assim ele pegou o pano e se agachou e passou o pano em todo as partes sujas e apalpando com tesao, e assim ele o limpou tirou o sêmen de seu abdômen e passou o pano em seu buraco e assim ele tirava o sêmen de dentro dele, e pegou o creme ao abrir o vidro pegou uma generosa quantidade em seus dedos e aplicou em seu interior e assim ele como se comportasse com uma boneca de pano, depois de uma tempo de aplicação pegou ele e o levantou e começou a vestir ele, ele ajustou o colete de sua armadura, e pegou suas cueca e calças e o vestiu e colocou seu capuz.

E assim ele o puxou para cima e assim ele ficou em seu colo e o beijou novamente...

E assim ele tirou suas manoplas e assim ele pegou sua mao esquerda.

E assim ele o arrumou seu dedo em sua frente e colocou um anel em seu dedo indicador, era de cor azul topazil.

E assim ele ofegou.

\- O que? – Disse avaliando o anel.

É seu presente. – Disse.

E assim ele colocou suas manoplas de volta.

\- E agora? – Perguntou ele.

\- Bem. – Eu vou vir depois atrás você caso eu não consiga desligar os esporos. – Disse.

\- Por enquanto você pode ir. – Disse ele apalpando a sua bunda tremula e com espasmos.

\- Ah. – Disse ele e pegou sua mao por instantes.

\- O que? – Perguntou Batman.

\- 10x0 para mim. – Disse Darkseid..

E assim ele foi colocado de lado e com isso Darkseid ele usou a caixa materna e foi embora com seus súditos.

E assim ele viu que Darkseid havia colocado seu cinto de utilidades e nesta hora ele pegou seu batarangue e saiu da fabrica.

E enquanto isso, quando ele evitou todos os crimes que pudesse ele chegou na caverna logo depois de tomou analgésicos para a dor.

Um dia depois quando voltava da patrulha sem incidentes.

E ele sentia pontada em sua entrada, foi tomar um banho demorado...

E assim ele estava no seu computador digitando arquivos e colocando vários dados em ordem arquivando documentos...

Era possível que Darkseid voltasse e fosse atrás dele, para continuar seu jogo, no máximo eles iriam fazer sexo, e ele tinha medo na hora da penetração, ele nunca fez sexo com um homem, e DArkseid era grande e o deixava dolorido, e também não conhecia a fisiologia alienígena de um novo deus, os órgãos deveriam ser os mesmos... Mas ele teve medo de olhar, então não teve uma ideia claro, apenas com as mãos sabia que era grande e se todos eram iguais.

E assim ele catalogava e pesquisava os dados, não demoraria para ele aparecer...

E assim ele dormiu na caverna, horas depois foi acordou e assim obrigado a subir para a mansão...

E assim antes dele se trocar ele lembrou do sexo com Darkseid, então ele foi se trocar e o lado bom era que Alfred não estava, e ao começar a tirar a armadura, ele constatou ao tirar a armadura, chupoes e vergões em seus mamilos roxos, marcar em seus quadris e olhando seu buraco inchado...

E varias chupadas em seu pescoço...

E assim ele foi tomar um banho, durante vários minutos

E assim ouve uma explosão atrás de si... ao qual ele não ouviu e assim ele seguiu com apenas um roupão para fora do chuveiro da caverna e assim ele foi pego uma mão em seu rosto e assim prendendo suas mãos ele ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido prensando-o na porta do chuveiro.

\- Voce tem um quarto aqui, que possamos usar. – Era Darkseid, ele o prensou com seu corpo, e assim ele assentiu.

\- Sim. – Disse.

E ao seu lado estava Vovó bondade novamente. – Voce vai segurar meus bracos novamente? – Perguntou apreensivo.

\- Sim. – Disse.

\- Mas. – Ele tentou, mas foi parado um dedo em seus lábios.

– Me leve. – Ordenou segurando seu pescoço.

\- Vai se comportar? – Perguntou em sua nuca. – Ele ficou confuso.

– Eu não rejeitei suas investidas. – Dizia. – E nem fugi quando você colocou os dedos em mim. – Disse ele. – Nem quando me fodeu. – Disse. – Eu vou me comportar. – Disse.

\- Bom... – Disse Darkseid.

E assim ele andou em direção ao quarto cofre...

A cama estava feita e arrumada...

E ele foi empurrado e disse atrás de si...

\- Tire o roupão e fique deitado de costas com as pernas espalhadas. – Ordenou...

E assim ele o fez, e nessa hora ele quando se aproximou ele foi parado pela mao e então virando em sua direção ele pegou seus lábios e os tomaram e assim em seus braços lentamente tirando o roupão e assim empurrado em direção a cama...

\- Vai me foder hoje? – Perguntou entre beijos.

\- Sim e ainda vou usar os dedos, mas quero fazer frotage novamente. – Disse. – Fique quieto e observe eu tirando a minha armadura. – Disse.

E assim ele empurrando em direção ao meio da cama deitando de costas e retirando seu roupão ele foi afastando suas pernas e manteve ele dócil.

E assim ele observou ele tirando a armadura...

E ele era escultural corpo duro e musculoso ele era alto grande enorme e foi retirando e assim seu pênis assustadoramente grande escultural.

E assim ele subia na cama em cima dele os meios de suas pernas e assim ele o beijava e chupava seus mamilos e assim ele gemia acariciando seu corpo ele gemia e assim ele ficou no meio de suas pernas e assim ele começou a esfregar seus corpos pegando seu pênis e bombeando e assim ele gemia beijando chupando seus mamilos e esfregando seus corpo ele sabia que se Dardkseid quisesse ele o comia onde quisesse, foderia sem misericórdia...

E ele estava apenas se esfregando pegando seu pênis e bombeando lentamente e enquanto que pegava suas mãos e as colocava no pênis dele, na mesma velocidade esfregando chupando seus mamilos beijando seus lábios ele acariciando e cheirando seu corpo, lambendo e chupando por vários minutos, era recompensado por seus gemidos de prazer o que preocupava era o tamanho do pênis, e o fato de doer a penetração.

E assim ele abria suas pernas e pegou um lubrificando que ele deve ter trazido e assim ele antes de inserir o dedo dentro de seu ânus, ele tentou não ser preso, se contorcendo, mas era em vão ele estava suplicando. – E assim implorou. – Por favor, - Tentava. – Voce não precisa. – Mas ele teve os bracos presos acima da cabeça segurado por Vovo Bondade, ele ofegou, os bracos bem acima das cabeça segurado por suas serva, e suas pernas afastadas, e ele inseria em seus dedos e assim ele inseria dentro dele, ele ofegava vendo cada vez mais para dentro de seu buraco, ele fez um ofego, para cada centímetro dentro dele, ainda doía. - AAAAAAAAAaHHHhhhhh.. – Deu um gritinho quando apenas entrava e arqueou as costas, e assim ele o estocou parado alguns segundos. – Ouviu Darkseid dizer em aprovação.

– Ainda bastante apertado. – E assim ele começou a sair e a entrar um vai e vem constante, e o fodia entrando e saindo com os dedos e assim varias e varias vezes ele gemia estava acostumados aqueles dedos grande dentro e fora dele, lenta e que crescia mais e mais acelerado, roubando beijos e chupoes e assim ele ofegava e gemia e começava a gritar um pouco de desconforto com prazer, e assim ele bateu num nervo naquele ponto que o fez dar um gritinho e assim ele ficou vermelho, arqueou as costas, gemeu e tremeu as pernas ele ofegou e recebeu um riso de Darkseid.


	9. Chapter 9

Descend Of The Darkness Capitulo 09

And so he began to stock faster and faster at that very point where he moan to yelp wildly...  
And he'd arch his back, moaning and screaming...  
And he'd go faster as a pistol, coming in and out quickly...  
And so he added one more finger and so he'd shove it in and out fast and he'd be moaning more and more and screaming wildly...  
And he belted his penis up the foreskin that showed a glow of pre-enjoyment and so he lowered, and with the other hand he pumped at increasing speed at the same speed of the stocked, his screams and yelping groans like a dog in heat, in his own conclusion ...  
His hole swallowed those fingers, there were three, but it was tasty, but it was starting to bother, bending his back, he was moaning, screaming and resfolegating.  
And so he screamed scandalously.  
And he was moaning, man pulling and pumping his penis, until he screamed more and begged begging...  
-Please.... – begged, amid the stockades of his fingers in and out making scissors movements.  
– Please, what? – Asked Darkseid, with a malignant smile in his direction without stopping to stick hitting at that point where make him scream panting and moaning. Answer. – He growled in an order in his direction, giving a sore grip on his penis.  
-I see you're enjoying it, but I want to hear you say it. – said Darkseid squeezing his penis with his finger on the red tip.  
And he stockpiled and stored in and out quickly and lessening, he heard weeping and shrieking screams, and amid the movements in and out.  
Answer. – Ordered Darkseid.  
Fast. Panted. – While Darkseid beat at that point that made him see stars. -Make it quick. – And so he beat a wet move his testicles were tightened and was added one more finger.  
-Fuck Me with my fingers, faster. -I said in a choking in a single folego .  
-So be it. – Said Darkseid who beat with more speed reaching that point that made him scream louder and gasing, and so he stocked him without mercy his prostate. -I like to hear your moaning and begging, I love your greedy hole swallowing my fingers. "Darkseid said that he redoubled his efforts, long and good muscular fingers to screw.  
– More... More... – and so he did... And for several minutes he'd screw him faster his screams and so he gemia...  
And at this hour, he spoke...  
-I... I'll come... – I said.  
And so he the Lord of Apokolips, did not care, with it continued to stock and pumped it, and so he cried and came as more gallows than he could remember...  
And so he groaned amid his squirt upon his abdomen and so he came, but that was no reason for the Lord of Apokolips to stop and amid the pumping of his penis that did not stop...  
But Darkseid did not stop pumping and stocking his anus and so continued he moaned screamed Resfolegava...  
-Please... – begged... – please... – begged... – Stop... – the onus were maddened...  
-My dear, Batman, you really think I'm going to stop, just now. – It said between the stockades of its hole with its three fingers. -I will continue until you faint. Said.  
And in the midst of several stockades he gated and screamed and screamed amid the movement of his fingers inside and outside the hole of Batman...  
And so in the midst of it, he grew more and more hard again, and came again after two more times he fainted with a scream...  
And so Darkseid, took his fingers several minutes later, only when he gave his last orgasm now unconscious, and left him tied with a tube in his hole and in his penis...  
And so he said. 1x0, Batman, and so came out.  
And so he stood up and dressed him left him... stretched Open as an obscene offering.  
The Lord of Apokolips had to solve bureaucratic problems.  
And in the meantime he had to solve how to invade other planets...  
Batman woke up a few hours later, his hole had spasm and bothered, he felt remnants of his last orgasm, but still tied, that bed like that, he felt a waste tube on his two sides...  
And after a few hours he saw the room being opened and Darkseid entering he took off his clothes and still had not taken off his trousers, but the tent in his pants revealed an immense bulge went toward the same shelf and withdrew the tube  
And he approached Bruce, climbing up on the bed and pulling out the tubes, and so he asked.  
-You like my fingers in your butt? -Asked with seductive air.  
Yes. – Said Batman hesitant.  
Good. Said. -Because we will continue. Said.  
And so he began to stock his hole stocking faster than before reaching the same point where making him scream and snorting to see stars, moaning wildly to the point of screaming at the full lungs, and he approached his legs and began to suck and the M To ordial their cochas, at the same time as storing it with their fingers...  
And he felt his breath warm, that wonderful mouth, which scraped the extent of his limb he gated, screamed and if he had conditions, pushed with his hands the head of Darkseid deeper, amid the stocked he moaned screamed Resfolegava and screamed more the Stocked were wonderful ministed by a disturbing way, he groaned, stocking beating like a pistachio in and out reaching without mercy that sweet spot where he made him beg for more and more...  
Every time I got closer to the Darkseid orgasm, I'd stop stocking, and I'd start over minutes later...  
His penis hard and dripping with a pearled luster at the tip swinging and being pumped...  
-Please...-begged between tears of despair. -Let me come.  
-Almost there... – said Darkseid who stocked fast hour close to orgasm and when he approached he stopped abruptly. -You'il come.  
-And so he started to stock up...  
-Come on, please. Begged.  
-But it will only come if I allow it. – Said stocking up and a go and come frenetic hour slow and restrained hour.  
-Come on, please. – Begged amid the stocking of his fingers in his hole. -I need to come. -Cried...  
-A little more.... – said Darkseid who resumed his sexual torture game, alternating to almost an orgasm to stop a few seconds and then stop and start over.  
-Please. Panted.  
-Oh, poor baby. – Said Darkseid. -Don't worry about it. – Said giving chaste kisses at the tip of his penis, amid the hour oncoming were slow sometimes they were fast...  
He was screaming and resfolegated. He felt close and frustrated...  
-You bastard. – Cried amid his fingers beating inside him...  
Oh, don't be like that. Said. -You're next, a little more. – Darkseid said. -If I let you come. -Did you say by measuring the words you would do anything? – He asked in his go and comes from his fingers in and out of him.  
Yes? – Gasped Batman.  
-You allow me to fuck you with my penis? Asked.  
-Yes... – said between gasping and stocked. -I leave. Said.  
-Deactivate the spores. – Said measuring and alternating between slow and fast...  
And he gasped and said.  
-Anything. Said.  
-So be it. – Said Darkseid.  
And those stocked were more frenetic and alternated between slow and fast, until he cried with frustration...  
And so he kissed his forehead and swallowed his penis at once, all of it, scraping his teeth in his long sucking fast and faster...  
And while he stormed faster and faster at the same speed he would shove and take his fingers stocking him with ferocity reaching mercilessly or to his prostate, that every beat every frenetic and more and more overwhelming, was received by Screams, and more screams, and so he beat and beat in and out and put his fingers stocking beating directly into his prostate and so he came enjoyed for several minutes, and so even though he had gobbled in Darkseid's mouth he the Lord of Apokolips swallowed every drop and Would not stop stocking or sucking, and he stocked him and sucked him for several minutes, even though of course he screamed scandalously stridently amid his ministrations, and so he enjoyed once more after several minutes of stocked amid his screams , and so he stored and with a last orgasms He came and fainted with a scream...  
\- 10-0 win – said Darkseid again.  
And so Darkseid left him lying there unconscious...  
And so he dressed and went out and went towards his subjects and ordered more food than double...  
And at this time he came back hours later when he realized that the man had not agreed he deposited the tray on the table.  
And so he drove up to his man and gave little tapas on his face...  
And so he woke up, drowsy and moaning Pos coitus, he felt the spasms of his hole and he looked towards Darkseid on top of him...  
And so he said.  
-Are you hungry?-the Lord of Apokolips asked...  
-Yes... – he said.  
And he just untied the hands of Batman...  
And so sitting in the best way he could with his hole throbbing...  
And he sat beside him ate a dish of something like fish and grilled meat, rice and eggs...  
And he looked and said...  
-How long will I stay here? -Asked in the midst of the food garfairies...  
-Just what I saw, and I was the only one taking your virginity. Said.  
-After I screw you, you will be allowed to leave. – said the Lord of Apokolips...  
And so he kissed him fugazly on his lips and released him.  
And so he ate and then he was leaning against the bed and at this hour he slept...  
Gradually Batman regained consciousness and when opening his eyes perceived a strong wind in his body, ah well, thought it would be today that Darkseid would take off to screw his tail, he never saw the penis of the new God before that size more than 22 centimeters, and looking up he saw That nothing less than Darkseid and so perceived later when trying to loosen or stir was with his arms and legs trapped and estranged and was there at the mercy of Darkseid, incredibly naked, again...  
-The fingers...? – Asked hesitant.  
Not. – Said the Lord of Apokolips  
-I see you realize what awaits you. -Darkseid said approaching.  
-You monster Bastard... – began the Batman, thus taking a slap by spitting blood throwing a poisonous look, asked. – It cannot be done any other way. Tried to.  
– Modes... – said angrily. – That's not how you start a sex session. Said.  
– He asked trying to get rid of the chains that held his arm, but only hurt his arms well fastened and above his head, he realized that Darkseid should like to move around and have partners tied...  
-Are you going to keep leaving me tied up? Asked. – What will you do, do not like partners who are more active? – Asked...  
-No, the first time, when the risk of them escaping from fear occurs. – Said Darkseid.  
– Darkseid said. -It's a custom.  
-It's not my first time. – Growled towards him. -You know that. Enraged.  
-How are you going to do it, then? – Asked Batman.  
-What I will do, you ask. – Began Darkseid, savour the situation thus slipping his fingers through the body of the bat man. – You realize that this is my mercy, that I can do whatever I want with you. –  
-You've done what you wanted with me. Said. -And I realized from the beginning. Said. -You fucked me with my fingers. -You already do what you want with me. Said. You've fucked me with your penis many times. Said.  
-It's not new. Concluded.  
-And I realized you like what you do to me. -He said with a hauthe. -Am I hot? Asked.  
Tasty. – Replied Darkseid.  
It said Darkseid enjoying the moment. -If I kill you now, it won't matter.  
-It may be that sim, but you can still lose a partner who is submissive to you. – he said. – What it's like to be with me, more than just having sex and going away. – he said.  
-Yes, but I could screw and Depois kill. – said Darkseid.  
-And run the risk of being without a potential partner that AceIgetyou fucked by you without complaining. – asked Batman.  
-It's a risk, isn't it? – Asked Darkseid with a smile. – But I see you complain. – he said.  
-Stop babbling. – Said Batman... – Do you fuck corpses? Asked.  
-No... – Rosnou Darkseid Looking with those bright eyes lends to releasing Omega Rays.  
-So you fuck me and kill me afterwards? -You asked cynically.  
Not. – Rosnou again Darkseid. -I don't have this custom. Said.  
1x02. – said Bruce with a smile. He got a strong grip on his penis, making him gasing. – He was frustrated, found Batman.  
And so the new God distated himself from the bed and dispied himself.  
He seemed not to handle him well and with those feelings.  
With apparent disgust and a pinch of fear of the situation he looked sideways and saw that he was in danger his armor was not there and Darkseid could torture the will and even convert him into one of his soldiers then spoke, then the plug fell if he wanted to kill the would have done.  
And he found that he wants to scare and it was easy to predict.  
But he wanted him to promise to take his virginity and continue to have sex afterwards.  
– Would the great Darkseid like to put fear in his sex partners? Asked. – To be docile. Asked.  
-Well, how about killing. – Looking directly into your eyes. -And seeing his expression of triumph.  
– A is really. Said. – You would have done it if you knew how to deactivate the spores.  
Said. -If you think it's okay, think the league has its location. Said. -Wouldn't you rather play a little? Asked. – Prepare Me more. Tried to.  
– Then you wait a little longer and fuck me for as long as you want. Tried to.  
– The Justice League may not arrive in time, but you know what to do with me I will gather strength and return in the same currency, can wait I will not let go unpunished, or I can even escape you could not convert me into one of your soldiers without brains... – D Izia. – But I know it can improve the situation. Said. – You like to be questioned. Said. -You like being pushed. Said. – ChallengeN. -I said, "fart."  
-Yes, I could. – Said Darkseid Thoughtful, evaluating the man tied,-but I don't always have an opportunity like this. – he said. – A man at my mercy, offering to accept a game of seduction. – said. – but before finishing the phrase had a Breath of air where he uttered a scream.  
-Do your best Darkseid. – Bruce said with a challenge. – I'll return the favor. – he said.  
\- You can't give it back now, Batman. – he said. – Is the great Batman afraid? – said Darkseid playing along. – it's just a pain in the penetration. – It's going to be good for you. -I did.  
Not. – Growled towards him. -I went from that stage a long time ago. Said.  
-Just Imagine, the great Batman is not afraid of the evil god Darkseid. – said the new God laughing.  
-Actually, No. – He said blatantly. – That's when I realized that the new God really wanted to eat me and not kill me. Said. – I know what to expect. – he said.  
-I got used to you, barely, with the many times I cast you to various orgasms. – said stroking his penis, semi hard... – said Darkseid.  
-I need to change my image. Concluded. – Or make you more submissive. Said.  
\- You can try. – said. – Or if you screw yourself. – said Petulante.  
Well. – Said Darkseid. – I don't know that I can just kill you, and brainwash your corpse. – said Darkseid. – but.... – Thinking about it, I could simply, as I can say. – I was still the new God. – I could kidnap one by one, your allies the same way I did with you. Said. – They're not as strong as Batman. -He said.  
\- You don't have to. – he said. – Actually you wouldn't do that. – Batman said.  
-But you excite me and it's challenging, interesting. – said Darkseid.  
-Stop... – snarled towards you. -Haven't we been through this? Asked. – Don't you want to know what it's like to be inside me? – he asked. – Wishing my body in your dreams, with me underneath you. – he said. – then fuck me and stop stalling. – growled.  
-Batman – said – Do you think they would survive torture or mutilation or who knows brainwashing, that they are like Kryptonians? – asked looking directly into his eyes – with his closest face.  
-Try the DarkseidLuck. – said Batman. – and we'll see what can happen. – growled him towards him.  
Darkseid took his penis by squeezing him with moderate strength by twisting it and so without letting it pump him and the Dark Knight gated his penis ever harder...  
-Are you enjoying it? – Asked...  
-Yes... – Gemeu...  
-I realized that our game is not conventional, that as soon as I do not accept threats, and you are not someone who falls into my games, conventional. Said. -And that the conventional tortures that I make have no effect on you, as far as we go on the other path, the most pleasurable for both. Said. -I want to start you in a world of pleasure. Said.  
-How are you going to do it? Asked. – Stock Me first with fingers like the other times? – Asked...  
-I thought you were a good detective, and you knew the answer. -I told you to release your limb and move away.  
Bruce began to sweat and desperately wriggling in hope and anticipating a loophole to escape from this man shortly after his imminent sex session, he knew he had accepted that this would happen, that he accepted the agreement, but when he saw the size the Member, unprepared he got panting, he gave back, he feared not to fit, raising his head urgently saw that Darkseid was stripping from his armor to playing in a bed near, first the part Inferior revealing a penis with twice the size of its, upright straight and thick grayish color where dripping a viscous liquid of green color, its body appeared to be carved into stone its turned muscles a belly of tanquinho and a sculptural body.  
And he threw his head back, he had accepted, but now... He wasn't sure.... It wouldn't fit... The last time it hurt a lot and it was with preparation, he gasped and moan, he struggled to walk, and he could enjoy a bed of ecstasy.  
-Fuck... – if it Lamuriou. Large. – He said stating the obvious.  
-Can you please wait... – Tried to say. – Who knows how to go a little slower... – said.  
\- You accepted. – said Darkseid. – Tried. – It's going to be the same as last time. – he said.  
-You can do whatever you want, but at least wait a bit, just a little. Begging. –  
-I'm not... No... No... – said Darkseid. – you accepted. – he said putting his finger on his lips. I've waited too long . – This is the second time I've taken you, in my bed, and the second time I take you on Apokolips. – said. – You 'll like it the last time. – I said. – I'm your first. – I know it's going to be the last time,  
-I know you're mine first, there's no way to fit without you preparing me. – Cried the man tied. -It's been a while. Tried to.  
– A true virgin. – He found Darkseid with a smile of pride and satisfaction on his lips. – You 've never had sex with a man. – he said with a proud expression. – Just me. – he said.  
-I'm going to screw your butt, Batman, whether you like it or not... – it said. -You just have to calm down. Said. -It's not going to be so bad. Said.  
-If you behave, it'll be easier. – Said Darkseid.  
And he was desperate, he accepted, but now, seeing the size, it would never fit him without preparation. – He was always so unexpecting when he saw that penis, and when he was close to sex, he practically forced him to accept that monster inside him. Said. -Yes, but don't forget you'll be back... – Rosnou. -He said he was trying to buy time.  
– I believe that someone like anyone would not find this a torture, conventional... – said Darkseid with pride.  
\- You can screw me for hours on end sucking and eating as you like, but is the bed prepared for that? – asked Batman.  
Yes. – Rosnou and with an aphrodisiac aroma. -And he did. – See how hard your penis is. – Pointed by pressing the hard penis with red head pressed with vigor and gallows he was fully erect.  
-He cried, begged and tried to loosen the chains, wanted to be participative, not a bondage fuck doll, but in vain screamed at full lungs. – Please let me go I will not run away... Oh my God... – In the midst of the subsequent tears began to wriggle and nothing would advance. – You can't like to screw with tied partners. – said angrily.  
\- You, you think I have no plans, that I am not patient with you, that after that, you will beg for more and more. – Replied Darkseid.  
-Well possible Darkseid. – he said. – but well, you know. – he said turning his face.  
-Fuck you. – Spit on the Sovereign of Apokolips.-Never... I said, "I'm not going to give you anything to kiss."-growled.  
Our. – Darkseidsaid.– it changed so fast.-he said.  
He mocked his prisoner, wailing trying to turn the face of the incredibly hot contact of the stony hands of Darkseid who pulled him in his direction by groping his body – said licking his lips seeing the despair of his prisoner is very desperate.  
– After this session and other sessions. – Licking lips. – You will beg for More like last time, you will moan and scream. – Whispered.  
"Soon, you will know that I am the master of giving pleasure to my submissive and that no creature in the universe has ever complained."-and no one will help, no one shall interfere in our carnal union.  
– Receiving another moaning. -You know I command here I am the Sovereign of Apokolips and soon your body will beg for me your I will own you and you belong to me.-said approaching quickly where he caught the human's legs lifting and opening the Forming a V and thus trapping them on the top with ropes trapped in malleable bars lifting their buttocks in the process getting exposed, massaging and separating the cheeks from his butt.  
-I'm not... No... I don't belong to anyone but you I'll never bend over... I'm not going to beg – and so he saw that Darkseide dragged himself into bed and stood on him and said.  
Ledo Deception He really begged for more and more...  
-And I offer a bed of ecstasy where Will Heal you and lubricate your insides for what I think being the first to claim your body and so that of all you have no choice and now only I will hear your cries of pleasure. -He said with a sinister smile.   
– You have no choice at the moment Batman, all you need to do and moan when I screw you in this bed and for the next few days of your life living in my world as my soldier and lover.  
Continues...


	10. Chapter 10

Descend of the Darkness Chapter 10  
-Fuck If... va to hell.... Moan in attempted obit of displeasure, when he unexpectedly had the sovereign's penis entering into him and his cry followed of this situation. -Oh, my...  
– And so Darkseid stood between his legs erected lying on top of him, and positioning himself between his legs and penetrated him before he completes anything he would talk about, his interior was instantly lubricated.  
And Eland felt with a single powerful stockade the thick and hard limb penetrated him slowly filling his inner, until with tears he felt that sinking everything passing through and passing through his inner walls and amid feeling the Penis passing by centimeter and centimeter, was wet and lubricated, he knew it was great that it would take to enter altogether that would be fucked up that his walls wanting to expel the penis entering and entering he felt being divided into the midst of seasick waves that At that moment he did not know that it would be his anus stretched to the limit, just when he thought it would not finish that it would not fit he felt and struck in his anus The testicles of the emperor of Apokolips.  
And this was his second time his second experience with Darkseid 's penis inside him in Apokolips without counting the others.  
-Please... – tried to say to just end up in moaning. – Fuck... – Egged moaning. Strip. Begged.  
-What happened? -He was asking.  
And Bruce was panting. So he walked into it. Choked. – Did you get bigger? – he asked with evident discomfort.-he said.  
Yes. – He said with the help of the stasis bed and aphrodisiac. I'm just aboutto havesex for hours. – he said.  
-I was crying. – No... – Gemeu... – but the hands of Darkseid holding his hips stationary for a few minutes.  
-Stay calm. – He whispered by peppering kisses on his face. Relax. -He said. – If you calm down, it will fit. Said. -It's going to be easier. -He said stroking his face.  
Licking her face, kissing her lips...  
\- Easy to say. – Choked amid the tears. – It is not you who has a penis of more than 20 centimeters inside you. – he said angrily.  
And standing in it for a few minutes...  
Fuck. Cried. – Who... – tried to speak in a folego. -Who can get fucked by you. Cried. – Ohhh fuck... Go screw someone else. Begged. – It's too big. Cried. -I can't stand it. Said. – Standing in it.  
-A lot on the contrary you're going to get fucked. – After a while positioned entering completely, he entered the testicles. – You saw it. – he said affectionately with his hands on his face. – he's already in. – he said.  
And so he stopped for a brief second up to a minute, but he held on his hips, before starting to remove his penis almost completely just leaving his head to the tip in his opening and starting a go and coming in and out, were slow and constant restrained and gradativam Increasing speed amid its crying and tears.  
And so with powerful Fundas invested, but controlled, and more and more fast he pushed all his length in and out in and out of it, where he filled the penetrated with the full extent of his penis he began the process of going and coming enters and exits every Once more among tears tears and saliva that were expelled from his lips and felt Darkseid lowering and stealing kisses from his lips amid the scream and in the midst of it trying to bite his lips in vain were also hard.  
It was maddenling the mixture of sensations. Stop. -The shock traversing his body for each stocked and roar the waves of pleasure, beats more and faster and more stocked furious, different from the fingers, and powerful beats deep and deeper his hot testicles beat on his buttocks, he moaning and screaming.  
-Oh... Ai... There... Fuck... – and waves of electricity ran through every pore of his body, and for every beat every stooges where the penis reached a place that made him panting and moaning, he moaned and breathed and screamed where he beat at the same point. – Ouch... – beating at that point, followed by another scream. – Oh... Ai... There... My God... – cried amid the stored feeling of shame feeling dirty.   
-Well, well, well , If I haven't found your prostate now it's going to get better. – said Darkseid the screwing with will amid his screams.  
An intense pleasure as if he never felt something like it, he thought he should not feel pleasure amid the sex session, as every time began to hurt, but then he adored, it was shameful, it would not be as imagined, the way he followed, but he felt the pain mingled with pleasure.  
He was losing control to become a creature only of pleasure and Lust, where only his hole swallowed that giant penis, which was going in and out, and for every ever faster stocking a scream Increasingly sharp and shrill.  
\- You like being fucked, you love my penis inside of you. – it said with several violent blows and entering with all the extension of his penis within him.  
Beating his testicles in his butt with speed and precision he screamed scandalously squeezing his inner walls feeling the veins of the alien for each ring of the muscle.  
And the movement was fast fierce and uncontrolled, the skin slap against skin was intense and fierce.  
He was going to screw him with his will by whispering sinful and indecent things amid the blows in his prostate.  
\- You 're my bitch. – it said stocking. – All mine. – Rosnava for each blow. – I'm going to fuck your yummy ass so many times you'll have trouble walking.  
And so he fulfilled his promise beginning at that very moment, with Will and all his ability.  
And in the meantime he listened to the indecent words of Darkseid He felt squeezing around Darkseid. – and so he spoke. – Say you Love me. – growled.   
He tried to close his mouth, turning his face from one side to the other amid the stockades.  
The fierce and overwhelming beating, that hot body on top of him that penis screwing him with Will the words wanted to get out of his mouth without permission.  
And he tried not to say amid the obscenities of Darkseid in his ear.  
And he'd screw him with the will and his unrestrained screams, he'd the fucked caught his chin turned towards him in the middle as he enters and exits in and out of him, the bed swinging and he foed him and commanded pulling his face towards him.  
Tell. – Growled in his screams towards him, and he clasped him and the less he hoped he began to shout by dropping his voice in a shrill scream. – Yes...-gasped amid the stockades. – I love... – more panting and more stocked. – and so he said several and several times amid the orgasm, and yet that penis did not stop beating hard within him.  
And amid the ever more powerful and brutal animalesque stockades swinging their bodies in motion. – Whispering near his ear and moaning. – Are you enjoying it? – he asked amid the stockades, of his overwhelming penis.  
– He kissed his lips licking his nipples descending through his chest and collarbone amid the oncoming. -I know you 're enjoying it.  
-And so he beat with ferocity. -It's... – gasped... – Yes... Yes... – gasped, and started screaming.  
-I love being inside you. Said. – It is warm soft to tight. – He said beating and beating and panting and moaning and attacking his prostate without stopping without mercy.  
He felt him come in a growl inside him and yet he was still stiff and continued he pumped his penis that with every blow on his prostate he did not get soft always hard. – Every time I feel great inside of you.  
-Son of a bitch. – Gasped Batman amid the right blows.  
– I want to screw you every day, for hours, nonstop, hear your screams.  
And so he kissed his face and whispered between speckle of kisses on every part of his face. – I love to hear your screams of pleasure. Said. – You know now what it's like to have a man between your legs. – Asked in the midst of blows.  
Yes. -He gasped amid screaming.  
– A manly man who makes you come without stopping and don't mind screwing for hours. Said. -What a pleasure. – Fuck Your ass. – growled beating in that bundle of nerves that made him scream madly. – You are my private paradise . – growled amid the stockades.  
-That's right, you're enjoying it more and more. – it said amid the beats he whispered sinful.  
-I'm going to make fun again. – Choked in the middle of the blows. -And he screamed at his orgasms. And so it kept beating in and out.  
And so he felt both enjoy at the same time, while still stocking in and out more and faster. – You like to feel that someone controls you, that someone sends you. – another beat. – Between tears he groped and cried out. – No... – regreted amid every beat, increasingly frantic when starting to stock directly changing the angle to A better penetration and so amid the cries of pain and pleasure tears of shame, pleasure and all those conflicting feelings.  
Darkseid loved to screw the man beneath him by raising his highest butt to every charge and the broad slap of his moving bodies, furious and overwhelming beats.  
Even if he did not want, even if he did not accept, he began to feel mixed pleasure was the apex of his G-spot pleasure, the pain and a viscous liquid, his hard aching penis trapped between his bodies being pumped by the enormous hands of Darkseid Dripping His semen between his body swinging and pumping amid the stored and moaning onches.  
And he cried openly he moaned and lamented he screamed with pleasure and pain and shame, and being stocked the penis filling it felt dirty and sticky and Darkseid stockpiled more and faster entering inside and the bed of stasis crease heavily with the oncoming.  
And his groans were shrieking with loud cries of delight, resenting and feeling filled by the strong and profound oncoming he felt the hard and stony limb, begging the heavens for more, and so he knew that if he passed out or died It would still be all right, happy, even if it felt marveled, it was the true heaven of paradise.  
And electric waves of pleasure came along with the stocked making sucking noises in the process ever faster and deeper Darkseid had no mercy and pumped his penis with hangman almost hurting him and was equal to his prostate Abused more and more screaming and moaning of pain and pleasure and his tears of shame came abundantly.  
-Stop... – Groan amid the powerful and wild maddensome advances he was so confused. – Beating and beating. – He would go crazy with the sensations, beating and beating and the powerful stockades. - Stopit. Not da... No da more... – Beating up and arching his spine. – Oh... Ai... – More beats and more jerks...-Or... No... – Groping and shouting resfolegating and pushing in and out in and out. -Slow down... Oh... Oh... Oh... It hurts...  
But before replicating Darkseid redoubled the gallows changing angle again the agony of sensations, where Bruce shouted and groped only that this time of pleasure and thus groped constered.  
-OR GOD... Oh. – And amid more cries of his lips being interrupted by the lips of Darkseid He mopped his lips taken the tongue entering without permission sucking his mouth, the stocked and the frenetic stockades as he screamed with pure pleasure and Cried out of shame  
\- Someone 's really enjoying this, isn't it. – said Darkseid stating what he already knew, and who began to suck his neck and bite his nipples by pulling with delight and roaring with his invested in.  
-Go to Hell... – He said among the tears and screams and the stocked the overwhelming pleasure, that feeling of satisfaction and breadth...  
Darkseid seemed to get more enraged and excited about the retort and thus increased the strength of penetration and growling in his ear he knew where to hit.  
-I'd say you're going to find heaven with my help, or hell if you disrespect me, and you're making me very angry. – said to go with more and more isA and attacking his prostate with renewed vigor and so the bed Creat and swam and the body-to-body slap was higher.  
And in the midst of it all Bruce's orgasm followed without mercy the electricity of his limb and heavy testicles came into the hands of Darkseid who laughed in victory while stockpiled the hero's anus, he cried with shame and pleasure and felt his Inner walls tighten around Darkseid's penis. – saying in his ear. – I'll come again.  
-You can come. Said. -By far I broke up with you, just because you came doesn't mean I'm going to stop. -He said licking his neck.  
His shriveling cries, tears of his eyes and constant stockades that came with ferocity as he moaned disconsoled amid it he woken and weeping DArkseid seemed to know where to beat even he did not pumping the Man's penis beneath him he hit the prostate, making him feel pleasure and screaming of the same and so with a roar he came with gallows filling his insides with his semen amid the last subsequent beats, those Stocked the beat of skin against skin, those mighty attacks in and out, in and out, and so he ordered himself into it, squirting and his semen overflowing from him through the sides, was a creek within him that overflowing to form a puddle in the Sheets, and so they stood giving the last blows gradually decreasing amid their screams.  
And so stopping inside of him, and at this hour, stood a few minutes stopped and Batman recovering the breath discompassed.  
He sucking his nipples and kissing his lips and thus suckingthe Junebetween his collarbone and his neck and at this time, stayed another time stopped and Bruce recovering.  
And he felt the soft limb within him, and so Darkseid stood up, before retiring with a tug leaving Bruce panting and thus withdrawing with a wet sucking noise and a pain in his spine, with the semen trickling in his insides and a coz man The moaning and while Darkseid Rising.  
He himself amid his utter shame saw Darkseid 's contented smile that wiped his limb with a rag and threw it into an incinerator, it seemed that he had won the war, but with a glance he decided not to give the complete victory to Darkseid and thinking about a plan of revenge or something that would help him win.  
And so he said. – 10-0 win for you, but you win the battle, not the war, Darkseid.  
– Said Darkseid, after a while. – More than good. – I said with satisfaction.  
-Why ten to zero? -I wanted to know Batman.  
-Because I made you come over four times. Said.  
-That's unfair. – Rosnou Batman.  
-Is it? – Said Darkseid with a smile tracing his sweaty body with his fingers.  
-We'il See, Batman. -He said.  
-I hope you know your place now. Said. -You belong to me and I want obedience and submission. -He said wearing his armor. – At least from the bed. – he said.  
Batman looked with his tears eyes and said Stupefied, brazed, if he thinks thebest s because he took his virginity and gave several orgasms, that was not enough.  
Submission. – It said where the second came an idea to the head, gain the trust of Darkseid. – Dream On. – growled towards it.  
-Let's see Darkseid. – said turning his face.  
\- You 're not going to run away and stay close to me. – The sovereign said it seemed to be approaching and withdrew the alloysof theBatman's bra by releasing his braand legs where he shrank from Apprehension in the trembling bed and a look of rage feeling a stickiness dripping from his insides and his twitching entrance stretched he knew it was stretched and open.   
– I'll be at your side the less you wait and if you get out of my sight that is for a second you will beg for mercy.  
So he pulled out a drawer where he withdrew a black armor with boots of the same color and a wine cover and the game with the Omega symbol, for the human saying.  
-Get dressed. – and so stopped with his hands behind his back watching him so the man looked briefly in his eyes before starting to dress was with ornaments of darker color with symbols that reminded black flames but there was no intimate clothes and with the Mao Shaking him up.  
And after a time of pain in which he dressed.  
Let's. – Said pulling by the arm making Batman panting and taking him through the door when he openedR with the red keyboard and thus going through several scientists and guards who were on the other side of the portal he felt still the pain of penetration.  
-Clean and tidy up. – Said without turning forward while pulling Batman to walk beside him.  
Trying to restrain himself and swallow his tears, he was having spasms, his hole looked like iron and fire, he followed even the forçthe Darkseid that led him atis one of his sinuous corridors atis That at the end of the immense corridor he typed codes and waited for the sliding door.  
And open, entered into an illuminated chamber where there were several technicians and appliances spread with wires ropes monitors and floating appliances he saw around the floating screens and electronic mechanisms gigantic keyboards and cables and A circular camera and several connected pores and these scientists of slender physiognomy wearing long clothes and long and white robes and overcoats, these were examining the mechanisms that looked like their utility belt that for their total happiness were Dropping an electric charge and several of them fallen to the corner of the room, and so they stopped everything they were doing and without Darkseid speaking a man addressed himself speaking.  
The monitor ahead on a floating screen showed numbers a countdown of bright colors and neons and above the monitors showed each of the wells of Apokolips.  
-Apparently we have 4 hours to deactivate the spores the human has discharged into the system a virus to scramble our servers and we have to decrypt before turning off the defenses... – said with apparent fear.  
After all this a manic smile of total satisfaction her blue eyes flashed from a moment that had expired in that regard.  
Darkseid did not need more stimulation he withThe total he lifted Batman by the neck and spoke the horse's teeth an enraged growl.  
-The password, Batman. – And said with his eyes shining  
Even at that moment Bruce saw himself between despair and satisfaction, very glad to overcome the specialists of Darkseid and at the same time he was afraid for what the sovereign of Apokolips could do with him with a lot of courage , and he had satisfaction in challenging Darkseid, He spoke with a smile.  
-Discover you alone, you can not do worse things with me because you have already done... – DIsse with a skew smile. – I do not think you can do, more, after all if you wanted to kill me already would have done... – said. – Fayour worst your Son of a bitch.  
Apparently Darkseid lowered him and pulled him towards his face where with great amazement he began to give several slaps on his face enough to draw blood from his lips and the last threw him on the ground running.  
And so he gasped and looking with a tone of defiance he rose by wiping the blood of themoans.  
And he walked away and spoke. Bastard. Growled. – I will not give the password,  
And so Darkseid pulled him by the arm and when he was going to slap him again and Bruce turned his face getting ready, they were second before Darkseid laughed and he turned his face and looked at each one looking in his own eyes, and He caught him nearer in front of his face and took his lips with violence and began to kiss his lips and tohoist his tongue in his mouth and whispered.  
\- You think I would do nothing in front of my subjects, Batman, I will do in front of them and enjoy for hours, then choose, and thus lowering your hand to the middle of the legs of Batman tearing the protection of the crotch and turning the Fingers where he held with gallows his softened penis, and soon afterwards putting his hand inside his pants bypassing his stretched hole feeling entering inside him, his hole wet and stretched.   
\- You 're still wet, Batman still with my scent is dripping between his legs. – and where he spent his hands between the inside of the thighs tightening and massing withA, he felt the semen drain between their thighs and descend through their legs. – Do you like audience, Batman? – asked.  
With a push of a wet sucking noise, began to debate and his imminent panic he spoke with slight tremor while stopping, feeling Darkseid pressing him on the wall and holding his limb inserting his fingers within his entrance by sticking each time The more he began to stock his entry beating in front of his specialists...  
He would endure, it would be a shame for Darkseid to have to force him to say the password amid sex...  
He gasped he was turned toward the Darkseid table shoved he opened his legs stood behind him lowered his pants to the knee and pushed his fingers deeper, and so he began to stock...  
-I'm not going to say. -He gasped the man.  
-10 to 0. -Batman said.  
-But he growled and said.  
– Do not lose by waiting. – Said Darkseid.  
-Do your best, Darkseid. – said.  
-We'il see About that. – Said Darkseid.  
He took off his fingers and positioned himself behind him andopened his legs more and stuck a shot at his limb and he was bent toward the table...  
And he got a scream...  
And so he started coming in and out sucking his nape, his neck, groping his hips, beating and beating with increasing speed in front of his subjects...  
His scream was shrill, he knew it would be a disgrace to Darkseid, but this was too much looking directly at him, he tried to lower his head and groan low, but Darkseid did lose control, were good ten minutes of Stored and in the midst of its penetration he pumped and gated and screamed...  
And so amid the panting... And his screams, and more screams and lamurias, and the wet beats of body he began to say the password...  
After another ten minutes of quick and profound fuck he began to say. - EE.. -I Was trying to say, amid the stockades.  
– Is that the password, Batman? – Asked Darkseid, pulling his face without stopping beating me his insides.  
Yes. -He said in a traffic. -It said in the middle of the stockades.  
-EE... – said.  
-Is it to repeat the words? – Asked Darkseid.  
Yes. -Replied in a traffic. – uhj – your lips have been taking. – and so he moaned and amid his groans and he spoke.- k89g – breathed turning his face wildly being stocked and pumped.- fo0 – another traffic stocked. – 001 – He gasped and moated his hard penis dripping the beat that made him go crazy. -1112EDCX. -He said with a final hiccup lowering his head.  
-You wrote it down. – Asked Darkseid turning his face to his specialists who immediately typed in haste and agility where the data then returned to normal and deactivated the spores.  
And so amid the deactivation of the spores, he was fucked without any shame, his groans his panting, Darkseid beat exactly at the point where he made him scream wildly.  
Then he felt going directly into an overwhelming orgasm in the middle of an audience...  
And so he felt the enjoyment of Darkseid within him at the same time as his own... In the hands of Darkseid...  
Without strength If I hadn't been insured by Darkseid , I'd be on the floor...  
\- So, I'm going. – said Darkseid pulling from inside the man with gallows and brutality and speaking while literally dragging him with his open lower part exposing his penis to the air and his hole with spasms and Semen flowing.  
– You will learn not to contradict me and try to go far with this rebeling show trying to counteract me in front of my subordinates.  
\- You 're just a rapist... Pervert... You and a monster destroyer of Worlds... – and SEndo dragged and carrying a slap by Darksaid The playing forward with iswhere slowly and dangerously he approached Bruce who tried in They will crawl away from their aggressor, this in turn tried to drag themselves crawling back, but the tyrant caught him again by the neck and said dangerously.  
-I'm going to teach you a lesson you never forgot. -So dragging him through his hair while Bruce was screaming.  
-I want to see. – growled towards him.  
He received a laugh and so he kissed him took his lips with gallows and entered without permission in passing his lips teeth and saliva, he was docile at that very moment...  
He came back trying to kick when he disconnected his lips and a Batman growling...  
-Let go of your filthy, dirty monster. – Thete that they approached from the end of the corridor where Darkseid pressed a button and played Bruce who fell to the ground.  
Seeing that he was again in the large room and a throne the abode of Darkseid, trying to stand up, but too late, the Lord of Apokolips pulled him by the arm where he took him to a room where he threw him on the bed, This was larger than a normal king size bed would fit three people or more and it was the size of Darkseid.  
Finding: They had switched the bed, for a larger one.  
Knowing what he's going to give, he tried to get away, but Darkseid said.  
\- You choose to take off the armor and behave and accept the pleasure or I will give, or I goandispank you andgoFour on the ground for as long as I want and hurt you enough.  
– And so he withdrew his armor by depositing it at a table next door and approaching dangerously slow naked and glorious and a dripping penis.  
With tears in his eyes he looked directly into the red eyes with his equally red face, he licked his lips, and crawled from Darkseid where to put an end he began to tremulously take off his clothes by laying on the ground and Trembling and when he was naked again while Darkseid said with a smile.  
-Well, you made the right choice, lay down and spread your legs wide. – While the human obeyed, he would climb into bed positioning himself on top of this and already with his penis hard as stone and so said. – Go dry. – And while the human was trying to get used to Darkseid 's penis he held his penis intheWay and with the other he kept it in place, pressed his hips and in a single stockade making him scream began to enter into his interior slowly.  
This in turn held on the bedsheets beneath him with gallows feeling the body of Darkseid above him rubbing on his hardened penis entering his insides stretched by the last session of sex was smooth and at the same time thick and Hard making him lose the air for brief moments until feeling the had spent by his rings and beating on his prostate in the first stockade making him gasp and a silent scream and moaning at the situation was really great seemed not to fit and stretched him Much tears ran from his face and so Darkseid smiled at opening his tearful eyes while saying.  
-I want you to stay all the time with your eyes open and enjoy the view. – Darkseid was gloriously naked pressing his body in his where he caught his limb in his hands and so began the going and coming in and out getting faster and at the same time that he pumped his penis at the same pace as the stockades.  
Continues...


	11. Chapter 11

Descend of the Darkness Chapter 11  
His butt was lifted with the gallows of the increasingly frenetic onings making the bed beneath him sway and the squeaking skin-slap against skin in a shrill manner which were followed by his ever-higher screams and shrill Darkseid knew Where hitting hitting with precious his prostate he literally smarted flexing shrinking and stretching his legs the waves of pleasure were overwhelming him hitting it like an avalanche causing him to lose his breath in a few moments and shout loudly and shrill, While the Lord of Apokolips began to squeeze his limb and pull so he put his finger pressing it on the tip of the same this was beginning to drain.  
-Oh, God. god... Please.... Oh... Oh my.... – cried and screamed amid the stockades, his panting, he moaned amid the stockades. -Please. Groaned. – Please... – Gemia between screams...  
– He really begged... – please. – A traffic...  
-Please, what? -He asked Darkseid Amid the advances his constant beats his deep and precise stockades. – Do you want me to stop...?  
Breathed panting, moaning, choking and beating in and out, his body without leverage – more stocked. – Slowly...? – Asked Darkseid.  
– Fast... – he said in his direction licking his lips and face...  
-He gasped and said. – Faster. -He said in a traffic in the middle of the stockades...  
– While amid the tears of shame for the pleasure he felt and his penis that was pumped and tight Drakseid would not stop stocking lifting his buttocks in the process and with fury stocked and beating with ferocity and fury and he stockpiled with more Speed...  
The Lord of Apokolips heaved and stormed into his insides with all the extension of his penis and thus roaring like a cage animal that beat and beat stocked and came with a go and comes a constant and hectic coming and going, shaking the bed and pushing And pulling the man beneath him who kept screaming and moaning.  
Darkseid would congratulate the technicians who made the bed if this did not break with their advances, ranged and shook as he beat the man beneath him who kept screaming.  
And their bodies were going to meet and so sucked his neck and his nipples and so at some point Bruce felt a wave of orgasm and so unconsciously arching he came into Darkseid's hands.  
And with an acute scream this in turn continued the stockades not realizing that Batman had passed out amid the stockades and not long after the alien with a roar poured himself into the inside of it having the best orgasm of his life.  
And in over a hundred years and coming out with a tug and a sucking noise and lying on his side where he found the bat man who was not dead.  
And so enjoying and lying beside her where he turned off the lights and thus tasted the moment of his victory against the bat man.  
-Four to three. – The Lord of Apokolips, said to the darkness.  
Several hours later the Dark Knight was sleeping his calm and relaxed slumber, while the Darkseid himself had lifted him in turn he did not sleep just observing the Dark Knight asleep while plotting a plan to convert the Man at his side, all included nothing more than granting divine powers and brainwashing and so lifted out of bed and put his armor still gloriously naked he lowered and began to touch the naked body in bed open legs and constant breathing and Thus savin' the moment while slipping his fingers through that body without scars, thanks to the new stasis bed, and so he looked at a scar on his abdomen then taking by a decision he kissed those fleshled lips while observing taking his Lips and entering his mouth with the tongue where at last The Dark Knight awoke frightened looking the sovereign of Apokolips up standing on the edge of the bed stroking his body and said with a single movement lowering The lower part of his armor exposing his throbbing limb without any ceremonial laying again upon the man separating his legs and penetrating him with a single stockade.  
\- Darkseid. – said with a constant sigh and groans and feeling the stiff limb in his insides that began the going and coming he trying to hold in the crates of the bed, bothered would say the least even though a few hours ago he had a sex session with Darkseid And it was still wet and stretched the bed was swinging with the going and coming steady and so he began to moan and sigh the man inside of them was stocking up mild but gradually increasing the gallows of the stocked and bothering and besides raising their Legs and lose the breath.  
He tried to hold on or not shout too loudly until with a change of angle of the stocked he shouted.  
-Or... Fucking... My god Ah – and so they shouted together Darkseid to enter his interior with gallows and withdrawing him without any ceremony and a beating of skin against constant skin his screams and groans and feeling his own Penis having spasms getting hard at every brutal stockade of the alien inside him until amid the frenetic stockades He moaned screamed and lamuried not having itto hold in the bars of the bed while Weakened nothing more than a toy in the hands of Darkseid who would not stop and beat body against body and enter inside.  
-Or my God... Fucking... AH-Cried  
Turning his face from one side to the other moaning screaming and listening to the grownup of the Lord of Apokolips while the fucked with forçA and ferocity felt that the testicles beat directly into his Darkseid Butt Sucked licked and bitten each of his nipples and so he felt that his own testicles and his heavy penises pressed between the bodies and so a constant electric wave at each stooping attacking his prostate with gallows and precision made him shout ever louder and EST and ridently.  
-I know you're enjoying It , I know I'm hitting your prostate. – it said between Roar in his ears where he stored the entrance forcefully.  
-Yes... – gasped amid the onus.  
-I... No... Oh God... – The beats were not fast enough. They were rhythmic constants.  
He screamed loudly and sounded. Accepted. – Said Darkseid.  
-Take Me with a hangman. Panted. -he shouted at each stockade the go and come the gallows to his prostate being attacked without any mercy and the electric waves and without any mercy he squirted in the belly of Darkseid, amid the stocked leaving a soft limb pressed between the Bodies, and he felt to get more and more hard in the midst of thatoncoming , faster , stronger, he fell inthe way of pleasure, that pleasurable sensation, amid his cries, and moaning, ever more hard, falling into a sea of stars , which burst into his eyes, still moaning and breathing irregularly then the trouble of the situation was prolonged he adored and moaned and screamed, and thus beat stockpiled and stuck with everything.   
He begged and cried for pleasure begging for more and more. Thinking when the Lord of Apokolips would stop and so lingered for the next half-hour as he constantly beat his insides by putting all the extension of his limb increasing the nuisance and so with a roar he came squirting with Gallows watering the man beneath him and retreating where he lifted from the bed and accurately he decided to discard the clothes by withdrawing from his body and speaking to the man without breath still pulling him from the staggering and trembling bed.  
-We need to clean up. – said the alien who pulled the other equally naked man where he felt his insides dripping from the seeds of Darkseid He led him to a wide door.  
It was what in fact a sauna a swimming pool that so the two entered was hot and there are several appliances these a waterfall and hot air the back labos and as surprising that this kind of thing exists within the Darkseid rooms and even more something like A large joint sauna and appliances that seemed to revitalize and strange apparatuses of trigonometric forms.  
-What do you want from me Darkseid? – asked Batman breathing erratic still being pulled into a large tub this with a bubbly water of bluish color and strange aspect where the two Entered His shoulders resting on the edges.  
-I want you Batman, but I don't need to often call you Batman. – It said – you have a name, don't you? – said Darkseid as he wore a soft sponge of a pearled liquid and a kind of purple sand and passed on the body of the man pulling like a cage animal and what looked like warm lake and aspect of a sand where it seemed to be hot stones he passed through all his body turning it. – Support if. – said bluntly where he pressed his finger inside him making him drop a scream and losing his breath, he seemed to enter the sponge inside him pulling where he felt to drain the fluids of Darkseid with the sponge.  
-I'm not... Wait... My God... – Trying to lean on the edge of the doorway and being pulled in some way he knew where to hit even with his fingers.  
\- Shut Up . – said Darkseid holding his back in place with one of his hands and so he'll go with the Darkseid Eye Corner to catch a sort of minor-looking pistol of a hand and so with a sort of Hose in its extension and luminous green color where he began to pass on his back and the whole length of his body as he passed the sponge with a warm and stashing sand in his body and the clattering of Laco whipping.  
-What are you doing? – He asked fearful feeling something burning and sands traversing his body.  
-I don't want my companion to get those scars, they're embarrassing. – DIsse while passing the apparatus on his body.  
-I'm not... Wait. – But he was prevented from continuing by a hand on his lips.  
-I do what I want, and you're not in charge here. – Dgowith warning tone. – said entering his insides with his fingers and speaking. – Open your legs. – and slap each of his swish and squeeze with gallows and then more tapas followed and thus getting between his legs and Putting the appliances away from them.  
-You're still wet and these waters are great lubricants.  
And so between the legs of the man who held himself at the edge of the pool he stocked his anus and so began to come and go and so a process of going and coming constant followed by screams and roars, while Darkseid held his back and walked down his back mon Urging his hips and beating his back holding and massing his body with gallows and pinching his nipples where he sucked the lobe of his ears pulling and pushing his body in the process of going and coming and thus holding his penis and massing in the process of each Stockpiled beating their bodies accurately.  
Then Bruce began screaming the gallows of the man behind them rubbing their bodies and the constant beating on his prostate and his testicles beating on his butt penetrating with all its length.  
Ever stronger and more brutal each stocked one goes and comes without any mercy and without tiring trying to hold, but without forces scratching the floor its acute screams and Darkseid growls that sucked his lobes from his ear.  
\- You will beg for more, I will hear you shout my name and I will claim your body in ways you have never dreamed of. – it said every stocked.  
– I'll hear you lose the breath begging for more yelling so I make it faster stronger.  
\- You 're going to look like a hooker and I'll tame you and bend you and put you on four and I'll take you for hours.  
– He said by presing his bodies and attacking his body by accurately hitting the prostate directly. Holding his penis tightening and pressing on the wall.  
– Tell me you want to be Fodidthe hangman. – he said with the full extent of his limb buried in his anus.  
Trying to control himself by turning his head from one side to the other weeping holding his teeth with gallows closing his eyes with gallows and biting his lips not to scream or implore feeling electric waves traversing his body tears of shame legs Open and a penis buried inside it but dropping a scream while having his anus stocked and his penis crumpled with gallows and a deep stockade in his prostate.  
-Yeah, yes. OR YES... Please... OR GOD...-HE said embarrassed.  
-Please what. – asked Darkseid in his ear, still pressing and increasing pressure and a painful stocking and squeezing his limb.  
-PLEASE... Please... ME FUCKS... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. – And so the man was stocked with brutality with a gradually constant speed and with great speed knocking on the wall having been impaled with the gallows and releasing his limb with marks of his fingers sucking his ears and pulling his neck and to the side and Kissing and sucking her lips into her mouth and passing her tongue through her insides and kissing her lips sucking her neck massing her body rubbing and knocking on her inside and giving occasional tapas in her anus where she reached with Precisao in his prostate making him scream and weep, tears ran from his saliva eyes from his mouth screaming and roaring Animalescos.  
He roared in his ear redoubling the gallows of every oncoming to the point of leaving blood was a rape session that increasingly increased the strength of the gallows of their stockades hit directly in the place by entering and withdrawing everything.  
He cried and was stocked in every sensitive point of his entry passing through his muscles rings that were not trouble for the man behind him.  
-That's right, scream Beg say my name. It said in his ear to every stockade.  
\- Darkseid... Mr. Darkseid... The god... Please... – AH.   
– And so he felt electric waves traversing his body and so even he felt his anus contracting in mine to his overwhelming orgasm mingling the waters of the pool trying to hold on but without forces, while Darkseid He held and impaled roaring screaming with gallows and soon after filling his body with his fluids and retreating where still with gallows he took the sponge and washed his body and his insides.  
Unlike Batman who was moaning after coitus Darkseid did not seem tired, but as if a god had nothing to do this nothing more than a toy in his hands.  
And so I said. 5x3. -I said with satisfaction.  
And so he again pulled the man who gave a growl, and inquired.  
-What 's your name? – in fun tone. – I guess you don't want to call me Batman all the time, do you? – he asked.  
Not. -He said. -I don't want to be in bed all the time. Said. – What is your baptism name? – he asked.  
-Bruce Wayne. – DIsse without breath being pulled out of the pool and being taken to a narrow corner seemed tiled and with sponges and pipes with buckets and various products around and there were purpure towels, while Darkseid took a towel and helped him dry.  
And so he dried him up with the fluffy towels.  
-What are you doing? – he asked.  
-Drying you out. – Said  
And so he still pulling the man by the hands taken out of the sauna he found himself on the outside where inadvertently surprising the bed had been exchanged and so he had in a closet a garment upon this and Darkseid spoke.  
View. – And so while the himself was putting on a black armor and Bruce putting an equally black armor and with red adornings with coat and underwear, that is, a red underwear and it was an armor with cape this apokolips symbol shape a red cape an armor with red and black protrusions and a mask a strange armor with golden details.  
And so without asking since I wouldn't solve anything like a doll.  
Darkseid spoke.  
\- You know I'd like you to be my counselor and companion, but you need to sort things out.  
I'd say with your armor and your hands behind your back.  
-What needs to be solved? – Bruce asked.  
-First you and mortal, according to you and human, third you can destroy Apokolips and that I can not allow.  
A laugh followed by a cast by The Dark Knight's part.  
-This and the side effect of mankind. – Dthe Bat Man. – and you could say, that you have to conquer my trust. – he said licking his lips.  
-This can be remedied, I've done several tests. – DIsse.  
-Your deal with Luthor. – Said Batman thoughtful, changing the subject.  
-Yes... – Continued Darkseid.  
Proceed. -Bruce said.  
\- You 've been making a lot of deals on Earth with Luthor... – it said.  
-And not just Luthor. Said. – With Max Lorde. Said.  
-Nothing but the expected Batman the greatest detective in the world. -Have you cracked our conversations? Asked.  
Part. Said.  
And so he was taken to a huge table and so he sat there each on each side, and he sat in the chair via a marble table which looked like dark marble.  
– The Emperor of Apokolipssaid. – and by the way you figured out how I manipulated some chemical elements, didn't I? – asked Darkseid.  
Partially. Said.  
– It is nothing expected of a betrayal when I turn my back. -He said with an evil smile. – Did you betray Luthor because he was no longer for you? – he asked. – Or do you simply like to kill other beings inadvertently?  
-That too. -He said. Both.  
-I would not doubt it , Darkseid, I could betray you and return to Earth on a ship while I could activate the spores again.-it said below his face looked like a marble Scara .   
And so he with total courage amid that moment without waiting laughed, a hoarse laugh.  
\- So that's what we'll see. – Said Darkseid.  
-But before that, you might miss me. – Said Darkseid.  
-Who could say. – Said Batman  
\- You might like to stay with me, even briefly. – Said Darkseid.  
-But something we want to test. -Bruce said.  
Yes. – Said the emperor of Apokolips taking his chin and they kissed for minutes until they parted.  
\- 10-0 Win. – said Batman.  
A few moments staring, then they got loose.  
See. Said. -That's possible unless I turn you into a great counselor. Said. -Or I occupy you as a beautiful sex company. Said.  
-That part you already do. Said.  
-I don't think I'd like to be your counselor and it hurts me to say I'm immoral by nature. -And he said. – Mortal by character. Said.  
-Something I can change. – Darkseid said with a smile.  
-And how would that be? – Asked Bruce. – Let's say I get powers similar to yours, who makes sure I don't kill him. – said with a sinister smile.  
-Well until you come to be totally in my control you, or out of it, will have no connection to the Omega Gallows.-he said with a smile.- You 're not going to get away so early. – unless you find a loophole. – he said.  
-And what are you going to do about it? – Asked Bruce.  
-Simple I can find a way to find your relatives and allies and kill one by one, even if you have all the similar powers or the universe, you will continue to be linked to emotions. Said. – I would think you here atis the ends of the imprisoned universe suffering from the guilt of being the cause of thousands of deaths from a planet equal to what you would do to mine and always remembering that it could be avoided. – Darkseidsaid.  
-What makes you think I'd let you do that? – Asked Bruce.  
\- You and human have emotions and connected to your allies and besides being mortal and strangely having legates of righteousness and being blamed for something you would commit.  
\- You couldn't...-he said.  
-Well, you could try. – Said at last...  
-I could. -He tried to say. – Just give me a chance. – he said.  
-You're dreaming. – Hit Darkseid.  
And he saw at the table being received a BAnket to which some servants brought food to him.  
10x5. – Said Batman  
-We'il See for at least a week, who knows. – Said Darkseid.  
And so he ate slowly...  
And they spent several minutes in silence...  
And so Darkseid, he ate too and at that time, spent a few minutes, and so he looked around, and after finishing Darkseid took his hands.  
-Come with me. -Said the Lord of Apokolips.  
And he went through the corridors.  
And so he did he walked with Darkseid by the fortress by the kingdom, with the new God holding and alternating between his hands and his shoulder sometimes in his face and neck...  
The new God would not take his eyes.  
And so they rode together through Darkseid 's fortress and escorted him into his business...  
For utter desolation, he did not stay a second away from Darkseid, sometimes with granny goodness...  
And Qwere the times when he needed to go to the bathroom and Darkseid would have to order some attack, amid the conquest of a distant galaxy far away from the jurisdiction of lantern and the Guardians, he had not yet continued with sex with Darkseid again...  
It was a two-day space, he didn't have sex while he was conquered by what he realized...  
And they made a bet... If he's right he could have three wishes, but if he's wrong he would allow him to be sexually tortured , in a game of BDSM and absolute submission.  
It would be your first incursion into this kind of sex game.  
And he saw Darkseid firsthand conquering a galaxy, there was a curvilinear, long and slender breed, of masters and sages, for this was what he heard, slim slender long body and tall oval brains and slim and long bodies, each of them had more That two meters high for more... Almond-shaped eyes and large...  
And so he conquered several galaxies, around two he, alternated between stroing him, amid his journey.  
And he didn't have sex with Darkseid's penis penetration. Two days ago. -And he would soon have that.  
-I'm not going to have long sex until I conquer this galaxy. – Said, in his direction, and so he was pushed toward the wall, and his legs open, he was leaning on the observation grid and so his legs separated... – but... So. – Tried... – asked. ...  
-Nothing stops me from hearing your groans with my fingers. – Said the Lord of apokolips. – Now, yes. – he said.  
Continues....


	12. Chapter 12

Descend Of The Darkness – Chapter – 12  
– I want to hear your groans when I conquer this galaxy. -He said lowering his pants, and his underwear and so he would separate his legs and shove his fingers. -I want a scream of arrival. Said. -I want to feel inside you when we get there. Said.  
And he heard Darkseid distance himself, and so he saw to take a glass, it was lubricating and putting on his fingers.  
And so he felt entering his finger inside him, stroking his penis, he gasped and groaned and so he began to shove in and out and so progressively, and so he breathed and so he ganted and the man shoved and shoved him with his fingers , he was talking behind his back. – Concentrate with eyes wide open when we arrive... – said  
And so he breathed moaned Resfolegava and moaned toward that observation screen, he practically fell slipping and moaned, amid this he was put four on the ground on his hands and knees, and so he tried or better turned his back and saw Darkseid Down the trousers and so the new God caught his neck and turned toward the viewfinder and so he had his thighs kissed and butt groped and so he had his legs scattered, and soon he breathed for two days without nervous penetration, he gania when Darkseid got on his knees behind him, he grabbed his penis and slowly inserted it into his hole a right hand of Darkseid holding his shoulder to the left holding his hips...  
And he was feeling the discomfort of penetration, he ganted panting, and listened to a growl of Darkseid...  
And he moaned and moaned Resfolegando... It was at least uncomfortable.  
Relax. – Heard the new god order in the midst of penetration. – I want to get in easier. Said.  
And so he penetrated him by inserting slowly, and so he pushed him all the way...  
Stopped a few minutes, he gasped and mosed he felt that huge penis slowly, and he gasped and moaning slowly...  
And so he took it off with a tug, Bruce gasped and with a very powerful thrust he inserted it deep and fast, and getting a scream...  
\- Aaahhh... – Fuck. – groaned, amid his cries and panting, and so Darkseid the Fodia, fast rhythmic and steady the goes and comes well deep, holding his hips, and keeping him in place, he breathes moaning, pushing and Pulling and putting and so he the constant and rhythmic fucked and so he would shove, for several minutes panting and moaning and screaming at each stocked in and out. -Oh... For each stock. - Oh... – Another stocked enters and exits in and out. – Fuck...-In and out. – Darkseid. – gasped. – Hit and hit and hit that point that made him see stars. – Darkseid.-and thus sticking with more and more Hangman,- aaaaaaaaaahhhhh. – shouted. – Darkseid. – gasped and amid the screams.-Fuck.-Closer to that galaxy, both from his eyes and from his orgasms, and so he ganted, and ganted, and breathed and cried the pain and the discomfort, and so amid their frequent more and more precise stockades without faster mercy, it was a mixture of discomfort and mixed pleasure, did two days without screwing him, and now, he would screw him mercilessly, without waiting for him to pull himself together, he heaved Resfolegava in means to blows, in and out, steady rhythmical, while he drew put he was faster more brutal, and amid his screams he beat frantically increasingly faster amid his screams directly without sitting in the right direction well Bristled in his prostate without received for each beat by his increasingly loud screams and directly as a jackhammer, and so he screamed receiving a rhythmic growl of Darkseid.  
And he saw and felt that eminent orgasm, and so he fucked him for the hours when he was fucked, and so he ganted resfolegated and moaned that huge penis was yummy inside him he screamed and Resfolegava and so his penis that was very...-Yummy... – He gasped Puffing. -I'm going to... – Groan... – I want... – Stocked and stocked.  
And so Darkseid whispered amid his endows he was upon him practically. – snarled at every oncoming. Amid the oncoming . – you like it. – whispered in his ear. – I'll do it every time. – Said.   
-Begging, it was summarized. -Please. -And screwing as more force more speed, stocking with more and more speed one enters and comes out frenetic, fast. Strong. – Gemeu... – Ahhh. – Several investiages he had tears of delight and shame saliva in his mouth, and so he had Darkseid practically upon him whispering sinful things he fell to the ground without forces Darkseid on him. And he was turning aside his left leg lifted up and so he had more room his groans still looking when he came copiously and so with a squirt amid the onlookers, and so rhythmically, and he moaned resfolegated and screamed scandalously Screaming stridently...  
And so he felt snarl and Darkseid pulling his lips and kissing him and sucking his neck when he came inside him with a growl...  
And his screams in harmony with every blow on his prostate.  
And so he got stuck a few minutes moaning for after he was charged to the bride style by Darkseid and so in the other room He was taken towards the showers and so stripped of his clothes washed and groped and Dressed as a rag doll, and taken back towards the saddle of supervision...  
He was driven like he just wore ropes and was a puppet.  
And he watched his return had reached the indicated location...  
It was beautiful...  
And he thought that instead of everyone watching the planet they were busy observing the sex scene from minutes ago...  
And Pisslender and long as they were slim and long, and so he was more than a few seconds with the presence of a Fand so she looked with slender look, what less thought he was kidnapped by a inhabitant of that planet of Floating mountains...  
And so he was taken to what looked like their advice, they had no sex were asexsexed and totally similar to each other, so they were connected as a hive mind....  
Beautiful landscapes, trees covered with mosses, he really was obliged to wear a dark mask with Omega symbol, and while he was driven by a corridor, they had tele kinetic powers and so had no pes only four toes of the hands... .  
And he watched him for a few minutes...  
They were longer curves, and long and oval forms...  
And so your planet was mountainous... With a quiet skein fog, and with floating mountains... Long buildings and made of crystals and marbles, and there were many statues that also floated around, sand and stones, which existed around, were beautiful with a sun just purplish by the presence of a crystalline light and above them, there were no birds, he did not see Animals, he only saw those beings who floated with his powers....  
There were leafous plants and tentacular thick branches and everything there was Sandy...  
And there were purple and beautiful flowers looking like tulips... They were Lindas...  
-What were they eating? – Asked thoughtfully....  
And they said with thin lips like whispers and so they said...  
-We realize you're always next to the Conqueror. Well. – They said around. -We're going to use you as a bargain. Said.  
And we use our ability to keep calm and disorient your companion and we have the ability to reassure... – he said.  
-And he heard the voices would be used as bait...  
\- You really think Darkseid's going to fall back if you kidnap me, he's not thirsty. – he said. – In fact you have given more reason for your planet to be collected... – he said.  
They were psychic powers after all...  
They didn't speak with their mouths.  
And so he was driven by the marble halls, they had tele kinetic powers, but not telepathic, they were an etherean breed...  
We are masters in knowledge and arts, we are no more than guardians of sacred words and orders. – Said a voice door...  
And so he looked around, his race was peaceful, but cornered, he stood there being fed always bringing vegetables were similar to roots and always explaining what they were, and observing for several minutes and so looking around, and he was kept With power cuffs.  
-And he said. – You can fight. – he said.  
-We are not fighters, lords of words, and masters in knowledge. – Our knowledge is scientific, not physical, we do not have the minimum capacity to face any being...  
It was not what happened, how they knocked out the fury, it was a mystery...  
\- He, your lord, said the tall man. – he destroyed part of the second barrier. – it said. – It will not take long to destroy the other. – he said. – and enter the planet. – he said.  
-But we have something that can stop. – Said the being curved... and long and partially oval. -By the way. Said. -My name is Oshipa, nice to meet you.-I did.  
Said. -According to our history there were weaker species they were similar years more withdrawn and also less effective in the dissemination of the breed, but they were, but my ancestors disseminated a plague a substance that would be in active, but that is always present, depending on the time it is here, that they would reach, puberty, were only a hundred years ago. – he said.  
-And so he saw the being talking, that breed would spread a hallucinogenic mutagenic plague in the atmosphere... – it is active until today there are no other animals... – said.  
He killed half of our race, actually we killed. Said. -We killed those who survived and did not become like us. Said. – We are the dominant race. Said.  
-How do you survive? – Asked...  
-Well, it's interesting, even being knowledge beings every 45 years during five consecutive moons, our sun is smaller than our moon, it happened when it was taken out of orbit, and possibly destroyed, half of it. – And so our planet is covered by our moon, and it with the help of its radiation, helps us to change the substance also helps. Said. – And so those sympathetic beings from other planets that inadvertently come to this planet, they provide us with all the food we need, the food is enough to keep us for another year. – It has been more than 1000 years since this has happened. Said. – And after that period we hibernate. Said. – And in this period we always change shape, and we always receive visits, some good, some just hostile. Said.  
Said. – And that's how our thousand Year War came to an end, I created a drug, a substance that made with the atmosphere, altered the orbit of our moon, destroyed half of our sun. – it said. – and if it were not affected both living organisms and thus saying the pro Their own stars around us... – it said.  
Said. – It went well...  
– At the time the substance was placed in the air it was fickle and transferred and changed shape and of course the animals died, we ate it.-it said.  
– And so he made us the strongest and most dominant genes of our species turn into monstrous beasts uncontrollable and sadic, and these creatures, for five days eat devour and simply feast on from their prey, we changed shape and so That Moon is tomorrow. Said. – The Nevoa gets thicker. -And with your master's ship. – Well , they 're just going to be here on the exact day that completes 45 years. – it said. – Tomorrow. – said.  
-And we will eat well. Said. – And so we will sleep for a few months, then we shall enjoy the goodness and the technology of your lord. -It said approaching. – And so we can spread our genes and eliminate the inferior races...  
-Oh... – said. – Well... – I thought you were more peaceful, and Darkseid, would not be doing this for the sake of the existence of the cosmos, and to think that I believed that he was the only evil being in the Universe, after all I was wrong.  
-For a long time we are not so peaceful before we are such evolved beings we have traced a genetic war, there were the Blues and ashes that are us today. Said. – Nothing wrong with having only the Blues. Said. – It's a beautiful color. – he said.  
Well. -He said. -I did my best. Said.  
\- Ahh. – said the creature. – well. – Wait here. – I said. – I'm going to make preparations. – said approaching more.  
-I saw that you, you're submissive, and then I thought you were docile and receptive, so you should serve for pleasure. Said.  
-Well... – thought.. . – aren't you asexed? – he asked.  
-Not during the five days and during the five-moon cycle. Said.  
And so he said.  
-I told Darkseid He could wait one day, but I'm wrong. – Dissand. – And so he triggered the communicator.  
\- You 're wrong, what? – asked the being curved. – We caught him, arrested his guardian. – I said confused.  
-I allowed it. -Bruce said. -You can call me Batman. I'd rather have Darkseid pilfering your planet to prefer that you beasts loot any other planet.-I did.  
-What's that? -He growled at him. Not. Said. -I have to warn you. Tried to. – And so he was knocked out.  
Falling to the ground, Bruce said walking around, the fury behind him. -And he looked. -I had a good idea.  
-And there is... – continued. – The fury that accompanied me is not trapped, it has come loose. – And looking around. -He's already here.  
And so the barriers went and Darkseid arrived and started using his planet and destroying and eating that galaxy.  
And as soon as Darkseid is ahead.  
With his Omega Rays in his direction he gasped surprised hitting him and so instants afterwards...  
He took a slap falling on the floor holding his injured face. –  
Because? – Growled on the floor holding the face.  
-I told you they were dangerous. – Said Darkseid. – What was my promise when I found you. – asked furiously. – Our bet, remember? -He asked,  
He didn't just stand up and say. – That you would grant me a sexual torture and start me ON BDSM, incase I didn't allow sex, in case I was wrong.-I did .  
-And so be it. – Said Darkseid. – 10-0 win. – said Darkseid.  
And he was pulled with violence and a scream towards him.  
And it was taken by Darkseid's lips, very demanding, stroking his body groping and squeezing his body in his, when they arrived that galaxy of five planets and four other smaller planets and others there stars...  
And he was allowed to stand by his side, no less than a few seconds away without supervision...  
They were long curvilinear monuments, formed by a kind of marble, were technological and not very advanced...  
-Hold on a second. Begged. -Trying to loosen up.  
Desperately fleeing, he ran and with a scream was brought back by the Omega rays that was frequent.  
Waiting. -I can do better. -He begged. -I'm not going to stay away. -It said being pulled.  
-All set for torture? – Asked Darkseid ignoring his Entreatias and escape attempts.  
-All ready the emaciation procedure is ready.  
-Right prepared and waiting.  
The dungeons and several pointy buildings were similar to ancient buildings built on Earth in an ancient Gothic style with several scattered and smoky towers and long antennas of electricity that roamed their extremities and ends were Numerous rows of buildings and prisons of Apokolips in the north sector away from the factories more for the laboratory sector site.  
And mostly with power grids and electromagnetic waves a location protected by electromagnetic forces and barriers, they housed research centers and laboratories, scattered cameras and large rooms with screens and circular monitors and floating, several research sectors and several rooms, divided into sectors.  
And in these numerous winding buildings there were prisons and where they were sheltered by various containment areas there were beings of several alien species and so for each cell there were forms of containment, Some were frozen and Others were contained with barriers.  
And for many times they were paralyzed in small circular metal chambers with pipes and cables connected, and thus trapped and trapped in cells where they were chained.  
And in turn they were ecstatic and many of them in turn with energy-inhibiting helmets and latent powers and gifts, paralyzed and restrained.  
In one of these dungeons and cells and prisons scattered in a row and several cameras there were prisoners slaves and more slaves positioned on top of metal beds and being subjected to numerous textes and wires and cables and Connectors on their bodies.  
Andspaled by all his limbs for every part and in one of so many other buildingss His agonizing patients and experiments and torturers heard screams and more screams they were heard one in particular.  
And he pleated and begged. -And at this time your clothes torn...  
Next moment...  
AH-a painful and intense cry a mixture of pleasure and suffering, spied on every part of his breast, blood flowing into fillets of each long and thin needle entering his breast that and leaving he moaned and screamed, his anus abused, Strong stockades amid the whip and needles, Darkseid was behind him amid the uninjured electric shocks of the tips of the needles and fasteners on his nipples, the stocked castings holding with gallows in their Hips, and abusing his prostate stricken several times.-AH.  
His screams and tears trickling out of his eyes, in every beat, he had been used a few seconds he gated and screamed after Darkseid The drop, his hole stretched in straight shape beside his body and that would be a cross of stones, fastened to the bare ground and with Pletely worn, twitching he felt that the sex session was only experimental;  
And he had long, silvery needles fastened on his chest that led to electricity attached to conductive wires, his arms fastened to rocks without rest, and there was his two captors one of them electrocuting his anus, he urinated several times, but not fainted was controlled, he wearing rings on his nipples and a probe that they had putting inside his penis.  
And who forged yet that hard swinging a frenetic movement of going and coming the tube a kind of catheter placed in his urethra, and his penis that was pumped, while Darkseid stocked his anus in the same movement Frenetic several and several times the pains the electricity cuts the holes in his chest at the same time that he was stocked he had screamed for hours.  
AndRam controlled electricities unharmed in small portions, after several stocked at the same time of the electric shocks he enjoyed the most painful and pleasurable enjoyment that had felt and then coming out from behind him his Hole stretched soft and with semen dripping from his anus between his legs and so amid his screams he saw and felt electric lashes uninjured by Granny goodness, and where he thought and all knew his cries by the energy grids, and read to the top what seemed , an immense narrow pointy tower that enjoys being formed of dark black stones and smoke remnants of would be dark and dry blood and a man with arms trapped and pressed to rocks his bleeding wrists from so many attempts to pull him Felt strong pains and seriously thinking how the miracle Lord had escaped he would give his hands to him.  
-I wonder if you want death. " Darkseidsaid."-and He's ready to beg. – he said with a smile towards him he touched his chin and lifted him up at his face level, reverting the muscular body, while the man kept standing only by the stones that held him, he was impaled in that place, breathing weakly Gahr and agonizing he felt pain for every part of his body amid his groans, directing his angry gaze toward his captor he  
-If you think I'm going to Beg, you're mistaken. – growled in his direction.-If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it. – he said with blood in his mouth. – you want to make me suffer... Hurt Me... – he said in pain.   
-He's not ready to be your submissive yet. – Said Grandma Goodness. – He thinks he can match my sovereign. – he said with a whipping on his wounded back and getting a loud and sore scream, between RESPs he turned without his direction and diss and – you think if I got out of here I wouldn't do anything... – growled. – The first thing I'm going to do and kill you and that damned old woman, when I get a chance, I'm going to spank you until you beg for salvation.  
-I'il be waiting for you, but you won't get a chance. – Said grandma Bondade.  
And Darkseid in turn taking advantage of his body. – You 're very angry when you catch it. – he said. – There are many revenge swear in your head. – he said.  
And so while passing the finger by each nipple fastener every electric wave that was unwound amid his body full of cuts.-First of all, I will destroy every opportunity before you get out of my sight. – said groping his body thighs and penis b Ombeando his penis with the catheter. -I will destroy every attempt, castrate your humanity from within your soul.  
-You can try. – Growled and so spit blood and saliva on his face getting a smile and so he saw the man distate himself.  
-I didn't expect less of you. – Wiping his face he smiled. – Nice picture. -And so lowering a lever when he felt a huge electrical discharge that made him scream and gasing and so he returned by pulling the chains keeping him down and sticking his butt...  
-Nice view. – Smiled Darkseid. – and so he spoke. – Get out. – Toward your subordinates.  
And so they did. -And he removed his clothes. And he positioned himself behind the man holding his hips. And thus restarting their frenetic stockades, and overwhelming, precise and bristly reaching their prostate without mercy and precision beating frantically amid the electricity appliances. His screams he was freaking out the mixes of sensations, he was going crazy amid his screams, he was about to ejaculate, when the electricity stopped, and so he breathlessly, constantly, and so Darkseid Resumed abrupt stoppages amid the frenetic beats. In that feeling of imminent orgasm, they were two more times. "He cried and cried he did not know if he could endure, the AFLIçãof those sensations, and so he breathed cried and heard the whispers of Darkseid. -You want to come? – he said he heard his crying.  
He cried and after feeling his penis about to explode.  
-Please... – Cried. -Let me come. – He cried tears of shame and so he was begging for being fucked. -Anything? – Asked Darkseid to withdrawing from within him right in front of him with his erect penis.  
Close to your face.  
And so he gasped.  
Continues...


	13. Chapter 13

– Eu quero ouvir seus gemidos, quando eu conquistar esta galáxia. – Disse abaixando suas calcas, e cueca e assim ele separava suas pernas e enfiava seus dedos. – Eu quero um grito de chegada. – Disse. – Quero sentir dentro de você quando chegarmos. – Disse.

E ele ouviu Darkseid se distanciar, e assim viu pegar um vidro, era lubrificando e colocando nos dedos.

E assim ele sentia entrando o dedo dentro dele, acariciando seu pênis, ele ofegou e gemeu e assim ele começava a enfiar entrando e tirando e assim progressivamente, e assim ele ofegava e assim ele gemia e o homem enfiava e enfiava ele o estocava com os dedos, ele falava atrás de si nas suas costas. – Se concentre de olhos bem abertos quando chegarmos... – Disse

E assim ele ofegava gemia resfolegava e gemia em direção aquela tela de observação, ele praticamente caia escorregava e gemia, em meio a isso ele foi colocado de quatro no chão em mãos e joelhos, e assim ele tentou ou melhor virou as costas e viu Darkseid arriando as calças e assim o novo deus pegou seu pescoço e virou em direção ao visor e assim ele teve suas cochas beijadas e bunda apalpadas e assim ele teve suas pernas espalhadas, e logo ele ofegava fazia dois dias sem penetração nervoso, ele gania quando Darkseid ficou de joelhos atrás dele, ele pegava seu pênis e o inseria lentamente em seu buracão uma mao direita de Darkseid segurando seu ombro a esquerda segurando seus quadris...

E ele estava sentindo o desconforto da penetração, ele gemia ofegava, e ouvia um rosnado de Darkseid...

E ele gemia e gemia resfolegando... Era no mínimo desconfortável.

\- Relaxe. – Ouviu o novo deus ordenar em meio a penetração. – Eu quero entrar mais fácil. – Disse.

E assim ele o penetrava inserindo lentamente, e assim ele o empurrou todo o caminho...

Parado alguns minutos, ele ofegou e gemeu ele sentia aquele pênis enorme lentamente, e ele ofegou e a gemendo lentamente...

E assim ele o tirou com um puxão, Bruce ofegou e com um empurrou bem poderoso o inseriu bem profundo e rápido, e recebendo um grito...

\- AAAhhh... – Foda. – Gemeu, em meio a seus gritos e ofegos, e assim Darkseid o fodia, rápido rítmico e constante o vai e vem bem profundamente, segurando seus quadris, e o mantendo no lugar, ele ofegava gemia, empurrando e puxando e colocando e assim ele o fodia constante e rítmico e assim ele enfiava, por vários minutos ofegando e gemendo e gritando a cada estocada dentro e fora. – Oh... para cada estocada. - Ai... – Outra estocadas entra e sai entra e sai. – Foda... - dentro e fora. – Darkseid. – Ofegou. – Bateu e bateu e atingiu aquele ponto que o fazia ver estrelas. – Darkseid. - E assim enfiando com cada vez mais forca, - AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh. – Gritou. – Darkseid. – Ofegou e em meio aos gritos. – Foda. - mais próximo daquela galáxia, tanto de seus olhos quanto de seus orgasmos, e assim ele gemia, e gemia, e ofegava e gritava a dor e o desconforto, e assim em meio as suas estocadas frequente mais e mais precisas sem misericórdia mais rápidas, era uma mistura de desconforto e prazer misturado, fazia dois dias sem o foder, e agora, ele o fodia sem misericórdia, sem esperar ele se recompor, ele arfava resfolegava em meios aos golpes, dentro e fora, constante rítmicos, enquanto tirava colocava ele era mais rápido mais brutal, e em meio a seus gritos ele batia freneticamente cada vez mais rápido em meio ao seus gritos diretamente sem sessão na direção certa bem certeira na sua próstata sem recebidos para cada batida por seus gritos cada vez mais altos agudos e diretamente como uma britadeira, e assim ele gritava recebendo um rosnado rítmico de Darkseid.

E ele via e sentia aquele orgasmo eminente, e assim ele o fodia pelas horas em que ele era fodido, e assim ele gemia resfolegava e gemia aquele pênis enorme era gostoso dentro dele ele gritava e resfolegava e assim o seu pênis que era muito... - Gostoso... – Ele ofegou, resfolegando. – Eu vou... – Gemeu... – Eu quero... – Estocadas e estocadas.

E assim Darkseid sussurrava em meio as sus investidas ele estava em cima dele praticamente. – Isso mesmo. – Rosnou em cada investida. em meio as investidas. – Voce gosta. – Sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Vou fazer isso todas as vezes. – Dizia.

– Mendigando, ele se resumia a isso. – Por favor. - E fodendo como mais força mais velocidade, estocando com cada vez mais velocidade um entra e sai frenético, rápido. – Forte. – Gemeu... – Ahhh. – varias investidas ele tinha lagrimas de prazer e vergonha saliva em sua boca, e assim ele tinha Darkseid praticamente em cima dele sussurrando coisas pecaminosas ele caiu no chão sem forças Darkseid em cima dele. E ele foi virando de lado sua perna esquerda levantada acima e assim ele tinha mais espaço seus gemidos ainda olhando quando ele veio copiosamente e assim com um esguicho em meio as investidas, e assim ritmicamente, e ele gemia resfolegava e gritava escandalosamente gritando estridentemente...

E assim ele sentiu rosnado e Darkseid puxando seus lábios e o beijando e chupando seu pescoço quando ele veio dentro dele com um rosnado...

E seus gritos em harmonia com cada golpe em sua próstata.

E assim ele ficou amparado alguns minutos gemendo para depois ele ser carregado ao estilo de noiva por Darkseid e assim no outro cômodo ele foi levado em direção aos chuveiros e assim despojado de suas roupas lavado e apalpado e vestido como uma boneca de pano, e levado de volta em direção a sela de supervisão...

Ele era conduzido como que apenas usasse cordas e fosse uma marionete.

E ele observava a sua volta haviam chegado ao local indicado...

Era bonito...

E ele pensava que ao invés de todos ali observavam o planeta eles estavam ocupados em observar a cena de sexo de minutos atrás...

E pes esguios e longos como eram magros e longos, e assim ele esteve mais que alguns segundos com a presença de uma fúria e assim ela olhava com olhar esguio, o que menos pensava ele foi sequestrado por um habitante daquele planeta de montanhas flutuantes...

E assim ele foi levado ao que parecia o conselho deles, eles não tinham sexo eram assexuados e totalmente similares um ao outro, então eram conectados como uma mente colmeia...

Paisagens bonitas, arvores cobertas de musgos, ele realmente foi obrigado a usar uma máscara escura com símbolo ômega, e enquanto que ele era conduzido por um corredor, eles tinham poderes tele cinéticos e assim não tinham dedos dos pes apenas quatro das mãos...

E ele observavam ele alguns minutos...

Eles eram formas mais longas curvas, e longos e ovais...

E assim seu planeta era montanhoso... Com nevoeiro espeço tranquilo, e com montanhas flutuantes... prédios longos e feitos de cristais e mármores, e haviam muitas estatuas que também flutuavam ao redor, areia e pedras, que existiam ao redor, eram lindas com um sol apenas arroxeado pela presença de uma luz cristalina e acima deles, não haviam pássaros, ele não via animais, ele apenas via aqueles seres que flutuavam com seus poderes...

Haviam plantas frondosas e tentaculares ramos espessos e tudo ali era arenoso...

E haviam flores roxas e lindas parecendo com tulipas... Eram lndas...

\- O que eles comiam? – Perguntou pensativamente...

E disseram com lábios finos como sussurros e assim disseram...

\- Percebemos que você sempre fica ao lado do conquistador. – Bem. – Disseram ao redor. – Vamos usar você como barganha. – Disse.

E usamos nossa habilidade de manter a calma e desnortear sua acompanhante e temos a habilidade de tranquilizar... – Disse.

\- E ele ouvia as vozes seriam usados como isca...

\- Voce realmente acham que Darkseid, vai recuar se me sequestrarem, ele não sede. – Disse. – Na verdade vocês deram mais motivos para seu planeta ser coletado... – Disse.

Eram poderes psíquicos afinal...

Não falavam com a boca.

E assim ele foi conduzido pelos corredores de mármore, eles tinham poderes tele cinéticos, mas não telepáticos, eram uma raça etérea...

Nós somos mestres em conhecimentos e artes, não somos mais do que guardiões de palavras e ordens sagradas. – Disse um porta voz...

E assim ele olhava ao redor, sua raça era pacífica, mas acuada, ele ficou ali sendo alimentado e observando por vários minutos e assim olhando ao redor, e ele era mantido com algemas de energia.

– E disse. – Voces podem lutar. – Disse.

\- Não somos lutadores, senhores de palavras, e mestres em conhecimentos. – Nossos conhecimentos são científicos, não físicos, não temos a mínima capacidade de enfrentar qualquer ser...

Não foi o que aconteceu, como eles nocautearam a fúria, era um mistério...

Ele, o seu senhor, - Dizia o homem alto. – Ele destruiu parte da segunda barreira. – Dizia. – Não irá demorar para destruir a outra. – Disse. – E adentrar o planeta. – Disse.

\- Mas temos algo que pode parar. – Disse o ser curvo... e longo e parcialmente oval. – A propósito. – Disse. - Meu nome é Oshipa, muito prazer. – Disse.

\- Dizia. - De acordo com nossa história haviam espécies mais fracas elas eram similares anos mais retraídas e também menos eficazes na disseminação da raça, mas eles eram, mas meus ancestrais disseminaram uma peste uma substancias que estaria na ativa, mas que esta sempre presente, dependendo do tempo que fica aqui, que iriam atingir, a puberdade, eram apenas cem anos atrás. – Disse.

\- E assim ele viu o ser falando, aquela raça iria disseminar uma praga mutagênica alucinógena na atmosfera... – Ela está ativa até hoje não existem outros animais... – Disse.

Ele matou metade de nossa raça, na verdade nós matamos. – Disse. – Nós matamos aqueles que sobreviveram e não ficaram iguais a nós. – Disse. – Nós somos a raça dominante. – Disse.

\- Como vocês sobrevivem? – Perguntou...

\- Bem, é interessante, mesmo sendo seres de conhecimento a cada 45 anos durante cinco luas seguidas, o nosso sol é menor que nossa lua, aconteceu quando foi tirado de orbita, e possivelmente destruído, metade dela. – E assim o nosso planeta é tapado pela nossa lua, e ela com a ajuda de sua radiação, nos ajuda a mudar a substância também ajuda. – Disse. – E assim aqueles seres simpáticos de outros planetas que inadvertidamente vem a esse planeta, eles nos fornecem todo o alimento que precisamos, o alimento é suficiente para nos manter por mais um ano. – Isso faz mais de 1000 anos que isso acontece. – Disse. – E depois desse período nós hibernamos. – Dizia. – E nesse período nós sempre mudamos de forma, e sempre recebemos visitas, algumas bem boas, outras apenas hostis. – Dizia.

\- Dizia. – E foi assim que nossa guerra de mil anos chegou ao fim, eu criei uma droga, uma substância que fazia com a atmosfera, alterei a orbita de nossa lua, destruí metade de nosso sol. – Dizia. – E se não fosse afetada tanto os organismos vivos e assim dizendo as próprias estrelas a nossa volta... – Dizia.

\- Dizia. – Foi bem assim...

– No momento que a substância foi colocada no ar ela era volúvel e se transferia e muda de forma e é claro os animais morreram, nós o comemos. – Dizia.

– E assim ele fez com que nós os genes mais fortes e dominantes de nossa espécie se transformasse em feras monstruosas incontroláveis e sádicas, e estas criaturas, durante cinco dias comem devoram e simplesmente se refastelem de suas presas, nós mudamos de forma e assim essa lua é amanhã. – Disse. – A nevoa fica mais espessa. – E com a nave de seu senhor. – Bem, eles vao simplesmente estar aqui no exato dia que completa 45 anos. – Dizia. – Amanhã. – Disse.

– E iremos comer bem. – Disse. – E assim dormiremos durante alguns meses, depois iremos usufruir da bondade e da tecnologia, de seu senhor. – Dizia se aproximando. – E assim poderemos disseminar nossos genes e eliminar as raças inferiores...

\- Ah... – Disse. – Bem... – Eu pensei que vocês eram mais pacíficos, e Darkseid, não estaria fazendo isso pelo bem da existência do cosmos, e pensar que eu acreditava que ele era o único ser maléfico no universo, afinal eu estava errado.

\- A muito tempo nós não somos tão pacíficos antes de sermos estes seres tão evoluídos nos traçamos uma guerra genéticas, existiam os azuis e os cinzas que somos nós atualmente. – Disse. – Não a nada errado em ter apenas os azuis. – Disse. – É uma bela cor. – Disse.

\- Bem. – Ele disse. – Fiz o meu melhor. – Disse.

\- Ahh. – Disse a criatura. – Bem. – Espere aqui. – Disse. – Eu vou fazer os preparativos. – Disse se aproximando mais.

\- Eu vi que você, é submisso, e então eu pensei que você fosse dócil e receptivo, então você deve servir para o prazer. – Dizia.

\- Bem... – Pensou... – Voces não são assexuados? – Perguntou.

\- Não durante os cinco dias e durante o ciclo de cinco luas. – Disse.

E assim ele disse.

\- Eu disse a Darkseid que ele poderia esperar um dia, mas estou errado. – Disse. – E assim ele acionou o comunicador.

\- Voce esta errado, em que? – Perguntou o ser curvo. – Nós o pegamos, prendemos sua guardiã. – Disse confuso.

\- Eu permiti. – Disse Bruce. – Pode me chamar de Batman. – Prefiro que Darkseid pilhe seu planeta a preferir que vocês feras pilhem qualquer outro planeta. – Disse.

\- O que? – Rosnou ele. – Não. – Disse. – Tenho que alertar. – Tentou. – E assim ele foi nocauteado.

Caindo no chão, Bruce disse andando ao redor, a fúria atrás dele. – E ele olhava. – Tive uma boa ideia.

\- E há... – Continuou. – A fúria que me acompanhava não está presa, ela se soltou. – E olhando ao redor. – Ele já esta aqui.

E assim as barreiras foram e Darkseid chegou e começou a usar o seu planeta e destruindo e comendo aquela galáxia.

E assim que Darkseid se pos a frente.

Com seus raios ômega em sua direção ele ofegou surpreso atingindo-o e assim instantes depois...

Ele levou uma bofetada caindo no chão segurando o rosto machucado. –

\- Porque? – Rosnou no chão segurando o rosto.

\- Eu disse que eles eram perigosos. – Disse Darkseid. – Qual foi a minha promessa de quando o encontrasse. – Perguntou furiosamente. – Nossa aposta, se lembra? – Perguntou,

Ele não se levantou apenas disse. – Que você iria me conceder uma tortura sexual e me iniciar no BDSM, caso eu não permitisse sexo, caso eu estivesse errado. – Disse.

– E assim seja. – Disse Darkseid. – 10x0. – Disse Darkseid.

E ele foi puxado com violência e um grito em sua direção.

E era tomado pelos lábios de Darkseid, muito exigente, acariciando seu corpo apalpando e apertando seu corpo no dele, quando chegaram aquela galáxia de cinco planetas e mais quatro outros planetas menores e outros ali estrelas...

E ele foi permitido ficar ao seu lado, não menos do que alguns segundos longe sem supervisão...

Eram monumentos longos curvilíneos, formado por uma espécie de mármore, eram tecnológicos e não muito avançados...

\- Espera um pouco. – Implorava. – Tentando se soltar.

Desesperadamente fugir, ele corria e com um grito era trazido de volta pelos raios ômega que era frequente.

\- Espera. – Eu posso fazer melhor. – Ele implorava. – Eu não vou ficar longe. – Dizia sendo puxado.

\- Tudo pronto para a tortura? – Perguntou Darkseid ignorando suas súplicas e tentativas de fuga.

\- Tudo pronto o procedimento de emaciação está pronto.

\- Certo preparado e esperando.

As masmorras e vários prédios pontiagudos eram parecidos com prédios antigos construídos na Terra em um estilo gótico antigo com varias torres espalhadas e esfumaçadas e antenas longas de eletricidade que percorriam suas extremidades e pontas eram inúmeras fileiras de prédios e prisões de Apokolips no setor norte afastado das fabricas mais para o local de setor laboratorial.

E em sua maioria com grades de energia e ondas eletromagnéticas um local protegido por forças eletromagnéticas e barreiras, abrigavam centros de pesquisas e laboratórios, câmeras espalhadas e salas amplas e com telas e monitore circulares e flutuantes, vários setores de pesquisas e varias salas, divididas em setores.

E nesses inúmeros prédios sinuosos haviam prisões e onde eram abrigados por várias áreas de contenção haviam seres de diversas espécies alienígenas e assim para cada cela haviam formas de contenção, alguns estavam congelados e outros eram contidos com barreiras.

E por muitas vezes eles estavam paralisados em pequenas câmaras circulares metálicas com tubos e cabos conectados, e assim aprisionados e presos em celas onde estavam acorrentados.

E por sua vez eles estavam em êxtase e muitos deles por sua vez com capacetes inibidores de energia e poderes e dons latentes, paralisados e contidos.

Em uma dessas masmorras e celas e prisões espalhadas enfileiradas e varias camaras existiam nelas prisioneiros escravos e mais escravos posicionados em cima de camas metálicas e sendo submetidos a inúmeros textes e fios e cabos e conectores em seus corpos.

Espalhados por todos os seus membros por cada parte e em uma de tantos outros prédio seus pacientes agonizantes e experimentos e torturadores ouvia gritos e mais gritos eles eram ouvidos um em particular.

E ele suplicava e implorava. – E nessa hora suas roupas rasgadas...

Momento seguinte...

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - Um grito doloroso e de intenso uma mistura de prazer e sofrimento, espetado em cada parte de seu peito sangue escorrendo em filetes de cada agulha longas e finas entrando em seu peito que e saindo ele gemia e gritava, seu anus abusado, estocadas fortes em meio ao chicote e agulhas, Darkseid se encontrava atras dele em meio aos choques elétricos desferidos das pontas das agulhas e prendedores em seus mamilos, as estocadas fundas segurando com forca em seus quadris, e abusando de sua próstata atingida varias vezes. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

Seus gritos e lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, em cada batida, ele havia sido usado a poucos segundos ele gemia e gritava depois de Darkseid o soltar, seu buraco esticado em forma reta ao lado de seu corpo e que seria uma cruz de pedras, preso ao chão nu e completamente desgastado, se contraindo ele sentia que a sessão de sexo foi apenas experimental;

E ele tinha agulhas longas e prateadas presas em seu peito que conduziam eletricidade preso a fios condutores, os seus braços presos a rochas sem descanso e havia a sua frente seus dois captores um deles eletrocutando seu anus, ele urinou varias vezes, mas não desmaiou era controlada, ele usando anéis em seus mamilos e uma sonda que eles havia colocando dentro de seu pênis.

E que forcava ainda que duro balançando um movimento frenéticos de vai e vem o tubo uma espécie de cateter colocada na sua uretra, e seu penis que era bombeado, enquanto que Darkseid estocava seu anus no mesmo movimento frenético varias e varias vezes as dores a eletricidade os cortes os furos em seu peito ao mesmo tempo que ele era estocado ele havia gritado por horas.

Eram eletricidades controladas desferidos em pequenas porções, depois de varias estocadas ao mesmo tempo dos choques elétricos ele gozou o gozo mais dolorido e prazeroso que havia sentido e então saindo de tras de si seu buraco esticado mole e com sêmen escorrendo de seu anus entre suas pernas e assim em meio a seus gritos ele viu e sentiu chicotadas elétricas desferidas por Vovó Bondade, e onde ele pensava e todos sabiam seus gritos pelas grades energéticas, e li ao alto ao que parecia, uma imensa torre pontiaguda estreita que aprecia ser formada de pedras negras escuras e fumaça resquícios de seriam sangue escuro e seco e um homem com bracos presos e pressionados a rochas seus pulsos sangrando de tantas tentativas de puxar ele sentia dores fortes e pensando seriamente como o senhor milagre havia escapado ele iria dar as mãos a ele.

\- Eu me pergunto se deseja a morte. – Dizia Darkseid. – E já esta pronto para implorar. – Dizia com um sorriso em sua direção ele tocou em seu queixo e o levantou em seu nível de rosto, reverenciando o corpo muscular, enquanto que o homem se mantinha em pe apenas pelas pedras que o segurava, ele estava empalado naquele local, respirando fracamente resfolegante e agonizantes ele sentia dor por cada parte de seu corpo em meio a seus gemidos, dirigindo seu olhar raivoso em direção a seu captor ele

\- Se pensa que irei implorar, esta enganado. – Rosnou em sua direção. – Se quisesse me matar já o teria feito. – Dizia com sangue em sua boca. – Voce quer me fazer sofrer... Me machucar... – Dizia com dor.

\- Ele ainda não esta pronto para ser seu submisso. – Dizia Vovó Bondade. – Pensa que pode se igualar a o meu soberano. – Dizia com uma chicotada em suas costas machucadas e recebendo um grito alto e dolorido, entre resfôlegos ele se virou sem sua direção e disse – Voce acha que se eu saísse daqui não faria nada... – Rosnou. – A primeira coisa que eu irei fazer e matar você e essa velha maldita, quando eu tiver uma oportunidade vou espancar você até que implore por salvação.

\- Estarei esperando você, mas não terá oportunidade. – Dizia Vovó Bondade.

E Darkseid por sua vez se aproveitando de seu corpo. – Voce fica muito raivoso quando apanha. – Disse. – Tem muitas juras de vingança na sua cabeça. – Disse.

E assim enquanto que passando o dedo por cada prendedor de mamilo cada onda elétrica que era desferida em meio a seu corpo cheio de cortes. - Antes de tudo, eu irei destruir cada oportunidade antes de você sair de minha vista. – Dizia apalpando seu corpo cochas e pênis bombeando seu pênis com o cateter. - Destruirei cada tentativa, vou castrar sua humanidade de dentro de sua alma.

\- Pode tentar. – Rosnou e assim cuspiu sangue e saliva em seu rosto recebendo um sorriso e assim ele viu o homem se distanciar.

\- Eu não esperava menos de você. – Limpando seu rosto ele sorriu. – Bela imagem. - E assim abaixando uma alavanca quando ele sentiu uma enorme descarga elétrica que o fez gritar e ofegar e assim ele retornou puxando as correntes mantendo-o mais abaixado e empinando sua bunda...

\- Bela vista. – Sorriu Darkseid. – E assim ele falou. – Saia. – Em direção a seus subordinados.

E assim eles o fizeram. – E ele retirava sua roupa. E se posicionava atrás do homem segurando seus quadris. E assim recomeçando suas estocadas frenéticas, e avassaladores, precisas e certeiras atingindo sua próstata sem misericórdia e precisão batendo freneticamente em meio a os aparelhos de eletricidade. Seus gritos ele estava enlouquecendo as misturas de sensações, ele estava enlouquecendo em meio a seus gritos, ele estava prestes a ejacular, quando a eletricidade parava, e assim ele ofegava, constantemente, e assim Darkseid recomeçava paradas bruscas em meio as batidas frenéticas. Naquela sensação de orgasmo iminente, foram mais duas vezes. – Ele chorava e chorava não sabia se poderia aguentar, a aflricao daquelas sensações, e assim ele ofegou chorou e ouviu os sussurros de Darkseid. - Quer vir? – Disse ele ouvindo seu choro.

Ele chorou e depois de sentir seu pênis prestes a explodir.

\- Por favor... – Chorou. – Deixe me vir. – Ele chorou lagrimas de vergonha e assim ele estava implorando por ser fodido. – Qualquer coisa? – Perguntou Darkseid se retirando de dentro dele bem na sua frente com o pênis ereto.

Próximo de seu rosto.

E assim ele ofegou.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Sim. – Chorou.

\- Me obedeça. – Disse ele acariciando seu rosto, dando pequenos beijos e lambendo seu rosto o rastro de lagrimas em seu rosto.

\- Não fuja de mim. – Dizia.

– Sim. – Ofegava. – Eu farei isso. – Disse.

\- Não... – Disse com um dedo em seus lábios. – Eu não quero desobediência. – Dizia. – Quero que sempre fique ao meu lado. – Disse. – Não me desafie. – Disse. – E se eu falar não, é não. – Disse.

\- Eu farei. – Disse.

– Bom. – Disse. – Voce vai se comportar? – Perguntou. – Vai se submeter a mim? – Perguntou carinhosamente.

\- Sim. – Disse com uma voz mínima. – E ele implorou pediu com mendicância. – Voce vai me foder? – Implorou. – Me deixar vir? – Pediu.

\- Sim. – Disse Darkseid carinhosamente beijando seu rosto, acariciando seus lábios.

E assim ele contornou seu corpo se posicionou atrás e disse com um sorriso maligno e uma voz soberana.

\- Não, se esqueça que foi você quem pediu. – Disse.

E assim ele segurou seus quadris afastou suas bochechas, apalpando suas nádegas, dando pequenos apertos e assim posicionado sue pênis em direção aquele pequeno buraco esticado, ele passou o dedo na beirada da entrada ele colocou a ponta e tirou depois mais duas vezes, ele ouviu o choro, para depois dar um tapa estralado naquela bunda gostosa, e assim ele afastou e ficou ali segundo minutos e com uma estocada avassaladora, ele o penetrou com tuto como um britadeira, ele atingiu na primeira estocada diretamente em sua próstata com uma fúria e assim ele recebeu um grito agudo avassalador e Bruce viu estrelas, uma enorme constelação surgindo em seus olhos...

E assim ele com um movimento de sua pélvis segurando Bruce no lugar, e assim ele o fodeu com fúria tenacidade estocadas frenéticas e certeiras diretamente em sua próstata, atingindo sem parar entrando e saindo com tudo, ele rosnava em cada investida entrando e saindo e assim meio a isso ouvia o resfolegar, ele falava coisas pecaminosas e ele puxou ele empinando a bunda o fodendo com fúria com tudo que tinha, seus gritos estridentes, e ele ofegava gritava descontroladamente.

E ele ejaculava freneticamente, seu pênis parecia uma mangueira, gritando roucamente, o prazer o clamou seu pênis duro ejaculando ele sentia Darkseid, aquele riacho que transbordava de dentro dele, e vir dentro dele algumas vezes e ainda ficar duro para continuar a foder ele a serio violentamente.

E ele puxou seu rosto arrumou as correntes frouxas e assim empurrado com as costas no peito de Darkseid, ele empurrava e puxava e assim ele pegou seu pescoço e o puxou tomando seus lábios.

E sussurrava coisas pecaminosas e assim ele gemia em seus lábios sendo beijado...

E assim ele gritava e quando Darkseid arrancou as aureolas de seus mamilos o teizer e o tudo de sua uretra... E ele gritou o maior de sua vida um esguicho poderoso nas mãos de Darkseid.

E assim meio a um último orgasmo, ele desmaiou em seus braços, não antes de ouvir. – 7x5. – E ele ofegou... E um beijo fugaz antes de seu último grito abafado pelos lábios de Darkseid.

E o soltou e assim o levou em direção a câmara de estase, para curar ele o depositou na cama desfalecido...

Sangue seco e várias marcas de mordidas as marcas de seus dedos e aquelas marcas arrocheadas em seus quadris sem falar de seu buraco...

Em meio a escuridão algo estranho aconteceu aos poucos recobrando parcialmente a memória algo muito errado aconteceu ele não poderia se mexer, paralisado e consciente a sua volta a dor se alastrava das regiões mais baixas para depois desaparecer e deixar ele entorpecido, se alastrando por seu corpo paralisado e dormente, ele apenas ouvia.

Sentiu alguém, possivelmente um homem, acima dele, inserir pelo menos ele pensava que era um homem uma agulha em seu braço uma seringa ou um tubo e tudo parecia se encher de dor queimando por dentro, fogo escaldando suas veias e inesperadamente ele gritou a plenos pulmões, enquanto o seu captor o colocava de lado percebendo que poderia gritar.

E ao virar viu que na mesa existiam tubos e mais tubos seringas e potes de líquidos variados em um armário de vidros e assim viu o homem com uma mesa e retirava o que seria tubos e sondas mangueiras compridas.

Onde ele começou a conectar uma nas outras seringas e mais seringas o medo foi crescendo suor escorria de seu rosto e o homem parecia que levava tudo atrás deles onde ele foi sentindo cada agulhas e cateter sendo colocado em seu braço, colunas e pernas.

E o homem passava as mãos em seu coluna ao colocar cada uma ele percebeu que o seu medico parecia extrair seu liquido espinhal uma seringa diretamente na medula óssea, uma dormência e eletricidade se propagava por sua coluna parecia não sentir mais uma eletricidade percorrendo e assim cada uma das seringas e cateteres foi colocado em sua coluna e deitado na cama não podendo mais gritar porem sentindo dor e angustia.

Cada vez mais entorpecido o homem inseriu um tubo em sua boca descendo pela sua traqueia uma mangueira de oxigênio ele estava sendo entubado e ali próximo uma bomba de oxigênio.

Hebi como foi chamado começou a escrever em seu corpo com um liquido frio ele não sabia a cor, mas sabia que eram algumas inscrições e foi percorrendo e marcando seu corpo e assim momentos depois parou.

Tudo começou a ficar enevoado seus olhos não mais enxergavam tudo escuro mesmo estando abertos ele sentiu a cama se mexer aparentemente tinha rodas e foi sendo levado com todos aqueles instrumentos em suas veias percorrendo seu corpo, queimando e queimando.

Hebi não havia contado a Darkseid seus reais motivos para trabalhar para ele, mas de qualquer forma ele foi incumbido para trabalhar em curar qualquer ferimento que Bruce Wayne venha a ter decorrente dos ferimentos e da tortura, e melhorar seu esqueleto e curar ele de qualquer tortura passada...

Uma nova droga a base proteínas neuro químicas potentes, para assim ligar a sonhos precógnitos alucinações e pesadelos e enviar a mundos e dimensões desligando o corpo e fazendo ver o universo onde o corpo físico não poderia ir.

E isso ajudaria ele a deixar mais dócil, mais comportado para o procedimento cirúrgico para curar seus ferimentos...

A dor de uma química uma proteína ou um outro liquido espesso qualquer, sendo inserida dentro de suas veias um liquido grosso e que queimava.

E enchendo seus pulmões sentindo como se tivesse afogando a queimação que ao contrario dele não tinha conhecimento de que aquilo iria preencher seus pulmões como um liquido amniótico aos poucos tentando virar o rosto porem era como ele estivesse em uma correnteza onde era erguido e abaixado seu rosto em volta e por vários minutos ele sentiu como se fosse se afogar.

Mesmo assim aos poucos recobrava a fala.

Este parecia o momento perfeito Hebi enviando cada droga intravenosa em suas veias fazendo gritar de dor e entre elas o soro da verdade apenas por precaução.

\- Se acalme. – Disse ele acariciando sua cabeça. – Vai passar. – Disse.

\- Então tem algo a me contar sobre a liga, senhor Wayne. – Recebendo apenas gritos no processo. – Não... – Não. – Disse. – É brincadeira.

\- Se você falar você sentira dor dizendo a verdade você acabara por não ter escolha, a não ser, revelar a verdade, a todas as minhas perguntas, mas de qualquer forma. – Ele disse. – Eu quero a verdade. – Disse. – Eu apenas quero um aceno.

\- Sim. – Acenou. – Disse. – Certo.

E assim se seguiu pelas próximas doze horas, ele passava um aparelho em seu ânus para restaurar as paredes danificadas e em algumas horas ele estaria como novo.

E a pontada passava faziam inúmeras perguntas sobre o seu corpo, onde doía, e se sua coluna estava bem, de alguma forma foi ficando cada vez mais difícil a dor em suas veias ossos e corpo foi ficando cada vez mais difícil sentir a dor além do formigamento.

Cada grito e gemido de dor ele era drenado no tudo que aos poucos era preenchido com um liquido viscoso e seus pulmões se enchiam de algum liquido viscoso ele tinha seus bracos e pernas alongados e exercitado, seus olhos vidrados não focavam mais e uma luz azul os preenchiam ele tentava se mexer, mas aparentemente choques percorriam seu corpo imobilizando ele engolia mais e mais daquela substancia o fazendo perder a noção da realidade da presença a sua volta.

\- Beba, você tem sede – disse sem se virar. – Agora, - Ordenou. – Vai melhorar.

Ele por sua vez sentia calor escaldante e assim mesmo em sua sede tinha apreensão que lugar era aquele onde estava ele logo conseguiu falar.

\- Como eu vim parar aqui, como você me trouxe? – Perguntou com uma voz rouca.

– Eu fui incumbido de cuidar de você, e tratar seus ferimentos. – Disse.

\- Fique deitado por agora. – Disse.

\- Sim. – Ele sentia seus músculos entorpeciam, sua voz era rouca, e ele gemia, e assim ele olhava a sua volta.

– Espere um pouco. – Dizia. – Lorde Darkseid vem buscar você. – Disse. – Quando você se sentir melhor. – Disse. – Voce estará novo em folha. – Disse.

E ele colocou algo em sua boca e depois ele gemeu tentando afastar o liquido

\- Se você não beber, morrera, primeiro você bebe depois você pergunta. – Voce esta desidratado. – Disse.

\- Dor... vozes... sofrimento... emoções diversas... sem controle... não da... meus olhos...

Seus sonhos eram instáveis. E assim ele dormia enquanto que ele era submetido ao procedimento medico...

E assim ele olhava ao redor varias horas depois quando ele recobrou a consciência estava deitado naquela cama e assim todos os fios foram retirados, e assim ele olhava apenas nu coberto com um lençol.

E ele olhava ao redor, quando percebeu uma mao em sua cabeça, e tentou se afastar, mas foi contido, era Darkseid.

E ele o puxou em seu colo, e assim ele foi abracado e assim falava, enquanto o próprio Bruce, abraçava de volta.

E ele parecia novo em folha, e assim ele sentia Darkseid que cheirava seu cangote...

\- A quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – Perguntou escondendo o rosto no peito de Darkseid.

\- 12 horas. – Disse. – Tempo o suficiente para tirar qualquer cicatriz, curar feridas, e qualquer coisa que eu tenha colocado dentro de você. – Disse.

E assim eles ficaram assim abraçados enquanto que ele era apalpado e Darkseid pegou ele e colocou as suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura em seu colo, ele pegou suas pernas e abracou ele mais.

\- Voce está mais comportado? – Perguntou Darkseid em sua direção apalpando sua bunda e abrindo suas pernas e apertando cada uma de suas nadegas,e constatando que ele olhava seu buraco quando ele rodeava a sua abertura que voltou ao tamanho normal, e o colocando um dedo no meio do seu buraco, para testar, se apertou mais próximo, arqueando as costas mais um gemido escapando de seus lábios e sendo tomado num beijo nele assim prolongando aquele gemido maravilhoso e assim ele gemia mais e mais, ele mais próximo, e ele em meio aos beijos em seu peito e mordiscando o mamilo, e recebendo um gemido resfolegando.

E assim ele foi apalpado e nessa hora ele foi empurrado e alavancado e assim ele viu no ar uma demonstração de forca, com apenas uma mão ele viu Darkseid colocar seu membro para fora das calças duro ereto e pingando e assim com tudo ele foi abaixado...

Entrando com tudo numa única estocada.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritou. – Ele sentiu atingiu o seu nervo.

Ofegando, ele não aguentava naquela hora, seu cu, não foi preparado, entrou a seco

Era gostoso, mas doía...

Ele gritou a gravidade fez todo o serviço sua boca aberta. – Espera... – Ofegou.

\- Me da um tempo. – Tentou.

\- Bem, quem sabe você descanse depois. – Disse Darkseid.

E assim ele o elevou com as duas mãos em seus quadris e no instante seguinte ele o empurrou e assim ele era conduzido loucamente ele empurrava todo o caminho de uma vez estocando em meio a seus gritos.

E ele puxava para cima empurrava puxava ao ceu e assim ele sentia o prazer enlouquecedor, em cima abaixo para cima abaixo todo o caminho, cavalgando em cima abaixo...

\- Sinta nosso aroma... – Dizia Darkseid. – Sinta como eu o preencho e sinta como isso é bom, eu te prazer. – Dizia o homem beijando seus lábios e chupando seu pescoço.

Ele o elevava e descia todo o caminho dentro e fora dele cavalgando como um cavalo.

E assim eles gritavam e gemeram protegidos pelo processo de vai e vem batendo diretamente em sua próstata aquele nervo que o fazia gritar e ofegar, e assim gritavam e gemiam a cada estocada mais e mais rápida e profunda sentindo a dureza e excitação de Darkseid que atingia cada vez mais frequente sua próstata.

E assim Bruce veio em seu estomago com um grito e suspiro adormecendo ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos e pulsações provenientes do Senhor de Apokolips enquanto o mesmo vinha vários momentos depois em estocadas rasas.e

E depois se retirava de seu interior guardando seu membro dentro de sua armadura e assim ele o colocou na cama novamente e assim descansando ele se levantou vendo o seu sêmen escorrer daquele buraco abusado o homem resfolegando, e assim ele pegou uma esponja que estava numa pia e um pano e se dirigiu até Batman ele levantou uma perna com o homem tendo espasmo e limpou ele com a esponja e o pano com o dedo e tirando seus fluidos de dentro dele.

E assim acariciando seu corpo enquanto ele se recuperava.

\- Está bem? – Perguntou ele com as mãos em seus ombros...

E ele tremeu paralisado por segundos ele olhou em sua direção afastando com um gemido.

\- Eu machuquei você de novo? – Perguntou ele e Bruce pensou que ele parecia preocupado.

\- Não... – Disse depois de um tempo. – Eu estou bem. – Disse com uma voz mínima.

\- Bom. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Consegue andar? – Perguntou.

\- Sim. – Disse ele, seu buraco tinha espasmos e suas pernas tremulas, apenas isso, mas conseguia.

\- Bom. - E ele disse. – Vamos embora.

\- Voce tem que se vestir. – Disse o empurrando-o e o colocando em pé ele o pegou e suas mãos e assim o conduziu em direção a um armário pegou uma armadura e assim ele o ajudava a se vestir apalpando seu corpo e apertando sua bunda.

E assim era uma armadura, preta com adornos vermelhos, e o símbolo ômega no peito e uma bota preta.

\- Vamos. – Disse.

E assim ele foi pego pela mão e conduzido em direção ao corredor, e assim ele olhava aquele vitral dos corredores angulares e sinuosos, e ele viu mais uma vez Darkseid ir a conquista de outro mundo e galáxia distante...

E eles observavam ao redor cada uma daquelas estrelas estranhas e escarlates, e pelo visto eram sois vermelhos...

E terras enegrecidas... Planeta amaldiçoado.

\- Estas estrelas estão assim a mil anos. – Disse Darkseid.

E assim ele andou por aquele planeta enegrecido e montanhoso e estranho haviam esqueletos e feras ao redor apenas isso feras peçonhentas...

E ele pediu mais uma vez é claro acompanhado de Darkseid para observar aquelas planícies...

Em um local mais escuro onde o sol não chegava, trevas profundas em volta de um abismo escuro e profundo envolto de sombras e olhos vermelhos, em meio as aguas turbulentas igualmente escuras e grossas,

Eram iguais a sangue silhuetas de monstros de olhos brilhantes e pupilas verticais e seres subaquáticos de guelras e tentáculos longos e agarrando suas pernas e bracos, puxando para as profundezas em meio a uma imensa sombra de longos cabelos como se fossem tentáculos vivos.

E logo ele foi puxado de volta por raios ômega, que ao ajudavam a observar, aquele local condenado e amaldiçoado, estes obscureciam ainda mais as profundezas eram olhos vermelhos como sangue pupilas vermelhas e verticais dentes mais parecidos com presas as trevas cheias de criaturas sedentas de sangue e tentáculos, olhos proeminentes e assustadores.

E estes percorriam a mare vermelha e assim suas sombras negras eram parecidas com morcegos e vermes estes eram acompanhados de seres bípedes assim esmadas e assombradas o perseguindo.

E assim gritos e pedidos de socorro de viajantes espaciais que outrora perdidos agora apenas alimento para estas feras estranhas, e assim as sombras a criatura uma mulher de feições animalescas os perseguia garras negras e asas em suas costas uma terra perdida enegrecida.

E sangue escorrendo em cachoeiras e a volta tudo que pareciam serem humanos em faces desnutridas caídos feições petrificadas e sem qualquer expressão além do medo milhares de pessoas que estavam mortas tao sem líquidos em suas fisionomias que pareciam múmias desidratadas, de centenas de anos, peles de aspecto escuro quase rochosas e escamosas e com cortes profundos secos em sua volta.

E assim mostravam se sombras de seres escuros como humanos mas pouco parecidos estes envoltos de roupas negras e olhos vermelhos onde abriam uma boca coberta de dentes presas agudas e salientes, o ceu não era mais um crepúsculo nem um sol amarelo coberto pela lua como chamas enegrecidas onde a terra escassa e negra de flores igualmente negras terras secas e aos poucos resquícios de humanos, se é que um dia houveram humanos neste planeta, nada mais do que o que foram zumbis apodrecidos percorrendo sinuosamente a sua frente sem rumo ou direção.

Sem qualquer liquido e desnutrido e além de seres alados como escamas reptilianas e de imensas asas de envergaduras e pes que eram garras ondulantes e um nevoeiro especo de serpentes enormes e brancas que percorriam o chão morto e as trevas eternas as almas ou espíritos que eram caveiras e em chamas e longos tentáculos a sua volta.

E o perseguia não adiantando correr e cada espirito o pegava e cada cabeça em chama entrava por sua boca e lamentos e gritos mentes em chamas seres animalescos guerreando mordendo o seu igual rasgando onde jamais poderia andar.

E ele estava usando uma roupa de proteção, naquele planeta era preciso, pelo menos para ele que era humano, foi o que Darkseid disse ao olhar apenas com sua fisionomia ele era um novo deus, não precisava de oxigênio como ele, já que parecia que aquele planeta não precisava disso pelo visto, ou até Darkseid constatar que aquele local amaldiçoado realmente tinha oxigênio, ele não precisava disso, é claro...

Parecia realmente uma versão do inferno...

Olhos sangrando e assim as sombras mais e mais o puxava para a terra e o sangue escorriam e assim cambaleante caindo no rio de sangue e não adiantando uma explosão de sangue e as criaturas correndo e como grandes polvos de tentáculos azuis e caveiras como o corpo entravam em seu interior.

A dor o sofrimento angustia e lamentos de todos que o buscavam e assim ele gritava se contorcia e berrava para quem quer que fosse ajudar...

Mas todos saberiam dizer que ajuda nunca chegou haviam destroços de construções, restos de civilizações, se fosse uma guerra ou peste, então seria contagioso seu contato, tecnologia perdida, na melhor das hipóteses.

Ele olhava a sua volta ao lado de Darkseid quando uma destas feras os surpreendeu, é claro mesmo com sua capacidade de defesa ele foi surpreendido e atordoado, naquela hora ele foi atacado e as garras cortaram seu braço e pernas rasgando a roupa de contenção...

Um pouco atordoado, mas com uma lança feriu a fera para Darkseid a matar, mas isso não o impediu de passar mal em instantes e desmaiar...

E assim eles voltaram depois de alguns minutos...

Enquanto isso no reino de Apokolips existia uma câmara de contenção esta uma espécie de laboratório onde havia uma câmara de êxtase e em um tubo oval estava o cavaleiro das trevas, ele foi colocado ali, para testes, mesmo não querendo foi contido pelo senhor de Apokolips, entubado seus cabelos naquela atmosfera haviam crescido.

E pelo visto o mínimo contato poderiam causar alguns efeito, sorte foi apenas o cabelo, longos cabelos negros flutuando em volta do liquido que o mantinha em suspensão monitores e telas onde este estava conectado a seu corpo com inúmeros fios de monitoramento estes ativados e reagindo com seus órgãos em movimentos e telas de diagnostico.

E assim em meio ao monitoramento e seus inúmeros testes eles averiguavam espasmos e contrações de seu corpo movimentos de seus olhos e batimentos cardíacos.

Darkseid entrou pela porta com seus braços em suas costas.

E olhou os monitores e o homem na câmara em constante flutuação em volto de um liquido especo e assim ele falou ao passar a mãos no vidro que os separava ainda observando o homem adormecido com corpo nu envolto de liquido que o mantinha adormecido.

\- O que temos ate agora. – Dizia traçando o contorno de seus longos cabelos negros que flutuavam no liquido.

\- Lorde Darkseid, estamos monitorando suas funções vitais e aparentemente o que temos de anomalias são suas funções vitais e suas ondas cerebrais, seu próprio organismo está em mudança e adaptação, mas o estranho e que esta tendo pesadelos constantes e as próprias enzimas liberadas pelo seu organismo e suas ondas cerebrais estão bem ativas.

E seu cérebro esta em plena atividade neste exato momentos tivemos picos de ondas psíquicas e seu sangue esta com grande concentração de anticorpos, liberando inúmeras substancias ate o momento que seriam fatais para um ser humano normal, mas o mais estranho e o tamanho de seus cabelos terem crescido tao rápido em tao pouco tempo e essas marcas em seu corpo são parte de sua nova fisionomia, mas elas não aparentam qualquer perigo para ele, nem para nos. - Dizia

\- Especifique. – disse Darkseid.

\- Sangue corrosivo e negro, esta se espalhando pelo seu organismo ele esta tendo apenas mudanças física, nada que pudesse causar uma grande anomalia física, em suas veias olhos hipnóticos grande concentração de ondas cerebrais ele esta emitindo um pulso que estamos anulando pelas nossas maquinas, no momento não é forte em desestabilizar a realidade, ele poderá recobrar a normalidade em algumas horas, mas o suficiente para causar grande temor naqueles que estiverem em seu alcance e não seria boa ideia ao acordar agora ou em momentos posteriores. – Continuou.

\- Por que? – perguntou Darkseid.

\- Aparentemente ele pode desencadear um enorme desequilíbrio em sua mente, são de origem psíquica, que pode não estar distinguindo realidade de fantasia podendo não distinguir a sua volta uma explosão de medo que poderia mudar composição molecular, mas de caráter psíquico, e ele dever ser similar a uma toxina do medo, e não distinguir a realidade, do que estiver mais próximo, e sem controle, e um perigo para si quanto para qualquer um que estiver a sua frente e se estiver tendo pesadelos ele os pode possivelmente materializa, pelo menos em sua mente. – Disse temeroso.

\- Mas pode ser controlado, estamos desenvolvendo uma vacina. – Disse. – Para manter na baia ate que ele possa controlar. – Estamos injetando inibidores em seu sistema, diretamente na veia,

E um aparelho para estabilizar seu estado... – Dizia. – E depois de algumas semanas ele voltará ao normal. – Disse.

\- Quando os aparelhos de controle estarão prontos? – perguntou Darkseid.

\- Em uma hora Lorde Darkseid. – Dizia.

\- Então eu espero que mais cedo esteja pronto para sair da câmara e assim ao meu lado para melhor controle. – Disse. – Continue a fazer seu trabalho. – E assim ele seguiu seu caminho fora do laboratório.

Enquanto isso em Nova Genesis...

Enquanto isso horas antes de seu aprisionamento na câmara no planeta Apokolips, em Nova gênese o Pai Celestial sentia um grande temor lago assustadoramente poderoso e descontrolado havia despertado e estava enviando ondas psíquicas e ate mesmo pulsos negativos desestabilizando e liberando medo por toda nova gênese, planetas próximos estavam em alerta algo realmente ruim vinha de um planeta escuro e longínquo ao qual ele havia mandado um de seus filhos para averiguar, algo que poderia criar medo e desordem e caos aos seus filhos.

E ele soube que Darkseid esteve naquele planeta também para sondar...

Havia uma grande ameaça se aproximando de Nova Genesis...

Aquele planeta amaldiçoado estava simplesmente em movimento...

Comendo tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance...

Bruce Wayne tinha pesadelos, ou alucinações...

Ele teve uma espécie de alucinação algo estava o atemorizando um medo ancestral e esta alucinação era um imenso abismo coberto de sangue e monstros o perseguindo mas com grande forca de vontade ele se libertou com ele um grito fantasmagórico de mal agouro o perseguiu ele sentiu um pico de energia psíquica o puxando mas para seu alivio era uma energia recém-nascida e sem experiência.

Porem em vários minutos esta mesma energia negativa desapareceu, mas apenas deixando temor e angustia em seu coração pensando como poderia ser essa nova arma de Apokolips ele meditava apenas para sentir inquietação e temor quando que sentiu que estava recebendo visitas.

Momentos antes na Terra

Constantine em meio a um ritual de barreira onde ele estava aprisionando um demônio de chifres curvos e tentáculos juntamente com Zatanna esta estava mantendo correntes em torno desta criatura que tentava se libertar e esta criatura coberta de musgo e olhos diversos bocas numerosas e asas escamosas estava sendo contida juntamente com Etrigan em um momento do portal no momento decisivo de se livrar da criatura tudo correria bem ate que tudo deu errado.


	15. Chapter 15

Uma enorme interferência uma alucinação conjunta um mundo devastado coberto de corpos e seres escamosos os perseguiam, uma lua negra cobrindo o Sol, nevoas fantasmagóricas, um medo indizível os dominava era uma alucinação tão forte que os deixava paralisado.

E ate mesmo o próprio demônio ficou preso no ciclo, e assim foi tao forte esta interferência que desfez o portal e assim destruindo com um grito e libertando como se fosse o efeito reverso, libertando milhares de entidades demoníacas no processo, em diversas direções, mesmo estes estando aparentemente catatônicos.

E em momentos depois, fugindo ao alcance com um som acústico um grito animalesco e assombroso, Etrigan sentiu como se suas entranha estivessem sendo cortadas, que milhares de facas o perfuravam, e assim mesmo aqueles que tivessem sido libertados, inclusive os próprios conjuradores sentiram uma imensa interferência psíquica, uma anomalia e gritaram em conjunto onde perderam a consciência e assim caindo por vários momentos e seu portal destruído no processo.

Em outro lugar

Super Homem extremamente irritado a ponto de quebrar pontes e arranha céus e qualquer coisa que aparecesse em sua frente.

Eles estavam se dirigindo a São Francisco era onde varias casas em uma vizinhança tranquila e geminadas com moradores fofoqueiros e desinteressados com a própria vida estava a Barda morando em uma casa modesta e assim estava ele acompanhado de Flash e Mulher Maravilha a casa numero 1002 de cor bege e uma chaminé muito feia e assim com um toque na campainha foi recebido por uma mulher de roupão azul com desenhos das meninas super poderosas e uma toalha na cabeça esta mesmo assim estava sendo acompanhada de Senhor Milagre que parecia com sua armadura amarela e vermelha.

\- Eu disse para você se vestir. – Dizia Senhor Milagre e assim Super Homem enfezado e uma carranca falou.

\- Eu pensei que já estivessem preparados. – Disse cruzando os bracos. – Tempo e crucial.

E assim eles entraram e fecharam a porta atrás deles.

\- Precisamos ir primeiro a nova Gênesis. – disse Senhor Milagre. – Eles podem ajudar com mais reforços e quem sabe ajudar a descobrir algo. – Disse Senhor Milagre...

\- Voces sabem o que houve com Batman? – Perguntou.

\- Temos uma ideia a respeito. – Disse Superman...

\- Qual seria? – Continuou Barda.

\- Acreditamos que ele ou foi sequestrado ou de boa vontade. – Disse. – Por algum alienígena, mas temos uma ideia. – Dizia Superman. – A minha ideia é Darkseid. – Disse ele.

\- Porque acha isso? – Perguntou Scott Free. – Voces viram ele sendo sequestrado? – Perguntou.

\- Parece que Batman desligou as câmeras na Batcaverna. – Disse Diana.

\- Entao ele saberia que seria visitado, e não iria querer que vissem. – Dizia Barda. – Ou testemunhassem. – Disse Barda.

\- Por Hera eu espero trazer Batman de volta logo faz uma semana que ele desapareceu da caverna. – Dizia Diana. – Eu espero que Pai Celestial nos ajude. – Disse ela. – Algo de grave pode ter acontecido. – Disse ela.

\- Não aconteceu nada, não fale isso Diana. – Repreendeu Super Homem. Ele sentia nojo em seus olhos.

\- Voce precisa se acalmar azulão. – disse Flash. – Voce fez o possível.

\- NÃO. – Gritou Super Homem. – Eu falhei. – Eu deveria ter obrigado ele a ficar na torre e ter dado juízo naquela cabeça teimosa. – Rosnou.

\- Voce não vieram aqui para se lamuriar, mas para reforços e salvar Batman. – Repreendeu Senhor Milagre.

\- Ele tem razão, nós precisamos de aliados e para chegar a Apokolips e crucial. – Disse Flash. – Tentar uma conversa com Darkseid.

E assim Barda se dirigiu a seu quarto deixando os sozinhos na sala se vestindo e logo usando sua armadura de combate com chifres e armada ate os dentes com lancas, cordas e espadas.

\- Estamos prontos J´onn – disse Flash.

E o senhor milagre junto a seus aliados se transportaram ate o satélite da liga da justiça.

Onde foram transportados ate o satélite da liga sendo esperado por Supergirl e o Lanterna Verde.

\- Qual e o plano. – perguntou Hal.

\- Chegar a Nova Genesis pedir ajuda ao pai celestial, e assim com uma caixa materna entrar tentar uma conversa civilizada com Darkseid, se falhar, lutar e tirar as informações onde Batman está. – Dizia. – Se ele estiver ali, tentar fazer com que ele mude de ideia. – Se isso for possível. – E se falhar, estamos com um aparelho contendo seu DNA eu posso rastrear ele e trazer de volta, a maioria de nos apenas ira distrair os soldados de Darkseid.

\- Entao esta certo. – disse Hal e em seguida Senhor Milagre ativou a caixa materna.

Ao norte de Nova Genesis um tubo de explosão era aberto e logo saíram vários campeões da justiça entre eles estavam Grande Barda, Senhor Milagre Mulher Maravilha Super Homem Flash Lanterna Verde e Super Girl.

\- Meus amigos eu espero... – Dizia sem terminar as palavras seu temor amentou não era algo normal ele se sentia temeroso e a situação não era boa cada expressão triste e derrotada ele já sabia que algo não corria bem entre os campeões da terra.

\- Algo aconteceu? – Perguntou. – E assim falou. – Me sigam meus amigos.

E ele se dirigiram ate um jardim com cadeiras fofas e mesas retangulares estas não eram apropriadas no momento nenhum deles sentou e assim Super Homem foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Darkseid invadiu a terra eu estava lutando com ele por um tempo quase destruindo Metropolis no processo, Batman conseguiu de alguma forma enganar ele e abrir um portal e eu esperava que fosse fácil, mas Darkseid... – Dizia Superman...

\- Darkseid fez o que? – Perguntou Pai celestial.

Todos os heróis se entreolhavam e assim com confusão grande barda fungou e olhando em direção aos heróis confusa seguida de Scott, tinham sorrisos tortos em seu rosto uma mistura de preocupação..

\- Bem. – Continuou Superman. – Darkseid molestou Batman... – Dizia Superman com nojo. – Mas aparentemente Batman esta... – Ele não terminou a falar, não tinha como prosseguir com a linha de pensamento. – Bem... Ele estava aceitando... As investidas de Darkseid...

Eles ofegaram...

Dizia Superman – Na frente de todos nós - E logo depois nós o mandamos de volta a Apokolips, e depois de 4 dias Batman havia desaparecido da caverna, e nós queremos descobrir se Darkseid o sequestrou e se ele estiver com ele, trazer de volta, ou se precisamos de sua ajuda. – Disse Superman.

\- Estou com mal pressentimento. – Disse Pai Celestial. – E ele olhou em seus rostos determinados e disse. – Assim seja enviarei alguns de meus guerreiros com vocês e uma caixa materna.

\- Mas eu preciso dizer a vocês eu senti uma energia perigosa vindo de um planeta amaldiçoado próximo da galáxia escura onde Darkseid pode estar tentando conquistar. – Dizia. – E algo destrutivo e amedrontador eu esperava descobrir mais a respeito, mas aparentemente deve ser algo as conquistas de Darkseid. - Dizia.

\- Darkseid pode ter feito algo ao Batman, mas, ele precisa de resgate, e nós vamos resgatar meu amigo. – disse Super Homem.

\- Certo eu vou busca meus filhos e assim descobrir o grande perigo em que nos encontramos enquanto vocês vao ao resgate de seu aliado. – E assim seguiu um corredor os deixando esperando.

E assim todos agradeceram onde eles aguardaram a seus novos companheiros de batalha e o mal que poderiam vir a seguir.

E assim sem qualquer demora chegaram alguns guerreiros imortais estes não pronunciavam nenhuma palavra e ativou a caixa materna.

Logo em seguida eles com uma grande explosão chegaram a apokolips Superman Mulher Maravilha Grande Barda Flash Lanterna Verde Senhor Milagre alguns guerreiros de nova Genesis, mas algo que não parecia certo, uma atmosfera temerosa e assustadora pairava ao ar e assim cada um se separou em direções diferentes.

Super Homem estava com um sinalizador acompanhado de Super Girl de material genético de Batman que parecia incrivelmente desregulado, mas funcionava com aparente defeito ele ouvia sussurros e nevoas ao redor voando com velocidade.

Flash começou a correr e sendo surpreendido por alguns cachorros muito feios e grandes de presas salientes e de tamanho de uma casa e alguns soldados e enquanto Lanterna Verde e Mulher Maravilha eram estes surpreendidos pelas Fúrias e Vovó Bondade.

\- Horas se não eram os vermes aliados da liga da justiça. – E assim com um chicote ela desferiu uma carga elétrica em direção as pernas de Lanterna Verde e assim começava a luta.

Sem qualquer cerimonia parademonios apareceram e começaram a lutar com os guerreiros de nova Genesis pareciam incrivelmente preparados e dispostos.

Sem qualquer hesitação Super Homem e Super Girl atravessaram a parede de um imenso prédio este era ocupado por cientistas que tentavam se esconder, mas apenas temerosos ele avistou os restos da armadura de Batman o cavaleiro das trevas não estava ali, mas havia seringas e agulhas...

Muito longe dos laboratórios horas mais cedo..

Inesperadamente Batman abriu os olhos eram tao negros suas pupilas dilatadas ele estava sendo abraçado por alguém, alguém realmente aconchegante, como a noite sangue escuro e negro transbordava queimando sua pele e um imenso grito assustadoramente inumano de um animal ferido ou um monstros amedrontado e querendo socorro um grito psíquico liberado e uma energia escura onde com a mao tocando o rosto para se afastar, mas ele foi pego em seu colo ele tentou lutar para ser segurado no lugar...

E assim ele foi colocado no colo e sua cabeça acariciada...

E nesse meio tempo ele se acalmou seus olhos voltaram ao normal e ele constatou que teve um pesadelo, e que ele estava com Darkseid e seu pescoço foi segurado e seus rosto em direção ao do senhor de Apokolips, e ele o colocou bem em frente de seus lábios e beijando sua testa, a segunda coisa que constatou foi que ele estava sem cicatrizes nem o machucado das garras do monstro e a outra foi que seu cabelos ficaram longos negros e iam até o chão...

E ele pegou e eram macios e sedosos.

E assim ele falou a quanto tempo estou assim? – Perguntou.

\- 4 horas. – Disse Darkseid.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou.

\- Há alguns resquícios e efeitos colaterais. – Disse Darkseid, nada que precise se preocupar. – Disse.

\- Conseguimos reverter os efeitos da mutação, mas sobrou alguns resquícios

\- Eu deveria cortar? – Perguntou ele.

\- Não, gosto dele e achei o cabelo bem exótico... – Disse acariciando seu cabelo.

\- Vista se, temos visitas. – Disse. – O pegando e assim ele viu que estava no quarto de Darkseid e que estava nu e assim bem relaxado, e nesta hora ele foi levando-o em direção ao guarda-roupa e assim ele se vestiu uma armadura preta com uma máscara que cobria parte da cabeça e deixava os cabelos soltos, e estes cabelos chegavam abaixo de seus joelhos, e botas pretas e luvas.

\- Quem são? – Perguntou.

E assim andando pelo corredor o senhor de Apokolips disse. – Ah... um seleto publico particular. – Disse. – Vamos fazer uma apresentação. – Disse. – Uma perfeita demonstração – Quero mostrar o quanto eu satisfaço você. – Disse.

\- Quem seria esse publico. – Perguntou estancando no ato de andar para ser puxado, no processo de andar em direção a sala do trono.

-Voce verá. – Disse ele.

E assim eles estraram e nessa hora Darkseid sentou em seu trono pernas bem abertas...

E ordenou. – Tire apenas as calças cuecas e fique com as botas. – Disse enquanto que ele abria sua braguilha e mostrava seu pênis ereto ao ar...

E assim Bruce fez manteve a bota e parte superior da armadura.

E ele se aproximou do senhor de apokolips...

E ele disse. – De costas no meu colo e com as pernas ao lado dos braços da cadeira. – Disse. – E comece a ficar no meu colo. – Dizia eu vou preparar você.

E assim ele pegou um lubrificando havia uma garrafa na mesa ao lado do trono ele colocou um pouco em seus dedos encharcando e assim ele puxou seu rosto e assim beijou, seu corpo excitado, e abrindo sua armadura inferior acima de sua virilha expondo seu pênis.

E assim ele ficou com as pernas bem abertas aquele pênis enorme estava rocando sua entrada, e assim ele ofegou e começou a gemer, quando ele sentiu sendo empurrado e puxado os dedos dentro dele.

Resfolegando e gemendo, ele ouvia estrondos batidas algo sendo quebrado, prédios e cheiro de fumaça ao redor ele olhava ao redor enquanto que era fodido com os dedos entrando e saindo de dentro dele, sua mascara preta cobria seu rosto e parte de seu peito, quando ele tinha seus mamilos sendo beliscados, e o visor de seus olhos era branca...

E assim ele era empurrado e puxado ofegando e gemendo e gritando cada vez mais alto, os tapas ocasionais das mãos de Darseid em suas nádegas...

\- Mais rápido. – Disse o senhor de Apokolips, atrás dele.

\- Eu estou tentando. – Ofegou. – E assim uma mão embaixo com dedos entrando e saindo e uma outra mao em seus quadris o alavancando e empurrando para cima e para baixo em direção certeira em seu buraco, atingindo diretamente sua próstata mais e mais rápido.

Ele ofegava e gritava estridentemente para cada batida, ele era manuseado em direção aos dedos grossos que entravam e saiam dentro e fora...

E assim em meio aquele entrar e saindo algo foi jogado em direção a janela e as portas foram escancaradas... E era Flash...

E ele se assustou deu uma estancada, mas foi inesperadamente puxado por Darkseid. – Foco. – Rosnou o senhor de Apokolips. – E assim falou. – Voce ficou duro. – Disse acariciando seu pênis com a outra mão.

É... – Constatou ele olhando para si mesmo, realmente seu pênis ficou duro pingando na ponta, e assim Darkseid segurou com força com o dedo em sua ponta.

E ele disse em um ofego. – 6x7. – Disse.

Em meio a batida ele ofegava e respirava descompassado.

Darkseid não parecia entender.

E ele se sentia envergonhada. – Voce gosta de ser observado enquanto eu o fodo. – Disse Darkseid lambendo seus lábios.

Obviamente Darkseid tinha tesao, gostava de ser observado fazendo sexo, e ele parecia pensar que ele gostava também. – Eu nunca... – Tentou dizer.

\- O que você quer dizer, com 6x7. – Disse enquanto puxava ele com tudo em direção ao seu pênis que entrava com tudo e atingia sua próstata ele gritou, mas ele foi puxado em direção a seu rosto.

\- Me responda. - Disse ele todo duro apertando seu pênis diretamente naquele nervo dentro dele, e ele puxou seu rosto em sua direção.

E ele ofegou duas respirações antes de responder.

\- Eu disse que a liga da justiça viria. – Disse.

\- Ah, sim. – Disse ele. – Isso é verdade. – E assim ele o empurrou de seu pênis levantando e com tudo abaixando segurando de ambos os lados de sua cintura.

E ele foi mantido abaixando e levantando quando o Flash parou derrapando quase em sua frente, e ele viu a cena. – Darkseid disse com malicia. – Gosta do que vê velocista. – Rio ele e nessa hora ele o levantou na mesma hora e tirou seus dedos lubrificados e desceu violentamente em direção ao seu pênis ereto numa estocada.

E ele soltou um grito agudo de prazer, era alto e estridente, nesta hora o velocista derrapou, e surgia naquela exata hora, em que ele era levantado uma fúria com um chicote pegando o pescoço de Flash, sendo jogado ao longe na saída...

E assim ele ofegou em direção a Darkseid virando o pescoço em meio ao movimento de subindo sendo retirado de dentro dele aquele pênis todo o caminho...

\- Os... – Dizia em meio a ofegar, quando era abaixado violentamente em direção ao pênis e no momento que era levantado em meio aos rosnados. Seus... – Batendo diretamente em sua próstata. – AAAAHHHHHHHH – Ofegou. – Levantando-o. – Convidados... – Outro ofego quando ele foi levantado, ele gemeu resfolegou e continuou em meio do alavancar e abaixar. – São... – Outra batida certeira em seu buraco atingindo diretamente sua próstata. – E assim ele gemeu e gritou, e assim foi levantado, e disse num grito. – A LIGA. – Ofegou e um grito rítmico quando foi abaixado novamente em direção aquele pênis gigante acertando sua próstata novamente, foi levantado ofegou e disse por fim quando ia abaixando, ele disse. – DA. – E assim ele foi levantado. – E assim em meio ao abaixar violento e ele falou a ultima palavra gritando e gemendo. – JUSTIÇA. – Disse. – E assim seu pescoço foi puxado e em meio aos lábios de Darkseid no dele em meio ao entra e sai ele via uma constelação em seus olhos ao atingir sua próstata. – E ele disse entre rosnados bombeando seu pênis que pingava. – Sim. – Disse. – E assim ele subiu novamente e desceu com tudo bem certeiro e violento. – Eu quero mostrar. - E ele gritava escandalosamente. – E assim ele disse. – Quero surpreender eles. – Disse numa estocada certeira e ataque frenético, cima e abaixo, cima a baixo, sobe e desce, acertando com a ajuda da gravidade a sua próstata.

E ele viu uma luta com o velocista, dizendo. – Tem chumbo na armadura, uma estocada brutal. – Na máscara. – Disse.

E em meio a ser reduzido a uma puta no cio que se resumia a seus gritos extremamente escandalosos, com direto a ecos por todo o salao, ele estava realmente excitado e envergonhado era reverberado por todo o castelo em meio a luta.

E assim ele viu Supergirl voando com uma imensa velocidade, ao ver a sena ela parou no ar enquanto que ele próprio não parava seus movimentos de subir e descer, e o viu o sobe e desce, ficou vermelha e nesta hora, ela foi surpreendida, outra fúria voando em sua direção sendo eletrocutada, e outra batida sobre e desce.

\- E eles estão lutando enquanto eu o fodo. – Disse.

\- E é bom para caralho. – Disse. – E assim ele dizia chupando seus lábios e lóbulos da orelha e beijos em sua nuca e seus gritos e gemidos de prazer que eram soltos de seus lábios gritos afeminados e estridentes, e assim ele gemia e gritava.

E assim arremessada na sala logo alguns centímetros ao do trono de Darkseid era Mulher maravilha...

Tempo o suficiente para olhar para cima e ver aquele buraco abaixando diretamente em um pênis enorme com tudo com um direito a um grito estridente. – E assim ele ofegou, e era levantado tão rápido quando ele havia descido naquele membro enorme.

E assim a corda que fez Diana ele levantou com um olhar vermelho, eles não paravam e assim ele ficou realmente vermelha e assim com uma espada para se preparar para se levantar, a corda em seu pescoço foi puxada e ela voou em direção a Vovó Bondade...

\- Diana. – Ofegou Batman em meio aquele entra e sai sobe e desce e seus constantes gritos. – E ele ouviu um rosnado atrás dele.

\- Eu... – Tentava dizer.

\- Cale a boca e me beije. – Dizia e assim um beijo molhado percorrendo a sua boca adentrando seu interior com a língua e puxando seu ar e um processo de vai e vem em seu interior no chão molhado pelo liquido da câmara e assim começou a dizer entre ofegos e gemidos da penetração.

E assim recomeçou uma parada abrupta, e depois segundos seguintes a estocar sua entrada batendo com tudo em seu interior.

\- Sim... sim... – E assim ele levantou seu rosto beijando o olho de Darkseid, e onde este preenchido por uma luz dourada com o sol passando por seus corpos em movimento o suor escorrendo, seus olhos vermelhos ele rugiu em meio ao movimento e soltou seus lábios virou o rosto acima em direção, e enquanto o processo de estocar não parava um rosnado gutural se possivel surpreendendo o homem em seu colo enquanto que ele lencava raios ômega em direção ao teto e furava a cúpula de seu castelo

\- Isso e surpreendente. – Resfolegou Bruce em meio ao movimento de sobe e desce.

– É. – Disse seu parceiro de sexo, com isso redobrando suas investidas e levantando suas nádegas com cada estocada e assim o fazendo gritar mudando o angula da penetração e atingindo sua próstata a cada batida e dizendo.

\- Voce vai usar suas habilidades a meu favor. – Dizia com as estocadas frenéticas. - Você e meu, você me pertence. – E assim batia ouvindo o barulho de pele contra pele, Bruce levava seus braços e abraçava Darkseid acima de sua cabeça chupando seu pescoço e mamilos os mordendo mudando de ângulo e levantando a cada investida e o fazendo gritar cada vez mais alto

\- Concentre se Baby, me sinta dentro de você. – Dizia. – Venha para mim. – Dizia. - você nunca irá desfazer o que fez a meu mundo, AGORA, ISSO E UMA ORDEM, MAIA RAPIDO, DE ME TUDO DE TI. – gritou e batia com ferocidade a cada estocada cada vez mais rápido e frenético o levantando com tudo de seu colo e descia sublime e animalesco, e estando no meio de suas pernas erguidas a cada investida brutal a ponto de tirar sangue.

\- SIM... SIM... EU FAREI ISSO... DEUS... POR FAVOR... OH DEUS... – Foi rápido demais. Àquela hora, ele foi enlouquecedor. – Espera. - Espera um pouco. -DEVAGAR...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – E assim ele era brutalmente estocado e em meio a isso ele via cruzando o ceu em meio a seu iminente orgasmo aquele que seria seu amigo, Superman.

Ele gritava em meio aos rugidos de prazer e gritos lagrima de vergonha e assim seus gritos aumentavam a cada batida frenética e poderosa passando por seus anéis de músculos e o sangrando no processo e assim levantando seu corpo no processo ele sentia onda de prazer e dor a cada batida de seu amante o homem que o reivindicava com ferocidade enquanto restaurava seu mundo e com gritos e rosnados mordendo e chupando cada um de seus mamilos e mordendo e chupando seu pescoço deixando marcas vermelhas.

\- POR FAVOR... POR FAVOR... – Gritava a cada batida profunda entrando e saindo com ferocidade.

\- Sim... – dizia Darkseid. – Implore diga meu nome, peca por mais. – Dizia Darkseid com rugidos em seu ouvido. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Darkseid... mais... mais... – Implorava e assim ele gemia gritava em meio da luz do sol que surgia ao norte transpassando os vidros quebrado, era bela e dourada que os preenchia e assim com gritos e gemidos lagrimas de seus olhos parecendo com sangue negro seus olhos voltavam a cor azul celeste igual a um ceu limpo.

\- E assim Superman parou estancou no ar vendo aquela sena depravada de sexo sem controle.

\- Certo eu vou te dar mais. – Se isso fosse possível ele batia com mais ferocidade precisao e velocidade o brutalizando com o ato de penetração constante batendo com tudo atingindo sua próstata a cada vez mais gritos e gemidos e assim em meio a seus gritos ele sentiu uma onda ele elétrica percorrendo seu corpo onde sem qualquer estimulo ele ejaculou um longo esguicho em meio as estocadas frenética e sem um minuto seu pênis amolecer e assim pingando em meio as batidas frenéticas.

E ainda gemendo e sentido o incomodo unido a penetração e assim vários minutos de penetração estímulos e batidas constantes Darkseid ejaculou com forca e profundidade em seu interior e assim em meio a isso ao sexo ele lancou raios ômega em direção a Superman que era surpreendido por Kalibak que vinha em sua direção...

E entre suspiros caindo cansado, sendo manuseado pelas mãos de Darkseid que não parava mesmo com o sangramento e o rapaz em cima dele e assim por vários minutos ofegantes ele levantou puxando o homem com ele apoiado em seu peito com as sementes e seu sangue escorrendo na parte interna de suas coxas e assim Darkseid olhou ao redor entre os combatentes atordoados...

E assim ele fodia mais lentamente gradativamente. E sem parar.

E assim ele viu por breves momentos Superman parado com as mãos segurando Kalibak.

\- Quer participar Superman. – Disse em meio as estocadas. – Seria um bom ménage. – Disse puxando lenta e comedidamente.

\- Onde está Batman? – Rosnou em sua direção.

E sem qualquer dúvida ele quebrou a outra redoma de vários gritos estridentes, e ali estavam em meio a seus gritos de batalha enquanto que ele fodia o cavaleiro das trevas que tinha seus gritos de gozo e ficava mais duro cada segundo que passava...


	16. Chapter 16

E então ele não parou e puxou seu rosto e beijou um beijo devastador de língua em toda a parte que pudesse alcançar sua boca chupando e mordendo seus lábios...

\- Ele esta bem aqui. – Disse. – Ouve uma pequena luta tentando esconder o rosto, mas ele disse em um rosnado em seu ouvido.

\- Não me contrarie. – Disse.

E assim ele parou de lutar em meio a seus gemidos e assim virou o rosto em direção a Superman e nesta hora ele teve uma estocada brutal diretamente em sua próstata seu grito veio acompanhado da retirada da máscara ofegando olhos vidrados, boca aberta marcas de mordida e cabelo bagunçado e nesta hora, a expressão de completo prazer...

\- Darkseid. – Rosnou Superman em sua direção. – Você está estuprando-o na nossa frente. – Rosnou o kryptoniano.

\- Seu companheiro está gostando muito de ficar comigo, Kryptoniano. – Dizia em meio a investidas mais rápidas sendo recompensado por gemidos e gritos e ofegos. – E ele adora ser fodido por mim. – Dizia entre o levantar e abaixar, o sobe e desce em meio a conversa.

E ele viu em meio ao descer e subir e assim ele viu Superman sendo contido por Kalibak e alguns combatentes ao ver seu rosto sendo surpreendidos e assim eles foram presos e trazidos por eles diretamente ao redor daquele trono de foda, nunca ninguém verá aquele trono de outra forma.

E ele em meio aquele vai e vem cada vez mais lento sendo cada um deles mantidos ajoelhados, ao redor pelos combatentes de Darkseid.

E assim ele disse.

\- Eu não obriguei ele a nada, a não ser fazermos nossos jogos e jogarmos, para ver quem vence, não é mesmo, Bruce disse segurando seu rosto.

– É. – Disse ele. – Sinto muito em dizer isso. - E ele bateu bem uma estocada descendo com tudo ele ofegou gritou e disse roucamente. – Sim, nós realmente resolvemos jogar.

\- Isso é lavagem cerebral. – Rosnava Superman. – Nunca, que Bruce jamais iria fazer sexo com você, nem aceitaria algo assim... – Rosnava Superman tentando se soltar. – Ele não estava mais que errado.

E neste momento que ele gozou mais uma vez, resfolegando sendo que sua testa encostada no peito de Darkseid.

E ele ofegou e dizia como que estivesse cansado, as mãos de Darkseid em sua testa encostado no peito do senhor de apokolips.

\- Fizemos um acordo. – Dizia com seu peito subindo e descendo resfolegando. – Eu ficarei um tempo, vamos ver até onde vai. – Disse.

E assim ele era levantado empinando a bunda, ele viu DArkseid pegando um vidro fino e com um liquido que ele enfiou em direção ao seu buraco sangrando e assim ele parava instantaneamente

E assim ele estava fraco, mas ele foi tirado do colo de Darkseid, caindo no chão sem forcas aos pés do trono do imperador que pega um lenco e secava seu membro e que guardava em suas calcas.

\- Vista-se. – Ordenou ele em sua direção e assim o pegou enquanto o mesmo cambaleante e tremendo.

\- Certo. – disse com as mãos tremulas ele vestia lentamente com aparente tremulo e perguntou, mesmo estando envergonhado. – O que você quer saber, Kal? – Perguntou.

\- Ele... – Tentou formular palavras. - O que fezz com Bruce, Darkseid? – Perguntou Superman em direção ao lorde de Apokolips.

\- Voce já sabe kryptoniano. – Eu não farei nada que já não tenha feito. – Disse. – Voce, sabe kryptoniano, ele agora é meu companheiro. – Disse. – Logo, logo irei iniciar ele num processo para tornar ele um novo deus, e mesmo que ele vá fugir e recobrar uma consciência do que ele venha a se tornar, ele sempre pertencerá a mim. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Voce está sendo chantageado ou controlado de alguma forma. – Tentou Superman.

E assim ele se virou e olhou para todos e disse.

\- Superman. – Disse Batman. – Todos vocês. – Disse. – Não estou sendo controlado. – Disse. – Não tenho a intenção de controlar o mundo conquistar planetas, a não ser que se refira a terra. – Eu apenas fui seduzido. – Disse. – Com sexo. – Concluiu.

E assim ele foi em direção a todos. - Ficarei um tempo aqui. – Disse. – Jogando.

\- Jogando? – Repetiu Superman.

\- Isso é loucura. – Rosnou. – Que espécie de lavagem cerebral você fez com ele, Darkseid. – Voce o tornou seu escravo sexual? – Pergutnou.

\- Trégua. – Tentava em direção a Darkseid. – Comigo sem tentar conquistar a minha terra. – Tentou Batman.

Eles se observavam a cena a interação entre ambos e assim Darkseid disse com um sorriso. – Não irei conquistar sua terra. – Disse.

\- Voce pensa que iremos acreditar nisso. – Rosnou Diana.

\- Diana. – Dizia Bruce em sua direção cambaleante e assim se ajoelhou em sua direção. – Voce é uma amazona e pode usar o laço da verdade em mim. – Disse. – E se descobrir se realmente estou sendo controlado. – Disse ele. – Pode me levar daqui. – Disse.

\- E uma boa ideia. – Disse Darkseid. – O que acha amazona? – Perguntou.

\- Aceita usar o laço da verdade, se constatar que ele não esta sendo controlado, vocês partirão? – perguntou em direção a todos ali presos.

Os heróis se entreolhavam e assim ela assentiu e todos ali assentiram.

\- Sim. – Disse Diana e assim ofegante, ela foi solta e ela se levantou e mexendo no pescoço.

E assim ele se aproximou da amazona e disse. - Sem truques amazona. – Disse e nessa hora ele olhou em direção a fúria que estava a segurando.

\- Pode soltar. – Ordenou o senhor de Apokolips.

E assim ela se dirigiu a Bruce e disse usando a corda amarrando em seus pulsos...

\- Darkseid forcou você a vir a Apokolips contra sua vontade.

\- Não. – Disse ele.

– E assim Diana ofegou, ela continuou. – Ele ameaçou alguém para forçar você a vir a Apokolips. – Tentou novamente.

– Não. – Respondeu ele.

\- Porque você veio então? – Perguntou Diana quase em prantos.

E assim ele disse. – Fizemos um acordo. – Disse.

\- Que tipo? - Tentou Diana.

\- Nós estamos jogando. – Disse Bruce.

\- Jogo? – Tentou a amazona. – Que tipo de Jogo?

\- Jogo de sedução. – Disse. – Sexo. – Disse.

\- Um jogo de submissão, quem conquista quem. – Disse Bruce.

E assim eles ofegaram com esta resposta.

\- Isso é loucura. – Rosnou Diana. –

\- Das melhores. – Rebateu Bruce.

E assim ele disse ainda com o laço da verdade em seus pulsos e assim observando a todos ao virar e ver o soberano de Apokolips se aproximar deles enquanto estavam temerosos.

\- Eu achei interessante um jogo em uma tentativa de seduzir Darkseid. – Disse Batman.

Darkseid disse. - Eu controlo forca ômega, e consequentemente você. – Disse o beijando em seus lábios e puxando Bruce, e adentrando sua boca com a língua sem pedir permissão.

Beuce jogou os dados da sorte e assim ele viu Vovó Bondade se aproximando e entregando ali em seu pulso onde estava o bracelete dourado com o símbolo do infinitos, adornado com o ômega no centro ele era dourado e prateado com adornos e símbolos ao redor, dourado e vermelho, soltando seus lábios.

\- Isto é para você. – Disse colocando em seu pulso esquerdo.

\- Quero mais do que simples compromisso. – Disse Darkseid

– Mais do que isso? – Perguntou Bruce

\- /sim, pode se dizer que quero seu corpo e alma. – Disse Darkseid.

E assim foi puxado num beijo e depois solto.

\- Voce não será mais parte da liga? - Tentou Flash, não vai mais trazer justiça. – Continuou.

\- Eu vou voltar. – Disse Bruce. – Ainda faço parte da liga. – Disse ele.

\- Eu nao falhei em enfrentar o mal e trazer justiça... – Dizia. – Apenas mudei meu foco, e pelo menos por enquanto. – Disse.

\- Agora existe um novo caminho a trilhar. – Disse enquanto que o novo deus puxava ele mais ao seu lado com ele.

– Pelo menos por enquanto não voltarei a terra. – Disse. – Vamos jogar esse jogo por enquanto. – Disse. – Depois de uma semana eu volto. – Disse.

E assim ele tirou a corda e foi entregue a Diana.

E assim ele usando seus poderes divinos Darkseid percebeu que Vovó Bondade se dirigia a o centro da destruição causada pelo confronto e os aparelhos de reconstrução ativados, como se fossem restaurados em câmera lenta tudo voltava ao normal, mas já era tarde ate mesmo os soldados do Pai celestial foram pegos a Mulher Maravilha, Barda, Lanterna Verde, Flash, Senhor milagre todos aprisionados por seus captores, e seus combatentes, ali estava

\- Se você se comportar eu poderei soltar ele, basta ser um bom rapaz. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Não sou uma criança Darkseid. – Disse enfurecido.

\- Eu sou bem mais velho que você. – Rebateu Darkseid. – Centenas de anos. – Disse.

\- É, mas, eu tenho 39 anos. – Disse ele em defesa. – Sou dono de minha razão. – Dizia.

\- Eu tenho mais experiencia sexual, sou senhor de um planeta. – Dizia. – Tenho experiencia de sobra, - Dizia. –

\- Sou o homem mais inteligente da terra. – Dizia, ele em defesa, - Sou estrategista.

\- Eu também. – Disse. - Eu conquistei vários mundos. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Eu venci você, varias vezes. – Disse Batman.

\- Eu sou um deus, isso foi sorte. – Dizia.

– E mesmo contra todas as probabilidades não morri em combate mesmo sendo mortal. – Disse.

\- 10x0 – Disse com triunfo. – E assim ele foi beijado.

\- Deixe os ir. – Pediu olhando em direção a Darkseid.

\- Porque eu faria isso? – Perguntou em sua direção, testando sua resposta.

– Vieram aqui por vontade própria. – Disse.

\- Porque você é superior a eles. – Disse. – Mostrando misericórdia e grandeza o senhor de Apokolips. – Disse com um sorriso. – Um voto de trégua pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Não os machuquem. – Tentou dizer com ar de sedução. – Eles podem ir embora, se assim for necessário. – Disse beijando seus lábios, ele estava na ponta dos pés.

\- Lorde Darkseid. – disse Vovo Bondade o interrompendo a sena. - O que faremos com os intrusos? – perguntou.

Batman olhava com aparente aversão e seu rosto branco em direção a vovó bondade, como se fosse incinerar se tivesse esse poder, e olhos azul flamejantes de auras azul e longos cabelos negros flutuantes se confundindo com as sombras a sua volta.

\- Voce poderia esperar? – Perguntou em direção a Vovó Bondade.

\- Não pretendo seguir suas ordens. – disse Vovo Bondade sem cerimônia, mas você precisa ficar no seu lugar.

\- E assim ele se aproximou mais e disse com ar sedução em seu ouvido.

\- Voce poderia ter um belo de boquete mais tarde se fazer uma trégua com a Terra. – Disse se afastando.

Darkseid sorriu e assim ele o pegou e o beijou um beijo de tirar o folego.

E assim disse pegando-o e deixando ao seu lado.

\- Aceita uma trégua kryptoniano?

\- Superman, e toda a liga começaram a junta dois mais dois, e então eles olhavam em direção a Bruce como se dissesse.

Olhar de nojo em direção aquele beijo.

"Esse jogo é perigoso" Em pensamentos alto e claros. – E assim ele olhou novamente para Darkseid e disse.

\- Sim. – E se libertar a todos nós.

\- 10x0. – Disse Bruce triunfante.

\- Veremos. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Darkseid. – Disse Barda olhando em direção a ele e interrompendo o que quer que fosse.

\- Sim? – Perguntou o senhor de apokolips.

– Cuide dele. – Disse. – A ultima companheira morreu assassinada. – Disse.

\- Ela não sabia se defender. – Disse Batman.

– Rebateu Darkseid. – E era uma mulher frágil uma pacifista. – Disse ele.

\- Eu aceito uma trégua se você aceitar. – Disse em direção aos membros da liga da justiça.

E assim Bruce olhou em direção a Barda como se dissesse cale a boca.

\- Vamos levantar nossas mãos direita como prova de nossas palavras. – Disse Vovó Bondade.

E assim o fizeram...

\- E ele ficara mais uma semana aqui. – Disse ele assim olhava ao redor da sala.

E assim 5 dias na terra. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Uma semana? – Perguntou Bruce

\- 5 dias. – Rosnou em sua direção.

\- Vamos. – Disse com um sorriso em sua direção.

E ele se aproximou e disse com ar de sedução. – Voce pode me foder por horas, e também se esfregar em mim como tanto gosta. – Disse. – Me amarrar se preferir. – Disse e se afastando.

\- 7 dias em cada planeta. – Disse Darkseid por fim.

\- Voce me pertence. – Disse com possessividade. Apertando sua bunda no processo.

\- Eu não sei, mas eu não pertenço a você. – Dizia. – E isso não é para sempre. – Dizia Bruce em direção a todos ali. – Mas odeio você... eu odeio o que você me transformou odeio tanto a ponto de dizer... A ponto... De Eu... Gostar dessa situação. – Dizia. - E amar você ao mesmo tempo. – Dizia. – E amo ao mesmo tempo. – Repetiu. – Dizia. – Eu não feri milhares de pessoas eu nem sei o que fiz a meu único amigo, mas sei que por enquanto não irei retornar. – Disse. – Sei no que me meti – Dizia e ajustando a armadura e assim terminando. – Mas se for o caso podemos ver isso de outra maneira.

\- Porque tem tanto cabelo, perguntou Diana, mudando de assunto. - E algum fetiche Darkseid?

\- Eu não sei por que eu tenho tanto cabelo. – Fungava em resposta. – Foi um acidente com uma fera de outro planeta, fui contaminado com seu DNA. – Disse. – Num ataque. – Dizia virando o rosto.

\- Sem minha permissão. – Rosnou Darkseid.

E era o constante jogo ignorando todos ali onde eles tentavam seduzir um ao outro.

\- Voce vai aprender a me amar e somente a mim, por enquanto eu ganhei seu corpo mais futuramente sua alma e seu coração serão meus eternamente. – Disse ele se declarando a frente de todos pegando o homem no chão e o levando em sua direção.

\- Voce esta num caminho sem volta. – disse Darkseid puxando Batman.

E assim cada um deles levantaram suas mãos e assim juraram.

E assim eles sem dizer mais palavras.

Ficaram ali por minutos e assim eles não sabiam o que dizer então foram embora.

O deixaram Apokolips observava ele com tesão.

E enquanto isso no corredor sendo conduzido por Darkseid e enquanto que ele observava mudo e calado a interação de DArkseid com Vovó bondade.

\- Eu espero encontrar utilidade para você. – Disse Darkseid. – Mais. – Rebateu ele.

E olhando em direção a seu companheiro. – Mas...Vovó Bondade, eu quero que você treine Batman e novas artes de combate e depois o leve até meus aposentos. – Disse.

\- Eu não sou um rato de laboratório Darkseid. – Dizia tentando se desvencilhar.

\- Não, mas você e um perigo se no caso de você se descontrolar desse DNA latente do ataque da fera, ou venha a surgir alguém que queira matar você. – Quero ter certeza que ninguém irá ferir você, além de mim. – Dizia. – Não quero ficar viúvo tão cedo. – Disse.

\- E você pode dar um fim a um planeta inteiro sem supervisão adequada, você e minha arma e me pertence a mim, e assim o levando para uma cadeira flutuante e assim conectando fios e seu corpo e ficando a seu lado enquanto as maquinas começavam a roda um diagnóstico e os cientistas rodando diversos testes.

\- Em quanto tempo a sala de treino ficara pronta. – perguntou Darksaid a um técnico.

\- Uma hora Lorde Darkseid. – E assim se retirando enquanto o homem triste era submetido e vários testes mentais e treino exaustivo.

E assim ele estava treinando a 8 horas, 8 horas sem descanso. E assim ele usava espadas chutes e voadoras, sua próxima oponente era uma fúria, o que elas tinham de belas, elas tinham de traiçoeiras foi jogado no chão mais vezes que poderia se lembrar, raiva e rancor e assim ele olhava a sua volta todas elas resolveram lutar ao mesmo tempo...

Bem se era para jogar sujo, vamos jogar, sujo,

E assim valia torcida no mamilo mordida e arranhões e ele torceu os mamilos e mordeu os seios de cada uma delas. E quando estava chutando suas vaginas e ele foi surpreendido por Darkseid, este o pegou desprevenido no meio da mordida de um seio bem roxo e espadas prendendo o cabelo de uma delas, no chão.

E foi nessa hora, que

\- NÃO, POR FAVOR... – Uma delas implorava quando ele começava a morder ela arrancando sangue – Dizia sendo surpreendido por mãos em sua boca. – Mas ele continuou... – Eu faco qualquer coisa apenas não os use...

\- Qualquer coisa? – Repetia ele. – Ela assentiu, mas na tentava de se desvencilhar dos bracos ele foi puxado por outras mãos que eram de... Darkseid

E assim ele o pegou no ar e viu ele suado com hematomas e vergões, e assim ele falou com ar sedutor.

– Alguem disse mais cedo uma palavra encantadora. – Dizia. – Sabe o que é? – Perguntou lambendo-o

\- Qualquer coisa... – Dizia ele. – Eu falei que faria qualquer coisa.

\- Sim... – repetiu o Senhor de Apokolips pensativo e com mil ideias de usar nesse homem. – Voce disse, qualquer coisa. – E assim ele o pegou.

\- O treino acabou...

\- Eu não terminei o treino. – Disse ele, mas sua réplica foi merecida com um tapa em seu rosto.

\- Voce... – tentou dizer apenas para receber tapas e bofetões e sendo colocado novamente em seu ombro esquerdo.

\- Cale a boca ponha se em seu lugar, você já esta com problemas, depois de sua oferta comigo suficiente por uma vida, agora vamos.

E assim ele voou com ele em seu ombro esquerdo de volta aos quartos de Darkseid em sua fortaleza e assim ele entrou onde passou por corredores e o levou ate seus aposentos o jogando na cama e ficando em pe a sua frente onde caiu e viu Darkseid indo em direção a um armário onde estavam chicotes e assim um liso sem espinhos e dizendo com este na mao.

\- Voce disse qualquer coisa não e mesmo. – disse Darkseid

\- Fique em pe e retire sua armadura completamente nu. – disse se preparando

E assim ele lentamente retirava sua armadura e assim ficava de costas onde foi recebido por varias chicoteadas recebendo seguidamente e era nem tao dolorosa nem melhor onde percorria todas as suas costas e nádegas descendo por suas pernas e o deixando com marcas e extremamente quente ardiam e pareciam com fogo.

E assim Darkseid apertada sua bunda mordia e dava tapas até ficar vermelha. Cada uma delas.

Seus gritos eram roucos e ele ouvia Darkseid disse.

\- Jamais... jamais... tente fugir... não fique entre mim e minhas decisões... não se rebele nem mostre não se oponha a meus súditos. Ouviu.

E por vários minutos se não horas ele desferia o chicote em suas costas e pernas e sentia que sangrava se ele estivesse com o a dor excruciante ele aguentava em pe com gritos cada vez mais alto e roucos ate que em meio aos chicotes ele ouviu parar e assim foi pego pelos bracos fazendo se virar e falando.

\- Fique de joelhos. – disse enquanto ele próprio retirava sua armadura e mostrando seu corpo esculpido em pedra e assim ele falou acima dele com seu membro duro e grosso.

\- Chupe. – Segurando seu membro.

Não sabendo se caberia em sua boca ele pegou em suas mãos e começou a engolir apenas cabendo em boa parte se perguntando como aquilo entrava dentro dele e assim começou a chupar entrando e saindo com Darkseid segurando sua cabeça e acariciando seus longos cabelos respirando pelo nariz.

E ele ouvia os gemidos do senhor de Apokolips, logo acima dele e inesperadamente ouve um aumento no órgão o fazendo engasgar, mas apenas para ser empurrado com uma mão e o movimento de sucção prosseguir e assim ele engolia.

E passando seus dentes pela extensão do membro enorme que o sufocava e batia no fundo de sua garganta, e assim chupava com vigor e cada vez mais rápido, ouvindo os gemidos de Darkseid que assim por vários minutos rugia em suas ministrações, ele sentia o membro pesado em suas mãos e ele veio, apenas para engolir e tossir com metade escorrendo pelo seus queixo e assim ele engasgou com o sabor amargo do seu dominante.

Ele o puxou apara cima em pé e o levou até onde ele sabia serem a sauna de Darkseid, este o jogou sem cerimônia nas aguas revitalizantes e ele o olhou, enquanto ele entrava logo depois com o aparelho onde ele se livraria de seus machucados e cicatrizes recentes, passando assim sem qualquer palavra a agua em seu corpo, enquanto o virava depois de curar as marcas de chicotes que estavam sangrando e encostando ele na parede da piscina, ele tentava se afastar dele para assim ser puxado, ele tinha uma expressão de nojo em seu rosto, enigmática, ele abaixou em direção a agua, e assim nadou mais longe dele, lavando o rosto, e disse em um olhar com raiva em direção a DArkseid.

\- Por que você nunca me disse? – Rosnou colocando um pouco daquela agua em sua boca e cuspindo.

E ele se aproximou dele puxando-o em sua direção.

\- O que eu deveria ter dito? – Perguntou Darkseid.

\- Gosto nojento. – Disse. – Voce sempre me chupa e engole meu pênis e bebe da minha porra. – Disse. – É amargo também? – Perguntou.

\- E um gosto amargo, sim um pouco picante por sinal – Disse ele com um sorriso.

\- Eu sempre achei saboroso. - Dizia ele em sua direção passando as mãos em seus cabelos afastando do rosto.

\- E gostoso. – Dizia ele. – Voce apenas esta chupando pela primeira vez. – Disse em sua direção.

\- Haverá mais oportunidades. – Disse ele.

\- Eu não acho que vou querer. – Tentou ele se soltar das mãos de Darkseid.

E então ele falou. – Voce com mais experiencia e prática vai gostar. – Disse acariciando seu rosto.

\- Eu não gostei do gosto. – Disse.

\- Acho que você não entendeu. – Disse ele. – Voce não tem escolha. – Disse.


	17. Chapter 17

E assim com seus olhos brilhantes eles gritaram, como que fossem possuídos e a vibrar intensamente em conjunto, cada um lançou uma imensa bola azul espiralada de grande intensidade, e assim com ondas decorrentes, cada um olhou em volta como que por breves momentos a escuridão se dissolvia e junto a própria tecnologia era perdida e todos em volto de energia ouviram um imenso grito, seguido de pulsos eletromagnéticos forte o suficiente para desligar maquinas e curto em todos os aparelhos eletrônicos e a toda a tecnologia desligou ou quebrou, com diversos campos de explosão em sequencia e assim uma deixa para acordar cada habitante e invasor com surtos fortes e gritos assustados, e assim com isso vários tubos de explosão apareceram, trazendo reforços de Nova Genesis e assim Pai Celestial e o corvo desaparecia em meio ao conflito eminente e seus três aliados unidos a um combate de e novos deuses de Nova Genesis e alguns integrantes da liga da justiça, alguns prisioneiros de seus calabouços aramados com aramas e espadas lutando com as fúrias mitológicas...

Nos calabouços enquanto Flash Mulher Maravilha encontraram encurralados em meio a serpentes e animais peçonhentos eles estavam cercados de víboras gigantescas e assim afundando em chamas e seus aliados desapareciam sem deixar vestígios.

Eles estavam desesperados, mas assim que a escuridão se propagava eles ouviram um sussurro uma voz familiar era parecida com a de um morcego gritando...

\- Não... jamais desistam... acordem... isto são apenas sonhos... seus temores... – ouviram e assim como se a voz dissesse eles se sentiam com medo e desesperados viram nada mais do que trevas e logo adiante eles viram uma terra coberta de cadáveres e monstros mas então toda a escuridão se dissipou e eles se encontram livres de seus temores a escuridão havia desaparecido e estavam logo acima quase na saída da prisão juntamente com seus novos aliados.

E viram uma sombra de capa escura e assim antes mesmo de qualquer coisa os magos Zatanna Cosntantine e o demônio Etrigan unidos em uma luta ajudando Pai Celestial.

Flash por sua vez se virou para todos os ex prisioneiros atrás dele e disse.

\- Lutem, lutem em nome da liberdade em nome da rebelião.

E assim todos empunharam suas armas ao alto e começaram a lutar com outros monstros e soldados de do planeta amaldiçoado, e assim ele correu com sua velocidade e lutando com outros soldados.

Enquanto isso nos níveis inferiores nos calabouços.

Hal e Clarck se viam livres do pesadelo com expressões aliviadas e assim falou Clarck com exasperação.

\- Ainda Bem, eu nunca pensei que iria ver pesadelos como esses. – Se levantando com Kara em seu ombro esquerdo ainda inconsciente.

\- Esquece Super Homem, ignore isso e vamos – Disse. – Voce ainda lembra o caminho? – perguntou.

\- Certo bem lembrado.

Entao com vigor e velocidade ele não se importou com o teto e paredes e assim ele subiu com velocidade e voando ate o alto onde quebrava o teto e sendo seguido por Hal e assim quando saíram do complexo os dois se depararam com uma batalha senhor Milagre lutando junto a Grande Barda com Flash correndo e derrubando vários monstros e mais adiante o que aparentavam ser ex prisioneiros lutando com soldados lutando com Pai Celestial Constantine Zatanna Etrigan e Mulher Maravilha.

Era visto ao ceu explosões e conjurações de magia onde atacavam o Soberano do planeta amaldiçoado, este voando e esmurrando quebrando barreiras magicas e sendo repelido por fogo de Etrigan que rugia em chamas.

\- Esqueça. – Ouviu Hal dizer, vamos salvar tantos prisioneiros quanto pudesse.

E assim enquanto que todos estavam envolvidos em suas próprias lutas, Lanterna Verde e Super Homem estavam voando em velocidade em direção as ruas escuras e de guerra enquanto que eles se dirigiam a um prédio circular de abóboda onde sem esperar eles atravessaram as janelas em uma trombada quebrando com tudo a parede.

E estavam surpreendendo cientistas que monitoravam funções e tentavam retroceder a evolução, condutores ligados em maquinas, e estes foram jogados em varias direções, e no centro estava uma cúpula com um humanoide masculino similar a marciano, mas azulado, que por incrível que pareça tinha o que outros marcianos não tinham, eram longos e fartos cabelos brancos longos e lisos, flutuando com sondas e cabos em seu corpo, com mascara de oxigênio e assim quando eles olharam para o homem reconheceu onde passavam luzes e cabos e a seus bracos e pernas, tinham desenhos ou linhas cruzando seus bracos em espiral enrolando como que fazendo um x e assim ao encontro de seus pulsos e suas barrigas com o desenho negro de asas de lado e de um bico, dentro de um circulo parecendo que era o símbolo de uma serpente cuja cauda era mordida e assim formando um circulo uma asa de lado e um rosto em perfil de um pássaro em seu umbigo e vários símbolos estranhos sem eu corpo pareciam escritas em árabe aramaico e alquímicos, mas algo ainda mais surpreendido, eram seus longos cabelos brancos, flutuantes no liquido que preenchia a sua volta e uma mecha vermelha ao lado direito de sua cabeça ate a ponta como a própria noite tao escuro e brilhantes, ali estava o príncipe alienígena sequestrado no planeta amaldiçoado...

Ele colocou Kara logo no chão próximo a uma parede e assim mantinha inconsciente.

\- Espere Super homem. – disse Hal e assim com seu anel prendendo todos os cientistas e técnicos com cordas energéticas e se dirigindo a um deles um homem com uma roupa azul marinho e estava com ar de superioridade e botas da mesma cor e o flutuando a sua frente com seu anel.

Sua raiva estava aflorando ele observava Super Homem que observava fascinado e assim ele observava o homem pelo vidro aparentemente adormecido.

\- O que diabos vocês fizeram com ele? – disse Hal dando um tapa com o anel projetando uma mao em seu rosto.

\- Nos, não fizemos nada que não devesse ser feito a ele não merecesse. – Disse com ironia. – Ele não e nada mais que uma outra criatura.

\- Entao o que e aquilo que eu vejo? – disse apontando o vidro.

\- Um ser evoluído. – disse observando

\- Voces o usaram como se fosse uma cobaia um rato de laboratório. – Disse Hal. – Nos vamos fazer de tudo para levar ele de volta. – Dizia.

\- Eles não, cada um deles, esses humanos cada um deles, pertence mais a terra, ele nem pertence mais a seu mundo ele não e nem ao menos mais humano. – disse com altivez. – Ele nem ao menos e igual a vocês ele não e mais ele e uma obra de arte... – Sendo surpreendido por um soco potente o jogando do outro lado da sala porem ainda consciente este era desferido pelo punho de super Homem.

Ele parecia sem folego respirando com dificuldade lagrimas em seus olhos seus olhos vermelhos.

Pensando rápido ele se concentrou e voou em direção aos dois onde materializou um bastao e rajadas em suas direções e assim ante de atingir cada um lancou uma rajada formando um campo de igualdade e assim uma explosão em que cada um igualava rajadas, em igualdade e distorcendo o campo a sua volta e aumentando a intensidade da massa de energia ate que ouve uma explosão jogando cada um em direções diferentes, mas Batman tinha se protegido com uma redoma circular e assim voou em direção a Hal e Clarck estes gemendo atordoados mas aparentemente bem.

\- Vamos... vamos acordem... – disse dando tapas em seus rostos um de cada um e balançando seus ombros, quando foi surpreendidos por uma mao em seus ombros o jogando para o alto era Vovo Bondade seguida de Kalibak que voavam em sua direção ele usou um escudo para repelir um ataque explosivo e assim a luta seguiu, depois iam para outro patamar em céus vermelhos de Apokolips.

Diana mesmo tendo caído no chão a própria queda não a feriu não fisicamente, mas seus olhos e sua alma recebendo sangue e órgãos manchando seu traje e assim tendo que vendo seu amigo e mais o super homem de encontro a situação no chão e Hal seus olhos e expressões petrificadas no local.

As coisas não poderiam ser piores era o que pensava, mas então em meio a uma tempestade e nevoa repentina e a essência Omega um ouro usuário desse poder, como serpentes rastejando a sua volta e tudo sendo envolvido por ondas negras.

E assim em meio a sua lagrimas um outro prisioneiro e comecou a liberar uma aura negra que inesperadamente como que explodisse jogando a todos longe e assim em meio ao atordoamento.

E ele foi projetado e assim envolto da essência negra flutuando e sendo tomado pela escuridão onde ela havia visto um colar quebrado pendurado e esfarelando e caindo e assim como que fosse envolto de chamas negras e olhos vermelhos.

E seu corpo regenerado curado seu coração seus órgãos que haviam sido atingidos se regenerando e assim transformando, ele gritou com uma voz monstruosas e suas onda e pulsos foram suficientes para atordoar, unidas com uma explosão psíquica, capaz de jogar contra suas mentes e perdendo a realidade.

E ele foi caindo num abismo de desespero e assim ele não via além da escuridão flutuando e sendo tomado por um a essência negra, chamas e seus cabelos como que serpentes não se distinguindo entre a escuridão e as sombras, e assim a própria energia negativa como uma explosão tomou o planeta e nada mais que escuridão e assim os pesadelos começaram e sem saber quando surgiram e quando tudo terminar.

Hal em algum momento de sua patrulha nos lanternas verdes ele estava indo com a tropa em uma missão de resgate e extermínio foi relatado que a tropa sinistro invadiu um planeta e escravizou diversos habitantes além de se rebelar antes contra qualquer ordem ele matou um guardião e assim assumiu seus poderes.

Então ele estava indo com diversos integrantes da tropa, mas inesperadamente surpreendido e ao longe via vários corpos flutuando a esmo no espaço todos com cortes em seus peitos.

E ele via milhares de corpos a esmo no espaço seguindo uma trilha quando inesperadamente eles foram atacados como rajadas amarelas mesmo o mais forte, lanterna verde não foi páreo para a emboscada e assim com um imenso canhão cada um foi abatido.

E sobrando somente Hal este por sua vez tentava salvar cada um que pudesse sem esperança foi obrigado a seguir em frente abatendo muitos lanternas amarelos em seu caminho ate que por um momento viu Sinestro o esperando no espaço com a tropa dos lanterna amarelos a sua volta.

Era como uma escolta, mas o que o surpreendeu foi o fato que estava Carol a safira estrela esta sendo presa entre os aliados de Sinestro este segurando por seus cabelos e dizendo.

\- Nada mais do que um tolo, e tolos sempre pagão por seus erros.

\- Diga Hal Jordan aceita se unir a mim e a minha tropa? – perguntou.

\- Solte a safira estrela e se renda você vai pagar por seus crimes, Sinestro, você não tem como escapar. – disse com esperança.

\- Você está cego, não ve que tenho centenas se não milhares de aliados formando a tropa dos lanternas amarelos, quem poderia pensar que você e tao tolo, você e que deveria se render. – Disse Sinestro.

\- Eu sou o suficiente para acabar com todos os lanternas amarelos de uma so vez. Eu não preciso que você se gabe eu já o venci inúmeras vezes. – disse.

\- Nem que seja pela vida da safira estrela? – perguntou e assim como se dissesse ele se virou para ela e antes de mais nada.

E antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra a amis ele cortou seu pescoço com um disparo do anel e num momento como se o tempo parassem ele olhou incapaz de se mover.

A mulher que amava morreu assassinada a sua frente sem dar chance a sua ele era um covarde e um covarde que usava o medo como fonte de poder.

Mas isso não era tudo Sinestro riu como se avida não fizesse sentido e o anel perdia seu poder e não era mais safira estrela apena Carol.

Então como se dominado pelo poder do medo a raiva o consumiu e assim tomado pelo poder como se infectado ele mudou tudo a sua volta perdeu o rumo o interesse assim não era mais Hal Jordan mas Parallax, e assim como que possuído com um imenso grito ele se transformou capa esvoaçante, olhar sombrio tomado pelo ódio e o medo investiu como que possuído por outro ser e matou a todos em seu caminho,

E olhando como um outro homem destruiu tudo a seu redor com rajadas de seu poderes ele eliminou toda a tropa sinistro e assim por diante em meio a solidão e ao desespero se deixou consumir pelo ódio e assim vagando a esmo pelo espaço com sua amada nos bracos a colocando em uma redoma de esmeralda.

E assim travando sua própria batalha uma guerra para eliminar todo o amor e esperança e força de vontade por todo o universo e assim trazendo paz sem vida por onde passava e eliminando todas as tropas que passavam por sua frente.

O super homem estava em um jantar com Lois seus óculos em seu rosto e assim aos poucos ele sentia seus olhos arderem e suas mãos pesadas e antes que pudesse fazer algo ele ia beijar Lois, mas seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e depois como se estivesse sendo irradiado por um sol amarelo incandescente ele disparou sem qualquer controle, seus raios suas mãos não foram capazes de parar, ele estava sem controle como se todos os raios saíssem em ondas, chicotes não apenas Lois foi atingida, mas todos a sua volta, seus músculos não eram pequenos, aumentavam, cresciam descontroladamente sem precisão ou parada, deformado e assim tudo a sua volta perdia o controle o estrondo de seus poderes ao andar causava estrondos e impactos de vento mesmo voar não era capaz a velocidade inconstante a densidade seus olhos tudo não havia controle.

Pessoas ao pedir ajuda eram esmagadas ele crescia tanto que esmagava carros causando ondas de impacto a sua volta e assim destruía tudo e imensas ondas pelo seu andar terremotos e assim se via num mundo deserto causando mortes por onde passasse e destruição...

Flash não poderia andar seus braço pernas não poderia se mexer imóvel imutável e sem fala onde criaturas sanguinária devoravam sua carne e pernas elásticas que sem forças apenas derretidas e assim olhando a sua volta, como se o mundo fosse mais rápido do que ele, e sua família não olhasse para ele não existia sua mae ela estava comendo sua carne como um zumbi seu sangue escorria para sua boca que era aberta com filamentos e garras e assim macacos controlavam as pessoas a sua volta.

Diana esta presa em um mármore escaldante numa prisão esta prisão de harpias e monstros cada um deles a tomando sexualmente e assim ela gritava por socorro ninguém a ajudar apenas passando a sua volta, seu próprio corpo nada mais do que barro e seu ventre, sangue onde criaturas abriam e saiam de seu interior a enquanto a estupravam sucessivamente seus gritos abafado pelo fogo e dentes eram arrancados sem forca onde seus bracos foram arrancados e seu corpo esticado mais do que suportaria.

Scott Free o senhor milagre jamais esteve fora de Apokolips ele jamais escapou seu corpo mutilado suas pernas substituídas por membro robóticos e suas ações nada mais do que eram controlados por Darkseid ele lutava sem descanso mesmo aparentemente não precisar de descanso ele lutava me arenas escapava de armadilhas para o entretenimento do público que assistia um robô sem vontade de olhos robóticos.

E assim grande Barda não apenas uma concubina ela não servia nada mais que entretenimento e seu corpo fino e escultural era visto e passando para todos os que a buscavam não existia um parceiro e assim seguia seus dias apanhando e sendo usada marcas de mordidas arranhões e diversos machucado em seu corpo.

Pai celestial não era o mesmo seu cajado quebrado seu corpo aprisionado onde era um calabouço vendo uma terra poluída e enegrecida estas destruídas construções arruinadas sem teto faminto percorrendo o que seria Nova Genesis e sem suas florestas sem seu verde sem nada para se orgulhar apenas um homem faminto velho sem esperanças.

Cosntantine este torturado por diversos demônios e onde mutilações eram refeitas e todos os dias pendurados em cabides e outros com chicotes muitas vezes cada demônio o torturava de maneiras diferentes e antes com dentes sendo arrancados e pústulas nascendo e câncer crescendo descontroladamente.

Zatanna está vendo dentro de um círculos, presa olhando seu pai sendo devorado e outras vezes arrancado da terra e outras onde semore se sacrificava em seu lugar um altar cerimonial onde ela havia invocado a um enorme demônio estes seis olhos gigantesco de pele vermelhas chifre curvados e cascos em lugar dos pes num lago de lava fervente a volta onde sempre a observar a tortura e morte seguinte de seu pai onde nada poderia fazer.

Etrigan não estava sozinho Jason Blood este sendo devorado e regurgitado pagando por seus pecados de décadas e milênio e por fim seguidos o momento de camelot onde este ruía pelas suas mãos e assim etrigan sendo drenado e voltando onde era torturado e a seguida nada como um imenso rio de sangue e lava onde era jogados seus ossos arrancados e seus órgãos devorados onde nasciam de novo para mais uma vez ele ser arrancado e novamente.

E assim ele olhava para a mulher de vermelho esta estava nua dentro da agua com seus longos cabelos molhados tao longos como os seus em extensão e assim ela dizia.

\- Voce não acha que já e suficiente aqueles que são seus aliados estão sofrendo também. – Dizia o inimigo misterioso.

\- E bom ocupar a forma de um morcego, mas as vezes ser um corvo deixa qualquer pessoa nao duvida sem saber com quem está lidando e com mais medo. – Dizia com um sorriso.

\- Mesmo seu corpo estando paralisado e não podendo sair não quer dizer que sua mente não pode fazer projeções ou materializar forças ocultas, eu sou uma bela serpente. – disse observando o pesadelo de Hal Jordan onde este cacava lanternas verdes e matava civilizações.

\- Por que isso com Hal Jordan? – perguntou apontando na direção do Lanterna Verde.

\- Ele tem medo de sucumbir a o poder do medo ele tem medo de perder a safira estrela. – disse. – Eles estavam me tratando como uma criança. – disse exasperado.

\- Eles devem se preocupar muito, mas foram incapazes de impedir sua morte. – disse a mulher. – Gracas a mim que você e meu protegido.

\- Voce e minha madrinha. – disse. – A conversa esta boa, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer, pessoas a acordar e um mundo a tirar de pesadelos. – Terminando de falar.

\- Sim, mas eu aconselho a você acordar Hal Jordan primeiro. – disse apontando para o espelho da agua.

\- Entao, esta certo. – disse enquanto saia do riacho coberto de sangue e era seguido de almas e espíritos que como tentáculos entravam por sua boca e sem se importar ele andava com sangue pingando e assim ele seguia em direção a caverna escura onde a luz no fim era vista...

Hal Jordan chorando a esmo flutuando em constelações e sempre lembrando de seu amor de... espera... – pensava como ele foi parar ali, como ele chegou a lutar com a tropa sinistro, não fazia sentido.

Ele olhou pelo espaço e assim se concentrando ele percebeu que não havia nada real como ele havia parado no espaço e como as estrelas o perseguiam como tudo foi parar com ele matando tudo a seu redor.

Sua voz era um sussurro distante sem ser recebido como se tudo se repetisse e sua vida não fosse nada do que manipulável.

\- Isso não e possível, isso não deveria acontecer, Carol não deveria estar morta por que na verdade sinistro não estava la e tudo nada mais do que personificação de seus medos. – Eu onde eu estava antes de chegar a lutar com Sinestro? – E assim como se sua memória fosse uma velocidade da luz ele lembrou.

Ele foi resgatar Batman, ele nunca esteve aqui de verdade. E isso era em Apokolips.

\- Certo Hal, você esta certo. – Ouvindo a voz de um ser distante. – Voce foi resgatar, Batman, mas e depois? – Perguntou. – Para onde foi depois. – Perguntava, na imensidão das estrelas mesmo estas sendo nada mais do que alucinações e projeções e assim um morcego branco em chamas incandescentes se materializou a sua frente. – E claro que você esta em um mundo criado pelo seu medo. – disse assim formando aos poucos a sua forma humana em chamas brancas a sua frente como se fosse espectral e longas cabeleiras como rastro de um cometa e olhos azuis mas cobertos por uma luz branca.

\- Como isso foi acontecer, você morreu, eu vi. – Disse se aproximando e assim sua capa desaparecendo e suas roupas convencionais de lanterna aparecendo. – Darkseid o matou, então eu morri em meio a batalha de Apokolips? – disse tentando se aproximar.

\- Não Hal, nenhum de nos morreu, eu aparentemente sou difícil de matar, você não estava mais em Apokolips, você foi embora na verdade não sei como, mas meu corpo se descontrolou eu perdi qualquer controle e por fim todos que estavam no planeta e também meus poderes estão se alastrando por todo o universo esta chegando a Oa. – disse. – Eu sou capaz de projetar e criar pesadelos poderes que fazem com que todos fiquem em seus mundos imaginários criados por seus medos pesadelos sem fim. – disse.

\- Isso nada mais e do que um imenso pesadelo, então como eu saio? – perguntou Hal.

\- Querendo acordar, mas antes saiba que eu vago pelos sonhos e por isso fico preso neles então você tem que arranjar uma forma de me acordar, mas você deve saber, então adeus por enquanto Hal... – disse e com uma imensa luz branca tudo desapareceu.

Com um grito Hal Jordan acordou no que parecia uma imensa cratera uma terra escura cuja lua era a única coisa que brilhava e assim ele olhou a sua volta numa nevoa que cobria a sua volta e energia negra se propagava a sua volta e que o silencio assustador de todos inconscientes a sua volta e logo o que mais o assustou era uma forma enraizada como uma arvore em chamas.

E uma entidade escura feita de uma imensa juga escura que flamejava a sua volta de olhos vermelhos incandescentes e estes brilhavam como sangue ele flutuava em chamas e na terra existiam raízes negras como a de uma arvore e serpentes negras de olhos vermelhos como que feitas de escuridão e chamas aquele conhecido anteriormente como um prisioneiro do planeta amaldiçoado, ele cujo corpo coberto de chamas ele não estava acordado e assim sabia que sua visão era real.

Então com seu anel ele voou em sua direção e assim ele viu uma alucinação de vovó bondade se remexendo em um canto em um possível pesadelo, mas a ignorou e assim foi o belo homem e acariciou seu rosto e sussurrando em seu ouvido disse.

\- Quando eu estava indo para o QG da liga da justiça eu falei para você que precisávamos discutir algo, eu queria dizer para você, mas fomos interrompidos pela invasão de Darkseid, eu falei que precisávamos conversar, não e mesmo.

– Dizia sem esperar resposta. – Eu mesmo que tenha sonhado com a Carol, mesmo que meu pior pesadelo seja me tornar um assassino perder a tropa meu pior medo o pior de todos eles e perder você e poder você o homem que eu amo meu companheiro o homem que esta lutando sempre a meu lado sempre certo...

– E assim o beijou seus lábios se encontraram nos dele e com a língua adentrou seus lábios e sua boca percorrendo o ceu de sua boca e entre os beijos ele sussurrou, - Acorde, Jónn, controle seus poderes, faça com que todos acordem. – E assim ele continuou a beijar seus lábios e passar a língua e sua língua e quando ele perdia as esperanças ele ouviu um sussurro dizendo entre gemidos.

\- Eu nunca pensei Hal, jamais havia imaginado isso, que você gostava dessa maneira, que você em queria...

– Dizia. – Mas mesmo assim, não acho isso certo

– Dizia enquanto que voltava ao normal sua forma em chamas perdia os poderes e toda a energia negativa se desfazia e assim ele era pegou pelos bracos de Hal antes de cair no chão apenas com sua sunga, já que a roupa verde havia sido destruída e a escuridão desaparecia sendo substituída por um sol e uma terra em total claridade, e todos acordavam naquela hora, em seguida alguns atordoados e la desciam no chão aos pes de Dian,a estava com ferida pela luta ela olhava atordoada pela cena o John, vivo nos bracos de Hal, e assim com um Super Homem voando ao encontro deles abatido e assustado, mesmo que os dois mais feridos fisicamente na maior parte, o ceu vermelho a sua volta, eles não viram além de alguns demônios inconscientes e apenas aliados voltando a normalidade, descendo ate o chão e com forca abracando a os dois e chorando em seus ombros e assim falou enquanto observava a destruição a sal volta.

\- Onde esta o monstro que nos atacou? – perguntou Diana com a voz tremula e embargada tentando chega a eles e caindo de volta ao chão para ser amparada por Clarck.

\- Tudo isso foi um sonho, tudo que eu passei foi uma alucinação? – perguntou. – Perguntava Diana.

\- Quando eu acordei eu pensei que era Darkseid que estava inconsciente ao meu lado, mas aí eu percebi que era uma alucinação residual, e aparentemente a maioria das pessoas está acordando, mas não todos. – Disse olhando a sua volta com sua visão. – Eu vi você morrer sendo atingindo pela sanção ômega. – Disse Clarck pegando em seu rosto e procurando por arranhões. – Mas logo eu percebi que não estava nem perto de Apokolips...

\- Eu realmente fui atingido, mas não foi peal sansão ômega, isso foi o momento decisivo do catalizador de meus poderes eu não posso controlar qualquer habilidade, eu preciso de algo que me mantenha controlado. – Disse em desespero.

– Me desculpem, eu pareço uma fonte interminável de problemas. – Abaixando a cabeça.

\- Eu ainda estou abalada com meu pesadelo, mas mesmo assim você não e uma fonte interminável de problemas, qualquer pessoa que seja pego por alienígenas do planeta amaldiçoados e sofra experimentos em suas mãos requer cuidados e eu faria isso tantas vezes quanto fosse necessário. – disse. – Mas agora preciso de tratamento médico e encontrar quem estiver com uma caixa materna e o Pai Celestial e os outros. – Disse Diana.

\- Espere, eu os procuro. – disse e assim falou alguns minutos depois. – Achei. – Eu vou pegar Kara, oh meu deus. – Disse com alarme.

\- O que foi. – perguntou J´onn ainda nos braços de Hal que não falava desde então.

\- Ela acordou. – E assim voou em direção ao norte voltando rapidamente e assim a super girl estava bem lucida, mas sem seus poderes.

\- Eu me sinto sem poderes, mas eu posso andar. – disse saindo do aperto do primo.

\- Certo, vamos procurar os outros. – Continuou e assim falou. – me sigam.

Todos voaram com Kara no colo de seu primo e Diana com lentidão e assim eles voaram com J´onn no colo de Hal, sussurrando no ouvido dele.

\- Vamos falar mais tarde. – E assim eles encontraram Pai Celestial atordoado com os magos e Jason Blood igualmente atordoados.

\- Meus filhos. – disse olhando para a sua volta e vendo o marciano com cabelos longos e negros e uma mecha vermelha percorrendo seu cabelo parecia avaliar o homem que não aparentava ser tao perigoso ou poderoso apenas fraco e no colo do lanterna verde.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Precisamos reunir nossos aliados, enquanto o planeta amaldiçoado esta desacordada.

\- Eu nunca mais vou lutar... – Ouviram Constantine dizer com a mao na cabeça.

\- Eu juraria que você iria precisar de cigarros e bebidas para aliviar a tensão, não e mesmo. – disse Hall com astucia.

\- Eu diria que todos precisamos de um trago forte. – disse Zatanna com amargura limpando as calcas.

\- Chega de conversa, vocês encontram um tubo de explosão e eu reúno todos para ca. – disse Clarck.

\- Certo. – disse Diana com dor. – Eu mereço um dia inteiro de descanso.

\- Com certeza. – disseram todos, e assim Supe Homem voou a procura de todos para se reunirem e assim aos poucos foram chegando todos naquele local e assim o segundo a aparecer foi Flash e com isso Barda e Senhor Milagre este vinha e com os restos dos rebelados e depois Super Homem falou.

\- Precisamos de dois tubos de explosão um para Nova Genesis e um para a terra, você tem o seu pai celestial? – perguntou super homem.

\- Com certeza meu filho. – disse

E assim dois tubos de explosão um com destino o satélite da liga o outro com destino a nova genesis e assim se foram cada um de seus destinos deixando Apokolips para traz.

E assim Flash, Super Girl Grande Barda, Senhor Milagre Constantine, Zatanna Mulher Maravilha, O marciano, agora branco como papel e uma cabeleira estonteante, Hal Jordan, Super homem, Jason Blood.

No total apenas J´onn Super Girl e Diana precisavam de atendimento medico, no caso de J´onn um scanner genético, ele não era mais um marciano, bela cabeleira.

Entao antes que falassem algo ou se virassem J´onn foi recebido por um abraco de de M´gann este falava em sua língua mae surpreendendo a todos.

Eu diria graças a deus. – Concluiu Flash.

\- Voce esta magro. – disse J´onn falando o que todos tinham em mente.

\- sim eu sei, agora me coloque no chão J´onn.

\- Certo, vamos a ala hospitalar. – Uma Diana caindo aos pedaços e assim passando por um processo de cura e ataduras colocando seus bracos no lugar. E assim J´onn ficou encostado em uma cama onde foi entregue um roupão com o símbolo da liga nele, apenas olhando com suas pernas encostadas e Flash aparecendo logo em seguida com um carrinho cheio de comida.

\- Coma J ´onn. – Disse com um sorriso.

Eram paes com manteiga croassants pao de queijo, bife e diversos petiscos ali e comeu com lentidão e assim ate o ultimo resquício de alimento enquanto Hal aparecia sentando ao seu lado e vendo comer coxas de galinha e três macas queijo parmesão e um sanduiche seguido de um hambúrguer.

Assim enquanto todos eram tratados e suas feridas curadas era então a vez de Kara, ela parecia cansada e abatida, passando por um scanner genético e seu sangue feito uma cultura então a noticia bombástica dada por M´gann.

\- Ela não tem mais poderes parece que ela passou por uma kryptonita dourada algo drenou suas habilidades completamente anulando a capacidade de absorção da influência do sol e não existe como ela restaurar isso ao normal. – disse.

E assim Kara caiu nos bracos de Clarck chorando encostada em seu ombro aos fungos, tirando toda a fome de Bruce que fugiu da ala hospitalar ficando apenas a olhar para a terra abaixo deles com um olhar perdido com um olhar perdido com os bracos enroscado nas pernas e assim ele.

Nao sabendo quanto tempo ficou observando a terra nem se importando com o que ocorria nela apenas parado e não observou vindo passos em sua direção era assim sentando ao seu lado ele olhou a Kara, com seus olhos abatidos e assim voltou a observar a terra sem ao menos ver e ela falou.

\- Eu sei que se sente culpado, mas isso jamais vai ser sua culpa você foi torturado e fizeram coisas horríveis com você eu posso sentir em seus olhos, eu sei mesmo que você não vai falar, mas nem você nem eu podemos mudar o que aconteceu apena aceitar a vida e como ela pode ser adiante, você pode mudar tudo daqui para frente, eu mesma não culpo você o único culpado são os cientistas do planeta amaldiçoado, e você sabe disse. – E assim ela o levantou e puxou pelas suas mãos com ela dizendo. – Kal queria falar com você ate o Hal queria falar com você, mas eu falei que eu ia, e também eles querem fazer alguns testes em você para saber a extensão da mutação. – disse observando as estranhas tatuagens em seu corpo e seus longos cabelos longos tao compridos quanto a própria altura do homem.

\- Eles são lindos... – dizia ela em admiração passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

E assim eles voltaram para a ala hospitalar e entraram e assim Kara foi ao encontro de Kal o abracando e assim ele foi conduzido a uma maquina de ressonância e antes fizeram um exame de sangue retirando uma amostra de seu sangue e tecidos e conduzindo a maquina de ressonância onde ficou deitado por uma hora e assim ouvindo o som e luzes do aparelhos sempre quieto e remoendo quando saiu ele ficou sentado na cama próxima e então uma pergunta veio a boca.

\- Qual foi a desculpa do meu desaparecimento. – perguntou para todos.

\- Bem a desculpa e que você foi sequestrado uma forma alienígena depois da invasão de Darkseid quando houve uma onda de abduções por todo o planeta e você foi uma das vitimas e a liga da justiça se envolveu pessoalmente no caso e nos encontramos todos os outros abduzidos uma semana antes de encontrar você e assim nos fomos pressionados pelo congresso e acionistas da empresa Wayne que ate Lucius Fox nos ameaçou... – dizia Super homem.

\- Lucius, ameaçou vocês, como? – perguntou.

\- Bom... – disse Flash. – Os outros abduzidos não estavam em apokolips eles eram feitos alguns testes e mandados para outros planetas como escravos mas com a ajuda do Pai celestial nos encontramos os outros que estavam em colônias mais próximas da terra, além do que Lucius prometeu e nos ameaçou cortar fundos e boicotar a liga da justiça formar protestos e toda uma cota de ameaças... – Dizia.

\- Impressionante... – disse J´onn se encostando na cama e assim ficando por longos minutos olhando para o teto e assim ele adormeceu ouvindo os sons das maquinas funcionarem.

Passaram longos minutos ou horas quando ele acordou em completa escuridão e com um cobertor quente em cima dele e assim olhando para o lado viu Hal e trocaram olhares e então Hal falou.

\- Eu não apenas quero você, eu desejo você, eu quero fazer amor com você fazer você implorar por mais... – disse se aproximando e levantando o cobertor onde ele ficou em baixo dele mas em cima de J´onn onde ele afastou o roupão dele, e ficando entre suas pernas abrindo as e assim falou. – Eu quero que você sinta o mesmo que eu. – e assim ele o beijou adentrando sua caverna quente e suas línguas formaram uma batalha contornando suas extensões e assim eles gemeram em contato esfregando seus corpos e assim ele usando a forca do anel ele ficou parcialmente nu mostrando sua excitação crescente e assim um pênis duro largo e comprido.

Arrancando sua sunga e a jogando em algum canto da enfermaria comecou a bombear seu pênis com forca e agilidade.

\- Eu... eu... – tentava dizer... – Hal... eu não... – Em seus pensamentos ele iria dizer que não estava pronto mas o medo foi jogado no fundo de sua mente e assim enquanto teve seus quadris levantado suas pernas afastadas e com um dedo colocado com dificuldade em seu anus onde adentrava cada anel de músculos com dificuldade mesmo que faziam dias que ele não tinha relações sexuais ele continuava apertado como se jamais tivesse relações sexuais na vida, enquanto ofegava e gemia pelas ministrações do dedo de Hal ele sentia algo liso e escorregadio junto com o dedo que passava por seus anéis de músculos era incomodo para dizer o mínimo ele ofegava e gemia de dor, não era mais do que estranho.

\- Hal... Hal... por favor... – tentava dizer alarmado... você... – tentava argumentar sem sucesso. – Lubrificante... - gemia

\- Shiiiii... shiii... relaxe J´onn eu tenho experiência e o anel reage a meus pensamentos eu criei com a forca da vontade agora acalme. - disse.

E assim ele comecou um vai e vem entra e sai onde ele foi acrescentando mais um dedo e depois outro onde comecou a bater em seu interior e a tirar ate que com varias batidas e mudanças de ângulos ele gemeu e para não gritar abracou Hal e comecou a morder seu ombro, fazendo o lanterna verde arquear de dor e dizer ofegante suas respirações contidas em seu nariz gemendo e fungando em cada batida suas pernas abracando suas costas enquanto gemia ele não poderia aguentar mais sabia que estava machucando Hal e assim parando de morder seu ombro e gemendo entre lagrimas mal contidas e seu rosto girando de um lado ao outro com gemidos e ofegando em cada batia que ele sabia que era sua próstata enviando cargas e mais cargas de prazer uma eletricidade que percorria seu corpo.

\- Hal... Hal... por favor... oh deus.. Hal... – gemia em estase.

Ate que por vários momentos ele sentindo os dedos se retirarem e entre sussurros ele e depois como que surpreendido por algo que não deveria fazer, parou estático e melancólico recebendo um olhar de seu possível amante ele gemeu enquanto que Hal puxou ele em pe e disse.

\- Se eu continuar eu não seria, diferente de seus captores. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Preciso levar você ao doutor meia noite, para novos exames.

\- Hal, o que...?

Enquanto isso numa noite tranquila em Apokolips.

Varias horas depois ele foi tirado do tanque de experimentos e assim ele foi levado embora, e assim ele ainda inconsciente ele gemia feliz...

E foi depositado na cama de Darkseid por Darkseid.

E ele usava apenas uma camisola de hospital... Bem confortável...

E ele tinha um cobertor quente em cima dele...

Enquanto que eles se dirigiam ao seu quarto que era o de Darkseid que ficava na torre ele se sentou na cama inesperadamente antes de resolver deitar e por sinal alguns minutos antes dele adormecer e assim receber uma visita, ou melhor olhando o relógio mais que quatro horas da madrugada, Darkseid deveria estar resolvendo alguns problemas de conquista planetária, e ele voltou a deitar, e a dormir.

Algumas horas depois sentindo sua camisola de hospital sendo erguida suas pernas sendo aberta amplamente, para cima, sonolento ele gemeu, teve suas pernas afastadas erguida ao alto, e assim caricias em seu corpo descendo por sua barriga e abdômen beijando ele lambendo e mordiscando seu mamilos, e assim ele reconhecia levemente as mãos, ele gemia, seu buraco ele era pressionado e um dedo insistente, entrando, dentro dele, ele ofegou, ele sentia beijos e mordidas em sua cochas direita e esquerda e um certo ataque da madrugada como chamou, ele foi acordado alguns minutos depois por lambida e um certo ar frio alguém, muito potente e animado zumbindo em seu pênis chupando da ponta a base e um prazer cada vez mais avassalador, dando um belo boquete enquanto algo fino longo penetrando seu anus, dedos, constatou, em seu pênis chupando com forca e vitalidade da ponta a base o estocando com o que constatou dedos e fazendo movimentos de tesoura em seu interior, raspando os dentes em seu comprimento, ele gemia quando seu pênis endurecia mais e mais em uma caverna quente e apetitosa, seu anus abusado e estocados o fazendo ofegar em meio a seus gemidos e lamentos ele sentiu uma cabeça no meio da suas pernas o impedindo de as fechar ele gemia mais e mais e gritos abafados cada vez mais alto, seus gemidos e lamentos e o orgasmo eminente o fizeram despertar.

E assim com um grito ele ofegou sem perceber que alguém realmente esta fodendo ele.

E ele sentou abruptamente tentando empurrar pensando que era algum intruso.

\- O que... – Disse atordoado. – E assim no instante seguinte ao ver as mãos parada no meio de suas pernas depois que havia chutado, mas ele disse assustado. – Darkseid.

Ele recebeu um riso de aprovação, e assim disse. – E bom saber que você se defende em seu sono. – Dizia. – Pelo menos seis que se alguém vir aqui você teria como se defender. – Obrigado. – Disse sonolento.

Mas ele foi empurrado com tudo de volta para a cama e suas pernas abertas com autoridade e assim os dedos estava dentro dele novamente, ele sentiu e constatou que era Darkseid com seus dedos bem fundo em seu buraco, mais de um estocar seu anus e passar por cada anel de musculo,e instantaneamente gozar dentro de uma boca quente com um gemido e um sorriso e ele gemia e gritava, e assim ele teve suas pernas serem afastadas mais amplamente com um tapa de impaciência, bem escancarado, ele viu Darkseid subir a cama seus olhos brilhantes vermelhos o símbolo ômega, e nu em seu peito o homem o novo deus, chupando seus mamilos e um beijo febril e sussurrando próximo a seus lábios. – Sinta seu gosto. – era um gosto amargo e estranho seu próprio sêmen, ele ouviu um barulho de roupa sendo arriada e logo suas pernas sendo levantadas, mãos entrelaçadas e dedos o sendo retirado por algo mais grosso e longo, entrando mais e mais ele o penetrou, seu pênis, passando por cada anel de musculo ele o beijava e sentiu o homem entrando cada vez mais e mais ate bater os testículo em suas nadegas e os pelos da virilha rocando sua entrada, pela primeira vez naquela noite, sentiu o roçar, ele sentia o homem retirar o comprimento e logo deixando apenas a cabeça e recomeçando a entrar cada vez mais e mais até bater os testículos nele.

E assim ele lentamente ele se posicionava em sua vigila, ele gemia e as batidas eram lentas e baixa batendo e beijando todo aquele corpo apetitoso, era maravilhoso... – Um ofego

E assim ele parou ele ofegou beijos salpicados, recomeçando o vai vem, as estocadas sem tocar diretamente seu pênis que aos poucos ganhava nova vida e ficando duro peso entre suas barrigas, e ele sentia seu corpo se esfregando no dele, ele o estocava puxando sua camisola, e chupando cada um de seus mamilos e gemendo ele estocava seu anus batendo suas pélvis em contato, diretamente em sua próstata ele o fez ofegar abrindo os olhos, e gritando, ele viu seus olhos vermelhos, e ele ia mais rápido entrando e saindo, e assim ele o estocava atingindo sua próstata com fúria e sem misericórdia para cada abatida ele gritava roucamente atingindo um ponto onde o fazia ofegar e a gemer entrando e saindo e ele gemia e gemia ele batia e entrando e saindo vendo seus olhos brilhar ele usava a visão de raios ômega, essa era nova, entre suas pernas posicionado ele gemia e gemia e assim ele viu levantar o peito e segurar na cama com as mãos acima da sua cabeça nos travesseiros ele gemeu e gemeu e balançando seus corpos em movimentos cada vez mais frenéticos a cama balançava e rangia com os movimentos batidas de corpo contra corpo, ondas de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo e gritando e gritando, ele sentiu o sêmen respingar de seu pênis e em seus corpos e o senhor de Apokolips ejacular dentro dele.

E batia por mais alguns minutos, e ele gemia e resfolegava e assim ele ejaculou também mais uma vez e assim ele levantou pegou os lençóis e os cobriu e voltou a dormir abracados...

Várias horas depois…

Fogo e chamas consumiam o mundo destruição e parademonios soltos e tubos de explosão a sua volta em varias partes do mundo ele ouvia e via com telas flutuantes conjuradas ao redor uma imensa explosão seguida de outra e a terra era consumida pessoas morria parademonios e fúrias de apokolips a sua volta, e é claro ele estava em Apokolips...

Bruce Wayne se encontrava deitado em cima de uma gárgula pitoresca, e suas pernas aberta ao ar elevadas acima nu Darkseid estava estocando ele seu pênis grosso passava por suas paredes balançando seu corpo em constante movimentos seus gritos de gozo eram misturados a seus gritos estridentes de agonia sendo observado por vários parademonios que voavam ao redor, vendo que Bruce Wayne sendo fodido pelo senhor de Apokolips.

\- Por favor... por favor... – Não sabia se implorava por mais ou pela vida ele estranho e excitante, ele não sabia o que sentir vergonha ou prazer suas mãos estavam tentando desesperadamente soltar mas eram seguradas pelas mãos de Darkseid ele gemia e gritava a cada estocada batidas e batidas em sua próstata seus amigos estava caídos no chao e varias pessoas atacadas por legiões de parademonios e novos deuses. Lutavam em meio a cada rocha que se desintegrava em chamas a sua volta ondas de energia e lava destruíam a sua volta prédios tinham chaminés, que consumidos por energia vermelha expeliam ao ar e ao redor surgia a sua volta cidades era sugadas pelas trevas pessoas eram transformadas em monstros e aqueles que não eram consumidos por chamas e desintegravam em deterioravam em pedras viravam a areias do tempo cidades desapareciam e heróis empalados por estacas a sua volta.

E todas as estrelas surgiam em seus olhos com cada golpe certeiro em sua próstata, naquela hora o mundo podia se lixar explodir, o prazer era avassalador...

Darkseid voava ao redor enquanto fodia com forca Bruce Wayne seu sorriso maligno enquanto tomava com forca envolta de energia vermelha ondas de eletricidade percorriam cada poro de seu corpo ondas de poder e chamas desprendiam de cada parte chamas escarlates consumiam seus corpos onde prédios e toda a parte se desintegrava a sua a volta vozes de corvos sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto deus de Apokolips o estocava com mais forca. – Voce sabe o que fazer, Bruce, você sabe o que precisa ser feito para isso parar, venha para mim se entregue em meus bracos... – Os corvos que voavam ao redor como chamas negras envolto de escuridão e energia negra a voz que apenas ele ouvia os olhos vermelhos em chamas que apenas ele via. - Entregue se a mim, ao prazer que eu ofereço. – Dizia Darkseid em meio aos golpes, venha comigo, desfrute deste prazer. – Ele sussurrou ele sentia Darkseid redobrando a forca das investidas em seu pênis que batia em seu interior passando por suas paredes e esfregando seus corpos seu próprio pênis estava preso duro entre seus corpos... ele sentia transportado no instante que sua terra se desintegrava... Para o mundo do prazer absoluto.

\- Eu sei... – Engasgou entre gemidos... – Eu farei o que for necessário.

Varias horas antes...

Ele havia estado no laboratório por varias horas, logo depois que acordou e este dia foram cheios de perguntas e que eram cheios de textes exames e vários procedimentos médicos, mas tudo não parecia indo bem nem de vento em polpa eram horas infernais, como que uma calmaria estaria em preparação de uma grande tempestade.

Ele tinha uma fome estranha, mas pelas palavras de vários médicos nutricionistas e especialistas ele estava bem, era apenas excesso de sexo, menos seu DNA ele havia sido alterado a nível celular e sua própria matéria genética estava em constante mudança e preparando para seus futuros poderes ao qual ele seria introduzido para a sanção ômega, logo que ele fosse mais dócil e compassivo com Darkseid, isso significava nunca.

Bruce era sempre supervisionado por alguns cientistas e assim quando ele olhava em direção a janela via uma clarao vindo do ceu e uma imensa explosão um tremor seguido como um terremoto não era uma explosão comum era um tubo de explosão tudo tremeu e balançou e do alto ao ceu e vários metros além surgiam vários tubos de explosão e de dentro delas soldados, fúrias e parademonios retornando de alguma conquista planetária, de volta para a cidade próxima a os laboratórios, e a explosão seguida de explosão ele sentia medo e apreensão ele olhava e como que sabia que Darkseid o encontrou e faria de tudo para levar ele de volta e assim ele iria iniciar uma sessão de porra de comemoração.

\- Como... – Gritou esganiçado correndo a sua frente dirigindo a uma sala de armamentos e um objeto tampado com uma toalha e nela ao retirar o toldo vendo que era um portal que parecia mais um espelho ou uma dimensão espelhada.

E ele ofegou olhando e assim ele falou com curiosidade. – Haveria como saber onde isso foi usado? – Perguntou curioso mexendo no espelho.

Sua imponência e expressão de triunfo Darkseid o senhor de Apokolips disse com sua voz grave.

\- Voce acha mesmo que eu irei criar uma arma e não colocar um aparelho de sinalização. – Disse.

\- Nunca pensei o contrário. – Disse Bruce passando a mão atrás do pescoço e disse. – Entao acho melhor se apressar e me encontrar. - e pegando um objeto uma bomba apertou o botão jogando atras de si e pulou em direção ao portal e correndo logo atras de si ele ouvia uma explosão contida pelo fechamento do portal ele estava em uma antiga catedral em construção estava coberta e de plástico nas janelas e varias partes da construção, e vários materiais de construção tabuas e pedras uma lapide e do lado de fora havia gárgulas em seus pedestais e vários pisos e escadas vigas e pontes e sacadas a sua volta, a sua volta ele via o sinal do morcego ao ceu e uma tempestade a sua volta chuva torrencial assolando a cidade ele deveria correr para o subterrâneo que ficava logo abaixo da catedral ele sabia que era uma antiga construção anterior ao Ragnarock havia trens subterrâneos que levavam a caverna e era estranho uma caverna constatou,, uma ventania forte e trovoes a sua volta correr para a caverna para impedir que ele faça mais espaço, ele sabia que existia uma maneira de Darkseid encontrar ele mas ele precisava levar o senhor de Apokolips longe de todos e brincar um pouco...

Antes que descesse as escadas ele ouviu um zumbido e foi jogado em uma parede antes de se levantar ele viu a volta de onde ele começou, vários tubos de explosão e parademonios a sua volta e logo atras dele Darkseid.

\- Não vamos brincar mais de gato e rato. – Disse bem a sua frente ele olhou a sua volta e vários locais sendo destruídos gritos e lamentos, foi pego pelos cabelos e elevado empurrando em direção a sacada e vendo a tempestade e gritos assolando o local parecia um cemitério abandonando, enquanto que Darkseid dizia levando seu rosto em sua direção seu ouvido em seus lábios.

\- Por sua insolência e malcriação eu vou foder você neste local antes de levar você embora comigo. – Fungando em seu pescoço ele rosnou em ouvido.

\- Quem tomou você quem alegou esse corpo. – Perguntou. – E ele ofegou e disse. – Voce. – E recebeu um aceno de orgulho, e continuou. – E que ousou tocar no que eu aleguei ao qual pertence a mim? – Ninguem. – Disse ele.

\- Empurrou ele em direção a parede amassando seu rosto segurando sua bunda e massageando e apertando enfiando sua mao dentro de sua calca de pijama beliscando seus glóbulos de nadegas. – Eu sinto o cheiro maravilhoso. – Dizia. – Sabe qual é Batman? – Perguntou esperando a resposta.

\- Não. – Disse. – E sentindo o fungar mais em seu pescoço.

\- E o meu cheiro impregnado em você. – Dizia. – O meu cheiro de reinvindicação. – Disse.

\- Somente eu posso ter você, ninguém mais. – Disse.

\- Eu não pertenço a você, Darkseid. – Dizia recebendo um rosnar autoritario e possessivo. – Mas não tiro seu credito. – Disse. – Voce realmente me come bem. – Disse. – E ninguém jamais me reivindicou desta maneira. – Disse. – Voce foi o primeiro. – Concluiu – Mas quem sabe, haja outros no futuro. – Disse.

\- Não... – Rosnou. – Nunca vai haver outros. – Disse, - Não interessa. – Tentou rosnar. – Eu faco o que quiser e dou para quem eu quiser. Recebeu um empurrão batendo diretamente no concreto.

\- Quem? – Rosnou.

\- Não tem ninguém, seu estupido. – Disse com raiva virando o rosto em sua direção.

Do canto do olho em meio a tempestade ele viu um borrão em sua direção um inseto enorme naquela construção abandonada

\- Ou meu deus, não... – Disse. – O que é aquilo? – Perguntou apreensivo.

\- O que? – rosnou Darkseid

Antes de mais nada o senhor de Apokalips foi jogado por um imenso golpe um soco acima e subindo uma pancada que o deslocou no ar jogando em direção ao chao e caiu vários metros abaixo da catedral eles ouviram em meio a queda.

\- VOCE... FOI VOCE... – ouviu o rugido do senhor de apokolips

Antes que Darkseid puxasse Bruce com ele um inseto monstruoso enorme ficou entre eles e assim ele se aproximou pensando que Bruce seria seu próximo jantar apetitoso.

Ele se aproximava com vontade garras e pinças parecia uma imensa barata mutante...

Quando inesperadamente ele pensava seria comida, a criatura foi desintegrada pelo sansão ômega...

Explodindo em sua frente, com pedaços para todo o lado, e cobrindo ele de tripas de inseto mutante alienígena.

\- Esta pronto para seguir viagem. – Perguntou Darkseid em pé vendo ele em completo nojo

\- Eu quero saber. – Disse. – Voce me foderia assim? – Perguntou tirando as tripas de sua cabeça...

\- Não sei, isso o excita? – Perguntou curioso...

\- Primeiro. – Perguntou. – Temos como voltar? – Se tiver como voltar. - - Disse. – Sim.

O senhor de apokolips ele olhou brevemente e disse. – Sim. – E continuou. – O portal esta aberto.

\- E se aproximou dele e disse, não antes de esbofetear seu rosto e segurando em seu ombro.

\- Porque? – Rosnou em sua direção com a mao no rosto.

\- Estas criaturas também podem sair pelo mesmo portal, vai causar problemas a Apokolips. – Dizia. – E você não calibrou o portal. – Rosnou.

\- Agora. – Dizia enquanto que ele o segurava e guiava, em direção a outro corredor.

\- Pelo menos calibre para um labirinto melhor, e não vá para a terra antes do dia permitido. – Rosnou em sua direção. – Estamos de acordo? – Perguntou ele em sua direção...

\- Bruce, me responda. – Rosnou.

Lagrimas se formaram em seus olhos e ele disse.

\- Todos os dias desde o primeiro dia que você me tomou, eu odeio apanhar. – Rosnou. – Principalmente no rosto.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Porque você me dá tapas? – Gritou.

\- É a maneira mais eficaz que eu encontrei para manter você na linha. – Dizia. – Depois vem o sexo. – Dizia. – Voce prefere que eu foda você gosmento e coberto de tripas de inseto num local infestado de monstros. – Dizia ele.

\- Seria interessante. – Com a voz mínima.

\- Mas, sim eu vou calibrar na próxima vez. – Disse.

E nesta hora, Darkseid perguntou.

\- Voce prefere apanhar na bunda? – Perguntou,

\- Não. – Rosnou.

E assim seguiram...

Antes que dissessem mais alguma coisa Darkseid voou entre escombros de ruinas ele olhava a sua volta quando Bruce caia foi pego por Darkseid que o elevava ao ar em direção a sacada segurando em sua cabeça expondo seu pescoço onde o farejava onde havia a visão de todos a sua volta fogo explosão raios e destruição e ali surgia Calibak e parademonios a visão de seu corpo e a sua volta toda a cidade e o mundo a fora.

Eram ruinas pelo que parecia uma antiga civilização tomada por insetos monstro gosmentos e carnívoros.

E ele olhava aquele ceu escuro e vendo a beleza da destruição...

E também incinerando outros monstros que apareciam ao redor para o lanche do dia. – E assim Darkseid usando sua sansão ômega ele incinerava todos eles.

\- Bem. – Dizia Darkseid. – Ainda está valendo a foda no planeta de insetos? – Perguntou.

Ele sorriu, mas ofegou, foi surpreendido.

Um rosnado estridente e enfurecido e o jogou em direção a uma gárgula ele tentou se mexer podem prensado no chao ele teve suas roupas rasgadas como trapos e teve suas pernas levantadas e espalhadas acima dele como que segurando prensado no chao um botão em seu pulso suas roupas desapareceram com ele ele tinha um pênis grosso úmido e instantaneamente lubrificado e deitou em cima dele e o penetrou de uma so vez ele gritou estridente e excitado o pênis o penetrou atingindo de uma única tacada sua próstata passando por suas paredes apertadas e assim ele saindo instantaneamente e recomeçando a atingindo penetrando, barulhos de sucção molhada tapas estralados de movimentos de vai e vem entra e sai atingindo o mesmo ponto onde o fazia ver estrelas revirar a orbita de suas pupilas tapas de pele contra pele cheiro de sexo e orgasmo impregnando o ar e ele virava seu rosto em direção ao homem empalado no chao vendo seus olhos vermelhos sendo mantido preso ao chao tentando a todo o custo sair do aperto rosnado e jurando vingança.

\- Darkseid... Gostoso. – Dizia entre as lagrimas ele era empalado e fodido bem profundo empalado aquele pênis enorme. - em meio aos golpes de sua próstata seus gritos e gemidos seu barulho de golpes certeiros seus golpes em seu interior, estocando segurando em cada um de seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça na gárgula balançando seus quadris seus rosnados e apertando em seu braço esquerdo onde havia o bracelete ele apertava cada um dos botões e em outra mando enquanto que flexionava seus quadris impulsionando sua forca atingindo seus testículos batendo em sua bunda bombeando com uma mão seu pênis cada vez duro seus gritos estridentes para cada estocada e cada batida suas pernas separadas o mais rápido que poderia ele usava uma mao para ligar o bracelete e conectar os fios de suas roupas ao lado de seu corpo ele gemia a cada estocada rugindo com sua fúria a batida violenta e frenéticas de golpes certeiros e animalescos balançando seu corpo e constante movimentos rítmicos ele rosnava em seu ouvido ele rugia a cada estocada.

Rosnou Darkeid em meio as batidas de seu pênis atingindo sua próstata lambendo seu rosto em meio ao procedimento de ligação de fios e conectando o bracelete em seu pulso e suas estocadas balançando seus quadris e movendo a pélvis em investidas que o fazia gritar desavergonhadamente em atrito a sua bolas e seu pênis duro preso entre seus corpos.

\- Voce sabe que ele gosta disso, seu corpo reage a meu toque ele ama ser fodido por mim igual a uma cadela no cio. – E um golpe profundo seguido de gemidos.

\- Bruce... – Tentou gritar o Novo deus.

\- Por favor... por favor... ah meu deus... ah meu deus... por favor... – não sabia o que implorar... – mais... mais... – Sussurrava desgostoso consigo mesmo não sabendo o que pedir não sabendo o que implorar as estocadas fundas e poderosas que faziam cada vez mais aberto e solto sua entrada enrugada e apertada sentindo as veias do pênis de Darkseid passando por cada veia cada anel de musculo de sua entrada ele gemia balançando sentindo que perdia o controle cada vez mais as vozes em seu ouvido a ordem iminente o corvo em chamas a sua volta ondas de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo cada poro de sua pele eletricidade percorrendo luzes segando sua visão sua bunda erguida ao ar suas pernas separadas e ao alto os seus gritos estridentes.

Ele via Darkseid manipular o bracelete o que ele tinha em Apokolips.

\- Quando eu terminar com você, vamos voltar ao meu mundo e tudo voltara ao normal e iremos ver este mundo cair em ruinas. – Dizia. – Ele olhou em seus olhos, não sobrara pedra sobre pedra, eu irei levar você embora para nunca voltar e ninguém terá mais poder do que eu... – Dizia. – E na próxima vez. – Calibre o seu portal. – Certo. – Ofegou. Em meio as batidas, – E assim tomou seus lábios nos dele o devorando e passando sua língua sem convite para dentro de sua boca chupando cada parte de seus lábios ele gemia e gritava abafado e estocada fundas seus gritos abafados pelos lábios de Darkseid.

Seus olhos azuis eram incandescentes e ele via a sua volta como jamais viu seus olhos intensificaram o brilho e tocou no bracelete a voz do corvo em chamas a sua volta e as ondas de energia vermelha a sua volta no instante em que ele religava o bracelete ele ouvia...

Darkseid gargalhou em sua direção ele conectava o bracelete ele ria levantando em meio as investidas mudando o ângulo de seu pênis batendo nele desvairadamente ele colocava em sua frente voando ele revelava o pênis duro ereto e vazando de Bruce Wayne em direção ao homem, ele empurrava rosnando e mordendo seu pescoço revelando seus golpes poderosos enquanto suas pernas abertas levantadas ao ar e sua abertura sendo preenchida ele via os olhos cada vez maiores e seu pénis ejaculando de liquido branco seus gritos engasgados resfôlegos e seu pedido de por favor encostando sua cabeça em seu pescoço ele, as tentativas redobradas de mais...

\- Isto e o que você realmente e, isso e o que você realmente precisa. – E ele não parava. – Você nao vai se libertar de mim você sera eternamente meu eu fiz quem ele e agora e nunca estarão juntos e assim tocando um botão de seu bracelete tudo envolta de chamas e depois bombeando seu pênis com forca e vigor em meio as estocadas. – Voce não serve para isso.

\- Eu destruirei tudo enquanto observo foder o homem de seus sonhos e jamais o vai ter descanso.

E assim em meio ao sexo ele usava a sansão ômega e incinerava outros monstros insetos ao redor e assim caia pedaços de monstros e tripas como uma chuva em suas cabeças em meio aos golpes dentro dele.

Dizia. – Com você embaixo de mim. – Rosnava em meio as investidas. - Isso mesmo eu serei o senhor do universo... – E assim apertou o botão...

Bruce segurou no Braco de Darkseid virando o rosto e dizendo. – Não vou permitir isso. – Dizia. – Não antes de terminar. – Rosnou.

\- Minha vontade e absoluta. – Enquanto que a voz do seu morcego interior disse – Agora... – Disse o deus, voando como vento em chamas ondas de energia vermelha se desprendiam de seu corpo ondas e mais ondas de fumaca escura surgiam como um morcego, que aparecia a sua volta e ele era prensado na gárgula seus lábios tomados por Darkseid no instante do tempo quando tudo mudou ele via vários ciclos antes de tudo desandar como uma câmera lenta como que jamais tivesse atravessado o portal, como que se aquele maldito inseto não tivesse explodido na sua cara.

Seu orgasmo era eminente e ele não foi iria aguentar, muito até aquela passagem for destruída o portal que ligava a Apokoilps ele olhou a volta e quando colocou e esporos ele calculou que logo estaria fechada o portal para apokolips e nunca mais regressaria a ela e somente vários ciclos depois seriam vários ciclos depois para quando ele estaria pronto para ter sua liberdade orgasmica, ele via que não destruiu aquela passagem para apokolips, logo depois de Darkseid enviar algumas fúrias e parademonios para aquele local, enquanto que eles tinham sexo e depois se lavavam no chuveiro tirando o restro de tripas de monstros de seus corpos.

Um dia depois...

E ele foi submetido a alguns testes e curado qualquer ferida que tenha acontecido em sua pequena viagem...

E assim ele permitiu novamente ser submetido a testes.

... Ele estava no tubo de Extase ele olhava a sua direção e era retirado do tubo de liquido seu corpo paralisado sem movimentos seus olhos ainda fechados mais ainda assim ele não se mexia poderia ver sem abrir os olhos ele era levado paralisado ao quarto de Darkseid como uma criança pequena em seu colo em seus bracos sendo acariciado e colocado na cama ele tinha ainda o bracelete ainda preso em seu braço direito, ainda intacto renovado.

Darkseid o tomava ainda que o penetrava como que jamais tivesse o libertado pernas aberta e espalhadas na cama ele sentia o pênis não podendo fazer muito barulho apenas pequenos gemidos ele não conseguia se mexer não conseguia falar e apenas uma parte de seu corpo reagia seu olhos ainda fechados ele sabia que não poderia se mexer muito não tinha muito controle sobre seus poderes que faziam com que perdesse o controle de seu corpo ainda deitado na cama ele ainda estava sobre varias mantas térmicas.

Depois do tubo de energia e êxtase ele não se sentia apenas sabia que refez tudo Apokolips estava inteira a terra também e logo era colocado no tubo por pequenas mangueiras e fios conectados diretamente pela extensão do comprimento e entrando dentro do tangue de êxtase e correndo por sua corrente sanguínea uma cama de regeneração seu corpo flutuava no liquido transparentes conectado por vários fios e maquinas presos em seu corpo Darkseid com braço atrás das costas e seus vários monitores e cientistas avaliando a situação e voltando mais e mais no momento decisivo da verdade onde ele estava no laboratório de Hebi onde ele ainda estava flutuando em liquido e tubos conectado em seu corpo onde tudo mudaria

Em meio a sensações ele sentia o mundo a sua volta estrelas cadentes ondas de eletricidade dor excruciante ondas de sensações vozes rios negros e vermelhos transportados para a imensidão lugares anormais fora do tempo e do espaço calor escaldante em uma imensidão de cores e ondas a dor que penetrava cada célula ele estava em um tubo com sondas e tubos em toda a parte de seu corpo naquele exato no momento do tempo, as ondas de dor extremas e a visões de dias passadas e assim como que deteriorado a câmara se estendia a ondas de energia vermelha que se alastravam e se estendiam de seu corpo envolvendo como uma manta vários quarteirões como que ondas de calor e energia envolvendo tudo ao redor porem antes de se tornar agressivo antes que mais nada encolhendo como uma bola de implosão sugando a energia que não feriu ou destruiu ondas de energia sugando e encolhendo ele caia inconsciente no laboratório o olhar pasmo de Hebi este olhava sua maior experiência falhando e inconsciente sem reações ondas de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo.

\- O que houve com ele... – Perguntava o senhor de Apokolips

\- Ele esta tendo uma fase de rejeição das células implantadas parece um estado regenerativo e acelerado seu DNA e RNA esta em colapso esta tendo uma fase de mudança unicelular e suas células estão tendo que se adaptar, parece em conflito que seu corpo se desgastou muito rápido, houve um pico de seus poderes muito alto e depois baixou, como que tivesse usado uma grande carga de energia e drenado e depois ele teve que hibernar para se regenerar.

Flutuando no liquido dentro do tubo de extase em um grande tanque oval sua mente não estava em lugar nenhum.

\- Quanto tempo leva para a transfusão completa quanto tempo tem isso. – Perguntou.

\- Algumas horas. – Disse olhando o pico dos monitores e a célula e via o quadro de mudança hormonal e seus gráficos ampliados no painel flutuante. Ele estava com um tubo de oxigênio e vários fios conectados em seu corpo o barulho de cada maquina e respiradouro.

\- O que precisa para alterar o processo? – perguntou o senhor de apokolips.

\- Precisa de transfusão parece que ele precisa de que o senhor possa transplantar fluidos genéticos para concentrar memoria genética e energia de células de novo deus a fim de estabilizar o processo...

\- No caso eu. – Disse Darkseid. – Quando precisam?

\- Agora. – Disse Hebi olhando para o que seria sua maior arma um processo de conclusão..

O senhor de apokolips sentado em frente aos monitores em uma cadeira conectados fios e tubos e enquanto conectavam tubos e transferindo fluidos negros para recipientes e tanques e por fim diretamente em sondas em varias partes do corpo do homem no tanque e vários recipientes e tanques diretamente em suas veias e corrente sanguínea.

\- Nos iremos multiplicar e processar os fluidos e multiplicar cada enzima e assim continuar o processo de transfusão para uma transfusão diária durante os próximos cinco dias

Ao termino Darkseid se levantou instantaneamente curado andando ele observou em frente ao tanque - Continuem a monitorar cada mudança quero um relatório de hora em hora. – Disse saindo da sala.

Vendo o processo de multiplicação do processo o liquido espesso entrando por sua corrente sanguínea. A taxa sanguínea e a contagem hormonal era mostrado em gráficos extremamente baixos...

O segundo dia se passava lentamente e Hebi usava cada conhecimento de aplicação genética se não conseguisse acordar ou homem mostrar alguma aptidão ou dom latente sua morte seria iminente.

Então na segunda hora, a preocupação aumentava e não existia mudança o homem definhava ate que houve um pico mínimo e ate que varias horas se passavam ele usou campo de energia em ondas elétricas diretamente em seu organismo forcando a reanimação induzindo a acordar ondas e mais ondas diretamente nele.

Sem mudança por mais duas horas, e as visitas de Darkseid e a raiva, eram constantes, e quando sua preocupação chegou ao limite quando ele aumentou a quantidade e a vários níveis sem respostas e a qualidade das ondas um gemido e mais gemidos e começou a se contorcer e abrindo os olhos inesperadamente ele abriu os olhos esbugalhou e um grito e estridente e medonho foi liberado de sua boca e mais gritos e gritos onde o liquido espessou e explodiu abrindo a abrirem a comporta do tanque que foram espalhando o liquido no chao ele olhava com olhos nublados se contorcendo e tremendo e ele caiu desalentado espasmos em seu corpo tremendo foi quando Hebi se aproximou do homem se contorcendo e gemendo sem forcas para se levantar.

Hebi se aproximou e colocou o homem em seu colo se contorcendo e gemendo medindo a pressão e ouvindo seus batimentos em cima da mesa de exames e foi quando Darkseid entrou o estado deplorável preso por fios e maquinas sem condições de respirar ou falar tocando em seu rosto subindo por seu pescoço o mantinha com olhos clínicos em sua direção ele não respondia apenas fechou os olhos quando Darkseid tocou em seu corpo percorrendo com os dedos vendo a pele branca e tremula ele olhava e apenas observava olhos pensativos e assim saiu o homem foi mantido deitado e ainda conectado em fios onde percorriam fluidos e assim mais algumas horas se passavam percorrendo a consciência e a inconsciência então depois de mais duas horas, Kalibac entrou enfurecido como um touro e esbofeteou a todos a sua frente se dirigindo ate o homem deitado com olhos trêmulos ainda com fios e tubos conectados em cada parte de seu corpo onde entravam em sua corrente sanguínea o DNA de Darkseid ele foi pego pelo pescoço em com as mãos de Kalibak o mantendo para o alto com olhar enfurecido em sua direção com um olhar feroz empurrando alguns cientistas ele não se importou que alguns cientistas e o próprio Hebi corriam do laboratório por ajuda.

Rosnou em sua direção com saliva pingando observando seu olhar caindo e seu coração acelerado ele rosnou com raiva...

\- Voce, deveria ser a arma mais poderosa de Apokolips para reinar ao lado de meu pai, mas olhe para você um verme moribundo... - vendo a imobilidade seu olhar cheio de lagrimas e lábios trêmulos e mãos tremendo. – Sussurrando incapaz de forma palavras apenas engasgos e um gemido. – Ka... Kalibak... – Gemeu ele ouviu um rosnado e uma risada maligna. – Nem para implorar. – Rio. – Ele era incapaz de se mexer ele ouvia um sussurro uma voz fraca e rouca. – Enforcando com gosto seu rosto cada vez mais azulado seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido ninguém para defender. – Eis que chegou o dia em que o cavaleiro das trevas ira morrer pelas minhas mãos e eu irei destruir um cadáver. – Não... – Sussurrava... – Não... - Sentindo as mãos fracas tentando soltar o braço do aperto tentando falar e não encontrando palavras, ao lato de todos os problemas. – Ele retirou de sua bainha um punhal e quando estava prestes a desferir o golpe. – Não faca isso. – Em um pico os monitores mostraram um aumento exponencial drástico ele gritou no momento decisivo do punhal iria desferir uma onda de energia se desprendeu de seu corpo seu grito alto e animalesco e uma onda circular de energia se espalhava. E ele levantou com tudo e nesta hora, ele o empurrou e pegou o punhal foi que ele usou quase desintegrado em suas mãos, o que parecia sansão ômega

Sussurrando desesperado, agora era vez de Kalibak – Por favor... por favor... ele se levantou dando voadoras e cortando Kalibak que recuava, - enlouquecendo as maquinas que seus monitores e várias maquinas seus sensores descontrolados e destruindo vidros e objetos flutuando se desprendendo e distorcendo se desprendeu de seu corpo como um impacto cortante e de energia seus olhos brilhavam incandescente ele gritou uma onda sônica de seus gritos e uma outra onda telecinetica cortante por toda a parte com ondas e mais ondas e cortando envolveu seu corpo desferindo destruindo a mao de Kalibac cortando e cortando seu braço e vários cortes em seu corpo empurrando para vários metros longe junto com três paredes e vários corte decepando sua perna, se rasgando preso a parede enquanto tudo quebrava e desprendia das dobras e quebrando vários quarteirões de energia que desligaram o homem foi paralisado de medo, ao ver Batman em uma luta feroz, paralisado monitores perderam o quadrante ouvindo um grito e mais gritos flutuando como um vento cortante e coberto de energia Kalibak foi jogado pelas paredes no momento exato que chegavam os especialistas seguidos do senhor de apokolips quando ele caia em direção ao chao foi pego pelos bracos de Darkseid, - Pare. – Rosnou Darkseid segurando em sua frente, vendo os fios em seu corpo ele olhava admirado vendo os picos de energia eram altos e a tacha de hormônio enlouqueceu ele caia novamente na em seus bracos parecia muito esgotado ele olhava Hebi do canto do olho enquanto era carregado em uma mesa de testes e vários fios em seu corpo alguns especialistas se aproximando e retirando sangue e fazendo testes nele ainda com um cateter conectado atras da cabeça e fios de drenagem em seu corpo.

Eles começaram a reavaliar os testes e monitores com vários aparelhos de manutenção instantânea eles arrumaram instantaneamente os aparelhos e ouviram Darkseid dizer com o homem em seus bracos. – Relatório. – Acariciando seu corpo com aparente fome.

\- Picos de energia estabilizando. – Ouvia um dos especialistas dizerem. Luzes piscantes e níveis enlouquecidos de ondas cerebrais - seus poderes crescem exponencialmente. – Taxa hormonal crescendo. – Diziam para cada gráfico e relatório instantâneo flutuando acima de suas cabeças. – Poderes defensivos em alta. – Dizia – Crescendo e ampliando – Se necessário podemos sedar ele.

\- Creio que a essa altura, não seja de vocês – Ouvia Darkseid dizer enquanto acariciava seu corpo e segurando seu pênis em suas mãos ouvindo seus gemidos fios e agulhas por toda a parte e seus longos cabelos molhados amarrados em uma touca cirúrgica ele dava pequenos apertos em seu corpo e cochas ele ouvia um barulho atras de si enquanto os especialistas criavam o aparelho com manobras e desenvolviam testando em cada momento seu corpo mole e desgastado ele ouvia a chegada de técnicos armamentistas e na sala Darkseid sem preocupação ou vergonha bombeava seu pênis seus lamentos e gemido agudos seu pênis cada vez mais duro e então ouvia barulhos de broca e raios seu corpo irradiando calor ele gemia e ouvia entre lagrimas de vergonha ele via Hebi se aproximar e entregar um bracelete que o senhor de apokolips segurando com uma mao seu pênis enquanto programava o bracelete e então colocando em seu braço esquerdo e então falou em direção a todos os ocupantes.

\- Retirem os cateteres e sondas. – Dizia se afastando.

Um deles se aproximou e perguntou.

\- A quanto seu filho? – dizia com a cabeça baixa e via um gemido e lamento quando se aproximavam do homem da cama e retiravam cada qual cateteres e sondas tubos e pequenos objetos de seu corpo além de agulhas virando de lado um homem nu sendo manobrado e observado por Darkseid.

\- Retirem ele da parede, mas não façam uma prótese essa deve ser a vergonha dele e lembrada a nunca mexer com meus consortes, mesmo que aparentem fraqueza. – Disse se virando e observando o homem na mesa passando a mãos em sua barriga fazendo movimentos circulares em seu abdômen ele olhava os símbolos circulares como fios ou linha sem faixas iguais a movimentos de ondas e ou serpentes ele via seus gemidos a cada cateter retirado vendo qeu retiravam o cateter de sua nuca.

\- Darkseid... – Ouviu seu sussurro rouco em sua direção sua nudez e sua vergonha exposta ele olhava em sua direção o senhor de apokolips observava seus lábios carnudos e o pegou pelo braço ele viu os especialistas o levantando forcando a sentar e enquanto retiravam sondas de seu corpo em sua direção seu corpo forte e molhado ele tinha um corpo escultural músculos fortes e definidos e Darkseid tocou e apertou suas mãos em sua cintura segurava em sua cintura apalpando seu corpo ele via que não havia mais cicatrizes virando seu corpo e observando cada pedaço e cada cateter retirado o ferimento desaparecia e curava instantaneamente ele abaixou enquanto retiravam de sua entrada uma sonda segurando em sua bunda firme e definida e apertando e amassando suas nadegas subindo por sua cintura ele segurava em seu queixo ele foi em seu ouvido e disse e vendo uma sonda sendo retirada de seu pênis levando um gemido.

Ele estava sentado e olhando em sua direção tremendo quando o senhor de apokolips se aproximava de seu rosto e sussurrava pecaminoso retirando a touca cirúrgica vendo uma cascata de cabelos descerem pelas suas costas eles eram sedosos e longos e negros abaixo de suas nadegas.

\- Estou ansioso para foder seu rabo apertado, quero ouvir seus gemidos e vou fazer você gritar tanto e ter o maior orgasmo de sua vida ate você desmaiar de prazer. – Disse ouvindo o homem gemer e estremecer com as palavras ele viu um dos homens se aproximar e colocar o bracelete em seu braço ele olhava e viu que o próprio Darkseid também excitado, e então ele falou em direção ao senhor de apokolips.

\- Ele esta se curando em uma grande velocidade e logo estará bem para o senhor levar e quem sabe ele possa passar na sansão ômega, e quem sabe tenha incríveis poderes ele ainda não sabe usar eles então sera mais fácil fazer alguns testes e testar habilidades latentes. – Disse

Darkseid olhou e disse pegando o homem pelo seu braço sem se importar com roupas ou sua nudez alarmante ele o segurou em pe e disse

\- Eu rei manter ele próximo a mim e irei testar seus poderes quando chegar a hora depois do teste da sanção ômega, então ele estará comigo. - E pegou um aparelho que foi entregue a ele e puxando o homem pelo braço em direção a saída mesmo segurando com forca e suas poucas resistências empurrando e puxando ele andava puxando o homem este olhava a sua volta o senhor de apookolips abaixava as mãos e apertavam suas nadegas dando pequenos tapas em cada uma delas se dirigindo pelo corredor e seguindo sabendo ele ate os aposentos de Darkseid.

Antes que pudesse se contorcer mais Darkseid pegou pela cintura e colocou em seu ombro segurando nas bochechas de sua bunda dando um tapa forte e estralado e a primeira vez que ele gritou.

\- AAAAAahhhh... por favor... – sussurrou tentando se soltar.

\- Pare de lutar, Batman. – Rosnou em sua direção dando um outro tapa em sua bunda. – Não vai adiantar você lutar ele se via sendo carregado em direção aos aposentos de Darkseid ele então olhava atras de si e depois entravam pela grande porta eletrônica que deslizava ao ser aberta, e então jogado em cima da cama de costas antes que se mexesse ele viu Darkseid retirando as roupas e subindo na cama ele afastou as suas pernas e começou a bombear seu pênis o deus sentado na cama pegou suas nadegas e puxando as pernas abertas em seu colo e circulando com o dedo sua entrada falando enquanto que penetrava com o dedo e bombeando seu pênis ele gemia tentando expulsar o dedo o incomodo como se fosse a primeira vez apertado e gemendo olhando em direção aos olhos vermelhos de Darkseid empinando a bunda sendo direcionado ao pênis.

\- Voce esta apertado como se fosse a primeira vez. - Rosnou em sua direção e estocando seu ânus, com os dedos ele colocou o segundo dedo formando movimentos de tesoura.

\- Eu acho que não vai caber. – Gemeu olhando o pênis e sentindo o desconforto da intrusão dos dedos, bracos largados na cama olhar turvo e gemidos ele olhava em direção a Darkseid e via o deus levantando e afastando suas pernas fazendo ele ficar deitado e bombeando seu pênis engatinhando em cima dele cada vez mais próximo no meio de suas pernas segurando seu queixo e o beijando ele pegou na parte interna das cochas e as afastando segurando ao alto e pegando seu pênis ele o penetrou lento e passando por seus anéis de músculos apertados e sentindo cada veia de seu pênis seus olhos amentaram lagrimas escaparam de seus olhos esperneando tentado escapar da intrusão tentando se contorcer para fora do pênis que passava por suas paredes.

– Por favor... – Por favor... – Gemeu. – Não da... – Ofegou e gritou sendo mantido no lugar pelas mãos do deus gigantesco sentindo cada veia.

– Se acalme... – Rosnou em sua direção lambendo seus lábios e beijando seu rosto e afastando suas pernas ao alto e espalhadas e enquanto que cada centímetro do pênis que entrava e entrava passando por cada anel de musculo, apertando seu pênis que entrava e entrava ate que ele pensava que não havia fim.

\- Relaxe... - Ouviu Darkseid dizer. – O processo regenerativo. – Dizia ele. – Fez com que seu corpo fosse restaurado e curado de qualquer fraqueza e ferimento, e você tivesse voltado a ser virgem.

– Quando bateu seus testículos em sua bunda com um tapa estralado ele gemeu respirando descompassado e gemendo com dor em meio as batidas mais e mais rápidas.

E ele sentindo uma mudança de ângulo um grito agudo e esganiçado batendo diretamente em sua próstata com forca ele parou por breves momentos e gemeu subindo suas mãos em seus quadris apertando-o deitando em cima dele seu pênis começou a ser bombeado ao mesmo tempo que ele se retirou como uma estocada.

E começando um movimento punitivo e assim chupando e mordendo seus mamilos, e atingindo sua próstata sem sessar e continuamente, e batendo e gritando e batendo e gritando, e atingindo com tudo dentro e fora, com movimentos frenéticos, e ele gemendo resfolegando e engasgando a cada estocada entrando e saindo.

E assim em meio aos seus golpes, ele fazia juras de amor e palavras, obscenas e assim empurrando e empurrando batendo e batendo entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido e seus gemidos gritando e gritando batendo e batendo atingindo o mesmo ponto onde a luta pelas sensações de prazer e ver estrelas.


	20. Chapter 20

E assim começavam uma luta frenética de dor e prazer, apertando o pênis dentro dele, que sentia cada parte dele o movimento de batida em sua pélvis, seus gritos e gemidos, seus olhos se reviravam nas orbitas seus gritos escandalizados e seus gemidos agudos seus lamentos.

– Por favor... por favor... oh meu deus... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritando e gritando esperneando, balbuciando e balançando e balançando com movimentos frenéticos, e cada grito necessitado ele gemia ofegava e resfolegava segurando nos ombros de DArkseid enquanto impulsionava a pélvis e seus movimentos frenéticos e animalescos.

Para cada batida e estocada um grito, sem qualquer misericórdia atingindo sem parar sua próstata com ferocidade e urgência batendo seus abdomens em contato constante e frenético bombeando seu pênis duro entre seus estômagos e barriga batendo e batendo atingindo ponto onde fazia percorrer ondas e mais ondas de eletricidade seu corpo.

E tendo espasmo que corriam por cada nervo de seu corpo, luzes explodiam dentro dele luzes segavam ele com varias constelações. E assim cada um dos universos e suas eletricidades percorriam sua visão e seu corpo com imenso prazer.

E assim ele começou a gemer e gritando e gritando e ouvindo os rosnados de Darkseid ele se sentia vir ejaculando entre seus corpos e apertando suas paredes internas ele sentia e sentia gritar e as batidas enfurecidas estocadas funda tapas de pele contra pele tapas molhados de corpo contra corpos ondas de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo apertando ao redor do pênis que o estocava sem misericórdia.

E os tapas de corpos contra corpos os testículos batendo em sua bunda entrando completamente e sem descanso sua próstata sendo assaltada batendo no feixe de nervos onde fazia revirar as ondas de eletricidade gritando e gritando ele gemia e ouvia palavras sem sentido vinda de seu corpo, sua boca. – Sua súplica sem sentindo seus gritos e berros esganiçados resfolegando e engasgando.

E não sabendo o que quer e ainda assim implorando a brutalidade das batidas as estocadas funda e descontroladas segurando sem seus quadris com forca empurrando e puxando, estocando caindo diretamente no pênis batendo seus testículos com tapas fortes e profundos sem qualquer preparação.

E sendo tomado pelos lábios de Darkseid em meio aos gritos e lamentos ele se sentia duro e vindo sem controle seu pênis e suas bolas duras sendo apertado, vindo duro molhado e pegajoso o senhor de apokolips o pegando em volta de sua cintura e o manobrando sentando e colocando em seu colo segurando em cima dele.

E assim empurrando um sobe e desce avassalador, em direção ao pênis batendo e batendo tentando segurar em seus ombros e saliva pingando engasgando resfolegando e gemendo quando vinha o segundo orgasmo gritando e sentindo um rugido em seus ouvidos e beijando sem controle seus lábios e descendo por seus mamilos, chupando e beijando, ele sentia uma torrente de sêmens ejaculando em seu interior e caindo em meio a ondas de eletricidade e raios brancos, segando a visão em meio a uma torrente de estrelas de um cometa do raios que caia em sua cabeça.

Sendo manobrado, Darkseid ficava no colchão deitado com o homem em seu peito resfolegando coração descompassado gemendo em seu ouvido que ele agora com um ultimo grito ele se sentiu sendo manobrado e um gemido gritou e gritou em uma ultima ejaculação e varias estocadas depois, ele caia sem forcas de volta aos bracos do senhor de apokolips acariciando seu corpo enquanto que retirava seu pênis de seu interior abracando ele enquanto sussurrava coisas sujas em seus ouvidos beijando seus lábios e chupando seus mamilos.

Seu interior suas dobras e paredes internas se contraiam sentindo o sêmen escorrer de dentro dele escorrendo entre suas cochas e pingando enquanto o deus apalpava e chupava cada parte de seu corpo beijando e chupando amassando suas nadegas e dando pequenos tapas estralados e ouvindo seus gemidos e lamentos e ouvia.

\- Irei treinar você e usarei seu corpo como um paraíso particular. – E assim ele o segurava em cima dele enquanto o homem aos poucos perdia a consciência caindo na bem-vinda escuridão.

E agora se encontrava prisioneiro de seus desejos, e servindo de prostituta gemeu antes de adormecer...

Em seus sonhos ele se via ainda na terra e em sua infância ainda na terra ainda em momentos felizes de sua infância quando ainda seus pais estavam vivos.

Em seus sonhos seus pais não foram assassinados eles ainda viviam e eram felizes não era o cavaleiro das trevas uma eterna criança...

Porem em um campo de flores vermelhas como uma criança pequena ele corria e corria pela pequena montanha e corria atras de um belo corvo este corvo voava lindamente e assim como corria ele crescia e crescia e assim ele se via na boca de um imenso abismo sem medo de corre e pular.

E ele era guiado e pego por milhões de morcegos que o elevavam e indo em direção ao morcego que como chamas negras se transformava em uma linda mulher, que como que ele tinha imensos e longos cabelos negros como a noite sua escuridão se alastrava por toda a ravina e da boca do abismo corvos saído como sombras de escuridão e ele crescia e a seguia e assim dizia em um sussurro de uma amante.

\- Eu tenho algo a contar algo a dizer que aos poucos você ira descobrir se atenha a seus planos e aos antigos mistérios da vida, mas o local não impede de formar planos nada ira mudar, tudo pode seguir regras antigas e filosofias esquecidas, não aqui não nessa forma, tudo ira ser diferente aos poucos, algumas coisas são diferentes, ouras seguiram seu curso e muitas das coisas que aconteceram não ira acontecer. - Dizia

Tudo mudou em um instante no tempo outras coisas continuam as mesmas, eu desejo que pudesse ser material. que me encontre fora do sistema solar de Apokolips, ou no espaço tempo, em muitas formas que no espaço escuro e profundo eu não posso ser sentida e nem vista, apenas você pode me ver, vou guiar você ate aquele que guarda a verdade vou guiar você como meu avatar e você deve olhar, e encontre e conte minha historia, somente você deve saber, já que seres tao antigos como o próprio tempo tem a ideia de que eu não existo mais outros se lembram de mim. - Dizia

\- Nestas historias antigas os antigos registros de Apokolips compartilham com Nova Genesis e ate mesmo os Guardiões da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, e antigas bibliotecas perdidas de Krypton eram antigas fortalezas e prédios parcialmente destruídos, porem ainda existem.

\- Cada estrela que se apagar será sua guia a mais brilhante mostrara o local e de la você encontrar o exilado de cristal. – Dizia. – Irei sussurrar e o guiara a te o homem que tem a palavra.

\- Eu aceito, minha senhora, que algumas coisas mudaram outras existem um novo começo.

E assim como um flash caindo pelo abismo acordando em bracos forte em um leito de cama ele se via nu e olhando em direção ao senhor de Apokolips ele se via deitado e com vitalidade uma raiva antiga e sem escrúpulos algo que deveria fazer sozinho se levantou olhando a sua volta e era os aposentos de Darkseid ele sabia deveria sair de Apokolips em alguns dias, segundo o acordo deles, e assim ficar uma semana na Terra, ele deveria ir ganhar sua confiança e conquistar o novo deus, como era seu plano, mas isso não impediria de ser mais inteligente nem menos, furioso ele deveria de alguma maneira enfrentar seus problemas, mesmo ele sendo um submisso na relação, nada impediria de tentar controlar ou manipular, ele sabia que tudo isso era temporário.

\- Não se esqueça de sua roupa... – Ouviu um sussurro um morcego esfumaçado, surgia das sombras alongadas como fumaca espectral ele foi guiado por uma sombra se alongando e projetando como uma mao ela circundava e elevava ele a guiava como sombras conectado por fios distorcido e morcegos que apenas ele pode ver, levando em direção ao imenso guarda roupa e assim percorrendo o caminho que os separava ele deus alguns passos e viu em seu braço o bracelete que tinhas luzes e um pequeno monitor e que brilhava e botões cintilantes ele andou em direção ao guarda-roupa, e o abrindo como uma porta de correr e viu a primeira armadura negra e para sua surpresa o símbolo do morcego, não era nylon e muito menos tecido ele olhava para o tecido fino e resistente, puxando para seus limites esticando e voltando para seu tamanho normal e a colocou com um zíper e assim botas e armadura posterior e varias dobras e botões ele via que era com varias camadas e que se sustentava.

Ele usou uma armadura preta de linhas vermelhas pelas laterais do corpo com o símbolo vermelho do morcego em seu peito que ampliava e mostrava uma capa e apenas uma mascara que cobria seus olhos e as orelhas do morcego levantas como uma tiara que um botão se transformava em um capacete ele olhou e pegou as botas pretas e sem qualquer preocupação correu ate a porta ele sabia que Darkseid não o deixaria sozinho com alguma saída ele pensou, antes que sua raiva ampliasse o senhor de Apokolips adentrava o quarto magnificamente majestoso mãos nas costas observando o homem que instantaneamente ficou em alerta e pernas separadas e afastando dois passos e assim olhando em direção ao senhor de apokolips ele olhava com raiva e tesao aparente onde ele sentia um pouco confuso, em sua direção sendo eu apenas observava o homem olhando como que dono do mundo pelo menos com razão ele era dono do mundo naquele mundo.

Um sorriso em seu rosto pedregoso ele olhava atras dele havia os servos levando um carrinho flutuante metálicos em sua direção com bandejas com tampas fechadas e alimentos e o senhor parou olhando e disse ao se aproximar pegando em seu queixo e levantando e puxando por sua cabeça em sua direção ele ficou parado deixando ser manuseado, e um beijo e assim ele foi abracado e seu cabelo acariciado. – Sedoso. – Disse.

Ele tentou se afastar um pouco. – Ar. – Disse.

E assim se afastando estranhamente olhando ao redor.

\- Ora, ora, você nunca aprende não e mesmo Batman. – Disse para cada passo que dava o homem morcego se afastava dois passos de cada vez, mais longe dele, mais longe possível procurando por uma brecha ele olhava e olhava em sua direção e virando o rosto em todas as janelas e possíveis maneiras de escapar...

\- Voce pensa que pode escapar, já mostrei inúmeras vezes que sou seu mestre que sou senhor de seu corpo que você me pertence... – Dizia majestosamente. – Que você ira governar ao meu lado como meu braço direito, basta apenas descobrir como seus poderes funcionariam quando você for submetido a sansão ômega... – Diz a se aproximando e levantando a mao em sua direção. – Voce não tem direito de escolha, você é meu. – Rosnou a última parte lambendo os lábios, quase rosto a rosto.

Seu ódio cresceu, ele praticamente pensava que ele era usa propriedade. – E assim ele constatou nada de anormal.

E nesse momento descomunal visceral e como uma serpente venenosa que se enrolava em sua vítima a esmagando ele olhou em sua direção abaixou a máscara com as mãos e circulou o bracelete...

Mas naquele momento ele foi pego pelo braço por mãos grossas e grandes virando ele em uma chave de braco empurrado em direção a parede torcendo seu braço amassando seu rosto na parede, a dor de seu braço ele se sentia indefeso e o senhor de apokolips abaixou suas calcas e cuecas e pressionando seu corpo e abrindo suas pernas empinando sua bunda e segurando seu braço atras das costas.

E ele amassou ele na parede e para seu desgosto ele foi penetrado com um dedo rodeando seu buraco, e viu seus bracos presos pelas mãos de Darkseid, ele não sabia mas as calcas do soberano de Apokolips foram abaixadas ouvindo um barulho de farfalhar de roupas o empalou penetrou seu pênis em seu anus despreparado não havia esticado a dor das estocadas misturadas ao prazer de atingir repetidamente sua próstata com cada batida cada empurrão

– Por favor... – Gemeu e suplicou recebendo beijos e lambidas e mordia cada extremidade de seu pescoço e puxando seu rosto e beijando seus lábios e mordendo cada parte de sua clavícula e pescoço, - Isso mesmo. – Rosnou entre as investidas.

– Implore. – Ordenava em cada estocada, ele não machucava como na primeira vez, mas aquele pênis era quente e bulboso na ponta, era incomodo a principio, muito seus gritos e gemidos e resfôlegos.

E ele estava sendo fodido com forca ele gemeu e sentiu para seu desgosto seu pênis ficando duro balacando entre seus corpos prendado na parede, sem ser bombeado pingando sêmen no chao empinando na parede, ele gemeu e comecou a gritar a cada estocada diretamente em sua próstata batida atras de batida estocadas ele sentia os testículos de Darkseid atingindo sua bunda suas bochechas os glóbulos de suas nadegas sendo separadas e sendo estocadas ele foi posicionado e estocadas fundas e poderosas, cada vez mais forte ele segurava diretamente ele o empalou e assim ele gritava e gritava e gemia e ouvia os rosnados de Darkseid a cada estocada seca e poderosas batendo com fúria e anciã ele gemia e rosnava em seu ouvido ele gritava e Darkseid prendeu suas mãos com as suas próprias atras de suas costas, ofegando acima de sua cabeça.

– Implore. – Rosno em meio as investidas, ele segurou em seu ombro empurrando e soltando ele largou suas mãos que tentavam em vao se soltar e sendo estapeado em seus bracos, em meio a engasgos ele gemeu. – Eu não... Eu não vou implorar... – Recebendo nada mais que uma risada rouca e assim segurando em seus ombros e o estocando com mais forca.

E assim gritando. – Ai... Aí... Ai... Oh... Deus... – Chorava de prazer a mistura de dor e prazer o incomodo das penetrações, fodendo com forca, ondas de eletricidade percorriam seu corpo ele sentia as mãos de Darkseid massageando seu pênis duros, ele investia e investia batendo entrando e saindo, entra e sai entra e sai.

E seu próprio pênis que pingava pequenos esguichos na parede e no chao com as pernas abertas e afastadas ele pingava sêmen diretamente no chao por alguns minutos e sem precisar bombear propriamente dito o pênis que ficava duro e a cada investida e cada estocada de seu pênis atingindo sua próstata.

– Por favor... Por favor. – Gemeu e sendo abracado, contornando e beliscado seus mamilos duro s e massageando seu peito beliscando seus mamilos, depois puxando e empurrando ele batia com fúria, levantado sua perna direita ao ar, abracando sua perna por baixo encostado em suas costas, e seu próprio pênis balançava com as investidas de cima abaixo, Darkseid afastava as bochechas de sua bunda para melhor acesso a seu ânus.

E ele o estocava com mais e mais fúria mais e mais velocidade batendo e batendo empurrando e puxando seu corpo segurando em seus ombros e bracos, preso a parede empinando a bunda ele sentia os testículos baterem e baterem em suas a loucura de sensações ele perdia cada vez mais o controle tentando cerrar a mandíbula controlar o que falava mas as investidas as batidas dentro dele o impulsionar das nádegas os testículos que atingiam suas nádegas, enquanto seu pênis atingia um ponto dentro dele que o fazia gemer e ofegar e a gritar cada vez mais alto,

E batendo dentro dele seus gritos altos e agudos seus gemidos e lamentos. com velocidade de dentro e fora ficando apenas a cabeça e algumas vezes ele o retirava por completo e logo depois batendo entrando todo o seu comprimento, e as batidas frenéticas pele contra pele ele sentia as ondas de eletricidade percorrendo cada poro cada parte, luzes cegavam sua visão, de seu corpo as batidas.

Perdeu o controle a palavras sem coesão, qualquer sentido..

– Ai... Ai... Ai... – gemendo e gritando o entra e sai, uma estocada particularmente poderosa e precisa e atingindo sem parar sua próstata e o controle havia perdido, seguido de varias e varias estocadas, furiosas, e entra e sai de seu pênis atingindo diretamente sua próstata.

– Ai... Ai... – Mais uma vez ele o atingia diretamente em sua próstata estimulando cada grito agudo cada gemido. – Ai... Ai... Ai... – Gritava cada vez mais alto rouco e descontrolado.

– Geme para mim. – Ouviu o senhor de Apokolips gritar em seu ouvido sentindo beijos molhados.

Entre lambidas de seu descoco e estocadas com fúria e velocidade crescente, entre ele que começava a chupar e a lamber seu pescoço, deixando marcas. – Ai... Ai... – E ele ordenava, em meio aos golpes dentro e fora. – Diga meu nome. – Ordenou. – E assim alternando entre segurar em seus ombros cintura e quadris e em meio a batidas louca e frenéticas, atingindo sem misericórdia sua próstata, puxando seu pescoço e beijando seus lábios, a dor maçante a loucura a mistura de sensações, a fúria e o descontrole das estocadas, e a dor misturadas ao prazer e vai e vem entra e sai.

\- Darkseid... – Gritou entre as batidas atras de batidas ele estocava sem parar o homem menor, implorando sem qualquer vergonha – Darkseid – Gemeu e gritou - Por favor... Darkseid... – Gemeu entre os tapas.

– Isso mesmo, diga meu nome. - Rosnou o senhor de Apokolips em meio as investidas fodendo com vontade o homem menor.

Os tapas de pele contra pele o pênis era longo e grosso e sua extensão era quente e cheia de veias em seu comprimento ele gemia e gemia o prazer e o gozo iminente.

E ele próprio gritou e gozou esguichando na parede e no chao apertando suas paredes e forçando o homem a entrar com mais dificuldade e ele sentiu o sêmen invadir seu interior escorrendo o sêmen entre seu ânus e descer por suas cochas e pernas e pingar no chão.

E ele gemeu e gemeu e assim sentindo o senhor de apokolips libertar seu braço e diminuir o aperto e enquanto que caia sem forcas no chao ele ofegava estirado no chao caindo de joelhos resfolegando e gemendo ele caiu diretamente na sua própria mistura de sêmen no chao enquanto eu seu próprio buraco escorria o sêmen de Darkseid.

E ele ouvi o senhor ao se virar e observar levantando suas próprias calcas e assim seu pênis longo e grosso sendo guardado, ele se forcou a levantar e a enfrentar o homem que em posição de combate ainda assim puxado em direção ao homem que o braçou e um beijo de fogo lava e brasas ele sentiu fogo e o homem abracando sua bunda e contornando com o dedo sua entrada esticada e molhada com sêmen escorrendo, por vários minutos no principio ele não contribuiu,

Mas depois recebeu e assim se beijaram ate ele ser solto e depois ele puxou seus bracos e assim com uma toalha pendurada acima de um cano passou em seu abdômen pênis e enfiando em seu anus retirando o excesso de sêmen e assim o puxou ele vestiu sua calca puxando e assim ele o levou para a mesa e assim ficou observando enquanto que via o banquete esperando por ele.

E enquanto que o servo que trouxe os alimentos desde o começo havia ficado parado no canto com as bandejas varias bandejas espalhadas em cima de uma mesa, farta de alimentos.

E ele não sabia o que eram apenas eram gostosas e assim enquanto se alimentava ele as destampava, ele observava com rosto vermelho que o servo observou o sexo entre os dois e não pronunciou palavras nenhuma, possivelmente todos em Apokolips sabiam da situação, e com um movimento da cabeça de Darkseid, o servo se retirou, correu sem palavras, ele sentiu seu anus dolorido enquanto sentava na cadeira do canto e começava a se alimentar e logo que terminou foi puxado da mesa em direção ao corredor andando pelo mesmo sendo segurado e guiado por um amplo corredor...

Ele era levado pelo corredor ele não estava nada mais do que contente ele realmente não iria dar uma boa foda e assim ele gemia

As varias torres e masmorras onde Batman outrora foi submetido a tortura e muitos outros são torturados dia após dia, seus gritos e lamentos ouvidos acima das nuvens espessas e das ondas elétricas que desferiam em seus corpos.

As torres ainda eram longas e pontiagudas eram vasta e amplas suas celas divididas e protegidas por campos de forca e com proteções implantados nos corpos de seus prisioneiros e essas torres que cobriam o ceu de fumaca gritos e lamentos, suas câmaras, celas separadas onde eram aprisionados tanto os humanos das varias terras e vários superman de outros mundos que não sobreviveram a clonagem e experiências em seus corpos e lavagem cerebral em suas mentes, e quanto aos seres capturados de outros mundos e planetas que aos poucos eram submetidos as torturas e mutações controladas, na criação de monstros exilados e esquecidos de lendas antigas.

Em sua maioria eram de varias dimensões e também aqueles que não eram mortos quando Darkseid invadia seus mundos e Apokolips engolia seus planetas, dos prédios de testes e procedimentos científicos onde ficavam vários objetos e armas destinados a torturas e toxinas e aparelhos destinados a experimentos e a testes clínicos e de mutação de células, sondas e tubos de ensaio contendo embriões e células destruídas, entre muitas das formas que usavam para acarretar mutações e forcados a se submeter ao controle de Darkseid, e era os mesmos de sempre misturavam as celas de prisioneiros e os centros de pesquisas ela era, alguns antes de serem subjugados ainda em sua forma bestial e cruas e antes de sofrerem nada mais que lavagem cerebral eram criaturas selvagens e descontroladas e muitas destas criaturas, clones mal fadados de superman eles não tinham consciência e muitos eram descontrolados e afinal eram submetidos e cirurgias onde implantadas controles em seu cérebro para servir exclusivamente a Darkseid...

Na arena de Darkseid onde as fúrias e alguns guerreiros lutavam eram os gladiadores lutavam ate a morte ou quando alguem cai sem forcas, para total entretenimento de Darkseid e vários nobres e aliados de Darkseid, e entre eles ao seu lado estava Daasad que fungava e observava todos ao redor e assim ele via do outro lado da arena Kalibak que por sua vez se encontrava com uma laca e em uma mao e uma foice que ficava no lugar de sua mao decepada, ele observava o homem entrar que no total o cheiro de sexo se desprendia de seu corpo e haviam fúrias guerreiras de Darkseid e vários outros soldados ao redor observando enquanto que Darkseid o puxava...

Darkseid tomou seu braço e comecou a digitar em seu bracelete onde ele digitava e depois foi empurrado em direção a arena e assim dado em sua mao apenas um báculo com a outra metade de uma foice longa e curva, e um escudo e assim ele se dirigiu a Kalibac este não parecia nenhum pouco feliz.

E então Bruce sabia que cela era essa ele sabia onde estava sendo levado e sendo subjugado por Darkseid o cheiro de sexo que ele soltava e que ainda estava impregnado a seu corpo, ele foi colocado na entrada do da arena, ele entrou empurrado por Darkseid e assim ele olhava a sua volta

Kalibac com o toco no lugar da mao se aproximava do humano de longe Batman ele se sentia contente.

Um bastao longo com uma ponta afiada quase na porta quando uma enorme estrondo e uma rajada vermelha o atingia foi ouvido segundos antes que pudesse entrar jogado como forca de impacto junto ao senhor de apokolips antes de se desviar novamente mais uma cratera seguida quando o filho de Darkseid jogou uma raio de sua lanca ele se desviou dando uma cambalhota onde segundos antes uma cratera fumegante se formava.

\- Eu acho que você não esta nenhum pouco feliz, meu macaco. – Rosnou Batman, ele olhou em direção a Kalibak ele desviou de uma segunda rajada desferida da lanca de raios ou o que quer que fosse.

Cada um correu ao seu encontro enquanto que Kalibak desferia rajadas atras de rajadas e com um soco desferido de cada um deles em um movimento eles atingiam não seus rostos, mas seu escudo, respectivamente então ele chutou seu saco e sem esperar apenas ouvindo um uivo ele pulou para tras com uma cambalhota de varias vezes e então ele sentiu uma rajada passar rapando sua orelha e quando Kalibac correu em sua direção ele sabia que mesmo naquele momento se ele conseguisse pelo menos uma vez seria bom, então quanto se aproximasse ele batendo com tudo socando o chao levantando poeira e uma onda de impacto ele levantou varia sondas como o chao fosse ondas e derrubou Kalibak que também voou e pulou metros antes se levantando apenas segundos antes ele comecou a correr em sua direção e disse com um sorriso simiesco e rio em sua direção dizendo.

\- A rameira de meu pai aprendeu novos truques, não e mesmo. – Disse. – Vadia. – Disse pulando e correndo em sua direção.

\- Sabe. – Disse Batman. – Já esta na hora de me chamar de papai. – Riu ele em sua direção.

\- Va para o inferno, seu homenzinho nojento. – Ele recebeu um rosnado e então ele correu em sua direção o primeiro soco ele desviou porem Kalibak pegou em seu cabelo e puxou com vários socos e tapas sucessivos antes de jogar no chao.

\- Prostituta. – Dizia Kalibak. – A concubina de meu pai esta agora fedendo a sexo. – Dizia com um olhar e então investindo correndo em sua direção.

\- Respeito filhote de macaco. – Disse com cinismo. – Isso é algo que adultos fazem com frequência. – Disse. – E criança como você nunca viram fazer, nem o fizeram até hoje. – Disse. – É por isso que você tem raiva, falta de sexo. – Riu com satisfação. – Quando o símio perdeu o controle.

Então com fúria animal Kalibzk investiu em sua direccao.

E ele não e uma prostituta ele olhos em sua direção e correu em sua direção ele o socou varias vezes, batendo em seu rosto com o escudo desviando dos golpes descontrolados de Kalibak. – E assim ele falou desviando dos golpes. – O macaco quer banana. – Riu ele batendo no braço de Kalibak com o bastao, e assim empurrando ele com um chute.

E ele rosnou e correu em sua direção. E ele socou e Batman desviou de de um lado ao outro sem dar tempo de se defende um mais poderoso que o outro de um lado ao outros segurando seu braço e então quando ele tentou se soltar socando seu estomago fazendo o cavaleiro das trevas ofegar ele levantou e chutou novamente Kalibak esse inesperadamente segurou sua perna e deu e empurrou no chao quando iria pisar em cima dele ele rolou e com as apernas jogou no chão.

E assim deu tapas em sua bunda ao se virar infurencendo mais Kalibak. e quando iria dar uma chave de pernas ele foi puxado novamente e se levantou e abaixou com violência torcendo o seu corpo e desferindo uma mordida em sua perna, e mordendo seu calcanhar ele foi puxado pelos cabelos e segurou sua boca tampando ele tentando esmagar seus lábios e boca com as mãos, quando ele mordeu suas mãos e o fez puxar em meio a um bofetão ele havia arrancado pedaços,, espirrava sangue de seus lábios com um rugido saiam o que parecia uma energia luminosa ele usou o bracelete e ele o transformou num imenso cajado, e desferindo um golpe de energia, dado e ele e usou como um canhao de impacto, atingindo ele em coloração vermelha como alva incandescente e uma rajada de energia de sua boca da arma e assim jogando ao alto.

Como uma onda de impacto, e uma parede atras de parede um enorme buraco atras de buraco formando uma fila de espaços sem chao e prédios e Kalibak constatou tardiamente, ele havia sido jogado como um a um e voando para longe e torcendo o rosto viu para seu horror quem também havia sido jogando bem em cima dele era seu pai todo poderoso o senhor de Apokoilps.

Ele também amassado como um pastel de feira pisoteado estava Daasad que segundos depois se levantou e disse.

\- Ele venceu, meu senhor. – Disse Dassad.

\- Tenho total, ciência disso Daasad. – e enquanto que um mero serviçal achatado entre restos de comida e pecas de metal achatada parecia algo que os impulsionava atravessando inúmeras paredes e mais paredes prédios que sucumbiam ao chao e instáveis e fumaca de destroços com uma imensa velocidade ate que caia no chao entre prédios instáveis ele olhava para seu pai este com um sorriso e um filete de sangue em seus lábios e nariz, mas sem nenhum arranhão levantando dignamente olhando inteiro e ignorando o resto de gente o defunto amassado de prédios que foram pegos no impacto, pelo que parecia pego pelo fogo cruzado que seria o cavaleiro das trevas.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Esse e meu garoto, meu futuro soldado e braço direito. – Disse e pela primeira vez olhando para Kalibac que atordoado via centenas de quilômetros longe do castelo de Darkseid, prédios destruindo desabando com a forca do impacto e restos e destroços a sua volta em uma linha reta onde haviam moveis e pedaços destruídos.

\- Isso e o que eu espero de começo. – Disse e virando perguntou com altivez. – E isso que você recebe por chamar Batman de rameira, meu filho. – Disse olhando em sua direção.

\- Vingança – Disse.

\- E acha que pode? – perguntou o senhor de Apokolips. – Sabia que isso foi apenas um soco da arma que apenas ele pode usar? – Disse com um sorriso. – Que homem... – Disse Darkseid.

\- Não sei mais. – Disse abaixando a cabeça...

Vários quilômetros dali em uma sala destruída com vibrações instáveis e um homem resfolegando sua respiração instável ele olhava com olhos azuis iguais a uma safira e uma aura escura a sua volta morcegos, que se projetavam das sombras e uma aura a sua volta a sombra se alongava como que abracava seu corpo.

\- Foda... – Rosnou.

E assim momentos depois Darkseid retornou e disse. – Quem quiser se qualificar numa luta com Batman ponha- se a frente. E lutem. – Podem ir ao mesmo tempo se preferir. – Disse ele. – Se vencerem. – Disse. – Podem tratar ele como a rameira que dizem ser. – Mas se ele vencer nenhum de você ou qualquer um que esteja neste planeta ira tocar nele ira se ajoelhar e se prostrar daqui em diante. – Dizia. – E o tratara com respeito. – Disse. – E vale tudo. – Disse. - De ambos os lados. – E assim que comece.

E assim Kalibak se habilitou ao cargo.

E assim não foram apenas dois ou tres foram vários.

Eram mais de quinze lutadores ao mesmo tempo.

E ele lutou e lutou e assim chutes pontapés mordidas empurrões um salto mortal e chutes consecutivos em direção a todos ao redor usando o cajado com base d equilíbrio e desferindo golpes para cada um deles.

\- Corra... – Rugia a sombra.

Porem ele correu, instantes depois ele se encontrava cercado por Furias e parademonios, lutando com criaturas e soldados, ele se viu cercado quanto pulou para tras e chutava outros de seus oponentes que vinham como uma colmeia.

E assim ele o fez ele olhava a sua volta projetando como uma onda de impacto um soco fazia voar a sua volta correu pelos corredores destruídos ele corria a direita esquerda impulsionando ondas de impacto com vibrações que faziam voar todos os parademonios que surgiam ao redor e seu inúmeros oponentes que para ele abriu a casa a puta, e que todos ali antes de serem nocauteado com socos e serem jogados com pisada e ondas de impacto do cajado, e cortado em meio a isso tudo, a sua volta ondas de forca destruíam paredes e assim corria desabalado a sua volta ele olhava ao longe via uma nave cargueiro e vários tubos de explosão ele tinha que pegar um deles ou uma nave de preferência algo que o pudesse pensar.

E assim ele pegou uma nave um metro de Hebi ali estacionado e jogou em cima de vários oponentes sem misericodia.

E viu Hebi que estava próximo a uma nave com o hangar e logo avistando o homem morcego próximo dos portões abertos que empunhando uma arma de prótons e segurando em outra com uma lanca eletrônica projetava uma onde eletricidade e desviando esquerda direita virando dando cambalhotas em meio a golpes de seus oponentes, de a esquerda pulando desviando de canhoes e revidando, ele chegava ate o homem e o socou não tao forte como antes com as mãos o jogou ao chao antes de levantar ele o pegou pelo colarinho e o elevou...

\- Por que você me atacou – Rosnou em sua direção elevando ele ao ar prendendo pelo seu colarinho.

Você não é um dos oponentes? - Perguntou

\- Não. -Rosnou. – Sou um dos seus médicos, seu idiota. Ele se aproximou de seu rosto e sussurrou – Se precisa fugir, irei levar você embora, se e isso que deseja, eu mesmo não pretendo ficar. – Dizia – E use aquela nave logo atras. – Disse. – E de kalibak. – Disse.

\- Eu não pretendo fugir. – Disse ele. – Estou raiva. – Disse. – E bom saber que aquela nave é de Kalibak.

\- Ele olhava e olhava sua volta parademonios voavam em sua direção mesmo ele com seus novos poderes não poderia enfrentar e afastar novamente Darkseid, que não tardaria em voltar para uma boa luta ele teria que ir embora do hangar, e Hebi era uma única solução mesmo que não confiasse nele, mas ele deveria usar seu conhecimento e raciocinando na hora ele sabia que se fugisse ele seria perseguido e demoraria horas para poder andar sozinho por Apokolips, ele não tinha controle por seus poderes não sabia usar e acabaria gerando problemas, ele teria que ganhar a confiança de Darkseid como estava fazendo...

E lutar contra aqueles bastardos.

E assim surgia em sua direção Kalibak e com a onda de impacto usando como um estilingue ele arremessou em direção a o seu símio predileto.

Causando assim uma destruição ao redor.

Com uma onda de impacto projetando um soco ao chao enquanto segurava com a outra o homem o jogou ao lato e assim a onda formando uma onda visceral varrendo como vento a sua volta e espatifando parademonios e outros combatentes jogando eles longe.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas pelo visto tenho outros assuntos. – Disse rouco, soltando o homem e correndo pelo hangar em outra direção.

Ele então se viu entre vários parademonio e correu em direção a uma rampa e desceu dela olhando em direção a varias naves ele se preparou em formação de combate, ele corria por várias direções e desviando de rajadas e chutando e mordendo esperando ele até que não sobre ninguém para enfrentar, e outros parademonios derrubando alguns soldados ao redor formando um circulo e quando esbarrou em algo duro e caiu para tras e uma corda que foi jogada em sua direção ele puxou com os punhos fazendo uma fúria ser jogada em sua direção e com um poderoso soco nocauteando a mulher desfalecida a chao, ele antes que pudesse se recompor ele olhou soldados e fúrias quando Darkseid surgia entre soldados e fúrias ele olhou em direção a nave atras dele e varias situações diferentes ele olhou em direção

Darkseid sorriu e disse em sua direção.

\- O que vai ser Batman. – Disse em tom de aviso com vários parademonios e soldados ao redor cujas mãos se encontravam seus bracos dobradas atras das costas observando a acao e decisão do homem morcego. – Acha que pode fugir de mim, qual seria a sua decisão, escolha a certa para não se arrepender.

\- Se escolher a certa ira ganhar uma recompensa, se não ira ter minha ira. – Disse o senhor de apokolips.

Seu olhar cruzou a enorme nave que não parecia a decisão certa ou um arrependimento, foi a ideia de ganhar a confiança de Darkseid e manter ele ocupado.

Ele desceu a rampa lenta obstinadamente, se dirigiu em linha reta ate ficar no meio entre duas naves e com a onda de impacto arremessou uma nave de cor roxa e assim acertando ao ar alguns outros parademonios e umas quatro fúrias a jogando para longe, e o senhor de Apokolips observando ainda rodeado de soldados, e olhou em seus olhos medindo suas ações.

E assim depois que a poeira baixou haviam pedaços de naves destruídos e vários combatentes desfalecidos entre eles fúrias e todos que se submeteram a caça a puta.

\- Alguem mais tem alguma objeção? – Perguntou Darkseid ao redor. – E assim cabeças foram mexidas e gestos feitos e gemidos de rendição.

\- Alguem mais vai se opor. – Perguntou Darkseid.

E assim ele ouviu um aplauso virando para Darkseid, ele aplaudia seguida de alguns outros que tinham medo de se aproximar e assim seguidos por todos ali desde aquele momentos todos aplaudiram e gritavam ali estava lobo da Estepe e Dassad e assim as fúrias, ele viu Vovó Bondade de Braços cruzados.

E assim em meio aos aplausos ele ouviu um ofego, e assim ele e quando ele surpreendeu a todos, em meio a gritos de saldacao.

\- Batman... Batman. – E assim ele ouvia uma ovação e assim ele ando em direção a Darkseid, e se ajoelhou ainda olhando em seus olhos, não se rebaixando completamente.

Quando sentiu Darkseid movimentar suas mãos e então ele tocou sua cabeça acariciando seus cabelos e tocando seu queixou e disse com um sorriso, e observando a protuberância em suas calcas dura e empinada ele temeu a situação porem ele gemeu nas mãos de Darkseid;

\- Levante Batman, você sera recompensado. – Disse esperando o homem morcego levantar e assim ele o fez o soberano de Apokolips o pegou pela cintura e o beijou na frente de todos os soldados e disse.

\- Porra... como... – Gemeu entre engasgos e resfôlegos. –

\- Voce ira me recompensa como? – Perguntou.

\- Vou mostrar a todos que você é meu e apenas eu posso tocar em você. – Disse.

E assim se virou e disse segurando sua mao ao alto e falando para todos que pudessem ouvir.

\- Este é meu homem, apenas meu, e ninguém toca nele. – Dizia. – Ele é uma fera como puderam constatar. – Dizia. – E meu consorte. – Disse. – A partir de hoje, ele não poderá ser insultado e nem superestimado. – Dizia.

E assim ouve uma outra ovação de aplausos e murmúrios, e até mesmo Vovó Bondade aplaudiu, ele disse.

\- Não interessa que façamos sexo, eu não me arrependo e é belo. – Disse.

Depois de um momento ele ainda vermelho perguntou.

\- Como sabia que eu estava no hangar? - sem terminar uma gargalhada foi ouvida Darkseid gargalhou e gargalhou uma risada sinistra e dominadora e de superioridade e tesao incontido.

\- Voce pensa que eu não tenho meios de seguir você. – Disse ao fim da risada. – Voce pensa que eu não saberei qualquer passo que você der. – Dizia voando lentamente ao alto com o homem em seus bracos e a cada palavra que pronuncia pontuava e lenta e perigosamente ele amaciava seu corpo.

\- Voce não escapara de mim, não estará onde eu não quiser e não vai fugir para lugar nenhum a não ser que eu o acompanhe.

\- Você me pertence. – Rosnou. – Eu não permitirei que meu companheiro de armas e consorte, venha para lugares como esse sem minha permissão. – Pontuava cada palavra. - E uma vergonha alguém como você fugir de mim ou lutar longe de mim, e eu não poder ir atras eu tenho seu sinalizador e meios de encontrar você, mas você ainda assim tomou a decisão certa. – Disse lambendo seus lábios.

\- Tudo que aconteceu aqui. – Disse. – É porque eu deixei. – Disse.

\- Eu queria ver você lutar. – Disse.

\- Queria ver você subjugar seus oponentes. – Dizia.

\- Filho da puta... – Rosnou em um sussurro rouco, Batman olhou em direção ao bracelete que controlava seus poderes aquilo não podia ser.

E assim ao retornar ao chao ao redor de vários soldados, fúrias e vovó bondade.

Ele se soltou e correu alguns metros desabalado e rancoroso, pensando que mesmo que tomasse a decisão de ficar ainda assim ele sentia raiva de Darkseid rancor, e uma imensa vontade de socar o soberano de Apokolips.

\- Voce me tornou um monstro, uma de suas aberrações. – Rosnou, virando-se dizendo com fúria.

\- Eu posso não ir embora agora, mas não vou me entregar fácil para você. – Rosnou. – Terá que me subjugar Darkseid, eu irei matar você se tiver uma oportunidade. – Eu não vou me entregar fácil. – Disse

\- E o que vamos, ver, você jamais ira me vencer e eu tomarei seu corpo com venho fazendo desde que o trouxe aqui. – Rio com fúria. – Prepare se para ser tomado por mim e ter meu cheiro dentro de você, você e meu e tomarei quando eu quiser. – Disse com superioridade.

\- FILHO DA PUTA. – E em posição de combate correu em sua direção preparado para desferir um soco e o mesmo fez o senhor de apokolips.

E como que grande velocidade percorrendo a distancia entre eles em meros segundos como u borrão roxo e preto cada um deles se socaram, cada punho em seus respectivos rostos, com o punho e o estapeou segurando em seu braço esquerdo e gritando. – PENSA QUE NÃO TOMAREI VOCE NA FRENTE DE MEUS SOLDADOS, MEUS SUDITOS. – Em uma risada maligna. - PENSA QUE PODE FUGIR DE MIM, PENSA QUE NÃO SABEREI ONDE PODERA ESTAR, NÃO. – e assim socando seu rosto de um lado ao ouro varias bofetadas enquanto que Batman tentava se soltar de suas mãos e evitar os socos e bofetadas. – Disse – EU SEI SEUS PLANOS, BATMAN. – E assim ele o socou em respostas ele deu uma cabeçada, porem ele foi estapeado e um soco em seu estomago - NÃO PODERA SE ESCONDEM NEM MESMO NOS CONFINS DO UNIVERSO, NO FIM DOS MUNDOS. – Varios tapas com os parademonios e as amas Darkseid esbofeteava seu rosto e jogando seu rosto da direita com a esquerda de um lado ao outro – EU IREI CACAR VOCE DESTRUIREI MUNDO APÓS MUNDOS E MATAREI AQUELES QUE SE OPUSEREM EM MEU CAMINHO EM SUA BUSCA. – Rosnou. – VOCE ME PERTENCE. – Rugiu - EU SOU SEU DONO. - e assim ele o tocou puxou violentamente seu rosto ensanguentado e que se curava instantes depois e o beijou um beijo violento e bruto sem pedir permissão ele não reagiu a principio invadindo sua boca com a língua ele não parou mordia seus lábios e enfiava a língua em sua boca, mas o cavaleiro das trevas o parou sem resposta mas o cavaleiro das trevas se enfureceu e logo munido de raiva e rancor ele gritou ao mesmo tempo que empurrava Darkseid e com um soco poderoso o suficiente para jogar em direção a um bando de parademonios e destruindo uma parede de concreto, e uma plataforma distantes, Darkseid por sua vez se recompôs voou em sua direção puxou por seu cabelo e o estapeou e com um chute em seu estomago e puxando por seu cabelo rodando ao ar o jogou e uma enorme aglomeração de naves evitando a nave de Hebi, a sua horda de parademonios ele gritou em meio ao soco com uma forca de impacto como que derrubasse pinos de boliche.

-VOCE E MINHA PUTA. VOCE ME PERTENCE – Rosnou quando o jogou longe. – MINHA VADIA E MINHA BONECA FODA

Ele gemeu as palavras o enfureceram ele rosnou e pulou correndo em sua direção - EU NÃO PERTENCO A NINGUEM, NÃO SOU UM BRINQUEDO E NÃO SOU UMA BONECA DE PANO QUE PODE SER CHUTADO MUITO MENOS UM CACHORRO VADIO QUE PODE SER TRATADO DE QUALQUER JEITO. – Ele gemeu em meio a um soco desferido no rosto de Darkseid que o socou de igual intensidade jogando novamente longe que voava em sua direção socos e forca de impacto como onda de vibração ao redor.

E assim ele voou em direção a Darkseid gritou com fúria como sego pela raiva e disse. – NÃO PENSE QUE PODE ME TRATAR DE QUALQUER JEITO. – E assim o socou e empurrou um chute em sua virilha um uma batida de testas em sua cabeça enquanto que momentaneamente aturdido Darkseid não reagiu a principio ele levou um pontapé em um chute seguido em seu estomago virilha e quando uma voadora em seu cabeça ele pegou o pe do cavaleiro das trevas e o jogou mais uma vez os parademonios foram novamente espalhando em vários pontos daquele local e voando em sua direção e para sua raiva Darkseid sorria e um sorriso ele enfureceu mais cada um voou ao encontro como borrões em um encontro um estrondo de impacto formando uma explosão de impacto ao redor de um ponto ao outro prontos para socar um soco com bracos esticados Batman socava na bochecha esquerda de Darkseid virando o rosto enquanto que o senhor de Apokolips.

O socava com a mãos direita na bochecha esquerda cada um liberando filetes de sangue e rosnados levantando seu joelho instantes depois e batendo na cabeça de Darkseid este não se preocupando e socando seu abdômen ele foram jogados resfolegantes sangue escorria de seus lábios cortados ele rugiu e engasgou Darkseid agarrou seu capacetes e o arrancou e liberando sua cabeça.

Puxando por seus cabelos que agora soltou no espaço presos por suas mãos como uma corda e rodando vários segundo e assim jogando ele foi de encontro a um enorme rochedo longe do local, ele usava o cajado, voando varios pedaço de rocha longe dos local, com pedacos dispersos com o impacto com seus contornos como se esperasse por faltas de ar ele ofegou e seus olhos enchidos de fúria.

Eram consumidos por chamas vermelhas e assim quando viu Darkseid em sua direção rugiu e de la surgia magma chamas incandescentes atingiam em cheio desferido do cajado,e e assim o senhor de Apokolips ficava no campo de tiro levando todo o dano e a energia e assim aos poucos socava e empurrava a energia dispersando ao redor e cada vez mais se aproximando e que não surtiam efeito e assim ele foi prensado por DArkseid que vários movimentos fortes e rítmicos o esmurrou socando de segundo em segundo no estomago a ponto e de destruir a rocha, dando bastonadas nele o cajado ele usava uma ponta para bater e jogar longe.

E indo de encontro a outa jogando seu corpo onde foi prensado ele torceu sua mao ao alto e tentou torcer e a quebrar, mas Batman empurrou o homem mas não surtia efeito levantando a perna atingiu a virilha com toda a forca que conseguiu e nesse instante suas respirações formaram ofegose vapores unidas rasas rápidas momentos de paralisação em meio a torcer de seu braço ele olhou nos olhos de Darkseid.

Ele em chamas e lava surgiam do seu cajado, e chamas negras um grito poderoso e impactando em sua direção mas seus lábios nesse momento foram tomado por DArkseid este engoliu o magma e o cosmos a sua volta brilhou as rochas se movimentaram e em impacto a sua volta ele engoliu as chamas como se fosse agua ou saliva entrando em sua boca e o beijando ele o tomou em seus bracos prensando na rocha espacial que havia caído a milênios na formação do planeta.

Ele prendeu ele com seus olhos a forma ômega ele usou os raios onde prendeu seus bracos afastados de seu corpo ao lado dele espalhado ele mas se debatia e rosnou em sua direção liberando umas de suas mãos e esbofeteando seu rosto e assim recebendo um tapas em seu rosto virando ao outro o beijou sem pedir permissão tomando e lambendo ele a com as mãos seus beijo longo sem explicação suas respirações descompassadas seus ofegos e gemidos mordendo seus lábios e entrando com sua língua em sua boca passando por cada parte de seu ceu de boca uma luta de vontades.

Eles lutaram por dominância e brigaram com fúria ele rugiu em meio ao beijo e gemeu seguidos de rosnados e com as mãos sem retirar de sua caverna quente amassando seu rosto e logo ele arrancou as roupas de seu corpo a armadura não eram nada mais que trapos em suas mãos, as rasgando em pedaços que flutuavam caindo ao chao como nada mais que fiapos, ele gemeu entre seus lábios e forcou suas pernas abertas, não sem o cavaleiro das trevas se contorcer e a lutar tentando chutar mas o senhor de Apokolips.

\- Voce e minha vagabunda, minha prostituta particular. – Rosnou em seu ofego acariciando suas cochas e massageando seu corpo com forca e violência desmedida descendo por cada parte apertando com forca e sentindo os empurrões de suas pernas ele se debatendo tentando se soltar, mas já era tarde e ele era mais poderoso e assim com mãos fortes e violentas.

E um poderoso tapa e com mãos poderosas afastando com violência suas pernas e as levantando se colocando no meio de suas pernas e dobrando seu corpo e assim ele chupou seu pescoço seguindo por sua clavícula e mordendo a juncao entre o pescoço e o ombro. – Filho da puta. – Rosnou Batman com raiva.

Mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha e abaixando sua calca revelando seu pênis duro grosso e largo pingando semen ele o penetrou a seco sem preparação era um sexo de raiva e possessão, penetrou em uma estocada funda e profunda enterrando todo o seu pênis em seu canal, seguido de um rugido animalesco e gritos do cavaleiro das trevas não estando preparado e apertado ele sentia a dureza as veias entrando e entrando passando por todos os seus anéis e rugindo com vontade ate que entrando e passando por todos os seus anéis ele rosnou enterrado dentro dele segurando na parte interna de suas cochas as levantando e espalhando ele prensado entre seus corpos ele se viu batendo os testículos em sua bunda e assim soltando suas pernas ele viu que o pênis do homem morcego parecia meio ereto.

Ele comecou a bombear seu pênis e apertando com violência a forca bruta as estocada fortes e fundas enterrando ao máximo e empurrando suas estocadas e seus gritos unidos de lábios e ofegos de cada estocada seus gritos e gemidos transformados em lamentos e gemidos de cada empurrão atingindo um ponto onde o fazia ofegar seus gritos abafado por seus lábios e o fato de que era visto sendo fodido por todos que estivesse ao redor todos os parademonios as fúrias vovó bondade e Kalibak viam a sena de sexo, seu sexo violento e animalesco seus golpes certeiro entrando e saindo seus gritos eram roucos altos e escandalosos, sua estocadas e tapas de pele contra pele seus gritos e lamentos seus chupoes seus corpos em movimentos, batendo e batendo empurrando e estocando.

\- Fale que você e minha prostituta. – Rosnou entre estocadas e rosnados. - Fale que você me pertence. – E assim empurrava com violência e estocava fundo forte e profundo – Que você e meu, você e todo meu. – e assim o beijou em meio a penetração violenta. – Fale que você me ama. – Ordenou. – Diga para todos que você gosta de meu pau. – Rosnou mais golpes, dentro e fora – Diga para ele que você é todo meu. – Ordenou.

\- NÃO... NÃO... NUNCA... – gritou esganiçado entre o estimulo violento de sua próstata abusada batendo sem misericórdia e estocando sem pesar. – FILHO DA PUTA. – Chorou entre lagrimas dor medo vergonha e prazer. – Era uma cacofonia de sons gritos e gemidos uma miríade de sensações a dor da penetração o orgasmo iminente a sensação de penetração o estimulo de seu pênis ondas de eletricidade que percorriam seu corpo.

Seus olhos abertos e sua boca soltando grito oval formando um os lábios vermelhos e inchados, sendo tomando pelos lábios de Darkseid.

Seus gritos e lamentos e mais gritos e nesse momento darkseid via balançando um objeto a joia circular que balançava em seu pescoço empurrando e puxando segurando com violência subindo por seus quadris eu pênis puro prensado entre seus corpos e balançando e pingando sêmen, seus gritos estridentes e tapas de pele contra pele os tapas de corpos o barulho de sucção molhada os empurrões.

\- Por favo... por favor... – implorava em meio as batidas que eram violentas e avassaladoras e as batidas firmes seus golpes certeiros e o estímulos onde ele gritou particularmente alto e estridente o golpe certeiro na próstata onde o fez ofegar a gritar mais e mais balançando as marcas rochas que formavam em seu corpo suas cochas e pênis estimulado seus quadris apertado com forma de círculos dos dedos.

\- Diga. – Ele rosnou em meio as estocadas batendo e batendo atingindo o mesmo ponto onde o fazia ofegar e a gemer a gritar e resfolegar...

\- Não... - Chorou e lamentou, em meio a batidas estímulos e empurrões puxando e empurrando ele gritava ofegava e estocadas estimulando sua próstata sem misericórdia com rosnados batendo e batendo tao fundo tao longo atingindo sem misericórdia sua próstata.

Seus gritos altos estridentes e seu coração descompassado ele gritava e gritava sua próstata estimulada batendo e batendo atingindo o mesmo ponto onde o fazia ver estrelas seus olhos se revertendo nas orbitas as luzes que o segava as ondas de eletricidade que percorria seu corpo que ondas de luz que o fazia ofegar.

Batimentos cardíacos acelerados os espasmos de seu corpo engasgando e resfolegando e assim em meio as seus gritos ele gemeu e gemeu virando a cabeça de um lado ao outro balançando e balançando ele gritando cada vez mais, em meio a seu orgasmo iminente ele gemeu e DArkseid apertou seu pênis com forca e assim estocando seu anus entrando por suas paredes internas passando por cada anel de músculos sentindo suas veias e saliências ele sentia seu orgasmo próximo e impossibilitado de vir seus gritos desavergonhado seus lamentos e assim tendo o pênis espremido ele gritou e chorou enquanto que era estocado e ouviu em alto e bom som o senhor de apokolips dizer.

\- Diga que me pertence. – Em meio ao movimento de quadris flexionando os quadris impulsionando sua pélvis enfiando seu pênis entre suas pernas por completo e o retirando. – Diga que e meu. - Entrando e saindo ele entrava e sala bate e volta tapas de pele contra pele batendo seus testículos em sua bunda amassando cada uma delas entrava saia sem para sem misericórdia enquanto que o fodia com forca e violência - diga que e meu... – E assim ele rugia e rugia e enfiava entrando e saindo estocando e batendo. – FALE. – Rosnou.

Seus testículos doíam seu pênis estava pronto para explodir duro preso nas mãos de Darkseid ele gemia e resfolegava lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos e seus testículos apertados e doíam ele estava espremendo seu pênis duro e inchado prestes a ejacular e seu orgasmo iminente, batendo freneticamente sem descanso diretamente em sua próstata estimulada sem misericórdia.

– Por favor... por favor... Não. – Gemia suplicava esganiçado, enquanto que o senhor de apokolips não tinha misericórdia batia sem parar sem descanso no mesmo ângulo que o fazia gemer ofegar e a gritar sem vergonha tao alto que não sabia como. – FALE. – Gritou em meio a uma estocada brutal e profunda sem misericórdia e poderosa empurrando a atingindo toda a sua extensão respirava no espaço apertado num momento em que sua respiração era uma suplica ele lutava por gemidos e ofegos e resfolegando por cada batida, e nem como estava vivo e logo constatou que mesmo com os poderes alpha ainda não poderia lutar ainda não poderia vencer não totalmente, mas aquele momento se contorcendo gritando e gemendo batendo o pênis duro e grosso entrando e saindo atingindo um ponto onde o fazia ver estrelas, seus corpos em movimentos tapa de pele contra pele – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM... – OH SIM... – O cheiro de suor e sexo misturados gritos e ganidos e gemidos ele sucumbiu e assim gritou em meio as batidas e estocada onde o seu pênis

– Fale alto... Fale. – Ordenou o senhor de apokolips em seus lábios grudados. – Fale para todos ouvirem, quero que todos saibam. – em meio as estocada ele rugia em seu ouvido chupando e lambendo seu pescoço e descendo por seus mamilos primeiro o direito depois o esquerdo, seu corpo apalpando cada parte que poderia tocar empurrando onde segurava em seus quadris, com crescente violência sexo sêmen orgasmo e sangue ele sentia seu interior rasgado e aberto ele sentia seus testículos doerem e luzes segavam sua visão ondas de calor e e eletricidade percorrerem cada poro cada parte de seu corpo. – SOU SUA PUTA SOU SUA VADIA EU PERTENCO A VOCE. - Foi quando ele bombeava e estocava e assim recomeçado a bombear na mesma velocidade das batidas e batendo e batendo o seu grito a tao alto tao agudo ta necessitado que as estrelas cegavam sua visão sentindo o sêmen escorrer de seu pênis com esguichos tao poderosos que doíam seus testículos se esvaziarem. – E assim ele falou. – Continue. – E assim em meio as estocadas ele disse.


	22. Chapter 22

\- EU AMO VOCE. – Disse. – SOU SUA BONECA FODA. – Gritava. – EU AMO VOCE. – E assim ele continuava a gritar em alto e bom som que dizia em meio as batidas dentro e fora.

E o pênis mole nas mãos de DArkseid e a inconsciência o pegando instantes depois o pênis batendo em seu interior as estocadas fundas e poderosas e ondas vindo com a consciência veio de volta ele gritou e gritou em meio ao orgasmo ejaculando entre suas barrigas pegajosos sujo e molhado com barulho alto de sucção, e então o rugido de DArkeseid ele rugia e enchia seu interior se esvaziando dentro dele escorrendo por toda a parte ele gemeu e Darkseid o senhor de seu corpo o soltou soltou ele caindo mole abracado no deus que ainda estava enterrado se esvaziando em sue interior acariciando seu corpo vários momentos e sentindo cada parte sua desossada e fraca ele gemeu e gemeu lagrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.

E assim ele continuava a estocar a bater dentro e fora, atingindo sua próstata, e assim ele estava todo esticado espalhado enquanto que Darkseid o chupava mordia esfregava seus corpos e o mordia e bombeava seu pênis em meio a golpes certeiros e ele se abaixava e chupava seus mamilos rasgando sua roupa de batalha e comendo ele de todas as maneiras, e assim ele esfrega seus corpos e na frene de todos e assim ele gemia e gritava e logo ele sentia com um puxão Darkseid puxando seu pênis fora e levantando as suas próprias calcas e o corpo cansado ele sentia o sêmen escorrendo por suas cochas e descendo por suas pernas mole em seus bracos

Ele foi abracado por Darkseid que o pegava em seu colo em forma de noiva em direção ao amontoado de parademonios e Kalibak e Vovó Bondade e seguindo em direção ao que parecia um portal ainda aberto da saída do hangar de naves e li o tubo de explosão seguia ele olhava como que fosse carregado como uma criança pequena nos bracos de um deus ele voou em direção ao centro comercial, ele aterrissaram bem no centro de Apokolips.

E todos eles que viram a cena não disseram nada seguindo as regras Batman era consorte de Darkseid, merecia o respeito.

E eles olhavam em sua direção e seguia sem olhar para tras com Batman em seus braços para o sua fortaleza ele andava por corredores luminosos e assim em direção centro e virando a direita ele viu a porta se abrir eletronicamente deslizando para a direita ele então passou por ela a o mesmo aposento que milagrosamente já havia sido reconstruído

E assim ele percorreu a distancia e virou a uma outra passagem os aposentos onde havia a cama e o depositou em cima de uma cama deitado sem formas ele viu Darkseid se levantar ao colocar na cama e saindo em direção a uma outra porta e voltando segundo depois com um panos e aparelhos para curar todas a suas feridas e todos os utensílios necessários.

E assim ele arrancou os restos de armadura que se prendiam a seu corpo.

E ele via que seu coro se curava da violência do sexo depois de alguns curativos, porem ainda existiam marcas rochas por suas cochas e mordidas ele viu DArkseid sentado na beira da cama com um pano onde levantava suas pernas e usava o pano para limpar o sangue que parava de escorrer entre suas cochas ele passava por suas cochas mas não retirava seu próprio sêmen que escorria ele tirou de seu cinto um aparelho onde bipando e com luzes disse.

\- Suas paredes internas já foram reconstruídas e curadas, mas eu não irei limpar meu sêmen de seu interior você vai dormir aqui com meu cheiro e vai ficar ate eu voltar não vai se limpar, e para lembrar a quem você pertence. – E assim passando os dedos por suas macas de rosto e puxando seu queixo o beijou com fúria passando por sua boca e entrando com a língua e abruptamente o soltou ainda o deixando atordoado.

E caindo na cama saindo do local ele olhava que antes de sair o senhor de apokolips deixou um serviçal entrar e trazer varias bandeja de comida ao canto da mesa do canto e assim saiu fechando a porta eletronicamente o prendendo ele olhava a sua volta e ficou deitado la pensativo por vários minutos.

E ate que cambaleante ele tentou se levantar ainda nu com sêmen escorrendo entre suas pernas marcas rochas por todos o corpo e de longos cabelos ainda que doloridos do puxão de DArkseid ele andou majestosamente nu com seu corpo tonificado sem cicatrizes ate a mesa de alimentos levantando a tampa e assim para sua surpresa vários alimentos terrestres entre eles eram frutas como damascos e para total espanto ele via files de carne saladas verdes e uma variedade de frutas e temperos eram também ovos e carnes um verdadeiro banquete ele resolveu comer.

E assim ele se sentou em uma cadeiras com espasmos por seu corpo e seu interior vazio se contraindo ignorando as dores e saboreando um vinho em uma taca e mesmo nu cansado e forcado a fazer sexo e existindo o perigo iminente de um planeta devorador de mundo ele ainda poderia desfrutar de uma boa refeição, um belo banquete enquanto que pegava os talheres.

Seu corpo majestoso e musculoso bem tonificado, suas pernas firmes, longas e grossas cochas largas, para sua fascinação seu corpo agora sem cicatrizes, apenas, as que fez, no ato sexual, sua fúria haviam deixado e marcas rochas circulares em formas perfeitas de seus dedos, em seus quadris e coxas, levantando seus cobertores de suas pernas e andando em direção a um espelho enorme onde se virou, via seu buraco inchado onde havia uma coloração prateada, sêmen molhado dentro dele, suor, ele e assim voltando para a cama, onde ele dormia estirado na cama.

E assim logo Darkseid entrava nos aposentos e assim começava a observar o ocupante do quarto, e ele observava o belo homem dormir coberto por cobertores, ao qual havia levantado mostrando sua nudez por tras de cobertas grossas, seus cabelos longos espalhados.

E assim ele os deixou cair soltos na cama seus olhos azuis estavam fechados, seus cílios negros que vibravam e seu peito que subia e descia com a respiração ele se deitou ao seu lado e assim acariciando seu corpo passando por pernas e coxas e rodeando seu anus e bombeando seu pênis amolecido ele o fez bombeando com prazer.

E assim indo cada vez mais rápido e espalhando suas pernas na cama ele o fez ofegar em seu sonhos lamber a pequena mancha na ponta e assim o fez bombeando seu pênis por vários minutos e assim ele beijou o períneo ele gemeu e gemeu em seu sono ate que em seu próprio sono ele veio esguichando sêmen em sua barriga e mãos de Darkseid.

Ele acariciou seu corpo apalpando coxas e se posicionando em cima dele puxando seu corpo preso a seu peito levantando suas pernas ele esparramadas de cada lado posicionou seu pênis e assim ele usou o sêmen do pênis do homem que havia tido um orgasmo entre gemidos sonolentos do homem onde revestiu seu comprimento e o penetrou indo lentamente passando por suas paredes internas e ele comecou a lentamente a foder o homem apertado, sua respiração mais e mais rápido, e sua respiração descompassadas e seus gemidos seus olhos pálpebras mexendo e ele empurrando e empurrando, entrando e saindo com lentidão e começando aos poucos ir mais rápido, e recebia ofegos e gemidos e mais resfôlegos, ele o segurando no local comecou com as mãos e cima da cama ao lado de sua cabeça colocando suas mãos acima de sua cabeça presas a cama entrelaçadas a sua, lambendo seu rosto e chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha, ele era apertado e contraia mais suas paredes querendo expulsar seu pênis longo e grande e assim lambendo sua orelha e a se remexer ele não queria ao que parecia e então prendeu a cama preso com seu corpo em cima dele e o homem comecou a acordar e nesse momento ele o estocou bem em seu centro batendo diretamente em sua próstata o que fez nesse momento prendendo a respiração seus olhos bem abertos ofegando e gemendo um gemido e gutural e um grito estridente arqueando as costas e com um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Darkseid. – Gemeu um lamuria angustiada e recebeu um beijo o fez se mexer com olhos bem abertos e ofegando ele não sabia como reagir ele não queria sexo queria apenas dormir, suas pálpebras eram pesadas e ele gemia lentamente suas mãos presas acima de sua cabeça. – Suplicando em meio ao sono. – Não... por favor. – Gemeu. – Dormir...

\- shi... – Ouvia o soberano de apokolips que beijava seu rosto em meio ao sexo que começava a ser lento e rápido e alternando nas velocidades e existiam picos de acordar entre as estocadas e batidas na próstata.

\- Ai... – Gemeu em meio ao entra e sai, batendo e batendo – Humm... – Gemeu resfolegando, tentando em vao se desvencilhar dos bracos do alienígena, para ter seus próprios bracos afastados.

– Por favor... - um gemido ele resfolegou novamente. – Bem, aí. – Gemeu com seus lábios sendo tomados e enquanto sentia o homem mover dentro dele e batidas em sua próstata o pênis longo e grosso entrando e fodendo lentamente, o pênis entrando e saindo, uma batida particularmente dolorosa em sua próstata batendo ondas de eletricidade percorrendo os corpos ondas de energia e luzes cegando sua visão, e batendo

– Ai... Ai... Ai... – Gemeu entre batidas, sentindo sua barriga e peito ambos pegajosos de que havia espirrado seu próprio sêmen de seu pênis duro pingando e balançando com o movimento de vai e vem entra e sai e empurrando e puxando.

Ele havia estocado languidamente e lento não era o sexo selvagem era calmo e lento e acertando sem palavras sua próstata com lentidão ele balançava via os corpos calmos e lentos em movimento lento batendo seus corpos e fazendo sexo, quando seus bracos eram soltos ele gemeu e recuou os bracos soltos ao lado da cama, beijos molhados ele lambia sua boca virando o rosto de um lado ao outro em meio ao sexo de sono, segurando ao lado de seu corpo segurando nos lençóis ao lado da cama abaixo dele, remexendo e balançando e ofegos e gemidos quando ele sentia seu baixo ventre seus testículos apertarem e seu pênis esguichar em suas barrigas novamente e sentiu seu pênis amolecendo, ele veio apertando seu interior pressionando o pênis a ir mais apertado ele gemeu e sentiu um ofego do soberano de apokolips e ir mais rápido e assim gozar dentro dele e algumas batidas mais antes de se retirar com um puxão e logo cair novamente na escuridão e seu sono bem-vindo.

Algumas horas mais tarde ele ainda dormia nem sentia sendo levantado nem pego em seus bracos ele ainda dormia quando foi levado e embalado caricias percorriam seu corpo sendo apalpado e massageando e assim em um grito agudo quando sentiu uma mordida em uma de suas nadegas.

E logo sendo apalpado por vários minutos seus mamilos sendo chupado como que mamasse ele.

E ele gemeu tentando afastar a mãos que mordiam suas cochas e beliscando por vários minutos ate se saciar e assim quando foi deixado em paz ele novamente caiu na escuridão do sono e assim por vários minutos e depois horas, acordou lentamente ele sentia que não era o quarto que havia sido colocado ele acordou e lentamente se remexendo na cama ele viu para sua constatação que era.

E ele acordou nos aposentos de Darkseid ele olhou e sentiu que o senhor de apokolips havia limpado ele ainda estava com sua entrada frouxa e esticada e inchada, ele arrastou a beirada da cama se levantou com dificuldade e constatando que haviam marcas de mordidas e chupoes em toda as suas cochas e na parte interna de suas cochas.

E ele via marcas de mordidas seus quadris e cochas marcas de dedos de Darkseid não encontrando roupas ele andou alguns metros e meio a sonolência residual e viu ao longe a porta aberta e se dirigiu ao outro cômodo enquanto ao passar por um corredor, viu vários espelhos e particularmente um de metros ele se observou e constatou viu a si mesmo marcas de chupadas mordidas e os dedos de Darkseid.

E ele via marcas de mordidas em sua bunda e observou que virando seu ânus se encontrava inchado ele foi usado em seu sono e assim ele estava com seu pescoço e mamilos marcados e com lamento seguiu, ele andou passando por vários espelhos, para constatação ele se encontrava marcado e suas cochas e quadris tinham marcas de Dedos de Darkseid.

E observando sua pele estava avermelhada, ele andou em outra câmara iluminada revestida de cores metálicas vermelha e dourada parecia o que seria um altar e um mapa que parecia antigo um mapa estelar de planetas e assim viu um imenso quadro de uma bela mulher de roupas vermelhas e cabelos negros imenso e longos formando um imenso e longo caminho.

Era como uma estrada em volta de planetas e pele vermelha e assim envolto de varias trilhas que eram formadas por seus longos cabelos como se fosse a via láctea ele observava inscrições e letras antigas o que parecia como se fosse a união de idioma kryptonano e outro que não conhecia, observando ele tocou a pintura ainda assim ele não sabia decifrar e então ele ouviu atras dele a voz de Darkseid recitando as palavras que ele tinha tentado ler.

\- O meu Cavaleiro das trevas esta fascinado. – Dizia Darkseid

\- Ele se virou e disse. – O que esta inscrito? – Perguntou.

\- E nelas estavam inscritas:

\- Assim voando acima dele os corvos e os morcegos formavam uma dança acima de suas cabeças e do alto caia para sua mao uma chave curvada e parecida com um crucifixo, mas não o e, essa arma não existe mais. – Dizia com olhar em seu corpo, elas dizem armas antiga que a muito tempo estavam entregando a ele, um guerreiro esquecido a chave a antiga chave das trevas sombrias e distorcidas e curvadas... - Dizia

\- "Chave que guarda os poderes das trevas" - Ele lia...

\- "Quando fores tomada pela angustia e o desespero vires à face da morte." "Quando a culpa e o rancor o tomar a chave ira despertar igualmente todos os poderes mesclando o poder do universo, ira liberar mostrando seus verdadeiros poderes vindo sobre nos". -

\- "Quando tudo acabar e não haver caminho a voltar, e o abismo se abrir e o caos surgir".

\- "Em um instante do tempo quando tudo ruir..."

\- "Eu irei em seu auxilio se me chamar cada vez mais doara a mim cada vez mais se entregar a mim"

\- "Algo a pedir quando cair no abismo e de sucumbir nas trevas a denegrir e a terá assim um preco a pagar para assim sua ajuda a terá"

"Quando aqueles que um dia chamados de amigos e próximos a voce embora tomados de boas acoes não estarão na luz mas envolto da escuridão"

\- "A desilusão e o arrependimento nos ira mostrar para então liberar"

\- "Quando levar ate as trevas não terá como voltar a não ser poder liberar."

\- "Quando a solidão o tomar e não ter como voltar uma mão a ira salvar."

\- "Movido pela raiva e vingança você estará, e assim ira soprar o bastão do macaco ira usar quando aqueles a quem amam em perigo a você ira despertar o poder para salvá-los e assim ira me chamar vamos nos unir para assim batalhar."

\- "Enquanto houver desespero tudo irá se tornar não mais ira voltar, por que desta forma você ira trilhar um caminho sem volta e não mais tardar".

\- "Este e um caminho sem volta"

Longa e esguia projetada de uma sombra curvada uma mulher alta e magras pernas longas e grossas e cabelos em chamas e sombras circulares que se projetavam para fora de uma imensa constelação, via a imensa tela uma constelação antiga e destruída. – Dizia se aproximando.

Ele olhava para a o deus observando olhando em sua direção.

\- Bastão do macaco? – perguntou.

\- Uma das antigas armas perdidas que dizem vagava pelo espaço e jamais alguém a pode encontrar depois da guerra dos mil anos.

\- Parece uma lenda da terra. – Dizia Batman.

\- A similaridades. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- E assim eu espero encontrar você em algum dia novamente. – Disse Darkseid – observando a uma estátua ajoelhada ao chao, - Dizem que a muito tempo histórias surgiram. De tempos a muito tempo esquecidos ele olhou em direção a uma imensa estatua de cristal adornando o aposento – ele ficou parado como uma estátua e li as palavras desapreciam e tudo voltava a desaparecer como chamas negras e fumaça escura...

\- Voce quer conhecer uma história que krypton, Nova Genesis e Apokolips compartilham, são lendas interessantes. – Dizia o soberano de Apokolips.

Ele olhou em direção a estátua e a pintura que mais parecia um mapa e falou com curiosidade.

\- Sim. – Disse olhando, ela e muito bela. – Disse.

\- E uma deusa esquecida. – Disse olhando em direção a um altar onde se via um livro digital. – Me siga. – E assim o fez.

Ele pegou uma chave pendurada em um chaveiro acima de suas cabeças em uma imensa grinalda lanca circular prateada, olhou e abrindo o livro e vendo símbolo ômega e alfa, e palavras que mudavam divididas em vermelho e preto cada vez mais folhas surgiam e mais palavras apareciam parecia um bestiário ou um compendio ali que parecia ter conectores e teclas virtuais na verdade ele via uma espécie de livro eletrônico digital, estava cada palavras e ele logo teclou e acima de suas cabeças um holograma flutuante surgiam das palavras do imenso livro grosso virtual, e enquanto que Batman não sabendo como conduzir suas palavras ele perguntou.

\- Estas são lendas ou aconteceram? – perguntou.

\- Todas as histórias têm um fundo de verdade. – Disse Darkseid.

Ele olhou em direção ao soberano que dizia ao tomar sua mao e levar em direção a um pequeno altar de mármore, onde se encontrava uma colar encrustado de esferas ovais de tamanhos de ovos de galinha azul celestial eram lindas e adornadas com pequenas pedras circulares brancas e uma liga de metal dourado eram brilhantes e assim ele as viu, elas eram revestidas de pedras e assim ele colocou envolta de seu pescoço dizendo.

\- E um presente meu a você, como meu voto de amor e adoração a seu corpo. – Dizia. – Elas reagem as emoções podendo mudar parcialmente sua forma limitando apenas a ser um colar, porem elas reagem mudando e são objetos contendo uma grande forca uma barreira protetora.

Não sabia o que dizer e assim olhou em direção ao colar de seu pescoço e assim o disse depois de longos minutos – Obrigado, São lindas.

E ele desejou e assim desaprecia como que transformado em energia se mutava e mudava em uma pedra vermelha e oval se convertia e assim ele olhava que como a forma de uma pequena uma pedras oval e seguida de uma lua no centro e outras pedras ovais e de forma de lua cheia e depois uma pedra oval do tamanho de uma mao ele olhava formando um colar dourado e magicamente balançando em seu pescoço.

\- Para onde isso leva. – perguntou.

– Primeiro eu quero um beijo. – disse puxando o homem em seu colo forçando a abraçar com as pernas sua cintura ele foi tomado e suas boca devorada língua litando e chupando sua boca sua caverna quente de gemidos e resfôlegos e seus dentes foram lambidos e mordendo seus lábios ele gemeu e sentiu um ofego e assim ele começou a passear suas mãos em seu corpo apalpando seus quadris e apertando suas nádegas e por fim quando não sentia mais folego foi afastando de seus lábios e posto no chão ele gemia e resfolegava e enquanto que Darkseid chupava seu pescoço e brincava com seu pênis por alguns minutos antes de realmente soltar.

\- Já chega? – ele perguntou em dúvida não sabia se ele continuaria a fazer algo e ou começar a foder, com ele e então ouviu e seus lábios quase tocando.

\- Mais tarde, devo compartilhar histórias com você. – E assim o puxou mais perto

\- São histórias que não devem ser contadas e sim vista e para isso temos hologramas e assim transportados a visão do passado a muito tempo esquecidos.

Mas não houve resposta e por incrível que pareça o estatua desapareceu e vários locais mostrados como flashbacks retrocedendo no tempo...

E tudo caia apenas em uma escuridão com luzes verdes mostrando o caminho de sua saída.

Ele olhou e olhou caminhos para desapareceu, mas uma pergunta veio a sua mente.

Mudando como se krypton ainda existisse um imenso mapa de uma constelação antiga e extinta, mostrando como se estivessem vendo o espaço amplo e antigo, em direção a uma dos antigos planetas que se extinguiram junto a krypton ele olhava a sua volta e seguiu com uma forma de rastro de cometa luzes vermelhas se desprendendo de seu cabelo flutuando entre os pedaços de meteoros e olhando o espaço morto e vendo a caverna uma imenso planeta destruído círculos e símbolos projetados para afastar ondas negras e filamentos dispersos seguindo um corredor a direitas entre sussurros e grasnados de corvos e sombras alongas onde bracos se projetavam formando círculos e pontas e mostrando o caminho e além de setas que revelavam o local e pilares e mais pilares partes destruídas curvos e ali ficava um templo que parecia ser construído em cristal pontiagudo com um torre e formando uma entrada de uma caverna oculta descendo por uma escadaria de mármore brilhante cristal e liso e que formando brilhos de tilintar e ali ajoelhado no fundo como um estatua em meio a escuridão a forma de um homem com a cabeça abaixada e seus olhos em direção ao chao cujas mãos apoiadas em suas pernas ele recitou novamente o cântico...

"Através das palavras e segredos não ditos e formas aprisionadas de segredos guardados e prisões eternas onde aquele que guarda a palavra deve esperar aquele que deve revelar a palavra"

\- E assim será... Ouviu Darkseid dizer ao tomar as mãos de Bruce e o levar aos calabouços antigos úmidos de pedra ele dizia em seu ouvido o lugar frio e iluminados por lâmpadas flutuantes e circulares – A uma estátua, esta estatua e uma criatura viva, porem amaldiçoada e vive em uma imensa cela circular e está cela está aberta tanto para visitantes quanto para quem o quiser ver. – Dizia. - A estátua de um homem. - Dizia um homem de cristal o mesmo cristal que existe na fortaleza da solidão e o mesmo que cristal que e usado como a tecnologia antiga de krypton. – E olhando levantou seu rosto e disse. – Eu sabia que esse dia um chegaria, o dia em que não apenas meus soldados têm conhecimento. – Ele disse. - Mas aquele que iria ser meu soldado braço direito, - Eles desceram a claridade era mínima uma luz de sol vermelho pungente - Dizia. - Fazem milhares de anos que vive aqui em tornou de cinco mil anos. – Dizia ao olhar em direção ao ser que assim paralisado sem correntes e um homem ajoelhado ao final como que tudo que estivesse ao seu redor além dos cristais que o rodeavam eram contaminados.

Bruce perguntou em direção ao homem soltando a mao de Darkseid. - Por que você o aprisionou aqui? Em meio a cada vez que se aproximada do homem - E por que ele não sai já que o local está aberto? – O ser virou o rosto seus olhos brilhantes como um cristal de jade e disse. – Não tenho ideia que outros seres podem vir ate mim, porem não sabia que seria tao tarde. – E assim se levantou em pe ficou ele disse sentado em um pilar olhando em sua direção ele disse rangendo seu barulho de pedra e cristal tilintando ao se mover e não fazendo algo.

\- Minha maldição me impede de sair fora a milhares de anos eu fui amaldiçoado por uma raça, minha própria raça. – Dizia e sentindo pela primeira vez um toque em seu rosto do homem ajoelhado ele disse com um sorriso. – Eu sou contagioso eu alastro e petrifico aqueles a quem toco. – Dizia soltando as mãos do homem e apontando ao redor. – Poderia perceber que ao observar isso que esta ao nosso redor, não são estatuas. – Eu não sou um prisioneiro eu sou um exilado e implorei que Darkseid desse abrigo, - E olhando o homem que se afastava. – Voce tem o sangue dos antigos. – Disse. – O sangue de Zarathanis. – E eu existo nesta forma por que fui amaldiçoado e em uma guerra antiga de Krypton, - E por ajudar aqueles que amo ele olhava a sua volta. – Eu fui um kryptoniano mas não o mais antigo eu fui um a mais de cinco mil anos e assim eu tenho que contar uma historia que começa muito tempo antes de minha maldição e muito tempo antes do primeiro homem do multiverso que viveu em krypton...

\- Eu na verdade dei todos os conhecimentos e historias de krypton junto a os manuscritos a Darkseid, sou um homem amaldiçoado. - Disse

Sentado como se lesse um livro em uma voz que reverberava pelas luzes cristalinas ele contou...

Os primeiros cientistas que viviam em krypton acreditavam que a ciência poderia ter o controle da vida a ciência poderia ter o controle de deuses que se ao provarem sua existência logo provaria serem capazes de ter o controle sobre eles se chamavam de Encubadores...

Suas muitas ciências se união ao grande sacerdote que união magia antiga com reverencia de deuses esquecidos com o controle do poder e logo assim poderiam ter o controle de um deus suas muitas lendas contadas antes de três mil anos de trevas se seguiam.

Os Primeiros Reinos dos Primeiros Deuses, antes da criação de krypton antes dos primeiros mil anos de trevas antes do ciclo do esquecimento...

Sua primeira filha da primeira cada e da casta principal a primeira a ser reverenciada como uma deusa antiga, a entidade que contaria as peripécias de seus futuros filhos e seus progressos seria a historia ela estaria encarregada da continuidade do tempo e dos acontecimentos e assim seu nome era Morgan aquela que acompanharia cada um de seus filhos e seus feitos e os relataria aos lordes de Azanuris terra exiladas de mundos paralelos.

Eram escolhidas para serem avatares de Azanuris seus genes passavam de geração em geração jamais se perdendo e cujos poderes eram acima de qualquer deus eram as sombras criadoras.

Estes seres não tinham corpos ou uma entidade eles não eram corpóreos eram por sua vez feitos de energia jamais morriam e não tinham conhecimentos de pos vida já que isso não existia e não existiam mais outros mundos apenas pensamentos e consciência já que o reino era moldado a vontade cujas mentes eram unidas e simbióticas podendo se ligar a outras entidades e seres dos cosmos.

Seus corpos podem ser outras formas com tentáculos e vagar e viajar por mundos afora.

Estes reinos seriam as primeiras dimensões primarias e estes seriam o principio de todas as dimensões e universos afora então eles criaram por volta dos universos 13 dimensões interligadas estas seriam um conjunto de dimensões e universos afora onde por explicação seriam tais como seus filhos nascidos da entropia e da energia acumuladas de suas vontades tendo seus filhos da criação e assim ao criar as treze dimensões.

Todo o seu universo fica depois da fonte e não podendo passar nem transpassar apenas uma enorme muralha cujos corpos se fundiam na parede afora

Primeira criação veio com a primeira cada e assim formando treze castas e treze famílias principais.

Porem os seres primordiais criaram treze deuses da criação e deram a cada um treze universos e suas dimensões para moldarem a sua semelhança.

De todos os três universos ele não poderiam se aproximar dos rios de sangue estas dimensões magicas sem consentimento dos seres criadores do universo fica logo depois da fonte e da muralha transpassando e chegando a o reino dos deuses ancestrais.


	23. Chapter 23

Desta forma as leis seriam simples sejam assim os filhos de seus filhos com suas criações poderiam vir a cada um de seus mundos três vezes cada vez que houver o mal eles devem descer a cada mundo se num total de três vezes seus filhos não poderem purificar ou trazer o bem supremo ao mundo este mundo deve ser extinto e purificado e ser recomeçado do zero mais uma vez.

De forma total existiam Kiloskia a deusa criadora da primeira dimensão e primeiro universo a primeira filha a luz celestial cujos anseios e virtudes não eram em comparação a qualquer deus era a personificação da bondade e misericórdia.

Ela havia criado uma utopia de paz e bondade porem era comandada por simples pensamentos porem ate mesmo uma utopia pode ser corrompida, mas para evitar isso...

A existência dessa divindade era comandada a entropia e a emoção primaria ela era um pilar cujos pensamentos moldavam e controlavam o seu universo e assim cujos pensamentos de desespero não existiam então estava tudo bem alimentos e outras consciências não existiam.

E o seu universo crescia se alastrando e procriando o conceito de sexo também não existiam eram seres amorfos e cuja consciência era simbiótica e além de energia aos poucos evoluindo porem cujas mentes unidas e fundidas ate o momentos da forma onde se diferenciaram e ainda assim eram dependentes da sua entidade criadora e cuja tecnologia movida a emoções e cujas almas eram pedras encrustadas em sua casa seu corpo físico em constante mudança.

\- Mente colmeia? – perguntou Batman.

\- Isso mesmo, eram simbioses que se ligavam a outros seres não tinham sexo então não procriavam entre si no total eram seres femininos que se reproduziam assexuadamente e por partenogênese.

Aos poucos cujos seres ganhavam consciência mais não individualidade e assim mudavam e mudavam a deusa cuja solidão mística se acumulava e igualava a sua insaciabilidade a solidão crescente resolveu criar o novo ciclo de evolução consciente e inconsciente e assim formas físicas corpóreas individualidade ainda assim algo faltava e logo um parceiro de sua consciência e vários lordes e senhores sacerdotes igualitários reinos conscientes e mundos vividos cuja natureza se unia um mundo tecnológicos e orgânicos fundido corpos físicos e tecnológicos a sua grande consciência ganhando um mundo expandido onde vários indivíduos nasciam da consciência e do amor além dos grandes templo a sua adoração os pilares de sustentação criando um ciclo eterno de adoração onde haviam milhões de avatares.

Seus avatares viam o nascimento de ciclos de energia entrópica e assim a solidão era impregnada ate o momento da entidade mística aparecer com a ideia da criação de um companheiro e aquele mais próximo a entidade nascido da energia de igualdade e criação da luta pela união o abandono, mas era apenas na pratica por que na verdade era melhor na teoria, de tudo isso seria mais fácil, da solidão ela um dia pensou e assim nasceu da luz das dimensões dada por seus pais cujos pensamentos transpassaram dimensões e alicerces da criação...

Seus grandes sentimentos de união foram maiores que por seus pensamentos pelo bem de seus filhos criados por sua consciência por seu bem estar por suas mentes unidas aos poucos filhos de sua união foram entregues a seu povo pensando neles como seu novo avatar companheiro e aquele cujas palavras e seus sacerdotes iriam falar e dizer por ela ele seria a entidade que personificaria seu amor e ligação de sua entidade o avatar e sacerdotes nascido pela luz criadora dos antigos que iriam falar e dizer através de suas palavras sua luz guia sobre os seres terrenos e sobre a rainha da luz.

Ele seria a personificação das trevas verdadeiras sobre a luz a escuridão da noite seu cavaleiro negro sobre a rainha branca assim nascido sobre o equilíbrio do yng e yang enquanto que uniria as palavras dos primordiais e sobre ala aquele que seria o sacerdote supremo da entropia e da igualdade sobre suas terras místicas e as cavernas eternas que vagavam sobre os antigos universos.

Ao que iria forma uma grande aliança e o sacerdote nascido no primeiro crepúsculo dourado do primeiro amanhecer vermelho e assim aquele que iria unir seus coracoes e assim formar a união e as palavras de cada um dos antigos seres que nasceram de sua luz.

Onisciente, assim o Nada e o Caos e Ananki se uniram e criaram Derun o deus e Dosan a Deusa eles criaram o Universo, Uminaim ou Tellarium antes do universo e da grande criação (podia ser ao contrario, mas aparentemente foi assim) Derun e Dosan gerou a primeira geração de deuses do panteão divino e os outros deuses, do Panteão que existiram no começo do universo (criados por essa entidade o criador e a criadora), eles nasceram muito tempo depois da criação do Universo, criaram os viventes e a natureza, (mas o Vácuo era um deus e um local para onde sempre mandavam seus inimigos divinos ou aqueles que infringem as leis divinas, como criaturas mágicas, sendo mais um portal, o local para onde nossa heroína mandava a maioria de seus inimigos e também se tornou uma barreira entre o mundo espiritual e o carnal), que criaram os planetas, e entre eles Krypton Tastan e Soran e Rao, antes o Sol e a Lua, suas parentas, umas das filhas do Universo entre outros planetas, deuses e deusas, alguns dizem que a morte começou a existir depois que os humanos foram criados, para nascerem mais seguidores de Ozmad e mais seguidores de Ialdabaoth, mas tudo são teorias hoje não se tem resquícios sem nada de noticias ou aparente ligação eles não deixaram nem mesmo rastros.

Derun e Dosan assim criou a luz, o deus da Luz Ozmad e Ialdabaoth o deus da escuridão projetado da sombra de Ozmad, o deus da luz criou os primeiros anjos e Ialdabaoth os primeiros demônios que surgiram eram parte de si não almas pecadoras e nem almas puras, entre outras criaturas que vieram depois com o surgimento de diversos outros deuses cada pedaço e resquício vindo das trevas eternas da antiga dimensão de Zarathanis, assim criou Garan e Tharan suas luas e nosso sistema solar era unificado, afinal essas luas não existem mais, que criou os seres ao redor, Derun criou os seres vindo vindos de Krypton que era uma de suas melhores obras e uma de suas criações que deram o maior orgulho e seu grande temor, somente depois desistiram de criações eram cientistas afinal em busca de evolução e mutação controlada.

Mas alguns contos dizem apenas que a antiga Terra de Draku e de Krypton existia, antes de Deus antigo antes da primeira formação de surgir como Apokolips e Nova Genesis, chegar a existir...,

\- Seria bem conveniente dizer que não havia seres, mas outros seres vivendo em Krypton já que depois que eles foram banidos foram criados outros deuses para povoa-la este eram o que diriam dos resquícios da dimensão de sua irma, na verdade fonte de experimentos genéticos, o que um dia os rastros dos pesadelos e deuses corrompidos e ali se encontrava um casulo o que restou da ultima entidade pura que ainda existia o sacerdotes negros e cientistas e pesquisadores, que do inicio o único que restou do outro universo do primeiro ciclo da criação antes de Derun e Dosan...

-Se forem autênticas as revelações feitas pelos Anciões de Um-Mu, alguns convertidos por mim antes de eu os matar, eu procurei formas de encontrar lendas e resquícios de antigas civilizações e entre eles encontrei esta homem de cristal.

\- Diziam serem vassalos ou de uma seita antiga de antiga divindade vermelha a personificação do prazer e dos rios de sangue que outrora passou pela sangria essa parte das dimensões existiam antes, diziam seus nomes eram vários e um deles que era mais conhecida como Zariel a antiga e primeira avatar de Ruina, durante a Guerra da Retomada dos arquivos de krypton, de uma biblioteca antes de encontrar sua total aniquilação por asteroides de pois de uma total destruição

\- Isso aconteceu antes de eu me tornar soberano de Apokolips, que aconteceu há muitos anos, então a Krypton não era um mundo vazio quando o Criador, o bando de cientistas chegaram dizem que a Senhora, havia feito pesquisas e experimentos nessa terra.

\- Que tipo de experimentos? – perguntou Batman.

\- Celulas tronco mutacoes genéticas alteração de cromossomos e criação de bestas e monstro para combate e divertimento, fusão de seres orgânicos com maquinas, eu pude encontrar alguns dados e vários arquivos antigos e quimeras.

Quando os criadores de krypton chegaram ele encontraram resquícios de outros experimentos, alguns que viajaram aqui chegaram, mas uma esfera inóspita, sem regras, destruída, disputada em batalhas colossais por monstros vastos como estados e dotados de capacidades místicas além de nossa compreensão, já que no momento você e como outros não tem poder de compreenderem muita coisa mesmo este possivelmente era um dos reinos destruídos e convertidos pela senhora sombria ou grande verme que surgia de antigas lendas de outros planetas.

\- O que ele fez purificar... – interrompeu Batman

\- Purificar? – perguntou Batman. – O que isso quer dizer.

\- Eles jogaram uma bomba equivalente a suas bombas atômicas, milhões de vezes cerca de vinte bombas atômicas, mais potente que as jogadas em seu planeta na época que destruiram Hiroshima – Dizia Darkseid. – Eles queriam o campo limpo para experimentos, então não existia mais lugar para feras pré historias e monstros sem consciência. – Entao eles higienizaram a antiga krypton e limparam o sistema.

\- Os rastros de monstros e destruição e morte energia negativa que sobrou antes de seus irmãos foram embora se auto aprisionando fora do universo consciente...

\- Eles não sentiam dor, não comunicavam? – perguntou Batman

\- Não eram seres conscientes não eram dotados de inteligência. – Rebateu Darkseid

\- Estas criaturas não possuíam nomes ou linguagem porque não chamavam se sua vontade estava orientada única e exclusivamente para a destruição das demais e para o domínio total.

\- Seus corpos ocupavam centenas de quilômetros de extensão, eles não eram os gigantes que existem hoje neste mundo e eram tão resistentes que sua guerra civil estavam destinada a serem eternas, movidos pelo ódio, poder e ganância, seguiam a si próprias e a Terra de Krypton antes de ser higienizada era muito maior do que era na época do colapso ou quando os últimos kryptonianos existiam.

\- Suas mentes, enegrecidas por um ódio jamais visto, parecia coisa de de feras pre historias como seus dinossauros, eram incapazes do ato da criação, pelo menos a criação boa, eles se reproduziam, e assim continuavam a sua guerra, eram próximos aos metamorfos e aos vampiros de seu mundo, eles não devem coexistir pacificamente, com muitas formas orgânicas diferenças, pareciam híbridos de monstros e outras criaturas.

Seu poder de destruição de bombas antigas antes de serem banidas...

\- Voce ainda as tem, não e mesmo, Darkseid. – perguntou Batman.

Ele sorriu e seu sorriso foi maligno. - Elas são o que dao energia para os esporos e algumas ferramentas de destruição de meu planeta, e um forca imenso e sua luz obliterante, através de sua vontade as criaturas foram banidas para uma dimensão que na pratica deveria ser inacessível, porem não a e, uma espécie de prisão oculta de toda a vida presente ao longo do multiverso, alguns chamavam de Abismo outros Nexos ou Banimento, mas não sabem ao certo onde estão ou que lugar era este onde os outros deuses irmãos se auto aprisionaram eles tentaram conter a irma deles e de seu irmão deus.

\- Algumas dessas criaturas tiveram que ser realmente extintas e obliteradas suas almas destroçadas...

\- Mas, como este homem de cristal eu também as tenha em um calabouço oculto de Apokolips.

\- Por que você esta me contando isso? – perguntou Batman.

\- Que tal levar como você de confiança, se alguém a levar se tentarem destruir ou controlar eu saberem que existem contando com você mais duas pessoas que são nada mais que Daassade e Kalibak, pessoas além de mim que tem consciência dessa história. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Eu pretendo contar a você como meu futuro braço direito, um voto de confiança, e um fato que desejo mostrar mais tarde. – Dizia. – Monstros mal nascidos e seres alterados geneticamente e formas embrionárias essas pesquisas são interessante e ajudam na clonagem de kryptonianos, ao contrário de meu filho Kalibak e Dassad que os dois são fieis e nunca e jamais iriam se opor a mim, nenhum deles iriam ter ideias de controlar e libertar ou ate mesmo fugir, com informações precisas e contundentes e sei onde ferir aqueles que se opuserem a mim, sei a quem ferir caso algo aconteça, e mundos não ficarão inteiros e nem seguros se umas de minhas experiência se criações forem roubadas ou ate mesmo se desaparecerem.

\- Voce e um monstro chantagista e ameaçador. – Isso e para me controlar. – Gemeu fechando os olhos.

\- Eu não pretendo ficar sem você e não pretendo dar sua liberdade. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Alguns estudiosos especulam que o portal da Aniquilação seria uma passagem para este universo paralelo, onde as almas seriam destroçadas instantaneamente pelas condições arcanas e a fuga é impossível, mas para eles era um local perfeito, onde eles continuaram a guerrear entre si mesmos e um meio de chegar, e um meio de procura formas orgânicas de experimentos, entre a barreiras dos sonhos dos desejos das maldições e do desespero, um ciclo de morte e de auto destruição.

\- Uma vez exilados os habitantes originais de Krypton, o terreno estava livre para o novo trabalho, já que deu mesmo muito trabalho.

\- Deste modo para os seus criadores cientistas com muita criatividades, outrora moldara seu mundo o nosso criador fez o mundo como nós o conheceríamos, antes de sua destruição, mas, por volta não da maneira que conhecemos, mas dos seus antepassados e seus antecessores e as vezes antes do colapso de krypton, e foram criados o Mar, o Céu e a Terra e os Nove Poderes que foram enterradas muito fundas na própria mãe Krypton o que levou a seu colapso e instabilidade.

\- E entre a floresta a passagem entre vários mundos que também não aguentaram sua pressão, foram mesclados ao novo lugar. E ao fim de tudo foram criados a primeira geração de deuses e os celestiais e os seus habitantes, seus mensageiros e executores que por muitas vezes andaram por esta terra sem guerrearem os seres vivos, primeiros os irracionais, filhos do Poder Selvagem, e depois os inteligentes, filhos da Natureza que povoaram krypton já que os humanoides, vieram muito tempo depois.

Suas inscrições e as antigas profecias escrituras antigas encrustadas em pedras datavam e explicavam com linguagem tao antiga que apenas a magia antiga poderia traduzir, porem nunca foram realmente traduzidas ao fim havendo adaptações e muitas veze elas eram fúteis tentativas...

E assim alguns estudiosos que fizeram tentativas de encontra uma deusa esquecida eles souberam de uma divindade antiga que oferecia sabedoria em troca de poder e de simbiose...

E assim contaria e todos um dia iriam Dizer alguns estudiosos que estas criaturas se chamavam Verasdis deixaram marcas de seus territórios e foram criados por um Deus mais antigo que a própria existência.

Que os abandonou e foi para outra dimensão, cujo nome muitos tem medo de pronunciar, querendo dizer tanto vida quanto a morte, pás e destruição, outros dizem que foi o Vermis Magnus uma sombra ou um resquício de algo enorme que não poderia ser consumido o resquício da união e a criação dos rios de sangue, enlouquecido depois que o criador ou a criadora foi embora, que criou esses seres e os observava para saber o que iriam fazer em seguida e depois os abandonou a própria sorte a procura do criador...

Dizem também que alguns cientistas de krypton querendo firmar poder e colocar suas teorias a prova um antepassado de Kal-el, achou interessante essa ideia e quis colocar a prova trazer um poder antigo que abandonou krypton a muito tempo, a única maneira de atrair sua mãe divina para perto dele, alguns alegam pedir permissão ao conselho de krypton em busca de aprovação se lamuriar implorando que o deixassem usar esse poder e muitas alegações, dizem que ele estava a procura trazer uma fonte d energia inesgotável de outra dimensão, ou simplesmente se vangloriar pelo seu sucesso assim sua altives a seus irmãos faziam, mas não sabem o que conversaram...

Todas as culturas, planeta e civilizações antigas que ainda existem algo compartilhado pelos antigos guardiões, são unânimes em um ponto: um servo do Criador, vocês sabem quem são, e lá vamos nós, cometeu o mais grave dos pecados ao almejar derrubá-lo de seu trono. O nome deste inimigo da Criação varia de acordo com a história subjugar deus antigos e trazer para escravizar, anão e mesmo um antigo antepassado de superman,, por isto ficaremos com Opositor, para não prejudicar o inocente, somente depois, para designá-lo. Segundo os Anciões de Mu Um, uma das sociedades ocultas e antigas do mundo de krypton que também foram caçados, a sociedade das sombras e da magia na terra liderada por kryptonianos,, com uma sede em uma antiga lua de krypton onde também foi destruída e por incrível que pareca tem um nome similar a um pais de seu planeta, consegue adivinhar, Batman.

\- Ela se chamava Brasil, e o centro de pesquisas de uma lua inteira tinha o nome de Grande Sertão Veredas, um imenso deserto enorme e com vários oásis espalhados.

Eles tiveram anos de pesquisas anos de testes anos de experimentos em busca de abrir portais de terras interdimensionais e mundos perdidos e destruídos e com sucesso...

Ele teria viajado para a dimensão proibida e aprendido com as Antigas Bestas as Artes das Trevas e do Ódio, planejando sua própria guerra contra o Criador e as primeiras formas de vida que já caminhavam sobre Krypton.

Mas sua tentativa de rivalizar com a Glória Celeste foi com os conhecimentos profanos adquiridos sua revolução não encontrou apoio entre os outros que o ajudavam ele os enganou e os prendeu fazendo uma forma selvagem e crescente poder cerebral, em uma de suas guerras travadas em dimensões alguns os abandonaram em batalha, outros ainda se mantinham a seu lado...

\- Que ao meu ver, pareciam ratos quando o navio afundava (ou seja, eles o abandonaram) o homem enfrentando a entidade, e ele também foi banido. Mas no último instante, A Deusa se apiedou do filho perdido coisa de toda mãe burra, e permitiu que ele criasse dois mundos para si, onde sua ordem seria ouvida e a forma seria fruto de sua vontade, eu acredito que ela pensava que ele iria fazer um mundo bonito...

Esta seria a origem do Abismo, uma réplica reduzida dos horrores presenciados pelo Opositor no exílio das Antigas Bestas. E o Opositor povoou seu mundo com criações inspiradas em seus mentores e suas próprias criações em na própria lua de Krypton em Brasil no centro de pesquisas, gerando assim os primeiros Demônios, e os primeiros mutantes, vindos dele mesmo usando seu próprio DNA como base de experimentos, seu ódio e toda a sua corrupção. – Dizia observando cada tecla da tela.

\- Supõe-se que hoje ele ainda exista, governando o Abismo a partir da cidadela de Infernum, uma terceira dimensão demoníaca, formando apenas e exclusivamente de suas próprias criações, um exército de corruptores e assassinos para um dia de vingança, ele apenas usou e foi banido do local criando sua própria dimensão. - Dizia

\- Mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer ele se aposentou ou melhor abandonou este reino por uma mulher tao antiga quanto a ruina do abismo das antigas bestas, deixando seus descendentes cuidando das coisas e de sua vingança, que nunca deu em nada até hoje e continuarem suas pesquisas e seu trabalho na galáxia de Krypton...

\- Mais tarde arrependido usou o outro mundo que chamou de Temere terra do amanhã.

Porem la não habitam somente suas crias, mas também aqueles que resolveram abandonar outros mundos para recomeçar seria habitada tanto por bons e maus criaturas magicas ou seres ancestrais criaturas de outros mundos e dimensões planetas esquecidos e exilados de criaturas que eram expulsas de mundos humanoides, e diversos outros, porem ele também abandonou este outro mundo...

Chama de Abismo a parte mais tenebrosa e profunda do inferno de krypton, sendo um segundo inferno de onde nem mesmo os próprios demônios retornam ou saem, não tendo fim nem começo para onde ninguém escapa e os primeiros dos primeiros monstros estão ainda guerreando, alguns dizem que os piores seres que passaram pela terra de krypton em seus primórdio exilados pelos cientistas que chegaram aquele planeta. e viveram uma vida macabra não passam pelo julgamento eles vão diretamente para o Abismo e são esquecidas, jamais reencarnam alguns apenas se tornam trabalhadores e enviados do Abismo para criar o mal e a corrupção alguns se convertem ao Grande Verme uma criatura interdimensional devoradora de planetas e que viviam soterrada no centro do planeta...

Todos teriam a escolha de manipulá-los, mas no final aqueles com o livre arbítrio teriam a ultima escolha a dar, eles não se opuseram simplesmente seguiram em direção a retomada e ao lado de antigos cientistas seguindo seus passos e recriando seus experimentos. assim seria dono de suas ações, mas podiam ser influenciados se quisessem, ele sequestrou seus filhos os levando ate krypton ele compartilhou seu conhecimento com os outros cientistas e integrantes do conselho de krypton que ficaram a seu lado seus dados foram bem abertos e distribuídos entre seus seguidores e a forcando a uma barganha em troca de liberdade, então...

A antiga deusa de Zarathanis vinha periodicamente usufruindo de um avatar em troca de um DNA viável na reprodução de outros seres e este era direcionado na sua vinda e ensinavam aos homens de krypton a arte da ciência e arte da ferroaria era a senhora padroeira de muitos cientistas antigos e mestres em armas e alguem que no futuro faria de tudo para destruir aquele que a enganou e a forcou a uma barganha.

Diziam alguns que ela ensinou a arte do combate onde um avatar de eras passadas ensinou a arte do combate e do armamento na criação dos direitos e armas...

Quanto a Zarathunis e a dimensão dos antigos deuses dos antigos senhores da união do multiverso eles não vem a este mundo e assim não existem, a controversas se podemos controlar algo tao poderosa como a entidade do caos e também a senhora da ruina mas se podermos provar a sua existência poderemos usar seus poderes e menor escala os filhos dos antigos...

E assim se seguiu a criação de formas simbióticas escravizando os filhos da mae celestial.

Eram formas de extrair a energia entrópica forma não material e impulsionar em direção a uma fonte tecnologia criando assim escravos de corpos robóticos e organismos criados especificamente para que aprisionem formas imateriais e entrópicas e psíquicas e essas formas eram aprisionadas e moldadas em carne e misturadas com robóticas uma fusão orgânica e robóticas em forma de simbiose e parasitarias.

Muitas vezes a fusão entrópica aprisionava em uma forma orgânica usufruindo de suas habilidades conectadas em cabos e tubos e chips em forma de aprisionar a entidade primordial em forma de parasitaria acumulando energia e forca física e assim impulsionando em direção a guerras e mao de obras escravas a forma delgada e tecnologia em direção a uma mao de obra escrava onde escravizavam e usavam formas parasitas onde camuflavam suas energias e as direcionavam muitas vezes em tubos terno plástico em formas robóticas e armas de guerras orgânicas como na criação de soldados usufruindo de sua capacidade de escapar eles os aprisionavam e impulsionavam em guerras civis e muitas vezes em criações de aspecto civil tais como a mao de obra em prédios e fins urbanos...

Era os melhore escravos aqueles que não envelheciam e não morriam sua carcaça onde era aprisionada existia caixas de contenção tubos interligados e assim poderiam ser transferidos, afinal era acumulada energia entrópica que se acumulava e era transferida na obtenção da criação de armas de energia essa energia liberada em bombas nucleares tamanha energia acumulativa...

Os antigos cientistas acreditaram que se confirmassem a existência de antigos deuses poderiam controlar a vontade e usufruir de seus poderes.

Em eras passadas antes da primeira grande guerra na época antes das trevas eternas e três mil anos de trevas deu origem ao primeiro avatar...

Um de seus avatares por sua vez foi enviado a terra milhares de anos antes em meio a era anterior antes do aprisionamento de seus futuros filho houve uma era quando a casa de El muitas vezes foi escolhida como sacerdotes e avatares e conhecedores da palavra antiga

A antiga casa de el outrora unida grandes guerreiros e pensadores estes eram embaixadores da antiga doutrina guerreiros escolhidos como tradutores em espécie de tabua antiga originada das antigas passagens cavernas antigas e interligadas estas cavernas eram rochas cristalizada antigas passagens subterrâneas cavernas que tinham como habitantes criaturas rastejantes cobras alongadas que por sua vez não tinham olhos porem secretavam acido longas e curvilíneas e membros e corpos esguios e poderosos

Outrora unidos a cada de El, e dividas houve uma guerra civil aqueles que concordavam com a escravidão da energia entrópica daqueles que diziam escravizar e usar corpos inorgânicos e robóticos na obtenção e fusão de energia psíquica era contra a natureza não podendo provar que tais entidades eram criaturas de origem divina e sentiam dor e sofriam, e assim usando a energia como fonte de uso e assim a usando como fonte primaria e mao de obra as entidade psíquicas que eram usadas na fusão de maquinas e assim usando como fonte de renda não precisando usar seus próprios meios e habitantes naturais para a construção de cidades e meios ambientais e assim também o uso dessa energia direcionada na obtenção de construções ambientais funcionamento de planícies terraplenagem e na formação do meio ambiente em direção a revitalização de meio ambiente e natureza desgastada e clima instável transferindo em direção ao núcleo instável...

Eram tempos instáveis e as portas da guerra a sociedade dividas e mentes distorcidas formando guerras e protestos isolados e assim mais guerras homens em formação e destruição e a maquinação de conflitos e rebeliões eram dias de guerra onde suas inúmeras vontades eram testadas...

Homens mulheres crianças morriam pelas bombas de inúmeros destruição e guerras sem fim e conflitos e assim as armas eram jogadas essas criaturas cujas energia era liberada e jogada alguns diziam verem lagrimas de sangue lagrimas estas que jorravam em meio aos conflitos seres divinos aprisionados e forcado a guerrear e a matar pessoas inocentes essas pessoas... inocentes em seus pensamentos, porem incapazes de tomar outra alternativa.

Lutavam se infiltravam em instalações e essa gente chorava os cientistas antes grandes filósofos que outrora ajudado pelos avatares e estes outrora convidados eram agora forçando a luta como outrora tudo iria acabar e essas armas eram chamadas de We-as armas divinas de entidades concebidas de energia aprisionadas em dentro de maquinas e outras vezes com forma de simbiose e parasitaria em outras formas orgânicas compartindo o mesmo corpo e usando a mesma mente e suas formas eram aprisionadas em um corpo onde não poderia jamais ser libertado que mudava constantemente uma forma de metal liquido orgânico e nano sondas onde estas não iriam parar de se regenerar constantemente...

Chegou a um momento em que hordas de guerreiros eram submetidos a um processo onde eram mandados a dimensão de Zarathunis coletar energia entrópica e a trazer a krypton ouve uma guerra de aliados e de rebeldes liberando uma imensa quantidade de energia, dizem alguns que fora visto uma sombra de energia escura uma silhueta de uma donzela esta guerreou e empurrou fora de suas terras antigas dos templos de Zarathanis e assim fechando os portais permanentemente se não antes de deixarem poucos resquícios de algo poderoso e uma energia entrópica presa nas mãos de seus inimigos.

Descobriram mais tarde um péssima e destrutiva verdade.

Essas mesmas criaturas eram parente de guardiões suas formas orgânicas estas formas tinham tubos e caixas de transferência de corpos artificiais e outras em corpos orgânicos em forma de simbiose e muitas vezes parasitarias.

Eram antigas criptas e paredes esculpidas em cristais e mármore tao antigas quanto o tempo locais desolados feitos em minerais encrustados em pedras e cristais e antigas florestas cristalizada, paradas no tempo onde milênios atras existiam seres estes nesses dias aprisionados como esqueletos dentro de cada cristal e assim suas outras fisionomias e aparências paralisadas no tempo outrora as grandes criações paradas e aprisionadas em locais que outrora não era cobertas e nesses locais muitas vezes não eram feitos de safiras ou diamantes que nesses locais aprisionavam seres...

Suas enormes construções eram feitas em pedras e rochedos suas próprias tecnologias eram feitas a base do próprio minério que todos acreditavam serem trazidos dos antigos templos de Zarathanis esses minérios e cristais não eram simples pedras normais assimilavam conhecimentos e transmitiam energia e assim interligados com a consciência coletivas dessas entidades aprisionadas em formas físicas impossibilitadas de seguirem em seus caminhos

Os antigos cientistas eram liderados por Uo-el primeiro senhor da casa de El o mais conhecido entre os cientistas, irmão do homem que viajou a terra desconhecida e havia enganado a própria mae criadora ele ela contra tal coisa não fora iludido por seu irmão mas não era tarde de mais para revidar nem para lutar, então o fez.

Ele acreditava que a forma parasitaria aplicada e sobrepujando o organismo e as células do hospedeiro em um corpo vivo e ou robótico e orgânico poderia subtrair as células e interagir com o corpo e o organismo hospedeiro e se apoderar e sobressair sobre elas em uma forma parasitaria e assim eles poderiam se apoderar e se mutar as vezes usando células em fase de crescimentos e embrionária, e algumas vezes fetos não nascidos sobrepujando o DNA da criatura em formação assim fazendo com o que as células invasoras se apoderassem e se multiplicassem e assim sobressair sobre as outras formando este corpo hospedeiro um mero meio onde ele iria se apoderar e se fixar em um novo copo o hospedeiro morria e as células invasoras concediam o controle absoluto se fixando e se mutando nelas assim fazendo com que se apoderassem e se sobressaíssem e se

Muitos desses habitantes antigos acreditavam que poderiam seguir suas vidas com entidades de energia aprisionavam eles e assim houve uma cisão entre os habitantes muitos desses habitantes e castas e casas originais antes daqueles que poderiam ser convidados eram e acreditavam ser descendentes da união de seres vindos de outras dimensões na união física e espiritual dessas racas estendidas e aprisionadas guerras e rebeliões se formavam assim em volta de muitas guerras houve a catástrofe das luas extintas muitas desses rebeldes outrora guerreiros...

Uma imensa cratera formando assim uma explosão oe espaço uma corrida e uma imensa trombada uma explosão seguida de outras criaturas vários esteroides colidiram em formação de destruição destroços de naves e mais naves...

Eles o usaram a todos eles a verdadeira máquina de tortura de mil formas de morrer torturavam e matavam seus inimigo apenas que entre eles semelhantes estes seus gritos e lamentos e o próprio lamento daqueles que eram usados como ferramentas de tortura seus lamentos não eram pareôs para chips que eram conduzidos a jamais desobedecer ordens chaves robóticas que eram giradas em seu torco outra impossibilitado de reagir apenas as ordens do mestre de uma chave implantada a o controle e jamais sucumbir forca anormal e cura através de energia liberada pelas emoções em desgaste.


	24. Chapter 24

Muitos dos habitantes que outrora iguais não eram mais considerados aliados os inimigos pegos na frente da batalha prisioneiros que eram submetidos a tortura daqueles quer outra vinham ao resgate nauseante e desgastante sua capacidade de mudar de forma e forçados a uma simbiose com aqueles que outrora defenderam se tornando escravos fusionados a forca entrópica.

E assim se tornado a perfeita máquina de matar eram surpreendidos como tudo era fadado ao desastre a energia liberada por emoções que outrora tomavam forma desgosto e traição e muitas vezes causavam a eles contraírem consciência essas inexplicavelmente eram ignoradas mas as vítimas seus sangue e muitas vezes seus lamentos ouvidos e assim a os poucos a grande guerra foi ouvida outra cada cientista que estava em cada campo de especialidade em frente a seus inúmeros procedimentos e experimentos foi o que acarretou a cisão o senhor absolutos do planetas e das colônias em sua busca incessante de poder obrigou.

Assim a todos os especialistas em busca do poder da senhora de vermelho a senhora da ruina e assim Uo-El aquele que outra aliado se revoltou munido de conhecimento se aliou a rebelião e outro a uma guerra entre casas e castas dividiu a população milhares de anos mil anos de guerra formando assim conflitos que duravam e se alastravam e outro a um pais pacifico agora guerras e destruição levando a o caos e morte familiares da casa de El agora divididos a casa de El com Uo que agora guerreava ao lado da resistência a energia liberada pelas emoções negativas e agora tudo ruía ruina caia e sendo invocada mais tarde a uso de um avatar criado nos laboratórios e destruído e assim dados antigos como o próprio Uo e seu irmão cujo nome não poder ser pronunciado, o primeiro a criar o procedimento parasitário do hospedeiro da energia de Zarathanis acreditando assim ele se revoltou as palavras de uso de controle e uma imensa descomunal forma de trazer um meio de controlar a deusa para aniquilação dos rebeldes.

Uo - el foi aprisionado em uma armadilha entre campos de a batalha usado para atrair o avatar e a deusa ele sucumbiu houve uma grande guerra para assim abrir os portas e a grande migração e assim ele olhava e olhava e logo preso no campo de contenção nos selos dos incubadores uma dimensão precursora da zona fantasma aprisionand focando a viver uma ilusão ele mesmo o criador da zona de Pral-ok.

Onde aqueles que vivenciavam o verdadeiro paraíso uma zona de simulação entre seus maiores desejos de sonhos e forcado a mutação de indução a simbiose como um procedimento de o primeiro a se submeter sem testes ele era a primeira cobaia e assim o protótipo e logo suas restrições eram fadadas ao fracasso seu filho o único a criara o procedimento e logo um traidor da causa Zand-El seu filho e seu neto Wer-El um aliado dos rebeldes junto ao avo e logo a cisão a máquina perfeita de apagar mentes o grande Olho de Sharan um imenso satélite criado nas épocas antigas foram preciso mil filhos de Zarathanis aprisionados e torturado forcado a fusão entre fetos e máquina e um processo de simbiose e mutagênico a união perfeita de um escravo consciente o olho por assim dizer era criação como sendo a máquina perfeita de destruição de energia escura criando assim um imenso buraco negro levando a aniquilação ao mesmo reino daquele que não deve ser nomeado, de incinerando a todos.

Os antigos Zarathunis eram parentes dos guardiões primos distantes desses onde abandonaram a galáxia a dimensão onde seguiram para vivem a imensa dimensão psíquica de Zarathunis e assim podendo voltar a cada cem anos a dimensão primaria, mas que outrora viviam nessa dimensão exilados eles abandonaram sua forma de carne e vivendo em forma de energia e consciência superior e alterada...

Sua rainha da ruina não sendo um ser físico não poderia ser considerado uma entidade poucos acreditavam e viam sua forma verdadeira passando apenas por antigas histórias e muitas vezes alguns acreditavam serem lendas dos antigos e a mães criadora dos antigos guardiões antes da criação da tropa e esquecida a ponto de não mais ser reverenciada...

As suas formas foram esquecidas e muitas vezes serem confundidas como um folclore de universos distantes e ou contos infantis as crianças...

Sendo assim poucos podiam ver e dessas maneiras era apenas uma lenda esquecida por todos e apenas puros e crianças a viam e as vezes apenas em sonhos diziam ser de incontável beleza...

Mas ao contrário dela as entidades de Zarathanis eram consideradas seus filhos ou apenas resquícios de uma entidade maior e muitas vezes se provou quase impossível provar sua existência e assim a aprisionar como com seus filhos...

Eles criaram prisioneiros e suas armas em forma de energia erma parentes de antigos guardiões nessa época a tropa era formada por robôs muitas dessas criaturas que ainda estavam no começo dos experimentos tinham picos de consciência de liberdade aqueles que conseguiam fugir momentaneamente.

Ante de serem trazidas de volta pelo chip buscavam ajuda de guardiões eras antes dos lanternas verdes da geração de Hal jordan na era que se seguia existia Abin Sur e Sinestro nessa época dois recrutas e o mais valoroso de todos seu professor Jar-dox que via que os soldados mecânicos eram na verdade seres de consciência aprisionados em forma metálicas e simbióticas, o foram feitas de simbiose entre tecnologia roubadas e formas psíquicas aprisionadas, nada disso iria mudar se um dia ganhassem consciência e se rebelassem de seus inimigos, o que fariam...

Mais venerado de todos, o mais antigo se não um dos primeiros lanternas de uma raça extinta antes do surgimento do primeiro kryptoniano ele era uma raça de Voshorans, raças de alienígenas roxos e alongados de estaturas altas esguios e curvilíneos eram de cabelos da mesma cor raças de guerreiro antigos de poderes psíquicos e habilidades telepáticas fortíssimas de poderes derivados de emoções e sentimentos parentes de Zarathanis estes primos distantes dos guardiões mas que jamais ouviram falar se exilando em outra dimensão, eles também seriam vítimas de krypton em suas guerras.

Jar-dox implorou pediu e suplicou a todos os guardiões que assim deixassem ele entrar em guerra seus alunos que viam a destruição se alastrando não poderia ficar quietos e assim não poderiam ajudar ele olhavam e olhavam e não forma permitidos pelas palavras de todos os guardiões o planeta deveria cair em desgraça e assim tudo acabaria tudo deveria cair em ruina eles deveriam se explodir e assim as armas aprisionada...

Então unidos a todos os voshorans entraram em guerra unindo todos os seus poderes psíquicos ele tentavam libertar as entidades de suas amarras oq eu aconteceu não foi o que esperava em parte eles libertaram momentaneamente e assim as maquinas destruíram vidas e mataram milhões a tecnologia entrou em colapso e o sistema se descontrolou suas mentes enegrecidas pelo ódio os fez matar racas, planetas e cidade e forcando aos guardiões a criar a tropa dos lanternas verdes.

Sem qualquer apoio e sem se importar com as consequências ele ignorou as ordens dos guardiões e virou as costas para a tropa, ele foi embora abandonando a tropa e a todos os conhecidos ele voou cruzando planetas cruzando estrelas e cometas e mais esteroides e se unido a resistência e todo o seu povo.

Darkseid olhava uma imensidão de estrelas ele olhava tudo sua filha nascida do avatar de sua terra seu mundo em umas de suas viagens, perdida da união da Rainha da Ruina ela existia como um avatar.

Dizem alguns que a sombra de Ruina foi em sua morada pediu apoio para ela e este a ignorou e convivendo com a culpa ate hoje, mas ele não contou isso a Batman não nessas palavras.

Em meio a uma pequena plataforma e uma ponte de aterrisagem vários soldados em postos e o auto conselho reunido palavras eram sussurradas e pequenos guardiões alardeados por homens encapuzados soldados de vestimentas firmes que cobriam de auto abaixo robustos e descomunais homens velhos de aparência colossal eles eram alardeados por pontes e pequenos experimentos armas humanoides estas ao redor olhos vidrados e assim nenhum deles se pos a próximo deles.

Muitas vezes os próprios guardiões foram ao encontro do auto conselho de krypton alertando e pedindo a parada dos experimentos outras vezes eles tentaram intervir a ponto de abandonar o contato com o planeta houve uma cisão de opiniões entre os próprios lanternas que ficavam em Ao nesses anos passados foram fito nada nessa época e assim não houve mais nada entre o planeta os habitantes e os lanternas foi proibida a ajuda de lanterna para o planeta muitos acreditam que o s guardiões amaldiçoaram a todos os kryptonianos a não receberem ajuda desses pequenos homens.

E outrora imensa arma circular ou o maior satélite que foi criado com mao de olbra escarava e aprisionamento de seres psíquicos, a imensa arma destruidora circular do tamanho de um planeta na orbita de Krypton de metal e veias e condutores presos e circulares contristando a esmagando e a outras dimensões de aniquilação onde levaria a aniquilação uma energia escura que apenas os antigos da a de JAL e Ashera-a e a casa mais proeminente a casa de Zariel primeiros descendentes de antigos e vindos de Zarathanis de formas humanoides eram de origem orientais e a extinta origem indígena de pele vermelha e cabelos negros e lisos sua própria raca foi extinta com a destruição da colonia lunar de Dr-mar.

E sua própria raca e casa exterminada junto aos rebeldes em outra lua em Dre-lok e poucos que restaram tiveram suas mentes destruídas em lavagem cerebral estando presos em ilusões de selos dos incubadores unindo suas mentes e forças para a criação da arma antiga de destruição a grande e poderosa luz e satélite orgânico de Krypton com a arma e Uo sobre o controle sua mente usada na obtenção dos segredos dos rebeldes a arma de aniquilação e na criação da Rainha de DEvroa-Zi a senhora demônio munida da chave de aniquilação esta a mais poderosa deusa demônio que era formada única e exclusivamente de simbiose e escravos, da última geração de antigos deuses demônios criados com a simbiose de seres conscientes e simbiose de máquina e seres orgânicos todos os seus guerreiro eram feitos a base de criaturas capturadas de Zarathanis.

Elas foram usadas na aniquilação de e a arma absoluta a espada e o cajado de DE-Tsuki-zoa cada uma roubando os conhecimentos de Uo este aprisionado em uma carma de contenção holográfica e de simulação virtual ligada a outra dimensão os rebeldes aniquilados e aqueles que outrora se renderam presos no mesmo selo dos incubadores e a população logo também foi pressionada a servidão e a tortura formando uma ditadura e pressionado a todos a serem aliados ou mortos

Planetas e colônias e aqueles que se rebelavam, destruição e lutas prédios e mais prédios tudo ruía a grande ditadura de mil anos se seguia eram massacrado pelo grande olho pelas chamas pela destruição eles sucumbiam a tudo e faltava pouco para aprisionar a todos os deuses antigos e ao encontro de senhora de ruina e fogo e chamas, destruição de morte e assim surgiam sangue e rios e mais rios de sangue a antiga guerra que se seguia.

Muitos pediram ajuda a tropa muitos pedidos negados

Zar-dox correu se infiltrou no planeta dimensional junto a todos os de sua raca na prisão e se infiltrou dentro da cúpula e com seu anel ele invadiu a dimensão prisão e entrou nos sonhos de Uo, munido de poder de toda a auma população de seres alienígenas de psíquicos poderoso invadindo a mente de todos os prisioneiro e também a todos que eram as armas usando seu medo como ponte, de perder seu medo de jamais retornar se inflamou dentro dele essa forma de medo o converteu incapaz apenas de retornar a realidade sem perder todos os seus poderes o converteu em uma entidade de medo dando origem a própria fonte do medo,

Essa entidade conseguiu libertar Uo com ajuda porem perdeu o controle de sua consciência e seguiu em uma mutação descontrolada e com consciência de milhões de pessoas de um único planeta e assim se sacrificando e com ultima tentatica abrindo a porta da dimensão de Zarathanis

Uma onda psíquica foi ouvida por todos e com ultimo resquício realmente acordou a todos os robôs da tropa suas ondas psíquicas embaralhavam de vez seu sistema rebelando uma horda de seres aprisionados a milênios e assim causando uma onda de assassinatos cometidos pelos mesmos e todos sofreram...

E assim todo o consciente coletivo de uma raca exilada e presa dentro dos templos de zarathanis se fundindo formando um único ser por sua vez abriru a barreira do continuo tempo e espaço onde surgiu um ser um imenso morcego que senhor das chaves abriu as portas e cruzou com o imenso corvo que era a forma animal de Zariel e assim gerou Parallax que era a fonte do medo e mais dois planeta Mogo e Apokolips.

Porem Uo e seus aliados aqueles que foram os únicos a usufruir dos poderes das antigas armas aprisionados ouviram o chamado dizem alguns que a deusa da ruina veio ao seu resgate logo depois das portas das dimensões serem abertas, com o chamado do antigo lanterna verde que ainda assim gritou por socorro, ela não poderia usufruir de um corpo físico com a realidade frágil seus poderes foram usados ele então foi visitado dizem que ele sabia como chegar a deusa e sabia como um holograma e realidade a parte ele foi visitado por o soberano o ditador fusionando um imensa realidade um mundo a parte onde contaria tudo a respeito ele preferiu cair em destruição cair em desgraça e acabar em maldição.

Ele sentiu e que tudo era uma imensa ilusão seu mundo perfeito desabou ele não conseguia acreditar aprisionado em um planeta do sistema de krypton mas a máquina a união dos simbiontes todos aqueles que eram obrigado a luta e agora em fusão com isso criando uma ilusão ruiu e caiu em desgraça.

E assim ela usou Uo momentaneamente como um avatar e o salvou ele enfrentou seus pesadelos e assim se libertou de seu aprisionamento.

Logo ganharam o controle de suas mente se os antigos presos em selos dos incubadores logo se rebelaram destruíram os selos dos incubadores e assim forma, porem como um protótipo se obliterou ocorreu um conflito e uma destruição de tempo demais mil anos de trevas seguiram o homem não era mais um homem a própria dimensão sucumbiu a sua mente formando assim um imenso mundo formado de pesadelos que jamais acabavam um planeta aprisionado e uma dimensão de sua própria loucura sucumbiu a isso causando assim a formação do deus de Uo que assim se fusionando a todos aqueles que outrora eram prisioneiros formaram um imenso planeta vivo de energia mental psíquica, telepática e telecinetica vindo do mundo dos pesadelos e maldições este um pesadelos infinito e completamente vivo, que assim que seguiu formavam uma imensa caveira um rio negro de ódio uma imensa bola fumegantes de maldições formando de poderes psíquicos e pesadelos eles existiam como pesadelos e maldições ele gritou e gritou ele rugiu e sofreu um deus triste e solitário cheio de dor onde naquele momento vendo a nave do imperador Zarkon cuja energia psíquica e suas inúmeras bocas olhos e sangue destruiu o planeta e em meio a tudo isso iria aniquilar krypton seu filho o que o traiu agora tentou usar as armas antigas o olho a deusa demônio mas não foi páreo.

Seu poder era imenso causando a loucura e a mutação daqueles mais sensíveis e influenciáveis a energia liberada muitos foram aprisionados em sua própria consciências jamais acordaram foram dito mil anos de trevas e assim a a escuridão enlouquecedora que fazia com que todos caissem em pesadelos e tivessem seus corpos mutados e suas mentes destruídas e poucos não sucumbiam a destruição da mente e outros caiam em loucura ou jamais acordavam.

E assim foram amaldiçoados a todos os kryptonianos ao toque carnal nunca mais puderam se cruzam fisicamente a mutação descontrolada nascida da maldição de uo e então todos os kryptonianos eram amaldiçoados assim formando uma mutação descontrolada em suas células embrionárias ele não poderiam cruzar onde o dano havia feito.

Houve então uma guerra psíquica que se seguiu a destruição e eram as naturalmente e tecnológicas para criar barreiras psíquicas e os pesadelos e mutacoes descontroladas e manifestações sem precedentes de alterações genéticas, algumas crianças nasciam mortas e outra não chegavam a nascer presos em destruição e mortes mentais ele sofreu a pior das maldições eu fui obrigado pela energia psíquica a que liberava a sua frente a se transformar na arma de cristal e aquele dia quando ele tocasse na luz e olhasse a chama incandescente muitos de kryptons que lutavam nas redondezas foram pegos pelo fogo cruzado e seus corpos enraizados de terra petrificados.

Formando uma imensa cratera e outras partes de planetas engolidos e sugados pelas consciências enegrecida de energia escura e matéria negra coletiva convertidas em pesadelos e maldições devorando o que seguia pessoas e vários planeta de krypton foram engolidos e pessoas em suas colônias fundidas em suas forma gritando e gritando sus almas foram aprisionadas e presas como ancoras dentro do planeta amaldiçoado onde milhões ou morreram ou se tornaram parte de seu imenso corpo que nada mais era um imenso planeta que crescia gradativamente.

Até hoje seus gritos antes de sucumbir permanentemente são ouvidos em pesadelos e em suas mentes mais sensíveis a loucura mentes multiplicavam e em conflito ele enlouqueceu pedindo e gritando por socorro que agora graças a energia entrópica envelheceu milhões de anos e assim ele ficou vermelha e logo aprisionado longe em um planeta longínquo formado de cristal.

E assim ao tocar a luz ele a enegreceria e a terra iria sucumbir aqueles que ficassem a seu campo de visão eram petrificado a sua volta era envelhecido e apenas andar sobre a escuridão e ser aquele que ter a o conhecimento de três mil anos de trevas e os antigos conhecimentos de ambos a rainha esposa do tirano Lora-Al ainda assim tentou sucumbir assim aqueles eu outrora usavam a todos os que aprisionavam em armas eles colocou uma lei marcial a palavra proibida a história dos três mil anos de trevas o suficiente de fazer com que ninguém contasse a outros a lenda de krypton dos antigos incubadores.

E nesses próximos três mil anos nenhum ser poderia procriar de maneira tradicional eles corriam o risco da mutação descontrolada eles sucumbiriam a desordem genética e aqueles que outrora nasciam com seus poderes não mais o tinham definhavam até formar um esqueleto desnutrido uma múmia perfeita seus códigos genéticos eram destruídos entrava em colapso e suas células se auto destruíram e assim os anticorpos atacavam o próprio organismo.

Uma imensa bola de energia criada a partir da matéria escura e direcionada em cada arma viva cada ser direcionando e jogada junto a ele no centro do planeta assim e formando uma energia de impacto psíquico onde todos aqueles envolvidos na guerra de três mil anos iriam esquecer logo que a guerra acabasse e suas armas antigas aprisionadas e em um ciclo de hibernação eterno...

O neto de Uo, em uma epifania usando a antiga lua orgânica o grande olho usou os poderes de todas as armas para criar uma imensa energia escura de contenção e ao mesmo tempo criar uma forma de aprisionar o senhor o grande deus de Uo em uma dimensão colocando e abrindo uma dimensão através do próprio centro do planeta Krypton onde a própria gravidade seria uma forma de conter a prisão de Uo forçando a hibernar e assim cada uma das armas foi aprisionada no mesmo ponto de contenção do centro da terra do núcleo de krypton mas era necessário uma forma de manter krypton unida e uma forma de conter aqueles que se forem libertados iriam acordar e caca a todos os kryptonianos.

As casas mais antigas como sendo de parentesco de Zarathanis tinham poder sobre a antiga tecnologia em cristais e pedras e muitos antigas maquinarias essas sobre a mente e emoções eram empáticas e assim apenas conectando mentalmente e com o toque mas todas essas famílias sucumbiam com o tempo em guerras que se sucederam e assim as velhas lendas e historias desapareceram com as guerras de três mil anos.

Nas mais antigas lendas diziam que as terras distantes e dimensão e paraiso de Zarathanis existiam divididas em dimensões e ilhas e para cada ilha existia um animal avatar que simbolizava o avatar e eles ensinavam a todos o avatar e ali existiam o avatar e no centro do mundo de Zarathuni existia o pilar de e no centro o cristal coração um pequeno cristal detentor do poder supremo e pilar daquela dimensão as dimensões de Zarathanis e ali ficavam a magia e o conhecimento de transpassar barreiras que se tivesse seu poder seria senhor das dimensões de Zarathanis e assim um condutor e avatar supremo da magia dimensional.

Mas tudo se esvaiu as lendas os deuses e as armas aprisionadas e no memento decisivo quando o deus uo preso entre a dimensão e centro do planeta a deus chegou a amaldiçoou a todos os kryptonianos chegarão o momento que eles irão liderar sua própria extinção segundos antes de suas mentes serem apagadas e seu planeta ter um sol vermelho a barreira foi fechadas entre os mundos

Tudo foi esquecido ninguém se lembrava de nenhum desses acontecimentos e suas histórias apagadas dos registros aqueles que lembravam foram caçados e exilados em mundos distantes e assim krypton recomeçou do zero reconstruindo sem saberem sua barbárie e sem terem ideia de serem escravizadores e muito menos que o conflito interno acarretou no uso de sua gravidade para p aprisionamento de Uo...

\- E então, como ficou isso? – perguntou Batman olhando para a estátua de cristal que adornava a sala e assim ele perguntou.

\- O que isso tem a ver com tudo, por que eu deveria saber disso. – Perguntou.

\- São histórias que pretendo compartilhar com você. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Voce sabe o resto, eles procuravam outras formas de trabalho braçal, eles criavam clones para fazer o trabalho que não quiserem, até eles também se rebelarem, e depois vieram mais guerras e conflitos depois, uo ainda preso e o próprio planeta não aguentou ele se destruiu o grande deus de Uo agora ele está livre, mas ainda adormecido.

\- Ele logo aquele momento em particular a instabilidade da gravidade do planeta ajudou a destruição do mesmo e ciclos depois de krypton entrar em colapso ele estava ainda preso a gravidade e o buraco negro se formou libertou desse sistema solar e o grande olho e todas as armas espalhadas por todo o universos sem qualquer habitante de outro planeta ter conhecimento e ou saberem como as usar já que suas chaves antigas, não podem ser usadas mas algumas civilizações antigas de seu plantas aprenderam como usar e assim fora desse sistema solar existem guerras e armas vivas e algumas delas caiam na terra a Tsuki a espada da lua e uma delas e adormecidas foram enquanto que Uo agora uma imenso pesadelos de milhas de extensão do tamanho de krypton ou até mesmo maior. – Dizia.

Agora vaga pelo sistema desconhecido e um dia ele irá acordar novamente e ira atrás dos krptonianos restantes e terá sua vingança contra a última forma vida da krypton, enquanto que ele sonha dormindo por era e está criando mundo de pesadelos enlouquecendo a todos os seres de planetas antes de engolir eles e enviar a outra dimensão uma dimensão de pesadelos...

\- Então o grande deus de Uo existe e um dia irá acordar? – perguntou Batman.

\- Ainda falta meses para chegar a um estudo preciso, na verdade eu acredito que um dia irei encontrar uo, pelo menos em meus estudo, mas ele irá chegar um dia ira chegar ele apenas não se alimentou o suficiente para chegar longe ele está em galáxias distantes no momento e eu irei controlar essa forca e colocarei em meu poder. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- E o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso? – Perguntou Batman olhando em direção ao novo deus. – Por que você está contando isso para mim? – perguntou.

\- Agora você sabe que krypton era habitada não apenas por boas pessoas, mas também por monstros que escravizava outros seres, nenhum deles eram santos. – Dizia.

E ele se aproximou mais dele e com as mãos em cada um de seus ombros, e olhando em sua direção diretamente em seus olhos e disse.

\- Isto, Batman, é um voto de confiança. – Dizia. – Quero compartilhar conhecimento com você. – Dizia. – Eu quero que meu consorte esteja ao meu lado, preparado para tudo, e que eu vou realizar seu desejo. – Dizia se aproximando mais. – Eu deixarei você saber e se aproximar dos computadores e contatei a respeito do que tanto quer saber. – Dizia. – Eu vou permitir que você saiba mais a respeito da história do universo. – Disse.

\- Eu vou contar-lhe tudo que eu tenho a intenção de que você esteja ao meu lado. – Dizia. – Dizia. – Não deixarei você no escuro. – Dizia. – Quero que você saiba que poucos tem conhecimento deste assunto, desta história. – E assim ele o beijou e o soltou.

\- Voto de confiança? – Hesitou Bruce.

\- Sim. – Disse.

\- Posso usar os computadores de Apokolips? – Perguntou hesitante.

E o senhor de apokolips olhava ele avaliando por segundos depois disse.

\- Apenas com supervisão de vovó bondade e comigo. – Disse.

\- Obrigado. – Disse, e com as pontas dos pés o beijou com seus lábios...

E assim ao soltar ele continuou.

\- A propósito. – Olhando em sua direção. – Eu criei um procedimento para duplicar o mesmo tipo de poder a mesma forma de recriar e de fusionar células em simbiose, de controlar as antigas formas e duplicar o mesmo procedimento mudando e fusionando duas formas diferente acredito que a fusão de células de que acho ser da antiga Deusa, e em sua forma mais bruta e energéticas um ser hibrido de energia psíquica e forma física que irá mudar completamente aos poucos, o mesmo poder que possa controlar Uo, esse poder está enraizado dentro de você, apenas precisa ser treinado. – Dizia Darkseid. – E assim continuou. – Quando você passar pelo processo da forca ômega eles irão despertar. – Disse. – E aos poucos você ira mudar por completo. – Disse em sua direção. – Mas para isso você precisa treinar para desenvolver seus poderes, e logo depois que você passar pelos poderes ômega.

\- Treinar e uma boa coisa deve encontrar uma porta para Hebi Hime sama, uma de minhas aliadas que logo chegaram aqui em meu mundo.

\- Então eu devo treinar? – Dizia. – Eu me recuso a ser usado, não sou um monstro. – Rosnou tentando se afastar, para Darkseid pegar seu braço. – Você sabe do nosso acordo. – Disse.

Ele tapou sua boca com a outra mão antes de pronunciar palavras.

O senhor absoluto de apokolips começou a observar fascinado o homem arrumando enquanto que seu corpo nu era muito apetitoso ele ainda era uma fera selvagem e ainda iria se opor a suas decisões isso o deixaria mais com tesao e com mais vontade de ter ele a seu lado.

\- Voce não tem escolha. – Disse. - Eu induzi seu corpo para a mutação, eu sou seu mestre e sem mim, você aceitou esta situação, este jogo entre nós, mesmo que você venha a ser minha puta com rabo apertado, sem rumo, seus poderes latentes ainda não foram despertados. – Dizia. – Eu as posso controlar p procedimento para ativar eles. – Dizia. - E sei como direcionar em qualquer caso, mesmo você não tendo controle de meu mundo, se não se comporta será nada mais que um prisioneiro, você é meu mundo agora. – Disse. – Voce é meu mundo. – Disse Darkseid. – Voce é todo meu mundo. – Disse.

\- Você me quer tanto assim? – Perguntou ronronado em seu ouvido. – Eu sou parte de seu mundo. – Ronronou

\- Você não tem escolha senão desenvolver seus poderes, e com minha ajuda você ira aprende a usar, afinal eu induzir a mutação para isso eu os controlo como eu quiser e aos poucos você irá tolerar minha presença, mais que apenas algumas horas de foda e será mais que meu escravo, eu quero você ao meu lado como meu general. – Disse em sua direção antes de soltar sua boca.

Bruce começo a observar uma estátua de um homem nu na sala, não disse nada a respeito ele não queria dizer o que pensava desejava jamais ter se submetido a Darkseid.

\- O que você faria para me ter? – Perguntou.

E ele rosnou em sua direção em meio a seus lábios. – E se eu fugisse agora? – Perguntou.

\- Voce não tem escolha se fugir de mim agora eu o caçarei e para onde vai quem irá ajudar a conquistar você, e quem o tratara bem, será nada mais que um mutante destrocado e eu comerei você onde o encontrar.

– Dizia. – Voce me deixa com raiva, eu perco o controle. – E se eu desse para alguém que não seja você. – Perguntou. – Dizia. – Nessa hora, caso você me deixasse eu trucidaria aquele que o tomasse, e eu conquistaria mundo após mundo, para ter você ao meu lado.

\- E se alguém me ferisse. – Perguntou.


	25. Chapter 25

Ele rosnou em sua direção segurando seus ombros nus com forca em demasia. – Dizia. – Eu mataria bilhões que pudessem ferir você. – Eu mataria bilhões de estrelas até que você não pudesse fugir. – Dizia. – E se eu pensasse em outra pessoa? – Perguntou.

\- Apenas em pensar em alguém tocando em você, nos pensamentos de outro, não deixarei você pensar em mais ninguém. – Disse. – Tudo para ter você ao meu lado. - Você é uma fera raivosa descontrolada. – Dizia. – Todos irão sofrer todos pagarão por sua falta de controle eu destruirei mundo em sua busca, atras de você.

O homem de cristal, olhou e olhos vidrados, e olhou e viu a vários sistemas solares de distância e galáxias escuras destruída e vislumbrando um imenso planeta de olhos e bocas garras proeminentes e sons enlouquecedores eram gritos e massas disformes formas humanoides gritando e gritando corpos mudados pedaços de seres partes de corpos uma imensa bocarra em olhos caveirosos e fundos uma forma similar a uma caveiras funda e tenebrosas tentáculos negros e espalhados como serpentes que dizia.

\- Sou um deus muito solitário. – Dizia Darkseid passando as mãos pela cintura de Bruce e puxando ele e o abraçando.

– Gostaria de compartilhar algum conhecimento com você.

– Dizia lambendo seus lábios e apalpando seu corpo. – Não quero mais ser solitário. – Dizia. - Aos poucos você desejara estar ao meu lado e eu irei conquista corpo e alma.

– Dizia. - Compartilhar dias bons e ruins, e um reinado junto a você. – Dizia. - Quem sabe depois de alguma conversa poderemos compartilhar não apenas uma longa sessão de sexo, mas conversar como homens e soldados e guerreiros, e planos de batalha.

– Dizia Darkseid beijando sua testa carinhosamente e adorando seu corpo nu, e massageando cada uma de suas nádegas nuas dando pequenos tapas em cada uma delas enquanto que apertava com vontade como se quisesse comer o homem, o que na verdade ele queria.

\- Eu mataria mil crianças de mil mundos destruiria civilizações, para ter você ao meu lado - Dizia como se fossem chamas de seus olhos se desprendendo de dentro dele e seus olhos flamejantes se desprendiam, se você escapasse de mim. – Dizia fungando seu cabelo.

– O universo não estaria livre de mim em minha ira e empreitada para ter você ao meu lado. – Dizia. - Eu ouviria gritos e lamentos e varias pessoas e seres não estariam livres.

\- Eu tenho você comigo. – Dizia. – E isso era como se ouvissem gritos e mais gritos, de civilizações inteiras destruídas no processo, e se realmente estivesse matando crianças sendo mortas e civilizações destruídas, ao engolir gritos e lamurias suplicas e choros e varias pessoas e planetas sucumbindo a gritos e guerras partes de corpos decepados desapareciam de seu interior, viajando com um rastro de energia escura como explosões e já que contei essa historia, ele total ciência que Darkseid faria isso mesmo.

\- O convívio comigo ira transformar você em meu aliado. – Dizia olhando em seus olhos - Venha comigo. - Disse ele, o senhor de apokolips o levou com ele em direção ao outro lado ainda com as mãos em sua bunda apertando suas bochechas, separando e massageando subindo e descendo, enquanto o conduzia para fora da sala entrando seguindo um corredor e entrando em outra sala, uma imensa sala de troféus e objetos de valor antigo, - Eu desejo entregar algo a você.

Era um imenso salão oval enorme circular e de objetos preciosos e brilhantes ele o levou em direção a um altar longo e vários livros igualmente como se fosse uma extensa biblioteca.

Ele andando havia um altar duro e metálico tilintando pelo piso de cristal das luzes vermelhas e assim indo em direção a um pequeno pilar este onde havia o objeto o retirando e levando ate o homem parado este olhando e olhando ele viu era um livro grosso e metálico um metal branco como um cristal ele olhava e viu o homem o entregou sem ferimentos ou qualquer mudança um brilho se seguiu e ele disse.

\- Este e o livro infinito o livro negro dos segredos e das eras, esconde nele cada nuance cada segredo cada informação que precisar tudo que quiser saber das eras escuras e de milhões de eras de trevas da era proibida e de conhecimento esquecido, cada capitulo cada conhecimento e assim apenas aqueles que podem ter contato e que podem ouvir.

\- Tudo que minha casa esconde apenas aqueles que podem se conectar com a tecnologia antiga e aqueles que podem se conectar e usar o poder dos antigos o ultimo avatar da ruina foi o antigo adorador dos sacerdotes das trevas. – Dizia.

– Um presente ao meu cavaleiro das trevas. – Disse o senhor de apokolips. – Para você homem morcego ele existiu milênios atras este livro foi escrito e criado por um viajante um contador de histórias que esteve uma vez em Krypton e que vivenciou e foi um observador de conflitos e guerras. – Dizia. - E onde ele está agora? – perguntou Batman.

Ele recebeu um sorriso e o senhor de Apokolips e disse. – Ele e um de meus soldados agora, ele e encarregado das histórias e relatórios de pesquisas. – Disse e ficou por vários milênios vagando por mundo ate parar em Apokolips – Dizia. – E ele sempre disse que não era kryptoniano, muito menos Zatanith ele viveu a muito e em varias versões não apenas de uma krypton. era um imigrante dos templos de Zarathanis. – Dizia.

\- E antes de imigrar para fora do planeta, eras antes das guerras e da criação das armas antigas, poucos podem ler seu conteúdo. – Disse. – Está em um idioma antigo, se você me seguir e observar e olhar atentamente o que mostrarei, e depois soletrar e o livro abri e conseguir ler e seu. – Quando quiser pode vir pegar e o ler. – Dizia.

E assim seguiram pelo mesmo corredor e logo se deparam com um imensa estatua de cristal esta mostrava a mesma mulher de seus sonhos sentada em uma cadeira de espaldar alto longos cabelos negros e corpo curvilíneo e esguio olhos puxados e corpo firme pernas longas e grossas e ali o que momentaneamente parecia com escrita antiga e sinuosa eram esculpidos na pedra longas curvas e ovais ele olhou por longo momentos vários minutos pareciam horas e mais horas e assim quando ia desistir ele se aproximou tocou a pedra encrustada como que tivesse sido escrito na rocha e não em cristal barreiras funda e brilhou, um brilho intenso e vermelho chamas saiam de la e chamas enegrecidas e quando ele viu viu verdadeiramente o que havia escrito.

E ali a frente uma imensa pedra um rochedo e um alta surgia, mudava de forma e sendo levado por uma imensidão de corvos que surgia de um imenso abismo saiam voando morcegos e ali um sussurro profundo e sedutor e ali em um muro inscritos em pedra ela em pe ao lado se seguia e ali estavam inscritos em um dialeto antigo parecido com aramaico arcaico ao que tudo parecia existiam similaridades com os da fala antiga da terra, era fácil de traduzir, mas antes ele perguntou ao senhor de Apokolips.

\- Voce, consegue entender o que esta escrito? – Perguntou Darkseid

– Isso e similar a aramaico antigo um idioma da terra também. – Disse Bruce observando a inscrições e se virou para Darkseid e perguntou. - Por que você quer eu que leia isso? - Perguntou enquanto o homem apalpava sua bunda cada vez mais animado ele tinha total impressão que se não andasse ou se distanciasse o novo deus iria focar ele a trepar no chao, e para seu conhecimento o homem disse enquanto que empurrava no chao em segundo ele em cima dela afastando suas pernas se colocando entre elas ele afastou as bochechas de sua bunda.

\- Parece aramaico antigo com algumas letras diferentes, eu também posso entender. – Disse Darkseid. – Não e diferente das inscrições antigas da Terra. – Disse Enquanto forcava o homem de quatro no chão empinando sua bunda e levantando ao ar ele se aproximou de sua cabeça e afastou seu cabelo longo de sua cabeça. – E muito bom que você entenda.

E antes de uma outra palavra fosse dita, sendo substituída por um ofego quando ele ouviu a armadura inferior da virilha de Darkseid sendo retirada um barulho de tilintar e ao virar o rosto viu a proteção da virilha sendo jogado e ele segurou em sua bunda abrindo as bochechas e fez algo que nunca havia feito, começou a comer sua bunda enfiando a língua, começando a ofegar e subindo ele tentava segurar no chao suas mãos esticadas ele ouviu atras de si.

E ele puxou o ar. Ofegou.

\- Quero que leia para mim. – Disse e assim ele comecou a enfiar a língua e chupar e morder sua entrada ele sentia a língua enfiando dentro dele suas pernas mais abertas quando sendo afastadas. – Agora. - Ordenou

E assim o fez entre gemidos - Ai... – Por favor. – Recebendo um tapa forte onde possivelmente deixou uma marca vermelha e dizendo entre chupada e mordidas. – Pode começar - ele enfiou a língua dentro dele e comecou a vibrar raspando seus dentes e beliscando seus testículos. – Ao som dos rios de sangue...

– Engasgando resfolegando tentando pensar coerente. – Quando fores... Foda... tomados por trevas... – ele resfolegou e engasgou em meio a seus gemidos e lamentos quando ele sentia seu pênis endurecendo. - Das trevas antigas...

– Estocadas com a língua. - Ai... Por favor... E o abismo em chamas - cuspiu novamente dentro dele e começou a chupar mais rápido. – Não... - Zumbindo dentro dele e fodendo com a língua... - Por favor... - Um novo tapa e mais outro e um chupada forte. – Continue a ler. – Ouviu ordenar. As antigas esferas criadas... Ai...

\- Começou a zumbir a língua e a vibrar - ... Num rio de sangue... Ele implorou em meio as mordidas e chupadas de seu ânus. – Eu preciso ler... - Varios tapas estalados e fortes em suas nádegas. –

Chorou gemendo e resfolegando - Se... - Tentando se soltar das mãos e da boca e sendo puxado ele gritou quando Darkseid estapeou novamente cada um de suas nádegas e colocou um dedo brincando dentro dele

\- ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHh... – Ele atingiu sua próstata com uma estocada de língua e um dedo. – Pare... Por favor... – Gritou. – Assim... A muito tempo... Foda... Entre a sangria... Não da mais... – Batendo diretamente em sua próstata ele brincava como se fosse uma tesoura enfiando e puxando seus dedos. – AI... Foda... Ai... Darkseid... - Gemeu enquanto tentava resfolegar engasgando em meio as investidas. -... Cujas almas enegrecidas... – Estocada atrás de estocada. - Por favor... - Ele começou a foder a serio -... Eles eram tomados pela angustia... – Ele foi tomado por uma estocada forte diretamente em sua próstata novamente e novamente e começou a estocar sua próstata e gritava e gritava em meio as investidas sendo fodido com cada vez mais forca – Por favor... Por favor... Nas antigas trevas... Nas fortalezas da ruina... Nos rios de sangue... – Seu pênis duro preso no chao sendo pego e esfregando em suas mãos, começou a pingar sêmen e ele sentiu sua bunda levantar sendo empinada. Ai... Por favor... – Ele chorou lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos e implorou em meio as estocadas e disse. – Isso e uma tortura... – Pode parar. – Ouviu Darkseid. – E disse quando ele foi sendo fodido com a língua e brincando com seus testículos e apertava e sentiu mordiscar os seus testículos e apertar seu pênis e quase gozou quando ele começou entre as estocadas de dento e língua ele enlouquecia de sensações ele gemeu e gritava a cada estocadas e não saberia se implorava e gritava. – Por favor... Por favor... - Batidas e mais batidas. –Ai... Ai... - Fodendo com a língua – Deus... – Diga meu nome... – Ele ouviu entre mordidas. Ele tentou falar, mas apenas ofegava e gritava. e gemeu e gritou entre resfôlegos e gritos ele recebeu um novo tapa e mais fortes investidas e ouviu Darkseid ordenar. – Diga meu nome. – E enquanto recomeçava a foder com a língua mais rápido e ainda mais investidas. – Entre ofegos. – Darkseid... Darkseid. - ele gritava repetidamente o nome então o soberano ordenou novamente. – Diga meu nome. – e assim chupando e mordendo ele chorou e fodeu a sério em meio a seus gritos falando o nome de Darkseid. – Darkseid... Darkseid... – Gritava em meio a língua poderosa e aos dedos dentro dele encontrando e batendo diretamente em sua próstata, a foder a sério com a língua estocada e mordidas dentro dele alargando sua entrada e usando os dedos como tesoura, primeiro um junto a sua língua depois dois e por fim três balançando de frente e atras, gemendo e gemendo. – Ai... Ai... Oh... Meu deus... Darkseid... – A cada estocada vinha um grito junto ele gozou sem querem molhando o chao e seu peito gritando e gritando quando ele sentiu novamente sem forças sendo alavancado e então ele sentiu seu orgasmo poderosos molhando as mãos de Darkseid ondas brancas e pegajosas ele gemia e resfolegava caindo no chao.

Ele sentiu o homem se arrastar ficando em cima dele ele se sentia sem forças ofegando quando Darkseid ficou em cima dele acariciando seu corpo e apalpando suas cochas e nádegas, completamente entre ele e assim ele ficou acariciando seu corpo e então ficou atras dele colocou suas costas em seu peito e manteve ele de lado e assim levantou uma perna a segurando ao alto e viu como um vislumbre atrás dele ajoelhado e puxado suas nádegas em direção ao seu pênis ereto, acariciado e então ao levantar e a puxar em direção aquele monstro, ao lato ele ofegou posicionando seu pênis o pênis pegou o sêmen de Bruce e revestiu seu próprio pênis e assim mantendo sua perna de cada lado esparramado no chão e o penetrou passando e entrando em suas paredes ele beijou seu pescoço em cima dele, e assim o penetrou em uma única estocada entrando a te o talo batendo seus testículos em sua bunda. – Ai... – Se ouviu dizer, e para sua surpresa ele olhou para baixou virando o rosto em um grito rouco e viu que Darksedi tinha pelos pubianos eram roxos e iguais em cor ao soberano de apokolips, lisos rocando sua entrada rocando sua pele e fazendo cocegas, seus próprios pelos lisos e seu pênis grosso e para cada estocada um grito sem parar e gritando para cada estocada, entrando enquanto ele próprio massageava seus testículos ele gemeu e começou a massageando a parte interna das cochas ao mesmo tempo que acariciava seus testículos ele o fazia ofegar e a gritar para cada estocada e batida, esparramado no chão com a bunda elevada ao ar, e sendo puxado e empurrado, e que atingia sua entrada entrando dentro e saindo dentro e fora batendo atingindo sua próstata. – Ai.. Ai...Ai... Ai... – Gritando sem parar e sem controle seus ofegos e gemidos e seus lamentos em meio as estocadas.

– Voce esta adorando isso, Batman, não e mesmo? - E assim lentamente ele acelerava as batidas e atingiam sua próstata. Recebendo um gemido e gritos cada vez mais altos – Diga para mim que esta adorando. – Ouviu uma ordem vinda de Darkseid. – Sim... – Ofegou. – Mais... Mais... Ai... Por favor... Ai... Ai... - Isso mesmo, implore... – Ouviu Darkseid investir diretamente em sua próstata e várias batidas lisas e longas e frenéticas. – Geme para mim. – Ouviu dizer. - Enquanto ele próprio gemia e chorava engasgando com as estocadas – Eu sou o único a ouvir seus gritos de prazer – Batendo diretamente em sua próstata e assim para cada batida um grito agudo. – Eu vou arruinar você Batman, ninguém será capas de tomar você. – Rugindo ele ficou logo em cima dele prensando-o no chão, em seu ouvido em meio as estocadas. – Ninguém sera capas de satisfazer você como eu faço. - e gritando enquanto era fodido com forca entra e sai e entra e sai. - Ninguém será capas de foder você, de trazer orgasmos múltiplos como eu faco. - e rouco e uma resfolegada ele se sentia úmido e pronto e gemendo e gritando suas pernas espalhadas, e posicionado coma bunda empinada ao alto para o melhor acesso do pênis de Darkseid, atingindo sua próstata e batendo em seu interior, ele sendo mantido separado e sua perna posta ao alto. – Ai... Ai... Ai... – E assim estocada funda e poderosa o fez gritar. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... - E virando seu rosto onde tinha seus lábios tomados e assim resfolegando suas línguas brincando em sua boca invadindo sem pedir permissão. – Voce e tão gostoso e incrível dentro de você. – Ouviu Darkseid dizer, ele ouvia os rugidos de Darkseid, os tapas poderosos. – Apertado e suculento, - Dizia. – Uma bunda maravilhosa e bonitas. - Ele pegou cada um dos glóbulos de sua bunda apalpando beliscando e puxando e vários tapas amassando-as em meio as investidas e tapas de pele contra pele seu corpo em movimento bate e volta frenético, e sendo recebido por ofegos e gemidos.

Darkseid o estava tomando reivindicando com luxuria e tesao e fúria estava cada vez mais animado e mais poderosa mais rápida as investidas as estocadas.

Ele passou a mao em seu pênis duro e molhado e pingando e o apertou com forca. – Ai... Não... Assim não... – Gritou para ter o pênis bombeando e apertando com forca. - Ai... – ele ofegou e gemeu e sentiu seu pênis dolorido sendo balançando com veracidade bombeando com a mesma velocidade das investidas em seu anus, ele o estapeou em meio as suas próprias investidas e assim ouvia seu gemido ele sentia seu próprio pênis duro e longo pingando com pre ejaculação sendo apertado pelas mãos de Darkseid, para ondas de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo, que desceu e beliscou seus testículos, - Ai...Ai... OH... Meu deus... Darkseid... Por favor... Darkseid – gritou em meio as investidas com a mesma forca ele gemia e seu pênis balançava com as investidas cada vez mais rápidas e poderosas atingindo sem misericórdia sua próstata e para cada batida estalava em sua bunda ele empurrava e puxava e assim ele impulsionava sua pélvis de encontro com sua bunda deixando as marcas de seus testículos nele.

Batendo e estocando com fúria batendo e batendo ele atingia diretamente sua próstata para cada estocada de seu pênis dentro dele batendo e batendo um entra e sai frenético e para cada batida ele recebia um grito agudo e cada vez mais rápido cada vez mais brutal e animalesco ele o fodia com cada vez mais forca com vontade sem misericórdia e com vontade e fúria atingindo sua próstata.

\- Por favor... Ai... Ai... – Gritava em meio as investidas e seu baixo ventre pressionado. - Pare... – Resfolegava em meio as investidas e sendo fodido com cada vez mais forca e velocidade Ai... Ai... Não... Não da mais... – Ele ofegou em meio as investidas, implorando com lagrimas e chorando com seu pênis e para cada batida diretamente em sua próstata impulsionando sua pélvis batendo seus testículo um grito e um resfolego e assim, um ai para cada batida , eram tao profundas e rápidas tao fortes que existiam uma mistura de dor e prazer ondas de incomodas penetrações e dores e prazer loucuras e sensações seu gritos ondas de eletricidade percorriam seu corpo e o cheiro de sexo impregnava o ar suor e sêmen respingando cheiro de acasalamento entre dois seres um alienígena novo deus e um hibrido não mais humano, seu corpo luzes segavam sua visão e gemidos, as estocadas eram rápidas demais. – Por favor... Por favor... Ai... Ai... – E até mesmo para aguentar. – Por favor... Pare... – Gritava... - Eu não aguento mais... – Ele recebeu um sorriso e uma risada e assim disse entre investidas mais rápidas. – Eu ainda não terminei com você. – E assim fodendo com fúria estocando seu ânus com batidas frenéticas atingindo sua próstata. - Eu quero deixar meu cheiro dentro de você. – Ouviu o soberano de Apokolips dizer. – Somente por que você veio, não quer dizer que eu terminei. – Ouviu um rosnado e varias investidas e estocadas em seu ânus entrando e saindo de dentro dele.

Ele gritou e gritou e assim gemia e se lamuriava e sentia suas entranhas se contraírem ele sentiu seu pênis ejacular, viu tudo em branco sua visão foi clareada por luzes e constelações ondas brancas de luzes cegaram ele gritou agudamente e rouca. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. - Enquanto que ondas de eletricidade percorriam seu corpo e ele ejaculou em esguichos, seu pênis ejaculou molhado e pegajoso, sujo nas mãos de Darkseid esguichos poderosos enquanto que contrair suas paredes internas ao redor do pênis de Darkseid que recobrava e aumentava a forca das estocadas ainda assim ele batia e batia estocava fodendo seu cu com fúria e estocava diretamente ele batendo e batendo.

Ele o estocava com fúria gemendo seu nome. - Você e tao delicioso e maravilhoso estar dentro de você, e quente e aconchegante, e assim eu vou foder você mais e mais. – Ele ronronava em seu ouvido. - E as minhas investidas e estocadas irão marcar você, deixar meu cheiro, impregnar seu interior. – Ele estocava e batia entra e sai entra e sai ele rocava seus testículos impulsionando a pélvis batendo em suas nádegas entrando com tudo e atingindo sua próstata em meio ao cheiro de sexo que impregnava o ar. - Ai... Ai... Meu Deus... Darkseid... – Gritava e gritava para cada estocada.

– Ai... Ai... – As suas paredes que apertavam seu pênis onde ele sentia as veias do pênis de Darkseid passando por suas paredes internas e resfolegando e gritando em meio as investidas e quando ele pensava em meio as estocadas que iria desmaiar ele não aguentava mais ele foi com mais e mais fúria mais rápido mais forte e para cada estocada gritos de seus lábios sem controle.

– Ai... Ai... Ai... Ai... - ele ouviu o rugindo de Darkseid como que preparando o local batendo rápido e rasas investidas ele gritou com darkseid um rosnado em meio as investidas e assim gritando enquanto o senhor de Apokolips ejaculou nos momentos finais ele gemeu e enquanto que Darkseid rugiu puxando seu rosto e os dois em meio aos gritos e sentindo ejacular dentro dele transbordar pelas lateria e escorrer para o chao tamanha era o poder de sua ejaculação, ele estava deitado em cima dele com Bruce de costas ele virou seu rosto, e ele teve seus lábios tomados, chupando e beijando lambendo seus lábios sua língua entrando em sua boca saliva conectando seus lábios ele abraçava seu corpo apalpando e acariciando nos momento finais enquanto afagava seu corpo ainda enterrado dentro dele mole e abaixando, e ele levantou milímetros e assim ainda enterrado dentro dele, o novo deus o virou sem ainda dentro dele puxando suas pernas e recebendo um grito com suas pernas de cada lado, e puxando em baixo de si ficando novamente no meio de suas pernas, e onde começou a chupar seus mamilos puxando os bicos e chupando eles como que mamasse e assim apalpando seu corpo chupando seu pescoço ele beijava seus lábios e mordia seu pescoço o seu interior úmido molhado e cheio de sêmen ele gemia para cada chupada e apalpada de suas nádegas sendo apertadas quando ele em seus momento finais o soltou e assim levantou sua perna e retirou seu pênis com um puxão um barulho de sucção molhada onde respingava sêmen, e assim adorando seu corpo resfolegando e respirando ele gemia sentindo o sêmen escorrer de dentro dele os gemidos pos coito ele gemia e sentindo o senhor de Apokolips massageando seu corpo passando as mãos por cada parte mordendo suas cochas ele gemia sentindo o homem adorar seu corpo em meio a chupar seus mamilos e chupar cada um de seus bicos.

Ele olhou em sua direção seu sêmen escorria formando uma poca embaixo do homem ate parar ele via o seu ânus esticado e frouxo contrair e depois enfiou o dedo dentro e rodou e retirou cabiam três dedos, e assim seu dedo coberto de sêmen e o colocou em sua boca e ordenou.

\- Chupe minha porra. – Disse vendo o homem abrir a boca e a chupar seu dedo vários minutos ele puxou seu pescoço e beijou seus lábios ao termino vários minutos chupando sua língua e lábios ele gemeu e depois o soltou e assim adorava o corpo usado abaixo dele beijando e chupando cada parte de seu corpo mordendo suas cochas e cada glóbulo de suas nádegas.

\- Vamos, você deve tomar um banho, e temos assuntos a resolver. – Ordenou o senhor de apokolips apalpando seu corpo

\- Sim... – Sussurrou e assim com dificuldade e tremulo suas pernas bambas, ele se levantou sendo puxado por Darkseid e com pernas tremulas ele gemeu e tinhas lagrimas nos olhos, que Darkseid lambeu e ele caiu.

Ele o puxou em suas mãos e com as mãos em suas nádegas e o levou no seu colo, e o levou o conduziu pelos cômodos, ate outra sala percorrendo seus aposentos ele o levou ate a casa de banho e o empurrou em baixo do chuveiro e assim ligando o chuveiro ensaboou e o lavou passando buchas e sabonetes em seu corpo e logo ele gemia sendo mordido e chupado em meio ao banho quando enfiou os dedos dentro dele para lavar e retirar suas sementes, ele ofegou e assim logo depois de terminar de lavar seu corpo ele desligou o chuveiro ele o levou e pegou uma toalha onde o secou e aproveitando onde esfregava suas cochas nádegas e peito e depois ele próprio o levou para seu quarto e assim ele o levou ao imenso guarda roupa onde ele vestiu apenas com uma boxer de seda preta, e enquanto que Darkseid colocava uma armadura com o símbolo ômega, em seu peito e cor e colocou uma armadura com o símbolo do enquanto que era observado por Batman e assim seguiram ele não dizia nada aquela situação não tinha o que dizer.

Ele foi conduzido ate os aposentos de Darkseide e assim ele sentia esgotado e levado ate a cama ele sentou e olhou em direção a Darkseid que disse.

\- Hoje você irá dormir em meus aposentos. – Ele viu o olhar interrogativo do cavaleiro das trevas e disse.

\- Não se preocupe você irá dormir todos os dias comigo a partir de hoje. – Disse empurrando-o em direção a cama e, afinal eu tenho quartos para você. – Disse em sua direção.

E pela primeira vez em semanas ele foi colocado na cama e coberto por logos cobertores e assim ele ficou segundo ainda acordado onde adormece e não foi acordado por nenhuma vez ate o amanhecer do dia seguinte.

Ele acordou e logo havia constatado que não fora fodido na madrugada, muito menos acordado com carinhos, ele se encontrava faminto e com sede, e além de tudo, Darkseid se encontrava longe de ser visto ele retirou as cobertas e depois seguiu pelo quarto e logo em seguida ele andou pela porta deslizante e assim no outro cômodo ele via uma mesa repleta de alimentos fartos terrestres ele logo foi levado pela vontade de comer e assim a mesa do canto ele começou a comer e depois a beber um vinho delicioso...

Enquanto isso depois de comer.

E ele jogou seus atrativos físicos e promessas em cima de Darkseid, ele tentou a sorte com isso e assim ele foi permitido com supervisão do próprio Darkseied e assim ele ficou na sala de controle e para total conhecimento ele permitiu que ele abrisse a rede de informações, e sendo supervisionado por Darkseid.

No momento a sua sorte ele quase não acreditava ainda em suas intenções, ele olhava a sua volta e rodou por vários minutos com impaciência cada um dos programas, e assim ele ficou olhando observando e estudando.

E é claro que ele esperou e depois ele adicionou mais programas e olhava muito interessando quando se deu por entendido foi arrastado quatro horas depois dos monitores por Darkseid, que realmente perdeu a paciência.

E ele foi empurrado em uma sala de treino junto a varias fúrias.

Eram as mesmas fúrias com que ele lutava anteriormente e tinha mordido as suas jugulares.

E assim ele se pês em movimento e assim chutava e dava golpes estava tudo bem a principio quando ele lutava com duas e até tinha tres ele conseguia muito bem dar contar, mas ele recebia chutes nas pernas de mais, e muito ativas, que pensavam que ele realmente era mais dócil se fosse chutado nas pernas,

E assim ele deu uma voadora e empurrou com um soco nas mamas de uma mulher e assim ele a empurrou com um soco no nariz, e nesse meio tempo uma delas se intrometeu no meio dando um chute, ele foi recompensado com um chute dessa filha da mãe na virilha.

E ele caiu ajoelhado e quando ele menos esperou.

E varias delas correram em direção e começaram a chutar seu rosto e sua barriga, começava a uma luta desigual onde cada uma delas chutava e empurrava, caindo no chao, ele pegou a perna da garota em cima dele que chutava seu rosto e socou seu calcanhar ele mordeu seu pé e assim quando menos esperou caíram em cima dele era luta corpo a corpo, ele empurrou e chutou uma segunda jogando para tras e assim um contra cinco ou mais mulheres ao mesmo tempo ele mordeu cada uma delas.

E que não se esqueceram que ele mordia e arrancava pedaços, e elas muito mal-entendidas resolveram dar golpes baixos, realmente doeu e doeu muito.

E cada uma delas tentou subjugar. E assim caíram em cima dele.

E isso o deixou com raiva, mas não deixou por menos e então começou a morder e a socar suas jugulares e cada uma das mulheres que tentava jogar ele no chao, e apertar e a puxar seus pés e bracos, e desferir chutes e socos, e luta corporal caíram várias ao redor ofegando e assim no meio de cada uma das mulheres que ele ficou em cima delas estapeado seus respectivos rostos e dando golpes imobilizando cada uma delas, e ele pegou uma em especial e a jogou em cima das outras como se fosse um jogo de boliche.

E assim ele empurrou uma delas, e em um momento ele teve seus cabelos puxados para ele aprende a prender eles, e assim ele foi jogado no chao, e essa hora ela caiu em cima dele e assim ela tentou conter ele assim ele a empurrou chutou e mordeu puxando seus cabelos com ela tinha feito com ele.

E assim quando a poeira baixou ele viu que ele era o único em pé, todas elas estavam caídas inconsciente no chao.

E assim ele ficou ali olhando quando teve a ideia.

E assim depois de um tempo ele praticou meditações flexões e abdominais em pe, plantou bananeira, tudo em cima de uma fúria quando estava sentado por um tempo com apenas uma perna com apenas na vertical e com apenas um braço empinado ao alto em direção a sua cabeça com gravidade.

E a porta se abriu deslizando, ele teve seu cabelo puxado novamente, e assim foi tirado de cima de uma fúria enquanto mordia ela, por vovó Bondade, ele havia sua direita e assim constatando que usava apenas de cueca e assim ele viu Vovó Bondade seguida de Darkseid observando o homem com flexões, com seu olhar maléfico e disse com autoridade em sua direção.

\- Vista uma armadura. – Disse o soberano de apokolips e assim dizendo em seguida. – Cinco minutos.


	26. Chapter 26

E assim olhando em direção a varias fúrias que aos poucos recobravam a consciência e ele disse.

\- Recomponham-se.

E assim o levou pelos corredores em direção a seus aposentos.

E assim ele foi em direção ao grande guarda roupa e colocou a armadura, que sabia ser sua afinal tinha o símbolo do morcego era parecida apenas tinha ombreira e contornos dourados entre ombreiras, joelheiras e ponta de bota e luvas douradas. E a máscara e o capuz, E assim recorde de três minutos e correu em direção a o homem posicionando a sua frente.

\- Voce chama isso de treinar? – Perguntou Darkseid observando-o

\- Sim. – Disse ele.

E ele falou. – Isso é varrer o chao com minhas fúrias. – Disse ele. – se você não maneirar, vou ter que escolher homens para treinar com você. – Dizia. Ele. – E por agora, vou ter que ir ao orfanato para escolher algumas fúrias que possam trabalhar, já que as que você deixou duvido que possam entrar numa luta agora. – Disse.

\- Qual é o problema em lutar com homens. – Dizia. – Eu tive que lutar com uma horda de seus seguidores e soldados na arena. – Disse. – Apenas para não ser considerado uma puta. – Rosnou. – Quando entrar em batalha ninguém ira distingui o sexo. – Disse. – De quem luta comigo. – Rosnou.

E assim puxando o homem pelo pescoço e seguiu ao lodo em direção ao corredor andando com Vovó Bondade ao lado. – Eu não quero homens lutando com você. – Rosnou em seu ouvido.

\- Ninguem quer treinar ou lutar com você. – Rosnou.

\- Porque? – Perguntou. – Qual é o problema? – Perguntou.

– Não depois da destruição que causou. – Dizia. – Depois que você, aleijou e nocauteou vários de meus seguidores e combatentes. – Disse.

\- E de quem é a culpa? – Rosnou em sua direção. – Se você não quisesse que ninguém se ferissem não me tivesse jogado na arena, para provar que eu não era puta. – Rosnou.

\- Voce não precisava aleijar. – Rosnou em sua direção.

\- Todo mundo queria um pedaço meu. – Rosnou.

E assim ele engoliu alguma replica e assim seguiram em direção ao corredor.

E deu um sorriso maligno em sua direção. – Que assim seja. – Disse.

\- Certo. – Disse ele. – Como vai ser? – Perguntou.

\- Esta certo, você treinara com um homem. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Tudo bem então? – Perguntou Bruce.

\- Me siga, vou levar você a outra sala de treinamento. – Disse.

E assim ele seguiu

Ele o levou ao que parecia uma imensa sala de treinamento escura com vários armamentos e pesos gigantesco e varios objetos estranhos.

E assim ele entrou na sala perguntou observando ao redor

\- Com quem vou treinar? – Perguntou.

\- Esta olhando para ele. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Hã. – perguntou no momento seguinte entendeu. – Filho da puta.

E assim ele falou.

1000 flexões. – Rosnou. – Pode começar.

E assim ele seguiu ouvindo as ordens de Darkseid.

Foi um dia movimentado ele foi submetido a levantamento de peso de imensas toneladas onde eram jogadas com toda forca em sua direção e para sua total felicidade ele quando não aguentava o peso se transportou para longe era muito pesado e seus poderes não eram físicos pelo que constatou.

\- Tele porte. – Disse com um sorriso.

Mais que meio metro de distância de uma ponta do peso gigantesco ao outro extremo, forçando a abdominais e flexões e mais levantamento de peso.

Com o olhar atendo de ambos os novos deuses, pular obstáculos cheios de pregos e lancas a novamente usar subir por pequenas plataforma de mais obstáculos e quando prestes a cair transporte vários metros além e ele via que o seu bracelete esta mostrando níveis de energia em picos diferente havia telas e monitores ao redor um imensa computador a uma tela flutuante e gráficos em vários técnicos ao redor.

E assim ele nadou metros a frente em uma piscina, e assim vários obstáculos ele foi levado para um outro laboratório e monitorado e novamente a uma outra sala ele estava suando muito e parecia que qualquer cosia que fizesse deixaria Darkseid fascinado e com olhares famintos em sua direção.

E assim ele treinava junto com ele desferindo golpes, que ele saiba eram controlados para não rachar sua cabeça. E enquanto que ele o subjugava e o mantinha no chao pedindo penico ele alegava um castigo roubando beijos e alternando entre amassos e esfrega e frotage onde suas calcas eram abaixadas e ele gemia em contado com sua pele.

Ele sabia que numa luta real corpo a corpo ele não teria chance.

Ele foi levado em direção a ouro como ele gostava, eram treinamento pesados e exaustivos, e assim teve vários minutos de descanso onde ele recebeu sua alimentação, e assim andando pelo corredor em direção ao centro de pesquisa onde ele se lembrava ser uma das inúmeras torres que serviam de experimentos e em direção aos corredores ele via que a sua volta celas com seres que eram tanto humanos como alienígenas estavam contidos com braceletes e coleiras que eram paralisantes e alguns em tanques de êxtase e assim ele sabia que seria levado a um desses tanques e submetidos a vários testes que não foram mostrados no teste físico.

Ele andou em direção a uma imensa sala que parecia não ser apenas uma sala ele olhou ao cientista e disse em sua direção.

\- Que e isso? – perguntou em direção a outros.

\- Entre. – Disse Darkseid

\- Isso e uma nave mae simbiótica recriada com o mesmo procedimento das antigas eras de krypton. – disse Darkseid.

\- `Pode entrar. – Disse Hebi olhando em direção ao homem, mas Bruce não foi nem um pouco gentil.

\- Voce primeiro. – Disse empurrando os cientistas a sua frente e enquanto entrava subindo a rampa vertical que parecia conectada a propriq essência do prédio e na nave enorme que parecia ser uma nave alienígena de antigas civilizações.

Camuflada ele olhou em sua direção e de dentro antes de entrar Hebi correu e ele foi atras e observado por Batman

Para toda a sua fascinação ele via que dentro do local eram experimentos forma alienígenas em estado de animação suspensa e alguns hibernado, dentro de tanques e tubos e cateteres conectado em partes de corpos e fios conectado em cada tubo e presos a própria nave fios tanques eletrodos e conectores ele entrava fascinado por cada compartimento e em linha reta seguindo o homem ele olhava a sua volta ele via filamentos e mais filamentos de cabos que conectavam tanto os controles quanto os seres em animação suspensa.

Ele logo viu atrás do homem se dirigindo a um painel de controle e cadeiras flutuantes e assim sentado no comando com painéis flutuantes e conectores em sua testa e vários filamentos e ligando a nave e dizendo.

\- Tente ligar. Batman. – Dizia Darkseid, atras de si colocando suas mãos em seus ombros.

\- Ligar... – Dizia.

– Conexão estabelecida. – Ouviu a voz mecânica da nave.

Cabos longos e neurais e vários condutores e aparelhos flutuantes ativados e prontos.

A voz mecânica dizia - Duto de ventilação e conexão neural, conexão de energia entrópica tubo de explosão de explosão ligar condutores ligar bombas neurais e estabilizada pronto para decolar e ligar escudos e armas traseiras.

\- Fale para ligar o oxigênio. – Disse Darkseid em seu ouvido.

\- Ligar oxigênio. - E assim o fez.

\- Fale para planar. – Disse Darkseid, - E então o fez. - Nessa hora ele disse.- Diga para ele testar o procedimento de voo experimental.

\- E assim com uma grande onda de impacto vibrante fora da nave ouviu a vibração do motor rugiu luzes brilhantes que projetavam de uma grande consciência eletrônica que surgia a sua volta ele decolou com uma enorme forca seus motores traseiro fritavam parademonios que eram incinerados e um tubo de explosão surgia ligados ele ouvia a sua volta vozes sussurros estes não era da sombra e para seu maior espanto os zumbidos eram dos alienígenas em tanques eram muitos vários e vários...

\- Voce está ouvindo. – Perguntou Darkseid.

– Sim... – o cavaleiro das trevas ouvia murmúrios e sons vibrantes. – o que e isso? – perguntou

\- Consciência coletiva de colmeia, na verdade simbiose entre os seres aprisionados. - Dizia enquanto que o local para cada condutor conectado ele olhava e via que linhas de alimentação conectadas ao centro de energia ao próprio computador da nave...

\- Por que você mante eles aqui. – perguntou a Hebi o homem tinha um sorriso sinistro e disse.

\- Eu sou o maior geneticista, bioquímico e robótica tecnologia avançada e biologia orgânica e pesquisador da unificação da forma orgânica unida a robóticas unindo em forma parasitaria, criando uma forma de combustível sustentável orgânica na união da consciência coletiva. – Dizia. – Todos fazem parte de voluntários a beira da morte que são autossustentáveis e não estão vivos são vegetais.

\- Voces os sequestrou, ou vieram por conta própria? – Perguntou.

\- Voce acha mesmo que algum deles viriam por vontade própria, Batman. – perguntou darkseid.

\- Eu sou um dos exemplos de que alguem viria de vontade própria. – disse com seu olhar venenosos e angustiado se virou para o computador um grande cérebro energético de dutos neurais e olhar artificial.

\- A maioria senão todos estiveram a beira da morte orgânica e tinham doenças terminais e todos não sobreviveriam a sua vida orgânica eu os liguei a uma vida simbiótica na nave, seus cérebros estão ligado de uma forma coletiva... – Dizia. – Nada mais que vegetais agora. - Dizia. - Nenhum deles são involuntários tiveram que escolher entre uma morte rápida a uma vida eterna e auto regenerativa de nano sondas e nano robôs. – Dizia

\- Nada mais que se submetes ou morrer lentamente. – Disse Darkseid.

\- E uma forma de dizer que eu uni a consciência de várias formas alienígenas de vastos conhecimentos em um super computador de uma nave de estrutura orgânica e tecnológica eles se unem de uma forma parasita e assim sua consciência estão interligadas criando uma coleção de vasto conhecimento e assimilação de conhecimento cada um deles foi um grande guerreiro ou médico e algum especialista de seu planeta.

\- Essa nave era menor do lado de fora. – Disse observando cada parte da nave e olhando a sua volta.

\- A nave e camuflada para parecer menor, mas na verdade e imensa ligada a dimensão própria podendo ampliar seu tamanho internamente e teleporte de partes ligadas...

\- Voce acha que essa nave poderia engolir mais seres? – perguntou observando a reação de Hebi.

Batman observando os conectores. - Você seria capas de desligar ou desconectar os seres que foram aprisionados nesse local? – perguntou Batman – Hebi olhou em direção aos condutores e tubos e disse - não viveriam mais que segundos fora dos tubos de animação suspensa, ele são nada mais que vegetais conectados a um cérebro de computador. – Disse observando os corpos estáticos.

Consegue conectar as câmeras de extase e ordenar um destino. – Perguntou Hebi. - Aara a terra de seu destino, por exemplo? – perguntou Hebi, olhando os monitores e o teclado flutuando e as cores e mapas se projetando com um grande holograma ele via picos de processamento e olhando a sua volta ele via um catalogo e mapas.

\- A Terra, Não. – Disse Batman.

– Nos chegaremos a seu planeta em dias no máximo uma semana imagine uma nova era de híbridos e simbioses entre maquina e seres orgânicos.

\- Não... – Disse olhando as estrelas as mais brilhantes do gráfico.

\- Vou dizer onde. – disse conectado ele colocou as mãos no painel flutuante e luzes surgiram como se conectados. E seu olhar dirigindo a mapas e constelações e disse. - Embora do sistema mapeado foi para o sistema deserto fora do setor dos lanternas verdes. – Disse olhando, meu trabalho esta chegando ao fim, mas preciso de mais testes e fora do sistema mapeado dos lanternas verdes eu poderia encontrar mais cobaias para você conectar ao cérebro e a consciência coletiva da nave. – Dizia.

Um sussurro grasnou como um corvo em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que se projetou a falar como era ele mesmo, ele sabia que eram as vocês, mas em particular a senhora de vermelho que foi seu DNA misturado ao dele...

– Templos perdidos de Zarathunis causou muita influência em radioativa em sua barreira e a energia tênue de impregnação de energia de barreiras antigas da galáxia de Darkan, e entre essa galáxia a vários planetas de suas constelação e seu sistema solar e entre suas constelações e planetas, um em particular, um planeta esquecido pelo tempo, porém sua civilização prosperou, mas ainda se encontram na era de bronze. – Dizia.

\- Mas era mais por causa da radiação que impede a tecnologia de prosperar, era uma civilização, não muito desenvolvida, a um vasto conhecimento medicinal e suas naves não são capazes de subir, quando chegaram não tinha conhecimento da interferência eletromagnética mil vezes mais potente.

\- Que era parecida com vibrações e ate mesmo que muitas vezes eles forma exilados fora do sistema solar pela radiação de pedras, eles são ótimos para procedimentos científicos eles se encontram fora do sistema solar conhecido e formado por energia beta e gama acentuado e também por existirem imensas e extensão de cavernas e nas cavernas existem fragmentos de meteoros dos planetas perdidos de Krypton – Disse. - E esse locais tem vários meteoros espalhados.

\- Isso e próximo do sistema solar destruído a milênios onde ficava krypton. – Disse olhando a sua volta. – Não há nada, e não a vida – Ele olhava o gráfico e o mapa cada estrela apagada e fossas e crateras e pequenos pedaços de restos de planetas e radiação restos de kryptonita...

– Voce percebe que somente tem radiação e pedaços de rochas estelares e radiação e restos mortos e esqueletos flutuantes? – perguntou.

\- A mais coisas que os olhos e mapas podem ver. – Disse olhando a sua volta e sendo observado por Darkseid.

\- Interessante. – Disse Darkseid.

\- O teste acabou Hebi, Batman, desligue a nave e venha para outro procedimento. – e assim ele falou com voz monótona e desgastada.

\- Aterrissar e desligamento total. – Disse e assim ele foi conduzido para o compartimento de saída da comporta e desceu sendo guiado por Darkseid, a nave a desligava e se encontrava sem barulho e u qualquer de seus sons.

Enquanto que Hebi ouviu Darkseid puxar Batman pelo ombro, e dizer por cima do ombro enquanto que deslizava ao chao e se desligava.

\- Vamos parar o seu procedimento Hebi, eu preciso de meu cientista, você não e um explorador. – Disse.

\- Devo seguir para esse novo procedimento? – perguntou.

\- Agora mesmo. – Ordenou Darkseid – E quanto a constelação, meu senhor? – perguntou.

\- Faça o que estou ordenando e deixe a fascinação por desbravadores de mundo para outros. – Disse o novo deus puxando Batman. – E seu trabalho e outro.

\- Disse. – Seu trabalho é remendar e curar Batman de qualquer ferimento que ele venha a ter. – Disse. – Manter ele, vivo para mim. – Rosnou. – Ser seu médico. – Rosnou.

E assim foi seguido por Hebi.

Entrando nos prédios pontiagudos e escuros de pedras enegrecidas e torres e imensas chaminés de fumaca escura e antenas elétricas havia inúmeras torres ao longo e celas ocupadas por prisioneiros e suas cobaias, ele via varia formas destruídas e ouvia gritos agudos dolorosos e gemido de sofrimento.

Como ele havia sido conduzido pelo corredor extenso longos e sinuosos, percorrendo os corredores dos laboratórios e vendo celas onde outros prisioneiros e vítimas de experimentos sequestrado e presos em apokolips.

Logo despojado de suas roupas e limpado e em seguida ele foi conduzido ate uma das salas percorrendo câmeras sido conectado e entrando em uma imensa sala de testes esta com telas câmeras e gráficos e conectado a fios e cabos e um tubo de oxigênio em sua boa e assim colocado em uma câmera de animação suspensa ele logo caia na inconsciência e assim os verdadeiros testes começavam o liquido especo e as várias conexões ligados a maquinas e computadores espalhados e vários técnicos a última coisa que viu foi Hebi ligando ele as maquinas e tubos e cabos com isso ele adormeceu.

Na terra...

Alguns dias atras depois do ataque ao planeta amaldiçoado...

Para um novo deus que se chama senhor milagre e quase impossível conceder um, nesse caso ele viu a falta disso, preso no meio de um penhasco entre um zoológico e seus bichos com muitas fome, sem o poder de voar e embaixo, crocodilos e cheio de problemas ele se via voando e assim logo depois caindo quando foi atacado por parademonios restantes antes deste serem sugados por um imenso portal de tubo de explosão e que instantaneamente se fechou ele se via em um penhasco a beira de cair dentro do poco dos crocodilos, cujo fundo habitavam crocodilos famintos que pareciam dias que não seriam alimentados, tamanha a vontade comer, e a única coisa que o impedia de virar comida era seu próprio tubo de explosão que milagrosamente em sua mao sua felicidade estampada em seu rosto e quando foi ativar...

Sem felicidade e ou forma de escapar, seu tubo de explosão não funcionou, merda quando tudo isso não poderia ser pior...

Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e logo quando se via prestes a virar comida e sua senhora milagre apareceu salvando no ultimo instante pulando em direção a um rochedo e que segurava uma corda em seus bracos e a prendeu em direção a um arvoredo, ao alto com o homem de seus sonhos em seu colo em estilo de noiva, a Grande Barda salvou o dia, com seu amado em seus bracos.

\- O que houve não consegue mais enfrentar parademonios? – perguntou Grande Barda levando ao alto em direção ao horizonte e aterrissando na ravina.

\- Para nossa satisfação, nos estamos em metropolis, no meio da batalha, poderemos correr em direção ao Superman...

E assim correram em direção a uma imensa cratera onde se via o kryptoniano que corria em direção ao centro e assim batendo os punhos no chao.

\- Superman... – Tentava dizer senhor milagre. – Eu estou preso. – Disse. – Quebrou.

\- Se conseguirmos ativar o tubo de explosão. – Dizia grande barda.

\- Momentaneamente tudo fechado. – Dizia cyborg aparecendo, fui desconectado de entrada em apokolips. – Não consigo abrir nenhuma porta.

\- A tudo ferrado, quebrou tudo. – Dizia Grande Barda ao final da estrofe.

Em Metropolis...

Aos poucos tudo estava sendo reconstruído, afinal cada semana era um dia de invasão e destruição de prédio de algum ataque alienígena.

Varias pessoas andando e correndo e poucas conversas sem perceberem enquanto isso.

Enquanto isso na orbita da terra dentro do satélite da liga da justiça tudo vazio e nossos heróis se encontravam em outro lugar.

Na sede das nações unidas da terra do salao da justiça em meio a uma reunião e membros ativos três dias antes...

Kara havia estado em varias reuniões, porem o mais difícil foi ouvir que não poderiam ir para apokolips para visitar Bruce, ela havia restaurado seus poderes e voltaram ao normal, era bom poder voar.

\- Como assim não podemos... – Rosnou em direção a todos os integrantes da liga da justiça não poderiam nem ir para o satélite da liga, em especial ao Clarck que não conseguia contata Nova Genesis, sentado a mesa ele olhava em direção a cada ocupante e rosnou em sua direção. – Que merda e essa? – Gritou. – Qual e a dificuldade. – Gritou para todos os ocupantes.

Ele sabia que seria difícil de explicar, mas isso era estranho de dizer,

\- A Situação não e boa. - Dick, disse com amargura. - Nos somente descobrimos a situação, a três dias atras, mas os teleportes e procedimentos de decolagem estavam inoperantes, quando eu consegui decifrar as senhas do computador da caverna, que escondiam os arquivos. – Dizia. – Bruce previu o acontecimento e deixou uma senha gatilho para nós reiniciarmos todo o sistema planetário. – Disse.

\- Entao, não vejo a dificuldade. – Disse um.

\- O problema é que iniciei tarde demais e o outro é que vai demorar mais dois dias para voltar ao normal. – Disse.

\- E acontece que os alienígenas, que nos atacaram fecharam a entrada e saída de portais e tubos de explosão inclusive transporte, e havia muitas senhas para transpor as informações, que na verdade ele trancou a terra e mais do que a própria galáxia que rodeiam a Terra, estamos cegos e presos ao planeta, precisamos conseguir sair do sistema solar da terra e da própria galáxia para podermos usar um tubo de explosão. – Dizia para todos ao redor.

\- E ele trancou também o DNA humano, apenas não humano podem sair da terra em si, e alienígenas não podem entrar, e ainda seria difícil voltar na mesma hora que saísse, pode nunca retornar, ou ate anularmos os procedimentos.

\- Dizia. – Mas de qualquer jeito vai levar dois dias, ele vai se desfazer altomaticamente.

\- Certo, então. – Dizia Shazam. – Até lá estamos dois dias na idade da pedra. – Disse.

\- Isso e bem pior sair de um planeta ao qual não sabemos se poderemos voltar. – Dizia Oliver.

\- E quanto a magia? – Perguntou Zatana sentada a mesa olhando em direção a todos enquanto que Doutor Destino olhou em direção a os ocupantes.

\- Está muito difícil, na verdade a minha torre esta fechada, de alguma forma desconhecida ele me trancou fora da minha torre, como que existisse uma jaula de energia entrópica e pulsos vibracionais, impedindo que todos saiam da terra.

\- Mas se arrumar isso, poderemos usar a torre como ponte fora da galáxia da terra. – Dizia olhando em direção a todos os ocupantes.

\- Ela faz parte de todos os mundos e outra dimensão dentro de uma dimensão, então não faz parte da terra em si. – Dizia doutor destino.

\- Na verdade, que pelo que sei e entendi dos gráficos e planos de Bruce, ele usou ondas eletromagnéticas misturadas a sinais de antena e recepção via satélite. – Dizia Dick asa noturna, criando vibrações onde iriam anular outras vibrações, e no total para passar deste para outro mundo e necessário vibrações igual ao Flash quando corre e passa desse a outro mundo.

\- Na verdade minha velocidade se encontra instável e explosiva, desde que os tubos de explosão foram fechados. – Não consigo correr sem explodir e sem jogado longe formando uma cratera.

\- Ele usou o mesmo tipo de vibração que você usa para ir de um mundo ao outro. – Dizia Dick – Criando assim uma vibração que causa anomalias virtuais e interferência e o impossibilitando de vibrar e interferência ele usou uma forma de neutralizar seu poder, causando uma reação parecida, e ate mesmo neutraliza a porta de entrada da torre do Destino, como que usasse a mesma forca do Flash para assim fechar as portas.

\- Poderemos usar a minha velocidade como forma de neutralizar o que o ataque causou, e assim e reprogramar os satélites conduzindo a uma reprogramação de capa onda de pulso magnético, e assim usando a dimensão de Destino como se fosse uma ancora e porta. - Flash olhou em direção a todos enquanto que observava cada um deles paralisado em sua direção, sem fala. – O que foi? – perguntou

\- Voce falou algo muito inteligente, Barry. – Dizia Superman em sua direção.

\- Poderemos alternar e alterar algumas sondas e reprogramar alguns satélites e direcionar a torre do destino. – Dizia Dick pela primeira vez

\- Isso pode ser um começo. – Dizia Constantine que se virava em direção a todos. – Mas estamos também, cegos, o que ele fez prendeu a todos em seus lugares. – Dizia olhando em direção a todos. – Eu acredito que para formar um resgate não poderemos ter nem lanterna verde, muito menos kryptonianos. – Dizia.

\- Os lanternas verdes não podem passar pela barreira intergaláctica, seus anéis se desligam sem tentam arrombar a porta. – Dizia Cyborg. – Tiveram que chamar outros para resgatar um lanterna que tentava passar pela barreira.

\- Eu poderia ir ajudar no processo. - Dizia. – Já que seria possível abrir uma porta fora do sistema solar. – Dizia Clarck.

\- Na verdade e quase impossível voltar. – Seria interessante dizer que isso não seria um resgate fácil, mas não e. – Dizia J'onn. – Como alienígenas iriamos ficar quase que impossibilitados de voltar. – Completou.

\- Como eu tenho metade de meu DNA humano e metade maquina tenho que usar meus dados para tentar neutralizar as barreiras. - Dizia


	27. Chapter 27

\- Isso e uma missão quase suicida, pelo menos para alienígenas. – Dizia. J'onn. – Eu vou ter que ficar. - Dizia

\- Eu me recuso a ficar parada. – Dizia Kara olhando em direção a todos. – Eu acredito que vocês arranjarão uma maneira de abrir a terra depois disso, Eu me recusou a ficar vou ir também a terra na destruição da barreira.

\- Eu poderia ir também. – Dizia Superman olhando em direção a todos.

\- Voce fica. – Disse Diana aparecendo a Mesa. – Eu vou. – disse a princesa amazona em pe com sua espada e escudos em mãos. – O que ele precisa e de um resgate de uma mulher. - Disse

\- Já basta e mim, como kryptoniana. – Dizia Kara com uma piscadela. - o mundo precisa de Superman. – Dizia Kara. – Mesmo lelé sendo seu amigo, e fazendo planos atras de planos, ele ainda precisa voltar, se algo assim continuar como você acha que ele ira voltar, ele acabaria retornado para Apokolips, nas garras de Darkseid. – Disse.

Nesta hora todos fizeram cada de nojo, por mim, ele vai adoras ter mais de uma mulher ao redro quando ele voltar. – Recebendo risadas e ofegos alguns ofegaram e engasgaram.

\- Eu também poderia ir se assim vai ser o resgate feminino dizia. – Star girl. – O mundo precisa saber que deve ter lugar para heroínas ao resgate do que de um homem bonito e sexy. – Dizia em prontidão.

– E assim ignorando a todos ela disse. - ele precisa saber que você precisa proteger a Terra, caso algo saia muito errado e eu não volte. – Dizia Kara...

\- Então quem se habilita, além de Kara, Mulher maravilha e Star Girl - perguntou J'onn em direção a todos.

Eu me habilito. – E viram Senhor Milagre chegando e andando em direção a todos. –

\- Eu vou. – Dizia e assim Grande Barda disse virando para todos. – Eu vou junto já que ele não serve para nada. – E adoro falar mal de meu marido na sua frente. – Disse com uma piscadela em direção as mulheres

E assim se viravam e viram senhor milagre a grande Barda, e se sentando a mesa.

\- Eu pretendo ir, E aproveito mecher no computador do morcego para mais eventualidades, como desfazer os procedimentos. – dizia o mago dimensional Doutor Destino.

\- Senhor milagre se habilitou eu também vou, afinal irão usar minha ideia. – Dizia Flash.

Cosntantine olhou em direção a todos e disse seguido de Etrigan que não havia dito nenhuma palavra ate o momento e recebendo um gemido quando Zatana disse com um sorriso maléfico.

\- Eu também irei. Esse mundo precisa de mais poder feminino. – Disse a feiticeira.

\- Nós vamos, nessa empreitada. – Dizia Contantine.

\- E assim eu vou por que não soa promissor, por que eu tenho louvor, que tipo missão é essa, que não tem miragem de uma falsa amizade e tudo grande e promissor. – Dizia Etrigan... – Eu vou ajudar nessa empreitada, mas no resgate e puramente escarlate, nessa empreitada em busca de seu um dos inúmeros a ser salvador. – Dizia.

E assim eles terminaram a reunião e seguiram para as salas de testes e enquanto que usando satélites e reprogramando cada um deles, ligando e anulando comando e reprogramando cada ordem feita pelo computador da caverna eles havia com a ajuda de Cyborg usando seu scanner ao redor de cada componente e maquina da caverna, assim e invadido o computado da caverna para cada ordem e reprogramando cada assunto e cada gráfico e assim redirecionando cada gráfico sistema e catalizador ele direcionando ligando o velocista escarlate em fios e condutores que conduzindo ao um mecanismo de probabilidade e alternando em aumento de velocidade.

E assim aos poucos eles começaram a conduzir anulando o campo eletromagnético enquanto que Barry corria em uma esteira longa e curva ao redor da torre de destino, eles reverteram a polaridade e eram mais que anulando campos de vibração diretamente na torre de destino. Ate que surgiam uma onda de impacto e assim formando uma onda de pulsos que anularam e reverteram abrindo novamente as portas da torre e assim em meio a uma fissura da barreira conseguiram assim criar um portal onde conseguiram entrar na torre de destino.

Eles conectavam fios e cabos em uma extensa velocidade condutora e assim usando a torre como ancora eles conseguiram os vários satélites espalhados pelas orbitas da terra mudavam de direção seus mecanismos e antenas se sintonizavam e assim suas antenas dirigindo em cada um deles, e por fim eles liberava ondas de energia percorrendo uma forma circular ao redor da terra enviando energia de prótons em direção a cada torre formando uma mapa em cada parte seguindo uma linha onde eles sintonizavam e assim ondas eletromagnética e por fim um vórtice circular em volto de eletricidade e raios e por fim abrindo o tubo de explosão que acionava os tubos de energia e logo eles ouviram o cântico de Constatine formando um círculo com Zatanna e destino.

E assim abrir a porta que estava conectada a uma onda magnética e interdimensional e vibrações de realidade, e ligar a um tubo de explosão formando uma ponte circular extensão por zonas de eletromagnéticas, que onde entravam por uma ponte energética e interdimensional, enquanto que Destino recitava um cântico recitando seus feitiços, e conectava a torre aos tubos de explosão e assim conseguiram abrir um portal e diversas direções e entre suas pontes e portas espalhadas em uma de varias salas dimensionais existia uma que ligava diretamente na zona norte de Metropolis, e assim eles anularam o campo destruindo os resquícios da invasão da semana passada, eles aterrissaram em uma zona escurecida e enegrecida de pontes e prédio negros e fabricas antigas e assim o portal para sua fascinação continuava aberta.

\- Vamos nos separar, mas devemos ter nossos comunicadores em linha aberta. – Dizia Diana e se aproximando de Kara falou. – Poderia usar sua visão de raio x ao redor e procurar por pistas. – Dizia a mulher maravilha, enquanto Kara assentia e olhando em direção a o local usando sua visão de raio x.

\- Preciso que relatem cada perímetro e se virem algum soldado mandem ele recuar. – Disse.

\- Vamos nos manter fora da visão de qualquer aparelho eletrônico que possa vir a causar interferencia, evitar sermos atingidos pelos campos magnéticos, vamos nos manter fora do campo de visão. – dizia Kara.

\- O primeiro a encontra avisa ao outro e manter os comunicadores abertos e ligados e sintonizado em cada um de nos. – Dizia Zatanna olhando ao redor, enquanto todos estavam olhando ao redor e próximos aos poços eles olhavam e assentiram.

E então como o Flash e outros usando suas magias e bastões eles voaram e correram e se dividiram e cada um voou e correu em diferentes direções.

Dois dias depois eles conseguiram voltar a fazer a tecnologia funcionar e saíram da idade da pedra.

E enquanto isso em Apokolips...

No meio de vários testes em uma de vários procedimentos clínicos e testes variados...

Bruce Wayne estava sentado em uma câmera com tubos e fios e luzes eletromagnéticas o local se parecia com uma máquina de ressonância magnética, porem ele não estava fazendo isso era uma máquina oval de escaneamento genético.

Nenhuma desses procedimentos ele gostava foi conectado a fios e maquina ele foi induzido a usar seus poderes com o total controle de Darkseid e assim ele via chegarem vários escravos e prisioneiros e assim o que viu em outra época se repetia ele era induzido a usar seus poderes testes atras de testes.

E por sua vez um brilho azul o mantendo paralisado no local preso a fios e maquina tanque ele não tinha como controlar e sair ou evitar e envolto de seu corpo emanava um brilho vermelho tao intenso seus longos cabelos soltos como chamas escuras e negras flutuantes como sombras escuras e fogos negros a sua volta, em aguas especas e um gel grosso ele seguiu e assim ele via como eu drenassem sua cor vários deles eram sugados e outros perdiam massa física e assim tao desnutridos como que não recebessem alimentos ou agua em dias magros e esqueléticos, definhando e perdendo consciência, parecendo múmias que suas peles magras finas e roxas e velhas de tao velhas suas peles e seu corpo magro e esqueléticos, outros caiam em um coma profundo e não voltavam a acordar, suas peles perdiam liquido cor e envelheciam drasticamente ele via que alguns perdiam sua juventude envelhecendo anos em segundos, e aos poucos definhando, mas antes de terminar não chegavam a morte como nada mais do que pó.

E logo depois inserido em um tubo circular parecido com um tanque de um liquido espesso como um gel de cor branca e transparente longo e oval este ainda conectado a fios em todo o seu corpo e ele estava sendo testado e com isso ele era conectado a uma câmara de animação suspensa onde era por horas acordando e hibernando, por vários minutos acompanhando suas ondas cerebrais até que o procedimento acabou e o teste terminou e assim os corpos foram descartados e incinerados...

E assim ele estava sendo levantado por Darkseid, ele apenas era induzido a um procedimento genético controlado e experimental...

E é claro que na vida real, ele não seria capaz de usar qualquer destas habilidades, mas era bom imaginar ter poderes, mesmo sendo um ambiente controlado...

E assim ele saiu daquele tubo, Darkseid esperava por ele e não tinha mais vergonha de constatar que estava nu, e foi puxado logo depois que ele teve todos os fios tirados dele, quando ele foi manuseado e o senhor de Apokolips colocou um roupão azul nele e o conduziu fora do laboratório, e assim mesmo descalço ele percorreu os corredores, e com as mãos de Darkseid em seu pescoço, andando ao seu lado...

E havia sido conduzido a uma sala de aparência de eletrônicos para fazer testes de caráter psíquico...

...cerebrais em telas e gráficos e depois um tubo circular de era conectado por fios e eletrodos em sua cabeça ele ao que Hebi havia dito estavam testando suas habilidades pré cognitivas.

Cartões de varias imagens digitais aparecendo cada vez que surgia uma pergunta aleatória e formas aleatórias desde carros a flores, estavam espalhados em cima de uma mesa circular flutuante e brilhante e em varias telas ao redor surgiam os mesmos cartões e pro varios minutos ele foi submetido a testes de memora e pre cognição varias e varias vezes tocando as telas onde a sua mente sussurrava em uma tela de cada vez apareciam as mesmas e outras imagens e varias vezes.

E assim enquanto que ele olhava a sua volta um clarão o fez ofegar varias maquinas enlouqueceram e os gráficos e ondas cerebrais monitorados saiam do controle ele ofegou e engasgos como que começasse a ter um ataque cardíaco seguido e uma estranho derrame ele iria ter uma convulsão em minutos e assim para sua surpresa o tanque aberto e ele foi puxado nos bracos ele se sentia esgotado e instantes ele comecou a dormir, parecia a beira de uma esgotamento e em seguida ele foi puxado do tanque e tendo segurado agulhas inseridas em seu braço e antes que como que não visse mais ninguém a sua volta não sabia que onde estava era como que não estivesse no local e sim horas depois...

Ao que tudo indicava uma voz rouca e sussurrando como que controlasse as câmeras de toda as imagens de um futuro longínquo, voltada para as ruas em sua mente apreciam ter dias e horas a frente ele não estava no momento presente e sim horas depois.

Ele tentava induzir a um novo evento e assim vendo segundos a segundo olhava a sua volta depois de varias processos de induzir a pre cognição e assim ele gemia não conseguindo voltar ao momento presente, ele não desejava ter uma habilidade dessa,, não queria ver uma catástrofe num futuro distante, isso era esgotante, em suas mãos, foi quando ele gemeu angustiado e com medo de omissão.

Bruce, deitado a cama de exames ele olhava ao redor ele observava e assim ele perguntou sentia que estava nu e viu as mãos de Darkseid traçando sua virilha e acariciando os pelos lisos de sua virilha e assim brincando com seu pênis de um lado ao outro...

E ele fechou inconscientemente suas pernas, para sentir as mãos próximas de seu buraco...

\- Por quê? – perguntou Darkseid acariciando seu corpo e parando em seu pênis mole ele começou a acariciar e segurar o períneo. E puxar o prepúcio acariciando e puxando, e ficando cada vez mais duro. - Por que você fechou as pernas. – Perguntou Darkseid observando o homem estirado a cama e olhando atentamente enquanto que começava a bombear o pênis seu pênis com a outra mao e forcava a abrir as pernas, afastando mais, se esticava contraindo e com espasmos aos poucos ele segurava e apertava a cabeça sua ponta causando um gemido do homem deitado a cama. – Qual é o problema. – Perguntou enquanto que seus dedos rodeavam o seu buraco, ele observava passava o dedo e brincava com a abertura.

\- Voce vai me deixar, brincar com sua pequena florzinha. – Dizia inserindo lentamente o dedo dentro dele. – Dizia. – E a proposito, me conte o que descobriu a respeito de meus acordos com Luthor. – Dizia.

\- Porque quer saber. – Ofegou.

\- E sua vez de compartilhar seu conhecimento com seu marido. – Disse.

\- Eu te conto tudo, você deve fazer o mesmo. – Disse Darkseid.

Um sorriso superior e feliz passou pelo rosto de Batman ao olhar e amar cada plano cada situação em que ele planejou, porem a influencia e os movimentos do pênis, ele estava sendo estimulado seu pênis começou a escorrer, ele ficou vermelho envergonhado.

Porque todos observavam viram que tudo começava ele não desejava ser fodido na frente de técnicos e especialistas e mais outros subordinados, porem olhando volta do local com cientistas, parado e observando, técnicos e o próprio Darkseid não se importava com plateia ele gemeu virando o rosto enquanto que seu pênis era bombeado ele tentou fechar os olhos.

E quando Darkseid segurou em seu queixo e puxou seu rosto em sua direção e ainda bombeando seu pênis, e começando a inserir o dedo dentro dele, tentou formar palavras, implorar para não fazer isso. – Por favor... – Gemeu. – Não faca isso, por favor... - Gemeu

– Acha mesmo que existe lugar e que não existe plateia. – Perguntou Darkseid – ele acariciava o pênis do homem, ele e apalpava o seu corpo. Estocando seu buraco com o dedo inserindo mais e mais rápido.

\- Voce pensa que não tomarei onde eu quiser seu corpo me pertence. – Dizia. – Pode continuar a falar, e não pense que não saberei se esta mentindo, e a proposito. – Dizia bombeando e apertando. - Eles irão ver tudo e foderei seu rabo por horas e vai gostar. - Dizia. – Agora me conte desde o começo. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Responda. – Ordenou o novo deus. – Isso e uma ordem. – Enquanto que apertava seus testículos e bombeava seu pênis, e ele estocava seu buraco mais e mais rápido.. – Quero que olhe em meu rosto e me responda. – Disse com seus olhos vermelhos o brilho do sansão ômega em sua direção.

Ofegando ele sentia seu pênis duro e sentia prestes a vir. – Quando Darkseid apertou com forca seu pênis e o dedo em cima da cabeça do pênis, forçando e impedindo seu pênis de ejacular, a se contorcer ele ofegou e sentiu Darkseid abanar a cabeça.

E em algum lugar um dos médicos veio e uma seringa foi injetada em seu corpo injetando algo que sentia quente e ofegante, em seu corpo e instantes depois não conseguia sentir outra coisa senão fogo lava e ardência o prazer se alastrava por todo o seu corpo chamas em seu corpo quente e a nevoa seu corpo em chamas e loucura.

E ele sentia mole e suas forças, eram enviadas diretamente no seu pênis ondas de eletricidade percorriam cada poro, mas que o orgasmo se alastrava preso pelos lombos e ofegando em meio as ministrações das mãos de Darkseid ofegando ele gemeu e começou a falar, enquanto que sentia suas pernas mais afastadas de seu corpo.

– Antes... – Ofegando e ele sentia quente e cheio de lava dentro dele subindo por seus poros. - De você me trazer aqui... – Dizia vendo suas pernas abertas e seu buraco ganancioso contraindo batendo com mais dois dedos dentro e fora.

– Eu comecei a pesquisar os sequestros e sua ligação com Luthor... – Ele gemeu e ofegou com seus pênis sendo bombeado – Continue. – Dizia Darkseid – Então...

– Ofegou. – Eu... Eu já tinha os dados e estudos dos tubos de explosão nos gráficos de meus computadores da caverna. – Dizia ofegando seu pênis balançando sendo bombeado.

– Roubados... – Gemeu. – Ai... Caralho... Ai... Ai... Por... Por Favor... Eu presenciei outra invasão... fiz uma nova simulação em meu computador...

– Gemeu... – Da próxima invasão e como proceder... Fiz uma simulação e gráficos... de forma de anular portais e fechar... E tubos de explosão no caso de uma... Ai de uma... Ai... Uma invasão dos laboratórios de Luthor e copiados algumas informações de seus computadores...

– Dizia. – Deus... Sentia preso incapaz de vir seu corpo apalpado seu pênis duro, o orgasmo preso sem ter direito a ejacular.

\- Ai... Ai... Comecei a juntar os pontos e ligações e planos e ate mesmo armas que surgiam e que não eram feitas na terra e as fabricas de Luthor...

\- Homem inteligente – Dizia Darkseid bombeando seu pênis – Bom menino... – Ouviu Darkseid Dizer. – O que você tramou, contra mim, Batman – perguntou Darkseid, apertando seus quadris.

– Ele ofegou e disse. - Bolei um plano para neutralizar os esporos e os tubos de explosão... Ou foda... Eles não iriam funcionar... Iria existir uma interferência... E assim com vibrações subsequentes e induzindo e usando o mesmo princípio... Do qual eu iria duplicar...

– Ele teve seu pênis apertado ofegando e respirando com dificuldade. - Que processo? – perguntou Darkseid .

– O mesmo processo que recriei ao copiar a tecnologia de apokolips, forçando a induzir a duplicação da tecnologia...

– Ele estava sendo acariciado com forca, e ele teve tres dedos tesourando dentro e fora, e batendo mais rápido dentro e fora.

– Ai... Ai... Ai... A mesma ciência de analise eu copiei os dados e transferi via rádio e com a ajuda de redes e ondas vibracionais e sônicas e elétricas.

– Dizia enquanto tinha as pernas abertas ofegando e gemendo suas pernas bem abertas e amplas e sentindo os dedos estimularem sua entrada enrugada rodeando e ate penetrando lentamente

– Era... Elas... Era... Vibracionais... Eles iriam interferir nos esporos e nos tubos de explosão eu usei um meio de induzir os tubos de explosão que sua tecnologia um vírus de embaralhar a tecnologia de funcionar corretamente.

E iria interferir usando os satélites do planeta terra os que tivessem ao redor da terra e a tecnologia junto aos dados e um vírus que implantei quando invadi o sistema de Apokolips.

\- Voce não pode matar eles... – Ofegou quando começou o entra e sai de um dedo começando a foder ele com os dedos ele ofegava e gemia enquanto que os dedos o estocavam penetrando entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido ele gemia e gemia.

\- Implore – Dizia Darkseid – Por favor... Por favor, não faça isso... – Por que não? – perguntou Darkseid com uma estocada particularmente poderosa e profunda e atingindo sua próstata,

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – Gritou e assim ele sentia um outro dedo se juntando e começando a tesourar seu ânus mais rápido, enquanto ele se contorcia e gemia resfolegando e gritando cada vez mais alto – Fale. – Ordenou Darklseid.

E ele não parava de estocar seu ânus entrando dentro dele saindo e entrando ele passava por suas paredes cada anel de musculo, espasmos em seu corpo, sem preparação e lubrificante, estreito, ele ofegava tentando reunir coerência enquanto que sua mente enlouquecia e seu corpo vibrava ondas de eletricidade percorriam seu corpo, ele começou a falar.

\- Se os matar eles não receberão... – Estocadas e mais estocadas entra e sai frenéticos cada vez mais rápidos e profundos e batendo repetidamente em sua próstata em meio a seus ofegos e gritos e alternando entre falar e gemer.

– E você acha que não receberão o que?Perguntou o soberano em meio as estocadas e repetiu.

– O que Batman? – Dizia com um sorriso e se aproximando dele e levantando suas pernas e amplamente abertas estocando seu ânus. – A MENSAGEM, MALDITO, A MENSAGEM. – Gritou em meio as estocadas seu pênis duro e balançando pingando sêmen em seu abdômen.

– Bom saber e isso não e uma mensagem, para não matar os membros da liga. – Dizia Darkseid.

E assim Bruce disse – E muitos outros iriam chegar, caso não fizéssemos a tregua... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritou em um momento que começou a gritar a cada estocada batendo e batendo com mais velocidade um entra e sai atingindo repetidamente sua próstata e escorriam lagrimas de prazer escorriam de seu rosto.

– Entao se isso não e uma mensagem o que seria. -... Ai... – Ai... Ou... Meu Deus... Não... Não... Seria

\- E gritava e gemia entre ofegou e então Darkseid perguntou. - Então o que? – Perguntou. – Eles não iriam desistir...

– Ofegou. -... Eles buscariam ajuda de Nova Genesis. – Por que você acha isso? – perguntou Darkseid – batendo e batendo. – Deus... Por Favor... – Gemeu e gritava tentando manter a mente coerente

-... Senhor Milagre estava com eles. – Gemeu e foi mais e mais rápido e seu pênis balançando e seu corpo tremendo e batendo e batendo atingindo sua próstata com precisão e repetidamente eram mais de dois dedos três entrando e saindo. – E o que faria em meu lugar, Batman. – Ele resfolegou e resfolegou e engoliu saliva e gemidos.

\- Em seu lugar... ... Ah... Eu iria usar meus poderes para neutralizar a kryptonana... – Por que faria isso – Perguntou Darkseid – Por que seria uma mensagem a superman. – Seria para ele não vir? – Perguntou Darkseid em meio as estocadas – Sim, - engasgou e sussurrou em meio as investidas.

– Como poderia ser feito? – perguntou Darkseid – usar os controles que ficam conectados e assim com condutores que controlam meus poderes e eu iria secar seus poderes.

– Por que a kryptoniana? – perguntou Darkseid. – Simples, ela e sua prima – Dizia ofegando. – E quanto aos outros? – perguntou Darkseid. – Eu iria prender cada um deles em seus mundos de pesadelos, paralisado e inconscientes. – Dizia e Assim ele gemeu e gritava e resfolegava continuando.

\- Pelo menos ate levar eles embora e fechar novamente os tubos de explosão estando inacessível para qualquer alienígena e meta humano.

– Dizia. Por que eu faria isso, por que eu irai fechar novamente as barreiras da Terra e não atacar seu mundo de uma vez se tenho o controle sobre seus poderes?

– Perguntou Darkseid. – Voce realmente acredita que se declarar guerra a terra, mesmo que tenha a mim e a meus poderes serão páreo a outros heróis. – por que não seria?

– Perguntou o novo deus. – Isso pode vir a ser um bom plano. - Enquanto que estocava e seu pênis estimulado de um lado ao outro e bombeado enquanto que atingia sua próstata batendo e batendo sem parar entre ofegos e gritos enquanto procurava uma brecha para falar sem engasgar. -... E se acredita que não... Ai... Tomarão a dores e matando outro deus, eles não irão interferir... Recebendo um beijo na cabeça do pênis e mordiscando a cabeça ele comecou a apertar e raspar com os dentes a cabeça do pênis.

– Não faça isso por favor... Não... – Continue Batman. – Ouviu o homem estapeando suas pernas para afastar e dizendo.

– Fale seus objetivos. – Dizia entre resfôlegos e gemidos ele gemeu e se contorcendo. – Disse. -... Chegara a hora que alguém descobrira meu poder. Dizia. - Ai... Ah... Ah... – Eles... Irão... E então...

\- Ele ouviu ao rosna em direção a seu pênis o ar de seus lábios e o calor de sua boca o fazia ofegar

– Eu deveria escondeu seu poder? – perguntou afastando o períneo subindo e descendo a pele. - Por que não? – perguntou Darkseid

– Ofegou. – Continue Batman, quero ouvir seus pensamentos, eu desejo o que tem a me dizer.

\- Dizia isso enquanto que as batidas enlouquecedoras ao fazer ele gritar e gemer e seu sêmen escorria nos lábios de Darkseid - Seria uma boa ideia esconder.

\- Engasgou em meio a gemidos e lamentos ele sabia que depois que gozasse ele ria ser fodido ou antes de terminar de gozar. - Meu... Meu poder... Como uma arma surpresa isso como uma arma secreta sua maior arma... - Engasgando quando ouviu Darkseid Dizer.

– Voce vai ser fodido depois de terminar de gozar. – Ouviu entre as últimas batidas, ele estava começava a ter seu pênis tomado e esguichando na boca de Darkseid, enquanto era forcado a falar. – E... Foda... não... – Gemeu. -... Nunca ser mostrado no local de batalha...

– Ai... Ah... Foda... Esconder e sempre melhor e uma forma... – Ele gemeu e seu último resquício de orgasmo ele teve suas pernas afastadas e colocado sua bunda na ponta da mesa ele viu que Darkseid estava abrindo a parte inferior da virilha de sua armadura expondo seu pênis duro e cheio de veias e grosso e longo vibrante e com uma farpa na ponta.

E ele estava cheio de espasmos ele inseria dentro dele passando por cada anel de musculo enquanto Bruce prendia respiração e dizia enquanto o penetrava.

– Voce está certo, pode terminar e depois irei ouvir apenas seus gritos. - Dizia Darkseid -... Não... Não... Apenas... Isso... Eu... Seria a arma definitiva...

\- Gemeu em meio a penetração... – Esconder meu poder... – Resfolegou e entre gemidos e o pênis dentro dele. – De outros...

– Gemeu... – Sem saberem que tenho os poderes... – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... De neutralizar e ate mesmo... – Gemeu. – Ai... Ai... Por Favor... Não... Não... Não Faca... – Isso mesmo, implore. – Ouviu Darkseid – Disse...

– E... Ah... Impedir que outros se apoderem do controle... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Uma forma... Afinal seria uma forma de usar... Foda... Foda... Contra você e quem sabe voltar esse poder ou ate mesmo me matar... E mais outros irão...

– E realmente estava entrando passando por cada anel de musculo ele gemia tentava segurar na beirada cama de metal - Entrar em uma guerra... Foda... Foda... Foda... – Dizia -... Sem fim, afinal isso e uma luta... Porra...


	28. Chapter 28

– Ele não queria mais parar de resfolegar gemer e gritar e assim ele continuou ao prender a respiração... –... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHh... – um grito e continuou

–Ai... Ah... Era eterna outros tomarão seus lugares... – Segurando na beirada da cama ele caiu para trás batendo na cama arqueando as costas espasmos e ondas de eletricidade e ondas de luz segando a sua visão.

A respiração engatada engasgando quando passava e assim ele batendo diretamente em sua próstata enterrado dentro dele e ele sentiu os testículos em sua bunda E terminou parado por alguns segundos ele se encontrava parado e enterrado dentro dele e esperou para o homem abaixo dele falar a última coisa – Foda... Ai... - Em meio a um grito -... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHh...

– Pode continuar. – Dizia Darkseid. - Em soldados e deuses... – Engolindo a saliva. -... Você não terá paz e nem soldados suficientes para a luta.

– Por que seria isso, hein? – perguntou Darkseid -... E irão por fim querer vingança e irão me levar embora, - Belo plano, Batman – Disse Darkseid - Você ira ficar sem seu soldado.

– E assim ele se retirou apenas a cabeça e assim batendo novamente e sabia onde bater atingindo diretamente sua próstata e saindo para entrar e bater - Ah... Ah.. Ah...

\- E assim novamente e começando um entra e sai cada vez mais rápido. – Devagar... – Ofegou e gemeu - Por favor... – Gemeu. - Devagar... – Isso mesmo, implore Batman, - Dizia Darkseid.

E assim um golpe certeiro diretamente em sua próstata cada vez mais poderoso ele estocava entrando passando por cada anel de musculo ele saiu e assim se seguiu dentro e fora dentro e fora, e para cada estocada um grito.

– Ah... AH... AH... - e seguidamente fodendo o Batman com cada vez mais rápido mais rápido e mais fúria e assim em uma batida poderosa e direta em sua próstata ele gritou um agudo e rouco grito.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

E assim batia e batia com uma fúria animalesca rugindo e segurando em seus quadris apertando a parte interna das cochas elevando suas pernas cada lado de seu corpo que impulsionava com a sua pélvis batendo nele atingindo sua próstata com cada vez mais forca e velocidade suas pernas aberta se afastadas enquanto o homem arqueava, abrindo os olhos e vendo a sua volta alguns subordinados de Darkseid.

E olhando como olhos vidrados e respirações ofegantes e para sua vergonha em meio as estocada e gritos eles tinham suas mãos em seu próprios pênis e enquanto eu ele próprio arqueava suas costa e gemia e em meio as estocadas, ondas de eletricidade percorriam seu corpo o cheio de sexo impregnava o ar o calor e o suor de seu corpo escorria entre as batidas e o movimento de seus corpos as batidas e seu resfolego e seu rosto vermelho

– Ai... Ai... - E seu pênis pingando escorrendo mais e mais sêmen de seu pênis, e balançando os rugido de Darkseid em meio aos movimentos de sua pélvis em batidas furiosas e constantes, entre os empurrões e as investidas, e assim ele gritava e gemia em meio aos tapas de pele contra pele, empurrando seus quadris entrando e saindo, estocadas e batidas e empurrões sucessivos de pele para cada batida cada estocada.

– Ai... Ai... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - Pele contra pele batendo diretamente em sua próstata sentindo todo o comprimento grosso do pênis de Darkseid espremendo dentro de seu anus passando por cada anel de musculo com cada vez mais velocidade, para cada batida e vinha seguido de um grito e mais gritos. – AAAAAAAAAAAhHHHHHHHHHHH.

E gemeu gemeu e gritou em meio as batidas e estocavas entrando e saindo ele balançava e arqueava as costas e em meio a um entra e sai e gemendo sendo empurrado e puxado ele tinhas as coxas espremidas seus dedos apertando a parte internas das coxas e seguradas ao alto em forma de v espalhadas ao alto empurrando e puxando erguendo sua bunda ao ar e em meio as mantendo ao alto e afastadas e gritando e gemendo, entra e sai e entra e sai e batendo e para cada batida e rosnado de Darkseid.

E em meio a um grito e cada vez mais alto e agudo ele gemia e gritava a cada estocada cada batida e seus testículos atingiam sua bunda ele entrava toda a sua extensão todo o seu comprimento e todo o seu pênis passando por cada terminação nervosa diretamente em sua próstata batendo e batendo

– Ai... Ai... Ai... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - E atingindo onde o fazia ofegar gemer e gritar cada vez mais escandalizado o controle que havia perdido os seus gritos agudos e gemido tentando em vao segurar nas beiradas da cama seus dedos brancos de tanta forca exercida, ele ofegava e a cada estocada atingindo sua próstata.

– Ai... Ai... Ai... Eu vou... Eu... Vou... Gozar... - com a mesma precisão e sem misericórdia ele batia e batia com todo atingindo repetidamente e sem parar sua próstata, o seu pênis batendo e batendo ele sentia o seu baixo ventre contrair e seus testículos apertarem e assim começando a gozar primeiro ele escorria e escorria quando começou esguichar loucamente molhado e pegajoso seu pênis esguichando ao alto onde ele pingava escorria em meio ao seu abdômen e a cama.

E em meio as ondas de choque e batidas do pênis de Darkseid diretamente em sua próstata sem desacelerar e a para em meio as ondas de eletricidade que percorriam seu corpo com o estimulo de sua próstata arqueando as costas e seus espasmos de prazer e fúria de prazer, que percorriam seu corpo cada poro cada sentimento e cada onda de choque que passava por ele suas ondas de eletricidade que passava por cada terminação nervosa, e cada vez que batia e estocava levantando suas nádegas com a investida.

E uma luz o segando ele gritava e gritava a ponto de perder a consciência por breves minutos em meio as estocadas e ofegando e gemendo e enquanto que seu anus se contraia e em meio ao enorme comprimento que entrava e saia e batia seus testículo diretamente em sua bunda e enquanto o empalando com tudo e atingindo sua próstata com fúria e velocidade redobrada ele batia e batia e rosnava enquanto segurava separadas suas pernas ao alto e assim empurrando e puxando com as mãos o vai e vem frenético e avassalador ele gritava e gritava e gemia e sem forças e assim o pênis pressionando e batendo diretamente em sua próstata quando ele esguichou um rosnado animalesco e gozando dentro dele molhado.

E ele ficou alguns segundos enchendo ele de sêmen em meio as estocadas restantes e transbordando escorrendo pelas laterais e assim ele se retirando com um barulho de sucção molhado e mole entre suas pernas e abaixando suas penas que se encontravam afastadas e assim com suas pernas afastadas deitado desossado na cama espalhadas como uma oferenda obscena ao senhor de apokolips seu sêmen escorrendo de seu ânus que se contraia e tinha espasmos em meio o fato de gemer e lamentar ele gemia e resfolegava.

Enquanto que Darkseid limpava seu próprio pênis com um pano que ele não viu onde havia largado ele apenas ofegava e gemia o pos coito residual ele sentia esticado e frouxo, o sêmen escorrendo dele pela mesa e ainda assim ele sentia seu próprio pênis mole e com sêmen que escorria pelas laterais da mesa e havia sujado ele e assim varios segundos e minutos de ofegos.

E assim ele virando o rosto onde não queria ver a sua volta abutres com prazer onde ele viu seus rostos com pura fascinação, e assim sentiu se aproximar abriu os olhos o senhor de apokolips começar a limpar ele com um pano branco, passando por seu peito descendo por seus mamilos e abdômen ele passou por seu pênis onde puxou o períneo e o limpou esfregando o pano.

E assim descendo por suas cochas e seu anus observando as ultimas gotas onde havia sêmen e enfiando o pano com o dedo a dor da sua entrada e seu buraco esticado ele sentia o dedo com o pano rodeando e limpando suas paredes ele gemia parecia uma tortura o homem queria foder ele com o dedo onde passava com lentidão e depois o retirava ele e assim ele falava em sua direção.

\- Você ganhou Batman agora eu irei seguir todo um plano baseado em suas ideias interessantes... – Dizia Darkseid antes de pegar o homem no colo e colocar no tanque e dizendo.

\- E agora você será apenas um telespectador de uma boa história e ficara no tanque de animação suspensa por mais algumas horas ate que o teste termine de curar. – Dizia. – E assim, eu irie levar você até meu quarto. – Disse.

E assim ele fungou e gemeu em meio as mãos. – Dizia e assim ele sendo conectado a tubos fios e outros conectores e assim ele se sentia esgotado e aos poucos ele ouvia.

– E assim irei controlar e monitorar cada ação e para cada minha decisão em meio a cada situação que irá surgir, e assim irei usar seu poder. – Dizia Darkseid - e por fim adormecendo...

E várias horas depois ele foi tirado os fios tirados dele bem acordado observando ao redor, e assim ele foi seco por Darkseid e assim ele foi colocado um roupão e conduzido para fora do laboratório.

E assim ele falou pela primeira vez depois de horas que não eram apenas planos de contingência e assim ele olhava a sua volta.

\- Voce permitiria acesso aos seus computadores? – Perguntou.

\- Para que? – Perguntou Darkseid.

\- Uma simulação. – Disse ele.

\- Uma simulação? – Repetiu Darkseid.

\- Mais tarde. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Porque não agora? – Perguntou.

– Agora quero você ao meu lado na sala de conferência. – Disse.

\- Porque você não pode ir sozinho? – Perguntou. – Deixe me com Vovó Bondade.

\- Que parte você não entendeu que quero você comigo na sala de conferência. – Rebateu Darkseid.

– Ao meu lado. - Repetiu

\- Nenhuma. – Ele respondeu. – Eu entendi.

– Então está decidido. – E assim ele pegou sua mao e o levou em direção a um armário.

E assim ele falava. – Vou ajudar você a vestir uma armadura melhor.

E assim ele foi conduzido em direção aos aposentos de Darkseid ele usou uma roupa vermelha de uma seda com adornos preto e o símbolo ômega no peito e uma bota preta.

E assim ele foi conduzido novamente pelo corredor e assim indo em direção a uma imensa sala angular e espaçosa onde ele olhava vários seres ao redor...

E assim ele apenas ficava ao lado de Darkseid ele olhava haviam vários déspotas e conquistadores de galáxias longínquas que inadvertidamente queriam pedir conselhos e também pegar parademonios emprestados para dominar uma civilização que causava problemas, eles manteriam longe de tudo a galáxia do planeta longe da terra.

E assim seguiam por horas, negociações, onde eles tinham medo de Darkseid e este ameaçavam seus possíveis colaboradores com comer seus planetas, como era de praxe...

E assim se seguiu por horas, e Bruce foi permitido palpitar apenas com um olhar em sua direção e segurando sua mao com mais firmeza.

E assim ele olhava ele era um humano de longos cabelos negros ao qual Darkseid pegava suas mechas e cheirava ao longo de reunião ele descia sua mao por suas cochas e quadris acariciando-o.

E assim ele cheirava bem e ocasionalmente colocava a mao abaixo da mesa e abria a braguilha da calca de Batman e pegava seu pênis brincando com ele bombeando de cima abaixo, acariciando seus cabelos longos feito uma transa nestes e eles eram longos e iam até o chão.

E ele disse numa noite de sexo que adorava seu cabelo longo era cheiroso e macio, e assim ele tentava evitar ofegos e de vez em quando ele lancava longos suspiros e revestia a mao de Darkseid com sêmen, e ao longo da conferencia ele veio tras vezes em suas mãos, depois que ele estava por satisfeito pegou um lenco e limpou as mãos e assim ele foi permitido guardar o pênis nas calcas.

E assim horas depois em uma lua próxima a apokolips havia uma simulação de um planeta com replicante e o interessante era que eles realmente pensavam que eram as pessoas de verdade.

Era um clima tenso de um nevoeiro especo pelos céus escurecidos cheios de fogo e fumaça de apokolips que suas chaminés desprendiam fumaça escura e para alguns locais eram vistos parademonios pairando pelos céus e soldados ao redor o velocista escarlate.

E por sua vez corria entre prédios e arranha-céus pontiagudos e ruas estreitas e assim ele olhava a sua volta quando em velocidade desviava de outros soldados e parademonios que por vezes pareciam não ver sua presença e assim para cada rua estreita não prestando atenção a outros pequenos moradores de cetros comerciais e assim para cada rua e viela.

E que desviava e mudava de direção ao ser quase presenciado ou ter sua presença revelada ele assim foi parar próximo a uma zona estreita entre dois prédios gêmeos de aspecto sinistro e quando ele apenas observava entre correr entre outros trabalhadores, uniformizados e transeuntes dedicados a construções que pareciam não ver apenas desviar, em vielas mais estreitas e pisos mais íngremes e torres estreitas e ruas sem saída retornado em outras ruas direita esquerda e novamente direita e depois retornando e assim seguindo em frente.

Quando ele inadvertidamente esbarrou em uma construção íngreme e de campos eletromagnéticos e torres e vielas e torres de alta tensão e antes flutuantes e uma de suas inúmeras plataformas flutuantes e vielas estreitas e círculos de pontes e plataformas e campos e ferros e vários materiais de construção, caindo em meio a um barulho e tilintar de metal e assim chamando a atenção de outros trabalhadores e correndo em meio a queda de metal e fogo em sua direção.

Quando assim ouvindo a sua frente e inúmeros tilintar e sinos com vibrações ao ouvir um pêndulo bagunça vibrando cada vez mais forte vinham em sua direção vários parademonios.

E ele se encontrava próximo de seus inimigos e estes se aproximavam cada vez mais tao próximo de seguindo em sal direção quase bloqueando e o cercando e assim correu virando o local quando vinham e o cercando em um campo eletromagnético virando a esquerda depois a direita.

E quando foi atingido por um raio de uma das antenas e fugindo ao extremo oposto ao um painel e subindo uma plataforma quando ele novamente foi atingindo quando caiu pensou que avia tudo bem porem ele se levantou tentou correr não havia fricção aos poucos cada vez mais preso sem correr derretendo sobre a terra e preso no chao ele tentou correr parecia seu corpo borrachudo quente e elástico preso ao chao que derretia e gritava uma sombra monstruosa o perseguição mais e mais próximo e assim um grito medonho ele se via cujas tripas foram arrancadas e então as chamas e seu corpo derretendo...

Foi fácil... Foi tao fácil... Era majestoso e delicioso fazer o velocista cair em uma armadilha psíquica que não soou nem um pouco... – Pensou Darkseid. – Estava se deliciando com essa simulação.

Preso em um mundo de pesadelos criado pelo seu subconsciente... – Era a mais sonhadora e maravilhosa sincronia num simulador.

Enquanto que o soberano de Apokolips estava usando câmeras em uma imensa simulação e satélites para canalizar e liberar os poderes do ilusórios de uma máquina de simulação planetária. induzir ele a neutralizar seus antigos companheiros ele havia usado as câmeras e as habilidades pre cognitiva para cercar e achar o velocista ele o havia preso em um campo vibratório anulando seus próprios poderes e por fim ele o havia induzido a um estado paralisado preso dentro de si sem poder reagir...

Era um belo simulador robótico.

E assim Darkseid com um controle em forma de bracelete e um pequeno tablete virtual com linhas e controles circulares de vários botões, via seu cativo inconsciente ao chao preso lamentando e delirando.

E ele havia usado campo magnético unido a vibrações e assim fez o velocista cair em um mar de ilusões preso em sua própria cabeça.

E ele olhou em direção ao campo aberto de construção e assim vendo parademonios carregarem o velocista em uma maca flutuante em direção as prisões e enquanto ele seguiu em direção a próxima vitima

No total era bom voar mesmo que seja em aparelho de novos o deles pensou senhor milagre acompanhado de Grande Barda ao seu lado voando camuflados e sentindo que mesmo isso transparentes.

E ainda que vinham em direções opostos os parademonios e fúrias que passavam por eles sem perceber que mesmo bom era estanhos câmeras que sem percepção acompanhavam seus movimentos e por fim as ruas vazias e escuras e monótonas.

E seus trabalhadores ocupados apenas com seus próprios trabalhos, tinham a impressão de serem observados e seguidos mesmo que nada os seguissem...

Quando que mesmo que alguns soldados apareceram se não fosse apenas isso mas os cães gigantescos e seus enormes dentes um rosnado próximo seguido de fungadas e por fim.

E eles tentavam se esconderem, mas como que fossem zumbis que vinham sem controle em sua direção e ouvindo o zumbido distante não dando tempo a correr ou voar eles voaram e varias mordidas, uma enorme corrente de ar e depois bateram de frente em direção.

E uma rede de energia a frente deles eletrocutando Barda a primeira empurrando atras caindo e descendo por um amontanhado de areia ao ar de seus cães enormes e assim eles correram por que seus planadores, foram mordidos e caindo eles viram diretamente em um alçapão.

E assim antes de mais nada eles estavam presos e viram olhos azuis brilhantes e hipnotizantes e assim caindo mais e mais separados e em uma rede e outro alçapão e assim caindo onde bateu desfalecido sem ver mais ninguém.

E aos metros vários metros muito longe ele via a sua frente o doutor destino uma estranha vibração e uma aura estreita ao redor do prédio vários metros a frente ele olhou a sua volta e viu uma linha tênue de energia seguida de vibrações e ondas de energia.

E um estreita em direção a uma estrada íngreme de luzes vermelhas era uma armadilha sabia disso mas olhando para tras ao redor a viela ao qual havia entrada a própria viela desapareceu ele usou seu poder caindo e caindo em direção a um abismo sem fim e uma escuridão eterno.

E ele tentou voar tentáculos escuros o prendeu ele correu por estradas flutuantes que surgiram e assim ele olhou em sua volta uma grade a cada lado de sua fuga e virando para cada lado formando.

E uma cela de energia dourada a sua volta e predo encolhendo e garras surgiram de um imenso monstro e garras e tentáculos agarrou arrancando sua mascara e assim caindo na cela e seus gritos e lamentos ele não poderia mais fazer nada...

Darkseid observava o Doutor Destino desfalecido inconsciente paralisado em um mundo de sonhos e abismo sem fim, deitado em uma maca levado.

Robô inútil foi essa a constatação...

Ela ouvia lamentos, gritos e mais grito agonizantes e perturbadores ao final de um prédio longo e negro de grades curtas e portões de ferro fundido da mesma cor ela o arrombou...

\- Não acredito, por Hera... – Lagrimas eram vistas escorrendo dos olhos de Mulher Maravilha ela observava ao entrar dentro de uma fabrica pelo que parecia.

E era um imenso prédio e grades e poucos seguranças como que não esperassem visitantes ou qualquer intruso, havia milhares de mulheres nuas e presas corpos esqueléticos e um imenso caldeirão onde um liquido verde borbulhante.

E assim era erguido com guindaste e garras de aço, mulheres gravidas eram emergidas neste liquido borbulhante onde elas eram erguidas segundos depois e assim instantaneamente eram levado ao chão, os fetos em suas barrigas cresciam estupidamente em segundos e delas os monstros iguais aos próprios parademonios.

E assim saiam a dentadas e matavam suas mães crias comendo as genitoras e por fim pilhas de corpos de mulheres que serviam de alimentos ela olhava a sua volta e vinha bebes monstruosos que corriam e engatinhavam e cresciam instantes depois...

Os inúmeros soldados surgiam de portas laterais corriam a sua frente a cercando e diversos lados empunhado tanto armas lazer e com espadas sem aus direções e assim gritando e rugindo corriam a sua frente ele voou em direção a uma ponte e pulando em uma outra plataforma.

E erguendo o tanque quando foi aborda outro soldado a seguiu uma luta de ar e em segundo derrubando o tanque que esparramava em direção ao chao derramando e transbordando e por fim ele atingiu celas e outros tanques e assim o que aconteceu varias mulheres molhadas afogando em liquido onde elas não puderam ser salvas

E assim babes que por sua vez saiam a dentadas e com a imensa quantidade saiam cresciam descomunais voaram em sua direção e como amontoados morderam e comeram ainda viva o gosto de sangue e enxofre lava e tecido suas bocas enormes cada pedaço cada tira, morrendo ainda na inconsciência...

\- Darkseid observava a mulher ao cair na entrada do laboratório ele via seus olhos vidrados e parados ela estava paralisada catatônica e presa dentro de si mesma...

E assim ela olhava a uma aureola de energia ao redor de um prédio ele olhava a sua volta e viu Zatana passar pelo local e entrando em uma imensa barreira em um prédio longo e curvo ele olhava a sua volta e viu que para seu espanto a sua volta lapides de luzes estranhas em sua volta.

E ele falou algumas palavras quando sentiu uma garra por trás de si mesmo que ele foi pegou uma enorme criatura agarrou pelo pescoço tapou sua boca pela outra garra o rodou e o jogou pelo imenso espaço de lapides como que cambaleante levantando, mas suas pernas puxadas não...

E não poderia acreditar e não era mesmo eram alçapões e de dentro saiam copias mutantes de superman deformados e o que viu a sua frente vários metros era o imenso superman deformado.

E ele olhou e viu a sua volta quando uma rajada vindo de tras e para sua felicidade era Zatanna que corria em seu resgate mas uma rajada vermelha disparou em sua direção a derrubando ao chao ele a viu caindo no chao sem sua cabeça e assim rolando a cabeça decepada, seu grito quando a cabeça rolava em sua direção vinha vários centímetros a seus pes cambaleante correu engatinhando pelo como que dependesse de sua vida.

Rajadas de luz em sua cabeça passando raspando quando o que viu o deixou ainda a mais medo e terror, uma menina não era apenas uma menina era a estrela que vinha em sua direção surgindo de um vórtice e enquanto que os superman voavam em sua direção, mas não era mais a menina era uma criança alongando garras.

E uma imensa bocarra de dentes pontiagudos e que corria com patas em garras em sua direção ele via em cima dele pulando e abocanhando seu estomago e arrancando um pedaço enquanto que ele era arrancado membro por membro e por fim sua cabeça...

Zatanna usando sua magia quase havia caído em uma armadilha ela virou a esquina e uma arma lazer em sua direção Constantine a empurrou...

Ele havia caindo instantaneamente no chao quando uma rajada energética havia atingido ao virar a esquina e raios desferidos de uma câmera e isso mesmo com os mais antigos conhecimentos arcanos que conhecia não conseguia penetrar sua mente e muito menos desfazer o que fosse...

Ela virou a rua e olhou a sua volta e recitou ao contrario se revele, e então ela virou quando uma rajada, também em sua direção e vários raios em sua direção de diversas direções de câmeras e antenas quanto pensou que estava a salvo ela simplesmente virou entrou no antigo armazém de Apokolips e foi recebida por uma rajada fácil de desviar...

Ele entrou e viu o que não acreditava eram magos e o próprio Doutor Destino preso em um gancho e sendo estripado e montado em partes mecânicas, ele viu ao lado também seu irmão Zatara que agora estava sendo submetido aos últimos retoques cibernéticos ele andou com olhos metálicos e corpo cibernético ele voou com jatos em sua direção

A fazendo correr e então olhando para o chao quando caiu viu que Constantine não estava no chao como que transformado por energia ele agora metal liquido eles corria mudando sua forma liquida e solida e então suas mãos foices de metal desferindo golpes e agora cercado por robôs e mais robos assassinos eles desferiram ataques quando atingiram seus bracos e pernas e caindo quando atingiram seus olhos...

... E disparou, mas não estava preparada para o que vinha das costas e assim caindo como que jamais havia preparado e caindo inconsciente...e

E assim aquele simulador era gigantesco simulou até mesmo apokolips, o que era incrível, pilhagem... constatou animado... Deveria fazer isso com frequência.

Ela voava pelo ceu de Apokolips em meio ao poder do cajado ela vu a sua volta sendo perseguida por parademonios e cães enormes quando ele viu a própria chamas de pocos a sua frente.

Ela foi empurrada pelsa chamas incendiando seus cabelos e caindo vários metros próximo de um telhado e espatifando no chao antes que levantasse ela foi surpreendida e esbofeteada por um soldado e parademonio.

E ele rugiu em sua frente voando em sua direção e assim ela voou quando foi pega e tentando se soltar correu e caiu com uma enorme calda do cachorro e caindo virando de quatro no chao e comecou a tentar levantar cambalear.

Ela procurou seu cajado quando empurrado ele viu engatinhando no chao quando um enorme cao quebrou e comeu o cajado e quando menos esperou ela foi pega pelos bracos e arrancados ela caiu gritando quando tudo que queria era viver e uma cabeça de um cao farejou e depois jogou de varias direções a fez cair e assim ela foi presa arrancando a perna direita e depois a esquerda e assim esbofeteada e começaram a se aproximar e a espancar em meio a facas e arranhões...

Darkseid observava a mulher sendo pega por um parademonio de longe a mais fácil ela foi atingida por um raio de energia e caiu ficou pendurada inconsciente em uma antena e assim o cajado voou diretamente em um foco...

A vários minutos os comunicadores estavam sem respostas isso não era bom ao alto ela ouvia sons estáticos e quando usou sua visão de raio ela virou em direção a uma imensa concentração de energia raios dispersos ao redor e então viu tentando concentrar sua visão ela olhou a sua volta e percebeu que nenhum de seus companheiros se encontrava a sua volta muito menos conscientes.

E assim voando ao redor canalizando apenas a sua audição ela olhou a sua volta e ouvia passos e voando por toda a Apokolips procurando e procurando ela viu Vovó Bondade voando em sua direção quando segundos depois usou seu chicote e assim ela o pegou puxou em suas mãos ela sentia a descarga elétrica que não era forte o suficiente para derrubar mas atordoar e a jogar vários metros longe mas ainda alerta...


	29. Chapter 29

Quando assim recomeçando a voar ela viu Mulher maravilha sendo carregada por um parademonio tentando se virar para salvar a amiga segundos mudaram ela foi surpreendida por uma fúria uma espada em sua direção ela atacou diretamente em seu peito quebrando a espada e ela desferiu um soco e assim ele iria se virar procurar Diana quando se virou e viu entrando em um prédio ela foi cercada atacada de diversos lados e soco e pontapés diretamente em uma espada.

E contra seu braço cortando a manga e soco e um chicote em sua direção e assim usando sua visão de calor enquanto que ra derrubada por uma enorme mulher peluda ela teve seus olhos e bocas tapadas usando sua visão de calor queimando as mãos da mulher e o sopro congelante.

Ela foi solta mas não antes de destruir as mãos dela ela levantou a perna e usou sua perna em um chute em seu estomago empurrando e assim levantando e correu e então voou e cercada novamente ele rodou e rodou rápido formando um furacão e assim derrubando outras e então.

Ela voou em direção a sua amiga instantes depois ela olhou em direção a uma rua industrial e a sua volta ela viu voando e a visão sua velocidade ela viu Vovo Bondade ela voou se distanciando mais ela aumentou sua velocidade quando viu que na mesma direção eram conduzidas ate mesmo senhor milagre sendo levado por tuneis subterrâneos;

E ela foi atingida por rajadas de energia e atacadas por outros cachorro uma matilha e então enquanto que lutava sendo jogad e derrubada e então ela viu todos inconscientes usando sal visão, sendo levados ate um prédio e então ela usando sua visão raio x constatou que o prédio não era revestido de chumbo e que o cavaleiro das trevas estava no mesmo prédio mantendo em animação suspensa e enquanto todos sendo colocados no mesmo local eles também depositados em tanques...

Nesse momento ela era a única pessoa ativa e consciente, sua prioridade era salvar a todos e levar o mais rápido possível para os portais, e entes que encontre Darkseid...

Com raiva e fúria ela aumentou suas rajadas óticas e assim incinerando com forca usando mais e mais energia e assim liberou rajadas enormes assando tanto os cachorros a sua volta caindo corpos caninos incinerados quando os soldados que estavam controlando também desintegrados e então voando ao alto pairando metros acima reunindo energia e assim estava sozinha.

Ela não pensou duas vezes voou em direção ao prédio e arrombou o local passando por várias paredes ate o laboratório fazendo vários técnicos e cientistas correrem por suas vidas e antes que pensasse arrancou a tampa do tanque do cavaleiro das trevas e olhou em seu corpo nu conectados a fios e quando iria retirar um dos inúmeros fios.

Ela arrancou a mascara de oxigênio e quando menos esperava viu a porta aberta deslizante sendo observando como eu o tempo parasse a única pessoa consciente no resgate ela manteve o cavaleiro das trevas em seus bracos em posição de combate em direção ao senhor de Apokolips e então ouviu sua voz grave dizendo com um sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Eu acredito que você esta sozinha e acuada, e a única que esta inteira e consciente, Kryptoniana, não pense que escapara ilesa desse encontro.

Dizia o senhor de Apokolips. – Duvido que consiga se mexer depois disso.

\- Eu não vou apenas escapar ilesa desse encontro como levarei todos salvos para a Terra, Darkseid. –

Dizia ela via um controle circular em suas mãos ela sentia uma vibração estranha e um calafrio vindo do corpo de Bruce. Seu corpo tremia e frio e nesse momento varias sondas em seu corpo e um liquido especo de vermelho era inserido diretamente em sua veia ela viu que seu corpo havia mudado e seus cabelos longos e quando formava um pensamento se virou a Darkseid e gritou em sua direção.

\- Seu monstro. – Rugiu em sua direção o que fez com ele, que abominação praticou com ele.

\- Uma forma peculiar de pensar nisso, afinal descendente de monstro cientistas e filha de um cientista que praticava a criação de abominações e clones, pensamento interessante, afinal. – Dizia.

\- Meu pai não era como você, ele não era um monstro ele era um bom homem, e meu povo eram pensadores...

\- Homens da ciência que criavam clones para serem escravos e também o trabalho braçal e antes escravos de outras espécies, para o mesmo tipo de situação

\- A única coisa que separa você e sua vida de liberdade de kryptoniana e o fato de acordar o humano, ele ainda serve a um único propósito. – Dizia.

-Afinal por que não perguntamos para ele o que acham de sua amiga que está prestes a me servir como uma escrava e fruto da ciência está prestes a se tornar uma de minhas cobaias. – Dizia.

\- Voce não escapara daqui, não como uma mulher livre e de saúde. – Dizia Darkseid.

Antes de montar o pensamento coerente ela precisava fugir com Bruce para montar um plano deixar Darkseid falar para forçar Bruce e acordar, afinal era um estrategista e criava planos afinal... pensou nesse momento quando arrancou os últimos fios e instantes se passavam enquanto que ele começava a tremer mais e a se mexer em seu estado inconsciente.

\- A bela mulher você ira servir de modelo a todos os kryptoninaos seus últimos dias para servir a uma linha de pensamentos que como seria ser uma kryptoniana sem ser poderosa sem liberdade de usar seus poderes, o que acha, você somente precisa retirar os cateteres e assim vamos colocar o assunto em dia, lutar pela sua liberdade. – Dizia o soberano de Apokolips.

\- Ele não pensa como você... – Rosnou a kryptoniana

\- Entao isso e mais fácil para mim agora não terá como evitar, afinal ele ira acordar como agora. – E assim um controle ele digitou algo e com um grito ouvido do cavaleiro das trevas um grito estrangulado ele engasgou e teve espasmos gemendo e se contorcendo ele engasgou e resfolegou e ela se assustou entrou em pânico.

\- O que você fez com ele seu monstro. – Gritou ignorando o novo deus ela voltou para um Bruce robô, e o abracou e tentou chacoalhar e a massagear seu rosto.

\- Por favor Bruce, fique comigo, por favor... – Ela estava desesperada não acreditava o que Darkseid fez ele parecia ter um ataque, seu corpo convulsionava, espasmos e convulsões ele gritou engasgado e nesse momento quando ele teve vários choques em seu corpo...

Realmente robôs eram bestas.

Entao em momentos desesperadores ele acordou e olhou em seus olhos e sussurrou...

\- Me desculpe... Eu não tenho controle... – E assim tudo começava.

\- Bruce... – ela tinha lagrimas em seus olhos quando ele revirou seus olhos e uma rajada de luz branca saiu de seus olhos segundos depois ele foi envolvido mesclando e envolvendo mudando de cor por uma energia dourada luminosa que envolveu seus corpos e se desprendia ela se mantinha atordoada quente e resfolegante agonizantes minutos paralisada sem ter forças para se mexer ou se soltar.

E presa em brasas ela gritou, dor percorria seu corpo espasmos seu corpo perdia as forcas seu DNA mudava desprendia e agonizava de dor, como que todo o seu corpo envolto de brasas, e suas mãos em contato queimadas.

E ela estava como que murchasse em sua frente como que perdesse todo o seu liquido de seu corpo como eu mumificado e envelhecido mil anos e depois retornasse lentamente a sua forma, porem magra esquelética e fina.

E ela tinha uma aparência doente fragilizada, deteriorada e sem forca caindo no chao ajoelhada e assim segundo depois sem forca e ainda presas pelos braços do homem morcego abracando a mulher ajoelhada com ela observando seu corpo definhar e a gritar antes de perder forcas.

E a cor abatida e cinzenta suas roupas frouxas presas em seu corpo seu corpo abatido acinzentado fino e esquelético sem forcas e respiração rasa fraca coração batendo tao fraco e pulsante quase parando e a luza desaparecia e assim tudo voltava ao normal.

\- E assim que tudo termina. – Disse Bruce olhando do outro lado do vidro na redoma e vendo a simulação.

– Que mortes mais bestas. – Disse. – A Darkseid, que tinha uma visão clara da replicante de supergirl que ficou sem foco sem contato com a realidade e sem consciência a sua volta.

\- Era uma péssima boneca. – Disse.

\- Não serve nem para foder. – Disse Darkseid.

Darkseid se aproximava e olhou em direção a mulher ele usou um aparelho circular como uma aureola e a colocando em volta de sua cabeça ele olhava em direção ao homem antes de alguns de seus cientistas cada um deles e entrar e abaixar e de puxar a mulher replicante, e vários outros um a um, jogando por seus ombros observando seus olhos vidrados com olheiras fundas e olhar desfocado pelos ombros e com choques em sua cabeça deferida pelo aparelho metálico circular dizendo.

E a cabeça quebrando revelando vários circuitos e fios soltos e eletricidade.

\- Ela não se lembrara que você fez isso a sua mente como a de todos ficarão presos em pesadelos e perderam a lembrança de todas as 12 horas que estiveram aqui. – Dizia.

– Voce realmente acha que controle por pesadelos em circuitos integrados funcionários fora do simulador? – Perguntou Darkseid.

\- Para onde você os mandara? – perguntou Batman. – Eles não conseguirão retornar a Terra a vibração do Flash parou ao ser capturado quando ele foi preso em pesadelos. – Dizia. – Eu acharia que deveria funcionar melhor caso isso fosse posto em pratica com alguém que tivesse este mesmo tipo de poder.

\- Eu tenho ciência disso. Batman. - E assim ambos observavam a montanha de replicantes, quando cada um deles perdeu a consciência junto a todos os magos o portal entrou em colapso e fechou. – Dizia ao observar a mulher e fechar o espaço e a colocar em uma cama metálica próxima.

\- Nova Genesis. – Disse Ele olhando em direção ao homem que se levantava andando em direção a replicante catatônica.

E assim quando terminou a simulação, ele ficou contente realmente se ele desses estes tipos de poderes ao Batman, é claro que se esses poderes existiam, ele ficaria maravilhado, mas novamente constatou o acordo de trégua com a terra melava aquele sonho molhado...

E assim ele se dirigiu a um holograma no planeta e microfone...

\- Eles poderão fazer algo pelo portal da Terra se conseguirem desvendar os seus dados, afinal eles são homens da ciência principalmente pai celestial. – Dizia olhando a sua volta e virando em direção a portal de entrada onde viu seus subordinados ele olhava em direção a todos e disse.

E ordenou em voz alta para os trabalhadores...

\- Arrumem essa bagunça e tragam todos para dentro da fábrica, agora. – E assim não viu Batman se aproximar silenciosamente, mas não, ouvir.

– Gostou da simulação? – Perguntava. – Está satisfeito com minha obra? – Perguntava com uma voz sedutora.

E assim ele puxou Batman pelo ombro e empurrou em direção a um armário de porta deslizante e assim ele pegou uma armadura metálica e de cor preta e disse.

\- Esteja pronto em cinco minutos. – E assim observando o homem se trocar colocar uma armadura negra junto a botas e assim ele olhou e andou seguiram pelos corredores largos enquanto que subordinados e trabalhares reconstruíam a sala e outros arrumavam as paredes eles olhavam em direção as portas e seguiram Batman foi pego pelos bracos de Darkseid.

E assim levado ate o centro de Apokolips com um tubo de explosão, e depois ele levou para a entrada de seu lar onde ele pousou e assim ele viu e colocados em fila dentro estavam conectados a cateteres e tubos metálicos e conectados a capacetes em suas cabeças e dígitos dentro de cada uma de suas fabricas.

E ele via um replicante e entre eles estava Kara paralisada, era como se fosse ela, e catatônica, um deles ele olhava a sua volta e viu um tubo de explosão e assim abertos e empurrados e logo ele olhava a todos sem se importar com o depois apenas o agora os tubos de explosão fechados.

E assim ele começou a beijar ele em cima de destroços de replicantes da liga da justiça.

Era um amontoado de lixo jogado ao redor de restos de batalha de robôs replicantes de membros da liga da justiça.

E assim depois de vários amassos eles se esfregaram e beijaram e assim eles foram embora do local...

E assim eles foram embora daquele laboratório e nesta hora ele ouviu um alarme...

Em algum lugar no espaço...

E em meio a pedidos de usar novamente o computador e sendo aceito depois...

E sendo supervisionado por Darkseid em pessoa...

E ele começou a investigar uma enorme quantidade de meteoros em uma incandescente chuva de meteoros, que choveram na Terra.

Aproximadamente alguns dias atrás, e assim desaparecimento.

E ele estava raqueando ondas de radio invadindo satélites da Terra,e vendo noticias que ele poderia julgar como... Estranhas.

E forma de agir de várias pessoas que reaparecerem e atitudes ainda mais estranhas ele tinha planos e documentos a pesquisar e assim ele pesquisava e unia várias provas e pistas em seu computador...

Durante vários dias pessoas agindo anormalmente e vários documentos perdidos e aqueles que outrora foram trabalhar em trabalhos burocráticos e estágios e até em escolar, juntando vários documentos e até em mesmo de vários assuntos como historias e seguimentos diários estavam agindo como se não fosse elas, líquidos negros e sombras alongados como se fosse apenas marionetes eles olhavam a sua volta vendo que não era eles ou se eram foram controlados como zumbis, ele pesquisou os pedaços de meteoros que caíram.

E assim com pedido urgente de Darkseid deixando ele coletar amostras que inadvertidamente passaram por Apokolips, e assim restos de pedras parecidos com kryptonita e assim era pretas e brancas e a por sua vez colados e a substancia era parecida ele e foi em direção a Fortaleza da Solidão onde pesquisou os documentos perdidos de Krypton e sua era negra de tantos anos chegando a assuntos muito ruins e difíceis de tratar...

Suas investigações levavam até um laboratório de Luthor e assim ele chegou a tudo que não gostavam...

\- Voce ainda faz negócios com Luthor? – Perguntou.

\- Sim. – Disse Darkseid.

E assim continuou a pesquisa.

Em meio a todas as desordens e destruição ondas de conflitos se alastravam e por sua vez documentos presos e antigos formulários e por sua vez tudo havia sido intensificado havia muitas coisas estranhas pessoas estranhas de comportamentos mais estranhos...

Ele invadiu o satélite e os computador da Lex Corp.

Em meio a laboratórios de pesquisa e outros procedimentos escusos e obscuros que era devidamente estranho e malsucedido e essas plantas e documentos de prédios subterrâneos e secretos, e a implicância e toda a sua animosidade com o Superman...

\- Maldito kryptoniano... – Rosnou Darkseid que o acompanhava na pesquisa, observando e enfiando a cabeça no seu ombro...

E era de uma maneira ruim e de grandes proporções não era a primeira vez que Luthor formava uma aliança com outros vilões e seres intergalácticos e por sua vez não acabava bem...

Ele passava por varias seguranças internas e rastreios, uma das senhas foi mais difícil, e assim ele controlou um robô da Lex Corp, e o induzir a pesquisar e transferir mais, e assim este robô sedou um guarda, colocando em uma sala de limpeza passou por câmeras que havia usando uma forma de bloqueio onde desligava a câmera, e assim escurecendo a câmera e as lentes...

Em meio ao entrar na sala desligou o tubo de ventilação ele olhava a sua volta e viu o prédio o sistema e antigas instalações ele observava os quadros e computadores das salas de monitoramento e anteriormente ele pensava onde os labirintos se conectavam e ele olhava a sua volta e assim uma instalação de vários antigos laboratórios corredores circulares e acima de tudo isso, ele deveria olhar antigos registros e várias formas de comunicação com outras raças, os documentos antigos e novos em salas de documentos ele olhava a sua volta e assim ele observou não era apenas Brainiac... De novo, dessa vez...

Não apenas isso o local o levava para procedimentos estranhos formas alienígenas e varias e inúmeros centros de pesquisas e laboratórios ele olhava a sua volta e viu cobaias e clones pessoas desaparecidas que foram submetidas a experimentos e assim ele foi em direção a outros laboratórios e prédios dispersos...

Cada qual invadindo seus sistemas... E seus computadores...

Usando uma porta dos fundos, com apetrechos e senhas roubadas, os arquivos antigos e os sistemas de computador catalogados de várias formas e registros de contatos alienígenas os gráficos e mapas pareciam sistemas solares apagados e invadidos galáxias conquistadas e formas alienígenas escravizadas.

\- Isso é tão nojento. – Ouviu Darkseid dizer. – Abdução alienígena por parte dos humanos. – Riu Darkseid.

E acima de tudo sistemas solares em completa desordem e sob controle de alguma forca alienígena, e pelo visto e mesmo estando sob submissão e escravidão algo que tinha o poder de subjugar a forca alienígena e ter sobre o controle Brainiac.

E ele via acima de computadores registros antigos e novos e experimentos de formas alienígenas e acima de tudo galáxias não mapeadas e um imenso planeta que consistia com a vinda de chuvas de meteoros, e assim ele copiava arquivos e transferia dados em seu tabletes portáteis e obrigado por Darkseid nos próprios registros do senhor de Apokolips, e assim ele olhava a sua volta cada um dos técnicos sedados dos laboratórios de Luthor, por seu robô a controle remoto, e ele via olhava a sua volta os computadores e telas gráficos flutuantes e ele estava armando uma maneira de encontrar outras kryptonitas contagiosas que se alastravam por terras férteis como ervas daninhas geneticamente alteradas...

Antes que olhasse nas inúmeras telas de computador, e a sua volta e visse os registros e assim ele conectou seu tablete e junto um cabo de dados e assim um conector cabo remoto e várias extensões, e assim seu pequeno aparelho remoto copiando informações diretamente via satélite a antes que passasse outra pessoa ou guarda e técnico de laboratório, os tubos e as câmeras a sua volta com pessoas em animação suspensa, nas mesas antigas espalhadas com papeis e documentos que não deveriam estar ali, ele tirou fotos e mais fotos e guardando nos computadores de Darkseid, ele ouviu um barulho e mais outros procedimentos e assim ele ouviu antes de tudo seguranças e mais segurança, o seu robô fugiu, ele foi perseguido por uma criatura surgida de uma cavidade e um tubo conectado a fios e extensos conectores cabos e tubos alargados e ele observou minutos antes de correr e começando a perseguição...

Batman desligou o robô, que caia como que perdesse as corda, enquanto que corria pelos corredores, antes de entrar em uma sala, e assim em outro laboratório, seguindo o que seria a última pesquisa seu maior incomodo e sua maior descoberta, então em meio a extensa tubulação em um corredor deserto, e onde entrou em uma sala a imensa instalação de pesquisa, câmeras sendo controlada remotamente e vendo cada um dos projetos, eram o que mostrava no mapa, que copiou em seu computador, e visor e ele viu uma imensa instalação com níveis extensos e subterrâneos, e nessa hora, foi ser ver um monstro, mas sua felicidade antes de copiar e invadir os dados e roubar todas as informações transferindo via internet diretamente para a caverna e passando pelo computador de Darkseid, e a criatura que tentava se soltar de sua jaula.

Era uma imensa criatura e sua mutação descontrolada de tentáculos escuros e corpo pegajoso e esguio como uma serpente alongada e pegajosa, veio logo depois do sorriso amplo e da cara de bobo alegre como o gato chechire, e assim logo ele perseguia uma criatura longa coberta de que pareciam tumores crescidos e arredondados proeminente e calombos por toda a parte do corpo.

Asas enraizadas e coberta de veias ramificadas que investiu como uma cobra e serpenteou e chicoteou o ar antes de o fazer pular para outro prédio o mesmo tempo que lançava uma bomba de gás, que pulava atrás deles como que desprendesse e gerasse pernas molengas e escamosas, com pernas dobradas e descomunalmente desproporcionais crescimento celular descontrolado.

E no total uma taxa hormonal, vindo da horda de descontrole graficamente ampliada dobradas como molas invertidas sem auxílio de cordas de um telhado onde foi novamente surpreendido e assim correu por uma plataforma e percebendo que ao outro lado não eram dotados de raciocínio logico.

Ele esperava destruindo outros compartimentos e saia e pequenas passagens e em particular um parapeito virando o rosto como que sendo sem ossos e jogando uma rajada do que parecia magma e logo implodindo sem que o levasse até a fábrica ou o distribuidor da droga a fábrica de mutação genética como se fosse apenas um abatedouro e assim ele via uma forma de mutação como que fosse apenas em escala a forma de mutação controlada e lavagem cerebral.

Quando menos esperava ele pousou na última instalação onde por cima das cabeças da cidade no local onde o mutante entrou em combustão ele olhou as luzes que parecia uma das fabricas, ele não acreditava, eram na verdade corpos deformados empilhados e outros pendurados como se fossem enviados em ganchos e submetidos a experimentos.

E pelas janelas caindo atrás dele sobre uma antiga instalação ele descobriu onde se encontravam sósias ou as verdadeiras pessoas eles estavam fazendo lavagem cerebral, e tantas pessoas que foram abandonadas e até mesmo aquelas que mostravam nos noticiários.

E as tantas que voltaram de depois de desaparecidas não haviam retornado e várias janelas tubos e dutos de canos e mangueiras conectores e mais tantas maquinas que conectavam para manter vivas, e logo no fundo do outro lado da extensão do compartimento vinham estacionados com carregamento de corpos do IML ou até mesmo do departamento de polícia pessoas desaparecidas, ele olhava com um sorriso sinistro e com a corda descendo lenta e gradativamente pelas paredes e parapeitos penduradas como que fossem ao abate eram submetidos a experimentos...

Quando menos esperava ele paralisado vinha em sua direção o que menos esperava...

Eram homens armados imensos e pareciam monstros negros de lodo especo e pegajosos de como que feitos de piche, de aspecto animalesco e pele grossa e selvagem estes maiores que pessoas comuns ao contrário das drogas normais existia uma variedade de droga anabolizante feita exclusivamente a monstros criados nessas instalações, um sistema de mutação de alto nível aumento de estatura e massa muscular forca sobre humana de propriedade mutagênica porem por tempo limitado também causando dependência isso era um derivado do veneno de bane apenas dez vezes mais forte e vinte vezes mais viciante o único ponto fraco era seu pescoço onde deveria existir o pomo de adão, mas dificultando a respiração e incapazes de levantar se infligir dano considerável a seus calcanhares depois que caem...

Luthor está em uma barganha ele se envolveu com tráfico e alienígenas piores que Darkseid e os marcianos brancos...

E enquanto isso na Terra...

Dias antes...

Superman estava prestando socorro a inúmeras pessoas e o corpo de bombeiros apagando o incêndio, e assim ele via em direção a torre leste de metropolis ele via prédios destruídos e vários casos extensos de desordem, e logo viu o próprio homem de aço e mesmo Luthor alegando de que serias duvidas poderiam não haver provas, mas logo conseguiriam que era uma invasão terrorista dentro dos laboratórios de pesquisas da empresa da Lex Corp. e provocada por algum criminoso, ou algum vilão que se disfarçou no homem para provar que foram invadidas e roubadas, e seus computadores se encontravam inoperantes e desligados,

Tudo isso poderia ser um problema, robôs destruindo metade de Metropolis, para causar destruição e incriminar tais heróis, porem haviam vários heróis ao redor ajudando a todos em meio de conter uma fera descontrolada surgida de mutação genética e outros produtos químicos.

A estranha aliança e proximidade do homem de aço com Luthor controle mental, mas isso não era desculpa para o que falou possivelmente era uma forma de controle não impedindo de dizer o que sempre pensou...

Ele sabia que Clarck possivelmente era controlado, mas nada o impediria de destruir tudo ao redor...

Ele acordou o um dia depois e assim soube de uma imensa destruição em Metropolis e assim seguiu com seu carro e assim olhou em direção a sua bagagem a colocando em um carro e seguiu em direção a estrada de volta a Gotham e como foi a semana começando do jeito que estava piorando gradativamente...

E assim ele ligou o computador e cruzou os dados e assim ao cruzar referencias e programas que ele havia copiado e formas físicas e alienígenas e assim um extenso relatório de danos que houve na corrente sanguínea e mais dados diferentes e referencia e ele viu dados e gráficos e ele viu a respeito de vários dados e formas aleatórias de controle mental e outros tantos meios de vagar pelas estrelas...

Ele descarregou os dados diretamente no seu bat computador e assim transferindo em diversas fontes e HDS e assim ele olhava e dividia cada arquivo e cada sub pasta e assim transferindo gráficos e mostrando vários arquivos e assim estudando as várias formas de gráficos plantas e amostras coletadas como um imensa e extensa enciclopédia de dados planetas e formas de vida convertidas e convertidas em mutações retrocedendo sua evolução a um nível colmeia uma base biológica de dados ao mesmo tempo em que escravizava aprisionando em uma mente simbiótica e de raciocínio primário.

Ele começou a ligar e a comparar com base de dados e informações coletadas dos lanternas verdes e assim ele as assimilou decorando gráficos e monitorando antigos satélites que desapreciam e assim reapareciam como que jamais estivessem ligadas.


	30. Chapter 30

Eram tantas formas de vida aprisionadas antigas civilizações destruídas uma base e catalogo de como fundir formas de vida e unir a base de simbiose e manter vivas e aprisionadas alimentando e assimilando seu DNA e subtraindo o hospedeiro, que estavam extintas formando uma nova forma de vida...

Eram informações diversas de estados e uma invasão...

Em meio a tantas ocorrências que não paravam crimes em andamento.

E enquanto isso em Gotham...

Asa noturna realmente teve problemas, enquanto que Bruce estava em Apokolips ele enfrentava mais e mais problemas...

Em meio a uma emboscada de Harvey Dent o Duas Caras em meio a uma fabrica abandonada, cheia de tanques de acido ele teve que pular em meio a várias gaiolas que tinham pessoas amarradas dentro delas, ele usava o batmovel puxando um cabo como um guindaste e empurrava a gaiola para fora da linha de visão, e derramava o tanque de ácido em um esgoto próximo do bueiro, salvando seu filho no processo ele estava esperando que pudesse...

\- Você e uma criança, uma criança mimada e egoísta você deveria ter me ouvido, não vai sair esta noite, você vai pensar muito antes de sair de novo, você vai ficar em casa ate poder me ouvir. – Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Tudo que faço não está certo tudo que tento fazer não e certo não e o suficiente. – Gritava com raiva.

\- Eu me preocupo com você com sua segurança e prefiro que baixe a voz, Damiam. – Disse

\- Você, não se preocupa comigo, somente com você e sua culpa, não ama ninguém você não ama nem a si mesmo você e um egoísta e não se importa com ninguém, eu odeio você, eu preferia estar com minha mãe e eu me arrependo de estar com você desde o dia que decidi vir morar com você eu quero que você morra... – Vendo seu irmão correr pela rua e usar uma corda pela cidade escura e fugir... Ele sabia que ele fugia algum lugar da cidade e sabia que o garoto iria se arrepender depois e correria de volta para a caverna para de alguma forma ficar amuado, mas mesmo assim doía.

Mas nada poderia ser pior essas semanas cada vez piores seus irmãos, e ate mesmo Alfred pareciam estar possuídos pela voz da vingança de algum super vilão enlouquecido, ele foi pego pelas câmeras de um hotel com seus irmãos, se voltaram contra ele houve tentativa de chantagem mal sucedidas, não era o problema maior mas era apenas uma noite longa e ruim causando as piores noites que poderia se lembrar...

Antes que a semana ou as noites terminassem enquanto que Damiam voltasse para ele, em meio a o tanque ele ouviu um grito, um grito animalesco e assustador ele via pessoas pulando em direção ao acido e antes que pudesse dizer algo um tilintar e um grito ele começou a receber saraivada de tiros como que controlados por um fio de marionete de tentáculos pretos.

Ele estava correndo das balas de policiais que disparavam pelas ruas e pelo helicóptero que tentavam atingir ele sua comunicação com a caverna e a insistência de Alfred foram interrompidas algo não cheirava bem.

Dias como esse quando nada dava certo e tinha eu correr pelos telhados de Gotham, ele correu por vários galpões, ele lutou contra vários traficantes em seu caminho, ele espancou um estuprador, que ele havia seguido o mantendo no chão, antes de fugir de tiros Jim Gordon estava com eles e tudo que ele fazia não era o suficiente, ele lutava contra Era venenosa que usavam suas trepadeiras, e corria dispersa a sua volta, que pela milésima vez usava seu pólen para seduzir pessoas, e no caso ele controlava policiais que mais pareciam trepadeiras do que homens.

Em meio a sua corrida pelos telhados ele aterrissou com sua corda em um beco, entre vielas e ruas vazias e escuras ele ainda estava machucado ele olhava para seus vários arranhões ele logo tentava se esconder nos esgotos.

Capuz vermelho andava duro e pragmático seus movimentos duros e rítmicos correndo depois e olhava para ele e dizia enquanto que corria em sua direção com uma voadora e um chute em seu abdômen ele dizia.

\- Você nunca me amou nunca se importou comigo você não e meu meu pai ou meu irmao ou amigo, não significa nada para mim. – Para cada golpe em sua barriga estomago e enquanto revidava ele girava seu corpo e empurrava e socava sem muita forca ele tentava se desvencilhar de seus golpes.

\- Você não presta nem para ser um herói. – Dizia em meio a uma saraivada de golpes em socos e mais chutes enquanto que retirava de seu cinto uma corda em meio a um golpe e ele moveu o braço torceu seu corpo e empurrou a mão dele e assim enquanto que o amarrava e ele o empurrou e usando um acorda pendurando em um poste e assim correu...

Ele pulou por um bueiro e correu pelos esgotos lodo lama e agua pingava enquanto percorria as câmaras subterrâneas ele saia pelas vielas e usando seu GPS ele percorria labirintos de aguas fétidas ate chegar a sua caverna Alfred não se encontrava ele precisava do computador.

E antes que o alarme disparasse ele usou o sensor de seu ouvido, e entrou subindo as rochas e correndo seu computador tinha que ter as respostas ele então digitou apressadamente os gráficos e analises ondas sonoras ele estava pesquisando os gráficos e ondas e locais de origem ele olhava para cada sinal.

Para onde para casa analise e quando ele olhava em direção aos computadores então ele ouvia um silvo e em seguida ele virando o rosto a tempo não antes de acionar a carga e a analises ele enviou um sinal e informações para a torre de vigia e outros computadores um botão em seguida ele acionou os escudos do computador pulou para o lado e esquivou entre estatuas ele via Alfred com um lançador em uma mao e um rifle na outra o homem estava tao diferente quanto poderia ser seus olhos um imenso buraco negro ondas negras circulares como tentáculos escuros e o símbolo de Brainiac ele olhava se esquivando na sala de troféus recebendo um golpe e revidando com o uma bomba de seus sinto ele olhava e se desviava...

\- Alfred, por favor... – Tentava argumentar em meio a sua fuga e conectando sinais do capuz e do computador enviando informações diretamente para outra de seus esconderijos.

\- Você e um filho ingrato, você e uma vergonha para mim para seus irmãos, você não deveria ter nascido tudo que toca morre você traz morte a todos... – Dizia para cada passo para cada bala que disparava. – Você traz a destruição a morte seus pais morreram por sua causa. – Dizia. – Você e inútil um simples humano a liga não precisa de você, eu não preciso de você.

– Dizia. - Tanto para a liga quanto para o mundo ninguém precisa de você, eu não preciso de você e Brainiac não precisa de você, você e inútil e descartável. – Dizia antes que pudesse se desvencilhar de um tentáculo ele usou a bomba de luz recebeu um chiado e assim soltou a garra e abrindo uma boca como um buraco negro ele correu pelas cavernas virando uma volta ele ouvia novamente... não deus não ele.

\- Ele esta certo, Dick... – Damiam... – Eu não preciso de você ninguém precisa de você estamos eliminando você antes que cause algum desconforto ao mestre... – um estrondo uma queda um raio vermelho a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça ele olhava para o vermelho e ondas de tentáculos negros...

\- Eu nunca gostei de você eu não respeito uma pequena formiga, Bruce, ele sempre foi melhor do que voce, você não deveria existir você não serve para a liga você não serve para o mundo... – Dizia com um chiado e uma voz de sussurro agudo e tentáculos negros e ondas escuras se projetando de seu corpo e logo ele ouviu um bipe uma bipe que ele estava feliz em ouvir...

Antes que outro raio atingisse diretamente sua cabeça ele foi transportado...

E assim foi mantido seguro por um aliado que não via a muitos dias...

Batman parecia ter perdido qualquer interesse e ou esperança na liga, eles caíram ele usou uma caixa materna para se transportar para o satélite o mais próximo possível sem ser percebido, ele tinha embaralhado os sistemas, e as comunicações da liga, e esse parecia o local onde deveria estar.

Eram raras as vezes que participava das reuniões, mas esse era o seu local seguro para os próximos dias, a seu ver ele era apenas uma estrategista que estava em uma linha perigosa de visão, então ele deveria se focar em seus problemas em mente, ele não era um membro ativo da liga e ainda assim ficava cada vez mais difícil agir tanto como Batman quanto como Bruce Wayne, mas la estava ele depois de uma temporada em Apokolips tentando salvar a Terra.

E cada dia ele acreditava que eles poderia se virar sozinho dia que passava ficava pior, a liga era formada de deuses e ele não era um deles, não era um deus não era um monstro, ele era apenas um homem vestido de morcego e que inadvertidamente estava em um relacionamento com um deus que sempre fazia promessas, que estava sendo chantageado e suduzido para ter sexo e estava sendo caçado por alienígenas e agora exilado no Satélite.

E ele teve que ir para a Torre de Vigia sozinho arrumando os comunicadores e reconstruindo uma parte parcialmente destruída de outro ataque alienígena de semanas atrás, ele teve que voltar três vezes para a torre e mais duas vezes para Gotham, antes de ser novamente atacado ele transferiu os arquivos da liga e suas informações para um novo esconderijo onde ele teve que parar uma rebelião, sem tempo para dormir ele sabia que ninguém iria agradecer ninguém se importaria e sem se preocuparem ele era descartável mesmo o seu melhor nunca era o suficiente.

Ele estava na Torre de Vigia no centro de controle do grande computador que armazenava informações de procedimentos de monitorando e concertando uma das inúmeras camadas de fiações do super computador de monitores enquanto armazenava os comunicadores e seus fios de se enrolarem ele usava um monitor para averiguar e configurar as inúmeras redes...

Ele trabalhava sozinho no grande sistema então ouviu um zumbido e depois um bip de averiguação olhando o monitor constatou que havia uma anomalia da comunicação na rede global em vários sistemas de informação como computadores ele olhava cada sistema e cada rede uma onda anormal parecia ser monitorada pela rede de comunicação ele começava a monitorar e rever inúmeros dados os dados de informações e o próprio sistema.

\- Quem está ai... – Disse com sua voz rouca e perigosa ele olhava para a sombra de vários olhos que se aproximavam alongado os seus tentáculos...

\- Você e um perigo para meus planos. – Dizia o homem alto envolto de nevoa escura e tentáculos que saiam das sombras se projetando a sua volta e controlando o sistema de segurança e o próprio computador.

Não reconheceu o homem a sua frente não tinha nenhuma memória e ou como chegou a torre de vigia mesmo ele sabia que poderia vencer ele daria seu melhor para mudar.

\- O que você quer. – Disse se aproximando dele.

\- Você, fora do caminho. – Disse então todos os computadores e sistemas enlouqueceram e a comunicação foi vetada olhos por toda a parte ondas sonoras interferindo na sua comunicação com a terra os sistemas foram cortados e logo foi jogados longe do sistema central o homem envolto de sombras e tentáculos escuros se locomovia entre as sombras ele desapareceu e reapareceu a escuridão era um bom elemento e assim correndo pelos corredores de luzes avermelhadas de emergência ele via tendo acuado ele ligava o sistemas mas religados picos de energia e desligando remotamente corroído de escuridão.

O sistema global ondas magnéticas e sonoras e de vários âmbitos eram unidas ao mesmo tempo ele se intrigou algo não era certo, errado algo que começava a causar interferência em vários monitores e vários satélites tinham interferência o próprio satélite tinha sido invadido e logo tudo enlouqueceu ele olhava a sua volta os sistemas de emergência ligados e os sistemas de segurança atacavam ele enquanto se esquivava com cambalhotas ele correu pelos corredores atacados por robôs enquanto ligava remotamente com o sistema do capuz e vários robôs em seu encalco ele gritava pulando com cambalhotas e usando portas que eram arrancadas e logo ele usava o cinto e o capuz então ele usava os sistemas virtuais de wifi ligação remoto todo o sistema religado ele cortou a comunicação externa os sistemas pararam.

Acuado em outro campo ele olhava seu cinto tentando reaver o controle quando energizado de uma única vez fechou o seu visor e ativou um pico de luz e energia ouviu um grito estridente e sonoro por vários segundos quando tudo voltou ao normal.

O sistema se descontrolou ele olhava a sua volta quando tudo começou a ruir ondas magnéticas e raios lazer em sua direção não muito tempo depois ele usando o sistema e a conexão do seu capuz voltava lentamente a funcionar.

Lavagem cerebral quanto ao fato de informação a fundo um alarme foi disparado e antes que tivesse tempo ele olhava para um sistema de segurança voltando contra ele laser disparado em sua direção ele olhava em volta e se esquivando enquanto invadia o sistema mudando seu status de ordem ele averiguava e colocava o sistema revertendo suas configurações ele descarregou um sistema em aberto pulando e usando vários objetos ele via que o satélite se voltou contra ele um numero em desordem e logo uma contagem regressiva de ativação invadindo os sistemas ele reverteu antes que tivesse tempo uma onda de informação foi disparada ondas eletromagnéticas iam em direção a terra e vários pontos do mundo... vários monitores se ligavam mostrando ondas e mais ondas anormais.

Preso na torre de vigia ele olhava que os sistemas e voltava ao normal, ondas de radio eram sintonizadas e disparadas em varias direções...

E assim começava o trabalho ele deveria encontrar uma forma de reaver o controle de outros satélites e assim que para sua conclusão essas criaturas eram fracas com relação a luz e como havia transferido os dados do computador da caverna para o do satélite ele deveria ter tempo de pesquisar encontrar uma forma de ganhar...

Na terra não era tão diferentes, televisões celulares as suas ondas eram espalhadas varias pessoas tiveram lavagem cerebral, cada um que as usasse e assim elas eram reconectadas e por sua vez algumas eram enquanto Batman por sua vez estava preso na torre de vigia tentando arrumar um jeito de fugir ou de vencer esses alienígenas...

Eles eram conduzidos por um meio de controle sem perder tempo a fera imensa acordou e foi para o próximo estágio de mutação e assim ele.

Levantou e recomeçou a rugir e a correr seus tentáculos escuros como sombras alongadas, uma fusão perfeita entre a tecnologia e a própria matéria escura e simbiótica e uma foram orgânica similar a kryptoniana porem apenas similar ele olhava a sua volta a criatura similar como que contagiosa e de propriedades e habilidades psíquicas escuras...

Na terra enquanto isso monitores e televisores então aqueles que também tinham celulares e telefones suas ondas sonoras e magnéticas os comunicadores da liga ele olhou no monitor central e viu o símbolo de brainiac e um outro símbolo de um polvo com serpentes como tentáculo escuro...

E assim ele viu a sua frente no espaço ele viu uma imensa nave como que imitasse uma imensa boca e um imenso rosto negros de boca sem olhos e assim ele olhava como que não visse, ou um planeta três vezes do tamanho de marte e assim como que uma imensa matéria escura liberando outras pequenas naves e com elas seres escuros com tentáculos e sombras rochas alongadas que se projetavam a sua frente e em seu redor, como que ignorasse o satélite da liga.

Ele enviou um imenso escudo ao redor do Sol tapando as chamas da imensa estrela amarela foi separada da Terra e de outros planetas e uma barreira eletromagnética com vários cordões feitos de nano maquinas e de energia elétrica.

Usando também satélites que se separavam e reorganizavam. e pontes ao redor e assim com pontes e plataforma brotando eram antigas e formas orgânicas misturadas a tecnologia de nano maquinas que se reproduziam e seguiam uma ponte ao redor do Sol e também ao redor da terra separando do resto do universo, onde não haveria luz solar

\- Oh não. – disse Batman olhando em direção a vários soldados esguios e enormes como que fosse sombras ignorando o homem morcego como que não se importasse com ele não significasse nada...

Abaixo do satélite da liga no planeta terra, vários membros da liga da justiça estavam ouvindo e vendo tudo ao redor, mas não eram donos de suas ações ele andaram como que bonecos de cordas duros e controlados.

Pessoas corriam e corriam o céu claro era consumido pela escuridão sombras se alongavam e consumiam a sua volta ondas de chamas escuras se alastraram pela terra criaturas feitas de chamas escuras e vários tentáculos saiam das entranhas da terra como que abrisse uma dimensão.

De buracos negros eles viam correndo e tomados por um a luz artificial escura e arroxeada e assim as chamas vermelhas e incandescentes ao redor, e seus tentáculos invadindo seus corpos e ondas de escuridão se projetava a volta envolvendo pessoas seus gritos eram ouvido abafados por gritos estridentes dessas criaturas como enormes criaturas sombrias de tentáculos como que uma imensa onda de mar negros e tentáculos que alongavam e ao redor robôs surgiam a sua volta robôs pessoas e animais eram consumidos e controlados por fios negros e ondas sonoras que eram liberadas por seus gritos estridentes que reverberavam por todos os locais que passavam a luta era desigual como que enviados para outros locais ele via um imenso buraco onde eram jogados...

E não demorou muito ele correu com seus aliados alguns tombaram eram sugados por uma onda negra e especa uma buraco que sugava a todos e Amanda Waller correu com tiros de luz em suas direções ele correu e correu e então caiu antes que fosse pega surgia ao céu como um míssil a mulher maravilha caindo e cambaleante disse entre dentes.

\- Pegue o presidente e corra. – E assim olhando para o céu viu uma chama escura como uma bomba voando em suas direções e ao céu estava se aproximando o homem de aço.

\- Seu grito estridente como uma onda sônica era o único aviso antes de uma legião de criaturas escuras vindo em sua direção como um enxame sem controle escurecendo o céu e robôs, Brainiac logo atrás, rajadas em vários carros faziam se transformar como eletricidade percorriam suas camadas ondas negras e espectrais percorriam cada parte de suas camadas ele corriam e corriam e tudo era consumido e transformado.

Aqueles que estavam em suas residências eram controlados por ondas magnéticas e ondas sonoras ondas via satélite e canais de televisão eram lavagem cerebral saiam de suas casas como marionetes eles eram controlados e enviado sem direção aqueles que não foram afetados corriam e lutavam o melhor que podiam Superman o homem de aço foi controlado pela onda de alto som a televisão sintonizou a sua frente e dela saiam tentáculos escuros que consumiam a sua frente entrando em seu corpo consumindo a sua mente controlando a sua volta ele corria e corria enfrentando a todos os membros da liga ele rugia como que controlado por Brainiac

Chacinas ocorriam explosões desordem e destruição ocorria vários carros bateram a sua volta pessoas ao ouvirem sons proeminentes de celulares e logo paralisada por meros segundo corria a sua volta com surtos de violência a sua volta vários carros e automóveis tombaram formando explosões a casa branca foi invadida Superman seria o mais poderoso de todos uma invasão de explosões e uma correria.

Mulher maravilha tentou lutar contra o homem a jogou em uma direção oposta jogando em seus olhos outrora azul agora um túnel negro e escuro veias negras por todo o seu corpo envolto de tentáculos negros e asas escuras ondas negras percorriam sua pele e de seus olhos tentáculos negros de fumaça e ondas escuras penetraram a pele da mulher maravilha em meio a luta ela caiu no chão metros longe da casa branca

A suas sombras não eram sombras eram tentáculos escuros de muitos olhos ele olhava a sua volta e lutavam contra aqueles suas bocas disparavam tentáculos escuros consumindo aqueles que não pudessem ser controlados marionetes a sua volta eles olhava tudo ao redor a luta começava ao redor os restantes eram acuados e consumidos levado a algum canto de uma escuridão infinita e suas bocas eram buracos negros seus corpos envolto de linhas em ondas negras e circulares ondas de serpentes que percorriam seus corpos e controlavam seus movimentos e olhar nublado e vidrado.

Ao seu redor surgiam tubos de explosões de monstros escuros e nocivos eram robôs e criaturas sombrias controladoras de mentes que consumia a luz impedindo de chegar a terra contornos de fios dourados de eletricidade e energia elétrica percorrendo cada parte de seus corpos.

O presidente dos estados unidos e aqueles que conseguiram fugir olhavam a sua volta aos porcos que sobravam cada pessoa era consumida pelo símbolo de brainiac e outras voltavam como apenas criaturas artificiais e pelos tentáculos negros de polvos ele olhava a volta pessoas correndo e cidades queimando houve um começo de resistência.

Batman conseguiu reaver o controle com seu próprio sistema de monitoramento, e um programa próprio ele olhava os monitoramentos a sua volta ele gritava com cada erro a sua volta a pesquisa de seu inimigo demorou pouco mais de três dias sem descanso ele temia que poderia ser tarde, o sistema de comunicação foi vetado, ele olhava ao redor analizando em grande velocidade para cada brecha e para cada vírus que ele próprio fazia e testava, no próprio satélite antes que a escuridão voltasse antes que tentasse novamente, ele foi consumido por uma escuridão tenebrosa como uma grande explosão de luz feita de uma vez usando a bateria reserva do satélite mudando sua localização em direção ao sol. ele se via fechando os olhos e as criaturas desapareciam sentando no chão aliviado via novamente uma criatura surgia das sombras dos satélites e antes que o atacasse ouviu em seu ouvido um sussurro fraco.

\- Feche os olhos.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele fechou os olhos e quando a criatura estava próxima de engolir ele foi consumido por uma imensa luz branca espectral e quente e a sua frente surgia Huang Di em toda a sua imponência e esplendor ele olhava com dignidade a sua frente a luz se espalhava ele se virou e disse com um sorriso brilhante um quimono branco e vestes longas com uma capa dourada ele olhava virando em sua direção.

\- O que acha agora de nossa nova aliança? – perguntou. – Gostaria de saber sobre sua decisão. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso

\- Eu aceito numa boa. – Disse. – Voc^é o campeão da china? – Perguntou o homem morcego se levantado com suas lentes obscurecidas revelando a branca.

\- Sim. – disse. – Eu vim em seu socorro.

\- Voce soube de algum membro da liga da Justica. – Perguntou Batman.

\- Não. – Disse ele. – Você vê a liga da justiça em algum lugar? – perguntou tomando sua mão e pegando a sua palma da mão enquanto o levantava e olhando com seus olhos puxado e penetrante.

Suspirando olhando para a direita esquerda e depois em sua direção ele olhou e disse com uma voz embargada.

\- Eu não tenho escolha, eu aceito. – Disse virando em sua direção. Bruce segurava sem seus ombros...

\- Isto foi o nosso acordo selado. – Disse com um olhar penetrante.

\- Então como seria sermos irmãos de batalha, ou quando eu me tornar irmão de armas ou salvar sua vida... – perguntou receoso.

\- Isso e outro comprimento. – Disse o homem.

\- Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou, Batman.

\- Vim da terra, horas antes da batalha e do começo da invasão, quando eu tive que enfrentar o homem de aço, mas fugi em meio a o começo da invasão e a batalha da mulher maravilha. – Disse

\- Como esta a terra? – perguntou ele mudando de assunto encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- E muito ruim, aparentemente sua liga da justiça foi controlada por Brainiac e algum oni de tentáculos o sol foi extinto e não chega na terra eu não consigo sugar muito de seu poder as redes de informação são usadas como lavagem cerebral, são zumbis, poucos conseguiram escapar, mas como eu sou um deus do yin e yang eu não sou afetado, e algumas pessoas que são resistentes estão sendo sugadas para uma dimensão escura, onde apenas existem escuridão eu estive lá consegui escapar por pouco e então levei meus benfeitores para a sede de resistência...

\- E não acaba por ai, não fui salvo apenas pelo Yin e Yang. – Dizia. – Eu descobri uma colega de armas bem diferente que também perdeu seu planeta. – Disse – Ou assim ele disse.

\- Quem seria? – perguntou o cavaleiro das trevas...

\- Eu... – Ele começou a dizer, mas eles foram surpreendidos novamente, por uma imensa forma monstruosa de tentáculos escuros e negros esfumaçados e escura que começou a comprimir o satélite a sua volta eles foram prensados e viram uma plataforma e assim tudo escurecia e as luzes piscavam e sombras alongadas surgiam tentando destruir o satélite, a sua volta os controles entravam em pane as luzes piscavam e as sombras se alastravam e assim eles seriam mortos ele logo foi surpreendido por uma luz projetada pelo bastão.

\- Vamos ser mortos antes de eu terminar os preparativos de planos e meios de vencer esses monstros... – Dizia Batman. – Se não conseguirmos nos livrar desse aperto. - Dizia

De seu novo Aliado este o grande campeão da China, Huang Di não disse ou pensou duas vezes e assim disse.

\- Confie em mim, irei nos levar longe disso. – Disse o deus chinês.

\- Eu não tenho escolha. – Disse Batman.

\- Feche os olhos – Disse e assim o cavaleiro das trevas o fez.

E assim se virara em direção a o painel surgia em sua frente levantando seu cajado com os sinos e inúmeras argolas que movimentavam e circundavam, que brilhavam com o símbolos do macaco esculpido a sua volta ele brilhou e surgiu a sua volta uma imensa luz que circulou e consumiu a tudo a sua volta e um tubo de explosão a sua frente e logo uma luz surgia o próprio Darkseid minutos depois estavam em um planeta imenso e diferente acima de suas cabeças eles viram que não era apokolips era uma dimensão da sangria a sua volta, era um dimensão de rios de sangue flutuando em meio a rios de sangue e imensos e diversos espelhos e outros muitos espelhos flutuantes e imenso luzes dourados de diversos sois espalhados...


	31. Chapter 31

E assim ele disse em direção a Batman.

\- Eu encontrei o mais novo aliado enquanto que eu procurava uma forma de nos salvar. – Disse.

\- Deu tempo para tudo isso? – perguntou Batman.

\- Sim, você entende que esse não e apenas a sangria.

\- Pelo visto não e apenas uma simples dimensão e Darkseid não ajudaria se ele não pudesse fazer algo por ele mesmo. – Disse. – Pelo visto esse ser ou criatura alienígena não pode ser derrotado tão facilmente e pelo visto quer unir forcas. – Dizia.

\- Homenzinho, não pense que simplesmente irie deixar falar essas palavras, mas está certo, mesmo que não estejamos em boas condições e nossos planetas conquistados eu ainda tenho conhecimento que falta para você Batman vencer estes usurpadores. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Como eu posso confiar em você, será que não iria nos trair para conseguir seus ideais.

\- Não se lembra de nosso acordo? – Perguntou com malicia, ele foi puxado com forca e seus o segurado em seus braços e ele o abraçou e o beijou inicialmente não respondendo o susto o fez abrir sua boca ele teve seus lábios tomados e o beijo se prolongou a língua invasora invadiu sua boca passando por cada parte ele segurava sua bunda massageando ele e chupando seus lábios mordendo e beliscando e chupando ele gemia incontido e seus lábios com sabor de mel e especiarias ele passando por seu céu da boca e chupando sua saliva ate soltar sem apenas em seu colo e apertando suas nadegas sobre o kevlar ele desceu sobre seu pescoço apertando com as mãos e descendo por seus braços e quadris e beijando seu queixo ele gemia esfregando suas virilhas ele sentia cada vez duro com um movimento de fricção se esfregando e depois parando encostado na parede suas respirações eram abafados Bruce segurava sem seus ombros...

\- E você pensa que tem escolha, acha que poderia vencer sem minha ajuda. – Disse Darkseid depois de um tempo.

\- Não vejo muita escolha, porem você tem algo que mude meus planos, ou alguma carta e conhecimento que eu não tenha? – Perguntou Batman.

Eu tenho, sei de suas origens e suas histórias sei de onde vieram. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Então conte, para que eu formule um plano. – Dizia Batman.

\- Esta história começou a milhões de anos antes de eu me tornar quem eu sou. – Dizia. - A milhares de anos antes da guerra na formação de krypton a deusa criadora da raça kryptoniana deu dons a esses seres em troca da adoração ela concedeu a eles o poder sobre Rao seu primeiro filho Rao o grande Sol amarelo e que enquanto a reverenciassem teriam poder sobre o poder amarelo e a essência da vitalidade... - Dizia

\- Durante a era dourada de krypton os seus habitantes eram prosperas e assim eles tinham os mesmos poderes que sua deusa e o seu poder vinha da luz dourada de Rao e o poder vermelho do sangue dos templos antigos rios prósperos de símbolos antigos e sangue e poder vermelho dava o poder para a todas as mulheres de krypton o sangue nos dias dos crepúsculos vermelhos dias férteis onde também a natureza brilhava e se multiplicava.

Seu sangue menstrual era seu poder o poder da fertilidade seu sangue dava poder a terra e a natureza, e da natureza nasciam seres de cristal branco e o poder da purificação dos cristais chamados de Akran antigos cristais de poder e sua tecnologia as montanhas flutuantes formadas de cristais essas montanhas flutuavam ao céu e formavam as chuvas de cristais brancos.

Esses cristais brilhavam na época do acasalamento essa época era a mais bela de puro fascínio e orgasmo eram passagens anuais do primeiro mês do ano em cada dia os dias mais claros cujo sol ganhava um brilho branco e os cristais caiam do céu em forma de pérolas, ao adora a deusa e reverenciar o céu.

E assim a harmonia se seguia eram um festival de amor e prosperidade regada a sexo e acasalamento e assim cada um encontrava sua alma gêmea que se ligavam para toda a eternidade diziam as antigas lendas que os habitantes de krypton eram praticamente imortais viviam por milhares de anos e jamais envelheciam dias prósperos de abundancia.

Com seus consortes e amantes, os homens e mulheres dominantes e submissos de igual para igual, eram fortes e tinham companheiros destinados para toda a vida e seus aliados igualmente fortes formadas de seres poderosos e confiantes esses homens e mulheres ganhavam o poder de domar feras das profundezas da terra do sangue vermelho da terra que corria por antigas cavernas.

E seus acasalamentos duravam um mês longo e prospero de amor e prosperidade de puro orgasmo e felicidade o toque era intenso e o poder de inseminação também eles tinham nascimentos múltiplos de uma mesma mulher era uma paz livre e duradoura e assim seus pênis dos homens aqueles que inseminavam as mulheres em um frenesi.

A feste sexual de dias sem descanso e assim a forma de seus pênis longos grossos e farpados nas pontas cheios de veias e uma orgia.

Os festivais e cerimonias e antigas festas pagas de acasalamento que tinham o poder de encontrar com o cheiro e aroma o seu companheiro destinado a mulher mãe de seus filhos aqueles que durariam toda a eternidade dias prósperos e magníficos, e assim eles eram deuses sobre a terra de krypton, e poderosas semanas e dias duradouros os mais claros e longos o primeiro mês era de 40 dias...

Esses dias chegaram ao fim...

Mas algo aconteceu os kryptonianos unidos a um antigo cientista da casa de El, que não era convicto e não simpatizava com as antigas crenças aos poucos ganhou poder e assim subia de hierarquia roubando direitos e corrompendo aos poucos os habitantes e com o seu carisma e poder ele corrompia aos poucos crescendo em seguidores e milhares de iguais e assim usurpou o poder do antigo governante ele roubou o seus poder e exterminou os antigos aliados da oposição e aqueles que ficaram em seu caminho e com aliados eles converteram casas e crescimento de novas alianças e com orgulho e seus poderes se rebelaram do convívio com a antiga deusa renegaram sua adoração e seus antigos convívio com a natureza e assim eles com medo de perder seus poderes perdendo qualquer bondade em suas vidas invadiram os antigos lares das antigas entidades e assim escravizaram os frutos das antigas entidades uma barganha para não perde os seus poderes e continuar com sua decadência dando início a grande guerra e aos mil anos de treva..

Esse pequeno prologo acontece entre os cinco mil anos de trevas na antiga krypton as antigas guerras e formas alienígenas...

Com isso ouve o surgimento de guerras e mais guerras...

Antigamente nas antigas profundezas a antiga Krypton entre várias guerras da retomada e a escravidão de milhares de seres de galáxias próximas os cientistas de Krypton escravizaram milhares de criaturas interdimensionais ao cruzar suas barreiras entre estas formas alienígenas existiam a fusão de massa escura e simbiose de formas alienígenas escravizadas

Eram eras das trevas momentos obscuros e sem esperança antes das eras dos clones e assim eles usando seus conhecimentos científicos invadiram uma antiga dimensão e abduziram antigas criaturas seus frutos e cruzando com matéria genética de três raças antigas hoje extintas eles os forcaram com implantes cerebrais biônicos e psíquicos a o trabalho escravo.

Aos poucos esses seres se rebelaram contra seus opositores e senhores e assim algumas casas antigas que eram contra tal barbárie se aliou a esses seres outras casas de antigos senhores se dividiram e assim formando uma cisão de parentesco e assim criando e forçando o surgimento da guerra que se alastrava mais e mais longe e dando origem aos cinco mil anos de trevas...

Essas criaturas eram escravizadas por kryptoninaos e seus planetas eram apenas usados em mão de obra escrava e seus aliados e colônias subjugadas em era e eras...

Em meio à cisão da Casa de El, forçando a divisão de vários integrantes das antigas casas e domínios divididos e assim formando outras casas...

Existia entre aqueles que eram civilizações parentais genéticas da casa de El, os kryptonianos e os Jar-dox, uma raça de seres psíquicos e outras entidades mais antigas de outras constelações, dizem que em meio a uma guerra que se alastrou por cinco mil anos sem trégua, a raça de Jar-dox e várias galáxias e colônias de Krypton e a intervenção e alianças duvidosas de outras raças alienígenas, e outra raça antiga os Sirians precursores dos anéis cujos poderes eram emocionais, e de grande poder, pediu e aos pouco implorou a intervenção dos guardiões do universo, implorou pediu e suplicou a todos os guardiões que assim deixassem sua raça entrar neste conflito sanguinário, e nesse meio tempo entrar em guerra seus aliados e parentes distantes.

E um integrante da casa de El, irmão da primeira geração de krypton antigo aliado do opositor ele se rebelou das antigas ordens e criou sua própria resistência e assim ele criou e assim vários aliados e pediu ajuda aos guardiões ao qual foi negada alguns especulam que eles não deram ouvidos e assim ele tomou em suas próprias mãos a retomada de krypton...

Então unidos a todos com outra raça alienígena chamada Voshorans seres empáticos e mímicos de formas podendo ocupar a qualquer forma, que tinham poderes similares aos anéis dos lanternas verdes seres de consciência e de poderes mentais e psíquicos, entraram em guerra.

Unindo todos os seus poderes psíquicos ele tentavam libertar as entidades de suas amarras o que eu aconteceu não foi o que esperava em parte eles libertaram momentaneamente alguns aliados mas não era o suficiente, e assim as maquinas de vida própria que foram libertadas do controle principal.

Destruíram vidas e mataram milhões a tecnologia entrou em colapso e o sistema se descontrolou suas mentes enegrecidas pelo ódio os fez matar raças, planetas e cidade e forçando a os guardiões a criar a tropa dos lanternas verdes e exilando krypton estando fora dos antigos guardiões e da jurisdição da tropa ele enfrentou os guardiões e voltou a pedir ajuda o que foi negado e assim, sem apoio e sem ajuda de outras raças...

Sem qualquer apoio e sem se importar com as consequências ele ignorou as ordens dos guardiões assim ocorreu a primeira cisão da troca divididos a ajudar e outros a não ajudar, e assim alguns do aliado das tropas viraram as costas para a tropa, eles foram embora abandonando a tropa e a todos os conhecidos ele voou cruzando planetas cruzando estrelas e cometas e mais esteroides e se unido a resistência e todo o seu povo.

Em meio a essas guerras que se alastravam pelas galáxias próximas e se alastrava pelo universo existia uma forma de forca primaria do universo da mãe dessas criaturas reverenciada como deusa criadora e está deusa oferecia exilio aqueles que não desejavam a guerra e assim passando pelo grande muro para não mais voltar, mas se escondiam segredos, segredos obscuros esses cujo poder da incrível maldição antiga que hoje faz parte de krypton.

Dizem alguns que a sombra de Ruina como foi chamada pelo opositor foi em sua morada pediu apoio a seus filhos de um deus antigo este cheio de rancor por ser rejeitado uma vez recusou ajuda...

A muito tempo esta mesma deusa recusou a este deus e assim mesmo se amando perdidamente cada um deles orgulhosos demais a ceder em seus sentimentos e suas obrigações não seriam capazes de cederem a seus desejos, para ela e este a ignorou e convivendo com a culpa ate hoje, mas ele não contou a nenhum ser sobre essa situação rancor e ódio o precedem...

Em meio a uma pequena plataforma e uma ponte de aterrisagem vários soldados em postos e o auto conselho reunido palavras eram sussurradas e pequenos guardiões alardeados por homens encapuzados soldados de vestimentas firmes que cobriam de auto abaixo robustos e descomunais homens velhos de aparência colossal eles eram alardeados por pontes e pequenos experimentos armas humanoides estas ao redor olhos vidrados e assim nenhum deles se pos a próximo deles.

Ou uma grande invasão em meio a situação o local cujo brilho amarelo do sol dava poder aos kryptonianos estes tinham o poder sobre o sol...

E assim aqueles que outra foram aprisionados como prisioneiros de guerra eram submetidos a experimentos os Jar-dox os Voshorans e outras raças algo que era acumulativo seus poderes em celas de contenção a muito tempo perdidos e escravizados eles eram submetidos a experimentos...

Muitas vezes tarde demais em pedido de ajuda com intenção de se redimir de suas palavras de decisões os próprios guardiões foram ao encontro do auto conselho de krypton alertando e pedindo a parada dos experimentos.

Outras vezes eles tentaram intervir a ponto de abandonar o contato com o planeta houve uma cisão de opiniões entre os próprios lanternas que ficavam em Ao nesses anos passados foram feitos nada nessa época.

E assim não houve mais nada entre o planeta os habitantes e os lanternas foi proibida a ajuda de lanterna para o planeta muitos acreditam que os guardiões amaldiçoaram a todos os kryptonianos a não receberem ajuda desses pequenos homens.

E outrora imensa arma circular ou o maior satélite que foi criado com mão de obra escrava e aprisionamento de seres psíquicos, a imensa arma destruidora circular do tamanho de um planeta na orbita de Krypton de metal e veias e condutores presos e circulares contristando a esmagando e a outras dimensões de aniquilação.

Onde levaria a aniquilação uma energia escura que apenas os antigos da a de JÁ-KaL e Ashera-a e a casa mais proeminente e a casa mais poderosas forjadoras de exércitos e de grandes pensadores e mestres de raciocínio a casa de Zari-el.

Antigos parentes dos El surgidos em uma cisão de El, primeiros descendentes de antigos e vindos de um planeta chamado Zarathanis de formas humanoides eram de origem orientais e a extinta origem indígena de pele vermelha e cabelos negros e lisos sua própria raça foi considerada extinta com a destruição da colônia lunar de Dri-mar.

E sua própria raça e casa exterminada junto aos rebeldes em outra lua em Dre-lok e poucos que restaram tiveram suas mentes destruídas em lavagem cerebral estando presos em ilusões de selos dos incubadores antigos e primeiros cientistas da casa de El.

Estes aliados do opositor, unindo suas mentes e forças para a criação da arma antiga de destruição a grande e poderosa luz e satélite orgânico de Krypton com a arma e Uo um antigo aliado que também se rebelou e em uma emboscada.

Ele foi aprisionado e submetidos a experimentos, sobre o controle sua mente usada na obtenção dos segredos dos rebeldes a arma de aniquilação e na criação da Rainha de DEvro -A um antigo habitante de uma lua exterminada e antiga integrante do alto conselho, uma mulher chamada de Al-Zi da casa de Zi, a senhora demônio da antiga casa já extinta em guerras passadas.

Munida da chave de aniquilação está a mais poderosa deusa demônio que era formada única e exclusivamente de simbiose de mistura genética e material celular de integrante de uma resistência e escravos, da última geração de antigas armas humanas.

Submetida a experimentos e tornando soldados a base de lavagem cerebral com o codinome de deuses demônios criados com a simbiose de seres conscientes e simbiose de máquina e seres orgânicos todos os seus guerreiros eram feitos a base de criaturas capturadas de Zarathanis agora um planeta prisão.

Elas foram usadas na aniquilação de e a arma absoluta a espada e o cajado de DE-Tsuki-zoa cada uma roubando os conhecimentos de Uo este aprisionado em uma câmera de contenção holográfica e de simulação virtual ligada a outra dimensão os rebeldes aniquilados e aqueles que outrora se renderam presos no mesmo selo dos incubadores e a população logo também foi pressionada a servidão e a tortura formando uma ditadura e pressionado a todos a serem aliados ou mortos

Planetas e colônias e aqueles que se rebelavam, destruição e lutas prédios e mais prédios tudo ruía a grande ditadura de mil anos se seguia eram massacrados pelo grande olho pelas chamas pela destruição eles sucumbiam a tudo e faltava pouco para aprisionar a todos os deuses antigos e ao encontro de senhora de ruina e fogo e chamas, destruição de morte e assim surgiam sangue e rios e mais rios de sangue a antiga guerra que se seguia.

Muitos pediram ajuda a tropa muitos pedidos negados

Zar-dox tinha uma resistência uma gama de cientistas e guerreiros antigos aliados dos incubadores este tinha o maior de todos os cientistas antigo aliado do alto conselho e primo do opositor ele criou um imenso plano um plano suicida que envolvia antigas pesquisas e uma forma suicida de conter o alastramento dos antigos planos do opositor e usurpador.

O homem em questão da cada de El da primeira geração e primo daquele que começou a destruição e se chamava Lilinare-El ele era o maior de todos os cientistas e estrategista, ele uniu a antiga resistência em um grande e poderoso plano o ultimo da resistência.

Em meio a uma antiga cela e centro de pesquisa sobre a lua de Uo, ele se infiltrou e assim cada um correu alastrando por todo o sistema solar de Krypton.

Se infiltraram no planeta dimensional junto a todos os de sua raça e seus aliados de raças ainda existentes antigas criaturas que depois dessa batalha jamais foram vistas ou tiveram relatos.

Na prisão e se infiltrou dentro da cúpula e um anel que simulava o anel da tropa, ele invadiu a dimensão prisão e entrou nos sonhos de Uo, munido de poder de toda a uma população de seres alienígenas de psíquicos poderoso invadindo a mente de todos os prisioneiros e também de todos que eram as armas.

Usando seus medos como uma forma de conseguir a lavagem cerebral, como uma ponte, de perder seu medo de jamais retornar se inflamou dentro dele essa forma de medo o converteu incapaz apenas de retornar a realidade sem perder todos os seus poderes.

O converteu em uma entidade de medo dando origem a própria fonte do medo e a entidade psíquica residual na formação de uma raça de lodo negro puramente psíquico,

A tudo isso ele também usou dados roubados de computadores e armas biológicas munidas ele tinha o poder da invocação da antiga deusa que assim o ajudou a criar a maldição dos mil dias e mil noites

Os pesadelos personificados da união do caos da destruição de uma civilização, a um novo vírus que não sabiam se eram científicos ou a maldição tardia da antiga deusa, este processo de mutação induzindo ao computador a reproduzir e alastrar a uma neuro toxina poderosa e potente.

E esta neuro toxina e uma proteína mutagênica for inserida e espalhada via neural e direcionada como uma onda e alastrando pelo Sol pelo vento pela mudando de liquido gasoso e forma solida e contagiosa.

E assim ao mesmo tempo que contaminava a população ela induzida ao corpo hospedeiro a reproduzir nas células hospedeiras e assim a forma uma mutação descontrolada e assim o sol ganhou a cor vermelha as células se descontrolada se sobrepujando a célula hospedeira.

O sol perdeu o brilho dourado aos poucos entre uma luz de sangue surgia em seu lugar, como seu crepúsculo vermelho sem cor o vento quente que não tinha forca e era escaldante e sem poder a lua incendiando a escuridão tenebrosa de longas noites que aos poucos se alastravam, as aguas pararam.

E perdiam a forma mortas e vermelhas escuras e profundas como a noite e densas como sangue as sombras se alongaram e criaturas saídas de pesadelos e das mentes enlouquecidas surgiam um pesadelo eterno de mentes loucas e insanas.

E assim uma escuridão tenebrosa e aqueles que tiveram o primeiro contato a prolongado sofreram uma mutação formando duas raças mutantes contagiosas e os homens de cristal que não poderiam ser nada mais que cristal branco vivo.

Os seres que morreram corroídos pela escuridão se transformando em lodo negro e almas amaldiçoadas que voltavam apenas como mortalhas vivas sugando a noite e as mentes dos vivos, ouve o medo encarnado que se alastrava por aqueles que ainda estavam vivendo na escuridão de mil dias.

E quando o sol vermelho se foi e aqueles que não foram afetados pela primeira vez e aqueles que não foram contagiosos nasceram os filhos da Úmbrial eram a personificação da escuridão e do medo.

E o Sol permanentemente vermelho não mais era o poder da luz branca e os cristais de montanhas flutuantes eram agora verde e contaminados pelo vírus chamad surgimento de alastrando dos homens de cristal.

Por sua vez os homens que eram feitos de kryptonita aqueles homens eram contagiosos os de kryptonita os homens de cristal eram contagiosos os homens e mulheres de cristal poderiam viver apenas na escuridão se não eles iriam contaminar a outros transformando em cristal.

O sofrimento angustia e conflito de todas as mentes e todas as formas de conflito que assim o surgimento dessas duas raças ocorreu uma destruição da parede da mente de todos aqueles que entraram todas as raças e seres de planetas.

O desequilíbrio de emoções o início de instabilidade mental criação de energia instabilidade e assim formando a raça de Umbri-zia a raça era formada tanto de energia psíquica quanto as células descontroladas da mutação.

A mutação genética cada vez que não houveram mais a união carnal essa forma de contato todos aqueles que mesmo não eram afetados e assim eram portadores dos genes e assim contagem descontroladas de mutação genética originando uma outra raça alienígena de seres psíquicos saídos dos pesadelos e que eram uma abominação similar a antigos seres demoníacos...

Ouve uma forma estranha de controle mental por breves dias eram apenas como zumbis moles e molengas e seres sem o resquício de poder e aqueles que conseguiram aguentar aqueles que conseguiram resistir e entre eles o usurpador, que sem seus aliados ele foi forcado a agir e assim lutou conta aquele que o surpreendeu

Aqueles que eram a sombra viva tinham anomalias graves e assim eles eram seres de pura dor e poderes psíquicos e seus toques eram contagiosos e se alastravam tanto pelo contato quanto pelo ar e que mudava de forma e de liquido a gasoso...

Essa entidade que o ajudou conseguiu libertar tanto Uo quanto outros planetas, com ajuda porem perdeu o controle de sua consciência e seguiu em uma mutação descontrolada e com consciência de milhões de pessoas de um único planeta e assim se sacrificando e com última tentativa abrindo a porta da dimensão antiga da Deusa criando uma caverna de passagens no planeta de Zarathanis

Uma onda psíquica foi ouvida por todos e com ultimo resquício realmente acordou a todos os robôs da tropa suas ondas psíquicas embaralhavam de vez seu sistema rebelando uma horda de seres aprisionados a milênios e assim causando uma onda de assassinatos cometidos pelos mesmo e todos sofreram...

E assim todo o consciente coletivo de uma raça exilada e presa dentro dos templos antigos e prisões e antigas instalações cientificas de zarathanis e de tantas outras prisões e planetas próximos, se fundindo formando um único ser.

Por sua vez abriu a barreira do continuo tempo e espaço onde surgiu um ser um imenso um amontoado de criaturas humanoides se fundido em formação de morcego que senhor das chaves abriu as portas e cruzou com o imenso corvo que era a forma animal de Zari-el.

Um ser de proporções astronômicas e com as formas de recriar e assim gerou Parallax e todas as formas de consciência, que era a fonte do medo e mais dois planetas Mogo e Apokolips e as entidades do consciente.

E com isso os kryptonianos sofrerem e foram separados formando assim uma raça maligna formada da cruza da maldição dos mil anos e assim surgia a raça das entidades negras como fumaça e fogo escuro saídas dos pesadelos e do contado duas raças que se separaram formando uma outra raça.

A energia biológica e química e toda a matéria escura que for criada depois disso foi o surgimento dos We-as armas vivas simbióticas criadas da fusão da neuro toxinas que se alastravam por toda a krypton...

Os homens de cristal foram chamados de kryptonita, iguais as pedras que surgiram e assim deram origem as suas fraquezas e a crosta terrestre de krypton, e o surgimento do cristal negro e as torres negras que nasciam como arvores e plantas.

Uma forma enraizada destrutiva que se espalhou e neutralizavam os poderes de todos os kryptonianos que não foram afetados pelo sol vermelho eram por sua vez seres feito de todas as primeiras formas de kryptonita quando a resistência tentou matar eles a luz do dia eram uma forma contagiosa eles eram unidos

Enquanto os seres de matéria escura que foram aqueles que corromperam os poucos que chamados de Umbral Abyssum e assim surgiram seres separando dos antigos kryptonianos que por sua vez eles eram agora mutações descontroladas e separados dos atuais kryptonianos que perderam seus poderes e as WE- As foram controladas pelas entidades formando assim uma nova guerra dividindo ainda mais a cisão de antigos aliados.

Porém Uo que se tornou o primeiro planeta vivo destruidor engolidor de mundos e seus aliados àqueles que foram os únicos a usufruir dos poderes das antigas armas aprisionados ouviram o chamado dizem alguns que a deusa da ruina veio ao seu resgate.

Logo depois das portas das dimensões serem abertas, com o chamado de um antigo lanterna verde que ignorou as ordens da tropa, que ainda assim gritou por socorro, ela não poderia usufruir de um corpo físico com a realidade frágil seus poderes foram usados.


	32. Chapter 32

Ele então foi visitado dizem que ele sabia como chegar a deusa e sabia como um holograma e realidade a parte ele foi visitado por o soberano o ditador fusionando uma imensa realidade um mundo a parte onde contaria tudo a respeito ele preferiu cair em destruição cair em desgraça e acabar em maldição.

Ele sentiu e que tudo era uma imensa ilusão seu mundo perfeito desabou ele não conseguia acreditar aprisionado em um planeta do sistema de krypton mas a máquina a união dos simbiontes todos aqueles que eram obrigados a luta e agora em fusão com isso criando uma ilusão ruiu e caiu em desgraça.

E assim ela usou Uo momentaneamente como um avatar e o salvou ele enfrentou seus pesadelos e assim se libertou de seu aprisionamento.

Logo os seres do umbral Abyssum unidos a antigos aliados ganharam o controle da mente do planeta vivo e formando assim uma guerra colossal descontrolada, se os antigos presos em selos dos incubadores logo se rebelaram destruíram os selos dos incubadores.

E assim forma, porem como um protótipo se obliterou ocorreu um conflito e uma destruição de tempo demais mil anos de trevas seguiram o homem não era mais um homem a própria dimensão sucumbiu à sua mente formando assim um imenso mundo formado de pesadelos que jamais acabavam um planeta aprisionado e uma dimensão de sua própria loucura sucumbiu a isso.

Causando assim a formação do deus de Uo que assim se fusionando a todos aqueles que outrora eram prisioneiros formaram um imenso planeta vivo de energia mental psíquica, telepática e telecinetica que também se fundiu a UM-Um e fundindo a UO vindo do mundo dos pesadelos e maldições este um dos pesadelos infinitos e completamente vivos.

Que assim que seguiu formavam uma imensa caveira um rio negro de ódio uma imensa e bolas fumegantes de maldições formando de poderes psíquicos e pesadelos eles existiam como pesadelos e maldições ele gritou e gritou ele rugiu e sofreu.

Um deus triste e solitário cheio de dor onde naquele momento vendo a nave do imperador Zarkon cuja energia psíquica e suas inúmeras bocas e olhos e sangue destruiu o planeta e em meio a tudo isso iria aniquilar krypton seu filho o que o traiu agora tentou usar as armas antigas o olho a deusa demônio mas não foi páreo.

Seu poder era imenso causando a loucura e a mutação daqueles mais sensíveis e influenciáveis a energia liberada muitos foram aprisionados em sua própria consciências jamais acordaram.

Foram ditos mil anos de trevas e assim a a escuridão enlouquecedora que fazia com que todos caíssem em pesadelos e tivessem seus corpos mutantes e suas mentes destruídas e poucos não sucumbiam a destruição da mente e outros caiam em loucura ou jamais acordavam.

E assim foram amaldiçoados a todos os kryptonianos ao toque carnal nunca mais puderam se cruzam fisicamente a mutação descontrolada nascida da maldição de Uo e então todos os kryptonianos eram amaldiçoados assim formando uma mutação descontrolada em suas células embrionárias ele não poderiam cruzar onde o dano havia feito.

Houve então uma guerra psíquica que se seguiu a destruição e eram as naturalmente e tecnológicas para criar barreiras psíquicas e os pesadelos e mutações descontroladas e manifestações sem precedentes de alterações genéticas.

Algumas crianças nasciam mortas e outra não chegavam a nascer presos em destruição e mortes mentais ele sofreu a pior das maldições eu fui obrigado pela energia psíquica a que liberava a sua frente a se transformar na arma de cristal e aquele dia quando ele tocasse na luz e olhasse a chama incandescente muitos de kryptons.

Estes que lutavam nas redondezas foram pegos pelo fogo cruzado e seus corpos enraizada na terra petrificada e assim ouve uma nova guerra civil mas desta vez o opositor entrou nela pessoalmente e assim mil anos de guerra.

Entre poucos que conseguiram sobreviver, mas não eram mais as mesmas e assim aqueles considerados abominações foram banidos de krypton se não antes de o opositor ser morto por uma aglomeração de Umbral e essas criaturas serem considerados apenas seres a parte e assim serem banidos de krypton e seus resquícios apagados.

Formando uma imensa cratera e outras partes de planetas engolidos e sugados pelas consciências enegrecida de energia escura e matéria negra coletiva convertida em pesadelos e maldições.

Devorando o que seguia pessoas e vários planetas de krypton foram engolidos e pessoas em suas colônias fundidas em suas forma gritando e gritando sus almas foram aprisionadas e presas como ancoras dentro do planeta amaldiçoado onde milhões ou morreram ou se tornaram parte de seu imenso corpo que nada mais era um imenso planeta que crescia gradativamente.

Até tempos depois de seus gritos antes de sucumbir permanentemente são ouvidos em pesadelos e em suas mentes mais sensíveis a loucura mentes multiplicavam e em conflito ele enlouqueceu pedindo e gritando por socorro que agora graças a energia entrópica envelheceu milhões de anos e assim ele ficou vermelha e logo aprisionado longe em um planeta longínquo formado de cristal.

E assim ao tocar a luz ele a enegreceria e a terra iria sucumbir aqueles que ficassem a seu campo de visão eram petrificados a sua volta era envelhecido e apenas andar sobre a escuridão e ser aquele que ter a o conhecimento de três mil anos de trevas.

E os antigos conhecimentos de ambos a rainha esposa do tirano Lora-Al ainda assim tentou sucumbir assim aqueles que outrora usavam a todos os que aprisionavam em armas eles colocou uma lei marcial a palavra proibida a história dos três mil anos de trevas o suficiente de fazer com que ninguém contasse a outros a lenda de krypton dos antigos incubadores.

E nesses próximos três mil anos nenhum ser poderia procriar de maneira tradicional e natural apelando apenas a forma cientifica quando depois deles serem apenas vivendo na antiga escuridão que se seguia em krypton.

Do sol vermelho, eles corriam o risco da mutação descontrolada eles sucumbiriam a desordem genética e aqueles que outrora nasciam com seus poderes não mais o tinham definhavam até formar um esqueleto desnutrido outros monstruosos e diversas formas de monstruosidade, uma múmia perfeita seu código genético eram destruídos entrava em colapso e suas células se auto destruíram e assim os anticorpos atacavam o próprio organismo em uma forma de auto destruição e doença auto imune.

Uma imensa bola de energia criada a partir da matéria escura e direcionada em cada arma viva cada ser direcionando serem por sua vez jogados diretamente juntos a ele no centro do planeta assim e formando uma energia de impacto psíquico onde todos aqueles envolvidos na guerra de três mil anos iriam esquecer logo que a guerra acabasse e suas armas antigas aprisionadas e em um ciclo de hibernação eterno...

O neto de do antigo cientista que resistiu a degeneração e a degradação ele uniu forças a resistência e assim com ajuda para eliminar a causa em uma epifania usando a antiga lua orgânica o grande olho usou os poderes de todas as armas para criar uma imensa energia escura de contenção.

E ao mesmo tempo criar uma forma de aprisionar o senhor o grande deus de Uo em uma dimensão colocando e abrindo uma dimensão através do próprio centro do planeta Krypton onde a própria gravidade seria uma forma de conter a prisão de Uo forçando a hibernar e assim cada uma das armas foi aprisionada.

No mesmo ponto de contenção do centro da terra do núcleo de krypton mas era necessária uma forma de manter krypton unida e uma forma de conter aqueles que se forem libertados iriam acordar e caca a todos os kryptonianos, mas foi tarde demais e assim Uo e Umbra-le as outras formas de vida e igualmente a todos que foram criados as mutações e os monstros que se uniram no planeta abandonando os civis e povos isolados de Krypton.

Eles se separaram dos kryptoninao sem uma grande guerra e foram embora da galáxia de krypton correndo outros sistemas solares escuros e se tornando seres malignos que despertam o pior de todos conquistando e destruindo e corrompendo mundos em busca da aniquilação total da existência e assim se tornando uma raça a parte chamando o planeta vivo engolidor de mundo se a raça de Umbral Abyssum e assim vagando e vagando por toda a eternidade...

Enquanto que em krypton uma forma de apagar tudo isso não pudera fazer eles colocaram como se fosse o passado negro de cinco mil anos de barbárie e morte de toda a uma raça.

Ah milhares de anos antes da antiga krypton e antes dos mil anos de trevas em meio a uma grande guerra entre os antigos kryptonianos e uma antiga entidade divina está em meio à guerra na antiga krypton eles apagaram de suas mentes a existência e a situação de casos de antigos seres e estes vagam pelo cosmos e assim eles chegaram a Apokolips...

Eram entre os esporos, Darkseid poderia matar a todos, mas para que matar a todos ele deveria encontrar a fonte não matar cada habitante de seu planeta, fogo e chamas por toda a parte como que consumidos por tentáculos

E forçados a lutar consumidos por essência escura como tentáculos e sombras de polvo que circundavam e envolviam seus corpos e cegavam sua visão ele estava sozinho e assim ele sabia que eles não poderiam ir ali não poderiam seguir em frente ele deveria encontrar uma forma de vencer.

Mas não destruir seu planeta mesmo que tenha uma essência e uma forma de nascer no mesmo princípio a sua frente um ser escuro feito de sombras negras e acima um planeta com a silhueta de um rosto contornado e uma imensa bocarra a sal frente e como que engolisse essência e ele no instante seguinte usando sua forca ômega ele correu e pulando em um tele porte foi embora de Apokolips.

\- Não e uma dimensão escura. – Disse se dirigindo para o painel

\- Tenho uma ideia. – Dizia sentindo o homem esfregar seu corpo e gemendo olhando para seu rosto.

\- Que seria? – perguntou.

\- Eu então penso que concluindo que esses seres nasceram de mutações monstruosas e são uma espécie de seres psíquicos e de poderes derivados dos piores medos e são também contagiosos, mas perdem seus poderes com a luz do Sol, sendo este o motivo do isolamento do Sol. – Dizia. – E de poder sobre a escuridão então eles se locomovem e também tem a fraqueza no Sol. – Dizia Batman.

\- Suas fraquezas dão poderes aos antigos kryptonianos. – Dizia. – Mas a essa altura eles não poderiam fazer nada contra um, mas eu percebo que eles têm poder sobre a mente de Superman e igualmente a Supergirl. – Eles existem por milhares de anos, afinal. – Dizia Batman.

\- Como pretende formular um plano. – Dizia Darkseid. – Eu não ver uma brecha de vencer sem destruir tudo ao redor. – Dizia. – Seu planeta controla o meu. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Então devemos fazer diferente do que eles pensam

\- Entendendo que eles vivem em completa escuridão e que seus poderes são derivados da krypotonita, eu fiz uma pesquisa enquanto que você contava esta história. – Dizia enquanto se mexia. – Eu pesquisei que Brainiac não se aliou ele, e na verdade está sendo controlado, há uma criatura por tras, uma criatura de matéria escura consegui direcionar e espionar o centro de informação e ele está diretamente em uma nave o portal escuro e um centro de lavagem cerebral e um planeta nave ele não conseguiu me pegar por que camuflei meus rastros, eles me perseguiram...

\- Vou levar você até a resistência. – Tentou.

\- Não ainda não... – Tentou dizer. – como diabos eu poderia ir a resistência se eles a essa altura não poderiam servir para nada. – Dizia

\- Existe algum local mais antigo que tudo isso, esse e um dos antigos templos de Zarathanis o único templo ainda existente entre a sangria e os rios de Abyssum. – Dizia Darkseid observando ao longe do local.

\- E seria alguma forma de conseguir um meio de vencer essas criaturas. – Dizia Darkseid. – Sigam-me

\- E assim ele olhava a sua volta. – Os antigos kryptoninaos como eu disse em meu conto eram adoradores de deuses antigos, como Rao, Uo e entre outros, entre seus deuses uma em especial era adorada e foi esquecida se pode dizer assim ela era chamada de Zariel a lendária rainha da ruina a senhora carmesim dos rios de sangue na era dourada nos tempos antigos que quando eram acasalamento antes de ser chantageada e seus filhos aprisionados e era adorada nos dias e meses do acasalamento.

\- E então irei levar você a um antigo templo pelo menos o que sobrou

\- E isso de alguma forma ajuda, parece que seu poder era vermelho, e o que isso ajuda, e por que eu deveria ir. - perguntou

\- Por que não? – disse. – Você saindo agora irá mudar alguma coisa. – Dizia Darkseid

\- E quanto a seus parademonios, mudaram algo na batalha? – perguntou ironicamente – Eu não havia chegado ao ponto de origem muito menos conseguido escapar se não sacrificasse os parademonios. – Disse.

\- Que deus magnifico você e. – Rosnou Batman.

\- Não sou um rato assustado como você Batman, um reles humano. – Rosnou em sua direção.

\- E pelo visto eu sou humano e tenho uma desculpa para poder escapar. – Rosnou.

\- Quem veria um simples humano como um obstáculo? – Rebateu Darkseid.

\- Voce, sempre me viu como um obstáculo, até começar a me comer. – Rosnou em sua direção.

\- E mesmo? – Rosnou Darkseid. – Seu cu serve apenas para isso. – Disse. – Duvido que eles não irão querer comer você e tornar você um escravo sexual para as suas hordas. – Rosnou Darkseid.

\- Eu não duvido disso, ao contrario de você, eles realmente veem algo bom em mim. – Dizia quem sabe eu me entregue a eles. – Dizia se distanciando.

\- Eu não permitiria. – Rosnou em sua direção.

\- Tente Darkseid, quero ver. – Desafiou em sua direção se distanciando mais quando Darkseid foi se aproximando dele.

\- Calem a boca. – Disse Huang Di na hora. – Devemos unir forças, mas não ficar alfinetando uns aos outros. – Disse na hora.

\- Cala a boca. – Gritavam ambos em uníssono.

\- E... O que? – Disse Huang Di temerário.

\- Eu quero ver você escapar de minhas mãos. – Rosnou Darkseid.

\- Me force... – Rosnou e antes que tivessem mais palavras Huang Di fez um ofego, Darkseid lançou rios ômega em sua direção e Batman foi transportado para seus bracos.

\- Filho da puta. – Disse, segundos antes deles se beijarem loucamente e assim suas enormes e poderosas mãos em seu corpo e Batman fiocu em seu colo e com as pernas ao seu redor suas mãos e alguns lugares que não deveriam ver em publico e assim como começou terminou...

E assim o soltou e disse se recompondo...

\- Então me sigam, irei mostrar um local que poderá nos ajudar. - Disse

Então o deus levantou voo e saiu e abriu a porta da nave do compartimento de saída abrindo as portas.

E assim o chinês olhou o beijo atordoado vendo o humano sendo levado em direção a saída por Darkseid.

\- Pelo visto eu preciso mais do que um plano de embaralhar o sistema da terra afina,l isso e meio termo, nesse caso eles controlam Brainiac. – Dizia.

\- Batman, você percebe que estamos em um planeta isolado levado por um tubo de explosão e que não estamos em um lugar no tempo, estamos fora dele. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Eu não sou idiota Darkseid. – Retrucou Batman.

\- Então você sabe que a história que eu contei tem uma linda deusa de outra dimensão. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Eu percebi, e então? – Perguntou.

\- Este e uma passagem propriamente dito os Templos de Zarathais, para ser exato.

\- E aqui que ficam as portas de Akran. – Dizia. – Nessas portas existem o exato local que quero mostrar a vocês. – Então ele se virou e disse. – Me sigam.

E assim Huang Di, vu novamente Darkseid beijar e o abraçou fungando em seu pescoço.

\- Pare de me agarrar. – Rosnou o homem morcego empurrando o homem com as mãos.

E assim Darkseid pegou ele e voou em direção a o centro de uma espécie de montanha cristalizada de cristais ao redor que pareciam brotar e crescer ao redor de cor vermelha e uma imenso rio da mesma cor a uma linha que se encontrassem e formasse um círculo em cada um das linhas, em direção circular e mudando de direção como se encontrasse e fizesse linhas conjuntas e se encontrasse e de cor brilhante como o aspecto de sangue e veias em movimento e assim ele descia em direção a uma montanha e sua entrada cristalizada.

\- Eu não vou deixar você cair. – Disse.

\- Eu não penso nisso. – Disse Batman.

\- Eu não vou largar você. – Disse com um sorriso e beijando seu rosto e assim agarrando sua cintura e assim abraçando e o pegando próximos em sua cintura e assim voou em direção com um imenso puxão do chão.

\- Seu filho da... – Mas as palavras foram cortadas e logo ele foi beijado e tomados em meio ao voo ele o tomou seus lábios pecaminosos e assim em direção ao altar Darkseid o comia em pleno voo, quando o soltou e assim voando abraçado em direção ao centro do encontro no que pareciam sobrevoar o céu vermelho.

Eles viram na e entrada das montanhas e assim entraram atrás de Darkseid, em direção a uma passagem de cores violetas e luzes incandescentes como se fossem fogo vivo e perpetuo a sua volta e assim vendo ao redor um céu vermelho de energia perpetua de uma luz dourada que saia de dentro de vários cristais espalhado.

Como archotes na entrada da caverna cristalizada como se fosse construída um castelo como se fosse uma pirâmide de cristal, e nessa construção era feita de uma forma de cristais estranhos em forma como se fosse feito em vertical de uma pirâmide colocado lado a lado.

E este local coberto de inscrições e ao redor um idioma parecido com os de krypton um dialeto antigo

Eles sobrevoaram um imenso prado e várias paisagens todas de uma forma vermelha de um imenso rio circular de aguas vermelha e montanhas de cristais como se fosse empilhada em si como construídas em forma de pirâmides e um imenso rio de cor vermelha a sangria era mostrada com vários e antigos espelhos espalhados flutuantes como espelhos e rios que eram curvos e se encontravam e circundavam e davam voltas.

Seu brilho vermelho e uma imensa e belíssima escultura um templo forjado e esculpido em cristal ou uma imensa caverna como se fosse um belo templo formado em rochas cristalizadas de luzes vermelhas e ele sobrevoava um imenso arvoredo e um prato imenso de rosas cristalizadas e rosas imensas e assim eles sobrevoaram o local

Ao entrar no templo se viam várias esculturas e pilares e imensas rochas antigas em cristal.

Eram um imenso altar e várias rochas e um brilho espectral e de rochas e um rubi ao topo das mãos de uma estátua e de uma imensa rocha uma estátua de corpo inteiro de uma mulher esbelta e linda tão bela quanto vênus de Milo e de longas pernas e braços esbeltos e rosto perfeito fino e de covinhas e a bela dama de olhos de esmeraldas de longos cabelos lisos que iam até o chão de longos cabelos vermelhos.

E vestido curto com rendas e que apenas com a imitação de seda e que cobriam apenas a barriga antes o umbigo como fios cortados e o bico dos seios e curvas acentuadas parcialmente nuas e suas cochas longas e volumosas e ao lado em ao seu pé descalço e assim mais de vinte andares de altura um imenso cajado longo e dourado em uma de suas mãos.

Com um sino na ponta e várias argolas ao redor com argolas gigantescas que ficavam ao redor um de cada lado como um pêndulo no centro das argolas e este pendurado com argolas circulares e que paradas com um pendulo.

E um imenso prisma ao redor de uma das argolas e da outra argola um relógio de areia do pendulo do cajado longo e esguio que era segurado ao topo e assim formando um imenso cajado ao topo ele via um relógio um pendulo antigo parado com inscrições esculpidos na rocha

Era um imenso templo de cor vermelha e um imenso relógio de pendulo ao final próximo de argolas gigantescas de pedra com inscrições ao redor da pedra circular e as argolas ao redor e um imenso sino ao topo de cada uma das argolas.

Como superior longo e angular ele era um imenso cajado de cor dourada longo de uma parte superior longo de uma espécie de vara deitada ao topo e uma imensa argola circular ao topo como várias argolas circulares ao redor de cada lado ao redor cinco de cada lado direito, um cajado dourado de uma parte superior ao longo erguido em um imenso pedestal uma argola de pedra de uma de cada lado ao outro e assim varias e inúmeras teclas como um imenso computador de telas flutuantes e esculpidos em cristais vermelhos e flutuantes e estes eram encrustados em rochas e cristais e um imenso painel flutuante e assim o imenso painel e as argolas conectadas e assim revelando ao redor um brilho saindo de todas as argolas e imensos painéis cristalinos.

E assim ele observava se soltando dos braços de Huang Di ele observava o painel e cada painel estranho e diferente.

\- Que lugar esse? – perguntou olhando a imensa imagem em pedra de uma donzela mística de longos cabelos lisos e vermelhos ao longo de uma imagem e várias fotografias e hologramas e outros mapas antigos e o local era empeirado.

Ele viu acima de tudo isso um imenso esplendor e uma imenso pilar antigo e longo de uma estátua ainda vermelha e sobrepujando o imenso local brilhando com os reflexos dos cristais vermelhos brilhando ao longo do local...

Um esplendor vermelho e dourado um brilho intenso e ao longo do local um imenso e brilhante como um relógio de pendulo e sol e vários pêndulos pendurado acima do teto como um relógio ao fundo e assim várias pequenas vibrações como várias argolas circulares de pedras e símbolos e acima de tudo no centro do pendulo maior via um imenso pendulo de o que parecia um relógio de pendulo.

E ele olhou em direção ao esplendor vermelho as luzes incandescentes.

\- Este e o único lugar que sobrou dos templos antigos dos adoradores da antiga deusa perdidas da antiga krypton antes dos mil anos de trevas, entre as dimensões que levavam aos mundos perdidos entre as florestas e o reino antigo dos rios de sangue. – Dizia Darkseid

\- E este e um templo antigo de Zariel. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Porque está me mostrando este templo? – perguntou Batman.

\- Por que os antigos sacerdotes poderiam se conectar via energia psíquica esses pêndulos e cajados eram movidos a energia remota o seus wifi e vibrações eram diferentes, mas parecidos sem fios e assim a melhor forma era unir via nano sondas e nano robôs e assim fundindo em forma simbiótica,

\- Os antigos sacerdotes eram escolhidos entre antigas famílias e passando por uma espécie procedimento e submetidos a um processo de sondagem e infiltração de nano robôs um procedimento, onde eram implantadas e mutadas as formas de vida artificial que se conectavam a seu organismo e começaram a fazer parte de seu organismo e funcionando de dentro de seu corpo, e assim eles reagiam com ondas cerebrais, e logo eles eram capazes de reagir a ondas de vibrações e desestabilizar as ondas de vibrações interferindo os antigos templos. – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Eram capazes de vibrar os pêndulos antigos e cada pendulo ao vibrar em sincronia cada vibração e várias vibrações unidas aos pontais estas argolas gigantescas a frente desses pêndulos, ao reunir cada uma das espécies de pêndulos o cajado e um condutor um controle remoto, ele reagia ao portador do cajado, cada vez que o cajado era ativado ele era como um condutor e cada vez que vibrava ele forcava uma espécie de reinicio ele reagia unido um controle sem fios e assim reagindo através de energia psíquica e liberava energia psíquica e assim liberando e usando uma forca simbiótica e assim fundindo ao hospedeiro.

\- E assim eles acabavam por desestabilizar antigas formas de vida as vibrações abriam uma brecha no continuo tempo espaço além de diversas formas de vida, que causavam interferência na realidade sua vibração era uma antiga tecnologia extinta que vibram cada vez que se unem e o relógio toca, e as vibrações reunidas e cada vez mais e mais vibrações eles causavam uma interferência que anulava o tempo causando um loop ate que um certo acontecimento seja alterado... – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Se isto era possível por que não faziam isso para alterar o futuro e mudar seus próprios acontecimentos. – Perguntou Batman. – Por que não enfrentaram seus inimigos


	33. Chapter 33

\- Bem, simples, quando começou a guerra e as antigas casas eram divididas cada uma delas deveria ser apenas encarregada de um único procedimento, enfrentaram seus adversários os antigos sacerdotes eram a união do cruzamento apenas de uma única casa. – Dizia observando a imagem

\- Eles eram sacerdotes senhores das palavras apenas filósofos. - Dizia. – E quando começou a guerra a casa era apenas de pensadores sacerdotes e sacerdotisas, a tecnologia antiga e seus procedimentos somente poderiam ser ativado por indivíduos de sangue da casa.

E passando um procedimento de mudança alteração genética simbiose de humano e máquina. – Alguns tentavam usar suas palavras, mas apenas palavras não eram suficientes eles foram caçados alguns mortos não acreditavam na violência.

\- E se espalhou que eles controlavam amente da população. – Dizia. – Ao fazer isso o opositor controlou as massas e voltou contra os sacerdotes. – Dizia. – Não sobrou muitas alternativas eles fecharam os templos destruíram os santuários de procedimentos.

– Dizia. – Ou você ficava e se unia a resistência ou aos aliados e ou fugia, esses sacerdotes fugiram eles não ficaram e suas naves como os antigos guardiões se exilavam para outra dimensão a dimensão da Deusa Zariel senhora dos rios de sangue, os rios de sangue, outros não fugiram para outra dimensão fugiram para outras galáxias e não souberam mais deles.

\- Como não tentavam usar a máquina, como eles não usaram e clonaram seus genes? – Perguntou Batman.

\- Eles reagiram a um determinado DNA especifico, eles reagiram a uma simbiose perfeita entre os seres e a divindade que oferecia seu poder a um determinado avatar, e determinada onda cerebral e um especifico cromossoma, e suas vibrações que alteravam e interferiam nas novas armas e tecnologias que assim as antigas foram abandonadas. – Dizia

\- Como isso era possível. – Perguntou Batman.

\- Bem... – Dizia - E depois que elas foram esquecidas foram surgindo uma nova geração de armas novas e as antigas sacerdotisas eram quimeras e Inter sexuais eles procriavam por partenogênese, já nasciam gravidas e com dezesseis anos já tinham sua prole.

\- Dizia. – Todas elas eram apenas do sexo feminino tinham três pares de DNA e um único cromossoma, em seu corpo e eram mulheres de uma raça antiga de sacerdotisas de cabelos vermelhos e mechas rochas e outrora cabelos dourados e mechas vermelhas, nasciam apenas com uma mecha ao lado do cabelo.

\- Dizia. – Conforme cresciam elas tinham duas com dezesseis e três com trinta anos, que mudavam de cor conforme as emoções, seus cabelos eram tão longos e tão lisos quanto o próprio corpo, eram as mais poderosas senhoras de pele pálida as detentoras do poder antigo, senhoras antigas profecias, da não violência, mestras dos rios de sangue e senhoras dos rios vermelhos e poucas que poderiam cruzar o muro e aquelas que outrora um dia poderiam vir e ir pelas dimensões sem problemas.

\- Eles eram as filhas direta dessa dimensão da rainha da ruina carmesim e assim filhas genéticas da rainha da ruina, foram as bases para as armas vivas as deusas demônios e antigas armas vivas, porem seus poderes nunca puderam ser clonados e copiados, porem seus desaparecimentos consistiu com o surgimento das antigas armas e a guerra, o seu desaparecimento eram tudo o estopim do conflito e dos problemas. – Dizia.

\- E então se elas desapareciam como você me trouxe aqui, somente para contar histórias. – Dizia.

\- Não necessariamente... – Dizia Darkseid.

\- Diz as lendas de minha juventude que as senhoras antigas se dividiram metade se exilaram em templos antigo de Zarathanis e outra dimensão próximo aos braços da senhora carmesim que esta mulher vem a seus descendentes.

\- Boa aula de história a sua. – Dizia Batman. – Onde você quer chegar? – perguntou Batman

\- Eu vou chegar lá. – Dizia. – E a outra metade foi em direção a uma galáxia distante de krypton, o mesmo lugar que e a Terra – Dizia. – Seus descendentes e suas gerações de pele vermelha.

E os de pele pálidas junto a sua tecnologia eles uniram forças ao nativos e antigos nativos eles se uniram e se tornaram a origem da tribo da mãe corvo, eram os primeiros descendentes de uma antiga tribo, esquecida de seres possivelmente da terra, eles viveram em uma pequena aldeia antes de sua extinção ou possivelmente somente existindo descendentes do sexo feminino ou quimeras humanoides de dois ou mais pares de DNA antes do próximo exilio uma aldeia afastada, se camuflavam em ondas antigas.

\- Nas antigas eras elas eram convertidas em adoradoras da Deusa mãe corvo e antigas senhoras dos rios de sangue e assim elas eram amantes dos templos antigos e assim elas eram poucas senhoras pálidas e ruinas vermelhas e assim elas aos poucos desapareceram e se convertiam em sacerdotisas e avatares da antiga deusa da ruina carmesim.

\- Então... – Dizia. – No caso elas tinham ligadas com a forca da ruina e assim elas passavam por antigos procedimentos e processos antigos de mudança e assim elas eram poucas as mulheres aumentavam suas proporções, e diziam as lendas que aqueles que pudesse se conectar geneticamente e controlar as antigas aram corações puros e descendentes das sacerdotisas e poderiam sentir a conexão com as antigas senhoras exiladas.

\- E o que tenho haver com isso? – perguntou Batman.

\- Você pode tentar tocar o cajado. – Dizia. – Você e possivelmente o homem de coração puro que eu vejo e luta por uma causa perdida e possivelmente você e descendente dessas mulheres. – Dizia

\- Possivelmente você enlouqueceu e está errado, você não havia dito que eram apenas mulheres de cabelos vermelhos e também, eram intersexuais e quimeras humanas femininas? – dizia Batman

\- Pode ser que eu esteja errado. – Dizia. – Mas eu também disse que elas passam por uma mudança. – Dizia. – E também que passam por uma metamorfose que ao serem escolhidas alteravam a foram anteriores, no caso ele pode reagir como não pode, possivelmente tudo isso e apenas uma história antiga que eu pesquisei, mas vamos ver melhor isso e diferente tudo isso e muito estranho e vendo por esse lado, elas eram transportadas para o reino da antiga senhora da ruina. – Dizia. – Se você tocar e ser reconhecido como um descendente você irá ativar o cajado ele irá reagir a sua presença e irá alterar seu DNA. – Dizia.

\- E quanto a você, o que está ganhando com isso, você não pretende nada? – perguntou.

\- Você e fraco, Batman, mas é meu e me pertence, nada do que eu poderia ganhar mais de você. - Disse. - E no caso você não será capaz de forjar os poderes e nem mesmo eu o você sozinhos poderemos vencer esses alienígenas e a situação e complicada e eu sozinho não posso fazer nada. - Dizia

\- Mas eu tenho a história, fui eu que contei e levei você ate aqui, - Dizia – Você me deve como um presente. – Dizia. – A situação nem mudar o ciclo e as vibrações não começarão sozinhas, eu serei a ancora desse poder, quando tudo voltar ao normal irei cobrar a minha parte, e irei fazer com que aja um ciclo de controle e um loop ficarei aqui como uma ancora para ajudar a mudar o ciclo. – Disse.

\- Eu poderia tentar, mas o que você quer em troca? – perguntou.

\- Você não tem tempo de pergunta, na verdade você deve agir agora, enquanto que as luzes vermelhas estão no cajado.

\- Você não acha que tudo isso pode ser pior, você deve tentar nada pior do que uma invasão ocorreria. – Dizia Huang Di. – Tente, você pode apenas melhorar e inventar alguma coisa para impedir os planos de Darkseid

\- Eu... – olhando, seus pensamentos eram conflitantes Dakseid, não fazia nada por nada isso existiria um preço a pagar, ele iria cobrar mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele era um deus maléfico, ele iria ir a seu caminho cedo ou tarde. – Você e alguém que não faz nada de graça.

\- E você e um homem que não tem escolha. – Dizia Darkseid. – Você tem que fazer isso pelo bem da humanidade e do universo. – Dizia. – Eles não irão parar. - Disse

Aos poucos ele andava em direção a imensa estatua, e ficou como um vinco em seus olhos e a estreitar os olhos ele virou e se dirigiu ao imenso cajado e o tocou instantes depois tudo parou o cajado os sinos o tempo tudo um brilho vermelho as ondas paravam e imensa abertura circular de pedra brilhou vibrou e de sua auréola surgia um brilho e de dentro ou fora vibrava o pendulo vibrou e começou a balançar.

E tudo vibrou e vibrou todos paravam e paravam e depois ele viu Darkseid posicionado como um robô andando duro e metálico como que controlado por fios ele se posicionou abaixo do pendulo em direção ao portal circular.

E como um homem parado de barcos estendidos ele ficou e assim envolto de luz vermelha projetando o local de dentro de sua boca como outra dimensão surgia um corvo o tempo parou e a vibração de várias argolas como que começassem a bater e a balançar de um lado ao outro.

Com vibração e imensa velocidade o vidro a sal frente a balançar e a balançar e a vibrar e a vibrar e tudo vibrava e a uma interferência surgia e os controles ligavam e brilhava uma imensa tela flutuante surgia e tudo surgia como se abrissem portais dimensionais e tudo ao redor reverberava e ao redor ressonava o imenso barulho como de sinos e pêndulos de um relógio a sua volta.

E assim o cajado diminuía e ficava menor cada vez mais ate que ele o pode pegar mais de dois metros de cajado dourado de argolas dourado ao topo e ao redor de uma imensa argola no topo e um círculo a mais e assim ele viu o brilho intenso de uma pedra vermelha circular como um rubi drapejado no centro...

Como que surgisse do portal circular um corvo acompanhado de um morcego que envolto de luz vermelha como chamas incandescentes ocupava a forma de um ser forjado de uma máscara com a forma de desenhos de um morcego, e características douradas e contornos circulares de aspecto de um demônio.

E chifres curvado e dois imenso caninos que faziam parte da máscara curvados de cada lado direcionados ao alto de símbolos circulares e cifres contornadas de pedras e anéis ao redor de cada um dos chifres, curvados e linhas vermelhas e pretas ao redor do desenhos circulares e assim uma capa preta e as costas mostravam como os símbolo da serpente que se encontrava no símbolo medico de linhas que se encontravam e se contornavam e se entrelaçavam o desenho adornados de sua volta e linhas que se encontravam e se contornavam e assim formavam círculos ao redor ate o final da imensa capa flutuante e uma luva e essa luva era apenas o que fazia parte de capa mascara capuz e luva negra e assim o ser flutuante se dirigiu em sua direção acompanhado do corvo e cada um deles parados.

\- Meu descendente, você e agora o único escolhido a vir a os ciclos dos templos como o ser de poder aqueles que forjam o ciclo do tempo e do espaço sobre o poder do continuo loop...

\- O que eu devo fazer? – Perguntou. - Siga o tempo como apenas um tempo qualquer, quando em um instante no tempo tudo mudou e tudo reverbera com chamas em galáxias perdida a muitas eras passadas quando meu povo ainda me reverenciava eu era a antiga deusa dos festivais da carne chamado de purpura voluptatem sollemnitates praeclaras e eles acabaram com tudo isso e o entendimento desapareceu...

\- Mas tudo isso e passado e não pode retornar tudo que tem que fazer e parar o tempo nesse exato momento quando terminar de fazer você vera que tudo isso irão mudara tudo... – Dizia.

\- Então como irei vencer cada um deles, sem matar por que são muitos.

\- Se não o deseja matar não irá fazer outra coisa e somente isso. – Dizia.

\- Eles não reagem bem a vibrações. – Disse a criatura. – Também os sons dos antigos pêndulos surgiam breves momentos quando tudo mudou quando tudo era mais primitivo e quando tudo ainda era pequeno e insignificante.

\- O que fara para vencer cada um dos mutantes alienígenas. – Perguntou... – Faria qualquer coisa?

\- Ele olhou em direção a DArkseid que era uma estátua e que antes havia dito que cobraria por tudo e mais uma criatura que naquela hora também irá cobrar por ajudar.

– Eu penso que não tenho escolha. – Dizia. – Existem preços e cobranças demais para ajudar a um planeta. - Disse.- Mas eu o farei não importa o preço.

\- Inclusive sua humanidade? – Perguntou.

\- Eu não sou humano a segundos atrás desde o momento que vocês surgiram e que percebi que eu perdi a humanidade. – disse. – E o acordo que fiz com Darkseid. - Disse

\- Então que assim será. – Disse a criatura. – Saiba que tudo mudara em um instante no tempo enquanto que você não conseguir resolver tudo isso o tempo ira se repetir e tragédias acontecerão conforme tudo isso não passar tudo ira repetir formando um loop eterno. - Disse

Como que transportado por uma estranha luz ele parou e estranhou no satélite que estava a pouco tempo atrás e na orbita da terra ele viu cada um dos alienígenas como se não pudesse ser visto ele sabia como se estivesse em sua mente como se repetisse esse instante milhares de vezes mais vezes que poderia ter dito o sino que ouvira tantas vezes retumbando em sua mente...

Ele viu ao redor Darkseid dizendo quando que a forma do homem vitoriano ele olhando em sua direção. – Ande com isso Batman, mais cedo começa mais cedo termina. – Disse.

\- Você irá ser ajudado por uma entidade divina esquecida e com a minha ajuda você irá conseguir completar sua missão, - disse Huang Di.

\- Eu vou transformar o satélite em uma arma de luz e energia e usar o sino de que irá dispersar ondas que iria interferir e interromper o sinal. – Dizia

E nesta hora com uma imensa explosão de luz e uma forma de energia vermelha como que transportados para outra orbita a criatura de tentáculos queimou e desapareceu e eles foram parar em outro extremo do espaço e orbita da terra do outro lado do círculo e barreira de contenção próximo da terra.

\- Você tem que me falar qual e o sinal da resistência. – perguntou Batman em direção a Huang Di.

\- E bem simples e um sinal 001010193020 – Disse.

\- Me de sorte Huang Di.

\- Tudo bem. – Eu irei proteger você, sempre estarei ao seu lado irei está no memento certo no exato momento que irá pedir a minha ajuda. – Disse o chinês.

\- Você vai ficar ao meu lado quando isso acabar? – perguntou o chinês.

– Quem sabe, se eu não tiver que fazer outro acordo. – Dizia – Se isso acontecer e eu não cair em um loop temporal – Dizia

\- E seu não desaparecer, é claro. – Pensou o chinês.

Então ele ligou o sinal e virou a esquerda conseguindo sintonizar o sinal e religar as redes da torre o homem morcego começou a ligar os sistemas através da conexão do sinto e dos painéis flutuantes ele era colorido com gráficos.

A tela ficava a esquerda a central de comando e comunicação amplo e camuflado ele olhava em sintonia dos computadores esperando alguns minutos quando o próprio comandante atendeu seus olhos ampliaram e ele disse na hora.

\- Isso e um comunicado de emergência. – Disse. - Vocês estão ativos? – perguntou.

\- Sim, você e mesmo Batman? - perguntou

\- Eu uso a máscara não uso? – Dizia ironicamente. – Preciso que fiquem a par de um plano de emergência eu preciso que vocês se reúnam e sigam as minhas ordens e coordenadas, tenho um plano.

\- Como vamos enfrentar eles? – perguntou imediatamente.

\- Preciso que liguem suas conexões em uma sintonia ampla e nas minhas coordenadas, tinha Huang Di atrás dele.

\- Certo, qual e? – perguntou.

\- Sintonia h19309wnt. – Disse agora todos ousam.

\- Senhor presidente, por favor. - disse e vários monitores e as nações unidas apareceram eles olhavam em suas direções e vários monitores mal sintonizados e várias forças dispersas ao redor da sala de comunicação eles foram recebidos por poucas pessoas e forças de exércitos Amanda Waller apareceu sendo acompanhada pelo presidente dos Estados Unidos.

\- Teremos que usar a resistência como desvio para podermos entrar na base ele iriam chamar atenção, vocês devem colocar arma de luz que possam formar explosões e depois fugir quanto mais luz melhor e depois usar o sinal e os satélites que irei reprogramar e mudar sua localização...

\- O que faremos depois? – perguntou.

\- Eu criei um vírus no satélite um programa que iria interferir no sinal e redirecionar esse sinal ao mesmo tempo que irei invadir o local ele será direcionado ao mesmo tempo que irei enviar as ondas e o programa.

\- Isso será via satélite e estou descarregando os programas ao mesmo tempo que estou mandando a informação e agora também estou descarregando o vírus ele se ligar ao sistema e iria usar as nuvens estou direcionando vários satélites ao mesmo tempo que iria desobstruir o sol. – Dizia.

\- E os mutantes e metas humanos que estão sobre o controle. – Perguntou Amanda Waller.

\- Vamos ter que manter dispersos e ocupados. – Ele dizia. – No momento exato que eu descarregar o sistema e mudar as ondas irei usar todos os meios de comunicação e descarregar as ondas sonoras todos iram ser afetados vocês devem se proteger com ondas modificadas de som.

\- O que estou descarregando agora então todos serão afetados, mas antes disso eles farão tudo para impedir quando iriam perceber o satélite ira descarregar uma fonte de energia unidas a ondas de som controladas, eles ficaram vulneráveis e eu terei alguns minutos para fugir antes do satélites abrir o sinal generalizado em todos os sistemas de transporte e caindo diretamente no ponto de origem que e na fonte de som os satélites iram ser ficar inativos por alguns minutos não temos muito tempo.

Ele falou, - O tempo e agora não a mais o que esperar se tudo correr errado eu quero que vocês se preparem para o pior. – Disse agora eu irei usar o sistema do satélite ligando e conectando então e começando agora nossas comunicações serão revertidas em dez segundos, vou usar o sistema do satélite para mudar a posição de cada satélite - Disse.

\- No momento quando eu criar uma ressonância em particular irei interferir em um som e ondas em partículas e uma determinada vibração nessa onda psíquica desferida por uma onda de rádio.

– Dizia. – Irei modificar o rádio e as ondas de celular e telefone e então tudo ira se embaralhar e reprogramar e nessa hora todos aqueles que forem afetados estarão ou inconscientes ou confusos parados e nessa hora não poderão agir. – Continuava a dizer.

Dizia - Até mesmo quem sabe se locomover com segurança, o que e necessário fazer e colocar em ondas de rádio e tudo isso estará no chip de um computador e um fone de ouvido ou um comunicador irei enviar a vibração e o chip e a reprogramação e tudo irá modificar suas ondas cerebrais.

\- Dizia. - irá haver uma explosão sônica dirigida de ondas de rádio e sistema de cada satélite, o que precisa e simplesmente colocar no ouvido da pessoa infectada e com uma luz em sua direção para paralisar para dar tempo de simplesmente funcionar.

– Agora eu gostaria de falar a sós com cada um dos primeiros ministros dos poderes orientais – Disse.

\- Isso e necessário? – perguntou cada pessoa em suas respectivas telas e salas de comunicação.

\- Eu peço algo muito importante isso e de vida ou morte. – Disse. – Preciso falar com cada um deles na verdade todos eles juntos. – Disse –

Então qual. – Disse um secretário. –

\- Os da china e do Japão. – Disse e os associados dos reinos orientais. - Disse

\- Esta, tudo bem. – Disse um homem moreno eu irei ligar minha linha particular. – Disse o homem moreno de terno escuro e cabelos crespos.

\- Sim. – O homem morcego virou para o homem atrás dele e disse. - Eu gostaria que você ficasse Huang Di e ouvisse isso para se preparar.

\- Certo. - disse o homem oriental sentando em uma das cadeiras.

\- Eu pretendo fazer um procedimento sozinho apenas com a ajude de Huang Di irei enfrentar um inimigo que a liga já enfrentou várias vezes antes mas desta vez ele estará controlado por outro um inimigo desconhecido que em nenhum momento passado a liga nunca enfrentou, e sem a liga da justiça todos estarão controlados porem dessa vez eu irei fazer isso sozinho... – Dizia.

\- E eu, o que posso fazer a esse respeito. – Disse cada um dos homens orientais em especial de olhos puxados e de quimono cada um deles.

\- Espere, eu quero que entenda que tenho um plano de contingencia para tudo que faço até mesmo para minha iminente morte...

\- Quero que entenda. – Dizia. – Acredito que todos os vilões e alienígenas que enfrentaram a liga não deram o devido valor a mim me considerando apenas um humano vestido de morcego e não me vem de outra forma todos os vilões que enfrentei nunca me respeitaram apenas viram o superman como inimigo. - Dizia

\- E ou apenas isso então eu formava os planos a serem seguidos todos tem uma mania de controlar super seres ele tem uma incrível capacidade de transformar heróis em vilões sádicos eles não me veem dessa maneira eu sou um saco de carne inútil, mas meu plano de contingencia e suicida, dizia.

– Sei que cada vez que controlam a mente de um herói ele se torna um sádico destruidor sedento de sangue e poder eles acabam por serem destruidores matam sem escrúpulo no caso tenho cem por cento de chance de acreditar que vou ter que enfrentar o superman e toda a liga da justiça no processo acredito também que não sairei inteiro dessa pode ser que eu não morra mas não possa mais andar então para cada vez que isso acontecer sei que não serei mais uma pessoa.

– Dizia. – E o senhor presidente entra aí, eu estou enviando transportando diretamente a sua frente uma mala nela estará um tubo grande e quadrado este tubo tem um coquetel de DNA extraído de uma cultura isolada de cura acelerada e processo a nível celular e miscigenada entre as varias proteínas misturada de minerais de kryptonita isolada e alterada ela formara uma forma de matéria regenerativa de vespa do mar e lagartos de deserto acelerada de uma tecido alienígena de um novo deus eu isolei cada um das proteínas e culturas de cada gene de cura regenerativa e radioativa ela ira ser ministrada toda e completamente em meu corpo ou o que sobrar toda a na hora vocês devem isolar meu corpo... – Dizia. – Caso eu venha a ser trucidado. – Disse.

\- E o que essa droga deve agir, como vai ser? – perguntou o presidente.

\- O Ciclo de cura ira começar imediatamente eu irei ser envolvido por um casulo de cura de estado inerte como que hibernarei para começar o processo de cura dependendo do estado de meu corpo pode demorar nove meses para estar completo, não quero estar no local quando eles voltarem a si não quero que saiba que irei também depender de sua autoridade e dependendo disso não poderei agir como humano ou como pessoa física então peco que saiba que minha identidade secreta e Bruce Wayne.

– Disse retirando o capuz. - e confio que você deverá colocar alguém em meu lugar não interferir diretamente em uma decisão de presidente e não permita que me encontre no processo de cura e estase eu peco que seja isolado, espero que tome as devidas providencias até meu retorno e gostaria que Huang Di ficasse comigo em um local isolado e peço que não deixe nenhum membro tanto da liga quanto dos meus associados se aproximar ou descobrir minha localização antes do termino da minha regeneração.

\- O senhor entende que posso estar irreconhecível nesse exato momento que não quero ninguém perto de mim disse ele. – Olhando em sua direção com olhos penetrantes. – Eu peco sua palavra como que tudo que peco ser atendido

\- Certo, você tem minha palavra de confiança de honra e de homem, principalmente como humano e presidente. – Disse.

\- E cada um de nós damos nossas palavras de honra iremos fazer o possível para não existir nenhum obstáculo. – Disse

\- Nós vamos levar você com a ajuda de nosso campeão para o templo subterrâneo em nosso país e assim faremos tudo a nosso alcance para manter seu local secreto e sua convalescência. – disse o homem de quimono branco e olhos puxados e cabelos grisalhos. -

\- Assim seja. – Disse o outro homem de quimono prateado. - Então eu desligo a comunicação até tudo se resolver. – Dizia. – Quando tudo se resolver nós iremos ligar o comunicador uma hora depois e então nos comunicamos e vocês devem esperar em uma local secreto nas seguintes coordenadas para o isolamento e tratamento. – Disse o homem oriental. – E começando agora e depois de algumas horas eu irei dar coordenadas para a limpeza e me achar. – disse.


	34. Chapter 34

\- Tudo ficara nas mãos de Huang Di.

\- E assim todas as comunicações se desviaram se desligou. – Até depois do ataque ao inimigo.

\- Você está pronto para me proteger se for necessário? – perguntou em direção ao homem alto.

\- Com minha vida. – disse com olhar penetrante e fiel.

\- Então você deve me levar até o seu presidente.

– Vamos para o transporte. – Disse o homem morcego colocando o capuz e andando para o corredor em direção a sala de comando ele olhava para cada botão e cada monitor e parâmetros realocando em direção a cada satélite enviando coordenadas ele virava e reorganizava cada satélite. – Disse.

– Eu irei conectar alguns fios e conectar e sintonizar seus poderes e os do bastão diretamente como um condutor em direção a cada satélite as ondas irão mudar e aumentar de intensidade como cada satélite da terra ira redirecionar o sol e dispersar as nuvens então vamos, você pode conectar esse aparelho em seu ouvido. – Dizia realocando fios e o próprio satélite da liga indo em frente ao sol.

Eles se dirigiram para o bastão de Huang Di conectando fios e sensores de wifi e realocando informações os fones em seu ouvido e depois redirecionando informações dos computadores.

\- Vamos, eu preciso pegar algumas armas. – Saíram junto logo depois e se dirigiram pelos corredores em direção a vários locais e ao estoque de armamentos e pegava bombas e outros fios estilingue e vários armamentos ele colocava em volta do corpo e depois dirigiam ao corredor.

\- Você pode nos transportar de volta para essas coordenadas. – perguntou mostrando o monitor.

\- Eu posso. – Disse. - Me abrace e feche os olhos. – Disse. – Irei proteger você com minha vida.

E assim desapareceram em um imenso clarão ele abraçou o homem e então quando reapareceram surgiam em uma imensa cratera coberta por cavernas e corredores tecnológicos e vários corredores vivos a luz deles afastavam as criaturas ele retirou do cinto um aparelho de localização e seguiram corredores negros tentáculos sombrios pegajosos e espessos e grudentos e escuros apenas por fios eletrônicos ao redor e robôs paralisados corredores de luzes florescentes ele via monitores e sombras alongadas e projetadas.

\- Devemos chegar na central. – E assim abraçando o homem ele apertou um botão os dois ficaram transparente e de mãos dada com um sorriso no rosto correram seguindo o monitor em sua mão direita ele andou virando esquinas e passagens estreita cada vez mais descendo por corredores sinuosos e escuros ele sorria com satisfação seu olhar decidido era fantástico e então antes que chegassem um corredor central eles foi interceptados um local tao escuro e coberto de linhas de dados e criaturas espectrais antes que pudesse mover mais eles foram interceptados um estrondo e separados era para seu desgosto uma exercito e o atacante era o homem de aco jogaram separado, Batman ligou os escudos e uma luz incandescente se formou em sua volta afastando as criaturas.

\- Huang Di. – Gritou. – ele viu o homem oriental levantar no mesmo instante e socou Superman o jogando alguns metros como fogo que consumia e ferindo seu rosto ele era envolto de chamas brancas e luz incandescente.

\- Eu sabia que você viria Batman. – Dizia a cima deles Braniac e ao seu lado uma criatura da escuridão do universo disse. – Eu pensei que não viria. – Ele e um simples humano uma criatura que não precisa de minha atenção.

\- Você esta errado zi´hand – Ele e um inseto insistente deve se preocupar com a ajuda que ele traz... – Cada um se separou quando foram afastados com uma bola incandescente em suas direções

\- Eu farei qualquer coisa para ajudar e proteger você. – Disse, usando várias chamas brancas e luz jogando bombas ao redor e afastando a todos antes que pudesse se mexer e revidar ele disse. – Corra. – Disse – Eu darei conta. – Disse enquanto que vários outros monstros surgiam a sua volta ele viu alguns monstros e a própria mulher maravilha surgindo e sendo consumida por tentáculos escuros antes de uma explosão de luz atrás de si

\- Me encontre depois. – Disse correndo e gritando quando ligando seus aparelhos de camuflagem e correndo enquanto camuflava seus batimentos e quando sentia sendo perseguido jogando bombas de luz ele corria e pulava por fendas e obstáculos de criaturas deformadas e cobertas por gosma e ramos ali ao lado estava hera venenosa ele sabia que propriamente dito não era ela, porem não poderia ser de melhor façanha outras de suas bombas encolhidas de luz do sol e com uma onda de som modificada.

E assim continua a correr enquanto a criatura estremece ele vira a direita depois continua reto e assim chegando a o centro de controle seu vírus estará pronto logo que mesmo ouvindo estrondos e batidas fortes atrás de si ele vira vendo uma das tantas vezes que tem que lutar contra seus próprios filhos no corredor pareciam saber onde estará ele pula da direta golpeando na nuca sem surtir efeito empurra a direita e desvia de um segundo golpe.

Damiam, Dick, Barbara, Tim e Jason, mesmo controlados por monstros alienígenas eles não poderiam ser mais espertos que ele nem tão forte além de que seus chutes mesmo sendo coordenados empurrões e voadoras eram duros e metodicamente paralisantes.

Em instantes cruciais ele os empurrou fora do caminho jogando com cordas e duas bombas de luz voando para longe formando uma cratera batendo duro no meio dela forte demais ele via os monitores e fechando as portas deslizantes enquanto que seguia em direção aos monitores e as telas nessa noite eterna ele ligou as câmeras via satélite.

Fora do local na base da entrada ele jogava os próprios parâmetros de segurança contra as próprias criaturas enquanto que via a resistência avançando ele via que várias destas bombas de luz alteradas mudando a coordenadas ele via o portal mudando a coordenada precisava ter mais conhecimento seu plano futuro precisava de mais abrangência e seus dados e pesquisa ele invadiu o computador de Brainiac.

E transferiu coordenadas para longe e todos os dados copiados para o computador da caverna e assim seus dados foram também comprometidos e alterados, não havia tempo a perder digitando e decodificando as assinaturas as várias telas ampliadas e abertas os dados circulares e parâmetros de dados os ciclos ele estava prestes a confirmar os recebimentos de envio de sintonização dos satélites as ondas prontas e quando iria apertar o botão um estrondo aconteceu...

A porta arrancada de sua base jogando ao seu lado formando um imenso buraco que formava quebrando fios e arrancando telas e ele deu graças a deus não danificar a central de processamento nem seu botão especifico ele virava o rosto de encontro a superman ou melhor ao que era o homem de aço ele não esperou seus olhos saiam chamas e mutilaram seu braço do cotovelo sendo decepado sangue jorrando e pedaço em chamas seu grito de dor era mais do esperado.

Ele tentou se desviar e quanto virou o corpo um soco que atravessou seu estomago ele terá que fazer algo um suspiro estrangulado não poderia morrer a visão da resistência atravessando o local ele apertou o botão e desfez as defesas.

Porem sua cabeça foi pega e socada diretamente no painel ele via que o botão e ao tempo de espera de quando tudo se resolveria não iria impedir que fosse morto ele gritou enquanto que sua perna era decepada ele apertou em meio a seus gritos e seu olho mutilados em meio a socos ele via o tempo parar ele via tudo acabar pelo menos para ele quando um ciclo de segundos e via seus filhos levantando e pulando em sua direção se juntando a Clark que começaram a devorar ainda vivo atravessando por tentáculos e quando tudo iria acabar ele viu o ultimo resquício de luz proeminente da contagem regressiva...

Um grito não era mais que uma onda de rádio e som misturadas a ondas magnéticas elas eram unidas a uma grande luz um rio que subia aos céus se alastrando e mudando de direção para cada mudança vinha um ciclo que som enviando de volta ondas que abriram uma cratera e bola de energia perpetua e fusão e a luz era intensa e forte não forte o suficiente para queimar humanos.

Mas era fonte de energia que unidas a nono maquinas alteradas para invadir o sistema e alterar seus funcionamentos a mensagem e ordem enviada do computador se alastrou por todos os computadores ele controlou e alterou a fisionomia e invadia o sistema de corpo infectado livrando o controle limpos consumidos por energia e luz magnética.

Eles invadiram os sistemas e mudaram a rota dos satélites enviando luz solar de volta a terra por toda a sua extensão ele rodou modificando a rota o impacto da energia e a luz pessoas eram energizada e consumidas e o vírus invadiu o sistema da base formando uma recontagem seus sistemas para cada linha para cada horda de criaturas foram tomados por energia e nano sondas impregnadas o impacto de luz segou a todos.

E causou uma contagem explosiva liberando uma reforma e um portal inverso sugando material alienígena separando maquina estrangeira para humanos os nano robôs limparam e reprogramaram o sistema de Brainiac e o forçando a parar e redirecionar e tudo criando bolas de energia luminosa portal interdimensional sugando o que não fosse de DNA humanoide ou proeminente da terra ou similar a onda sugava a tudo que não fosse remotamente humano e que tivessem ondas não humanas.

Batman programou cada nano robô a enviar sinais daqueles que fosse reprogramados e redirecionar os sistemas seus gritos estridentes e ondas sonoras danificaram os movimentos e reverteram as coordenadas e os próprios sistemas de combate.

O transportador se livrando de duas criaturas ele sabia ao invadir os sistemas a parte mais escura e sombria do espaço e copiando dados de computador para uma base secreta onde poderia averiguar depois ele sabia que em algum momento ele estaria a par o computador da caverna estaria inutilizado agora e os dados e simulações serão transferidos junto a todos os dados de Brainiac e a raça de Ra- uqca ca...

\- Você não será capas de nos vencer, homem amarelo. – Disse Brainiac, e enquanto que era subjugado por ondas eletrônicas e magnéticas o portal que sugava como um buraco de minhoca do continuo tempo espaço e ele ouviu uma gargalhada enquanto que Huang Di.

\- Você subestima a natureza humana você acredita que eu sou o perigo mas na verdade Batman e o ser mais perigoso da terra. – Rio.

\- Isso se ele sair vivo daqui. – Disse antes de ser sugado por um buraco negro e a criatura sombria desaparecia também envolta de um círculo de luz sugada por ondas eletromagnéticas.

\- Eu não permitirei que morra. – Dizia Huang Di voou envolto de luz como um míssil o homem que jurou proteger e que agora deveria levar a um lugar secreto onde poderia curar suas feridas e manter suas palavras

Na central de comando e no centro da luta onde superman fugia em direção ao homem que jurou proteger

Em meio ao desabamento seus filhos e o homem de aço envolto de luz que regurgitaram ondas negras consumidas de luz envolto de batimentos frenéticos ele paralisaram e como que consumidos por uma onda de realidade eles pararam a luz e ondas sonoras e de desestabilização de rochas rudimentares e todas a extensões de concretos racharam e danificaram ele ruiu e tudo começou a queimar e destruir um processo de contagem regressiva se formava.

A voz de um programa e um computador - processo de auto destruição em andamento, em dez segundo.

– A palavra da máquina quando todos os maquinários em ruinas e as rochas e a própria terra em desabamentos ao corredor com rochas surgiam mulher maravilha e flash com uma onda de vermelho vendo o que devoravam sua carne e que viram terem paralisados de terror e o próprio homem de aço o desabamento a suas cabeças parou seus pensamentos suicidas ele teve que se erguer e puxar os filhos de Bruce.

De baixo do que sobrou antes em lagrimas um vento em suas direções tão forte munidos de uma luz obliterante e dourada que ofuscava a visão e o segava e incandescente os segou era um bastão e uma aura branca no instante seguinte tudo acabou para uma imensa cratera que sugava o homem morcego e ali sem saberem Huang Di transportava Batman longe ou o que sobrava dele...

Ao longe dali Amanda Waller surgia com um esquadrão de soldados e resistência o ciclo de procedimentos e limpeza...

\- Amanda Waller. – Ouviu em seu comunicador. – Sim. - Disse surpresa era a linha segura. – Aqui e o secretario do presidente está e uma ordem gostaria que siga imediatamente para a área 52 ao lado de presidente dos estados unidos da américa.

Sem mais que uma confirmação acima de suas cabeças havia um helicóptero e uma corda onde foi jogada e ele a subia por eles.

A liga da justiça não tinha mais tempo a formação de uma grande massa de energia que se formava e engolia tudo como uma garra formando e puxando um buraco negro para os confins do espaço ele sabia que isso não poderia ser possível.

E ao redor várias pessoas correndo e tropeçando em meio as passagens e cavernas se deteriorando e destruindo as ondas sonoras e o céu acima de suas cabeças sendo limpo e a formação de uma luz solar.

Poderosas ondas de nuvens eram desfeitas e o sol impregnava a luz mais poderosa impedindo o surgimento da escuridão os satélites iriam ficar assim por dias em toda a terra iluminada e assim uma explosão surgia vários homens da resistência surgiam e assim viram com suas roupas protetoras no espaço com seus escudos e assim desfaziam com explosões os campos de contenção envolta do sol.

\- Senhor presidente. – Disse Huang Di em meio ao comunicador de seu ouvido, coberto de sangue e pedaços de um cavaleiro das trevas decepado em seus braços ele não sentia batimentos não sentia nem mesmo vida ali, suas lagrimas e sua roupa ensanguentada. – Senhor presidente. – Repetiu essa e a linha segura.

Um zumbido, um chiado e barulho de estética e rezando aos deuses que atendesse em seguida. – Huang Di, venha para minhas coordenadas. – Dizia a voz. – Você está com Batman? – Perguntou.

\- O que sobrou dele... um imenso buraco ele o ouvia viu o movimento ele sentiu tudo se esvaindo e então.

– Então venha o mais rápido que pude.

\- Ela se chama de Amaterasu em Fukushima. – Disse. – Meus especialistas e médicos estarão esperando. – Disse. – Venha para o Japão – Disse.

\- Nos unimos para reunir as formas biologias e extensas e então o melhor lugar e Fukushima. - disse

\- Sim, senhor. – E assim como um míssil de luz e incandescente rajada de seu báculo transportou para um deserto um imenso penhasco e isolado de rochedos e praias enormes e belas, e logo a sua frente se viam uma batalhão de soldados armados e especialistas que vinham como uma maca os seus rosto obscureceram e usando capacetes preto uniformes pretos parecidos com samurais e ninjas e estes ninjas com vestimentas parecidas com kevlar escuros e bem armados revolveres e espadas em suas costas, perderam o bom animo não era o que procuravam sem braços e pernas cabeça destruída crânio faturado queimaduras por todo o corpo e se chama de corpo e uma expressão de respeito.

\- Levem no para dentro da instalação. – Disse o presidente eles olhava para isso incrédulos e se dirigiram para o centro uma corredor amplo branco com salas e roupas de contenção especialistas e cientistas espalhados o presidente usava uma mala negra e grossa e quando chegaram na instalação ouvindo sussurros pararam no centro ele retirou o conteúdo um liquido preto e de veias vermelhas de um tubo amplo de mais de meio litro ele aplicou em seu peito o liquido especo e preto percorria seu corpo e tinha mais liquido do que veias ou sangue...

Instante passavam meio segundo passou como que brotassem de dentro do oceano negro esponjoso e grudento escamosos tentáculos formavam e contorciam.

Ele era consumido por tentáculos uma pele cheia de bolhas especas começaram a crescer espalhando e formando uma membrana especa e escura lisa e pegajosa uma forma disforme e grudenta com membranas e tentáculos forma disforme e que se grudava a parede pulsando e pulsando bolhas especas sem forma e uma calor e vermelho de pulsos acelerados, uma pele especa de membranas de cor rocha e especa de uma brilho vermelho engrossando e ocupando uma parte do canto da sala pulsando e pulsando, se formaram crescendo como tentáculos e pele dura e consumido metade do local crescendo como bolas de tumores ele crescia como uma segunda pele e começava a pulsar alguns se afastavam e logo atrás vinha Riku Nikamura uma das soldados responsáveis pela alta segurança, e treinamento dos soldados assustada empunhando uma revolver,

\- O que e isso. – Dizia. - porem ao mesmo tempo que o presidente abaixava o resolver com a mão ele dizia observando-o.

\- Isto era Batman. – Disse alguns tentavam se aproximar sendo parados pelo próprio presidente com uma mão, vendo a forma desumana cresce, preenchendo os quadros e a saiam bolhas de pele branca e pulsante surgiam e formando um casulo de membrana.

E um casulo circular e membranas espelhadas pulsantes e circulares como tubos em sua colorações presa como um casulo em formação, e assim parando apenas com pulsações do que pareciam respirações ou o que quer que pareçam com movimentos rítmicos de batimentos e membranas e tentáculos eram o que pareciam películas grossas e oleosas que prendiam na parede pulsando e brilhando.

\- O presidente se virou para todos os cientistas parados no local e perguntou entregando o frasco vazio em mãos de um dos cientistas dizendo.

\- O que vocês constatam disso.

\- Acredito disse ele – Que isso pode ser um indutor de crescimento celular, alguma proteína alterada derivada de forma alienígena ou cultura de cura acelerada de lagartos a cor rocha pode ser crescimento neurológico de vespa do mar, pelo aspecto - Senhor Presidente podemos colocar uma sonda ou aplicar raio x para poder averiguar o crescimento celular do paciente e o movimento rítmico da reconstrução celular. – Dizia um homem amarelo e oriental de jaleco branco e pele branca se aproximando. – Pode ser crescimento celular a base de uma forma alienígena ou o processo de cura acelerado.

\- Sim. – Continuou um homem amarelo. – Precisamos saber se não haveria crescimento anormal, fazer alguns testes na membrana e realocar para uma sala de contenção limpar e fazer cultura e alguns testes no tecido para descobrir se ira haver alguma deformidade. – Dizia.

\- Esperamos que mesmo essa cultura e a formação de um casulo de regeneração e crescimento celular, possa ser diferente algo como um lagarto. – Dizia o homem ruivo.

Ao se aproximar deles Huang Di estava pasmo o homem que jurou proteger tinha um plano de contenção, olhando o presidente dos estados unidos da américa.

\- Então. – Disse o primeiro ministro do Japão e alardeado do presidente e dos chanceleres da china e coreia. - Você poderia ficar velando o homem morcego e se preferir trocar de roupa. – Dizia o homem oriental. – Existe instalações dos funcionários aqui

Instantaneamente como um passe de mágica ele olhou a si mesmo em volto de luz e tudo voltava ao normal.

Esta área estará isolado apenas para poucas pessoas para monitoramento crescimento celular sondas averiguação visita para averiguar o processo e para os cientistas de retira de tecido para testes ninguém mais terá acesso visita ou terá conhecimento de seu estado muito menos vamos permitir vista e visita anterior apenas o alto escalão do governo como eu e nenhuma sondagem evasiva retira de tecido vital e qualquer coisa derivada para replicar esse procedimento sem meu consentimento.

\- E quanto a liga da justiça. – Perguntou Riku olhando em direção a câmara.

\- Nem mesmo eles para todos os aspectos enquanto ele estiver nesse estado Batman desapareceu em combate nenhuma resposta a mais e vamos para a minha sala, contamos com Waller para piorar as coisas, para o lado dos meta humanos e a liga da justiça, quando tudo está indo nos eixos, qualquer coisa depois disso antes de permissão dada diretamente a mim a não antes de seu reestabelecimento humano.

\- E então onde poderemos conversar entre nos três. – Disse o presidente.

\- No final do corredor a esquerda senhor, - Disse o cientista chefe. Maku E assim seguiram o caminho liderados pelo homem amarelo.

Eles entraram na sala ampla e de cor branca uma mesa circular grande e espaçosa com vários papeis e pranchetas espalhadas e empilhadas, e quatro cadeiras confortáveis ao redor e assim também felpudas de cor branca e de vidraças e armários com vidros transparentes ao redor com vidros e materiais médicos e ampulhetas e assim cada um deles se dirigiram as cadeiras e e circular e sentaram em frente a mesa o homem moreno disse diretamente sem esperar respostas.

\- Primeiro a identidade secreta do Batman ficara entre nos três e poucos cientistas que terão que lidar com o material genético em formação e depois de sua reconstrução e reabilitação, pelos cálculos de Bruce Wayne ele ficara como um casulo em formação por duas semanas mas isso pode levar alguns meses, não sei ao certo quanto tempo isso leva, porem tenho os dados de seu sistema ele enviou dados de forma. – dizia.

– Os alienígenas então o que sei e apenas isso que ele me disse, então ele não poderá se mexer defender ou realocar o cilindro ficara seguro nas instalações segundo ele e Bruce Wayne. – Disse ele com olhar espantado de Riku Nakamura.

Ele levantou a mão e continuou - depois que ele se reconstruir você deverá manter essa identidade em segredo primeiro não deve reportar isso a ninguém sua empresa deverá ficar no controle temporário de advogados segundo, não aceito que exista chantagem qualquer negociação para seu uso no esquadrão suicida, e que isso fique entre nós, seu procedimento de crescimento e reestruturação deverá ser acompanhado passo a passo e usar essa matéria para replicar em qualquer soldados ou cientistas ou até mesmo guardas, em futuros combates. – Disse.

E além do mais Huang Di o embaixador e alguns associados das empresas e dos funcionários da instalação, poderão ter acesso, o próprio terá acesso livre a instalação e a Batman até ele se recompor ele não passara por isso, porem seus associados e a liga da justiça não terão acesso não saberão onde está não poderão vir aqui, não quero que atraiam ninguém nem mesmo se for de vida ou morte,

\- Dizia. - Para qualquer fim Batman desapareceu sugado pelo buraco negro da explosão sonora e da batalha, além disso teremos que ocupar em reconstruir algumas cidades, e então eles deverão ser mantidos ocupados eles não poderão saber de seu paradeiro. – Disse. – Nem mesmo os mais íntimos nem seus filhos apenas isso fique claro ninguém. – Entendeu.

\- Sim, senhor presidente. – disse Miaka Jinshou.

E assim cada um seguiu suas vidas

Era um sonho acordado vários dias várias pessoas estavam ainda assustadas desde as vítimas quanto aqueles que foram controlados pelas próprias palavras de cada pessoa eles devoravam país irmãos irmãs e até mesmo familiares e amigos íntimos namoradas esposas e filhos.

Que se converteram e trucidaram seus familiares por não poderem transformar em iguais e as pessoas acordando se poderia dizer assim eram conscientes das ações apenas não poderiam controlar ou falar o que pensavam entre eles membros da liga da justiça, Liga da Justiça Sombria, Titãs, Storwatch e Esquadrão Suicida e vários membros de esquadrões de super heróis e assim foi firmado uma centro de ajudas postos de reestabelecimentos que recebiam ajuda psicológica espalhados por vários postos por vários países as nações unidas tiveram vários problemas a resistência estava recebendo um posto de ajuda e várias pessoas receberam partes cibernéticas para os membros amputados...

Lucius Fox acabou por estar milagrosamente inteiro e claro seu filho não estava entre os capturados e assim devorou sua mãe e esposa de Lucius sua esposa era parte dos que foram devoradas por seu filho e assim um dia a mais de recompor algumas famílias destruídas e separada pela destruição e controle de ornamentos e tantas formas simbioses.

Enquanto que eles olhavam e viam as suas lembranças bagunçadas ente eles seus próprios filhos eles estavam, por toda a parte se recompondo de seus traumas e juntando pedaços.

Mas não deu tempo os seres alienígenas cortaram mais uma vez as comunicações e suas defesas eles agora tentando atacar o local e começar a controlar seus novos guerreiros e aprisionar seus cativos que foram sequestrados e alguns se encontravam na nave mãe assim eles tentavam agora invadir novamente a terra com seres que sobravam e assim eles começavam o ataque.

A luz novamente, começavam a tentar neutralizar a luz mas deu tempo o suficiente para os heróis que fugiram do controle se reunirem e formaram um plano de ataque e enquanto isso...;

Superman remoía seus remorsos e seus pensamentos conflitantes e seus pensamentos e agora a dor da consciência que se seguiam...


	35. Chapter 35

E assim eles olhavam a sua volta e reconstruíram suas fisionomias...

No caso do homem morcego o ciclo recomeçou em meio.

Ao pendulo do local vermelho os rios de sangue brilhavam como envolto de um imenso rubi, que ressoou e assim ele intensificou seu brilho tão intenso e vermelho com sangue.

E seu sangue intenso e ele brilhou, e brilhou seu brilho incandescente como fogo e sangue e o pendulo brilhou e brilhou em meio a um brilho espectral e novamente tudo vibrou a vibração de um relógio de pendulo, que ressoou e ressoou.

As semanas de luta que se seguiam entre os cativos os escravos e os novos soldados aqueles que ainda não foram tirados do controle a nave se encontrava na parte escura da luz. E as armas que eram direcionadas em direção a escuridão que se projetava longe de seus amigos e seus pensamentos e sua culpa ele lembrava trucidar e devorar partes e Batman o centro da resistência nas nações unidas e seu desgosto sentindo o goste de sangue e carne em sua boca e desmembrar o homem morcego...

O sino tocou e tocou badalando em meio a uma vibração e os pêndulos vibraram e nessa hora ele gemeu e em cada situação em meio àquela raça Brainiac ouvia os rosnados em meio a nave e seus planos os breves momentos que viu pelos olhos do homem de aço Batman não seria mais um problema e assim seus planos de controle e invasão estariam funcionando e nada iria impedir de retornar a invadir a terra em meio a escuridão e assim iria neutralizar o sol novamente.

E assim no laboratório isolado em Fukushima e no centro isolado se viam os cabos e telas monitorando seu progresso.

E assim bateu como se estivesse badalando e assim em meio a uma vibração que quebrou as paredes e ressoaram para todo o universo e assim ele batalhou e vibrando unido aos sons e ondas psíquicas e ondas de rádio e assim Ele quebrou como se fosse uma parede de vidro e rachou e quando rachou quebrou em um instante no tempo quando tudo parou o sol vermelho surgiu as aguas pararam as chamas congelaram as ondas paravam e os animais adormeceram como que em um sono eterno e o tempo parou com que congelasse no tempo.

E um sussurro de um corvo atrás de si vinha a máscara do morcego e capas flutuantes ao redor como que abrisse um portal e tudo quebrasse e os vidros rangiam e os espelhos quebravam e o som dos pêndulos e dos relógios ressoaram tão fortemente um seguido do outro e tão profunda que tudo quebrou em um instante tudo ruiu como espelhos que se quebravam um atrás do outro a realidade frágil rui e se refazia barulho ensurdecedor e o pendulo deu suas últimas badaladas e em um instante no tempo quando tudo mudou...

E nesse instante no tempo quando os alienígenas escaparam e quando todos foram controlados e o mundo parou e tudo ruiu... quando em um instante no tempo quando tudo mudou...

E as pessoas paravam e paravam não tinham movimento que em um instante quando tudo mudou em meio a um casulo e neste casulo como veias que se alastravam e um coração como que bombeasse e bombeasse e crescesse pele músculos como em uma velocidade vertiginosa como eu costurasse envolto de luz e chamas vermelhas e seus corpo esticasse e renascesse envolto de luz vermelha como chamas incandescentes e pele músculos e sangue envolto de uma membrana que regenerava e crescia e surgia de braços e pernas e músculos e órgãos e vários cabelos como que crescesse rápido e mais rápido renascendo

Ele olhou em seus olhos ele gritou quando vibrou o cajado que nesse instante do tempo que ficou em suas mãos e nesse instante ele recobrou a memória e nessa hora seu corpo se regenerou e renasceu seus cabelos cresciam longos e negros cresciam até seus quadris longos e lisos e uma mecha vermelha e assim ele acordou e o sino tocou e nessa hora o tempo parou e o loop começou tudo novamente...

Como que retrocedesse como que vibrando e vibrando e o campo magnético ele parou e tudo mudou os vidros das sangrias e o momento em um instante tudo mudou...

Nesse instante no tempo...

\- Nesse instante... Batman. – Ouvia o chamado de Darkseid. – Aqueles que mesmo saindo do controle ainda tem uma nano sonda dentro deles implantados por Brainiac eles irão ser controlados novamente e nessa hora se aproximando do satélite ou mais próximo de uma sonda irao voltar a ser controlados.

\- Huang Di. – Gritou. – ele viu o homem oriental levantar de onde está e correr em sua direção no mesmo instante e assim ele viu o mesmo instante o mesmo acontecimento que o levaria a se regenera aquele mesmo momento ele olhou em direção ao homem oriental ele o abraçou pegajoso e cheio de gosma em seu corpo uma espécie de óleo que cobria seu corpo recém reconstruído e assim ele chamou um dos cientistas e médicos que observavam do outro lado do quarto.

Enquanto isso...

E assim ele se distanciou e em meio a isso ele em monitores e a pequena câmera que implantou na nuca de Superman em um momento quando ele foi pego, viu todos os heróis indo em direção as nações unidas e assim seguindo para a fortaleza de Fukushima ele ignorou os chamados e ouve uma nova invasão, porem desta vez abertamente enfrentando cada um dos heróis os chamados em seu comunicador, ele sabia que em breves momentos ele foi visto lutando ao lado de um guerreiro desconhecido ele ignorou as chamadas de seus filhos associados.

Os seres alienígenas estavam tentando invadir novamente eles tentando de todas as formas eles conseguiram burlar o sistema de segurança e assim eles invadiram e com maquinas com tentáculos vivos eles atacaram a sua volta e entraram novamente na atmosfera terrestre...

E assim eles invadiram tres vezes em meio a sua recuperação e assim ele via que eram todos escravizados e Bruce depois que ele se recuperou era tarde demais ele estava novamente naquela nave...

Fizeram testes físicos e sanguíneos avaliando seu corpo e seus movimentos e até mesmo seu corpo para todos ele estava morto ou em pior estado que já foi visto não seriam considerados um obstáculo e nesse momento ele iria ser ignorado, mas nada além de qualquer prova.

E assim ele viu a invasão seus associados unidos a um resistência que foi controlada por Amanda Waller que agora se colocava a frente da batalha seus plano piores do que qualquer coisa eles foram diretamente na entrada do vórtice negro e da explosão de fumaça escura que cobria o céu a sua volta invadindo o local e assim uma explosão de criaturas negras e tentáculos pulando em direção ao rosto de vários heróis da resistência entre eles tentando como superman incinerar com sua visão de calor e nessa hora eles novamente alguns foram controlados prendendo como simbioses em suas costas e rostos negros gelatinosos e novamente superman foi pegou consumidos por essas criatura e logo novamente o local foi consumido pelas nevoas negras...

E assim Bruce começou a traçar seu plano e nessa hora foi presenteado com uma nova armadura e foram diretamente em direção a o outro lado da luz a parte escura e sinistra

E assim ele retirou de seu cinto um aparelho que parecia um fone de ouvido e assim ele colocou em sua orelha e logo tudo isso seria o mesmo e ele deveria mudar alguma coisa ele olhou em direção aos dois homens que voava como uma onda sônica cada um em sua direção...

E olhando preso entre tentáculos sendo nada mais do que uma cabeça presa a fios ele perguntou...

\- Ira em matar? – Enquanto ele estava prestes a ter o corpo desmembrado...

\- Sim. – Disse o alienígena escuro.

\- Entao não existe problema em me contar sua fraqueza e como derrotar você. – Pedia.

\- Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou o alienígena.

\- Pense. – Dizia ele. – Para quem eu iria contar?

\- É verdade, não é mesmo? – Entao ele se sentou.

\- Sangue uma grande explosão solar junto com ondas sonicas que seriam de grau 15 o suficiente para destruir tudo e impedir que eu haja por aproximadamente mil anos. – Disse. – Eu preciso para me derrotar uma enorme descarga de energia solar, e que faça com que a explosão de mil sois. – Disse. – Bem intensa, e assim ele disse. – E o mesmo que a sua ferrugem no ferro. – Disse e assim ele decepou sua cabeça...

E assim em um instante no tempo quando tudo mudou...

E em um instante no tempo no momento da verdade ele estava novamente na Torre se comunicando com o presidente.

Os satélites a sua volta foram redirecionados e vendo novamente seus associados e filhos agora novamente como se fosse uma cena repetida.

Com isso eles se transportava em direção satélite da liga e assim com roupas protetoras especiais foram ao espaço e se dirigiam a nave mãe dessas raças invasoras e nessa hora ele usou seu amigo com um escudo enquanto que implantava bombas ao redor do local e direcionava cada informação e mudava algumas coordenadas.

E assim ele ordenou que jogassem uma grande quantidade de sangue animal nos céus da terra acima das nuvens ao mesmo tempo em que ele ativasse os satélites ao redor da Terra.

\- Ao seu sinal. – Disse.

Naquele instante em que ele iria ser trucidado por seus colegas da liga da justiça ele sabia seus movimentos e o que iriam fazer em seguida, quando Superman tentou atravessar a mão em seu estomago ele se desviou e colocou um chip em sua testa caindo inconsciente...

Huang Di chegou atrás dele e viu para seu desgosto que tanto a mulher maravilha e superman se levantava atordoado no meio de uma luta com Batman, e todos que enfrentou antes agora o chinês socou Superman jogando ele do outro lado da plataforma, enquanto que o kryptoniano foi jogado ele não deveria fazer o homem esperar ele o jogando alguns metros como fogo que consumia e ferindo seu rosto ele era envolto em chamas brancas e luz incandescente.

Eu pensei que você tivesse morrido servindo de alimento para superman.

– Dizia. – Mas eu não sabia que você Batman fosse um inseto tao insistente nem viria Batman. – Dizia a cima deles Braniac e ao seu lado ele olhava flutuando com uma esteira e ao seu lado uma criatura da escuridão do universo disse. – Eu pensei que não viria. – Ele e um simples humano uma criatura que não precisa de minha atenção. - Dizia

\- Você está errado Zi´haand – Ele e um inseto insistente deve se preocupar com a ajuda que ele traz... – Cada um se separou quando foram afastados com uma bola incandescente em suas direções

\- Eu farei qualquer coisa para ajudar e proteger você. – Disse, usando várias chamas brancas e luz jogando bombas ao redor e afastando a todos antes que pudesse se mexer e revidar ele disse. – Corra. – Disse – Eu darei conta.

Mas Batman sabia que seria tarde eles irai retornar e seria uma baixa de guerra então ele pegou Huang Di tomou sua mão e o levou com ele e por breves momentos ele olhou em sua direção e puxou consigo.

\- Você deve vir comigo. – Disse enquanto que vários outros monstros surgiam a sua volta ele viu alguns monstros e a própria mulher maravilha surgindo e sendo consumida por tentáculos escuros antes de uma explosão de luz atrás de si

Nos vemos mais tarde Brainiac. - Disse correndo e gritando quando ligando seus aparelhos de camuflagem e correndo enquanto camuflava seus batimentos e quando sentia sendo perseguido jogando bombas de luz ele corria e pulava por fendas e obstáculos de criaturas deformadas e cobertas por gosma e ramos ali ao lado estava hera venenosa ele sabia que propriamente dito não era ela porem não poderia ser de melhor façanha outras de suas bombas encolhidas de luz do sol e com uma onda de som modificada.

E assim continua a correr enquanto a criatura estremece ele vira a direita depois continua reto e assim chegando a o centro de controle seu vírus estará pronto logo que mesmo ouvindo estrondos e batidas fortes atrás de si ele vira vendo uma das tantas vezes que tem que lutar contra seus próprios filhos no corredor pareciam saber onde estará ele pula da direta golpeando na nuca sem surtir efeito empurra a direita e desvia de um segundo golpe.

Ele tomou as mãos de Huang Di quando desviaram em um nicho escuro desviando dos monstros ele olhou em suas direções e ouviu a respiração do chinês.

\- Por que não me deixou enfrentar o superman, não acredita que sou páreo para ele? – perguntou

\- Deixe sua testosterona para depois. - Dizia - Tenho plena consciência de suas capacidades acredito muito nelas, na verdade eu quero que venha comigo e seja meu guarda costas. - disse

Damiam Dick, Barbara, Tim e Jason, Cassandra e Stephanie mesmo controlados por monstros alienígenas eles não poderiam ser mais espertos que ele nem tão forte além de que seus chutes mesmo sendo coordenados empurrões e voadoras eram duros e metodicamente paralisantes.

Mas desta vez ele sabia o que viria a acontecer ele sabia seus movimentos eles não aprendiam com seus erros por que não tinham ideia e consciência onde errar.

Eles o evitavam em um caminho diferente ele tinha ideia onde deveria ir e o que deveria fazer.

Em instantes cruciais se desviou do caminho com os poderes de luz de Huang Di ele os empurrou fora do caminho jogando com cordas e duas bombas de luz voando para longe formando uma cratera batendo duro no meio dela forte demais ele via os monitores e fechando as portas deslizantes enquanto que seguia em direção aos monitores e as telas nessa noite eterna ele ligou as câmeras via satélite.

Huang Di apenas o seguia sem perceber que já havia passado por isso ele sabia que tudo deveria ser por um momento ele tinha ideia e sabia onde deveria ir

Ele evitou todos os guardas e viu que em sua visita anterior subindo por um tubo de ventilação e evitando a todos em sua visita anterior ele tinha ideia seus planos eram ideias e certo e olhou em direção a tabela...

Fora do local na base da entrada ele jogava os próprios parâmetros de segurança contra as próprias criaturas que eram atacadas por seus sistemas de defesa, enquanto que via a resistência avançando ele via que várias destas bombas de luz alteradas mudando a coordenadas ele via o portal mudando a coordenada precisava ter mais conhecimento seu plano futuro precisava de mais abrangência e seus dados e pesquisa ele invadiu o computador de Brainiac ele tinha esses planos em sua cabeça e Huang estava com ele agora.

E transferiu coordenadas para longe e todos os dados copiados para o computador da caverna e assim seus dados foram também comprometidos e alterados, não havia tempo a perder digitando e decodificando as assinaturas as várias telas ampliadas e abertas os dados circulares e parâmetros de dados os ciclos ele estava prestes a confirmar os recebimentos de envio de sintonização dos satélites as ondas prontas e quando iria apertar o botão um estrondo aconteceu, mas ele agora estava preparado e protegido

A porta arrancada de sua base jogando ao seu lado formando um imenso buraco que formava quebrando fios e arrancando telas e ele deu graças a deus não danificar a central de processamento nem seu botão específico, ele virava o rosto de encontro a superman ou melhor ao que era o homem de aço

Ele não esperou seus olhos saiam chamas, mas onde ele deveria ser mutilado onde haveria seu braço do cotovelo sendo decepado sangue jorrando e pedaço em chamas seu grito de dor era mais do esperado, mas isso não chegou a acontecer.

Ele foi protegido por Huang Di ele se pôs a frente e assim absorveu a energia que desprendia de seus olhos e se os em movimento de combate e lutou com superman seus socos mais rápido e mais poderoso desferindo golpe sucessivos um atrás do outro e desferindo feixes de luz e assim eles se dando tempo o suficiente para embaralhar e converter dados e os vírus entrar em ação ele sabia onde chegar e sabia que seria mais rápido dessa vez...

E então tudo mudou ele sabia que deveria vencer e não morreu mas algo aconteceu ele percebeu que a memória era quantitativa e o procedimento também ele não deveria estar ali quando tudo desmoronasse e não deveria estar no local.

Onde tudo deveria acontecer então ele viu os dados serem descarregado e um zumbido e uma ressonância liberada em ondas e tudo vibrou e superman caiu de joelhos no instante seguinte ao surgimento de seus filhos ele tomou a mão de Huang Di quando ele sabia onde deveria estar.

E assim viu cada um cair de joelhos e ganir e a gritar como um liquido preto escorrendo de seus olhos bocas e nariz, e gritar de dor as sombras sendo consumidas e obliteradas ele sabia que naquele momento uma onda de luz se projetava como um turbilhão e uma onde dourada e obliterante e uma imensa rajada indo em direção ao céu e se espalhando ao redor como uma imensa explosão em forma de cogumelo, e assim iria varrer tudo ele olhou em direção a tudo e tomou as mãos de Huang Di e assim beijou seus lábios e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

E assim ele foi acuado e cercado e assim com uma bomba de luz ele jogou em direção a todos abrindo uma cratera que ligava a entrada principal. – e assim envolto de luz eles pulavam e Huang Di voou em seus braços e o levou em direção ao central

Quando ouviu o rosnado desse ser unido a Brainiac ele sabia que o alienígena não iria se unir de boa vontade ele tinha objetivo de colecionar e diminuir em invasão e nada mais.

E esse aparelho atacou os circuitos diretamente da nave de Brainiac e neutralizou seus dados e assim paralisando as informações e assim ele se desviou Brainiac caiu com uma rocha paralisado no chão.

\- Você não escapa... Seu verme insignificante... – ouviu o alienígena dizer,

Mas nessa hora ele apertou um botão de seu sinto conectado a todos os satélites foram mudando de direção direcionando e ativando as ondas que como uma imensa corrente elétrica e uma intensa explosão solar provocaca ao atingir o Sol com bombas e direcionando seus espelhos em direção a nave, percorreu ao redor consumindo e envolto de luz e nessa hora ele gemeu e Huang Di cobriu ele com sua capa e uma intensa chuva de sangue cobria os céus de todo o planeta, e seu corpo protegendo da luz que consumiu o local envolto de todos uma corrente elétrica que percorreu o local destruindo todos os aparelhos de controle e nessa hora todos caíram no chão e a luz segava a todos e até mesmo Brainiac agora paralisado e nessa hora

E assim havia outras explosões ao redor ele viu que todas as barreiras ao redor do sol foram destruídas e nessa hora cada tela cada nave conectada foi também destruída e agora ele não esperou ao redor da nave mãe...

\- VOCE NÃO ESCAPARA DE MIM HOMENZINHO... – rosnou o alienígena que ao tentar se mexer envolto de luz ele se transportou e assim as criaturas fugiam em direção a outra nave a uo e assim eles se dirigiam em direção a sala de monitor e direcionava a nave em direção a terra com os escudos ao máximo.

\- Le todos eles embora com segurança, agora. – pediu Batman sendo abarcado por Huang Di.

\- E quanto a você? – perguntou o deus chinês.

\- Eu vou ir em direção a terra e assim eu irei destruir de vez as chances de eles retornarem. – Disse. – E depois ligar e sintonizar cada aparelho. – Disse.

\- Eu prometi e vou cumprir. – Disse.

E assim em meio ao desmoronamento de da fuselagem e assim o chinês levantou seu cajado e da ponta surgia uma luz que crescia e se alastrava e envolveu de uma luz protetora envolto da nave uma barreira que protegia a espaçonave da queda com a barreira natural da terra, concretagem e ao redor ele o levou uma luz obliterante o levou embora ele ouvia a sua voz homem com o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto que o abraçava e seu último olhar em direção a superman e seus filhos... que quando chegava a atmosfera em direção a terra ele os deixava em direção ao resto e transportava longe de ser visto.

E assim ao redor de todos os satélites e luzes que consumiam como que envolto da atmosfera a luz envolvia toda a extensão da terra incinerando todos os seres de lodo negro e envolvendo os habitantes da terra.

O sol agora livre de restrições e sendo agora envolto de sua luz brilhante, e dourada ao redor da terra e com ajuda dos satélites sua luz sendo direcionada para ao redor do planeta azul e com espelhos em satélites em direção daquele planeta adormecido.

Ele olhava a sua volta e percebia que naquele momento ele ainda via que o Sol foi um brilhante e incandescente amarelo e ele olhava a sua volta precisa desviar a atenção de todos os alies eles venceram a batalha e a guerra ele precisava pensar e pelo que pensava algumas pessoas não teriam lembranças de ocorridos se tivessem

Se tudo ocorresse bem ele não precisaria revelar sua identidade a ninguém e se o fizesse então ele precisaria pelo menos voltar no tempo, ele desfrutava de um loop continuo afinal...

Passando algumas horas Huang Di o levou até Fukushima ele havia estabelecido um pelo dia e então ele ouvia as notícias as pessoas estavam se recompondo possivelmente a liga e todos agora sendo resgatados da nave que aterrissava na Florida, e feito mais que comer algumas pessoas e os próprios integrantes do esquadrão suicida também, Lucius Fox se recuperava de seu trauma e seu filho de sua dieta de seres humanos e alguns dias mais reconstruções e no total tudo ia bem ele não iria voltar a liga, mas então surgiu uma ideia ele olhou em direção a todos nem todos sairão bem dessa experiência ele deveria melhorar...

Ele não se sentia bem possivelmente alguns exames e uma deterioração genética algo como seu DNA não reagindo bem a um corpo estranho...

Mas depois de um imenso e prazeroso banquete ele ficou bem melhor...

Mas os testes com a força ômega continuavam...

Isso poderia ser parte de um plano um plano de viagem no tempo...

Ele passou pelo olhar total de médicos e especialistas e assim retornou aos estados unidos em meio a reconstrução...

Os alienígenas ainda pairando na atmosfera paralisados pelos raios do Sol.

Mas não daria tempo o suficiente para se recuperar por completo.

Ele olhando a sua volta ele havia voltado a Gotham para firmar seu plano e dados e assim em meio a tudo isso viu chegando os membros da liga da justiça.

E assim ele seguiu em direção ao prédio ouvia de todas as pessoas que isso não era justo que o medo se alastrava ao seu redor.

Ele passou entre viagens de Japão nos laboratórios de Fukushima e dos estados unidos em Gotham em direção aos dias na Torre Wayne, recusando visitas e preparando seus próximos passos ele levou duas horas para reavaliar seu plano e então ele seguiu em direção a Caverna e então ele revirou todos os cálculos como Batman não poderia agir abertamente ele deveria se mante afastado e em cautela.

Então pesquisando todos os dados de memória quântica e espaço tempo, e viagem no tempo ele deveria avaliar seus médicos o que o corpo humano sofreria com uma quase morte e até mesmo como uma viagem no tempo.

Ele deveria melhorar as defesas da caverna, mas tudo não poderia ser aberto e nem dito a ninguém por enquanto ele deveria melhorar.

Simulações atrás de simulações ele deveria ficar os planos em um sistema trancado e a sete chaves e oculto no seu computador.

Isso iria durar semanas na caverna, mas pensando nisso poderia esperar, ele realmente foi convocado por Darkseid para passar um tempo a mais com ele, subindo apenas para comer e beber neste dia ele ficou com Darkseid,

E ele realmente queria mais do que algumas noticias com seus filhos, mas isto também poderia esperar, até organizar tudo, e então não teve notícias de seus filhos se estavam lá eram invisíveis ao seu ver seu trabalho era muito importante...

Enquanto isso nas ruas foram colocados postos moveis de ambulância e ajuda psicológica afinal

E as nações unidas se uniram com algumas ajudas humanitárias e apoios para todos os que foram resgatados de dentro da nave que agora era inspecionada e os prisioneiros resgatados.

E haviam outras raças alienígenas ajudando já que alguns seres alienígenas também foram abduzidos no caminho para a terra e ainda estavam presos a nave...

Enquanto isso nas nações unidas em meio a uma reunião e um comunicado alguns super heróis e assim tudo seguia seus planos enquanto que outros ainda tentavam se recuperar.

Na sede das nações unida... Superman e Mulher Maravilha eram ajudados a se recuperar e nessa hora ele gemia consciente de suas ações sua mente de embaralhava em duas vezes sendo colocado em ataque a seu melhor amigo ao seu lado estavam os associados do Batman e toda a liga da justiça.

Alguns heróis questionavam se Batman iria se unir a eles nessa reunião de emergência e se isso era algum plano.

No local alguns homens e mulheres que eram atendidos que lutavam que serviam de escravos e alguns que foram controlados agora estava na sede e assim o plano era enfrentar esses seres seus poderes que ouviram de um dos integrantes das nações unidas era que tinham fraqueza contra a luz e armas de luz direcionadas diretamente nesses seres o Sol por si mesmo estava a ponto de ser isolado pelas criaturas e nessa hora deveriam ir diretamente na nave que estava pairando na atmosfera paralisada e contida com um campo de luz...

Tanto Superman e os associados do Batman lembravam muito bem o que haviam dito e feito, mas não sabiam como chegou a se recuperar, e nem como eles souberam de Dick este por sua vez também fez parte da resistência, algumas lembranças eram bem vivida e se misturavam com o fato de não poderem se controlar e serem controlados.


	36. Chapter 36

Em direção a todas as suas ações e palavras ditas a Bruce todas as palavras e assim eles não iriam ficar mais que o essencial eles iriam correr para pedir desculpas e assim eles o fizeram se encontravam na saída e gemeram cada um deles pensando a mesma coisa e assim ouviu de Dick.

\- Eu sei que ele não perdoa fácil, mas pelo menos ele levara em conta que fomos controlados e pode demorar, mas ele vai entender. – Disse se virando para Damiam o atual Robin.

Eles seguiram em direção a caverna e assim eles seguiram para dentro do local e procuravam, mas não encontravam nenhum resquício nem dados o computador estava travado e com sistemas de segurança ao extremo uma contagem regressiva não era de...

Tinham apenas alguns minutos menos de horas para colocar os assuntos em dia, deveriam procurar o cavaleiro das trevas.

Mas ao se aproximarem em direção a sede da liga da justiça ficavam mais atordoados do que poderiam...

E eles viram...

Alguns momentos antes...

Ele estava em sua roupa civil um terno preto de negócios e sendo acompanhado de mãos dada por Darkseid saindo do prédio da Wayne Enterprises.

E ele estava incomodado olhado ao redor era a primeira vez na terra que viam ele depois de um tempo na noite, quando finalmente ele resolveu negócios atrasados...

E assim estava encostada na parede vovó bondade e o Lobo da Estepe...

E assim este homem sempre estava ali quando ele era pego por Darkseid em meio a um de seus momentos...

E assim ele queria ficar com as mãos livres um pouco de liberdade saindo de sua empresa.

E assim ele não sabia como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu...

Ele estava frustrado ele não se sentia confortável, tinha algo errado. - Eu não acredito que você não me deixa livre para andar sozinho sem ter estes dois como cães farejadores. – Rosnou Bruce...

\- Voce é um problema ambulante Bruce... – Disse Darkseid. – Seu planeta é cheio e é habitada pela maioria de seus inimigos. – Disse ele em sua direção. – Eu não espero que você entenda, mas você não tem nenhuma arma para se defender, caso eu não chegue a tempo de salvar.

\- Caralho. – Rosnou em sua direção. – Eu enfrento meus vilões praticamente se deixar todas as noites. – Eu já não mostrei que sei me defender. – Rosnou. – Eu já não salvei a porra do planeta. – Disse. – Eu já não derrotei todos na arena de Apokolips. – Gritou. – Eu aguento seu pau dentro de mim. – Disse. – Voce até teve o direito de me torturar. – Disse.

\- Com roupa de morcego. – Dizia enumerando. – Com um cajado cedido por uma deusa antiga. – Continuava. – Com um cajado magico, dado por mim em uma barganha com um humano. – E continuava. – Com bastante lubrificante e com ajuda de meus dedos preparando você, por mais de 10 minutos, para eu poder entrar. – Dizia. – Com a ajuda de Hebi curando seus ferimentos depois. – E concluiu. – Nunca sem ajuda de alguma maneira.

\- SEU GRANDE FILHO DA PUTA. – Gritou e saiu de seu lado andando em outro caminho atravessando a rua. – Eu vou dar para o Superman. - Disse. – Eu vou dar para Gog... – Rosnava.

E assim ele foi pego pelo braço puxado com violência.

\- Voce não vai. – Disse com tom de aviso. – Eu não deixarei. – Disse. – Voce é meu. – Dizia. – Todo meu. – Não vai dar para ninguém...

E ele o estapeou e assim ele rosnou empurrando ou melhor tentando empurrar...

E ele disse. – Me faça. – Com raiva e dentes cerrados...

Darkseid beijando Bruce Wayne, enfiou sua língua massageando seu corpo apalpando onde pudesse alcançar no meio da rua...

\- Oh potência. – Disse Lobo da Estepe... – Bela vista. – Dizia. - Que bela vista. – Dizia ele tirava fotos.

\- É um de seus passatempos? – Perrguntou Vovó Bondade.

\- Desde a primeira vez que soube... – Disse ao ver eles se agarrando...

\- Tá tendo plateia. – Riu ele

E ali estavam todos os transeuntes e repórteres que surpreendentemente passaram ali e começaram a tirar fotos, e assim eles viram Bruce com as pernas ao redor dos quadris de Darkseid.

E se não me engano havia Coringa saindo de uma viela... Com um olhar que parece não acreditar...

E assim foram interrompidos...

\- Bem. – Disse Darkseid soltando Bruce atordoado. – Temos que ir. – E assim ele foi puxado em direção a um tubo de explosão...

Nessa hora o chamado do comunicador acionou o chamado de emergência e assim foram convocados para a invasão desses alienígenas e nessa hora ele ouviu o chamado e não tiveram escolha a não ser agir e correr para fora da caverna...

E assim cada um viu novamente o sol brilhando impedindo a total aniquilação e controle e nessa hora ele ouvia todos iriam forçar a destruir tudo ao redor e ele precisava agora impedir a todo o custo ao retorno da invasão.

E assim uma importante missão e o resto dos membros da liga em movimento.

Novamente dessas criaturas eram envoltos de uma nevoa escura do espaço ele gemeu e viu não podendo enfrentar não diretamente o ser do espaço, mas se não o fizesse ele e todos os outros iriam sucumbir a invasão e iria se alastrar para o universo...

Em meio ao poder unido de vários combatentes ele via no ouro lado da lua e o ser uma imensa nave se podia dizer assim ele via uma nave com tentáculos como um polvo no espaço ele rugiu e foi paralisado pego desprevenido e nessa hora viu o ser uma imensa caveira negra e conjurando uma energia de matéria escura de buraco negro.

Ele envolveu a terra com sua presença a imensa nave monstruosa e cada forma de uma caveira escura e com tentáculos e seus buracos negros em lugares de seus olhos, e uma imensa rajada escura que se projetava de sua boca um buraco escuro e cadavérico e se projetando de sua boca e com luzes ao redor e assim surgiam tubos de explosão em toda a extensão da terra.

Era o que antes seriam parademonios mas agora seres de gosma escura ao redor com garras e dentes e assim ao redor do mundo, ele sabia que eram os parademonios controlado por Zi´haand ele era o líder dos seres e se isso fosse certo ele iria ao redor lançar uma última rajada com os parademonios como uma distração Darkseid os sacrificou como um meio de escapar de seus poderes ondas de luz seriam um meio de escapar mas deveria existir um meio de se ver livre dessa criatura.

E assim momentos depois ao invez de ser levado a Apokolips ele não estava no sol vermelho, era escuro...

Ele olhou em direção ao local onde foi sequestrado e vendo telas flutuantes ao redor e assim a criatura que se aproximava longa e curvilínea como uma sombra disse.

\- Você pode ter escapado antes, mas agora você não vai, você ira observar a destruição de seu planeta. – Dizia. – Depois irei consumir tudo e segurei para o próximo e nessa hora eu irei converter você em um de meus soldados. – Dizia. – Sei que você de alguma forma conhece nossas fraquezas, mas tudo será consumido pela escuridão. – Disse.

\- Você irá ser um de minhas criaturas. – Disse e assim ele o envolveu de escuridão e assim tomado por um buraco negro que o consumia e envolto de uma bola de lodo negro e o ar desaparecia e assim sentindo entorpecimento e nessa hora a dor e a destruição se alastrava pelo caminho heróis lutando e tentando e tentando usar a luz como uma arma...

\- Eu não posso permitir... – Dizia. – Não vou permitir que mate e nem consuma e que crie monstros de sua espécie. – Disse.

\- E o que fara nesse momento você ser convertido e não tenho nenhuma forma de impedir esse processo da mesma forma que você não tem como me impedir de consumir esse planeta. – Disse. – Você não pode me matar. – Disse. – Sei que não mata. – Concluiu. – O que fara a respeito? – Perguntou.

E assim a escuridão o consumia e caindo na escuridão das trevas ele pensava que se não conseguisse ele iria cair em um loop até conseguir preso nessa lembrança e nessa escuridão pela eternidade seu poder o poder que ganhou de ruina...

\- A luz que existe dentro de você. – Sussurrava o morcego chiando, saindo de sua boca e assim a luz dourada era formada e assim surgindo... - De dentro de você... – Grasnou. – Pense... – Sussurrou. – Sinta... – Dizendo. – A energia alastre e consuma tudo ao seu redor como o calor que existe dentro de seu coração. – Dizia.

Segurando sendo consumidos pelas energias escuras e consumindo como tentáculos ele gemeu e caia dentro da escuridão dentro do lodo negro e consumindo como uma escuridão e nessa lodo escuro de tentáculos que envolviam seu corpo e assim consumiam sua mente ele via ao redor todos os parademonio todos os seus aliados, amigos e inimigos e a invasão de seres escuros consumindo ao redor a nevoa que se alastrava e assim ele sentiu o calor as chamas vermelhas como fogo do inferno, sendo consumido pela luz e pela aura que consumia subindo de seu peito subindo e subindo e assim ele tocou e sentiu um metal em sua mão o calor que o consumia e o protegia e nessa hora ele pegou o cajado agora em suas mãos e assim elevando ao alto e dizendo e assim se vendo livre da escuridão do lodo negro e das chamas escuras dos tentáculos.

\- Não e possível. – Disse. – Ninguém, jamais se viu livre. – E assim a luz consumia escuridão e destruía os tentáculos escuros.

\- Não irei matar nenhum de vocês. – Disse recebendo um sorriso.

\- Então o que fara... – Riu de deboche.

\- Voce todos irão dormi. – Dizia.

– Que merda é essa. – Rosnou a criatura...

\- Mas, vocês nunca mais irão acordar. – Dizia, vendo os seres escuros recuar. – E assim, selados por toda a eternidade. – Disse.

E nessa hora ele elevou o cajado e nessa hora a energia vermelha, se elevava e consumia se alastrando ao redor e paralisando a todos e ao redor ele sentia o calor as chamas e a aura ao redor e nessa hora a luz consumia e deixava a todos quentes e paralisados e assim adormeceram a nave parou de liberar energia todos os parademonios agora caíram como moscas no chão paralisados e duro sendo consumidos por uma energia dourada e de dentro de uo surgia nada mais nada menos que Apokolips cuspido de dentro dela e transportado todos os seus habitantes acordando ao momento e isso era diferente eles acordaram e assim ele foi transportado de volta a terra.

E nessa hora ele viu parado do outro lado da luz da lua sem forças perdendo energia e caindo no esquecimento e nessa hora ele não tinha forças e nem a energia usando tudo para selar esses seres que tinha a aura dourada envolto de seus corpos e agora eles estavam paralisados e adormecidos nesse estado catatônico e pelo visto jamais iriam acordar.

Assim caindo e caindo na escuridão e sem forças ele ofegou e gemeu e quando perdeu as esperanças...

\- Eu o amo. – Disse Darkseid que o pegou em seus braços e o beijou e o transportou em direção a Terra cristalina de Zarathais aquele que iram levados por ondas de luz e energia que consumia a tudo a sua volta.

Propriamente em terras esquecidas e vermelhas em uma caverna de crista.

E a e nessa hora em forma de noiva aterrissando e transportando em direção a imensa imagem de Zariel.

\- Entao, agora eu sei me defender? – Perguntou.

\- Apenas com a ajuda de um cajado. – Disse.

\- Voce não presta. – Rosnou em sua direção.

\- Bom, eu estou aqui de qualquer jeito. – Disse Darkseid.

\- E eu pensando que ia me espatifar no espaço. – Disse. – Eu tenho você, não é mesmo? – Disse em seus bracos...

\- Isso não importa. - Disse. – Sempre estarei para você e vou proteger e serei seu mestre, professor, seu protetor, seu guardião e o dono de seu corpo e mestre do prazer e senhor de seu mundo. – Disse Darkseid.

\- E bom saber. – Disse com um sorriso.

\- Você ainda quer transar comigo? – Perguntou sendo levado por seus braços.

\- Quando você se recuperar, eu irei foder seu rabo apertado. – Disse beijando seus lábios e o tomando entre um abraço e beijou de língua ardente e cheiro de paixão. – Disse.

\- Eu estou pronto. – Disse e assim ao ser levado em direção ao sol nascente.

\- Não quero ver acasalamento entre espécies na minha frente disse Huang Di cortando o clima. –

\- Eu percebi que tudo voltou ao normal e então senti que meu planeta foi liberto das auras de Uo. – Dizia o imperador de Apokolips que descia do altar carregando seu homem. – Disse.

\- E então qual seria o seu pedido? – Perguntou Batman nos braços de Darkseid.

\- Quando chegar a hora. – Dizia. – Irei cobrar meu preço. – Concluiu Darkseid. –

\- Vamos por enquanto manter essa barganha e este local entre nós, afinal você ganhou o direito de empunhar o cajado e vencer um ser ancestral – Disse Darkseid. – Que pelo que vi na tela você os selou adormecendo do outro lado da lua paralisado e sem qualquer contado com a realidade. – Disse levantando. – Um dia irei cobrar e assim iremos fazer uma barganha entre cada um de nos. – Disse.

\- E quanto a esse cajado. – Perguntou Batman.

– E seu. – Rebateu Darkseid. – Você ganhou o direito de usar. – Dizia. – Você pode usar o cajado, manter ele com você, mas saiba que ele tem que aprender a ser controlado e manuseado, humano. – E ele vem com um preço. – Disse. – Você não e mais humano. – Dizia. – Ou pelo menos era até pouco tempo. – Disse. - Não tanto quanto foi antes de tudo isso. – Concluiu.

\- Nós veremos depois. – Disse. – Qualquer coisa você deve saber que sou o único a saber a respeito do local sei tudo a respeito do poder e da herança e esse será nosso segredo e tudo que quiser saber deverá vir até mim. – Iremos fazer acordos vantajosos. – Disse Huang Di.

\- E então você manda para mim um cajado que preciso aprender. Disse. - Poderei fazer o que quiser com o cajado, mas para isso preciso aprender e ir atrás de você para isso. – Disse. – Disse. – Mas eu sempre estou ao seu lado de qualquer jeito. – Disse.

\- O que você quer em troca? – Perguntou.

\- O mesmo acordo que tivemos desde o principio. - Preciso de um acordo que nos beneficie e também de um acordo entre a terra e Apokolips. – Dizia. – A única coisa que todos devem saber e que Apokolips entrara em um acordo de paz com a terra. – Dizia. - Você será meu companheiro. – Disse. – E eu quero que todos saibam que você pertence a mim. – Disse DArkseid.

\- E agora devemos ir em direção as nações unidas. – Disse.

\- Foda, eu não tenho escolha. – Disse

E assim ele beijou os lábios de Darkseid.

\- E melhor eu tirar minha roupa de Batman. – Disse. – Serei apresentado como Bruce Wayne e enviado da terra a Apokolips. – Disse.

\- Depois desse acordo. – Você vai estar espalhado em minha cama. – Disse Darkseid.

\- Você irá me foder na sua fortaleza? – Perguntou. –

\- Não. – Respondeu Darkseid.

Ele ficou confuso. – Onde? – Perguntou.

– Na torre de vigia. – Disse Darkseid.

E assim falava. - Por horas a fio. – Disse. – Você somente precisa aguentar mais um pouco. – Disse.

E assim com um tubo de explosão eles foram levados em direção a terra.

Nesse momento o local onde ficava as nações unidas onde se encontravam todos os seguranças, heróis e funcionários a postos e pessoas importante que nessa hora agora seriam apresentados a nova funcionalidade.

Com uma enorme claridade de chamas e um bom calor por toda a terra...

E nessa hora cada representando eles ouviram uma explosão se dirigiram ao lado de fora e viram nessa hora surgia Darkseid seguido de um tubo de explosão e alardeado de Bruce Wayne e Huang Di um representando da China.

Ao ver o tubo de explosão de dentro surgia Darkseid ouviu um rosnado de superman que vinha acompanhado de alguns membros da liga que se colocaram a postos.

Superman voou em sua direção com olhos vermelhos incandescentes, quando se aproximava com seu punho em direção a Darkseid, Bruce se jogou em sua direção se colocando em sua frente e gritando.

\- Pare... – Disse enquanto que o superman derrapou e parou nessa hora seus olhos em sua direção e foi alardeado por Mulher maravilha e vendo o sorriso maligno de DArkseid.

\- O que está havendo aqui? – Perguntou o presidente dos estados unidos.

\- Ele me ajudou. – Disse Bruce.

\- O plano de Batman, funcionou. – Disse Bruce sendo pego pelos braços de DArkseid.

– Então tudo correu como o esperado. – Disse o presidente na hora alardeado de outros representantes de estado, inclusive o primeiro ministro do Japão

\- Eu preciso colocar os assuntos em dia com todos os líderes desse país. – Disse Darkseid. – Que melhor lugar para começar se não com as nações unidas. – Disse.

\- E mesmo não existe melhor, lugar. – Disse Amanda Waller que surgia atrás de superman e assim ela não poderia dizer mais.

\- Porque agora? – Perguntou. Observando a reação dos membros da liga da justiça parados ao redor sem reações.

\- Por que eu ajudei a criar esse plano de ataque e nessa hora, e seu mundo não teve ajuda de outros de seus campeões, apenas a minha e de dois heróis, precisamos formular um plano de contenção caso haja um novo ataque dessas criaturas. – Disse com superioridade o senhor de Apokolips.

– E vocês humanos não conseguiriam sem minha ajuda. – Disse DArkseid. – Seriam consumidos como escravos da escuridão. – Disse

\- Então o que quer em troca. – Perguntou Presidente enquanto que entravam na sede das nações unidas.

\- Eu preciso de três emissários da terra de minha escolha, entre os dois planetas. – Dizia. – Ele ficaria seis meses no meu planeta e seis meses no seu. – Dizia.

\- E quem seriam esses emissários? – Perguntou Amanda Waller.

– Bruce Wayne como meu consorte e Batman, e seu campeão de china Huang Di. – Disse o soberano de Apokolips. – E o Marciado e a kryptoniana. – Disse.

\- Porque? – Perguntou Amanda Waller desconfiada.

\- Estamos em um relacionamento, você não percebe? – Disse.

\- Nunca imaginei. – Disse Amanda Waller.

\- Porque eu escolho quem eu quiser e essa pessoa e Bruce Wayne e Batman e Huang Di. – Disse.

\- Senhor Wayne, Huang Di, tem alguma objeção? – Perguntou diretamente o presidente americano em suas direções.

Eles se entreolhavam por breves momentos e disseram unidos. – Nenhuma. – Disse olhando em direção ao presidente dos estados unidos e evitando os olhos dos membros da liga da justiça.

– E seria interessante ver como e Apokolips. – Disse Huang Di. – Eu não me importo, seria bom servir como emissário dos dois planetas. – Disse. – Em todo o caso eu irei estar ao lado de dois grandes homens e um guerreiro em especial – disse.

\- Vocês têm no máximo cinco horas para concluir o procedimento e seus assuntos em dia. – Disse. – Saindo daqui comigo. – Disse.

\- Então você está cobrando por sua ajuda em nosso planeta. – Disse. – Nesse momento você não faz nada de graça. – Concluiu Amanda Waller.

\- Não existe nada e nenhum ser que não cobre pelo que faz. – Disse o soberano de Apokolips. – Esse e exatamente esse e meu preço. – Disse o soberano de apokolips. – Disse.

\- Quero manter meus negócios. – Dizia. – A Terra não interfere em meus planos e negócios com outros planetas, e ela se ve livre que qualquer retaliação. – Disse.

Ele foi recebido por olhar penetrante e curioso, e assim ele olhava a sua volta e o homem chamou sua atenção ele falava 12 idiomas diferentes, e assim sem sotaque ele o chamou e disse em meio a todas as abordagens e questões burocráticas.

E nesta hora haviam varias questões que foram logo resolvidas...

Longa e cansativa reunião nas nações unidas onde havia a reunião com todos os chefes de estado...

Em meio a extensa e cansativa reunião entre ele e vários advogados ele havia percebido que o homem observava atentamente ele sua fisionomia passava por seu terno e observava com olhos de falcão.

Ao longo dessa reunião eles fizeram acordos e vários contratos longos e cansativos, e assim meio a o termino ele parecia mais cansado e desgastado mentalmente.

Ele observou de longe ele não queria se dirigir a nenhum dos seus colegas e nem falar com nenhum deles.

E assim ele foi arrumar a papelada e foi levado pelo colo de Darkseid em direção ele passou pela janela na sala de Lucius descabelado e disse.

Mas eles acabaram conversando mesmo assim, foi combinado nas nações unidas uma reunião na Torre de vigia em dois dias.

E o que todos viram mais e prestaram a atenção era que Bruce Wayne mudou de visual, ele era mais musculoso e seus cabelos eram longos lisos e negros que chegavam logo abaixo do joelho... – Simplesmente parecia mais belo...

Seus intensos olhos azuis eram penetrantes e ele andava levemente...

E assim ele nesse meio tempo estaria mais um tempo em Apokolips...

Como ele não poderia esperar a promessa de foder ele na torre então...

\- Precisamos colocar os assuntos em dia. – Disse em direção a seu funcionário.

A sede de Wayne e assim tratou de papeladas e quem ficaria no controle da empresa em sua ausência, sempre que ele fosse viajar.

E nessa hora Lucius iria comandar a empresa sendo observado por Huang Di, apenas em sua ausência quando ele não pudesse comparecer, mas é claro que ele tinha sempre que comparecer, mas isso sempre acontecia.

Ele assinou alguns papeis e assim ele foi pego pelo colo do homem e assim ele voou tao rápido quanto Superman em direção a Gotham entrando em sua janela de sua suíte e assim com a ajuda de Huang Di ele pegou suas malas e roupas e as guardou enquanto que mais rápido que uma bala o vento de Huang Di que sumiu e segundos depois ele surgia com suas próprias malas e pegou as de Bruce.

Sejam elas mais de seis malas juntos cada um deles, e com velocidade ele voou e assim ele o levou em direção a entrada do tubo de explosão sem falar com outras pessoas e ouvindo a voz de autoridade de Darkseid puxando pelo ombro.

E assim ele atravessou os tubos de explosão em direção a Apokolips que ao se lembrar em uma visita anterior continuava igual, observando atentamente ele viu os centros e tudo igual e nessa hora ele viu que foram reverenciados e aplaudidos por seus habitantes e súditos.

Ele foi tomado pelos braços de Darkseid e levado voando em direção ao palácio de Darkseid e enquanto ele sussurrava em seu ouvido.

\- Quando estivermos sozinhos eu irei foder, você por horas. – E assim ele era levado e beijado e nessa hora os aposentos e sendo esperado por Vovó Bondade e assim Dessad e assim sendo esperado. – Sem interrupções. – Disse.

Eles foram entrando pelos domínios de Darkseid e assim entrando pelo corredor vermelho e escuro e assim seguindo até os últimos andares e nessa hora ele se dirigiu aos dois quartos em direção a um em frente ao outro e nessa hora ele ouviu Vovó Bondade dizer.

Abrindo cada uma das portas deslizantes e assim revelando assim suas aparências.

Os quartos eram iguais em tamanho dourados e contornos vermelhos e metálicos e com poltronas estofadas e ampla espaçosa e confortável e assim revelando ao fundo camas largas e com cobertores e nessa hora observando tudo ao redor.


	37. Chapter 37

\- Esses quartos são seus, e um em frente ao outr seu e o dois e seu. – Disse apontando em cada um dos homens e saindo em outra direção.

Quer entrar no meu? – Perguntou Huang Di.

E assim ele olhou e disse.

\- Numa outra hora? – Perguntou tremendo de ansiedade.

\- Sim. – Disse passando os braços em sua cintura e o puxando em direção a seu quarto.

E assim eles entraram não deu tempo para nada além de arrancar suas roupas, afinal Darkeseid tinha tanta pressa quanto ele.

\- Voce é meu único e primeiro. – Disse ele aos seus lábios serem tomados ofegantes e urgentes...

E assim ele tirava com velocidade sua própria roupa e retirava lenta e comedida de seu corpo suas roupas.

Instantaneamente ele foi levantado, mostrando uma postura magnifica e seu terno ele a desabotoou revelando um corpo onde escorregava até o chão revelando um corpo nu pênis logo e grosso pingando entre suas pernas, mas menor que Darkseid, e este que estava ereto duro e inchado ele subia na cama espalhando as suas pernas de seu companheiro chupava e mordia suas cochas, com suas mãos e engatinhando até espalhando suas pernas e sentando em frente a suas pernas ele ouvia sua respiração e viu.

Seu corpo tonificado cheiro marcas de mordidas e chupoes das vezes anteriores, ele pegou uma garrafa em cima da cabeceira do lado esquerdo da cama e espalhou por seus dedos e levantou suas pernas e arrastaram suas nádegas em seu colo ele enfiou um dedo em seu interior e começou a enfiar e a tirar, cada vez mais rápido seus quadris remexiam tremiam ele gemia sentindo a intrusão ele gemia e gemia o homem esfregava suas mãos e em suas cochas ele apertava e apalpava e enfiando seu dedo em seu interior passando por suas paredes e esfregando começando a bater ele ouvia um gemido contido e dentes serrados seu rosnado autoritário foi ouvido.

\- Não se contenha quero ouvir seus gemidos e tudo que quero e você gemer e gritar quando eu foder você. – Disse dando uma estocada funda e poderosa em seu interior o fazendo pular, suas pernas abertas e ele se aproximava e deitava abrindo suas pernas e pegando seu pênis com uma das mãos e bombeando na mesma velocidade das estocadas ele gemia sem qualquer vergonha dor e espasmos em seu interior.

Ele engoliu instantaneamente seu pênis, segurando e raspando os dentes da ponta a base em todo o seu comprimento, sua língua em sua ponta e puxando seu períneo, lambendo ele e principalmente em sua fenda, apertando e apalpando suas cochas, abrindo mais suas pernas ele gemeu e começou a ofegar a e gemer, enquanto raspava seus dentes do comprimento a base, chupando seu pênis e assim passando a língua em sua fenda, brincando com seus testículos e escroto, e apertando e apertando, beliscões ele, enfiou e enfiou os dedos em suas paredes, passando por seus anéis, em meio a sua língua e boca engolindo e chupando seu pênis ele chupava com velocidade, sugando seu comprimentos e enfiando seus dedos com estocadas, e mais, e assim estocando seu ânus com os dedos, seus ofegos e gritos e abrindo suas pernas, ele sentia suas bolas apertando e apertando, seus gritos esganiçados, em meio a chupar seu comprimento e a penetrar seu ânus, passando por cada anel de musculo, em meio a seus gritos e gemidos, ele sentia aberto e esticando cada vez mais, seu baixo ventre se contraindo, sentindo cada vez mais próximo de seu orgasmo, ele gritava e gritava e várias estocadas depois ele veio, gozou em seus lábios em meio a estocadas de seus dedos que formavam um movimento de tesoura dentro dele.

Gemeu e gemeu, ele sentia o homem rasteja acima dele, pele fria gelada e duro e seus músculos em contraste com sua pele quente que pegava fogo, lava contra gelo, seu corpo duro musculoso e forte como um mármore quente.

E assim abrindo mais suas pernas e espalhando, ele se posicionava em cima dele, sem pedir permissão ele o enfiou penetrando-o enquanto que com tudo dentro dele, segurando seus quadris, seus gritos e gemidos agudos, arqueando as costas.

E segurando nos lençóis abaixo dele, enquanto que seu pênis o penetrava passando por cada anel de musculo, e entrando e entrando passando por todos os seus anéis, e passando por cada anel de musculo, sentindo cada veia do pênis longo e grosso, se sentia aberto ate o limite.

E assim seu interior se abrindo, tentando expulsar o órgão invasor, e assim abrindo e abrindo, enquanto o homem começou a tomar a liberdade em cima dele e ele começou a beijar e a lamber em seu rosto, salpicados em seus ombros e peitos, seu próprio pênis amolecido entre seus estômagos, o homem rosnou sussurrando em seu rosto em meio a seu pênis prensado e amassados entre seus anéis de musculo.

– Relaxe um pouco para eu não te machucar. – Entre seus gemidos e ofegos ele ouviu arquear mais as costas.

– Não consigo. – Ouviu se ofegar e ele uivou de prazer gemeu e gritou o homem rosnou em cima dele e assim dizia. – Você é o único que me fode. – Disse. – Faz algum tempo. – Disse.

– E bom saber que e sou o primeiro e unico. – E assim puxou seus lábios e o beijou um som molhado e possessivo e beijou languidamente para cada anel aberto e esticando pressionado duro e as veias de seu pênis que passava, e gemia ouviu um rosnado.

E outro, ele gemeu e gemeu até que sentiu os testículos baterem em sua bunda, seus testículos atingindo suas nádegas, lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos, e ele abaixou até seu peito e chupou cada um dos mamilos, mordendo e chupando cada mamilo, ele tinha apalpando suas nádegas, segurando seus quadris amassadas com as mãos, ele gemeu parado dentro dele sentindo as veias e parado alguns segundos até que com um puxão ele se retirou e bateu novamente em casa apertado e espremido.

\- Por favor... – Ouviu ofegar em meio as estocadas e lentas e seguidamente languidas alternando entre lento e rápido, e cada vez mais rápido levantando suas nádegas sem apelos e gemidos e gemidos e os rosnados de um vampiro de presas alongas onde abaixando por seu peito ele o mordeu e em meio as investidas sentindo cada veia de seu pênis dentro e fora dentro.

E fora apertando seu corpo esfregando no dele recebendo dele gritos, e gritos e cada vez mais gritos agudos estridentes e altos, e rosnados gemidos e ofegos, engasgando e resfolegando em meio as estocadas, cada vez mais rápidas sendo observado por vampiros e gemidos coletivos e silvos fortes, seu sangue sendo drenado e seus olhos se revirando nas orbitas ele gritava e gritava a dor o e desconforto das investidas as ondas de luz que o segavam ele gemia e gemia e gritava.

E em meio as estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e descomunais levantando suas nádegas ele gritava e ouvia os rosnados, ele sentia cada estocada poderosa, diziam, pensou ele onde estará o prazer a dor das estocadas o incomodo da penetração, ondas de dor e eletricidade que percorria seu corpo, e logo em meio a uma estocadas particularmente funda, em uma mudança de ângulo o fez ter espasmos e a gritar e gemer, ele gritou e resfolegou ele ouviu um riso um rosnado em seu ouvido o sussurro.

– Essa e a sua próstata. – E assim batendo e batendo estocando no mesmo ângulo das investidas e em mesmo ângulo, pulando e estocando com amis velocidade e impulsionando com a pélvis batendo barriga com barriga raspando seus pelos pubianos em sua entrada beijando seus rosto e lábios e ele batia e batia seus testículos passando e passando com forca todos os seus anéis atingindo um ponto onde o fazia ofegar.

– Por favor... por favor... - implorava em meio as investidas e a revirar os quadris, ver estrelas e gemer ele gritava e gemia ele sentia ofegando e ofegando balançando a cama rangendo os estribos ralando o metal no chão, e balançando com forca impossível acompanhar seus quadris batendo e batendo impulsionando com a pélvis em estocadas, no mesmo ângulo ele ouvia e ouvia rosnados, bombeando seu pênis com a mesma velocidade das investidas cada vez mais duro, presado entre seus corpos ondas de eletricidade percorriam seu corpo.

Ondas de orgasmos se seguia ele gemia e gemia ele resfolegava em meio as estocadas frenéticas batendo sem misericórdia em sua próstata sem descanso no mesmo ângulo que o fazia gemer gritar e ofegar seus gritos agudos e estridentes e ouvindo os rosnados animalesco que seguiam cada penetração cada estocada cada batida frenética em seu ânus atingindo sua próstata com fúria e precisão.

Gemendo e gemendo ele rugia e rugia, até que ondas de eletricidade que percorriam seu corpo o fez gritar e ofegar seu baixo ventre, e ele ejaculou entre seus estômagos e tentando segurar entre os lençóis ele sentia seu interior espasmos ele ofegava e apertar o pênis que o estocava ele sentia pênis com veias entrando e saindo batendo onde o fazia ver estrelas, cegando sua visão o vendo um mar de branco e estrelas ondas de eletricidade que percorriam seu corpo que o fazia gritar e resfolegar e a gritar estridentemente.

E sentia o homem e ele olhava as estocada o incomodo e sentia o pênis espremido passando por suas paredes internas, apertadas e entrando e saindo e estocando e estocando, para cada estocada um grito, várias estocadas depois ele ejaculou gelado e dentro dele, com jatos fortes ainda estocando como que quisesse se ordenhar dentro dele, deixando seu cheiro impregnado de almíscar, e assim ele o soltou retirando dele e deitando esticado na enorme cama e vendo o homem gritar com o puxão de seu pênis, ele via o sêmen escorrer como um riacho, ele via o sêmen escorrendo de dentro dele formando uma poça no lençol da cama acariciando seu corpo seus quadris, e vendo seu pênis mole cujo sêmen ejaculado escorria entre seus abdômen e barriga, ainda gemendo pós coito e seu coração descompassado em batimentos frenéticos...

E assim ele o acalentou por mais alguns minutos e assim eles ficaram se esfregando e nesta hora ele levantou deixando-o na cama pegou um peno úmido e limpou e assim o homem na cama e foram dormir...

No dia seguinte...

Superman estava ocupado nestes últimos dois dias com Diana e o Marciano agora azul coordenando as manutenções da liga da justiça, logo na torre de Vigia que serviria como um local neutro, já que ele representaria todas as nações da Terra junto a outra raças e povos alienígenas e contra invasões...

E assim eles estavam ali,

E Bruce estava vestido civil, e ao seu lado, mesmo que com raiva e das diversas vezes em que ele tentou escravizar a humanidade e para seu fascínio constatou o que a falta de sexo não faz com um homem.

E Bruce falando para todos os membros da liga da justiça reunidos ali com Darkseid com as mãos em sua cintura.

E ele falava. – E também serviriam como uma reunião de negócios para firmar contrato de troca de influencia e pesquisas e ou cultura. – Disse Bruce se distanciando de DArkseid.

Um dia depois...

E eles voltaram para a orbita da terra, na torre de vigia.

Era uma festa de novos associados confraternização das nações unidas e dos inúmeros alienígenas que estavam alie, e também das empresas Wayne e as empresas unificadas de Si Xiang uma das empresas unificadas e de empreendimentos e de genética da China com a empresa de Tecnologia e armamentos de Hong Kong empreendimentos pesquisas medicas Fu Xi Shennong formando uma aliança com as Empresas Wayne e vários recursos de tecnologia e empreendimento e bioquímica e engenharia e tecnologia e probabilidade de Shichi Fukujin que dizem ser a união dos quatro deuses celestiais da sorte.

E ao mesmo tempo que estavam inaugurando várias clinicas e prédios de pesquisas aliados a empresa Wayne em Gotham City estavam formando uma grande contribuição para o aumento de cotas empreendimentos e sustentabilidade além de bolsas de estudos cujos empregos estariam vinculadas as empresas Si Xiang e as empresas Wayne e vários milhões de dólares empreendidos e gastos nisso.

E haviam seres que outrora ele jamais imaginou existir...

E existia ali agora um contrato de neutralidade da terra com relação aos assuntos de Apokolips, e uma não interfere no assunto da outra...

Os governos chineses, japoneses, coreanos e americanos de toda a europa, cada um a formaram uma aliança e empreendimentos burocráticos e diplomáticos na obtenção da unificação e aliança entre as empresas e pelas palavras de todos uma aliança burocrática em busca do controle do crescimento de meta humanos e invasões alienígenas.

Mesmo que pela pesquisa de Batman os acionistas e os próprios presidentes de cada empresa estavam aliadas a negócios escusos, eram em sua concepção vindos de antigas crenças e uma antiga ordem de deuses.

E que cada um deles já fizeram em algum momento, testes ilegais afiliados a máfia chinesa desaparecimentos de sócios e inimigos da máfia japonesa e chinesa entre a própria máfia japonesa Yakuza, tinham influencia com essa máfia, e em sua filosofia o desvio de dinheiro, mas eram uma das coisas que não poderia provar..

E tais como mercadoria ilegal, em ramo de comercio ambulante, nesse quesito de meios de produtos contrabandeados, mas isso eram apenas boatos e nada mais, afinal tudo que sabia a respeito era que quanto mais crescia e quanto mais dinheiro tinha, mais inimigos e pessoas invejosas acumulavam, e ate mesmo venda de órgãos humanos e mercado negro, porem era a maior clinica de transplante do oriente e clonagem de órgãos de cuidava de importação e exportação mas ame sua maioria eles não aceitavam imigrantes ilegais e em sua maioria eles não aceitavam imigrantes e ocidentais.

E até mesmo Luthor foi convidado, por incrível que pareça eram civis, e todos em algum momento lançavam olharem em direção ao casal mais improvável da festa.

\- Darkseid e Bruce Wayne... – Disse Luthor pensativo...

E é claro que ainda não sabiam sua identidade secreta... Não sabiam que ele era o Batman...

E nem todos ali pensavam de forma homofobia, era apenas que Bruce Wayne tinha uma reputação de playboy milionário que vivia ao redor de mulheres, e que não fazia compromisso.

Mas é claro que ele não era visto com estas mulheres a algum tempo...

E tinha o fato do menos provável de jogar no mesmo time, Darkseid...

E suas fotos vazaram ao redor do mundo... – E nesta hora que eu sou colocado como submisso de Darkseid.

– Disse Bruce em direção a Superman enquanto que ele se vestia como Batman horas atrás. – Bem, isso era esperado. - Disse

Ele não estava ali para investigar a todos naquele momento ele deveria apenas ignorar suas inúmeras suspeitas e paranoias em busca de uma aliança burocrática e comercial.

E assim ele recebia beijos e fungadas de Darkseid em seu pescoço enquanto bebia Champagne.

E retribuindo o beijo de Darkseid.

E ele usava o colar de opala de fogo, o anel o bracelete e tinha transformado o cajado em um broche de diamante com rubi em seu paletó.

E cumprimentando varias raças ao redor.

E ele se lembra que a um dia atrás quando estava entrando na mansão foi abordado por toda a bat família e ele foi colocado na parede...

E assim com pergunta...

E assim ali estavam Dick, Jason, Barbara e Damiam, Stephanie Cassandra e todos juntos...

\- Ele fez lavagem cerebral em você? – Perguntou Jason

\- Não. – Disse ele cruzando os braços e andando em direção a cozinha, sendo acompanhado, seu cabelo estava amarrado em uma transa longa...

\- Ele estuprou você, senhor? – Perguntou seu mordomo apreensivo, ele havia voltado a mansão a duas semanas depois de suas férias de um mês.

\- Na verdade não. – Disse. – Tudo que ele fez comigo eu permiti. – Disse.

\- Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Damiam.

\- Como um jogo entre nós. – Disse. – No começo não era serio. – Disse ele.

\- Era um plano de sedução a principio. – Disse ele.

\- Eu sabia que não deveria ter viajado. – Rosnou Alfred. – Se eu estivesse aqui teria impedido suas sandices. – Disse o mordomo.

\- Bruce você é louco. – Quis saber Dick. – Esse tipo de plano é perigoso. – Disse.

\- Na verdade depois de um tempo, não era mais um plano. – Disse ele virando o rosto vermelho.

\- E se Darkseid descobrir?

\- Ele sabia desde o principio, mas nós resolvemos continuar. – Dizia. – E começamos e ficar juntos. – Disse.

\- AHhhh. – Disse Jason. – Um outro louco. – Sabe no que esta se metendo é errado e continua.

\- Eu realmente comecei a gostar. – Disse.

\- Merda. – Ofegou Jason novamente. – Voce realmente é louco e Darkseid gosta de loucura pelo visto

E ele suspirou. – São coisas como essa que não tem volta. – Disse ele.

\- Bruce você não deveria ter feito isso. – Disse Dick.

\- Bem... – Dizia Alfred. – Entao se o senhor esta bem com isso. – Disse. – Não há o que eu me impor. – Disse com as mãos nos olhos...

\- Isso é pelo fato de ser gay que é loucura? –

\- Não, é por que esse é Darkseid. – Disse Damiam. – Uma coisa é brincar com a cabeça do demônio. – Dizia. – A outra é um alienígena que matar destrói e pilha e entrar com ele em um jogo de sedução. – Dizia.

– Isso pode causar sua morte. – Disse Barbara.

\- Sei me cuidar. – Disse ele. – E sei no que me meti. – Disse.

\- E o cabelo? – Quis saber Barbara.

\- Existe um produto que pode fazer com que o cabelo cresça bem rápido. – Disse. – Eu goste disso. – Disse ele.

E assim ficaram alguns minutos conversando sobre seu relacionamento com Darkseid ele omitindo grande parte dele.

E os únicos que sabiam sua identidade secreta como Batman, eram os novos deuses alguns povos alienígenas e inimigos de longa data, mas no geral não era conhecido.

E assim seguiu nos dia seguinte como era programado eles estavam fazendo uma confraternização entre varias nações humanas aliadas e todos os outros povo alienígenas que inadvertidamente tiveram seus habitantes sequestradas pelo planeta amaldiçoado...

E assim ali estava ele tentando conciliar as boas organizações e empresas de boa índole e de negócios com empresas e máfias globais que resolveram se unir e juntar forcas com forcas alienígenas e ali estavam os guardiões e uma tropa de lanternas coloridas...

Mesmo assim nada parecia suficiente que nem mesmo o próprio cavaleiro das trevas possa provar abertamente de tão escusos e obscuros procedimentos isso além de formar um grande conglomerado ele iria forma uma grande aliança e se não fizesse isso iria criar uma desordem e mal-entendidos entre os países...

Tudo isso e vários outros empreendimentos ilegais, com uma fachada burocrática e a mistura de empreendimentos legais, mas nada que se possa provar legalmente sem prejudicar outras empresas, e até mesmo políticos que foram ameaçados, e agora resolveram ficar amiguinhos, aparentemente cada um deles unidos em casamentos arranjados com famílias próximas, seus negócios estavam interligados cuidando de suas costas e assim encobrindo seus movimentos, devendo a bons advogados e negócios escusos e álibis para todos os assuntos, além de propina chantagem e desvio de dinheiro contribuindo com campanhas governamentais e ajudando políticos com suas inúmeras campanhas, isso e suborno e chantagem de diversas pessoas com influência e dinheiro além de descobrir diversas falcatruas e segredos obscuros de pessoas influentes.

Sendo praticamente difícil de desvendar e desmascarar a organização sem desmascarar outras pessoas importantes ou ate mesmo ter como retirar sua influência de outras empresas e até mesmo de milionários e presidentes de empresas influentes isso vindo até Gotham e empresários e acionistas da empresa Wayne...

E vários carregamentos de contêineres e cargas via marítima e transportes de imigrantes ilegais tais como escravos e prostituição além de várias barcas de drogas ilegais e experimentais isso chamou a atenção de muitas máfias chinesas e de empreendimentos de grande escala que Batman vinha investigando secretamente sem a ajuda de seus associados eles não tinham ideia que a festa e a afiliação de empresas estrangeiras era uma camuflagem...e

E ele tinha dados catalogados de vários destes seres de outros planetas com a ajuda do computador de Darkseid.

Para cada um dos empresários chineses, coreanos e japoneses as fotos não se comparavam a verdadeira presença de Bruce Wayne visto de longe e em pessoa era outra historia, ele tinha uma beleza estonteante e corpo magnifico, praticamente sem tirar os olhos de um homem alto de aspecto firme seus olhos azul de um azul hipnotizante e estonteante.

Havia ali também Pai Celestial simplesmente tentava ser civil com os seus potenciais em potencial aliados...

Os quatro presidentes de cada uma das empresas que agora se unificaram em um conjunto formando uma aliança e se unindo a um americano de corpo escultural, e sendo agora sócios estavam presentes longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos estes puxados e cada um alto todos beirando dois metros e dez pesando tanto cem quilos musculosos corpos delineados feições firmes e decididas.

E olhares penetrantes e corpos esculturais e assim seus longos cabelos negros e lisos feições idênticas menos no comprimento dos longos cabelos o do canto da direita estava com um quimono prateado com símbolos de um dragão chinês adornados com símbolos chineses e longos cabelos até dez centímetros abaixo da cintura.

E o rosto com feições firmes e nariz fino e queixo quadrado olhos puxados e mais fechados conversando com vários acionistas em um canto do salão de festas seus corpos eram esculturais e delineados músculos proeminentes e fortes e praticamente não conseguiam desvia os olhos do milionário de olhos cinzentos e lá estava o mais escultural de todos cujo quimono era o adorno e o desenho de uma tartaruga negra e sua roupa acinzentada e seu queixo quadrado..

O do outro estremo do salão próximos a mesa de banquete estava com um quimono azul claro e símbolos de um tigre seus cabelos eram ate o ombro a mesma expressão e os mesmos olhos e assim com outros acionistas e do centro de um quimono vinho com um símbolo de uma serpente eram ternos em estilos cerimoniais orientais quimonos extravagantes e seus cabelos soltos...

Ele estava tendo mais problemas com seus amigos e sua família do que com essa empresa obscura ele tinha problemas com ate mesmo a liga da justiça...

E assim cada um estava tratando de seus assuntos, mas mesmo assim ele estava com seus microfones câmeras e seus dados ligados da caverna e num computador pessoal.

Ele estava monitorando as ações e movimentos de seus empregados seus associados e todos os aliados em potencial.

Aquela reunião e associação das empresas formando uma aliança era em parte uma emboscada para desvendar os crimes e expor a justiça e ao mesmo tempo poder desviar fundos para meios lícitos e campanhas governamentais chantagem e muitas vendas ilegais, mas mesmo assim ele deveria formar uma aliança ele foi convidado por um burocrata chinês ele iria ir em direção ao homem.

E também com forcas alienígenas por incrível que pareça existiam formas de vida andrógenas e de varias galáxias ao qual o planeta amaldiçoado passou e catalogou em seu caminho e ali tinham novos deuses espalhados ao redor...

\- Senhor Wayne começou Sun Wukong descendente do rei macaco como ele sempre conhecidos na china diz Yù Huánge descendente do imperador de jade, Huang Di conhecido no submundo como um gigolô pelo que ele descobriu quando conversava com o chinês, ele tinha alguns negócios escusos, ou ate mesmo um estuprador já que ele vive por eras, mas também Darkseid era assim... Entao...

E sendo ao mesmo tempo galante e estonteante jamais diziam as pessoas alguém pode resistir a seus poderes de sedução e ao mesmo tempo um deus em forma de homem, porem nunca provado ele era descendente do imperador amarelo logo apareceram em seguida cada um deles se autos denominavam deuses na terra que diziam governar a china através das sombras alongadas da lua e por fim estava Běi tiānjí guī

Pessoalmente Huang Di era estonteando e elegante ele era conhecido como um deus benfeitor e o grande campeão da china ele usava sempre vestes brancas quimonos de seda e sua pele era branca como neve ele era lindo e simpático e cativante isso formaria uma nova impressão para seus olhos ele era o grande campeão escolhido dos países orientais e acima de tudo rico ele e o deus macaco ele usufruía das armas escolhidas pelos outros rapazes ele sempre estava para proteger os países como Coreia do Sul, Coreia do Norte, China e Japão que doaram suas mais poderosas armas místicas para este deus...

E estes mesmos homens protegeram seus respectivos países e territórios...

E que ajudou ele na libertação da terra...

E assim ele soube através de inúmeras pesquisas nos computadores de Darkseid a respeito de alienígenas entre tanagarianos, coluanos, com a cabeça de Darkseid flutuando adormecida do outro lado da lua em sua orbita, que tinham por acaso cruzado o caminho do planeta amaldiçoado e assim ele viu seus metais que poderiam usufruir de uma barganha e troca de armamentos e minerais, e ser bem receptivo...

E assim ele ficou olhando e viu vários Thanagarianos e assim ele olhava ao seu redor e via a liga da justiça ali em peso o marciano observando ao seu redor e ele foi conversar com Superman a primeira em semanas e ele tinha um copo de champanhe intocado em suas mãos quase cheio.

\- Entao... – Dizia Superman com um olhar em sua direção vendo seus enormes cabelos longos em uma trança.

\- Realmente gostou do cabelo longos. – Disse ele pegando a ponta de sua trança.


	38. Chapter 38

\- É Darkseid que pediu? – Perguntou.

\- Em parte sim. – Disse ele. – A outra é minha. – Disse. – Mudando de aparência. – Disse.

\- E como é isso entre você e Darkseid? – Perguntou Superman.

\- Nós fazemos sexo com frequência. – Disse com um sorriso travesso.

\- Urc. – Disse Superman. – Eu não queria saber disso. – Falou Superman.

\- Ele machuca você? – Perguntou.

\- Não... Disse. – Nada que eu não possa lidar. – Disse.

\- Tem charme. – Disse Bruce.

\- O que? – Perguntou inesperadamente o Superman.

\- Ele de alguma forma tem um charme secreto. – Disse ele observando Darkseid de longe...

\- Eu realmente não quero saber disso. – Disse Superman...

\- O que esta achando dessa reunião intergaláctica? – Perguntou olhando ao redor e vendo Diana vir em suas direções e mudando radicalmente de assunto...

\- Parece a chave do desastre. – Dizia ele. – Eu nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos pensei que veria colunaos e Tamariano e Thanagarianos no mesmo recinto sem guerra e brigas... – Dizia.

E assim sem ao menos terminar, alguém foi jogado do outro lado do salao...

Observando bem era Lobo da estepe jogando o Lobo longe e mais ao fundo um tanagariano sendo jogado longe pela Koriander...

\- Bem meus pensamentos se concretizaram. – Disse Bruce.

\- Espero que ninguém morra, disse se virando recebendo um riso de Superman.

\- É bom ter você de volta, Bruce, meu amigo. – Disse Superman...

\- É bom estar de volta, amigo. – Disse Bruce retribuindo.

\- Sabia que a maioria dos empresários terráqueos que estão aqui são mafiosos? – Perguntou.

\- Não – Disse ele temerário.

\- E que alguns alienígenas que estão andando ao redor são antigos inimigos da liga? – Perguntou.

\- Sim. – Disse ele. – Mas inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo. – Disse Superman

– A maioria tem medo das criaturas do planeta amaldiçoado... – Disse Superman.

\- E sabia que alguns lanternas estão conversando com alienígenas escravocratas? – Dizia Bruce...

\- Eu...

\- Bem... – Dizia Bruce.

\- Voce não tem que se preocupar por agora... – Dizia.

\- E por que não? – Perguntou Superman apreensivo.

\- Porque, a arma capaz de neutralizar o planeta amaldiçoado esta com um humano, que tem seu total controle e que por sua vez faz parte da liga e tem contato próximo com Darkseid. – Disse ele.

\- A maioria tem medo e aflição. – Disse com seus olhos brilhando.

\- Ninguem mexeria com a Terra agora...

\- E então o que as nações unidas farão a respeito disso? – Perguntou.

\- Neutralidade com relação aos assuntos da terra. - Dizia. – Tratado de não interferência e não irão violência a Terra é um planeta neutro fora da jurisdição de outros planetas, ou até mesmo exílio. – Disse.

\- É mesmo? – Perguntou Bruce.

E assim Vovó Bondade se aproximou.

\- Lorde Darkseid quer a sua presença – Disse ela.

\- Até logo Kal. – Disse Bruce.

E assim no meio da confraternização ele foi pego pelos braços por Vovó Bondade e Levado até Darkseid este simplesmente o tomou pelas mãos e o colocou ao seu lado que era uma roda de alienígena e conquistadores que era... Gog...

\- Gog – Disse ele. – Este é Bruce Wayne. – Disse em sua direção.

E assim apresentou cada um dos alienígenas conquistadores.

E ele apertava as mãos de cada um deles.

\- Entao, você é o consorte de Darkseid. – Dizia um colunano.

\- Sim. – Disse ele.

\- Temos que perguntar. – Disse um novo deus de Nova gênese.

\- Voce realmente era virgem quando Darkseid o tomou pela primeira vez? – Perguntou

Um homem de pele verde estranhamente observando ele e em meio a sua resposta

\- Sim. – Disse ele. – Durante horas, entre sua invasão a terra e a sua retirada. – Disse.

\- E como isso ocorreu? – Perguntou um Durlaniano de capuz longo.

\- Eu invadi seu planeta por meio de um de seus portais abertos, decodifiquei seus arquivos roubei informações e mudei a senha de vários programas de Apokolips. – Dizia.

\- E como fez isso? – Perguntou o outro a sua volta.

\- Eu decifrei todos os seus códigos, e acionei seus esporos para destruir completamente seu planeta. – Dizia ouvido expressões e ofegos admirados enquanto falava. – E enquanto isso me ofereci a ele.

\- Estou admirado. – Disse um outro alienígena. – Dizia. – Propus um acordo de ter um relacionamento entre ambos. – Disse. – Simples assim. – Disse.

\- Voce fez um ótimo acordo, Darkseid. – Disse esse homem é perigoso, ele precisa de rédeas. – Disse um outro alienígena.

\- Eu estou fazendo um ótimo trabalho. – Disse Darkseid.

\- É mesmo ele está. – Disse Bruce.

E assim o senhor de apokolips começou a pegando seu braço e virando e assim ele o beijou na frente de todos

E ele percebeu que Darkseid apalpava ele entre sua blusa e apertava sua bunda cada uma de suas nadegas...

E assim depois de vários minutos eles se separaram em busca de ar.

E assim ele viu em meio aos aplausos ofegando vermelho e envergonhado

E ele olhava em direção ao seu broche e este realmente brilhava intensamente...

E assim prosseguiu com a confraternização e assim ao final daquela.

E assim Darkseid perguntou em meio ao ofego e cheirando seu ouvido.

\- Onde são os aposentos de Batman? – Disse.

\- Voce quer ir la? – Perguntou ele.

\- Sim.

E assim ele pegou sua mão e assim saiu do meio dos convidados e assim contornava o salao e saia pelo corredor sinuoso.

E assim eles pegaram o corredor a esquerda o elevador, e subiu saindo virou a direita pelo corredor e apertou o botão das senhas do quarto.

Estava da forma que havia deixado ele olhava a cama arrumada e antes que pudesse fazer mais um comentário ele foi empurrado com tudo para dentro.

E Darkseid disse.

\- Tranque – ordenou.

E assim ele foi puxado com violência em direção aquele quadro de senha e quando começou a digitar - Você e muito gostoso. – Disse ele apalpando-o e arrancando suas roupas abaixando sua calca enquanto que ele digitava a senha.

Ele olhava e olhava cada milímetro, dele empurrado ele em direção a parede e começou a esfregar seus corpos e chupava cada cada parte de seu corpo, sem se importar com as marcas rochas que havia deixado em seu corpo, as marcas de posse e reivindicação de seu corpo, empurrou e começou a arrancar sua blusa e seus paletó, depois ergueu ele em uma demonstração de forca e tirava suas roupas restantes com velocidade ele se levantou ele em seus braços,e estava agora no quarto gloriosamente nu e viu Darkseid com olhar ele com fome o deixando o homem nu empurrando em direção a cama.

\- Quero comer você enquanto que você tenta lutar. – Disse ele se afastando e assim ele retirava sua armadura...

Ele estava na cama ele se virou e deu uma voadora, mas sua perna pega no ar ele foi virado e caiu no chão, quando se levantou dando um chute foi pego por uma mão, foi surpreende com uma chave de braço empurrado em direção a uma parede e empurrando o rosto na parede.

E ele tentou se soltar se torcendo do aperto, então ele agarrou seu corpo abraçando-o e apalpando sua banda apertando na mesma intensidade que ele chupou sua nuca e esfregava nele empurrando languidamente em direção a parede passando suas mãos pelos seu corpo e chupando descendo por seu pescoço e pegando seu rosto e beijando. – Assim não vale. – Rosnou em um resfolegado. – Ele recebeu tapas em suas nadegas e preso sendo empurrado em direção a cama Darkseid empurrou sua bunda ao ar e mordeu ele. – aAAAAAAAAAAHhhh. – Gritou ele. – Filho da puta. – Rosnou.

Darkseid conteve ele e pegou suas pernas separadas, abrindo suas pernas e sentindo um corpo prensado com um corpo solido tão rápido que surpreendia a te mesmo o flash.

E ele o chutou fez DArkseid se desiquilibrar e ele correu pelo seu quarto, sendo perseguido, mas ele foi pego e assim o beijou, enquanto que apalpava massageava sua bunda, enquanto que empurrado em direção a parede de costas.

E ele foi penetrado em uma única estocada arqueando com as costas, tentando empurrar o invasor que era bem grande por sinal e muito cedo para ser penetrado e empurrado, seus braços libertos e com eles seguravam nas paredes arranhando o quadro que se encontrava a sua frente, ele entrou dentro de seu ânus o penetrando, ainda sentindo a penetração anterior ele sentiu estocadas sussurrando em seu ouvido com som pecaminoso.

\- Pare. – Tentou. – Assim não. – Disse. – Devagar. – Pediu. – Se contorcendo longe daquele homem, mas sem sucesso, ele gritou.

Uma lambida em seu lóbulo de orelha.

\- Não... Não faça isso. - Engasgou

Antes que você perceba você ira adorar o meu pau, e antes que veja, eu tomarei você em vários lugares, não importa onde esteja eu tomarei você de várias maneiras, esta era sua promessa e ele realmente fazia isso

E assim ele empinou e puxou sua bunda, e assim ele o fodia lentamente enfiando dentro daquelas paredes apertadas abrindo mais suas pernas e segurando seus quadris com firmeza.

E ele dava empurradas e puxava e enquanto que Bruce gemeia e gemia em meio as estocadas e assim ele empurrava mais veloz cada vez mais rápido, aquele caverna apertada engolia toda a extensão de seu membro.

E assim ele o pegou puxando pelo cabelo e o jogando em direção a cama.

E assim ele empurrou as mãos e os bracos de Darkseid, tentou sair da cama.

E assim ele foi pegou suas pernas separadas ele se contorcia tentando ficar longe.

\- Pare... tentou se contorcer longe, mas seus bracos foram presos e suas pernas bem abertas ele colocada seus dedos dentro dele o fodendo com urgência – Dizia. – Pare. – Pedia o homem tentando foder com seus dedos grandes sem preparação. – Assim não. – Tentou ofegando empurrando Darkseid que perdeu a paciência e começou a esbofetear ele e assim até que ele parou de se contorcer, ele parou de se contorcer e ficou parado ao mesmo tempo que o dedo parou de se contorcer dentro dele.

E assim ele falou. – Já chega. – Rosnou ele em sua direção.

\- Isso não é justo. – Chorou ele em meio àquela forma de tratar.

\- Voce é um grosso. – Chorou.

\- Tudo bem. – Ofegou ele. – Vou mais devagar. – Disse Darkseid.

Voce vai me preparar? – Perguntou.

\- Sim. – Disse. – Voce vai se comportar? – Perguntou.

\- Sim. – Disse ele parado com as pernas abertas na cama.

\- Muito bom. – Disse.

E ele foi subindo na cama em meio as suas pernas abertas ele ficou no meio delas e assim ele ficou acariciando-o apertando suas bolas e subindo por seu abdômen beijando e chupando ele e assim o empurrando em direção enquanto ficava em cima dele, chupando seus mamilos e beliscando ele

E ele ficou alguns segundos recuperando a sua respiração.

\- Está mais calmo? – Perguntou Darkseid.

\- Sim. – Disse.

\- Fique ai. – Disse.

E Darkseid se levantou foi em direção a suas calcas e tirou seu pote de lubrificante.

E ele subia na cama e enfiou seus dedos dentro e fora dele, ele o fodeu com bastante e generosa quantidade de lubrificante em seus dedos.

Era bom, um pouco desconfortável sempre a primeira penetração depois de um tempo.

E assim ele colocou em seus dedos e disse enquanto o penetrava e enfiava com um movimento constante de vai e vem sendo recompensado por gemidos.

\- Voce continua apertado. – Disse Darkseid com admiração.

\- De graças aos deuses as células regenerativas, camas de extase e suas experiencias. – Disse ele em meio a gemidos.

\- É tão gostoso. – Dizia Bruce entre gemidos e os dedos agora dois entrando e saindo mais rápido dentro e fora dele.

\- Voce me deixa com fome. – Disse Darkseid. – O fazendo ir mais rápido fazendo movimentos de tesoura dentro dele, acrescentando mais um dedo o fazendo gritar, ele via seu pênis cada vez mais rápido e seguiu entre as resfolegadas mais aceleradas acompanhando os dedos que iam na mesma velocidade mais e mais rápido e assim ele atingia um ponto muito desejado que o fazia arquear as costas e gemer e espernear seus gritos eram mais altos mais urgentes seus pênis pingando entre suas pernas e as mãos de Darkseid apetando suas bolas e ele gritando cada vez mais alto, eram realmente escandalosas seus gritos.

Darkseid começou a bombear seu pênis na mesma velocidade que estocava seu buraco apertado, batendo com ância e velocidade, ele atingia sem misericórdia aquele feixe de nervos que o fazia gritar loucamente, e assim em meio os gritos ele estava prestes a gozar.

\- Eu vou gozar. – Ofegou.

E em meio as batidas velozes ele gritava se contorcia segurando nos lençóis da cama.

Então venha. – Rosnou Darkseid, e batia mais rápido, dentro e fora dele, e sem qualquer cerimonia, ele logo veio, esguichando dois jatos fortes ao alto em seu abdômen, mas Darkseid não parou e continuou a bater e mais alguns minutos novamente duro, ele bombeava seu pênis algumas vezes até ficar duro novamente.

\- Por favor... – Implorava, mas não sabia o que. – Ele se resumia a gritos e suplicas em meio as estocadas dentro dele atingindo um ponto onde o fazia ver estrelas, e ondas de eletricidade em seu corpo.

E ele engoliu seu pênis o fazendo gritar, ficando no meio de suas pernas puxando e chupando, raspando seus dentes em seu comprimento, todo o seu comprimentos e batendo sem parar mais rápido dentro e fora dele e ele gritava e gritava roucamente e escandalosamente e assim ele não precisava vir e assim ele gozou na boca de Darkseid que engoliu todo o seu jato forte e assim ele o soltou.

Nesta hora Darkseid ainda duro se arrastou subindo em seu corpo lentamente como um predador pela caça e assim ficou no meio de suas pernas e ele começou a guiar seu pênis dentro de seu buraco.

Anel por anel ate se enterrar ao máximo, e soltando um rosnado como seu realmente aquele buraco fosse uma verdadeira tortura, e começando a sair e batendo suas bolas em sua bunda, ele segurando suas mãos o beijou em meio a começar a sair e a entrar e um vai e vem entra e sai cada vez mais rápido, e em meio a seus gritos para cada vez que batia dentro dele.

Abrindo suas pernas entre ele o penetrou e ainda resfolegando e sentindo seus testículos baterem em suas nádegas separando as bochechas de sua bunda amassando com as mãos o cheiro de sexo se alastrava pelo ar as estocadas fundas e frenéticas.

\- Você ainda está bem pronto para ser fodido. – Rosnou.

\- Seu filho da puta. – Gemeu o homem morcego.

Ele estocava com cada vez mais velocidade sentindo os testículos baterem ele gritava e gemia em meio a rosnados e seus resfôlegos, passando as mãos em seus quadris, uma mão segurando os quadris a outra se distanciando ate sua virilha e pegando seu pênis, puxando e empurrando bombeando seu pênis na mesma velocidade das investidas, ele gemia e gemia cada vez mais espalhado e empurrando ele foi empalado pelo homem o pênis passando e passando empurrando e estocando batendo e batendo onde atingia sem descanso sua próstata.

Em meio as batidas frenéticas diretamente em sua próstata sem descanso ele gemia e gritava, as primeiras palavras em meio as ondas de eletricidade e luzes que o segavam.

\- Foda... Ah... Ah... Ai... Foda... – Gemeu e gritava em meio as estocadas e batida fundas diretamente em sua próstata.

\- Isso mesmo. - Gemeu em meio a seu pênis o penetrando. – Goze, geme e sinta o prazer que dou a você.

\- Você e a porra de um pervertido. – Dizia a cada resfolegar e estocadas engasgando e gemendo...

Com fúria e vigor sem descanso e sem misericórdia ele batia e batia, seus rosnados em seu ouvido e ele gemia e gemia, cada grito e cada estocada, estocando e furiosamente batendo e batendo, atingindo o nervo onde o fazia ofegar e a gemer, ele gritava e gritava.

A cama balançava em meio as investidas seus golpes certeiros em sua próstata levantando com violência seus quadris e bunda para fora da cama.

Onde por vezes seus lábios eram tomados, e dava ordens palavras vulgares e tapas de pele contra pele, em meio as ondas de eletricidade percorriam seu corpo ondas de choque que o fazia estremecer ele gritava para cada estocada ele sentia o desconforto de cada estocada unidas ao prazer da penetração.

E assim em meio aos golpes Darkseid salpicava beijos em seu peito pescoço e ombro.

\- Voce é meu todo meu. – Rosnava possessividade em meio aos golpes.

E seus gritos em meio ao sexo eram bem altos reverberavam por todo o quarto se bobear quem estivesse atrás da porta iria ouvr.

E não era sem duvida do outro lado da porta estavam novamente de guarda. Vovó Bondade e Lobo da Estepe.

\- Ele realmente grita como uma virgem. – Disse o novo deus.

\- Sem dúvida. – Disse Vovó Bondade.

Ele gemia e gemia e assim sentindo luzes segando sua visão, sentindo o seu orgasmo ele tinha ejaculado no seu peito e o de Darkseid, e assim apertando seus músculos ele ouvia rosnado e entre as batidas, e assim ele sentiu o sêmen ejaculando dentro dele, em meio as últimas investidas, e soltando os lençóis, ele ainda era prensado e sendo içado pelos braços fortes que o segurava ele tentou se soltar torcer o corpo, mas em vão onde ele recebia tapas em cada um de suas nadegas e seus gritos, e o homem mantinha ele no colchão, escorregando ele de quatro no colchão e abrindo as pernas se ajoelhando atrás dele abrindo suas nádegas

Ele colocou o rosto nas suas nádegas separando com as mãos e enfiando a língua em sua entrada, froucha,, ele fodeu enfiando a língua e a boca chupando seus próprio sêmen ele fodia com estocadas fundas em seu ânus, enquanto vibrava a língua e chupava enfiando e tirando ele chupava seu sêmen, de dentro dele chupando sua entrada e bebendo com vigor e assim ele gemeu e geme com as pernas abertas ele gemia e gemia ofegando em meio aos gemidos e gritos, ele o chupava e chupava, e assim ele gemia e gemia e antes que parasse Darkseid segurava seu pênis na mesmo velocidade que a sua língua, vibrando em sua entrada limpando até a última gota, e assim ele veio na cama barulhento e sujo ele gozou com forca e caiu com os braços estocados resfolegando com coração descompassados, tendo sua bunda apalpada e apertada.

Darkseid o segurou enquanto que seu pênis pendurado entre suas cochas mole, dando pequenos tapas em seu rosto e o virando em sua direção um beijo em seus lábios, sua língua entrando em sua boca sem permissão, e assim ele o puxava pelo seu pênis e começava a bombear com mais força ofegando em meio ao bombear de seu pênis e enfiando seus dedos com mais lubrificante dentro dele e os estocando em meio a gemidos e gritos, batendo naquele ponto que o fazia ver estrelas e se contorcer.

Assim o tomou em seus lábios e beijou seus lábios mais e mais descendo por seus mamilos e chupando ele apalpando em meio ao bater de seus dedos dentro e fora atingindo sua próstata quando ele gemia...

Ele tentou se soltar do aperto nos braços do braço do homem rosnou virou ele em seus braços dando uma chave de braço.

E ele tentou se contorcer e assim ele gemia em meio aqueles dedos maravilhosos.

Ele amassou suas nádegas apertando com forca, pernas afastadas ele gemia tentando se soltar e recebendo vários tapas seguido em cada um das bochechas da sua bunda, ele gemeu e esperneou ele tentou se soltar suas mãos segurando nas bordas da cama, ele tentou se soltar tendo sua bunda empinada e pernas afastadas ele o penetrou, ainda esticado ainda preparado, ele ofegou e disse entre uma estocada profunda...

\- Você e um monstro estupido... – Em meio as estocadas profunda em seu ânus ele já sabia onde bater onde freneticamente atingia sem misericórdia, batidas fortes e brutais e dolorosamente prazerosas, eram miríades de sensações uma onda poderosa de dor e prazer, sensações misturadas e gloriosas ele sentia dor e prazer e ofegando quando tentando segurar em qualquer coisa que pudesse, mas em vão.

– Sou mais do que um simples monstro. – Dizia entre ofegos e rosnados e se aproximando de seu ouvido e falando. – Sou Darkseid, o mais poderoso, o senhor de Apokolips, sou o novo deus mais poderoso, sou o senhor de seu corpo. – As estocadas poderosas e fundas atingindo sua próstata com vontade e fúria, batendo e batendo e martelando em seu ânus passando por seus anéis de músculos seu pênis groso e longo e veias que ele podia sentia passando por seus anéis.

– E o mais poderoso deus. - O mantivesse interior que o fizesse se manter no local em meio as batidas dentro e fora dele com velocidade sempre atingindo sua próstata e ouvindo seus gritos.

O novo deu o segurando no lugar em meio as investidas em seus quadris afundando suas unhas, filetes de sangues escorrendo, empurrando e puxando da cama as pernas da mesma espalhada e a cama com o balancar rangendo e balançando mesmo essa feita de mármore alavancando os quadris batendo seus testículos, seus corpos em movimentos, o suor e sexo o cheiro impregnando o ar, suas cochas impossibilitando movimentos, fora do eixo ele era forçado a gemer e ter suas pernas o melhor que podia separado suor sexo ondas de calor escorrendo de seu corpo ele gemia e gritava arfava com fúria, ele gemeu e gemeu tentando segurar em algo para apenas derrubar qualquer coisa ao alcance de saus mãos, amassado em suas mãos espalhados, caindo no chão e empurrando e puxando ele gritava e gemia e o homem puxando seu pescoço e virando ele na cama e puxando seu rosto, chupando sua jugular bebendo dele de dentro e fora como se fosse apenas vinho um vinho saboroso e refrescantes goles quentes e maravilhosos.

E ele gritando e puxando seus quadris impulsionando com a pélvis movimentos rítmicos dos quadris, seu corpo batendo e ele tentou empurrar o homem ou melhor o novo deus, para ser estapeado nas nádegas e movimento brutais batendo tapas molhados e fortes, tapas de pele contra pele, movimento da pélvis seu pênis preso em suas mãos, bombeando e duro novamente, em movimentos cada vez mais selvagens e animalescos, brutais e poderosos, atingindo sem misericórdia sua próstata, tapas estralados de seus corpos batendo e batendo com velocidade e fúria e seus gritos em meio ao prazer o prazer duplicado com fúria e ansiedade ondas de prazer eletricidade percorriam seu corpo cada poro de seu corpo envolto de ondas de eletricidade.

Ele se via em um iminente orgasmo ele gritava e gritava, cada estocada brutal e poderosa ele gritou e gritou e mesmo não percebendo momentos e segundos de inconsciência, um orgasmo avassalador vindo com suas paredes se apertarem envolta do pênis do Darkseid, ele sentia o homem redobrar os esforços das estocadas ele gemia e gemia, voltando a consciência e assim sentindo os rosnados e o aperto de seus quadris e bunda amassando, cada uma de suas bochechas, e se derramando em seu interior e ele ordenhando seu pênis dentro dele cada gota e apoiado na cama pendurado e frouxo.

Apoiado nele sentiu o homem abaixar atrás dele, passando os seus dedos por sua abertura frouxa e inchada, aberta com espasmos e rodeou vendo o sêmens começar a escorrer ele lambeu e lambeu abrindo suas bochechas, ele ajoelhou e enfiou o dedos, enfiando com pequenos tapas estralados, ele estapeava cada uma de suas bochechas e dentro dele, ele enfiou sua língua vibrando com cada pingo de força de vontade, chupando seu próprio sêmen de seu interior, chupando e chupando em meio a seus ofegos ele gemia e gemia, ele sentia enfiando sua língua sua boca em seu ânus vibrando com vontade, seus dedos unidos limpando seu sêmen e assim chupando e chupando ele gemia e gemia, ele sentia os dedos baterem em estocada unidas a sua língua o sêmen, descendo por suas pernas abrindo as e lambendo os filetes de seu sêmen e assim ele dava apertões e mordidas em suas bochechas de cada uma de suas bundas, e assim estapeando e logo ele sentia as mãos em seu testículos e apertando e apertando ele batia e estapeava seus pênis bombeando na mesma velocidade e de sua língua ele gemia e sentiu vir nas mãos sujo e pegajoso de sêmen retirando de seu corpo e levantando e abaixando e beijando e apalpando seu corpo beliscando e lambendo o sêmen de sua mão.

E assim ele o virou de frente a ele e abriu mais amplamente suas pernas e ficou no meio delas e assim ele o penetrou e assim ele ficou parado dentro dele avaliando o homem ofegante...

E assim ele ofegava e gemia, e começou o movimento de entrar e sair.

E assim ele o fodia e entrando cada vez mais rápido batendo naquele ponto que o fazia gritar mais e mais alto e ele ia mais e mais rápido.

E assim ele o fodeu mais rápido que poderia imaginar ser atingindo sua próstata como se não pudesse salvar e assim ele batia e batia e nesta hora um prazer intenso se apoderou de Bruce ele não sabia quantas vezes poderia vir, mas ele era um deus do sexo ele arqueava as costas.

E em meio as juras de amor de Darkseid em meio ao sexo seus goleps certeiros em sua próstata sem parar.

\- Fale que você me ama – Rosnou em uma ordem absoluta, em meio aos seus gritos e gemidos e assim ele gritava mais para cada estocada dentro dele.

E ele dizia em ordem em meio as suas palavras pervertidas em seu ouvido, ele gritava e dizia. – Eu o amo... – Gritava.

\- Eu o amo... – E assim ele gritava e respondia para cada ordem em meio aos golpes dentro e fora, o tapa de pele contra pele o barulho de sucção molhada, atingindo um ponto onde o fazia gritar mais alto.

E assim em meio aos golpes, ele gritava uma velocidade crescente, tapas de pele contra pele suor e cheiro de sexo impregnando o ar, seus gritos altos e estridentes acompanhados dos rosnados de Darkseid em meio a seus golpes poderosos e seus lábios reivindicados e logo ele tinha seu pênis preso entre seus corpos e prestes a gozar novamente, e ele veio junto a Darkseid gritando ao mesmo tempo.

E assim ambos ficaram moles Darkseid ainda dentro dele deitados na cama, e respirando descompassados e ofegantes e o senhor de Apokolips, com o rosto em seu pescoço e momentos depois enquanto que eles estavam mais calmos depois que ambos esgotados, que gozavam ao mesmo tempo, o senhor de Apokolips saiu de dentro dele ambos de cada lado e ficaram assim por vários minutos.

\- Podemos ficar aqui até a festa terminar. – Disse ele.

\- É uma boa ideia. – Disse Darkseid.

E assim ele se aconchegou nos bracos fortes de Darkseid e ele o puxou para ficar em cima de ele e assim ele escondia seu rosto na dobra do seu pescoço e Darkseid puxou as cobertas cobrindo ambos e depois de um tempo e Bruce cochilava em cima do peito musculoso de Darkseid.


End file.
